


Лёшкино солнце

by Rinhur



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 142,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinhur/pseuds/Rinhur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Ты ведёшь себя, как прирождённая шлюха.<br/>– Никто не рождается шлюхой, – он дёрнулся зло, но вдруг успокоился и откинулся на спинку кресла, растягивая губы в похотливой улыбке. Закинул ногу на подлокотник и чуть сполз вниз, выставляя на обозрение обтянутую потёртыми джинсами промежность, словно предлагая трахнуть себя. Недвусмысленным, совершенно пошлым движением толкнулся языком в щеку и вызывающе усмехнулся. – Просто у меня учителя были хорошие.<br/>– Понравилось нагибаться?<br/>– Меня жизнь нагнула.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Название: Лёшкино солнце  
Автор: Rinhur  
Пейринг: м/м  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: слэш, ангст, драма, повседневность  
Статус: завершен  
P.S. Главные герои - проходные персонажи одного из моих ориджей.  
Посвящение: Я хочу посвятить этот рассказ ~bonny. Её коллажи и арты сыграли немаловажную роль в написании ЛС.

 

**Лёшкино солнце**

  _«– Ты ведёшь себя, как прирождённая шлюха._

_– Никто не рождается шлюхой, – он дёрнулся зло, но вдруг успокоился и откинулся на спинку кресла, растягивая губы в похотливой улыбке. Закинул ногу на подлокотник и чуть сполз вниз, выставляя на обозрение обтянутую потёртыми джинсами промежность, словно предлагая трахнуть себя. Недвусмысленным, совершенно пошлым движением толкнулся языком в щеку и вызывающе усмехнулся. – Просто у меня учителя были хорошие._

_– Понравилось нагибаться?_

_– Меня жизнь нагнула._

_– Мстишь мне за то, что уехал?_

_– Я себе мщу. За то, что надеялся и ждал... Всё правильно. Наивных дурачков, верящих в сказки, надо наказывать. Чтобы не смели верить. Тогда потом не будет разочарований...»_

 

 

 

1

 

1995 год

 

***

– Витя! Витя! Подождите меня! Я с вами!

 

По деревенскому переулку, раскалённому июльской жарой, бежал, поднимая пыль, худенький мальчик лет семи. Растянутая, когда-то белая майка висела на нём, как поникшее знамя на флагштоке в безветренную погоду. Почти полностью прикрывая спереди хлопковые шорты, сзади она была заправлена под резинку. Видимо, мальчик торопился и одевался в большой спешке. На плече у него подпрыгивала длинная бамбуковая удочка. Леска, свисающая с её конца, была не видна на ярком солнце, и поэтому казалось, что привязанный к ней поплавок сам по себе висит в воздухе. Он раскачивался за худенькой спиной по ровной дуге, словно большой красно-белый шмель, примеривающийся к понравившемуся цветку.

 

Мальчик торопливо перебирал тощими загорелыми ногами, стараясь не наступать на мелкие камешки и оставшиеся после дождя комочки грязи, высохшие под палящим солнцем до твёрдости гранита. А когда ему не удавалось их обойти, и они кололи босые ноги, он смешно подпрыгивал, вскидывая острые коленки. Сандалии – неопределимого цвета, обшарпанные до белизны на мысках, со стоптанными задниками и стёртой почти до бумажной тонкости подошвой – он держал в руке. Они болтались вразнобой на расстёгнутых ремешках и издалека были похожи на пойманных за хвосты старых серо–коричневых крыс с белыми проплешинами на облезлой шкуре.

 

Но, несмотря на острые камешки – даже через задубевшую кожу больно жалящие босые ступни – мальчик не останавливался, чтобы обуться. Он боялся, что подростки – небольшой кучкой столпившиеся в конце проулка и поглядывающие на него кто раздражённо, а кто недоуменно – ждать не будут.

Он уже почти добежал до цели и готов был облегчённо вздохнуть, но тут крючок, прикреплённый к обмотанной чёрной изолентой ручке удочки, вдруг отскочил и, качнувшись из стороны в сторону, зацепился за старенькие шорты. Мальчик дёрнулся, пытаясь освободиться от неожиданной помехи. Крючок тут же взлетел вверх, и клочок темно–синей ткани маленьким комочком повис в воздухе. Остановившись как вкопанный, мальчишка изогнулся, заглядывая за спину, и недоуменно уставился на просвечивающую через прореху незагорелую кожу. Потом растерянно и как-то жалобно взглянул на одного из подростков – высокого паренька лет пятнадцати, с выгоревшими на солнце льняными волосами – ожидая от него то ли подтверждения случившегося, то ли сочувствия, и сморщил нос, собираясь заплакать.  

 

Подростки отреагировали по-разному: кто-то смотрел равнодушно, кто-то сочувственно, некоторых это развеселило – раздались приглушенные смешки. Белобрысый стоял молча, засунув руки в карманы потёртых джинсов и недовольно поджав губы. Какое-то время он сверлил взглядом хлюпавшего носом мальчика, потом раздражённо пожал плечами и развернулся к нему спиной, собираясь продолжить путь.

 

Но не успел он сделать и двух шагов, как метрах в пятидесяти от него, в доме с бело-голубыми ставнями и высоким штакетником вдоль палисадника, открылась калитка, и на улицу выглянула чуть полноватая женщина в синем ситцевом сарафане, открывающем округлые плечи. Приложив козырьком руку к глазам, она, щурясь от яркого солнца, окинула внимательным взглядом переулок и, оценив ситуацию, не терпящим возражения зычным голосом окликнула его:

– Ви-итя-а! Возьми Лёшика с собой.

 

Подросток резко затормозил и, закатив глаза к небу, беззвучно зашевелил губами. По выражению лица можно было догадаться – в его тираде не было ни одного цензурного слова.

– Ну, мам, – недовольно протянул он, оборачиваясь, но, наткнувшись на строгий взгляд матери, понял, что просто так она не позволит отвязаться от мальчишки, и попытался воззвать к голосу разума. – Он штаны порвал. Куда с дыркой на жопе? Я чё, позориться с ним буду?

– Ничё. Не на танцы собрался. Кто там, на пруду, будет вас разглядывать. А штаны я вечером зашью, – грозно взглянула на него женщина. Потом кивнула застывшему в ожидании, готовому вот-вот разреветься мальчику, и почти пропела ласковым голосом. – Иди, Лёшик, с Витей. А ты смотри там за братом.

 

Голос матери – когда она обратилась к старшему – опять изменился, став строгим.

 

– Схуя ли он мне брат? – заворчал подросток, но так чтобы мать не услышала. – Навязался на мою голову.

 

Лёшка последний раз на всякий случай хлюпнул носом, но видя, что наказания не будет, и старшие мальчики всё же берут его с собой, расплылся в щербатой улыбке, обнаруживая отсутствие верхнего резца, и вприпрыжку побежал за компанией подростков, направившихся в сторону совхозного пруда.

 

***

– Витёк, откуда этот шкет взялся? У тебя вроде братьев не было?

 

Подростки лежали, лениво раскинувшись на песке. Полуденное солнце, стараясь укусить побольнее, нещадно пекло. Но они будто и не замечали этого. Наплескавшись в тёплой, как парное молоко, мутной воде совхозного пруда, они с удовольствием подставляли его безжалостным лучам загорелые до темно-коричневого отлива тела.

– Мать по весне с одним мудаком сошлась, а у него вот такое уёбище. Теперь меня заставляют везде с ним таскаться. Вот кто за ним до этого следил?

 

Витька раздражённо дёрнул ногой, сгоняя надоедливую муху.

 

– М-да, не повезло, – равнодушно бросил похожий на цыгана Мишка, лениво потягиваясь.

– У тебя, значит, теперь есть отчим и брат? – оживился другой его приятель – смешливый и непоседливый Юрик.

И, дождавшись недовольного кивка, с интересом спросил:

– А что отчим? Не достаёт?

– Пусть только попробует, – Витька выпятил грудь и согнул в локте руку, демонстрируя бицепс, неплохо накачанный для его возраста.

 

Мишка посмотрел немного завистливо, а Юрка ткнул пальцем и уважительно цыкнул. Насладившись реакцией приятелей, Витька расслабился и опять улёгся на спину, закинув ногу на ногу, и ворчливо пробормотал:

 

– Мать говорит, дом мужского внимания требует. Ну, в деревне ладно. У бабы Зины дом, конечно, ещё крепкий, а вот сарай уже заваливаться начал. Только ведь года через два я и сам бы всё поправил. Вот чё, потерпеть не могла? А в городе так вообще проблем нет. Много ли в квартире мужской работы? Что я, выключатель не смогу починить? Или там полку какую прибить. Разве нам вдвоём плохо было? Нет ведь. Нашла себе мудака… Вообще-то он всё больше молчит. Правда, когда напьётся, совсем дурной становится. Но к нам с матерью не лезет, своего начинает строить. Поначалу попытался и меня воспитывать, да я быстро ему показал «кто из ху». Сказал, что он мне не батя, чтобы меня воспитывать. А будет лезть, мы его с пацанами возле гаражей встретим, вот тогда и поговорим. Теперь он на меня внимания не обращает, только своего уёбыша достаёт. Да и тут мать ему не даёт сильно развернуться. Защищает мелкого, как родного.

 

Витька приподнялся, облокотившись на предплечья, и покосился на мальчишку.

Тот, путаясь в леске, пытался забросить удочку с берега. Долго сосредоточенно примеривался, потом широко, от плеча, размахнул удилищем – чуть не зацепив крючком уже и так пострадавшие шорты – и немного неуклюже выбросил вперёд.  Внимательно проследил за шлёпнувшимся в воду поплавком и быстро-быстро что-то зашептал себе под нос – то ли ругаясь, то ли колдуя на большой улов. 

«Ну что за идиот?» – Витька смотрел, недобро щуря глаза.

Словно почувствовав его пристальный взгляд, Лёшка обернулся и, перестав бормотать, обезоруживающе улыбнулся. И Витька вдруг смутился, будто его поймали за чем-то постыдным. И от этого разозлился ещё больше.

 

Пацан напрягал его с первого дня. Он казался до неприличия наивным и чистым. В доверчиво распахнутых глазах словно жило ожидание чуда. Будто он каждую минуту ждёт, что вот сейчас произойдёт что-то сказочно-хорошее. А когда он смотрел на окружающих людей, его взгляд говорил: «Я знаю, ты хороший. Я верю тебе».

И всё время улыбался как малахольный: отцу, Витькиной матери, самому Витьке и даже старой соседке – вреднющей бабе Мане. Но Витька в свои неполные шестнадцать давно уже не верил, что в наше время, когда даже двухлетний ребёнок знает свою выгоду, кто-то может быть бескорыстно-искренним, и каждый раз ждал подвоха. Конечно, мотивы пацана Витька мог понять – родной отец обращал на Лёшку внимание, только «приняв на грудь». И то только для того, чтобы в очередной раз отругать или шлёпнуть тяжёлой мозолистой ладонью по заднице. Было ясно, что заступаться за сына, в случае чего, он точно не будет. Поэтому положение Лёшки в новой семье полностью зависело от того, как к нему отнесутся мачеха и её сын.

 

Мать сразу повелась на эту открытую улыбку и относилась к «Лёшику» даже лучше, чем к родному сыну. Витьку это злило. И ещё – Витька сам никогда не прогибался перед теми кто сильнее и в других терпеть не мог заискивания и льстивого старания угодить. А в этой показной, как ему казалось, искренности и немом обожании во взгляде, когда Лёшка смотрел на него, Витька видел только расчёт. Но он никому не позволял использовать себя, и тем более это не удастся семилетнему пацану.

 

– Блядь, всё лыбится и лыбится. И прилип ко мне, как банный лист к голой жопе.

 

Зло сплюнув сквозь зубы, Витька поднялся, отряхивая налипший песок, и побежал к пруду, с размаха врезаясь в воду, нарочно обдавая стоящего на берегу мальчика веером брызг.

Остальные тут же повскакали с мест и с хохотом последовали за ним, стараясь поднять как можно больше волн и брызг и перебаламутить воду.

 

Лёшка стоял на берегу – мокрый с головы до ног, с налипшими на лоб черными прядями – и смешно морщил нос с повисшей на кончике прозрачной каплей воды.

Но улыбаться так и не перестал.

 

Словно поддерживая его и призывая повеселиться вместе со всеми, среди искрящихся солнечных бликов на воде, норовя запутаться в камышах, весело прыгал яркий поплавок, только сегодня выкрашенный Лёшкой алым лаком.

 

Подростки тут же забыли о маленьком рыбаке. Они долго плескались на мелководье, прыгая в воду с плеч и подставленных рук, потом плавали наперегонки до противоположного берега неширокого пруда.

Вдоволь накупавшись, вповалку упали на песок и лежали, лениво переговариваясь ни о чем. А кто-то, утомившись, уже дремал в тени густо разросшегося по берегу ивняка.

 

– Жрать охота, – Витька, прищурив глаза, посмотрел сквозь белёсые ресницы на давно перевалившее зенит солнце. – Часа три уже, а может, и четыре.

 

Мишка еле слышно угукнул и, перевернувшись на живот, опять погрузился в сон.

 

– Я бы сгонял, да мать на ферму ещё не ушла, – немного виновато протянул Юрик.

 

Юрка был деревенским, в отличие от того же Вити или Мишки, которые приезжали лишь на лето, а всё остальное время жили с родителями в городе. Его мать – замученная, уставшая женщина – вертелась целыми днями, как белка в колесе, стараясь прокормить Юрку и его брата с сестрой – близнецов шести лет – Василия и Василису, которых в деревне, сильно не мудрствуя, звали просто Васьками. Рано утром, ещё затемно, мать уходила на ферму. Подоив коров, она, когда совхозный пастух выгонял стадо на пастбище, возвращалась домой: готовила, стирала, полола. А вечером опять бежала на ферму.

Юрка, конечно, помогал, как мог. В этом году даже отработал месяц в совхозе и весь свой заработок – пусть и небольшой – отдал матери. Но летом, когда приезжали городские приятели, старался лишний раз дома не показываться, зная, что мать обязательно найдёт ему какое-нибудь дело. Близнецы ещё были слишком малы для какой-то существенной помощи, а отец у Юрки, как и большинство деревенских, пил запоем, вынося из дома всё, что можно было продать. Так что жили они бедно, хотя и не голодали.

Витька, когда бывал у них в хате, и Юркина мать – тётя Таня – звала его за стол, почти каждый раз отказывался под благовидным предлогом, стараясь не обидеть её и приятеля. Отказывался не потому, что брезговал нехитрой деревенской едой – они и сами с матерью не шиковали – а потому что с несвойственной для его возраста житейской мудростью понимал – им и самим едва хватает.   

 

Вот и сейчас на робкое Юркино замечание отмахнулся, пробормотав:

– Сиди уж. Тебя мать из хаты не выпустит, если дома появишься, – и, обернувшись к возившемуся на берегу Лёшке, громко свистнул сквозь зубы. – Слышь, ты. Сгоняй домой, попроси у матери бутербродов. Тебе она точно даст.

 

Лёшка всё это время – пока компания подростков плескалась, а потом дремала на берегу – так и возился с удочкой. Путаясь в леске, он неуклюже ловил раскачивающийся из стороны в сторону крючок, насаживал на него извивающихся дождевых червей и, с важным видом поплевав на них, словно заправский рыбак, закидывал удочку в камыши. Но леска, относимая ветром, цеплялась за острые листья, и Лёшка, тяжело вздохнув, лез в воду, распутывать снасти.

На Витькины слова мальчик радостно кивнул. Без видимого сожаления прервав своё занятие, аккуратно сложил удочку на берегу и с готовностью подорвался в деревню.

 

Вернулся он почти через час, когда все окончательно проголодались, и голод поднял уже и тех, кто до этого крепко спал. Но зато Лёшка принёс не только бутерброды, но даже конфеты и бидончик холодного домашнего кваса.

 

– Тебя только за смертью посылать, – ворчал Витька, раскладывая на газете бутерброды с подтаявшим на жаре сыром, варёные яйца и пупырчатые огурцы.

– Меня мама Рая не пустила, пока я не поел, – пробормотал Лёшка, бросив на Витю виновато взгляд.

– Пока он не поел, – передразнил тот. – Он пузо набивал, а мы тут чуть не подохли с голодухи.

– Да ладно тебе, – благодушно протянул Юрка, отпив из запотевшего бидончика. – Чего привязался к мелкому. Жри давай.

– Фафаны, – пробубнил Мишка набив полный рот, отвлекая внимание от Лёшки, который стоял понурив голову и, кажется, опять собирался зареветь.

– Блядь, да прожуй ты. Чего бормочешь?

– Гофовю, фафаны, – Миша с трудом проглотил огромный кусок хлеба с кружочком колбасного сыра и повторил уже более внятно: – Пацаны. Тут такое дело. Меня вчера бабка припахала в сельпо с ней идти. Типа, крупа-сахар у неё закончились, а ей нести тяжело. Но сначала мы на Нагорную пошли…

– Фигасе, – Юрка присвистнул. – Для бешеной собаки семь вёрст не крюк. Это ж на другом конце села. Я за всю жизнь всего пару раз там был. Да и что там делать?

– Надо было к одному деду зайти, а он на Нагорной живёт. У бабки печь зачадила, а мастер только в райцентре есть, да и дерёт, сука, три шкуры. А этот дед, говорят, когда-то печником был. Вот бабка и решила…

– Короче, – перебил его Витька.

– У него в саду белый налив почти поспел.

– Да ты гонишь, – недоверчиво возразил один из подростков сидящих вокруг разложенной на манер скатерти газеты с едой. – У нас в саду тоже белый налив и яблоки ещё кислющие. Жрать невозможно.

– Вот и не жри, – пренебрежительно отмахнулся от него Мишка. – У вас, может, и кислющие, а у деда яблоки хорошие.

– Ты их пробовал?

– Ну не пробовал. И что? Я и так вижу – спелые яблоки или нет.

– Ага. На расстоянии определил. Эксперт-агроном.

– А в глаз? – Мишка угрожающе двинулся к насмешнику.

– Хватит базлать, – прервал их ссору Витька. Сыто икнув, он лениво отвалился на песок. – Чего спорить-то? Надо слазить и проверить. 

– А если поймают, – опасливо заметил Юрка.

– Чё, сдрейфил? – сам Мишка, в отличие от того же бесшабашного Витьки, не отличался храбростью, но он тщательно скрывал эту слабость, недостойную мужчины. И поэтому часто подначивал пацанов на шалости и никогда не упускал возможности уличить в трусости других. – Смотри, штаны уже мокрые. Обоссался от страха.

– Заткнись, – огрызнулся Юрка. – Ты, если что, в город свалишь, а меня мать прибьёт, если поймают.

 

Он не хотел, чтобы ребята, а особенно Витёк, заподозрили его в трусости. Но и гнева матери, в случае их поимки, тоже опасался. Когда Юрка был ещё совсем маленький, отец отсидел год в колонии за кражу овса. И мать до смерти боялась, что Юрка может пойти по его стопам. Яблоки – это, конечно, не совхозный овёс, но она любое воровство считала смертным грехом, ведущим на кривую дорожку. И за это вполне могла отходить по спине и ногам старыми вожжами, которые висели в сарае ещё со времён, когда отец работал конюхом в совхозной конюшне.

 

– Да кто тебя поймает? – Мишка презрительно выпятил губу, демонстрируя превосходство. – В доме, кроме деда, никто не живёт. А он старый, да ещё и глухой.

– Ну всё, договорились, – подвёл итог Витька. – Вечером после заката собираемся у Мишкиного дома, он ближе всех к Нагорной.

Хотя в их компании все были, с первого взгляда, на равных, но чаще всего решающее слово оставалось за ним. Приятели безоговорочно признавали его негласное лидерство и организаторские способности.

– Ты с нами?

Юрка, не желая больше спорить, нехотя кивнул.


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

***

– Ну и где этот дед живёт? – Витька тихо матюгнулся, врезавшись в спину остановившегося Мишки. – Хули молчишь? Заблудился?

– И ничего не заблудился, – огрызнулся тот, напряжённо вглядываясь в темноту. – Просто при свете дома выглядели немного по-другому, а сейчас они все одинаковые.

 

Из всей компании, собравшейся днём на берегу пруда, на «дело» отправились только четверо. Неразлучная троица – Мишка, Витёк и Юрка – и пацан, подвергший сомнению спелость яблок – то ли Валька, то ли Валерка – Витька не помнил точно его имени. Остальные, скорее всего, струсили. А может, родители не пустили их так поздно на улицу. 

Прождав возле Мишкиного дома лишние полчаса сверх оговорённого для встречи времени, парни отправились на Нагорную, которая находилась довольно далеко от мест их обычных прогулок. В эту часть села никто из них без особой на то надобности не совался. А если и случалось кому-то бывать здесь, то только днём. Вечерние прогулки были чреваты столкновением с местными. Село – как впрочем, наверно, и любой населённый пункт – было негласно поделено между пацанами, и чтобы безнаказанно пройти по чужой территории, требовалась веская причина. А обнос сада таковой никак не являлся.  

 

И теперь парни брели в темноте по незнакомым улицам, насторожено оглядываясь, без конца спотыкаясь и тихо матерясь. Фонари в посёлке уже года два как горели только в центре – возле правления и клуба – на остальных улицах освещения не было – либо перегорели лампы, и у совхоза не было денег, чтобы их заменить, либо местные умельцы и вовсе поснимали провода.

Витьке уже стало казаться, что они пошли на второй или даже третий круг. По крайней мере, резная лавочка под большим кустом сирени, возле которой они сейчас остановились, была точной копией той, на которой он, минут двадцать назад, завязывал шнурок на кроссовке.

  

– Блядь, нихуя не видно. Хоть глаз выколи, – громким шёпотом выругался Витька, ткнувшись в очередной раз Мишке в спину.

За забором, срывая глотку, злобно залаяла собака. Её подхватили в соседних дворах. Местные шавки, одна другой громче, старались показать хозяевам, что те не зря их кормят.

– Тише ты, – зашипел Мишка. – Всех перебудишь.

– Не пизди. Сам говорил, что дед глухой. Так что хуй его разбудишь.

– Витя, а материться нехорошо. Так мама Рая говорит.

– Блядь, кто тут? – Витька резко оглянулся, ориентируясь на писклявый голосок, и щёлкнул зажигалкой, напряжённо вглядываясь в темноту. И тут же схватил за шкирку шагнувшего навстречу Лёшку, встряхивая его, словно нашкодившего щенка. – Какого ты тут делаешь?! Ты как сюда попал, придурок?! Хули за нами увязался?!

– Витёк, поосторожней, – Юрка опасливо тронул рассерженного приятеля за плечо. – Ты ж малого так придушишь.

 

Выругавшись, Витька чуть ослабил захват, хотя тянуть за шиворот не перестал. Лёшка стоял покорный и тихий, даже не пытаясь вырваться. Он почти не шевелился, лишь чуть переминался на цыпочках, стараясь встать повыше – так ворот рубашки меньше врезался под горло, и можно было дышать почти свободно.

Правда пуговица неприятно давила под подбородок, но Лёшка думал, что всё это ерунда, главное, чтобы Витя перестал сердиться и разрешил остаться.

 

– Долго вы ещё собираетесь разборки наводить? – Недовольно заворчал Мишка. – Скоро луна взойдёт. Будем как на ладони. Дай ему поджопник, и пусть домой валит.

– Он же заблудится, – вступился сердобольный Юрик.

– И что? – Мишка удивлённо глянул на приятеля, вернее на его силуэт, тёмным пятном виднеющийся на фоне дощатого забора. – Тебе-то какое дело?

– Он пойдёт с нами.

– Витёк, ну ты чего? Куда с поциком? – возмущённо затараторил Мишка, чуть задыхаясь от волнения. – А если убегать придётся? Его же сразу поймают, и он нас сдаст.

– Не сдам, – пискнул Лёшка и обижено засопел.

– Тоже мне, Мальчиш–Кибальчиш выискался. Вали домой, мелочь.

– Захлопнись. Я сказал, шкет пойдёт с нами. А ты сильно не радуйся. Дома я с тобой ещё разберусь, – Витька отпустил ворот рубахи и, отвесив небольшого леща, подтолкнул Лёшку вперёд. – От меня ни на шаг. Понял?

 

Лёшка с готовностью кивнул, нимало не заботясь – сможет ли собеседник разглядеть в темноте его жест.

 

Даже не пытаясь спорить, Мишка пожал плечами и молча пошёл вперёд.

Собаки наконец успокоились. Только одна в конце улицы всё ещё взлаивала лениво. Но вот и она замолчала. И теперь кроме стрёкота сверчков в траве, ничто не нарушало тишину ночи.

 

– Кажется, здесь, – остановившись около очередного забора из неплотно прилегающих неструганных досок, Мишка повертел головой, пытаясь разглядеть окрестности. – Да, точно здесь.

– А как мы через него перелезем? – Валера-Валя с сомнением оглядел препятствие высотой метра в два. – Только заноз насажаем.

– Ты чё, как девка? Слабо через забор перелезть? – зло огрызнулся Мишка.

 

Днём он не подумал, как они попадут в сад. С бабкой они, естественно, заходили через калитку. Но теперь им этот путь был закрыт. А преодолеть препятствие в виде высокого забора было довольно проблематично. Но признавать, что он был неправ или что-то недодумал, Мишка не привык. Да и стычка с Витькой хорошего настроения не добавила.

 

Окинув притихшего Лёшку оценивающим взглядом, Мишка злорадно прищурился:

– Можно мелкого на ту сторону перебросить. Зря что ли он за нами увязался? Пусть яблок нарвёт. А мы тут подождём.

 – Ща я тебя самого переброшу. Обратно ты его будешь доставать? – недовольно заворчал Витька. – Надо доски проверить. Может, какая неплотно сидит. Выломаем снизу и пролезем. А ты не бойся. Никто тебя в сад не кинет.

– Я не б-боюсь, – Лёшкины зубы простучали азбукой Морзе.

– А чего дрожишь?

– З-замёрз.

 

Витька хотел уже разразиться недовольной тирадой, но посмотрев на маленькую фигурку, одетую в лёгкую рубашку и шорты, снял толстовку и, накинув на хрупкие плечи, только тихо проворчал: «Навязался на мою голову». И тут же заткнулся под восторженной Лёшкиной улыбкой, видной даже в темноте.

 

Витьку отвлёк тихий радостный возглас.

– Нашёл.

Юрка, не теряя зря времени, уже отогнул одну из досок и просунул внутрь голову, пытаясь разглядеть сад. Удостоверившись, что всё спокойно, протиснулся боком и нырнул в тёмный провал.

Подростки затаили дыхание, прислушиваясь к шуршанию за забором.

Доска опять отъехала в сторону, и в проем высунулась лохматая Юркина голова.

– Нормально. Только тут кусты, но пройти можно.

 

Все сразу засуетились, споря громким шёпотом, кто полезет следующим. Слегка оттерев Мишку плечом, к лазу подобрался Валя-Валера. Просунул в узкую щель ногу и попу и застыл на месте, глядя на приятелей то ли испуганно, то ли виновато.

– Давай быстрее. Чё замер? – Мишка нетерпеливо топтался рядом. – Зассал?

– Я застрял… кажется, – сдавлено просипел Валерка.

 

В сравнении с остальными приятелями, тощими и угловатыми, Валя-Валера был довольно упитан. А надетая по случаю прохладной ночи ватная куртка увеличивала его объем чуть ли не вдвое. И теперь он намертво застрял в заборе.

– Ну, ты лошара, – Мишка покачал головой.

– Эй, ты чего? – волновался по ту сторону Юрка. – Лезь, давай.

– Не могу. 

– Винни Пух, млин. Жрать меньше надо, – громким шёпотом возмущался Мишка.

Навалившись на Валерку плечом, он попытался протолкнуть его в дыру. Юрка по ту сторону забора тоже решил внести свою лепту. Его никак не привлекала перспектива оставаться одному в чужом саду, лишённым единственного пути отступления, и он с большим рвением потянул Валерку за ногу. Тот тут же заверещал:

– А-а-а-а. Ты мне ногу выдернешь!

 

Рядом во дворе заворчал соседский пёс, потревоженный шорохом кустов и невнятной руганью. Подростки застыли, прислушиваясь. Пёс прошёлся по двору, гремя цепью и, успокоенный тишиной, опять залез в будку.

 

– Тише вы, идиоты, – Витька отпихнул Мишу и уцепил Валерку за борта куртки, пытаясь снять её. 

Ткань затрещала, но Валерка умудрился извернуться в узком проёме, и куртка оказалась у Витьки в руках. 

– Нахуя фуфайку напялил? Ты бы ещё тулуп надел.

– Это не фуфайка, а охотничья куртка. 

 

Валерка, царапая о неровные края досок живот и спину, с трудом протиснулся в сад.

 

– Ага, как же, куртка, – подав через лаз ватник, Витя с Мишкой нырнули следом. 

 

Доска с тихим скрипом качнулась пару раз и остановилась, закрыв проем.

 

– Витя, Витя, а я? – заволновался Лёшка.

Испуганно засуетившись, он попытался отодвинуть тяжёлую доску, царапая о шершавую кору пальцы и едва не обламывая ногти. Чуть сдвинул её и попытался просунуть голову в узкую щель.

 

Но доска вдруг сама с лёгкостью отошла в сторону, и из темноты показался Витя.

– Жди меня тут. Никуда не уходи. Будешь на шухере. Если что, свисти, – приказал он строгим тоном.

 

Лёшка хотел спросить, что значит «на шухере»? И когда свистеть? Если кто-то пройдёт?  Или если станет страшно? Но в такой темноте пока не столкнёшься нос к носу, разглядеть кого-либо просто невозможно. А страшно Лёшке было уже сейчас. Да и свистеть он не умел. Он каждый день учился. Подражая Вите, закусывал зубами нижнюю губу и старательно дул. Но из-за выпавшего резца изо рта вместо звонкого свиста, вырывалось только смешное шипение.

Всё это Лёшка хотел сказать Вите, но тот уже исчез за забором.

 

Распорядившись, Витька вернулся в сад и полез через кусты, полосой разросшиеся вдоль забора. Ветви и острые сухие сучки чувствительно царапали голые руки, и Витя, оставшись без толстовки отданной Лёшке, порадовался, что это поросль вишни, а не малины, иначе набор колючек ему был бы обеспечен.

 

Выбравшись на открытое пространство, он чуть замешкался, оглядываясь по сторонам. Пока он разговаривал с мелким и продирался через препятствие, пацаны ушли, и теперь Витька не знал, куда двигаться дальше.

 

Сразу за забором и разросшейся вдоль него вишней расстилался огород. Можно было различить тёмное пятно то ли теплицы, то ли сарайчика и невысокие кусты, росшие рядами. Случайно задев один из них штаниной, Витя по резкому специфическому запаху понял, что это помидоры.

 

Луна уже взошла, но её закрывали плотные тучи, и определить в темноте, где сейчас его товарищи было сложно. И Витька, не доверяя зрению бесполезному сейчас, весь обратился в слух, пытаясь по звукам понять, в каком направлении их искать.

 

Шорох листвы и сдавленный шёпот раздавались от дома, возвышающегося чуть в стороне. Миновав грядки с помидорами и капустой, круглые кочаны которой, словно футбольные мячи, ровными рядами лежали на земле, Витька обнаружил утоптанную тропинку, ведущую от дощатого сортира – притулившегося в углу огорода рядом с кустом бузины – к бревенчатому дому, глухой стеной выходящему на огород.

Витька прошёл по тропинке. Потом вдоль дома, чуть касаясь стены кончиками пальцев, ощущая подушечками бархатистую гладкость и тепло древесины, прогретой за день на жарком летнем солнце. В темноте казалось, что это тёплый бок огромного добродушного животного. Иллюзию усиливала выбивающаяся кое-где пакля, которой конопатили щели между брёвнами. Её длинные нити вполне могли сойти за мех какого-нибудь доисторического мамонта. Казалось, что он сейчас заворочается во сне, отфыркиваясь и отгоняя надоедливых комаров, звенящих над ухом.

 

Завернув за угол, Витька попал в сад, где и обнаружил приятелей. Юрка стоял под деревом. Прямо над его головой, в развилке двух самых толстых ветвей, копошился Валерка. Нашарив в темной листве яблоки, он рвал и рассовывал их по карманам куртки, а часть кидал вниз в подставленный Юркой подол футболки. Но иногда он промахивался, и яблоки летели на землю или Юрке в голову. Тот только тихо ойкал и тёрся лбом о плечо, но подол футболки не отпускал.

 

Мишка крутился рядом. Он уже оборвал яблоки, что висели в пределах вытянутой руки и, запихнув их за пазуху заправленной в штаны футболки, теперь подбирался к тем, что росли выше. Тяжело подпрыгивая, словно перегруженный «кукурузник» взлетающий с убранного картофельного поля, он пытался дотянуться до ветки, на которой сидел Валерка. Яблоки под футболкой подпрыгивали вместе с ним, больно ударяя по рёбрам. Но Мишка, не обращая внимания, продолжал прыгать. В конце концов он зацепился за толстый сук и повис, подтягиваясь как на турнике. Яблоня качнулась и склонилась под его тяжестью. Ветка громко ударилась в окно выходящее в сад и с надсадным скрежетом проехала вниз, царапая стекло.

 

– Валим! – Мишкин голос от страха сорвался на визгливый фальцет, как-то особенно тревожно продолжив неприятный скрежет по стеклу.

Одновременно Мишка разжал пальцы, выпустив ветку, и с низкого старта рванул в сторону лаза в заборе. 

 

Чуть не до икоты испугавшись неожиданного шума, Валерка засуетился и попытался спрыгнуть следом, но не удержался на качающейся от Мишкиных кульбитов ветке. Нога заскользила по гладкой коре, и он полетел прямо на зазевавшегося Юрку.

Послышались маты и приглушенный стон.

– И-извини, – Валерка забарахтался, пытаясь встать, упираясь одной рукой Юрке прямо в живот, а другой в грудь.

– Блин, да слезь ты с меня, кабан, – Юрка захрипел и закашлялся.

 

Он уже стал задыхаться, когда тяжесть наконец исчезла, и вместо бестолково и испуганно барахтающегося Валерки над ним склонился Витя.

– Ты как? Идти можешь?

– Могу, – Юрка кивнул, с трудом поднимаясь и провожая взглядом Валерку, убегающего вслед за скрывшимся за углом дома Мишкой.

 

Что произошло дальше, Юрка и Витя поняли не сразу.

Из-за сложенного венцом угла дома вынырнул Мишка, и с криком «Шухер, там мужик» на полной скорости столкнулся лоб в лоб с летевшим навстречу Валеркой. Тот громко охнул и подпрыгнул на месте. Тут же в прыжке развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, словно гимнаст на показательном выступлении, и, не задерживаясь, побежал в противоположную сторону. Теперь он был впереди, а Мишка остался в арьергарде.

Следом за Мишкой из-за дома плавно выплыл яркий уголёк сигареты, сразу привлекая к себе внимание. И лишь потом мальчишки разглядели широкоплечий мужской силуэт. Мужчина двигался спокойно и неторопливо, видимо, ещё не заметив незваных гостей.

 

В это время Валерка, пробежав вдоль стены, скрылся за противоположным углом. Там, где находились двор и крыльцо. Но вдруг во дворе вспыхнул свет, показавшийся особенно ослепительным после кромешной тьмы под деревьями. В его яркой полосе, словно бабочка бьющаяся о лампу, беспорядочно заметалась Валеркина тень, а потом появился он сам. Кинувшись обратно в сад, он опять столкнулся лбом с несущимся навстречу Мишкой. За Валеркой, чуть не наступая на пятки, следовал дед в фуфайке и кальсонах. И с ружьём в руках.

 

Витька с Юркой так и стояли под яблоней, не успевая ориентироваться в изменяющемся каждую секунду местоположении друзей. И только вертели головами, следя за их метаниями между дедом, матерящим их на все корки, и мужиком, который ржал в голос раскатистым басом.

Но этот забег не мог продолжаться вечно. Витька, оценив ситуацию, решил, что смеющийся мужик безопаснее деда с ружьём. Громко скомандовав: «К забору», – прошмыгнул мимо мужчины, обходя его по небольшой дуге, подавая пример остальным.


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

***

Деду Василию не спалось. После почти пятилетнего отсутствия в гости приехал племяш Антоха – единственный сын его сестры Марьяны. Последний раз они виделись на её похоронах, и сейчас дед разволновался встречей. К тому же они засиделись допоздна. Ну и, чуть выпили – не без этого – давно припрятанной дедом для подобного случая магазинной водки. Вспомнили родных, поделились новостями, обсудили политическую обстановку в стране и мире вообще. Но больше всего они говорили об армии.

Антоха, а вернее Антон Михайлович Звонарёв – кадровый военный, воевал в Афгане и Чечне, а у деда Василия за плечами была Великая Отечественная. Будучи девятнадцатилетним мальчишкой, он прошагал пол-Европы в составе пехотного полка. И теперь дед Василий – впрочем, как любой мужчина, прошедший армию – мнил себя великим знатоком стратегии и тактики. Антон только посмеивался над горячностью деда, его устаревшими представлениями о ведении боевых действий и непониманием ситуаций в горячих точках, но разъяснять суть происходящего не торопился и в бутылку не лез, а лишь слегка подначивал, радуясь, что с годами задора у деда Василия не убавилось.

 

Разошлись они затемно, и теперь дед беспокойно ворочался за печкой.

В этот узкий закуток, куда помещались только односпальная кровать и стул, он перебрался после смерти жены.  За пятьдесят лет, что они прожили вместе, широкое супружеское ложе – украшенное никелированными шишками на кованых спинках и огромной мягкой периной – подаренное им на свадьбу родителями его Алевтины, настолько прочно ассоциировалось с женой, что уснуть на нем одному было сложно. И только в тёмном запечке, по необъяснимым причинам, дед Василий не чувствовал себя одиноко.

 

Но сегодня душу бередили воспоминания об ушедших годах.  И дед Василий, борясь с накатившей бессонницей, вздыхал, кряхтя поворачивался с бока на бок, стараясь сильно не скрипеть панцирной сеткой старой кровати, и прислушивался к звукам дома.

Дом-пятистенок был стар, как и сам дед Василий, но такой же крепкий. Словно мучаясь артритом, он скрипел половицами и ставнями, но ещё твёрдо стоял на земле, не заваливаясь на бок. И его бревенчатые бока от дождей и палящего солнца, казалось, становились лишь прочнее.

 

Антохе видать тоже не спалось. Дед слышал, как тот ворочается за стеной.

 

«Вот ведь не сложилась у Антохи жисть. Хороший он мужик, а с бабами не везёт. Сорок лет и ни жены, ни детей, ни дома настоящего. Да и то, не всякая баба будет за своим мужем по стране таскаться, терпеть гарнизонную скуку и бытовую неустроенность. Это раньше порядок во всём был. Семья на первом месте. Мужик достаток обеспечивал, за хозяйством следил. В деревне мужской работы завсегда много: вспахать, посеять, сено накосить, дом или забор подправить, дров наколоть. А баба знала – её обязанность мужа холить и лелеять, детей растить, уют в доме создать. Ну и хозяина слушаться. Вот Алевтина, сроду слова поперёк не говорила. Да ещё и наперёд знала, чего муж захочет. Бывало, подумать не успеешь, а она уже готовое решение выдаёт. И ведь так всё складно у неё выходило, что только кивать оставалось: «Да-да, правильно поняла, именно так я и хотел». Так и жили, душа в душу, пока Господь не прибрал её в прошлом году.

А Антонова фифа городская, после свадьбы пожила полгода в дальнем гарнизоне, закрутила роман с командиром, да и усвистала в город, пока муж в Афгане воевал. Это теперь, когда он полковника получил, да жилье в столице, свиристелка вспомнила о нём, вернуться захотела. Мол, семья у нас, не поздно ещё и деток родить. Только теперь уже Антохе этого не надо. Кроме армии другой семьи он не знает. Да и понятно, привык, за столько-то лет».

 

Дверь в комнату приоткрылась, скрипнула рассохшаяся половица. В темноте замаячил силуэт. Антон, старясь не шуметь, на ощупь двинулся через кухню к выходу. В тишине ночи его босые ступни звонко шлёпали по деревянному полу.

– Не спится, Антоха?

– Да. Пойду, покурю.

– Давай, чего ж не покурить. Да и я, пожалуй, проветрюсь до сортира, – дед сел, нашаривая в темноте валенки с обрезанными голенищами. Повздыхал, поскрёб пятерней подбородок, заросший седой клочкастой бородой. Поднялся, с кряхтением хватаясь за поясницу и бормоча под нос. – Ох, грехи наши тяжкие.

 

После душного, жаркого дня с его пронзительно-голубым безоблачным небом к ночи набежали тёмные тучи, и на улице ощутимо похолодало.

Антон прикурил, прислонившись плечом к резному столбику крыльца, и выдохнул клуб дыма в ночное небо. В разрывах между тучами, по краю подсвеченных серебристым светом луны, сверкали звезды. Мужчина полюбовался их спокойным сиянием, подумав, что в России небо совсем не такое, как на Кавказе или в Азии. Тут оно дышит умиротворением и покоем. А там небо опасно-красивое и тревожное. С мириадами ярких звёзд, которые словно фантастические хищные цветы на антрацитно-чёрном поле, подмигивают, зовут, обещая удовольствие и рай. А засмотришься, пытаясь проникнуть взглядом в глубину, и кажется, что вот сейчас закружится голова, покачнёшься и полетишь кувырком в этот бездонный колодец. Или небо раскроется, как пасть хищника, звезды расступятся, и из чёрного провала повалят стрекозы-вертолёты, сея из распоротого брюха огонь и смерть.

 

Антон Михайлович тряхнул головой, разгоняя наваждение. Глубоко вдохнул пьянящий ночной воздух и с наслаждением потянулся до хруста в позвоночнике, расправляя мускулистые плечи.

 

«Пожалуй, тоже прогуляюсь к сортиру», – затушил окурок в прикрученной к перилам жестяной банке из-под консервов и неторопливо спустился с крыльца.

Прикуривая на ходу вторую сигарету, через палисадник прошёл в огород и уже взялся за деревянную ручку дощатой двери с вырезанным вверху кокетливым сердечком, когда услышал за домом какой-то шум.

Изменив маршрут, Антон Михайлович направился в сад.

 

Как только племянник скрылся в палисаднике, на крыльцо вышел дед Василий.

Его не интересовало звёздное небо и загадочный свет Луны. Единственное, о чем он подумал, что ночь сегодня прохладная и следует поберечь свои старые кости. Запахнув фуфайку, дед включил свет над дверью, чтобы не споткнуться в темноте. И уже было собрался спуститься во двор, как из-за угла дома выскочил невысокий, чуть полноватый подросток в ватнике цвета хаки, с претензией на куртку то ли десантника, то ли охотника. Увидев деда, он испуганно вытаращил глаза, словно увидел привидение, и заметавшись в растерянности по двору, быстро нырнул обратно в сад, как вспугнутый таракан под печку.

 

Досадливо крякнув, дед Василий подхватил ружье, что всегда висело при входе в сенях, и решительно двинулся за нарушителем.  Заряженное солью старенькое ружье дед держал, чтобы гонять местную шпану, что иногда лазила к нему, не столько воруя, сколько топча и портя урожай. Большого вреда соль не причинит, но хоть какой-то урок будет. Если попасть в мягкое место, пострадавший дня три сидеть не сможет, вспоминая недобрым словом чужой огород и меткость хозяина.

 

Как дед Василий и предполагал, в сад залезли подростки. Они, словно испуганные зайцы, суетливо метались из стороны в сторону – от одного угла дома, где уже стоял племяш, до другого. Прицелившись в воришек, дед, чуть ли не подпрыгивая от возбуждения, закричал с азартом в надтреснутом старческом голосе:

– Ах, ты ж етить растуды налево. Вот я вас ужо. Антоха, лови огольцов!

 

Из-под яблони метнулись ещё двое, не замеченные дедом в темноте, и вся компания, проскочив мимо веселящегося Антона, скрылась за углом.

 

*

Лёшка всё это время послушно стоял возле лаза, не отходя ни на шаг от места, где его оставил Витя. Высокая трава, разросшаяся вдоль забора, щекотала и колола голые икры, и Лёшка нетерпеливо переступал тощими ногами, прикрытыми до середины острых коленок Витиной толстовкой, которая висела на нем, как на вешалке.

Ему было не по себе. При каждом звуке он нервно вздрагивал и ёжился, сам не понимая от холода или страха, что его оставили одного в темноте. Его немного пугали непонятные шорохи в кустах, звон цепи и тихое ворчание собаки в соседнем дворе, которая то ли чуяла чужака, то ли просто ей что-то снилось. 

 

Казалось, что парней нет уже долго. Очень долго. Может, уже и ночь прошла, и сейчас встанет солнце.

 

А вдруг с Витей что-то случилось?! Он мог упасть с дерева и сломать ногу. Может, он лежит там один в чужом саду, всеми покинутый, ему одиноко и страшно и он ждёт, чтобы хоть кто-то ему помог. Но сумеет ли Лёшка найти его в темноте? И как дотащит до дома? Витя ведь большой и тяжёлый.

А если придёт хозяин сада?!

 

Перед Лёшкиным взором встал огромный бородатый мужик, похожий на лешего или домового. Он грозил кулачищем в пустоту и страшно скалил жёлтые зубы.

Лёшка тревожно оглянулся по сторонам, опасаясь увидеть придуманное страшилище вживую. Но вокруг, кроме уже привычных шорохов и звуков, было тихо. И Лёшка немного успокоился.

 

Витя сильный и ловкий. С ним ничего не может произойти. Раз сказал ждать его здесь, значит он обязательно придёт. Нужно просто набраться терпения. А чтобы не было так страшно, можно зажмурить глаза.

 

Бросить всё и сбежать домой, Лёшке даже не пришло в голову.

 

Чтобы немного отвлечься от тревожных мыслей, он поковырял неструганые доски забора, поддевая ногтем шершавую сосновую кору. Она снималась тонкими пластинками и тут же крошилась в пальцах, рассыпаясь ломкими хлопьями.

 

Вдруг за забором в глубине сада раздался крик. Добрался до самой высокой ноты и резко оборвался.

Лёшка испуганно вздрогнул и выронил отломанный кусок коры. И тут же торопливо придвинулся к забору. Оперся ладошками о доски и попытался заглянуть в тёмную щель между ними. Но кроме черноты, ничего не увидел. Тогда он приложился ухом, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

Какое-то время всё было тихо. Потом послышался шум – будто стадо напуганных лосей неслось через кусты, ломая ветки – и раздались маты. Лёшка, на всякий случай, отодвинулся подальше от лаза.

И вовремя.

 

Первым из дыры в заборе выскочил Валя-Валера. Он вылетел, словно пробка из бутылки шампанского. Проскочил прямо в фуфайке, не задерживаясь ни на секунду. Следом за ним показался Юрка. Мишка, не дожидаясь, когда освободится проход, от страха перемахнул через двухметровый забор, будто это невысокий штакетник. Если бы его видел в этот момент Бубка*, он бы позеленел от зависти. Последним, чуть замешкавшись, вылез Витя. Ухватив за руку застывшего на месте Лёшку, он рванул вперёд, потянув его за собой словно электровоз маленький вагончик.

 

Стараясь не отставать от Вити, Лёшка, вцепившись в его ладонь, бежал, что было сил, но длинные полы толстовки путались между ног, мешая бежать, а «собачка» замка каждый раз больно ударяла о колени. На перекрёстке, поворачивая на соседнюю улицу, Лёшка споткнулся о какой-то камень и чуть не упал. Но Витя подхватил его подмышки, ставя на ноги. Лёшка в панике оглянулся, опасаясь увидеть преследователей, готовых схватить его за шиворот.

Но рядом никого не было. Лишь вдалеке, возле ворот, в ярком свете вышедшей из-за туч луны, вырисовывалась сухопарая, чуть сгорбленная фигура старика, который тряс в воздухе ружьём и материл «проклятых оглоедов», обещая им все кары небесные. Рядом с ним смеялся высокий широкоплечий мужчина.

 

*

Пробежав три улицы и убедившись, что погони нет, подростки наконец остановились. Уперев руки в колени и согнувшись пополам, они, тяжело и хрипло дыша, какое-то время стояли молча, не в силах произнести ни слова.

 

Чуть отдышавшись, Юрка заговорил противным голосом, явно передразнивая Мишку:

– Дед глухой. Спит без задних ног и нихрена не слышит.

– Я чё, знал, что к нему кто-то придёт? – огрызнулся тот.

 

Готовую начаться ссору прервал Витька. Он вынырнул из темноты, таща на буксире Лёшу.

– Пацаны, я жетон посеял.

– Армейский жетон?!

Подростки сочувственно и тревожно посмотрели на приятеля. Витька обречённо кивнул.

 

Этим жетоном на серебристой цепочке – с выбитыми на тонкой железной пластине с закруглёнными углами группой крови, фамилией и именем, точь-в-точь как у солдат в американских боевиках – Витька очень гордился.

Жетон был настоящий солдатский, а не какая-то подделка, которую можно купить в любом киоске. В прошлом году Витька выменял его возле гостиницы у какого-то иностранца на несколько значков. Не на нынешние, сляпанные кооператорами из тонкой жести, с гнутой и заточенной на конце проволокой вместо булавки, а ещё советские: добротные, сделанные из «тяжёлого» металла. 

 

В этих значках запечатлелось Витькино детство.

Когда-то он очень дорожил ими. Каждый день любовно перебирал свою коллекцию. Аккуратно, в только ему одному известном порядке, раскладывал в альбоме, прикрепляя к поролоновым листам. Менялся с пацанами. Экономил на завтраках, чтобы по дороге из школы купить в киоске Союзпечати очередной значок с летящим по небу самолётом и гордой надписью «Аэрофлот», или с рельефным танком на фоне взрыва. 

 

Но детство прошло, и в четырнадцать Витька расставался с когда-то столь ценными для него экземплярами уже без всякого сожаления. Он равнодушно смотрел, как иностранец откалывает понравившиеся значки, откладывая их в сторону, рядом с вожделенным солдатским жетоном на серебристой цепочке. Теперь все помыслы подростка сконцентрировались на нем. И Витька с одинаковым безразличием расставался с мультяшным львом Бонифацием, что купили ему в четыре года. И с выпущенным к тридцатилетию Сталинградской битвы юбилейным знаком, выменянным у мелкого шкета с соседней улицы на пять значков с героями мультфильмов. И с октябрятской звёздочкой. 

Ею первоклассник Витя когда-то гордился больше всего. Став октябрёнком, первые дни он не расставался с ней ни на минуту. И даже когда ложился спать, клал значок под подушку. Потом немного остыл и, приходя из школы, уже не перекалывал звёздочку со школьной формы на домашнюю футболку. Но ещё долго Витя лелеял в душе воспоминание, как на торжественной линейке высокий пятиклассник с красным галстуком на груди прикрепил эту звёздочку к кармашку его форменного пиджачка.  

 

И вот теперь один металлический жетон на цепочке в виде соединённых шариков, перекрывал ценность всей коллекции значков, которую он собирал несколько лет.

 

А потом знакомый чеканщик за бутылку водки, стащенную Витькой у матери, перебил на жетоне имя и подправил дату рождения. Группа крови на жетоне, к счастью, совпадала с его.

С тех пор Витька носил жетон на шее, практически не снимая. Часто он выправлял его поверх футболки, словно тот выбился случайно, и, перехватывая завистливые взгляды дворовой шпаны, просто раздувался от гордости, хотя внешне всегда старательно изображал спокойное безразличие. 

 

Но в этот раз – пока он оттаскивал упавшего Валеру и помогал подняться Юрке – жетон сам выбился из-под футболки. А когда Витька лез через кусты и дыру в заборе, цепочка за что-то зацепилась и оборвалась.

Собственно Витька вполне мог успеть поискать его. Хоть дед уже и гремел засовом на калитке. Но в темноте попасть из ружья по убегающей фигуре ему, скорее всего, не удалось бы. А тягаться с пятнадцатилетним подростком в беге деду было без вариантов. А его гость, похоже, вообще не собирался участвовать в преследовании. По крайней мере в кусты за пацанами он не полез. Так что времени у Витьки было вполне достаточно.

Если бы не Лёшка.

 

Шкет, к огромному Витькиному удивлению, не убежал при первой же тревоге, а так и топтался у забора, поджидая его. Поэтому пришлось пожертвовать жетоном. Про себя Витька решил, что вернётся сюда, как только рассветёт, и потихоньку пошарит по кустам. Вряд ли дед или его гость сообразят что-то искать у забора. Так что шансы вернуть жетон были весьма велики. Такие же, как и те, что если бы они не поторопились убежать, то дед схватил бы этого мелкого придурка.

 

 *

– А если они найдут жетон? – испуганно вскинулся Мишка, отвлекая Витьку от размышлений. – На нем ведь твоя фамилия.

– Кто его ночью в кустах найдёт? А я приду на рассвете и пошарю там по-тихому. Да даже если и найдут, – Витька с преувеличенным пренебрежением и вызовом взглянул на собеседника, – ты-то чего очкуешь? Твоей фамилии там нет, – и, не дожидаясь ответа, перевёл разговор в другое русло. – Что яблоки? Не зря хоть лазили?

 

Мишка запустил руку за пазуху, оттягивая горловину, пошарил под футболкой и протянул яблоко. Нагревшись от горячей мальчишеской кожи, оно тёплым шаром легло в ладонь.

Оборвав оставшиеся на черенке листья, Витька потёр яблоко о штанину и откусил почти половину. Но тут же скривился и выплюнул чуть жёваную мякоть.

– Блядь, кислое, сука!

Отшвырнул огрызок в сторону. Тот с глухим стуком ударился о забор. Витька ещё раз сплюнул под ноги и, ни на кого не оборачиваясь, пошёл в сторону дома.

Подростки переглянулись. Мишка пожал плечами и вытащил из-за пояса штанов подол футболки, вытряхивая яблоки. Они посыпались, ударяясь о землю и чуть подпрыгивая, словно небольшие зелёные мячики. Валерка раскрыл было рот, собираясь выдать злорадное «Я же говорил», но наткнувшись на мрачный Мишкин взгляд, промолчал и просто вывернул карманы.

Все молча последовали за Витей.

 

Через секунду они скрылись в темноте. Улица опять опустела. Теперь её тишину нарушал только стрёкот сверчков. Но вдруг и они замолчали. Из кустов, громко топая лапами, выбрался ёж. Прошуршав по траве, подобрался к обочине. Быстро-быстро двигая носом, обнюхал горку яблок, фыркнул недовольно и, развернувшись, опять скрылся в кустах.

______________________________

*Бубка С.Н. – советский и украинский спортсмен-легкоатлет по прыжкам с шестом, первый в мире человек, прыгнувший выше шести метров.


	4. Chapter 4

4

 

***

Лёшка проснулся поздно. Солнце светило в окно, заливая ярким светом «спальню» – две кровати, поставленные «паровозиком», отгороженные ситцевыми занавесками от основной комнаты.

 

Сладко потянувшись, Лёшка закинул голову назад и посмотрел на соседнюю кровать, стоящую ногами к его изголовью. Вити не было.

За приоткрытой дверью, в кухне громко играли позывные радио «Маяк».

– Передаём сигналы точного времени.

Лёшка замер и стал старательно считать вполголоса, чуть шевеля губами:

 – Один, два, три…

Пропикало одиннадцать.

– Доброе утро, товарищи, – раздался бодрый голос ведущего. – Начинаем производственную гимнастику*. На месте шагом марш. Раз, два, три, четыре…

 

Под ритмичные звуки пианино Лёшка вскинул ноги. Байковое одеяло взлетело и тут же опустилось, накрывая шалашиком. Лёшка взбрыкнул, перебирая ногами, с каждым «шагом» вновь подбрасывая тонкую байку.

– Ходьбу закончили... Переходим к следующему упражнению. Ноги на ширине плеч…

Лёшка завозился и, откинув одеяло, вскочил с кровати.

 

В кухне тоже никого не было. Все давно разошлись по своим делам. Завтрак стоял на столе, накрытый сверху льняной салфеткой. Но прежде чем сесть, Лёшка подошёл к рукомойнику, прикрученному к стене в углу кухни.

Погремев железным штырём и полюбовавшись, как вода тонкой струйкой льётся в эмалированный таз, он намочил подушечки указательных пальцев и старательно потёр глаза.

Решив, что этого вполне достаточно и с умыванием можно заканчивать, мальчик повозил полотенцем по практически сухому лицу и собрался сесть за стол. Но на стуле, на котором Лёшка обычно сидел, разлеглась пёстрая, немного облезлая кошка. Имени у кошки не было, её так и звали Кошка. Или Старушка. Старушка была независима и совершенно неласкова. Дома она появлялась очень редко, предпочитая проводить время на совхозной ферме, где было много мышей. Она бегала туда даже зимой, в сильные морозы. Поэтому кончики ушей и хвоста были у неё отморожены. Посягательств на свою свободу кошка не выносила. Первое время Лёшка ещё пытался с ней подружиться. Но получив пару царапин, оставил в покое.

 

Лёшка осторожно приподнял стул за деревянную спинку, пытаясь согнать Старушку. Но та упрямо вцепилась когтями в обитое искусственной кожей сидение.

– Киса, пусти меня, – Лёшка робко тронул пятнистый шерстяной бок.

Кошка недовольно дёрнула обрубком хвоста, выражая презрение, и тут же спрыгнула, перебираясь на прогретый солнцем подоконник.

 

Поёрзав попой, Лёшка устроился на стуле поудобнее и заглянул под салфетку. В большой миске он обнаружил варёный картофель. Рядом, прямо на столе, лежал не нарезанный каравай хлеба и стояла крынка с молоком.

Посыпанную укропом картошку Лёшка проигнорировал. Отломив от свежеиспечённого каравая хрустящую корку, он шумно втянул носом аппетитный дразнящий запах и впился зубами в душистую мякоть. Прожевав хлеб, Лёшка потянулся к молоку. Молоко мама Рая на ночь ставила в погреб, чтобы не скисло, и теперь, глиняные бока крынки приятно холодили ладони.

Попив молоко прямо через край, Лёшка вытер тыльной стороной ладони рот и отправился к своей подружке Светке.

 

Вообще-то Лёшка с девчонками не дружил. Не пацанское это дело водить дружбу с этими плаксами. Но в селе в их переулке и на трёх прилегающих улицах, куда ему разрешалось ходить самостоятельно, мальчишек его возраста не было. Поэтому, переступив через свою мужскую гордость, Лёшка и свёл знакомство с девчонкой. Да и жила Светка не в областном центре, откуда был родом сам Лёшка, а в близлежащем небольшом городке, и Лёшка мог быть уверен, что дома никто из приятелей не узнает об этой дружбе.

 

Дом Светкиной бабушки находился на границе разрешённой для прогулок территории. Пройти к нему можно было в обход, пройдя по трём улицам. Либо напрямик, через тёмный овраг, заросший высоченными вётлами, в ветвях которых вили гнезда грачи. Если встать под деревьями и крикнуть во всю силу лёгких, грачи поднимались в воздух и кружили большой чёрной тучей, заслоняя солнце, тревожно и громко каркая.

По дну оврага текла мелководная речка. «Воробью по колено», – говорила баба Зина, вспоминая, что когда она была маленькой, они ныряли с мостков, потому что глубина была больше роста взрослого мужчины.

 

Лёшка любил тут бывать. Перед самым спуском в овраг, где тень от деревьев не заслоняла солнце, густо росли цветы: медуница, Иван-да-марья, одуванчики. И над ними всегда порхали разнообразные бабочки и натужно гудели тяжёлые шмели. А если спуститься по извилистой тропинке к речке, к старым мосткам, то можно понаблюдать, как по мутной воде бегают наперегонки водомерки. А уже в самой глубине оврага, под деревьями, если поискать, приподнимая большие влажные листья лопуха, иногда можно найти выпавшего из гнезда грачонка.

Лёшкина бы воля, он не уходил бы отсюда до ночи. Но узнав, где мальчик проводит время, мама Рая строго настрого запретила ходить туда одному.

Лёшка старался лишний раз не нарушать запрет, чтобы не огорчать маму Раю. По крайней мере, к Светке он всегда ходил по улицам, хотя через овраг было раза в два ближе. Но за оврагом располагалась совхозная ферма, с коровниками и силосными ямами. И его могли увидеть соседи и сказать домашним, что он бегает этой дорогой.

 

Пробежав по пыльным скучным улицам, Лёшка подошёл к Светкиному дому, который стоял чуть в стороне от остальных, выходя огородом на ферму.

Встав на цыпочки и просунув руку в узкую щель между забором и калиткой, Лёшка с трудом отодвинул тугую щеколду, обдирая запястье о неровные доски, и прошёл по заросшей спорышем тропинке.

 

Светка сидела на крыльце и дразнила котёнка, помахивая перед его мордочкой тонким прутиком. Котёнок подпрыгивал, перекатывался маленьким пушистым комочком, выпускал острые коготки и смешно перебирал коротенькими лапками.

 

– Хватит баловаться, – на крыльце появилась высокая, ещё не старая женщина. Через плечо у неё висела огромная чёрная сумка. Бабушка у Светки работала почтальоном. Она ходила по всей деревне, разнося письма и газеты.

– Пошли, – женщина кивнула внучке и забормотала себе под нос, запихивая широкие ступни в стоптанные туфли на низком каблуке. – Вот ведь привезут, бросят дитё, а я валандайся.

– Не хочу, – Светка топнула ногой и отшвырнула прутик. Котёнок испуганно вздыбил шёрстку и убежал под крыльцо. – Я дома останусь. Я уже большая. Мы с Лёшей поиграем.

Родители её баловали. И она могла позволить себе покапризничать, потому что знала – отец не позволит её бабушке и своей тёще строго обращаться с ней. Но Лёшка заробел, глядя на сурово сдвинутые брови почтальонки. На него ведь защита Светкиного отца не распространялась.

 

– Щас! Как же, – женщина насмешливо хмыкнула. – Оставь их тут, а они или дом спалят, или усвищут куда – не найдёшь. Отвечай потом перед родителями. Случись что, твой отец поедом меня съест. Вот достался же дочери такой. Вечно всем недоволен, кабаняка. То ему не то и это не эдак. А тут эта ещё… прынцесса. Большая она. Ишь, чего удумала. Собирайся! Со мной пойдёшь, почту разносить.

– Ну-у-у, ба-а-ба-а, – Светка капризно выпятила губу, – не хочу почту разносить. С тобой скучно. Хочу с Лёшей играть.

– О-о-о, заныла, – почтальонша недовольно глянула на внучку. – Ну всё, хватит! Идти пора, а то до ночи не управимся.

 

Но Светка надулась и, скрестив руки на груди, уселась на крыльцо, всем видом показывая, что добровольно с места не сдвинется. Почтальонша лишь покачала головой и вздохнула:

– Ладно, приятеля можешь с собой взять.

– Лёшка, пойдём с нами! – глаза у Светки загорелись. Ей страшно не хотелось весь день одной таскаться по деревне с ворчливой бабкой.

 

Лёшка шмыгнул носом и нерешительно переступил с ноги на ногу.

Село было очень большое. Лёшка видел только близлежащие к их дому улицы. И центральную площадь, вокруг которой располагались церковь, клуб, почтамт и остановка, с которой уезжал автобус до райцентра. Ещё в селе были библиотека, школа и детский сад.

Но дальше площади Лёшка не бывал и ему было интересно, а что же ещё скрывается за всеми этими деревьями и заборами. Но мама Рая и тем более отец запрещали ему уходить далеко. Хотя, может, со Светкиной бабушкой можно? Ведь получается, что Лёшка не просто уйдёт без спроса далеко от дома, а будет вместе с взрослым человеком. И даже, можно сказать, что он будет работать – помогать разносить газеты и журналы. Разве это плохо?

 

*

Вся дорога слилась в Лёшкином сознании в сплошную полосу заборов, калиток, палисадников и домов. Мимо некоторых они проходили почти не задерживаясь, бросив мимоходом газету или продолговатый белый конверт. У некоторых останавливались надолго. Почтальонша делилась новостями с хозяевами. Казалось, что она знает всех в селе и в курсе всех событий.

 

Пока взрослые вели свои скучные разговоры, Светка с Лёшкой, раскинув руки в стороны и задрав голову к небу, крутились на месте, приговаривая:

– Самолёт, самолёт, посади меня в полёт…

Скоро голова начинала кружиться и они падали в пыльную траву и цветы, росшие вдоль заборов, договаривая скороговоркой, перебивая друг друга:

– А в полете пусто, выросла капуста.

И громко смеялись.

 

Наконец большая сумка из чёрного дерматина опустела, и они повернули к дому. В конце улицы они остановились последний раз. Порывшись в бездонных дерматиновых недрах, почтальонша достала газету и бросила в почтовый ящик, прикрученный сбоку от калитки.

На громкий хлопок железной крышки, по гравиевой дорожке им навстречу выбежал косолапый, толстопузый щенок. Распластавшись по земле, он пробрался в щель под калиткой и весело запрыгал вокруг них, тявкая тонким голоском.

Лёшка застыл в немом благоговении. А Светка, умильно взмахнув руками, засюсюкала:

– Ой, какой холёсенький. Пуфыстик маленький. Баба, баба, хочу такого!

– Тихо ты. Чего разоралась на всю улицу? – почтальонша воровато оглянулась по сторонам и, подхватив щенка за шкирку, засунула его в тёмное нутро почтовой сумки.

 

Всю обратную дорогу Светка, забыв о приятеле, вилась вокруг бабушки, пытаясь заглянуть в сумку. Почтальонша несильно била её по рукам и ворчала, чтобы та отстала, иначе она выкинет кутёнка в канаву.

Лёшка молчал, боясь, что она может осуществить свою угрозу. Хотя ему до дрожи в пальцах хотелось погладить мохнатую шёрстку. Он всю свою жизнь мечтал о таком лопоухом, неуклюжем щенке, но ему не разрешали заводить собаку.

 

Щенок всё это время сидел в сумке не шевелясь и не подавая голос. Но стоило им зайти во двор, беспокойно завозился и жалобно заскулил. Как только почтальонша вытряхнула его на траву, он радостно замахал коротким хвостиком, смешно отряхнул задние лапки и побежал знакомиться с новым домом, тычась мокрым носом во все уголки двора. Ребята кинулись за ним, пытаясь поймать и погладить. Но щенок неожиданно ловко уворачивался от их рук и мохнатым комочком нёсся в другую сторону.

 

– Не путайтесь под ногами. Места другого нет, как перед крыльцом мельтешить?

С вызовом взглянув на недовольную бабку, Светка фыркнула и потянула Лёшку за старую сарайку вначале огорода, пнув в ту же сторону попавшийся по дороге мячик. Щенка мячик заинтересовал, и он кинулся за ним.

 

За сараем Лёшка со Светкой стали перекидывать мячик друг другу, дразня щенка. А тот носился между ними, задрав мордочку и звонко лая. Ребят его беготня очень веселила.

Но скоро простое перебрасывание мяча надоело, и Светка предложила петь – у кого в руках мяч, тот что-нибудь поёт, как только мяч переходит к другому, он должен продолжить.

Не дожидаясь Лёшкиного согласия, она завопила во всё горло:

 

Галка северная птица морозов не боится

И может на лету почесать свою пи…

 

Мячик перелетел к Лёшке, и тот громко подхватил:

 

Пираты, пираты, весёлые ребята.

Днём дерутся, а вечером е…

 

Мячик вновь полетел к Светке.

 

Ехал мельник на базар

И за три копейки показывал всем ху…

 

Чуть не получив мячом по лбу, Лёшка еле поймал его и заорал ещё громче:

 

Художник, художник молодой

Нарисуй мне бабу с разорванной пи…

 

– Ты чего тут горланишь, охальник?! – из-за сарайки вышла почтальонша. – Это ещё что такое?! Ишь, чего удумал. Будет он мне девку учить всякой гадости, а мне перед родителями ответ держи. Давай, давай отсюда. Вот я мачехе твой скажу, чтоб выпорола. В следующий раз неповадно будет.

 

Лёшка мучительно покраснел.

 

– Приходи к вечеру. Бабка на почту уйдёт, а я дома останусь, – успела шепнуть Светка.

Лёшка чуть кивнул и, опустив голову, понуро побрёл к выходу.

– Д-до свидания.

Он осторожно обошёл женщину – уперев руки в крепкие бедра, она так и стояла у него на дороге, не двинувшись с места – и рванул к калитке.

 

Лёшка почти не испугался, что почтальонка нажалуется на него маме Рае. Пороть та его точно не будет. Ну, поругает. Может, даже слегка шлёпнет для порядка. Но вот слово «мачеха» больно резануло слух.

Раньше Лёшка, слыша перешёптывания соседок жалеющих его, очень переживал, что отец женится и в дом придёт злая мачеха. Такая же, как в сказках. Она будет бить приёмного сына и заставлять много работать. Иногда, прежде чем уснуть, он долго лежал без сна и представлял, как бредёт ночью по заснеженному лесу, собирая хворост, а вдалеке страшно воют волки.

Зачем в городской квартире может понадобиться хворост, он не задумывался.

 

Но новая папина жена была совсем не похожа на тех, что описывают в сказках. И обидное «мачеха», зло брошенное почтальонкой, никак не могло относиться к доброй Рае.

 

Пока они жили с отцом вдвоём, мальчик очень скучал по мягким любящим объятиям и тёплому слову «мама». Может, ещё и поэтому Лёшка очень быстро привязался к женщине и почти сразу стал называть мамой. Но обязательно добавлял «Рая». Иначе – как ему казалось – можно обидеть свою родную маму, образ которой он бережно хранил в душе.

 

Лёшкина мать умерла, когда ему было пять лет. Пьяный водитель, вылетев на красный свет, сбил её на переходе, когда она шла за сыном в детский сад.

Лёшка помнил, как в тот день он ждал её, прижавшись лицом к прутьям ограды. Всех детей уже забрали, а мамы всё не было. Усталая и недовольная воспитательница, Елена Ивановна, взяв за руку, отвела его в сторожку. Там Лёшка и провёл остаток вечера, а потом и ночь.

Поделившись с ним ужином, принесённым из дома, сторож и по совместительству дворник – старенький Ефим Петрович, уложил его спать на жёстком топчане, укрыв колючим шерстяным одеялом.

Рано утром, едва забрезжил рассвет, за ним пришёл отец. За окном монотонно шумел дождь. С волос и куртки отца бежала вода. По лицу тоже текли капли. Присев на топчан, отец прижал к себе ничего не понимающего, сонного Лёшку и, уткнувшись куда-то в шею и царапая нежную кожу отросшей щетиной, забормотал, что мамы больше нет. И заплакал пьяными слезами.

Лёшке было больно – сильные руки слишком крепко прижимали его к груди. Шерстяное одеяло, не забранное в пододеяльник, неприятно кололо голые руки и живот под задравшейся футболкой. Лёшку чуть подташнивало от запаха вчерашнего алкоголя, исходящего от отца, резкого запаха намокшей шерсти одеяла и сосущего под «ложечкой» страха, что произошло что-то непоправимое и ужасное. Лёшка был растерян. Не до конца проснувшись, он понял только одно – мама за ним не придёт.

 

С тех пор в сознании у Лёшки запах перегара и мокрой шерсти был прочно связан с бедой.

 

Отец стал часто пить. В такие дни он забывал забрать сына из садика. И жёсткий топчан с ненавистным шерстяным одеялом, теперь нередко служил Лёше постелью.

Но всё изменилось, когда отец познакомился с Раей. Он стал почти прежним. Намного реже пил, чаще улыбался и иногда играл с сыном.

 

*

Мама Рая была дома. Плавно двигаясь по кухне, складывала в большую клетчатую сумку банки с вареньем и пакеты с сушёной приправой. Но стоило Лёшке переступить порог, тут же бросила своё занятие. Споро собрала на стол и налила борща. Когда Лёшка, радостно и благодарно улыбнувшись, склонился над тарелкой, погладила по голове, приминая торчащие вихры, и ласково проворковала:

– Кушай, Лёшик. А мне в город надо съездить. Завтра к обеду вернусь. Ну, побегу, а то на автобус опоздаю.

 

Она вернулась к своим сборам. Обернула газетой пару банок. Аккуратно втиснула в нутро сумки. Взвесила её в руке, оценивая тяжесть. Задумчиво нахмурилась. Поставила ещё одну банку и, поцеловав на прощание Лёшкину макушку, торопливо вышла.

 

Лёшка, продолжая хлебать борщ, проследил в окно, как мама Рая, чуть перегибаясь на бок под тяжестью сумки, пересекла двор. Вообще-то он не любил, когда она уезжала. Но в этот раз обрадовался её отъезду, потому что всё же опасался, что почтальонка нажалуется на него. А к завтрашнему дню она, может, всё забудет. К тому же он не был уверен, что мама Рая разрешит опять уйти из дома. А ему очень хотелось ещё поиграть со щенком.

Быстро поев и убрав посуду, он заторопился к Светке.

 

*

Сколько Лёшка себя помнил, он всегда хотел собаку. Но пока была жива мама, она на его просьбы говорила, что Лёша ещё маленький, вот подрастёт, сможет ухаживать за питомцем – кормить, гулять, убирать за ним – вот тогда будет видно.

Но мама умерла, а отец на робкую просьбу сына, ответил, что он для него не успевает готовить, чтобы ещё кормить какую-то блохастую тварь.

У мамы Раи Лёшка пока не успел поинтересоваться её мнением по поводу собаки в доме. Жили они вместе совсем недавно. И хоть мама Рая всё это время была добра к нему, но кто знает, как она отнесётся к присутствию в доме животного. Тем более что Лёшка уже сумел понять своим детским умом, мимоходом услышав разговор мамы Раи с соседкой по этажу, что женщина, имея деревенское воспитание, считает – живность обязательно должна приносить пользу, чтоб не задаром кормить. Поэтому в деревне, в доме Раиной тётки – бабы Зины, у которой они сейчас жили – были только куры. Раньше, когда в этом доме обитала большая семья – Рая с родителями, Зина, её сестры и братья, бабушка и дедушка – у них были ещё гуси, утки, две козы и даже корова. Тогда, чтобы охранять всё это хозяйство, во дворе нужна была собака. Но старшее поколение умерло, остальные разъехались кто куда, и в доме осталась одна Зинаида. Большое хозяйство ей было теперь без надобности, и необходимость в стороже отпала сама собой. И когда умер старый Полкан, щенка брать не стали. Да и в селе было довольно тихо. Кражи в домах случались редко. А при случае соседские псы поднимали такой лай, что мёртвого разбудят.

В городе тем более… Зачем в городской квартире собака? Только место занимает и грязь несёт.

Поэтому желание иметь собственного щенка, так и оставалось для Лёшки неисполнимой детской мечтой.

 

*

Светка не соврала, её бабушка действительно ушла на почту. Но и самой Светки тоже не было. Видимо, ей так и не разрешили остаться одной в доме.

Лёшка на всякий случай подёргал калитку, но та была замкнута на ключ. Побродив вдоль забора, он нашёл щёлку и заглянул в неё. Щенок весело скакал по двору, атакуя цветок одуванчика. И мальчик тихо посвистел, подманивая кутёнка к себе…

 

*

Лёшка не собирался его брать. Он хотел только погладить. Но щенок так доверчиво ткнулся мокрым носом в грязную Лёшкину ладошку, что тот понял – он не сможет вот так просто расстаться с этим лопоухим, неуклюжим щенком. Подрыв под забором ямку, мальчик потянул кутёнка, вытаскивая наружу. Подхватил под передние лапы, прижал горячее тельце к своему животу, и побежал домой. Но сообразил пойти не по улице, а в обход – мимо фермы, через овраг с небольшим леском – чтобы его никто не заметил. Как он объяснит появление во дворе кутёнка, Лёшка не думал. А тот покорно висел в руках, выставляя на обозрение беззащитное розовое брюхо. Его задние лапки болтались где-то в области Лёшкиных коленей, мешая бежать. К тому же щенок был тяжёлый, словно камушек, и Лёшка тяжело пыхтел от натуги. Пока он добежал до дома, то весь взмок. К счастью, кутёнок не пытался вырваться и терпеливо переносил очередное путешествие, второе за день.

 

Когда Лёшка – весь красный, со слипшимися от пота волосами – добрался до дома, там всё ещё никого не было. Только куры, под присмотром рыжего петуха, неторопливо прогуливались по двору, деловито копошась в траве.

Но не успел Лёшка расположиться возле крыльца, собираясь поиграть с новым другом, как калитка звякнула щеколдой и послышались шаги. Мальчик быстро запихнул упирающегося кутёнка под крыльцо и прикрыл фанеркой, подперев её валяющимся рядом кирпичом.

 

Из-за угла дома показалась соседка, что жила напротив – тётя Настя. Рядом с ней мялся мальчик лет восьми.

– Здравствуй, Лёшенька, – широко улыбнулась соседка. – Мама дома?

– Она в город уехала, а баба Зина на ферме, – Лёшка громко кашлянул, чтобы заглушить шебуршание кутёнка под крыльцом.

– А ко мне племянник приехал – Павлик. Вот познакомьтесь, – женщина отступила в сторону, давая Лёшке возможность рассмотреть мальчика. – Раз дома никого, пойдём к нам. Поиграете. Потом сбегаете с Павликом к началу улицы, встретите мою Зорьку, и я вас парным молочком напою.

 

Лёшка кивнул. Перед уходом он хотел подложить к крыльцу ещё один кирпич, чтобы закрепить фанеру понадёжнее, но тётя Настя не уходила, выжидающе глядя на него. И Лёшка, решив, что и так хорошо, отправился к ней в гости.

______________________________

*Не помню, транслировали или нет производственную гимнастику в 1995 году. Думаю, что нет. Но ностальгия она такая ностальгия…*вздыхает*. В общем, прошу прощения за неточность.


	5. Chapter 5

5

 

***

Под навесом кто-то скулил. Тоненько и протяжно. Витька замер около поленницы, в которой прятал сигареты, и прислушался. Но вокруг опять было тихо. Вернее воздух наполняло множество звуков: кудахтали куры, огненно-рыжий петух, шумно хлопая крыльями, взлетел на забор и кукарекал во всё горло, по двору бегала наседка, тревожно и громко созывая цыплят, через дорогу замычала корова, под стрехой о чем-то спорили воробьи. Но это были повседневные звуки, ставшие привычными за лето, на которые уже не обращаешь внимания.

 

«Показалось», – Витька пожал плечами и вернулся к прерванному занятию. Вытащил полено и доставал из тайника пачку «Пегаса».

Но тут опять раздался этот непонятный звук – то ли щенок скулит, то ли котёнок мяучит.

Ориентируясь на тихий скулёж, Витька обошёл поленницу, но никого не обнаружил. Звук шёл откуда-то из-за стены. Витя вернулся к началу поленницы и потянул за ручку приоткрытой двери сарая. Дверь скрипнула и тяжело, словно нехотя, раскрылась, прочерчивая по земле ребристый след. 

 

Витька заглянул в душную темноту, пропахшую пылью и травами, которые баба Зина сушила, подвешивая разномастными пучками на верёвке. И шагнул вовнутрь, оглядываясь, пытаясь привыкнуть к темноте. Но в прямоугольнике сумеречного света сумел рассмотреть только сухие травинки, упавшие на земляной пол сарая, когда сено забрасывали на сеновал, и вилы, воткнутые в сваленные в углу остатки неубранной копны. На противоположной стене на крюках висели коса и серп, рядом стояли грабли. Около них копошился в пыли, выискивая рассыпанное зерно, голенастый цыплёнок.

 

Витька уже собрался уходить, решив, что ему послышалось, и это просто ветер воет в щелях крыши, но тут раздался судорожный всхлип. Витька резко обернулся.

Глаза уже привыкли к полумраку, хорошо различая окружающую обстановку.

За большим ларём с зерном, что стоял справа от двери, прислонившись к его деревянному боку, скрючившись сидел Лёшка. Он зажимал рукой рот, пытаясь сдерживать рыдания. Но это мало помогало. Они рвались наружу, и от этого получался жалобный и протяжный скулёж.

 

– Ты чего тут воешь? – Витька подошёл вплотную к сжавшемуся в тугой комок мальчику. – Эй, я с тобой разговариваю.

Не дождавшись реакции, Витька попинал кедом потёртый мысок сандалии.

 

Лёшка судорожно всхлипнул и пробормотал что-то невнятное.

– Чё ты там бормочешь?

– Отец отлупил, – Лёшка задержал дыхание, пытаясь справиться с плачем, и тут же икнул.

– За что?

– За щенка.

– Какого щенка? – удивлённо переспросил Витька и присел на корточки, пытаясь разобрать торопливое, сбивчивое бормотание.

 

И Лёшка, размазывая по щекам грязь и слёзы, перескакивая с одного на другое, боясь, что Вите наскучит его слушать и он уйдёт, поведал, что приключилось с ним сегодня. Как он ходил со Светкой и её бабушкой разносить почту, как почтальонка посадила в сумку лопоухого щенка, а Лёшка потом, не сумев удержаться, утащил его со двора. Как он оставил его под крыльцом и ушёл к тёте Насте играть с Павликом, а когда вернулся, застал во дворе скандал и разгром.

 

*

Лёшку вычислили сразу. Соседи видели, как он крутился возле забора и как взял щенка. И стоило почтальонше появиться на горизонте, сразу, перебивая друг друга, доложили о происшествии, с интересом и нетерпением ожидая дальнейшего развития событий.

Разъярённая почтальонша, оставив внучку под пригляд соседки, тут же ринулась восстанавливать «справедливость». Она как ураган пронеслась по улицам и у самой калитки столкнулась с бабой Зиной. Та как раз прибежала с фермы.

 

Вообще-то баба Зина должна была прийти только через час, но от работы её отвлёк возглас:

– Зин, глянь, не ваш ли мальчонка к оврагу побежал.

Выглянув на улицу, баба Зина успела разглядеть удаляющуюся фигурку Лёшки. Он как-то странно изгибался и шёл неуклюже переваливаясь, словно каждый шаг давался ему с трудом. А через секунду исчез в овраге.

– Господи, не случилось ли чего? – баба Зина торопливо перекрестилась. – Пойду, проверю.

Она вопросительно глянула на товарку, и та кивнула:

– Иди-иди. Сама тут ужо управлюсь.

 

К дому женщина подбежала тяжело дыша. Массивная грудь, словно волны в океане, высоко вздымалась под байковым халатом, волосы выбились из-под платка. Заправляя их обратно, баба Зина остановилась возле ворот, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, не в состоянии произнести хоть слово.

 

Зато почтальонша была во всеоружии. Уперев руки в бока, она уже открыла рот, готовая разразиться злобной тирадой, но тут из-за ворот послышался грохот, звон разбитого стекла и паническое кудахтанье кур.  Женщины, не сговариваясь, ринулись в калитку, молча пихая друг друга локтями.

Прорвавшись наконец во двор, они пробежали вдоль дома и застыли на месте, поражённые увиденным.

 

Щенок, исследовав под крыльцом все уголки, заскучал в темноте. Без труда отпихнув фанерку, он вырвался на волю и теперь с радостным лаем носился по двору, пугая кур и цыплят. За ним, защищая своё семейство, бегал рыжий петух и пытался клюнуть нарушителя порядка в толстенькую попу. Но в последний момент щенку удавалось уйти от удара и он, скребя по земле лапами, резко разворачивался и гнал добычу в другую сторону. Куры, громко кудахча и хлопая крыльями, бестолково бегали по двору. Но было ясно, что не всем удалось убежать от преследователя.

В траве у забора, неопровержимой уликой совершённого преступления, валялись двое месячных цыплят, придушенных удачливым охотником.

 

*

Женщины, наверно, долго бы кричали друг на друга – баба Зина требовала от почтальонши возместить потерю цыплят, а та грозила вызвать участкового, чтобы Лёшку поставили на учёт и непременно сообщили в школу, что он вор и бандит. Но тут вернулся Владимир Иванович – Лёшкин отец – в изрядном подпитии и дурном расположении духа. Он был сильно раздражён внезапным отъездом Раисы.

Почтальонша, правильно оценив его состояние, предпочла поскорее ретироваться с поля боя.

 

*

Лёшка вернулся, когда скандал уже утих, и почтальонша ушла, забрав щенка. Увидев нанесённый лопоухим бандитом ущерб – перевёрнутое корытце с водой, разбитые банки, упавшие с кольев забора, где они сушились вверх дном, валяющееся в пыли белье (бегая за курами, щенок врезался и уронил рогатину, поддерживающую натянутую через двор верёвку) и, главное, двух придушенных цыплят – Лёшка испуганно ойкнул и попятился.

Баба Зина, поджав губы, ушла в дом, а отец молча расстегнул и вытянул из шлёвок брюк кожаный ремень…

 

*

– Он тебя ударил? – Витька попытался заглянуть Лёшке в лицо, но тот стыдливо отвёл взгляд. – Больно? – в голосе невольно проскользнуло сочувствие.

Лёшка мотнул головой и шмыгнул носом.

– Дай посмотрю.

 

С трудом поднявшись на затёкших от долгого сидения ногах, Лёшка повернулся к подростку, демонстрируя повреждения. Красная полоса пересекала сзади загорелую ногу, начинаясь чуть выше колена, тянулась наискосок вверх и терялась под просторными шортами, которые Лёшка, сопя и всё ещё тихо всхлипывая, приспустил вместе с трусами. На белой коже ягодиц след от удара алел особенно ярко. Узор добавляли ещё несколько более бледных росчерков. И от вида этой тощей задницы, словно линованный лист бумаги перечёркнутой красной линией, у Витьки почему-то сдавило горло от непонятной жалости и обиды за пацана. Сглотнув ком, Витька прохрипел:

– Чем это он? Ремнём?

Лёшка кивнул и судорожно вздохнул.

– А это что? – Витька повернул мальчика боком, разглядывая в тусклом свете, льющемся из открытой двери сарая, огромный синяк, который уже начинал наливаться фиолетово-багровым цветом, и слегка коснулся худого бедра. Горячая кожа обожгла кончики пальцев. Мальчик дёрнулся от боли, и Витька быстро убрал руку.

– Чем?

Лёшка извернулся и посмотрел на синяк.

– Пряжкой. Но папа не хотел, – добавил он торопливо, – она у него из рук вырвалась.

Витька сжал зубы, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Но сказал совсем не то, что собирался.

– Правильно отец врезал, – жёстко заключил он. – Нехер чужое брать.

– Но ведь она сама взяла его без спроса, – попытался оправдаться Лёшка и обиженно засопел.

– Похуй на других. А ты не бери, – Витька твёрдо посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Почему?

– Потому… – Витька хотел выдать что-то позаумнее, но в голову ничего не приходило, и он ограничился, как ему показалось более доступной для пацана формулировкой. – Так делают только плохие люди. А ты не такой. Понял?

– Понял, – Лёшка шмыгнул носом, натягивая шорты обратно. – Вить, а ты хороший?

– Ну, – неуверенно подтвердил Витька, пытаясь сообразить к чему это ведёт мелкий шкет.

– А почему ты в чужом саду яблоки рвал? – и Лёшка выжидательно уставился на него наивным взглядом.

 

Не зная, что ответить на это, подросток смущённо кашлянул и почесал в затылке:

– Понимаешь… э-э-э… это ведь просто яблоки… Яблоки – это фигня. Их вон в каждом саду навалом.

– Значит, яблоки не считаются? – Лёшка смотрел с любопытством, блестя ещё влажными после слез глазами.

Витька замялся, подбирая слова, потом вздохнул и быстро проговорил:

– Забудь. Всё считается. Ничего не бери.

– Хорошо. Не буду, – Лёшка с готовностью кивнул. – А ты?

– Что я? – Витька удивлённо моргнул.

– Ты тоже не будешь?

– Вот, блядь, навязался на мою голову, – Витька заворчал притворно сердито. – И я не буду. В общем, запомни – чужое брать нельзя. Ферштейн?

 

Наслаждаясь менторскими нотками в своём голосе, он строго, по-взрослому глянул на мальчика.

 

А это, оказывается приятно, воспитывать. Тем более, когда на тебя смотрят с восхищением, как на непререкаемый авторитет и, приоткрыв рот, внимают каждому слову. Пусть даже это всего лишь семилетний пацан, навязанный тебе в родственники.

Всё же в большой степени человека делают – плохим или хорошим, смелым или трусливым – окружающие его люди и их мнение. Если тебя считают сильным, смелым и справедливым, ты и сам начинаешь чувствовать себя суперменом, готовым свернуть горы.

 

– Ага, – Лёшка кивнул и обнял подростка за талию, крепко, что есть силы, стискивая ему бока. Прижался ухом чуть выше живота и глубоко вздохнул, облегчённо и радостно. – Ви-и-тя-а.

– Но-но. Давай без телячьих нежностей, – Витька смутился и, осторожно разжав тонкие руки, отлепил от себя пацана, отодвигая его в сторону.

 

– Вить, – Лёшка посмотрел просительно. – Витя, ты только маме Рае не говори.

– Боишься, что ещё и от неё огребёшь? – Витька снисходительно усмехнулся. Он и сам не заметил, когда наступил этот момент, но он уже был готов простить надоедливому пацану его маленькие слабости. – Не ссы. Мать тебя не тронет. Она сроду ни на кого руку не поднимала.

– Я не боюсь, – мальчик шмыгнул носом. – Пусть отругает. Но она расстроится. А ещё будет папу ругать, и они поссорятся.

 

Лёшкин взгляд был такой прозрачно-чистый, что Витька вдруг смутился. Ему стало немного стыдно, что он заподозрил мелкого в трусости.

– Ладно-ладно. Не скажу. Хватит сопли гонять. Иди сюда, – ухватив Лёшку за загривок, пригнул его голову и зажал пальцами нос. – Сморкай. И не реви больше.

 

Лёшка послушно выдохнул через нос и прогундосил:

– Я не реву.

– Ага, как же, не ревёт он, – заворчал подросток. – Соплей целая цистерна, а он не ревёт.

Вытерев пальцы о клок сена, отбросил его в сторону и заторопился:

– Всё, я пошёл. И так проваландался с тобой, а меня парни давно ждут.

 

Витька направился к двери, но, видя, что Лёшка не торопится выходить, опять вернулся.

– Чё встал-то? Иди, не бойся. Мать уже точно пришла, так что в обиду не даст. Ты только треники, что ли, надень, чтоб полосатой жопой не светить.

 

Он вытер Лешке подолом футболки зарёванное лицо и подтолкнул к выходу:

– Ну?

– А мама Рая в город уехала. Сказала, завтра только вернётся.

– Блядь, – Витька досадливо сплюнул. – Ну значит твой точно напился и уже спит. Так что сумеешь потихоньку пройти. В комнате свет не зажигай, сразу спать ложись. Понял?

 

Лёшка кивнул, но с места не сдвинулся. Тяжело вздохнув, Витька обречённо предложил:

– Проводить?

Лёшка тут же расплылся в своей ослепительной щербатой улыбке и радостно протянул тонкую ладошку, беря Витю за руку.


	6. Chapter 6

6

 

***

Проводив Лёшку до спальни, Витька подождал, пока тот уляжется в кровать, и, прислушавшись к пьяному храпу за стеной, вылез в окно.  Пробежав через огород и выдернув по пути пару кустов картошки, чтобы потом запечь её в золе, подросток, стараясь не скрипеть калиткой, выбрался на улицу.

 

С пацанами они договорились встретиться на речке, и Витька направился в сторону оврага.

На самом краю он ещё раз оглянулся на тёмный дом и неторопливо спустился по извилистой тропинке, поминутно поддёргивая и прижимая к боку газетный свёрток с картошкой.

 

На дне оврага пахло сыростью и лопухами. Легкие сумерки сгустились тут почти до черноты, и Витька, разогнавшись к концу спуска, чуть не упал, споткнувшись о выступающий из земли корень. Грачи, потревоженные движением и тихим Витькиным матом, тревожно закаркали, кружа над своими гнёздами. Не обращая на них внимания, Витька перебрался по хлипкому мостику через речку и, выбравшись из оврага наверх, свернул к совхозному пруду. Но не стал останавливаться возле него, а прошёл дальше, вдоль заросшего камышом и ивовыми кустами берега, к тихой речной заводи.

Речка Черёмушка – что питала совхозный пруд – неширокая и мелководная, в этом месте была сравнительно глубока – чуть выше груди. Хоть сильно и не поныряешь, но искупаться и поплавать можно.

 

Витька поднялся на пригорок, где на небольшой поляне в перелеске у них было старое кострище с разложенными вокруг в форме каре брёвнами.

Пацаны ещё не пришли, но зато, привалившись спиной к стволу, на траве развалился Витькин сосед, восемнадцатилетний Геннадий. Осенью Генка должен был уйти в армию и с «салагами», вроде Юрки и Мишки, обычно не общался, делая исключение лишь Витьке. Но сегодня он почему-то решил провести вечер в их компании.

– Здоров, Витёк. Курить есть?

Витька кивнул. Бросив свёрток с картошкой на землю, пожал Геннадию руку и протянул ему мятую пачку.

 

Они успели развести костёр и курили возле него, лениво переговариваясь, когда наконец подошёл Юрка. За ним следом, почти одновременно вынырнув из сумрачной тени прибрежного ивняка, появились Мишка с Валеркой. Солнце уже скатилось за горизонт, подсвечивая красным край темнеющего неба, и в его последних лучах на лбах подростков явственно виднелись огромные шишки. У каждого по две.

– Да у вас рога пробиваются, – увидев их, заржал Генка. – Баб ещё нет, зато рога в наличии.

 

– Ты жетон нашёл? – косясь на угорающего во всю глотку парня, шёпотом спросил Юрка, присаживаясь рядом.

Витька отрицательно мотнул головой и, усмехаясь, опять уставился на приятелей, смущённо потирающих лбы, давая Юрке понять, что не намерен продолжать этот разговор.

 

*

С поисками жетона всё пошло не так гладко, как Витька рассчитывал.

Вернувшись ночью домой, он помог Лёшке забраться в комнату через окно, подпихнув того под тощую задницу, и сам залез следом. Но ложиться не стал, сев тут же на подоконник. Пока мелкий раздевался и укладывался под одеяло – попутно торопливо, с придыханием и восторгом минувшей опасности, делясь своими впечатлениями о произошедшем – Витька, не вслушиваясь в его свистящий шёпот, покусывая губу, задумчиво смотрел на почти очистившееся от туч небо. Когда Лёшка уснул, замолчав на полуслове, Витька подождал ещё немного и, убедившись, что мать с отчимом не проснулись, опять вылез в окно.

 

Когда он добрался до Нагорной, небо уже окрасило в розовый, по земле стелился густой туман. В сером предрассветном свете Витька заметил копошащуюся у забора широкоплечую фигуру. Спрятавшись за кустами, он подобрался поближе. Возле лаза возился давешний весёлый мужик, приделывая выбитую ими доску. Витька, надеясь, что мужик сейчас уйдёт, постоял немного в кустах. Но тот всё возился возле забора, еле слышно что-то напевая вполголоса. А по улице уже потянулся народ, торопясь по своим делам. Мимо, шаркая калошами, просеменила сгорбленная бабулька, гоня хворостиной корову. Проходя мимо Витьки, она чуть замедлилась и окинула его внимательным взглядом. Не дожидаясь вопросов, Витька развернулся и удалился быстрым шагом.

 

Вечером Витька опять сходил на Нагорную. Но как назло улица, обычно пустынная, была в этот день особенно многолюдна. Девчонка лет двенадцати тащила на верёвке упирающуюся козу, которая возмущённо мекала, не желая идти домой. Потом, прошла женщина. Тяжело вздыхая, она останавливалась каждые двадцать метров, перекладывая из руки в руку объёмную сумку. А возле соседних ворот, рядом с нужным Витьке забором, стоял старенький, раздолбанный «Форд», возле которого его хозяин о чем-то оживлённо разговаривал с дедовым гостем.

Витька подождал с полчаса, засев в уже знакомых ему кустах. Но когда мужики полезли под капот, понял, что это затянется до темноты.

Выбравшись на дорогу, Витька опять ни с чем отправился домой.

 

*

– Сам-то ни одной бабы ещё не щупал, туда же, корчит тут из себя Казанову.

 

Витька тряхнул головой и вернулся в реальность, прислушиваясь к разговору.

Мишка, устав от насмешек, начал огрызаться, сцепившись с Генкой.

 

– Это-то я, что ли баб не щупал? – возмущённо взвился парень. – Да сколько у меня только за лето было, тебе за всю жизнь не поиметь.

– Ага, как же. Не пизди, – видя, что Генка заводится всё больше, Мишка довольно хмыкнул. – Какая дура тебе даст, у тебя вся морда в прыщах.

– Похуй на прыщи, зато у меня елда что надо, – парень самодовольно погладил себя по ширинке. – С лица воды не пить, а большой хуй завсегда в цене. Вчера на сеновале Катька Ковалёва, чуть кипятком от счастья не ссала, когда я ей пососать дал.

– Не станет Катька тебе сосать, – скептически хмыкнул Юрка. – У неё в райцентре парень есть.

– Ну и что. Одно другому не помеха.

– А какие у неё сиськи, – мечтательно протянул Валерка. – Я её голую в бане видел.

– Подглядывал?

– Вы чё? – уши и щеки у Валерки запылали алым цветом. – Случайно мимо шёл, а тут она из парилки выходит и в речку.

– Ври больше. Случайно, как же. У них баня за селом, туда даже дороги нет, только тропинка. Полдня, наверно, в засаде сидел.

 

Они посмеялись над смущением Валерки.

 

– Подумаешь Катька. Корова деревенская, – Мишка презрительно скривил губы. – Я побольше и покрасивее сиськи видел.

– Чего? Где это ты видел?

– В порнухе. Витёк, знаешь же Серёгу с Достоевки.

– Ну.

– У него братан кассету притащил с немецкой порнухой, а Серёга её нашёл. Мы с уроков свалили, и пока дома никого не было, посмотрели.

– Ну и как? – пацаны оживились.

– Как-как, – Мишка гордо оглядел всех, с удовольствием ловя горящие любопытством взгляды. Даже Генка смотрел на него с нетерпеливым ожиданием. – Она такая в бар заходит. Платье еле жопу прикрывает, а буфера чуть из выреза не вываливаются. К ней сразу огромный негр подваливает и хвать её за…

Валерка сдавлено засопел и невольно полез рукой к поясу джинсов, теребя застёжку.

 

– Кхм…

 

Парни вздрогнули и оглянулись. На краю поляны стоял высокий мужчина лет сорока. Видя, что его заметили, шагнул в круг света от костра. Его широкие плечи обтягивала простая хлопковая майка. Через мускулистую шею было перекинуто полотенце. В коротких, стриженых ёжиком волосах, блестели капельки воды.

– Вечер добрый, пацаны, – мужик усмехнулся, делая вид, что не замечает их смущения. – Вы местные?

– А в чём дело? – осторожно поинтересовался Юрка.

– Случайно не знаете Виктора Чецкого?

 

Мальчишки испуганно переглянулись.

 

– Ну, я – Чецкий, – Витька поднялся навстречу, решительно сжав челюсти. В мужике он сразу узнал гостя деда, к которому они лазили вчера ночью в сад.

 

Антон Михайлович, прищурившись, внимательно осмотрел его с ног до головы и усмехнулся, задержав взгляд на выпирающей ширинке. Видя, что Витька смутился, довольно хмыкнул и перевёл взгляд на его лицо.

– Ну держи, Виктор Чецкий, одна тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятого года рождения, вторая группа крови, резус-фактор положительный.

 

В его руке, словно маятник качался солдатский жетон на серебристой цепочке.

Витька шумно сглотнул. Он словно загипнотизированный следил за мерными движениями, не решаясь протянуть руку, всё время ожидая какого-то подвоха.

 

– Бери-бери, – подбодрил его Антон. И не дожидаясь, когда Витька заберёт свою пропажу, взял его за руку, вложил жетон в раскрытую ладонь и согнул ему пальцы. Накрывал сверху другой рукой и чуть потряс, крепко зажав в широких горячих ладонях Витькин кулак. И уже без тени улыбки добавил. – Да не теряй в следующий раз. На войне это может жизни стоить.

 

Кивнув остальным, Антон Михайлович развернулся на пятках и скрылся в окончательно сгустившихся сумерках.

 

Задумчиво глядя в прямую спину удаляющегося мужчины, Витька с силой сжимал кулак, с недоверчивой радостью ощущая, как острые края жетона врезаются в ладонь, а шарики цепочки стекают между пальцами.

 

Тогда Витька ещё не знал, что это не последняя их встреча.


	7. Chapter 7

7

 

***

Лето подходило к концу. Поля желтели неубранной пшеницей. Листья на деревьях чуть пожухли по краям. Вода в пруду зацвела, покрывшись ряской. Ночи стали ощутимо холоднее.

 

Но Лёшка всего этого не замечал. Для него всё так же ярко светило солнце, и время проходило весело и беззаботно. Целыми днями он пропадал у соседки тёти Насти, вместе с её племянником Павликом. Их двор был полон всякой живности: куры, гуси, кролики и котята сновали под ногами. В деревянной будке в углу двора сидел на цепи здоровущий пёс Шарик. А ещё, две недели назад муж тёти Насти принёс щенка, которого за звонкий лай сразу прозвали Колокольчиком.

Лёшка с удовольствием играл с ним. Но почему-то, при всей симпатии к Колокольчику, Лёшка не испытывал к нему той щемящей нежности, что он чувствовал к лопоухому хулигану, утащенному им со двора почтальонши.

 

То, что почтальонша тоже украла щенка, Лёшка – не имея привычки оправдываться – никому кроме Вити не сказал. Тем более что никто больше и не ругал его. Отец, проспавшись к утру, лишь мельком взглянул на него мутными с похмелья глазами и молча ушёл со двора.

 

Мама Рая, когда вернулась из города, выслушав жалобы бабы Зины на Лёшкин проступок и учинённый щенком погром, поохала и покачала головой, жалея о погибших цыплятах, но Лёшке сказала лишь одно:

– Лёшик, не делай так больше. Христом Богом прошу, не бери чужого.

 

А узнав, что Лёшка ходил с почтальоншей и её внучкой разносить почту, ещё и пожаловалась соседке:

– Она же его по всему селу протащила. Ну где это видано, чужое дитё по всем городам и весям тягать. А если бы с ним что случилось?

 

И любовно погладила по вихрастой макушке застенчиво прижавшегося к её боку мальчика.

Соседка закивала, всем видом показывая, что осуждает безголовую почтальонку:

– Ой, права ты, Рая. Ой, как права. Она всю жисть такая – без царя в голове. Знала бы ты, что эта оторва в молодости творила, – но, видя, что бурная молодость почтальонки не вызывает у Раи никакого интереса, перевела взгляд на Лёшку, который, сверкая любопытными глазёнками, выглядывал у Раи из-под руки, и расплылась в льстивой улыбке, умильно засюсюкав. – Какой хороший, Рая, у тебя мальчонка. Такой ласковый, что тот телок.

– И не говори, – женщина прижала пасынка к мягкому животу и довольно улыбнулась. – Витька-то у меня всегда, словно ёрш колючий – ни погладить, ни доброго слова услышать, а Лёшик совсем другой. Такая вот радость мне – ни за что, ни про что – досталась.   

 

Лёшка, счастливо вздохнув, промолчал. Только ещё крепче вжался в маму Раю, обхватив её тонкими руками. Он думал, что и им с отцом очень повезло, что они её встретили.

 

Вообще-то окружающие вряд ли назвали бы Раю доброй и отзывчивой. Её мало волновали проблемы и беды посторонних людей. Нет, она не была злой или чёрствой. Скорее по-житейски равнодушной. Она была похожа на чайку, живущую на птичьем базаре на скале. Шум и гомон окружающего мира мало её трогали. Всё, что находилось за пределами гнезда, было для неё чужим и неинтересным. Сил – физических и моральных – хватало лишь на своих птенцов и партнёра. Но уж если кто попадал в границы её внимания, он мог рассчитывать на любовь и заботу.

Так и произошло с Лёшкой. Рая полностью заменила ему мать.

Была она с ним ласкова, но не баловала, стараясь держаться строго. Но строгость эта была как бы напоказ, просто потому что детей полагается воспитывать и наказывать за проступки. И когда она ругала его, Лёшка всегда чувствовал, что под тонкой корочкой недовольства скрывается любовь и жалость.

 

В общем, Лёшка был вполне доволен своей судьбой в целом и этим летом в частности. И даже когда за его новым приятелем Павликом два дня назад приехала похожая на модель из глянцевого журнала мама и увезла его домой, Лёшка нисколько не расстроился. Он уже жил предстоящим возвращением в город и с нетерпением ждал первое сентября, мечтая, как он, в костюме и галстуке, с огромным букетом тёмно-бордовых георгинов в руке пойдёт вместе с Витей в школу. Первый класс – это очень серьёзно.

 

Но до этого знаменательного события оставалась ещё целая неделя. А сейчас Лёшка наслаждался последними днями лета.

 

В эти дни он открыл для себя пропахший пылью чердак. Там хранилось множество коробок со ставшими ненужными вещами, сломанными игрушками и старыми журналами. Лёшка пропадал на чердаке целыми днями, пока солнечный свет проникал в слуховое окно. Копался в коробках с игрушками или, привалившись спиной к кирпичной трубе, листал подшивки журналов, вдыхая неповторимый, особенный чердачный запах. И выгнать его оттуда могла либо темнота, либо просьбы мамы Раи, если ей нужна была помощь.

 

В этот вечер она попросила Лёшку сбегать за молоком к соседке. Отложив в сторону «Крокодил»* за семьдесят третий год со смешным буржуем-милитаристом на обложке, Лёшка, громко топая ногами по деревянным ступеням, спустился с чердака и с готовностью рванул через дорогу.

 

– Здрасте, тётя Настя, – выпалил запыхавшись и замялся у калитки, опасливо глянув на недовольно заворчавшего пса.

– Лёшенька! Здравствуй, солнышко! – на крыльцо, вытирая руки о фартук, вышла хозяйка. Цыкнув на Шарика, повернулась к мальчику. – Ты за молоком? А Зорька ещё не пришла. Видать загуляла где-то моя красавица. Сходи, золотко, в конец улицы, посмотри, где эта гулёна задержалась.

 

В конце проулка коров не было, и Лёшка решил пройти дальше, к краю села, куда пастух пригонял деревенское стадо после выпаса.

Он уже почти дошёл до Светкиного дома, когда услышал мычание где-то за следующим поворотом. Лёшка остановился, решив не ходить так далеко, а подождать Зорьку здесь.

 

На этой улице Лёшка не появлялся больше месяца. События прошлого уже почти стёрлись из детской памяти, оставив лишь лёгкий след сожаления и грусти о несостоявшемся лопоухом питомце, и толики стыда за содеянное. И мальчик никак не думал, что почтальонка хорошо помнит о его проступке и горит жаждой мести.

 

Она налетела на него неожиданно, как коршун на цыплёнка, крича на всю улицу:

– Ах, ты ж ворюга, глаза твои бесстыжие! Да как только совести хватило тут появиться?! Паршивец! Чему тебя только родители учат?! Чужое брать?! Да чтоб у тебя руки поотсыхали, поганец, чтоб неповадно было на чужое добро зариться. Надеюсь, отец тебя выпорол, как следует. А я непременно сообщу о тебе в детскую комнату, чтобы на учёт поставили.

 

Лёшка сжался от страха и обиды на несправедливость.

Да он взял щенка, но ведь почтальонка тоже его украла. Почему же теперь она так кричит и позорит его на всё село?

 

Лёшка слушал, опустив голову. Уши горели, глаза жгли слёзы. Ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Уйти скорее и больше никогда не показываться на этой улице. Но ноги словно приросли к пыльной дороге.

А женщина кричала всё громче, придумывая новые оскорбления, расписывая во всех красках, что представляет из себя «малолетний воришка», и какое будущее в связи с этим его ждёт.

 

– Заткнись, сука.

Лёшка вздрогнул и оглянулся. За его спиной стоял Витя. Глаза горели недобрым тёмным пламенем. Кулаки сжаты до белых костяшек.

Не глядя на растерянного, готового разреветься Лёшку, подросток шагнул вперёд, закрывая его собой.

 

От его злобного взгляда и тихого хриплого голоса почтальонша невольно попятилась и, отойдя метров на пять, запричитала:

– Вот одного уголовника Райка уже вырастила, тапереча второго ро́стит. Попомни моё слово, Витька, сидеть тебе долго. Тюрьма по тебе давно плачет.

– То не твоя печаль. А к мальцу не смей цепляться. Поняла?

– Не́че, не́че на меня глазюками сверкать, – забормотала почтальонка. – Ишь, смотрит. Ну, чисто убивец.

 

Она обернулась к молчаливым зрителям, с любопытством наблюдающим за скандалом, что скрасил их неспешный сельский досуг. Но вмешиваться никто не спешил. Не найдя ни в ком поддержки, почтальонша махнула рукой и заторопилась восвояси.

 

– Пошли, шкет, – сплюнув в пыль дороги вслед почтальонке длинной тягучей слюной, Витька обернулся к восхищённо смотрящему на него, разинув рот, Лёшке и, сунув руки в карманы джинсов, направился в сторону своего проулка.

 

Лёшка, окинув гордым взглядом оставшихся на улице зрителей, двинулся следом, стараясь подражать неторопливой походке вразвалку. Но короткие ноги не успевали за широкими шагами Вити, и Лёшка, махнув рукой на «взрослый» вид, пустился вприпрыжку. Его переполняли счастье и гордость, что у него теперь есть такой сильный и смелый старший брат, которого боится и слушается даже злющая, как совхозный волкодав, почтальонка.

 

*

Вечером, уже лёжа в кровати, Лёшка всё никак не мог успокоиться. Слова почтальонки, брошенные в запале, не выходили из головы.

 

– Вить, а почему она сказала, что по тебе тюрьма плачет? – Лёшка поднял голову от подушки. – Разве тюрьма может плакать? Она ведь не живая и не может соскучиться.

– Спи и не задавай глупых вопросов.

 

Лёшка послушно замолчал. Но через пару минут опять послышался его шёпот:

– Вить…

– Что? – в голосе подростка звучало лёгкое раздражение.

– А в тюрьме плохие дяди сидят?

– Ну…

– Она про тюрьму сказала, потому что ты чужие яблоки взял?

 

Витька промолчал, думая о своём.

 

– Вить… А тебя не посадят? Нет? – Лёшка лёг на живот и глянул на соседнюю кровать через прутья кроватной спинки. Его очень сильно беспокоил этот вопрос, и он решил выяснить всё до конца.

– Вот прилип, – Витька выдохнул раздражённо и приподнялся, опираясь на предплечья, собираясь прикрикнуть на надоедливого шкета.

 

Лунный свет из открытого окна косой полосой падал на Лёшкино лицо и широко раскрытые глаза, в которых плескался испуг.

Витька вздохнул и ответил уже спокойно:

– Не ссы. Не посадят.

– Это хорошо.

Лёшка опять улёгся головой на подушку и замолчал. Когда Витька решил, что пацан наконец уснул, опять послышался тихий задумчивый голос.

– Витя, почему взрослые говорят одно, а делают совсем другое?

– Таков мир, – Витька с философским безразличием пожал плечами.

– Но ведь это несправедливо!

– Смирись. Нельзя быть таким наивным. Тебе уже семь. Осенью в школу пойдёшь. Как ты собираешься жить в наше время?

– Не знаю. Проживу как-нибудь, – Лёшка беззаботно улыбнулся темноте.

 

Этот вопрос сейчас волновал его меньше всего. Главным для него было то, что Витю точно не посадят – ведь он это твёрдо обещал – значит, он останется рядом, и у Лёшки будет такой замечательный старший брат. И что Витя больше не только не отмахивается от него, как от надоедливой помехи, а даже разговаривает как со взрослым.

И ещё он думал, что Витя прав. Мир взрослых – странный и непонятный – надо принимать таким, какой он есть и просто приспосабливаться к нему, не обращая внимания на несправедливость.

 

С этими мыслями Лёшка и уснул.

 

А Витька ещё долго не мог сомкнуть глаз. Он лежал, закинув правую руку за голову, левую положив на живот, задумчиво перебирая складки пододеяльника и глядя в белёный потолок, и – как делал не раз за этот месяц – вспоминал встречу на речке с высоким, широкоплечим мужчиной. И его слова о войне, жизни и смерти, сказанные напоследок.

В них Витьке слышались шум боя, свист пуль и грохот разрывов.

______________________________

*«Крокодил» – советский и российский сатирический журнал.


	8. Chapter 8

8

 

1998 год

 

***

Апрель пропах влажной землёй, нагретой солнцем на проталинах, и мокрым снегом, залёгшим серыми осевшими сугробами под кустами и в тени домов. Грязь и мусор, скопившиеся за зиму, раскисшими кучами повылазили на свет, бесстыдно обнажаясь во всей своей неприглядности.

Не замечая этого, Витька сидел в городском парке, забравшись с ногами на скамейку, стоящую прямо посреди большой грязной лужи. Курил, потягивая пиво из бутылки, и довольно жмурился от слепящих лучей, бьющих сквозь голые ветви деревьев. Задний карман джинсов приятно оттопыривала толстенькая пачка банкнот. И пусть бо́льшую часть нужно было отдать, но и оставшееся – вкупе с припрятанной под носками в шифоньере заначкой – приятно грело душу и приближало исполнение мечты. 

 

А мечтал Витька наконец-то сторговать у Митрича его «Урал». Он уже года два ходил вокруг понравившегося мотоцикла, но купить возможности пока не было, даже если Митрич всё же согласится уступить в цене. И пусть «Урал» был старше самого Витьки. С пятнами ржавчины на бензобаке и заднем крыле. Но мотор у него был в порядке. Нужно было лишь перебрать его, почистить и смазать, и катайся в своё удовольствие.

Витька представил, как этот мощный зверь ревёт под ним, рвётся из рук, набирая скорость, жадно жрёт пространство – и мечтательно улыбнулся.

 

Правда, Мишка предлагал вложить накопленные деньги в покупку стареньких «Жигулей» и замутить совместный бизнес – скупать в городе у челноков оптом текстиль и бытовую химию и сбывать в ближайших деревнях. А оттуда возить овощи и фрукты и перепродавать в городе ларёчникам. Но Витька пока не поддавался на уговоры приятеля, решив, что как только в июне ему исполнится восемнадцать и можно будет получить права, тогда он окончательно определится – машина или мотоцикл.

 

Щелчком послав бычок в лужу с грязно-коричневой пеной по краям и потревожив переливающееся радужными разводами бензиновое пятно, Витька резким движением поднялся со скамейки. Прежде чем идти домой, нужно было забежать к боссу – отдать выручку и, может, взять новую партию товара.

 

*

Мать была дома. На плите аппетитно шкворчали котлеты. В кастрюльке что-то булькало. Судя по запаху – варилась картошка.

Витька сглотнул слюну и потянулся к стоящей на столе большой тарелке, уже до краёв наполненной нажаренными котлетами. Но стоило уцепить, обжигая пальцы, зарумяненный краешек, как Рая, заметив появление сына, споро развернулась от плиты и протянула его вдоль спины кухонным полотенцем.

– Заявился, паразит! – она замахнулась для второго удара.

– С ума сошла? – Витька увернулся и, недоуменно глянув на мать, на всякий случай придвинулся ближе к двери, готовый в любую минуту выскочить в прихожую.

– Он ещё и огрызается! Понатворил дел, а я, значит, с ума сошла?!

– Да чё случилось-то?

– Чё случилось?! Лёшик записку из школы принёс – учителка пишет, что ты двоек нахватал, уроки прогуливаешь. Грозится на второй год оставить. А давеча участковый приходил. Про какую-то траву талдычил. Кака́ така́ трава, а? Говори, убоище. Участковый всё в комнату к тебе рвался. Говорит «давай поищем, спрятал, наверно, куда».

– Ты что, пустила его?! – встревожился Витька, не обращая внимания на ругань матери.

– Я чё, по-твоему, совсем дура? – Рая насмешливо фыркнула. – Послала его подальше. У нас тут не сеновал, чтобы траву по комнатам искать.

 

Витька облегчённо вздохнул. Но как оказалось, расслабился он рано.

 

– Сама у тебя порылась. А теперь объясни-ка мне, друг мой ситный, откуда у тебя в шкафе вот это? – Рая пошарила под фартуком и вытащила из кармана халата пачку банкнот, перетянутую тонкой резинкой. – Откуда у тебя такие деньжищи?

– Отдай. Это моё.

– Витька, – Рая угрожающе помахала пачкой перед носом сына. – Ой, допрыгаешься. Щас же говори откудава деньги, иначе сама к участковому пойду, пока не поздно. Про траву-то этот идиот чушь несёт. Последние мозги пропил, алкаш. Да и не было их у него никогда. В башке одна извилина и та от фуражки. А вот что тебя с какими-то сумками видали – это факт. С чем сумки? Ты что, вещи крадёшь? Ведь посадят паразита. Мало мне, отец стал чуть не через день навеселе приходить, тебе ещё передачи в тюрьму таскать?

– Ничего я не краду. А на этого козла мне плевать. Он мне не отец, – огрызнулся Витька. – Блядь, навязала родственников. Один другого лучше.

 

Рая, не обращая внимания на ворчание сына и не переставая хлопотать с ужином, продолжала причитать:

– Вот за что мне такое наказание? Хоть бы в армию тебя, что ли, поскорей забрали. Может, хоть там мозги вправят. Дома-то тебе никто не указ.

– Хватит, достала уже, – Витька развернулся, выходя из кухни.

– Куда? А ужин.

– Я не голоден, – надев кроссовки и даже не завязав шнурки, Витька вылетел в подъезд, напоследок зло хлопнув дверью.

 

*

Солнце уже почти закатилось и теперь висело над крышами домов, путаясь в телевизионных антеннах и проводах. Заметно похолодало.

Остановившись у подъезда, Витька поёжился на промозглом ветру.

Ему не было больно, когда мать приложила его полотенцем, но было до жути обидно.

 

Сумки он действительно таскал, но вещи в них были не ворованные. Один знакомый челночник, что мотался в Турцию, оставлял Витьке товар, а он уже относил его на рынок и сдавал торговцам, имея с этого небольшой процент.

Но объяснять всё это матери, он не собирался. Вот если бы она спросила нормально – Витька бы сказал. А так…

И мало того, что мать, не поговорив с Витькой, сразу поверила участковому и шарилась в вещах, так ещё этот малолетний придурок настучал на него.

 

Витька зло сплюнул под ноги. В животе тут же заурчало от голода и он сглотнул тягучую слюну.

За весь день Витька успел только выпить чашку чая и съесть бутерброд перед школой. Так и не сходив на перемене в столовую, с последних уроков он сбежал и весь день мотался по делам. Поужинать ему тоже не дали.

Ну и хрен с ними.

 

Достав мятую пачку, Витька прикурил – глубоко затягиваясь – размышляя, стоит ли идти к Мишке, что жил через две улицы. Если тот дома, то можно поесть у него. Решив, что стоит попытаться – всё равно, пока мать не успокоится, домой лучше не возвращаться – Витька поднял воротник куртки и короткой дорогой – через гаражи, что ровными рядами выстроились в конце двора – направился к приятелю.

 

*

– Ветер в харю, я хуярю…

На Витькином пути, загородив дорогу, прислонившись плечом к бетонному боку крайнего гаража, стоял высокий худой парень, стриженный под расчёску. Несмотря на улыбку, что растягивала тонкие губы, он излучал какую-то неуловимую агрессию, словно в любой момент был готов броситься на жертву и вцепиться в неё острыми, как у хорька зубами. Маленькие, глубоко посаженные глазки хищно блестели. 

Сплюнув гирлянду шелухи подсолнечника, налипшую на нижнюю губу, парень протянул руку:

– Привет, Витёк.

– Привет, Лысый, – крепко, по-мужски пожав грязную ладонь с обломанными ногтями, Витька, усиленно хмуря белёсые брови, считая, что так он выглядит более взрослым, чуть хрипловато спросил. – Травка есть?

 

Лысый воровато оглянулся по сторонам и глазами указал на открытую дверь одного из гаражей.

– Посидишь с нами? Пацаны ящик «Топориков»* приволокли. Покурим, побазарим. Бабы должны подвалить, – Лысый подмигнул.

 

Витька кивнул и уже собрался идти за Лысым, но тут заметил мелькнувшую вдалеке маленькую тощую фигурку в ярко-зелёной куртке.

– Сейчас подойду.

– Ну мы ждём.

Лысый ушёл в гараж, а Витька вернулся во двор и громко свистнул сквозь зубы.

 

Лёшка как раз возвращался из магазина, куда мама Рая отправила его за молоком и хлебом. Услышав знакомый свист, он завертел головой, пытаясь определить направление. Увидев Витьку, мальчик радостно заулыбался и кинулся к нему со всех ног. Смешной помпон на – совершенно девчачьей по Витькиному мнению – светло-коричневой вязаной шапке весело подпрыгивал в такт бегу, словно разделяя хорошее настроение хозяина.

 

– Витя, ты домой? – Лёшка остановился вплотную к сводному брату и закинул голову, заглядывая в глаза.

– Ты что натворил, шкет, – не обращая внимания на вопрос, Витька ухватил пацана за шиворот и встряхнул пару раз для острастки. – Ты нахуя матери записку из школы приволок?

 

Лёшка удивлённо хлопал ресницами. Шапка съехала на глаза, мешая смотреть, и он поправил её, ладошкой поднимая на лоб.

– Вить, я ведь не знал, что не надо отдавать.

 

Лёшка виновато смотрел честными наивными глазищами. Он был похож на нашкодившего щенка, только хвостом не вилял. И у Витьки, как всегда, не поднялась рука, чтобы ударить его для острастки.

– Ладно, вали отсюда, – Витька развернулся и пошёл к гаражам.

 

Но Лёшка не отставал. Он бежал следом, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза и виновато тараторил:

– Вить, я правда не знал. Я её спросил, а она сказала, что там хорошее.

 

У Лёшки перед глазами встало усталое лицо Витькиной классной. И как она, на беспокойный Лёшкин вопрос «что случилось?», рассеяно погладила его по голове и сказала: «Всё хорошо, Лёша. Не переживай».

 

– Прочитать надо было, – недовольно проворчал Витька. Он уже успокоился и не сердился на это мелкое недоразумение, но показывать это пацану, конечно, не собирался.

– Витя, – Лёшка остановился, как вкопанный, и испуганно зашептал. – Но ведь чужое читать нельзя.

 

Витька только рукой махнул – ну, вот как с ним разговаривать? – и снисходительно подёргал Лёшку за помпон:

– Эх ты, цуцык. Ну, ничё, жизнь ещё обломает.

 

Воспользовавшись тем, что Витя больше не обращает на него внимания, Лёшка вслед за ним проскользнул в приоткрытую дверь гаража и – пока его не заметили и не выгнали – притаился в тёмном углу, присев за большим ящиком на низенькую скамеечку.

 

Гараж был бесхозный. Вернее, он принадлежал одинокой бабульке, которая то ли временно дала ключи кому-то из соседей, а потом забыла, и находчивый соседский отпрыск утащил их у родителя, то ли в своём маразме решила, что отдаёт ключи внуку и сама вручила кому-то из подростков. Хотя, скорее всего, пацаны просто взломали гараж, заменив потом замки. В общем-то не важно, как это произошло, но в результате гараж уже лет пять служил постоянным местом сборищ молодёжи.  И они обжили его и оборудовали со всеми удобствами.

 

Посередине сравнительно просторного помещения стоял старый диван и два широких кресла. Потёртая и порванная кое-где обивка пестрела подозрительными пятнами непонятного происхождения. Между ними стоял деревянный журнальный столик с квадратной столешницей застеленной – прикрывая отбитую кое-где полировку – газетой. На столе были расставлены стаканы, две початые бутылки креплёного портвейна «Три семёрки» и какая-то закуска. В переполненной пепельнице дымился непотушенный бычок. За диваном у задней стены притулился неширокий топчан, накрытый шерстяным одеялом, под которым виднелся край полосатого матраса с торчащим в прорехе клоком ваты, и лежала тощая подушка в грязно-серой наволочке. Рядом в углу, высунувшись трубой в вентиляционное отверстие, стояла «буржуйка». В открытой дверце печки весёлыми всполохами скакало пламя. Сухие дрова, словно злясь, что потревожили их покой, недовольно трещали. 

 

В гараже было сильно накурено. Душный воздух пропитался запахом алкоголя, сигарет и ещё чем-то сладковатым и специфически терпким. Сизый дым плотным облаком висел под потолком. От каждого движения он плавно шевелился, закручиваясь размытыми кольцами вокруг тусклой лампочки, покачивался, словно медуза в волнах, выпускал по краям щупальцы-протуберанцы и ленивым ручейком тянулся к приоткрытой двери гаража. Достигнув её, осторожно просачивался на улицу и, редея, рассеиваясь по сторонам, поднимался к хмурому небу.

 

Лысый сидел на диване в обнимку с крашеной блондинкой. Её вытравленные перекисью волосы, с отросшими чёрными корнями, безжизненными прядями торчали в разные стороны. Рядом с ней – нога на ногу, откинувшись на спинку – курила фигуристая брюнетка. По «заштукатуренным» лицам толстым слоем покрытым косметикой, было трудно определить возраст девушек. С одинаковой вероятностью им могло быть и пятнадцать, и двадцать лет.

В одном из двух широких кресел развалился Витькин сосед и одноклассник – Гришка. Похоже он был уже изрядно пьян.

На топчане, скрытом в полумраке, самозабвенно целовалась парочка.

 

Кивнув присутствующим, Витька сел в свободное кресло. Лысый, освободившись из рук обнимающей его за шею девицы, через стол протянул стакан, в котором плескалась тёмно-красная жидкость.

– Давай, Витёк, выпьем.

Остальные тоже подхватили стаканы и, потянувшись друг к другу, чокнулись с глухим стеклянным звуком гранёными краями.

– Ну, будем, – Витька выпил одним глотком и поморщился, занюхивая рукавом.

– Пожри, а то развезёт быстро, – Лысый указал на стол. – Кстати, что насчёт нашего разговора надумал?

– Не знаю, – Витька взял толстый ломоть ржаного хлеба и уложил сверху кусок солёного сала с розоватыми прожилками. – Яд толкать не буду*. Не сейчас точно. Мать говорит участковый приходил, про травку спрашивал.

– Да кто тебе про яд говорит? Разве травка – яд? Так, баловство одно.  А этот хрен сейчас ко всем ходит. Начальство всыпало за безделье, вот он жопу и рвёт... Короче, подумай, Витёк. Верное дело. Точно тебе говорю.

 

Витька кивнул и впился зубами в бутерброд. Он ел с удовольствием, торопливо, жадно глотая плохо прожёванные куски.

 

Лёшка из своего угла заворожённо наблюдал, как Витины ноздри хищно трепещут, вдыхая чесночный запах солёного сала. Любовался братом, думая о том, что он самый лучший и самый красивый на всем белом свете. Хоть теперь совсем не хочет общаться с Лёшкой, считая себя слишком взрослым для возни с такой мелюзгой.

 

С первого их совместного лета в деревне Витька очень вырос, вымахав выше метра восьмидесяти. И судя по всему, это был ещё не предел. Он раздался в плечах и ещё больше накачал мышцы. Каждый день, независимо от погоды, подтягивался во дворе на турнике, крутил «солнышко», а дома подвесил к потолку «грушу» и самозабвенно лупил по ней, обмотав руки боксёрскими бинтами.

Но его черты пока оставались по-детски мягкими и плавными. И Витька, для придания мужественности, оставлял на щеках лёгкую небритость. Но это мало спасало – редкие усики и светлая ещё мягкая щетина были почти не видны на лице.

 

Лёшке хотелось быть таким же как Витя – независимым, сильным, уверенным в себе. Может, тогда брат будет его уважать и обратит на него внимание?

Ведь близость и дружба, что вроде бы завязались между ними летом, по приезду в город почти сошли на нет.

 

В тот год, первого сентября, Лёшка как и мечтал – в костюме и галстуке, с огромным букетом тёмно-бордовых георгинов – пошёл в школу. Но только Вити рядом с ним не было.

Утром, надев джинсы и футболку, он просто перешагнул через Лёшку, старательно натирающего в прихожей ботинки.

– Куда в таком виде? – на пороге комнаты появилась Рая, застёгивая на шее крупные пластмассовые бусы. – Ладно, пинжак не хочешь носить, так хоть бы рубашку надел.

– Вот ещё. Чё за праздник?

Хлопнул входной дверью и бодрым ритмом простучал подошвами кроссовок по ступеням подъезда.

 

С этого дня так и повелось. Витька, как и в первые месяцы знакомства, делал вид, что не замечает существования Лёшки.

А последний год он связался с компанией Лысого и практически перестал появляться дома. А когда приходил поздно ночью – осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, пробираясь в темноте в их спальню и укладываясь на соседнюю кровать – Лёшка, чуткий к запахам, часто улавливал исходящий от Вити неприятный дух перегара, а его одежда была пропитана дымом сигарет и ещё чем-то незнакомым.

 

По гаражу опять поплыл этот непонятный Лёшке сладковатый запах. Сигареты, что курил отец, пахли совсем по-другому. Тем не менее запах шёл именно от папиросы, что курил Витя. Лысый зачем-то потрошил ещё одну «беломорину», высыпая табак прямо под ноги. На столе, в расправленном мятом клочке бумаги лежало что-то непонятное, похожее на высушенную, размельчённую траву.

 

Гришка поднялся с кресла и, пьяно покачиваясь, направился к выходу:

– Пойду отолью.

– Не ссы прям под дверью, отойди подальше, – не глядя бросил Лысый, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

Гришка неуклюже отмахнулся, при этом покачнувшись и задев рукой стоящую за диваном гитару. Та жалобно тренькнула струнами.

– Ой, у вас гитара есть, – оживилась брюнетка. Всё это время девушки молчали, не вмешиваясь в разговор парней. – А кто играет?

– Витёк, – Лысый кивнул на приятеля.

– Витя, спой, – брюнетка хлопнула накрашенными ресницами и кокетливо улыбнулась.

– Что спеть?

– Что-нибудь про любовь, – девушка жеманно повела плечами и закусила кончик мизинца. – Знаешь «Ветер с моря дул»?

 

Лёшка из своего угла неприязненно покосился на неё. Девица ему совершенно не нравилась.

 

А Витька, наоборот, ободряюще улыбнулся и подмигнул:

– Напой.

 

Брюнетка чуть поломалась для приличия и неуверенно запела, немного фальшивя:

 

Ветер с моря дул, ветер с моря дул

Нагонял беду, нагонял беду...

И сказал ты мне, и сказал ты мне:

– Больше не приду, больше не приду.

Видно не судьба, видно не судьба,

Видно нет любви, видно нет любви,

Видно надо мной, видно надо мной

Посмеялся ты, Посмеялся ты...*

 

– Заткнись нахуй, – грубо перебил её пение Лысый. Перегнувшись через диванную спинку, он достал гитару и через стол протянул Витьке. – Витёк, давай лучше нашу.

 

– Нашу, так нашу, – Витька провёл ладонью по изгибу корпуса, словно девушку по талии погладил, и уложил гитару на колено чуть выставленной вперёд ноги. Осторожно тронул струны и заиграл перебором.

Довольно чистый голос зазвучал проникновенно и чувственно.

 

Я... уже не буду больше летать,

На крыльях любви.

Я перестану по ночам спать,

В том виновата ты.

Я постараюсь тебя забыть,

Но это самообман.

Я только что пытался память залить –

В голове стоит пьяный дурман.

 

Припев пацаны подхватили нестройным хором. Не только Лысый и вернувшийся с улицы Гришка, но и парень на топчане. Как только зазвучали первые аккорды, он перестал тискать свою подружку и весь обратился в слух.

 

И снова выпивка не лезет в рот,

И снова я забиваю косяк.

Да, в этой речке существует брод,

Но этот брод не для меня.

Я рассыпаю перед собой план,

Я наливаю ещё двести грамм,

Я выпиваю, курю и лечу.

Куда лечу, не знаю и сам.

 

Витька в упор, не отрывая взгляда, смотрел на сидящую напротив него брюнетку. Та в ответ смущённо хихикала, опуская ресницы. Потом решительно поднялась. Повертев бёдрами, одёрнула короткую юбку и, огладив себя по бокам, присела на подлокотник Витькиного кресла. Витька самодовольно улыбнулся, но с пения не сбился.

 

Да... алкоголик я и наркоман –

Уже не раз игла касалась руки.

Хотя, посмотрим правде в глаза –

Я никогда ведь не был таким...

Успокоенья искала душа,

Нашла лёгкий, но губительный путь,

Теперь игла, водка и анаша,

Меня погубят когда-нибудь...

 

Тем временем брюнетка плавно сползла вниз, втискиваясь между подлокотником и Витькой, прижимаясь ляжкой к его бедру. Положив руку ему на затылок, она взъерошила светлые пряди и медленно отпила портвейн из стакана, поверх края пристально глядя на Витькин профиль.

Витька, не переставая играть, оглянулся на неё, и девушка приложила к его губам край стакана, испачканный жирной помадой. Витька ухмыльнулся и, не отрывая взгляда от её лица, допил портвейн, продолжая перебирать струны.

 

Гришка опять задремал. Парочка на диване вернулась к своему занятию и целовалась взасос, и парень уже лез своей подружке под юбку.

Последний куплет Лысый пел один. Пьяно пригорюнившись, он смотрел в одну точку, занятый своими мыслями и самозабвенно почти выкрикивал слова.

 

И снова сердце пробьёт игла,

И снова водка зальётся в грудь

И умирая, кричит душа,

Пытаясь с воплями жизнь вернуть,

Но с каждым днём всё мутнее в глазах,

И замирает сердца стук.

 

Не чувствуя поддержки, Лысый скис и уже не кричал, а еле шептал.

 

И вот срывается последняя слеза,

И выпадает гитара из рук...*

 

 

Лёшка, сидя в тёмном углу, злился, что настырная девица так нагло и беспардонно лезет к Вите, и мешает ему петь. И когда она, потянувшись за бутылкой, налила ещё портвейна и, глотнув из стакана, опять приложила его к Витиным губам, Лёшка не выдержал.

– Витя, не пей так много… пожалуйста.

 

Вся компания недоумённо оглянулась в тёмный угол.

– Что за нахуй? – пьяно удивился Лысый. – Ты как сюда попал, малявка? Уёбывай давай, пока пиздюлей не вломили. И чтобы я тебя здесь больше не видел.

– Материться при детях не пего... не пе-да-го-гично, – с трудом выговорив трудное слово, Лёшка уставился на Лысого осуждающим взглядом.

– Ща точно по шее получишь. Педагог, блядь.

 

Витька молча отложил гитару и поднялся с кресла. Брюнетка неохотно отодвинулась и посмотрела на Лёшку недовольно и немного презрительно.

Взяв Лёшку за руку, Витька потянул его к себе, поднимая со скамейки, и, всё так же молча, повёл к выходу. Лёшка доверчиво вложил ладошку в большую руку, радуясь, что Витя уходит вместе с ним. Перед дверью Витька пропустил Лёшку вперёд, чуть подталкивая в спину. Тот обернулся на пороге, ожидая брата. Но вместо него перед носом возник большой кулак со сбитыми костяшками.

– Скажешь матери – прибью. Понял?

Лёшка растерянно кивнул, ткнувшись носом в кулак.

 

Дверь медленно, с тихим скрежетом сдвинулась с места, и Лёшка с удивлением увидел, как из-за Витиной спины показались женские руки. Они плавно скользнули по его бокам и легли поверх живота, чуть выше пояса джинсов.

Лёшка хотел сказать Вите, чтобы тот шёл домой. Но слова застряли в горле, и он только молча смотрел на эти руки – с облупившимся кое-где красным лаком на остро заточенных ногтях – которые как в сказках про русалок, словно затягивали Витю в глубину. 

Последнее, что Лёшка увидел, перед тем как дверь закрылась, окончательно отрезая ему путь – девица, привстав на цыпочки, что-то шепчет Вите на ухо, и тот, повернувшись в пол-оборота, неторопливо целует её накрашенный рот...

 

Дверь гаража с холодным металлическим лязгом захлопнулась...

 

Первым порывом было кинуться вперёд, колотить ногами и кулаками в дверь, словно это злейший враг. Долго и громко стучать в железный лист, пока ему не откроют.

Но Лёшка только утёр рукавом выступившие от обиды слёзы и, развернувшись, побрёл домой.

______________________________

*«Топорики» – Портвейн 777. Креплёный алкогольный напиток (а по мне так чистая бормотуха). Когда-то из-за относительной дешевизны был любимым напитком студентов и алкашей. В народе часто именуется как «Тpи тoпора» или «Топорики» (по сходству графики цифры 7 с формой топора).

* Яд – общее название наркотиков. Толкать – продавать наркотики.

* Натали «Ветер с моря дул»

http://pleer.wm-scripts.ru/search?q=натали+-+ветер+с+моря

* Владимир Цепелев «Я улетаю...»

 http://prostopleer.com/tracks/5554049mEr7


	9. Chapter 9

9

 

***

Школу Витька – как не грозилась классная оставить его на второй год – всё же закончил. Получив аттестат, в котором среди сплошных троек гордыми островками маячили две пятёрки – по физкультуре и НВП* – Витька отнёс его в ближайшее к дому ПТУ*. Вернее лицей, как теперь оно официально именовалось, оставаясь, по сути, всё той же «фазанкой» или «шарагой». Кем он станет по окончании учебного заведения, Витька не поинтересовался. Главное, чтобы мать успокоилась и перестала пилить, заботясь о будущем сына. Для себя своё будущее Витька уже определил.

 

Поразмыслив над Мишкиными идеями в сфере товарооборота между городом и деревней – Витька решил повременить с осуществлением мечты о мотоцикле и заняться торговым бизнесом. Со свойственной юности самоуверенностью, он даже не допускал мысли, что что-то может сложиться не так, как они задумали. И был твёрдо убеждён, что дело быстро наладится, и в самое ближайшее время он сможет позволить себе не только подержанный «Урал» Митрича, но и новенькую «Яву», а может, даже «Хонду» или «Ямахо».

 

Но для первоначальной раскрутки новоявленным бизнесменам не хватало средств. И Витька, через челночника на которого пока работал, нашёл ростовщика, готового ссудить им доллары. Правда проценты тот заломил просто грабительские. Но компаньонов это не пугало. Они рассчитывали на получение высокой прибыли и быстрое погашение долга. Часть денег они собирались добавить в недостающую для покупки машины сумму, а на остальные закупить первую партию текстиля. Всё тот же челночник обещал Витьке существенную скидку на свой товар.

 

На восемь утра понедельника семнадцатого августа* ростовщик назначил встречу у себя дома. Как раз накануне он должен был вернуться в город. Но строго предупредил, чтобы парни не опаздывали, потому что в десять он улетал отдыхать на море.

Но Витька, пробухав в гараже с Лысым и его компанией всё воскресенье и ночь на понедельник, на встречу проспал. Он прибежал к назначенному месту – растрёпанный, с опухшим от перепоя лицом, дыша перегаром – опоздав на сорок минут, как раз чтобы увидеть задний бампер такси, увозившего ростовщика в аэропорт. У подъезда Витьку встретил разъярённый Михаил. Собрав на Витькину похмельную голову все маты за срыв сделки, Мишка пригрозил порвать с ним деловые отношения, ещё не начав их, если приятель посмеет опять опоздать на встречу, которую перенесли на неделю. Покупку машины и текстиля, в связи с этим, также пришлось отложить.

 

А в выходные Мишка уже сам глушил водку в гараже.

Уставившись остекленевшим взглядом в противоположную стену, не переставая твердил, еле двигая пепельно-серыми губами:

– Витёк, как же так? А? Это чё? Пронесло? Да?

– Пронесло. Успокойся.

– А если бы ты не проспал?

– Попали бы вы на большие бабки, пацаны, – блестя острыми зубами, довольно заржал Лысый.

 

Для него обстоятельства сложились как нельзя лучше. На прошлой неделе он как раз сбыл всю дурь. И пухленькая пачка долларов – что уютно лежала в тайнике – медленно, но верно превращалась в приличный капитал.

– Я же чуть не взял… Сам... Думал один…

– Кинуть хотел? – Витька нехорошо ухмыльнулся, с трудом скосив на приятеля мутные, с красными прожилками лопнувших капилляров глаза.

– Ты чего, Витёк? – испуганно встрепенулся Мишка. – Да я бы никогда... Мы бы всё равно вместе…

– Забей.

Но Мишка продолжал уверять, что он бы никогда не бросил друга, и всё было бы, как они решили.

 

– Да ты поц, Миха, – Лысый сплюнул себе под ноги на бетонный пол. – А я тебе говорил, Витёк. Не связывайся с этими тряпичниками. Айда ко мне. Никаких вложений от тебя не требуется. Я ж тебе доверяю. Толкнёшь товар, потом рассчитаешься, а навар себе.

 

Витька, мучаемый похмельем, только морщился от бесконечного Мишкиного бормотания, которое словно дрель сверлило мозг, вызывая новые приступы головной боли, и громкого смеха Лысого, продолжающего то подкалывать Мишку, то расписывать Витьке всю выгоду торговли дурью.

Он полулежал в кресле, широко расставив ноги, положив отяжелевшую голову на спинку. Устало прикрыв глаза, время от времени, с трудом поднимал руку, словно она чугунная, и прикладывал к губам горлышко бутылки, неторопливо потягивая пиво.

 

У Витьки были свои заботы.

Если с займом долларов, вернее со срывом сделки, им повезло, то с личными накоплениями, которые он планировал внести на покупку машины, всё обстояло не так гладко.

 

Рая, всё же выпытав у Витьки, откуда у того деньги, идею с покупкой мотоцикла отвергла начисто. Но на машину обещала даже добавить кое-что из своих небольших сбережений, подойдя к идее сына с крестьянской хваткой – «Машина завсегда в хозяйстве пригодится. Ту же картошку с деревни привезти». А пока не накоплена достаточная сумма, она положила деньги на банковский счёт под проценты.

Узнав о дефолте, Витька в первую очередь побежал в банк. Но его двери были закрыты, хотя рабочий день уже давно начался. И что-то Витьке подсказывало, что они так и не откроются, и со своими деньгами он может распрощаться, и нужно начинать всё заново.

 

*

К сожалению, Витька не ошибся в своих предположениях.

Рая больше месяца чуть не каждый день, словно на работу ходила к дверям банка. Вкладчиков переписали и клятвенно пообещали в самое ближайшее время вернуть все их сбережения. Но даже Рая понимала, что рассчитывать на это не стоит.

Витькин челночник первое время ещё трепыхался, пытаясь удержать свой небольшой бизнес на плаву. Но закупленного товара не хватило, чтобы рассчитаться с выросшими долгами. И он, в конце концов, разорился. Так что Витька остался без своего, пусть скромного, но стабильного дохода. И к концу октября уже всерьёз начал задумываться над предложением Лысого. Тем более, что дела у того действительно шли в гору.

Но что-то в душе противилось этому бизнесу, вплотную приближенному к уголовной среде, и Витька пока держался. Перспектива и желание лёгкой прибыли ещё не могли перевесить внутреннего протеста и брезгливого пренебрежения к подобного рода деятельности. Хоть сам он под настроение мог иногда выкурить косячок-другой.

 

Всю осень Витька размышлял, как же ему поступить. Связываться с Лысым и его грязным бизнесом не хотелось. Но Лысый был настолько убедителен и обстоятельства складывались так, что Витька чувствовал – он ходит по самому краю и в любую минуту готов сорваться. Поэтому, когда пришла повестка из военкомата, прятаться Витька не стал, а явился по первому требованию. Да и, если честно, он хотел пойти в армию. Его волновала вся эта атмосфера. И ещё он иногда вспоминал широкоплечего мужика, встреченного им три года назад в деревне, и его слова о войне.

Свой солдатский жетон Витька всё это время так и носил на груди.

 

***

– Я ухожу, – сказал мальчишка ей сквозь грусть. 

– Ты только жди. Я обязательно вернусь.

Ушёл совсем, не встретив первую весну.

Домой пришёл в солдатском цинковом гробу.

 

Гитара стонала с надрывом, звеня немного расстроенными струнами, чуть фальшивя на баррэ.

 

Рыдает мать и словно тень стоит отец,

Ведь он совсем, он был совсем ещё юнец.

А сколько их, не сделав в жизни первый шаг

Пришли домой в солдатских цинковых гробах.

 

В комнате фоном стоял гул голосов, пьяный смех и стук вилок о фарфор. В углу совершенно пьяный Владимир Иванович на повышенных тонах о чем-то спорил с соседом. В спальне играл магнитофон. Там уже танцевали.

Лёшка без устали бегал из зала – где были накрыты столы – в кухню. Помогал убирать грязную посуду, приносил новые закуски, нарезанный хлеб, бутылки с водкой и лимонадом.

Он очень гордился тем, что брат будет солдатом, и ему дадут настоящую форму и автомат. И может, Витя позволит ему примерить фуражку или даже подержаться за пистолет.

 

О том, что Витя уедет из дома, и они два года не увидят его, Лёшка не задумывался. Но услышав песню, остановился как вкопанный в маленьком коридорчике между кухней и комнатой, и испуганно, как-то по-новому, посмотрел на него.

Виктор сидел перед накрытым столом, в окружении приятелей. Чуть бледный. Какой-то неуловимо чужой и незнакомый. Склонив стриженную под машинку голову к гитаре, перебирал струны и выводил чуть с надрывом, хрипловатым от волнения голосом:

 

Он, как и ты, со своей девушкой гулял,

Дарил цветы и на гитаре ей играл.

В последний миг, когда на белый снег упал,

Он имя той девчонки кровью написал.

 

Лёшка не заметил, как из кухни вышла мама Рая и встала рядом. Не отрывая взгляда от сына, прижала Лёшкину голову к своей большой мягкой груди, и тихо заплакала.

 

Развеет ветер после боя серый дым,

Девчонка та идёт по городу с другим,

Девчонка та, что обещала «подожду»,

Растает снег, исчезнет имя на снегу.*

 

– Нашёл чего горланить, – громко заворчала баба Зина, разрывая грустную атмосферу, навеянную строчками песни.

По случаю ухода племянника в армию, она бросила своих «курей» на попечение соседки, и рано утром, с первой электричкой прикатила в город, притащив с собой две тяжеленные клетчатые сумки с продуктами.

 

Растолкав молодёжь, баба Зина поставила на стол большую эмалированную чашку с салатом «Оливье» и, вытерев руки о фартук, несильно стукнула племянника ладонью по стриженому затылку:

– На мать посмотри, ирод. На ней же лица нет. Краше в гроб кладут.

 

Витька, ещё находясь под впечатлением песни, удивлённо и немного отрешённо посмотрел на тётку, а потом перевёл взгляд на мать.

Рая плакала. Она так и стояла в коридорчике, не в силах зайти в комнату, одной рукой обнимая Лёшку, другой зажимая рот и пытаясь унять всхлипы.

 

– Мам, ну ты чего? Это же просто песня.

Витька стряхнул с себя остатки оцепенения и, отложив гитару, подошёл к матери. Неловко обнял за плечи и ткнулся пересохшими губами в висок.

Но Рая уже не могла успокоиться. Её била нервная дрожь. Вцепившись сведёнными судорогой пальцами в рубашку на спине сына, она в голос зарыдала, будто по покойнику. Словно твёрдо знала, что больше никогда не увидит его.

Испуганный Лёшка жался к ним, обхватив за талию обнявшихся маму Раю и Витю.

______________________________

* НВП – начальная военная подготовка.

* ПТУ – профессионально-техническое училище.

* 17 августа 1998 года был объявлен технический дефолт по основным видам государственных долговых обязательств. Одновременно было объявлено об отказе от удержания стабильного курса рубля по отношению к доллару, в результате чего курс рубля упал за полгода более чем в 3 раза – с 6 рублей за доллар перед дефолтом до 21 рубля за доллар на 1 января 1999 года. Разорилось большое количество малых предприятий, часть банков лопнула.  Вкладчики разорившихся банков потеряли вклады, сбережения населения девальвировались в пересчёте на твёрдую валюту, упал уровень жизни. (Википедия).

Ну и т.д. Подробнее можно прочесть во всё той же Википедии.

 

* Слова народные. Названий много: «Я ухожу», «Афганистан», «Шумит сосна». Эту песню я слышал ещё в раннем детстве. Подходящего исполнения, именно того, как я представляю эту песню в данной сцене, в инете я не нашёл. 


	10. Chapter 10

10

 

1998-1999 год

 

***

Казалось бы, вот только что были проводы. Выстроенные в ряд столы, уставленные водкой и закуской. Шутки приятелей. «Ценные» советы тех, кто отслужил. Заплаканные мамины глаза. Восхищённые Лёшкины. Дорога в неизвестность. Подспудная тревога. Нетерпеливое ожидание чего-то нового и неизведанного. Учебка. Непривычная жизнь. Строгий распорядок. Новые друзья…

И вот, полгода спустя, поезд мчит курсантов – только вчера окончивших учебку – к дальнейшему месту службы. А впереди опять ждёт неизвестность.

 

Под весёлый перестук колёс в вагоне галдели и смеялись. Виктор, привалившись спиной к твёрдой стене плацкартного купе, смотрел в окно, на проносящиеся мимо деревья и дома. Обычно деятельный и неутомимый Андрюха, дремал на верхней полке.

 

*

С Андрюхой они сдружились в первую же неделю приезда в учебку.

В тот вечер Виктор один возвращался из столовой.

Вообще-то в учебке везде ходили строем, что особенно раздражало с непривычки. Даже туалет можно было посещать только в строго определённое время. Но в этот раз после ужина Витьку задержал замком по воспитательной части. Узнав, что Витька играет на гитаре, он оставил его и поделился идеей проведения концерта армейской песни – в воспитательных целях и для поднятия боевого духа новобранцев.

Они обговорили предварительные детали, и замком, сказав, что вызовет завтра, наконец отпустил его.

 

Пользуясь редкими минутами свободы, Витька не торопился возвращаться. Ему хотелось подышать морозным воздухом, пропитанным запахом мокрого ноябрьского снега, а не маяться в духоте казармы. Расстегнув наполовину куртку и немного приспустив её с плеч, открывая холодному ветру горло с подрагивающим кадыком, сдвинув на затылок ушанку и засунув руки в карманы брюк, он шёл нарочито расхлябанной походкой по асфальтированной чисто выметенной дорожке.

 

Если смотреть в темнеющее небо, а не на корпуса и агитационные щиты вдоль аллеи, то можно представить, что ты не в учебке, с её строгими, иногда доходящими до абсурда, правилами, а на гражданке – просто гуляешь по городу. И стоит завернуть за угол – попадёшь в свой двор. И у подъезда на лавочке сидят с гитарой пацаны, а дома ждёт мама. И нужно только подняться на свой этаж и нажать кнопку звонка, она тут же откроет дверь и, заворчав, что Витька шляется где-то целыми днями, позовёт ужинать. А из комнаты выбежит Лёшка и, не давая вставить слово, затараторит про свои мальчишечьи дела, попутно задавая кучу вопросов…

 

Уже поворачивая к казармам, Витька заметил возле учебного корпуса какое-то шевеление. Возвращаться в помещение категорически не хотелось. И оттягивая этот момент, он – охотно пользуясь любой причиной – изменил свой маршрут, решив проверить, что же там происходит.

 

Подойдя ближе, он увидел в неверном свете опустившихся сумерек, как два здоровенных курсанта, прижав к стене третьего – невысокого и щуплого – обшаривают его карманы.

Мимо такого Витька точно пройти не мог. Тем более, что он вспомнил этого тощего, невысокого паренька.

 

Как только они прибыли в учебку, Витька – ещё не отошедший после отъезда и расставания с семьёй, и находясь в грустно-сентиментальном расположении духа – сразу обратил на него внимание. Он чем-то неуловимо напомнил ему приставучего и настырного Лёшку. Чем Витька тогда не понял, потому что внешне этот рыжий парень совершенно не был на него похож.

И это неизвестно откуда взявшееся мгновенное узнавание с того дня не давало Витьке покоя.

 

Он каждый день вспоминал о Лёшке, хоть и убеждал себя – ему плевать на сводного братца и он нисколько не скучает о нем. Но почему-то при слове «дом» и «семья» перед мысленным взором всегда вставали мать и это мелкое черноволосое недоразумение.

Витька не признавался сам себе, но он тосковал по дому и ему не хватало восхищённого Лёшкиного взгляда и радостной улыбки, с которой тот неизменно встречал его. И каждую ночь после отбоя, лёжа на узкой койке в казарме, Витька ловил себя на том, что прислушивается к звукам, чтобы уловить Лёшкино шебуршание под одеялом. И ждёт, когда тот, устав от своих бесконечных вопросов, наконец тихо засопит, уснув.

Но вокруг слышался только скрип пружин под тяжёлыми телами парней и богатырский храп.

И теперь, увидев рыжего парня, Витька решил не только врубиться за справедливость, но и выяснить, чем же тот напомнил ему Лёшку.

 

Витька прямо через газон, топча сапогами пожухлую траву, прикрытую выпавшим снегом, решительно направился к учебному корпусу.

 

– Проблемы, пацаны?

Амбалы не обратили на Витьку никакого внимания, словно его тут и не было. Один из них, навалившись на щуплого рыжего паренька и прижимая предплечьем за горло к стене, продолжал шарить у него в кармане. Второй напряжённо следил за рукой подельника. И только рыжий глянул на вновь прибывшего светло-голубыми глазищами поверх плеча напавшего.

И Витька сразу понял, чем он напоминает ему мелкого Лёшку. Наивным, доверчивым взглядом, в котором через край лилось растерянное недоумение и детская обида, словно он до этого момента даже не предполагал, что на свете существует зло и несправедливость.

 

Витьку словно под дых ударили. Сердце как-то нехорошо сжалось.

А что если и его Лёшку кто-то вот так? И проследить теперь за ним некому. Сам-то он за себя и постоять не сможет. Лёшка же, как щенок доверчивый – заглядывает прохожим в глаза, не ожидая пинка в живот.

Запоздалое сожаление накатило чёрной волной – что все эти три года уделял пацану так мало внимания, не научил, чего остерегаться, как защитить себя.

 

Решив, что два амбала самый подходящий объект, чтобы выплеснуть тревогу и напряжение последних дней, Витька встал в боевую стойку, готовый к драке.

 

– Оглохли, суки? Я вам говорю…

 

Словно только заметив его, они обернулись и посмотрели удивлённо, видимо не ожидая, что кто-то посмеет вмешаться. И, так и не сказав ни слова, бросились одновременно, зажимая в клещи.

Одного Витька резким ударом в челюсть сразу отбросил в сторону. Со вторым пришлось повозиться. Тот довольно профессионально блокировал удары. Но очень скоро противник устал. Его дыхание стало хриплым и прерывистым, а движения замедленными. Витька же чувствовал себя так же легко и бодро, как и в начале схватки. Азарт боя пьянил не хуже алкоголя. Настроение поднялось, и бесшабашная удаль кружила голову.

 

Он уже праздновал победу, когда услышал тревожный крик: «Осторожно! Сзади!».

В пылу драки он совсем забыл о втором противнике. И тут же поплатился за это. От удара в спину – кулаком между лопаток – перехватило дыхание, словно из лёгких вышибли весь воздух.

Витька не упал, но еле устоял, покачиваясь на нетвёрдых ногах, и как вытащенная на берег рыба, судорожно хватал раскрытым ртом воздух.

Времени, прийти в себя, не было совсем. Амбалы надвигались с двух сторон, сжав кулаки. И Витька уже решил, что быть ему избитым. Но подумал как-то отстранено и спокойно, словно не о себе. И только одна мысль мелькнула по краю сознания: «Подольше бы устоять на ногах, иначе пиздец».

 

Он попытался сгруппироваться, краем глаза отмечая, что к ним, разбрызгивая из-под сапог мокрые комья снега, бежит высокий русоволосый парень.

Не успел Витька подумать, чем лично для него обернётся присутствие ещё одного действующего лица, как парень, словно ураган налетел на одного из амбалов и сбил с ног, и тут же метнулся ко второму.

Витьке хватило этих секунд передышки. Он сумел выровнять дыхание и бросился в драку.

 

Пока Витька макал мордой в подтаявший снег, превратившийся под их ногами в грязное месиво, одного из амбалов, кинувшийся ему на помощь парень, расправлялся с другим, словно боксёрскую грушу обрабатывая его бока. И противник не устоял. Вытирая кровь и размазывая грязь по форме, прихрамывая и матерясь, они бежали с поля боя.

 

– Чего хотели-то? – русоволосый сплюнул подкрашенную красным слюну в грязную снежную кашу и потрогал языком зуб, проверяя, не качается ли.

– Денег, – тощий курсант видя, что Витька тоже смотрит на него вопросительно, наконец отлепился от стены, возле которой так и простоял растерянно наблюдая за дракой.

– А ты? – продолжил допрос Витькин спаситель, с весёлым интересом окидывая взглядом невысокую фигуру собеседника.

– А у меня нет, – как-то рассеяно пожал плечами рыжий.

– Понятно. Ну, теперь уже не полезут. Ты вот что… Как тебя?

– Александр. Голуб.

– А я – Фетисов Андрей. Ты, вот что, Голубь, держись нас с… – парень глянул в Витькину сторону.

– Виктор Чецкий, – Витька крепко пожал протянутую ладонь.

– Держись нас с Виком. Мы тебя в обиду не дадим.

 

Так, не спрашивая Витькиного мнения, Андрюха сразу записал его в свои друзья.

 

*

Витька усмехнулся своим воспоминаниям и, оторвав взгляд от окна, посмотрел на спящего друга.

Вольготно раскинувшись на узкой полке – закинув руку за голову, согнув ногу в колене – тот спал безмятежным сном младенца. Загорелая, идеально гладкая кожа обтягивала накачанные руки. С внутренней стороны плеча загар был менее выражен, а ближе к подмышке, заросшей светло-русыми волосами, совсем исчезал, и кожа из золотисто-коричневой становилась молочно-белой. Загар вновь возвращался на боках и бугрящейся мышцами груди.

 

Осознав, что пристально разглядывает исчерченный кубиками пресса живот, Витька смущённо кашлянул и быстро отвёл взгляд. Вновь уставившись на пейзаж за окном.

 

*

В последний день перед направлением к месту дальнейшей службы они оторвались – замутив вечеринку с молчаливого согласия сержанта.

 

Вечер начался вполне безобидно. Сержант, получив бутылку коньяка, ушёл из казармы, бросив мимоходом дневальному, что вернётся к утру и чтобы к его приходу везде был порядок. Как только за сержантом закрылась дверь, курсанты, сдвинув вместе несколько тумбочек, разложили на них нехитрую закуску и многочисленные бутылки с дешёвой водкой.

Вначале выпили за крепкую мужскую дружбу и проведённое в учебке время. Потом пожелали друг другу лёгкой службы и хорошей воинской части без беспредельщиков. Как парни не хорохорились, но всех волновал вопрос, как без особых потерь войти в новый коллектив. Начинать всё заново в одиночку на новом месте, где не только есть старослужащие, но и первогодки – находящиеся в части с первого дня службы, там же прошедшие КМБ,* уже сплотившиеся между собой, установившие свои порядки – было немного страшно.

 

А потом – забив на тосты и завтрашний день – все надрались чуть не до поросячьего визга и просто веселились. И даже Сашка Голуб, полвечера просидев с кислым видом, перестал грустить, и веселился вместе со всеми.

Его – за эти полгода чуть подросшего и раздавшегося в плечах, а главное ставшего чуть увереннее и практичнее – как особо отличившегося и усердного в учёбе, оставили тут же, воспитывать вновь прибывших курсантов. С одной стороны он был этим доволен – ему нравилась такая служба, но его расстраивало скорое расставание с друзьями.

Виктору с Андрюхой тоже повезло. Им намекнули, что попадут они в ВДВ – о чем они оба мечтали. И ехали они к месту назначения, в Ставропольский край, вместе. Это давало почти стопроцентную вероятность, что попадут они в одну часть. И друзья радостно улыбались, похлопывая по спине немного расстроенного Сашку.

– Не грусти, Голубь. С лычками и в учебке неплохо. Будешь мальков натаскивать.

 

Напоследок парни решили устроить танцы. Врубив на всю громкость утащенный по этому случаю из актового зала магнитофон, они прыгали в узком проходе между кроватями под зажигательную «I wanna mmm...»* , громко бу́хая сапогами о деревянный пол.

Андрюха, пытаясь изобразить замысловатые па, неуклюже топтался рядом с Виком. Но однообразные движения быстро наскучили неуёмному, богатому на выдумки Фетисову. И он, повернувшись к Витьке и положив руки ему на плечи, заглядывая в лицо смеющимся, пьяным взглядом, стал раскачиваться корпусом из стороны в сторону в такт заводной мелодии.

Витька засмеялся и в ответ обхватил, сжимая пальцы, напряжённые предплечья неугомонного друга – ближе к запястью, где закатанные рукава куртки открывали голую кожу, густо поросшую выгоревшими на весеннем солнце волосками – и стал раскачиваться вместе с ним.

Но когда Андрюха, не переставая танцевать, придвинулся вплотную, прижимаясь всем телом, и притянул Вика к себе, скользнув одной рукой на поясницу, другой на шею возле затылка, упираясь лоб в лоб, глядя глаза в глаза, Витька отчего-то смутился. Жаркая волна омыла с головы до ног, щеки запылали и в паху напряглось. Видя его смущение, Андрей ухмыльнулся как-то по-новому, как показалось Витьке, загадочно и многообещающе, и под громкий хохот и улюлюканье курсантов, чмокнул в нос.

– Придурок, – Вик тоже рассмеялся и слегка ткнул приятеля кулаком в челюсть.

 

Он был рад, что в полумраке комнаты не видно, что его щёки и шея покраснели от возбуждения, которое – когда Андрюха прижался к нему – вдруг накатило, сбивая дыхание. Но взглянув в совершенно пьяные, ничего не выражающие глаза, махнул рукой и не стал мучиться этим вопросом. Решив, что в пьяной выходке друга нет никакого подтекста. Как нет ничего удивительного и в его собственной реакции на это. Просто редких встреч со случайными подружками для сброса напряжения явно не хватало. В последнее время у Витьки вставал даже в тире – от азарта и напряжения при стрельбе. Чего же удивляться, что затуманенный алкоголем мозг сыграл с ним злую шутку, и его член так прореагировал на близость горячего тела друга.

______________________________

* КМБ – курс молодого бойца.

После призыва новобранцев могут направить в учебку, где они находятся до полугода. Потом их распределяют в разные части для прохождения дальнейшей службы.

Либо новобранцы сразу направляются в часть, в которой, пройдя двухмесячный КМБ, они служат с первого до последнего дня призыва.

С одной стороны, учебка хороша тем, что там нет старослужащих и, как следствие, дедовщины. После выпуска и отправки курсантов в части, учебка пустеет полностью и заполняется только вновь прибывшими новобранцами. При распределении же сразу в часть новобранцы с первого дня сталкиваются со старослужащими.

Но с другой стороны, при поступлении сразу в часть, есть возможность среди толпы таких же салаг найти соратников, постепенно оглядеться, узнать порядки, что царят в части. Учебка же, не считая царящей в ней строгой, доходящей до абсурда дисциплины, имеет ещё один минус – после её окончания солдат распределяют в разные части, т.е. приходится второй раз вливаться в новый коллектив, новую атмосферу. При этом после учебки уже нет преимущества, что ты находишься среди таких же салаг – теперь ты один на один не только со старослужащими, но и с уже сбившимися в кучи и установившими свою иерархию ровесниками по службе.

 

* The Lawyer «I wanna mmm...»

<http://pleer.wm-scripts.ru/search?q=the+lawyer+-+i+wanna+mmm>

 

*

Словно подув в огромную трубу, громко загудел электровоз.

Вик вздрогнул, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей, и машинально облизал губы. Курить хотелось неимоверно, но выход в тамбур преграждал дежурный. Достав пачку, Вик помял сигарету в пальцах, понюхал, шумно втягивая воздух, и убрал обратно в нагрудный карман. Опять посмотрел в окно. Откинул голову назад, упираясь затылком в потёртую стену, и прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к стуку колёс, которые, торопливо стуча на стыках, пели какую-то свою песню, словно стараясь подбодрить: «Будет всё у вас отлично. В жизни личной, в жизни личной. Жизнь прописана построчно. Точно-точно. Точно-точно».

 

Состав, постепенно замедляя ход, затормозил возле невысокого здания вокзала небольшого южного городка.

По пустому перрону, забросив на плечо метлу, неторопливо прошёл дворник. За ним следом, словно опахалом помахивая пушистым хвостом, бежала чёрная дворняга.

– Р-р-ро-о-та! Па-а-дъём! – чёткий раскатистый баритон сержанта разлетелся по вагону, отскакивая мячиком от стен. – Н-н-на выход!

Вокруг сразу задвигались. Без суеты и ненужной торопливости. Чёткими, выверенными движениями, не мешая друг другу, выстраиваясь в проходе.

Вик, бросив попытки разглядеть название станции, поднялся с места и несильно пихнул Андрея в бок:

– Решил дальше ехать?

– Ну а что, я бы ещё пару тысяч километров подремал, – Андрюха сладко потянулся, хрустнув суставами, и плавным движением соскочил с полки, на ходу натягивая форменную куртку и вставая на своё место в шеренге.

 

*

В широком коридоре распределительного пункта, похожем скорее на большой зал, с ровными рядами дверей с одной стороны и высокими окнами – в которые бил яркий полуденный свет – с другой, стоял ровный гул голосов. Военные в различных званиях, но с одинаково деловым видом, зажав в руках папки с бумагами, то заходили, то выходили в многочисленные кабинеты. В самом конце зала, за массивным канцелярским столом с резными толстыми ножками, сидел прапорщик. Спустив очки на самый кончик носа, он внимательно изучал разложенные перед ним на широкой столешнице документы. Сверившись со списком, громко выкрикивал фамилию и поднимал взгляд, строго оглядывая зал поверх очков. И как только названный поднимался и чётким шагом подходил к нему, удовлетворённо кивал и ставил остро заточенным карандашом большой крыж в списке.

 

В ожидании своей очереди Вик пристроился у окна, недалеко от стола прапорщика. Присев боком, поставив ногу на широкий подоконник, выкрашенный тёмно-синей краской, достал из нагрудного кармана письмо, полученное перед самым отъездом из учебки. Расправил на согнутом колене мятый листок и в очередной раз перечитал.

Мать писала, что у них всё по-прежнему, без изменений. Вот только баба Зина чуть приболела, но сейчас ей уже лучше. Лёшик учится и помогает по дому. Отчим пьёт, но нечасто. Пусть Витя не волнуется. Главное, как он сам? Всё ли в порядке? Чем кормят? Не обижают ли? Что говорят, куда направят служить дальше?

И в каждом слове тревога, тревога...

А в конце пара строк неровным детским почерком:

«Здравствуй, Витя! Как тебе служится? У меня всё хорошо. Я носил в школу твою фотографию, где ты в форме и с автоматом. Все пацаны мне завидуют. Приезжай поскорее домой, мы с мамой Раей по тебе скучаем».

 

Виктор улыбнулся Лёшкиным словам и опять вернулся к середине письма, где мать писала, что встретила недавно участкового. И он всё говорил ей про какого-то лысого, которого поймали на торговле травой, и что скоро будет суд, и его точно посадят. И пусть Рая радуется, что сына забрали в армию, а то пошёл бы следом.

«Не пойму никак, что этот идиот несёт? Какой лысый? Какая трава? Витя, что случилось?! Тебе ничего не грозит?! Сынок, Христом Богом прошу, не связывайся ты с этими уголовниками».

 

Вик сжал челюсти, отчего на них заходили желваки, и пробормотал еле слышно:

– Не волнуйся, мама. Всё хорошо. Всё будет хорошо.

 

– Что пишут? – Андрюха подлетел сзади и навалился на спину, через плечо заглядывая в мятый листок.

– Да всё то же, – Вик убрал письмо обратно в карман и, повернув голову к другу, улыбнулся. – Не вызывали ещё?

Не успел Андрей ответить, как до них донеслось:

– Фетисов!

Вмиг став серьёзным, Андрей одёрнул форму, расправляя невидимые складки, и чётким шагом направился к столу.

– Ни пуха, – бросил вслед Витька.

 

Разговора Витьке не было слышно, и он напряжённо вглядывался в лицо прапорщика, пытаясь по губам угадать, что тот говорит Андрюхе.

Минуты через три Андрей вскинул руку к козырьку фуражки, отдав честь, и, щёлкнув каблуками, развернулся. Витька тревожно и нетерпеливо смотрел на друга. Но по его серьёзному, ничего не выражающему лицу, никак не мог определить, что тот чувствует.

 

До конца свою роль Андрюха не выдержал. Не дойдя пары шагов, расплылся в счастливой улыбке и кинулся навстречу, радостно вопя:

– ВДВ! Вик! Слышишь?! ВДВ! – обхватил ладонями Витькино лицо, заглядывая в него блестящими от радости глазами, и засмеялся громко и задорно. – Мы с тобой в ВДВ, Вик!

– Да подожди ты, – Вик сжал пальцами его ладони на своём лице и недоверчиво усмехнулся. – Меня ещё не вызывали.

– Не ссы, Вик. Я видел список. Наши фамилии одинаково помечены. Так что вместе.

Витька, глядя в счастливое лицо друга, не удержался и тоже засмеялся.

 

– Чецкий!

– Меня. Ну, всё. Пошёл, – он глубоко вдохнул и облизал пересохшие от волнения губы.

– Ни пуха.

– К черту.

 

Ветерок, залетев в форточку, пробежал лёгкой волной по столу. Быстро усиливая напор, зашуршал разложенными листами бумаги, путая и сбрасывая их на пол. И стремительно ворвался в открывшуюся напротив дверь, намереваясь – после учинённого беспорядка – сбежать в противоположное окно.

 

Высокий, широкоплечий полковник в полевой форме, не обращая внимания на поднявшийся сквозняк и недовольного прапорщика – ладонями прижимающего к столешнице документы – не торопился зайти в кабинет. Услышав Витькину фамилию, он остановился на пороге и обернулся, жмурясь против солнца – что било в высокое окно коридора – пытаясь разглядеть застывшего возле прапорщика парня. И, нахмурив брови, задумчиво забормотал:

– Чецкий… Чецкий… Что-то знакомое… Чецкий… Постой.

 

Он отпустил дверь. Та резко закрылась, громко хлопнув о косяк. Сквозняк, словно радуясь одержанной победе, взвился к потолку, вырывая из рук прапорщика бумаги.

– Ё-моё, Михалыч, ну что творишь-то, – недовольно заворчал прапорщик. – Ты ж меня всей отчётности сейчас лишишь.

 

Не обращая на него внимания, полковник подошёл к столу и внимательно, с ног до головы оглядел вытянувшегося в струнку Виктора.

– Чецкий, значит. А не ты ли, тот самый Виктор Чецкий, что у деда Василия в саду яблоки воровал?

– Так точно! – бодро отрапортовал Виктор. Ещё больше расправив плечи, замер, глядя в одну точку поверх головы полковника. Потом чуть расслабился и, взглянув на него, смущённо кивнул. – Я, товарищ полковник.

 

Но несмотря на виноватый вид, раскаяния в его глазах Звонарев не увидел.

– Ну-ну, – он добродушно усмехнулся. – Виктор Чецкий – любитель зелёных яблок. Посмотрим, на что ты ещё годен.

Повернувшись к прапорщику, бросил небрежно, не терпящим возражения тоном:

– Петрович, я пацана себе заберу.

– Как это? Что значит «заберу»? – растерялся прапорщик. – Михалыч, ты не на базаре. Думаешь, раз твои бойцы герои, и группа на особом счету – тебе всё позволено? У тебя уже было пополнение. А это в полк Милентива.

 

Антон Михайлович склонился над столом вплотную к прапору и задушевно-проникновенно проговорил:

– Пойми, Петрович, пацан мой земляк – раз. Бегает хорошо – два. И младших товарищей в опасности не бросает – это три, – Звонарев подмигнул смутившемуся Витьке. – Сам посуди, разве я могу такого ценного бойца упустить. А с Милентивым я договорюсь. 

 

Считая вопрос решённым, Звонарев резко распрямился и повернулся, собираясь уходить, попутно махнув Витьке, чтобы следовал за ним.

 

– Вот всегда ты такой. Ещё с учебки. Что хочешь, то и творишь. И никто тебе не указ, ничто не помеха, – раздражённо заворчал прапорщик, но потом в его тоне появились просительные нотки, и он с надеждой глянул на собеседника. – Михалыч, ну не дури! А? – Но видя, что на его слова не обращают никакого внимания и полковник сейчас уйдёт, а ему придётся как-то объясняться с Милентивым – с которым он не на короткой ноге, как со Звонарёвым, и поэтому тот даже слушать его не станет, а без слов влепит взыскание. Да даже если напористый полковник Звонарёв и договорится с Милентивым, ему, прапорщику, придётся как-то бумаги в порядок приводить. Этим воякам похрен на его отчётность, они только и знают, что из автоматов палить. А любая проверка, и за нарушение в документации не с них, а с него три шкуры спустят. И он, цепляясь за последний аргумент, выпалил вслед. – Пацан зелёный совсем, необстрелянный. А твоим на Северный Кавказ скоро.

 

Антон Михайлович резко остановился и недовольно поморщился, как от зубной боли. Потом медленно повернулся и осуждающе, и одновременно как-то устало сказал тихим голосом:

– Знаешь, Петрович, почему тебе никогда выше прапора не подняться? У тебя язык работает быстрее, чем мозг. Ты бы поменьше им трепал. Болтун – находка для шпиона. Старые правила никто не отменял.

 

Прапорщик, поймав тревожные взгляды солдат направленные на него, спохватился, что в зале они не одни, о чем он совсем забыл в пылу спора.

– Так точно, товарищ полковник.

 

– Я присмотрю за ним. И с Милентивым улажу, – пообещал Звонарёв притихшему прапорщику. Кивнул Витьке, который всё это время стоял рядом, переводя напряжённый взгляд с одного на другого. – Бери вещи и жди у выхода.

 

– Слушаюсь!

 

Витька обернулся, ища Андрея. Тот стоял в первом ряду образовавшегося рядом со столом полукруга прислушивающихся к разговору парней. И Витька понял, что объяснять ничего не надо, Андрюха уже всё знает.

 

Он подошёл вплотную, и они молча обнялись, застыв на мгновенье.

Громко сглотнув вставший в горле ком, Вик отстранился и пошёл к окну, возле которого бросил свои пожитки. Закинул рюкзак на плечо и опять подошёл к другу.

– Прощай.

Они сцепили руки, прижимая предплечья от локтя до запястья, сжимая со всей силы пальцы.

– Увидимся ещё, может, – потрепав Витьку по светлой макушке, Андрюха подтолкнул его в сторону выхода. – Иди, Вик.

 

Виктор кивнул и пошёл к двери, где его уже поджидал полковник Звонарёв. Но на пороге обернулся, последний раз бросив взгляд на друга.

 

Андрей так и стоял, не двинувшись с места. В раме окна его силуэт словно золотым сиянием был окружён солнечным светом. Стараясь казаться спокойным, Андрюха кивнул, поймав прощальный взгляд, и улыбнулся через силу, подбадривая друга. Вскинул руку в прощальном жесте, да так и застыл, как будто забыв её опустить.

 

Таким Вик и запомнил его.


	11. Chapter 11

11

 

***

Проводив сына в армию, Рая словно погасла изнутри. Особенно первое время она ходила словно потерянная. Её тревожный взгляд рассеяно скользил по сторонам, не задерживаясь долго на одной точке. Как будто она забыла что-то и силится вспомнить, или кого-то ищет и не может найти. И только когда Лёшик обнимал её, она немного успокаивалась и вновь на некоторое время становилась прежней.

 

К январю её наконец отпустило. Она немного ожила. Чувство тревоги не ушло совсем, но Рая как-то свыклась с ним. А каждое новое письмо из учебки – в которых сын жаловался на скучную жизнь, жёсткие порядки, отсутствие свободного времени и строгих командиров – словно добавляло ей спокойствия. Каждый вечер, в который раз перечитав эти малочисленные письма, она, убирая их в шкатулку, нарочито сердито ворчала вполголоса:

– Вот и хорошо, что строгие. Больше порядку будет. А то этим охламонам только дай волю…

 

Распределение в новую часть большого волнения не вызвало.

Дальше служить сына, слава Богу, отправляли в Ставропольский край, а не в тайгу или тундру какую-нибудь, где от посёлка до посёлка сотни километров. И не только условий никаких нет, так ещё и страшные морозы стоят чуть не круглый год. За солдатиками кто ж будет сильно следить? А они на своих учениях набегаются, вымокнут с ног до головы, тут и до воспаления лёгких недалеко. А на юге хорошо. Солнце, фрукты, свежий воздух. Да ещё и с товарищем едет. Вдвоём-то не так тяжело. Есть кому помочь, поддержать. И если что, смогут постоять друг за друга.

 

Так Рая успокаивала себя. Да и бодрый тон коротких Витиных писем, внушал надежду.

Узнав, что сына перевели в другую часть – Рая даже обрадовалась. То, что у командира в их деревне живут родственники – много значит. Уж точно присмотрит за земляком.

 

Но летом волнения вернулись. Вначале только отголоски. Вылазки бандитов на Чеченской границе в Дагестан и Ставропольский край, стычки, похищения людей и теракты.

А потом вновь началась война в Чечне… 

 

Рая, переживая за сына, собирала и вырезала из газет статьи о возобновившихся боевых действиях. Каждый вечер смотрела новости. Жадно ловила смутные слухи и догадки, которыми делились знакомые и соседи, или просто пассажиры в транспорте. Ждала редких писем от сына. И пусть на тетрадном листе лишь пара строк: «Здравствуй мама, у меня всё хорошо. Как вы? Служу нормально», – но и этого хватало на небольшое затишье и успокоение – жив, здоров. Но тут же всё по новой. Сколько времени прошло, как написал? Как он теперь? Не отправили на войну? Ведь там, рядом со страшными, равнодушными взрывами её кровиночка. Смерти всё равно кого забирать. Ей нужны жертвы и своего она не упустит.

 

И невозможно защитить, уберечь.  Нечем помочь своему сыночку. Матерей не спрашивают, когда забирают их детей и бросают в пекло войны. Им остаётся только надеяться и ждать.

И Рая молилась каждый день. Ходила в церковь, ставила свечки и просила Богородицу сберечь раба божьего Виктора.

 

В сентябре Рая, видимо промочив ноги, простудилась и начала кашлять. Вначале не сильно. Но постепенно кашель становился все мучительнее, особенно по ночам. Ничто не помогало: ни горячее молоко с мёдом и маслом, ни растирания, ни антибиотики, что прописала ей участковая, когда Рая наконец обратилась в поликлинику. Терапевт только разводила руками и в конце концов настояла на госпитализации.

 

Первое время Лёшка с отцом часто ходили навещать её. Мама Рая бодро улыбаясь, обещала скоро вернуться домой. От лечения ей стало лучше, и врачи обещали выписать её в ближайшие дни.

Но ни на этой, ни на следующей неделе, ни через месяц её так и не выписали.

 

Со временем Владимир Иванович всё реже брал сына с собой. А потом и вовсе сказал, что Раю перевели в другую больницу и не надо её пока беспокоить. Навещал ли он её сам, Лёшка не знал. Но каждый вечер отец уходил из дома, а возвращался уже затемно и всегда в той или иной степени опьянения. А Лёшка ждал, каждый день ждал, что вот сегодня мама Рая вернётся, и они заживут как прежде.

А потом приедет Витя.

 

*

В начале декабря мама Рая наконец появилась дома. Они не виделись примерно месяц. И за это время она настолько изменилась, что Лёшка сначала даже не узнал её. Рая сильно осунулась и похудела. Лицо приобрело какую-то сероватую бледность. Под глубоко запавшими глазами залегли тёмные тени. Первое время она ещё пыталась наладить привычный быт – что-то приготовить, постирать, убрать в квартире – но сил становилось всё меньше. И в конце концов Рая сдалась. Почти весь день она лежала на кровати, глядя потухшим взглядом в потолок. А если вставала с постели, то скользила по квартире тихой тенью, не замечая никого вокруг. И только по вечерам, после ухода медсестры, которая каждый день делала ей уколы, Раю немного отпускало, и она звала Лёшика к себе.

 

Лёшка любил эти вечера, когда они оставались вдвоём с мамой Раей. Он приходил к ней в спальню, садился по-турецки на кровати у неё в ногах и читал взятые в школьной библиотеке книги. Или Витины письма, которые доставал по одному из шкатулки, поставленной на скрещенные ноги.

В квартире стояла тишина. Только на кухне монотонно тикали ходики. Приглушённый свет, что шёл от настольной лампы прикрытой с одного бока красным шерстяным платком, мягко освещал кровать, оставляя тёмными углы спальни. И в этом тёплом свете лицо Раи вновь казалось живым, с играющим здоровым румянцем. Рая лежала прикрыв глаза и слушала детский негромкий голос, читающий вслух: старательно с выражением, чуть спотыкаясь на некоторых словах.

 

Владимир Иванович никогда не принимал участия в их посиделках. После работы он подолгу где-то задерживался и почти всегда приходил пьяным. И если раньше – пока Витя не ушёл в армию – вёл себя тихо: не буянил, после выпивки с друзьями молча пробирался в зал и укладывался спать на диван, зная, что в случае скандала пасынок сразу встанет на сторону матери, а противостоять сильно выросшему и возмужавшему Витьке он не сможет – то после его отъезда все чаще позволял себе показывать раздражение и плохое настроение. Стал повышать голос не только на Лёшку, но и на Раю.

Правда, последнее время, чем сильнее болела Рая, тем меньше времени он проводил дома. Вид и запах болезни, что поселились в квартире, не добавляли ему хорошего настроения.

 

Лёшка сам не ожидал, но он был рад этому.  Хотя почти все бытовые заботы в результате легли на его плечи – Рая теперь мало что могла делать, быстро уставая. Но Лёшка изо всех сил старался помочь. Бегал в магазин, варил пельмени и суп из пакетов, мыл полы, размазывая тряпкой грязную воду по выкрашенным коричневой краской доскам.

Больше всего Лёшке нравилось стирать. Запихав белье в «Чайку-полуавтомат», он заворожено смотрел, как оно крутится в мыльной воде, дышащей горячим паром, словно варево в котле колдуньи.

Лёшка представлял себя охотником в джунглях или рыбаком около тропической речки. С деревянными щипцами для белья на изготовке, он внимательно следил за этим бурлением, стараясь угадать, что сейчас появится в радужно переливающейся пене – край простыни, носок или рубашка. А когда, пузырясь белым боком, из воды показывался пододеяльник, Лёшка с улюлюканьем тыкал в него щипцами, словно копьём в бок добычи, пытаясь вытолкать воздух через вырез пододеяльника. 

Но самое интересное оставалось напоследок.

Прополоскав белье – вернее просто помяв и поплюхав его в проточной воде, пока более или менее не стечёт пена – Лёшка, с трудом отжав слабыми руками простыни и пододеяльники, запихивал белье в барабан центрифуги и с замиранием сердца нажимал на кнопку. Машинка вздрагивала будто живая и, начиная завывать с нарастающим гулом, как взлетающий вертолёт, подпрыгивала на месте, пока Лёшка не кидался сверху, придавливая её тощим телом. Дальше они уже подпрыгивали и тряслись вместе – железный яростно завывающий зверь и мальчик с решительно сжатыми губами, словно ковбой на родео укрощающий злобного быка.

 

*

Рая умерла в конце декабря, перед самым Новым годом.

В ту ночь за окном особенно злобно выла метель. В щели деревянных рам – так и не заклеенных на зиму – задувал холодный ветер. И Лёшка, укрывшись с головой и свернувшись клубком под одеялом, тщетно пытался согреться. Можно было взять ещё одно одеяло с Витиной кровати, но вставать было лень. Да и не хотелось терять то малое тепло, что уже нагрелось в импровизированной норе.

Поднявшись утром под дребезжание старого будильника, Лёшка, нащупав босыми ногами тапочки, не открывая глаз, поплёлся в ванную. Отца дома не было. Видимо, опять не ночевал дома. Умывшись прохладной водой и наконец проснувшись, Лёшка, прежде чем уйти в школу, заглянул в спальню к маме Рае, сказать ей «доброе утро» и получить инструкции на день – что купить в магазине.

В окно, затянутое по углам инеем и морозным узором, уже брезжил серый рассвет. Тусклый безрадостный свет падал на кровать, где лежала незнакомая высохшая женщина с запавшими глазницами и осунувшимися щёками. Её остекленевший неподвижный взгляд смотрел в неведомые, неподвластные живым дали.

 

*

Город украшенный переливающимися гирляндами бурлил в предпраздничной суете. А небольшая группа людей сиротливо стояла на заметённом снегом кладбище. Уткнув носы в поднятые воротники и засунув руки подмышки, они пытались укрыться от закручивающейся вокруг них метели и едкого запаха густого дыма, ядовито-чёрными столбами поднимающегося в пасмурное небо от горящих автомобильных шин, которые жгли на соседних участках, чтобы отогреть землю и вырыть новые могилы.

Лёшка стоял, прижавшись к Вите. Впервые за последние три дня он почувствовал тепло и защиту.

 

Вик приехал перед самыми похоронами. Благодаря полковнику Звонарёву, который не только подсуетился с разрешением на недельный отпуск, но и помог с билетом на самолёт, Виктор как раз успел к отъезжающему на кладбище автобусу. Заскочив в открывшуюся на ходу дверь и ухватившись за поручень, чтобы не упасть на повороте, он оглядел салон. В конце прохода, между прикрученных вдоль окон лавок, стоял гроб, обитый дешёвой красной материей с траурной чёрной оборкой по краям. Мазнув неверящим взглядом по открытому гробу с застывшим восковой куклой телом, Вик кивнул присутствующим и поискал взглядом свободное место, рассеяно скользя по головам, неузнаваемым чужим лицам, и зацепился за тоненькую фигурку мальчика.

Лёшка сидел в ногах деревянного гроба, сцепив в замок руки и зажав их между колен.  Какой-то потерянный и словно никому теперь ненужный. У Вика что–то ёкнуло в груди, точно так же, как когда его вызвали к командиру и передали телеграмму о смерти матери.  Пробравшись осторожно по салону подпрыгивающего на кочках автобуса, он сел рядом с Лёшкой, который тут же качнулся к нему и вцепился со всей силы в рукав, да так и не отпускал все похороны.

И только когда пришло время прощаться с покойной, Вик с трудом оторвал от себя судорожно сжатые на пятнистой ткани камуфляжной куртки тонкие пальцы и подошёл к гробу. Осторожно убрал снег, что нападал, да так и лежал, не тая, на сложенных на груди руках и белом восковом лице, и поцеловал холодный лоб, закрытый венчиком с молитвой. Последний раз взглянув на когда-то родное, а теперь почти неузнаваемое лицо, Вик вернулся к Лёшке, который так и не решился подойти. Когда все простились, Раю закрыли саваном и опустили крышку. Словно бой похоронного колокола траурно и тоскливо застучали по дереву молотки, заколачивая гвозди. Мужчины, взявшись за верёвки, осторожно стали опускать гроб в могилу.

 

Лёшка смотрел, как он покачивается на толстых верёвках, словно сказочный хрустальный гроб на цепях. И вдруг подумал: что если открыть его и поцеловать маму Раю, может, тогда она как спящая царевна оживёт и откроет глаза. Но когда мёрзлые комья земли глухо стукнули о крышку, надежда на сказку рассеялась, как чёрный дым высоко в небе. И Лёшка ясно понял, что мамы Раи действительно больше нет и она, как и его родная мама, больше не придёт к нему.

 

После похорон все вернулись в квартиру. Там посередине зала вместо пушистой ёлки, украшенной разноцветными шарами и праздничной гирляндой, стояли накрытые для поминок столы. Женщины в черных платках и мужчины в темных мятых костюмах, извлечённых по такому случаю из пыльных глубин шкафов, чинно расселись вокруг, тихо переговариваясь между собой. С преувеличенно скорбными лицами выпили за упокой и царствие небесное, закусывая блинами и поминальной кутьёй.

 

Лёшка молча сидел в углу, между стеной и диваном, под занавешенным Раиной посадской шалью зеркалом, и напряжённо вслушивался в перешёптывания соседок, что черными тенями тихо скользили мимо.

– Ей ведь и сорока не было?

– Да. Сгорела, как свечка.

– Что ж делать? Рак.

 

К ночи все разошлись, лишь Владимир Иванович с соседом остались на кухне допивать водку и плакаться на тяжёлую судьбу и вдовую жизнь.

Лёшку уже давно, ещё до того как убрали столы, отправили спать в его комнату. Вик решил ночевать в материной спальне. Ему не хотелось никого видеть. Он лежал на застеленной чистым бельём кровати, глядя сухими глазами в потолок. Курил сигарету за сигаретой, пытаясь представить мать живой. Но у него никак не получалось. Слишком долго они не виделись. И за прошедший год – наполненный новыми встречами, потерями, службой и войной – её лицо почти стёрлось из памяти. А женщина, лежащая сегодня в гробу, мало на неё походила.

 

От тяжёлых мыслей Вика отвлёк тихий скрип двери. В образовавшийся узкий проем, освещённый тусклым светом, падающим в коридор из кухни, наполовину протиснулась худенькая фигурка в байковой пижаме на пару размеров больше. Вик вспомнил, что в этой пижаме он спал, когда ему было лет девять. Но он тогда был намного крупнее не выглядящего на свои одиннадцать Лёшки, на котором она висела словно на вешалке. Рукава были закатаны, а штанины собирались гармошкой на войлочных домашних тапочках.

Мать редко выбрасывала вещи. Периодически наводя в шкафу порядок, она – перебирая ненужное по Витькиному мнению тряпьё – говорила: «Нечего хорошими вещами разбрасываться. Ты-то в этой пижаме всего ничего спал, сразу вымахал, как на дрожжах. А вот женишься, народите деток, и уже на пижамку не надо будет тратиться».

«Вот и пригодилась», – Вик невесело усмехнулся и затушил бычок в переполненной пепельнице.

 

Лёшка молча мялся на пороге, не решаясь войти. Наконец, переборов то ли робость перед сильно повзрослевшим, изменившимся братом, то ли страх потревожить его, решился спросить. Правда, его тихий неуверенный голос всё равно немного дрожал.

– Вить. Витя. Ты спишь?

– Чего тебе? – недовольно пробормотал Вик и потёр воспалённые глаза. – Иди спать.

 

Но Лёшка, вместо того, чтобы послушаться и уйти, шагнул в комнату и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь. Не обращая внимания на ворчание, забрался на кровать и, привалившись к твёрдому боку, накрыл ладонью колючую щёку, с отросшей за день щетиной, поворачивая к себе его лицо и заглядывая в глаза:

– Вить, не плачь, пожалуйста. Господь этого не любит.

– Что? – Вик судорожно сглотнул. – Ты чего несёшь, мелкий?

– Мне баба Варя сказала, когда моя мама умерла, что если я буду плакать, Бог рассердится и не возьмёт её к себе, и ей будет очень плохо. И я не стал. Теперь мама в Раю. И мама Рая тоже. Когда она умерла, я не плакал.

– Совсем не плакал?

– Ну, почти, – Лёшка смутился и взволновано зашептал Вику на ухо. – Маме Рае ведь не будет плохо, если я чуть-чуть поплакал. Правда?

– Правда, – Виктор посмотрел в горящие надеждой глаза и прижал Лёшкину голову к своей груди.

– Мама Рая очень добрая, – Лёшкин голос прозвучал немного глухо. Потом он высвободился из-под Витиной руки и, посмотрев в глаза, сказал серьёзно, даже как-то торжественно. – Господь всех хороших людей к себе забирает.

– Это тебе тоже баба Варя сказала?

– Ага, – Лёшка кивнул. Склонившись, обхватил за шею, и опять зашептал в самое ухо прерывающимся громким шёпотом, опаляя горячим дыханием щёку. – Витя, я тебя всегда буду любить и никогда не брошу.

 

Лёшка щекотно и влажно дышал в самое ухо, и Виктора то ли от этого, то ли от его слов вдруг пробила дрожь. Поднимаясь от заледеневших ног, она прошла холодной волной по всему телу, вставая комом в горле. В глазах защипало, и он как-то совсем по-детски шмыгнул носом. Обнял Лёшку, положив ладонь на узкую спину с выпирающими лопатками, отмечая, какой он мелкий и тощий.

– Тебя что, совсем не кормят, цуцик? – прохрипел и откашлялся, чтобы скрыть дрожь в голосе.

– Кормят. Мама Рая говорила «не в коня корм».

Вик кивнул и, вытащив из-под Лёшки край одеяла, накрыл его:

– Спи.

 

Он прижимал к себе худое тело, которое согревало лучше любой печки, и чувствовал себя уже не так тоскливо и одиноко. И уже не было так беспросветно и больно.

– Я приеду осенью. Вот отслужу и приеду, – тихо, едва слышно прошептал в лохматую макушку, чуть касаясь губами тёмных волос.


	12. Chapter 12

12

 

2000 год

 

***

Лёшка осторожно приоткрыл дверь мамы Раиной спальни. Последний раз он здесь был, когда ночевал вместе с Витей после похорон. Заходить в комнату одному, как-то не хотелось. Не то, чтобы он боялся духа покойной, умершей на этой кровати. Нет. Лёшка был уверен, что дух мамы Раи никогда не причинит ему вреда. Наверное, он был бы даже рад, если бы увидел её привидение. А не заходил, потому что каждый раз, когда он останавливался перед закрытой дверью, его накрывала глупая надежда, что ему все приснилось, и мама Рая ждёт его в комнате. И он не знал, чего боится больше – опять увидеть на постели окоченевший труп с застывшим взглядом или убедиться, что комната на самом деле пуста, ведь от этого ему станет ещё больнее и уж совсем одиноко.

 

Отец продолжал пить. Не запивался, конечно. Он работал, держался на людях прилично, не валялся в грязи у подъезда. Но если раньше он расслаблялся с приятелями где-то на стороне, то после смерти Раи начал водить собутыльников домой, прочно обосновавшись с ними в зале.

Иногда их пьянки затягивались до самого утра, и Лёшка у себя в спальне накрывал голову подушкой, пытаясь уснуть в этом шуме и не проспать утром в школу. В такие дни он старался не выходить из комнаты и не попадаться отцу на глаза. Под действием алкоголя того часто накрывала агрессия. Так было всегда. Но при маме Рае он сына сильно не доставал – лишь иногда отвесит подзатыльник. Теперь же Лёшка в любой момент мог получить по шее или ремнём по заднице за малейшую провинность, а иногда и вовсе без повода.

В общем, Владимир Иванович воспитывал сына строго и «по-мужски», без лишних сантиментов. А мальчику хотелось тепла и любви.

 

Наконец, набравшись решимости, Лёшка зашёл в комнату. Стараясь не смотреть на заправленную кровать, сразу подошёл к шкафу с оставшейся после мамы Раи одеждой. Раскрыл настежь створки, провёл ладонью по висящим на плечиках блузкам и платьям. Они заколыхались в ответ, будто приветствуя. Задержав руку на последнем – мама Рая надевала его только по торжественным случаям и на праздники – Лёшка ткнулся носом в мягкую ткань, вдыхая запах.

Часть вещей, оставшихся после покойной, уже раздали, часть баба Зина увезла в деревню, сказав, что за остальным приедет весной. И Лёшке хотелось, пока ещё хоть что-то осталось, взять себе на память какую-нибудь вещь, что напоминало бы ему о маме Рае.

Её одежда для этого конечно не годилась. Вот если бы Лёшка был девчонкой, можно было бы взять её выходное платье.

 

Лёшка представил себя в платье – тощая фигура метр сорок, висящая на ней складками материя, и торчащие из рукавов тонкие руки.

Мама Рая, пока не заболела, была довольно дородной женщиной – с большой грудью и объёмной талией. И худощавый Лёшка – который пошёл фигурой в свою мать – даже будучи мальчиком, вряд ли сможет когда-нибудь дорасти до её размера.

Улыбнувшись, Лёшка последний раз помял в пальцах тонкую материю и решил поискать что-нибудь другое.

Шкатулку с Витиными письмами он ещё зимой отнёс к себе в комнату, но у мамы Раи должны были где-то лежать фотографии.

Последний раз посмотрев на висящую на плечиках одежду, Лёшка закрыл створки и перешёл к стоящему возле окна трюмо.

 

Перед зеркалом так и стояли всякие баночки и пузырьки – с помадой, лаком и кремом. Лёшка открыл и понюхал духи, взял тюбик с помадой. Выкрутив до конца ярко-красный конус, осторожно лизнул его. Покрутил в руках пузырёк с лаком. Поставив всё на место, встал на колени и выдвинул правый ящик.

Сверху лежали крупные пластмассовые бусы. Их мама Рая надевала, когда отводила Лёшку в первый класс. Погладив бусины кончиками пальцев, Лёшка осторожно подхватил их, словно под живот новорождённого котёнка, и вытащил, грея в сложенных лодочкой ладонях.

Под бусами лежал толстый альбом, обтянутый жёлтым плюшем, с приклеенной посередине обложки открыткой. Отложив в сторону бусы, Лёшка взял альбом и открыл первую страницу.

 

С фотографии на него строго смотрела худенькая девочка лет девяти в белом фартуке, коричневом школьном платье и с большими бантами на тоненьких косичках. Внизу фотографии стояла надпись: «Иванова Рая. 3 «А» класс».

Лёшка полистал альбом – девочка постепенно превращалась в высокую, статную девушку, потом пухленькую молодую женщину с ребёнком на руках… Дойдя до фотографии толстощёкого четырёхлетнего Вити в будёновке и игрушечной саблей в поднятой руке, Лёшка закрыл альбом и, прижав его к груди, поднялся с колен. Чуть подумав, взял бусы, и, прежде чем закрыть ящик трюмо, прихватил тетрадь в коричневой коленкоровой обложке.

 

Фотоальбом и бусы Лёшка спрятал у себя в комнате, засунув подальше в шкаф, на полку с футболками и пижамой.

Потом сел за письменный стол и раскрыл тетрадь.

На первом листе аккуратным девичьим почерком было выведено «Люби меня, как я тебя, и будем вечные друзья!» и букет цветов внизу.

Выражение Лёшке понравилось, а девчачий букет – нет. Вначале он хотел вырвать лист. Но передумал. Взял ручку и пририсовал рядом танк, из дула которого вылетает огонь выстрела. Потом старательно заштриховал букет, изобразив вместо него взрыв. Полюбовавшись рисунком, Лёшка полистал тетрадь. Но все остальные листы были пусты. Тогда Лёшка решил, что будет вести в ней дневник – записывать свои мысли, важные новости и события, что произошли за день.

 

Не откладывая дело в долгий ящик, Лёшка решил сразу написать, что произошло сегодня. Но в голову ничего не приходило, кроме «На улице пасмурно». Почесав затылок кончиком ручки и посмотрев немного в потолок, но так и не найдя там ответа, Лёшка подумал, что нужно дождаться более важных новостей. А пока нарисовал на второй странице Витю – таким, как тот приезжал на похороны. В пятнистом камуфляжном костюме, высоких ботинках на шнуровке и вязанной чёрной шапке, которая, если разогнуть края, превращается в маску с прорезями для глаз и рта.

 

Полюбовавшись на свой рисунок, Лёшка немного подумал и пририсовал Вите автомат. Ведь должен же быть у него автомат. Не может быть, чтобы не было. Потому что Витя – герой. Лёшка в этом был твёрдо уверен. По-другому и быть не могло.

Сверху листа он крупно написал 2000, а справа аккуратно в столбик название месяцев – от января до октября. И старательно зачеркнул январь и февраль. Потом чуть подумал и зачеркнул март, хоть тот ещё только начался.

Когда он зачеркнёт октябрь – из армии вернётся Витя.

 

Закрыв тетрадь, Лёшка убрал её в верхний ящик письменного стола и подошёл к окну. Лёг животом на подоконник и прижался лбом к холодному стеклу, пытаясь разглядеть в хмуром мартовском свете, что творится на улице.

Ещё вчера на дворе стояли морозы, и казалось, зима даже не собирается сдавать свои позиции. Но с утра вдруг дождь забарабанил по крышам, и теперь машины на дорогах месили колёсами мокрый, грязный снег.

 

Лёшка тяжело вздохнул, убедившись, что дождь так и не перестал, а припустил ещё сильнее. Нужно было идти в магазин. Хотя шлёпать под дождём по снежной каше не хотелось. Но дома закончились продукты, а отец скоро должен вернуться с работы. Если он не поел в столовой, то Лёшке влетит, что отец остался голодный – есть один только суп, сваренный из концентрата, он точно не станет.

Лёшка опять вздохнул и пошёл в прихожую одеваться.

 

***

Лето уже подходило к концу, но Лёшка, в отличие от большинства школьников, был этому очень рад. И не только потому, что в октябре вернётся Витя, но и что через неделю опять в школу. Лето без брата и мамы Раи не принесло радости. В городе было душно и скучно, почти все приятели разъехались – кто на море, кто к бабушкам – и Лёшка остался один.

Отец работал посменно. В выходной у него почти всегда собирались гости. Лёшка не любил вида и шума пьянки, и поэтому в такие дни гулял на улице допоздна. А придя домой, старался проскользнуть незаметно в комнату и побыстрее лечь спать.

Перед ночной сменой Владимир Иванович не пил, но обычно пребывал в мрачном настроении и изводил сына ворчанием и нудными нотациями. И Лёшка опять целыми днями бесцельно шатался по городу, только бы не появляться лишний раз дома.

Если же отец был трезв и в хорошем расположении духа – они вместе ужинали, Лёшка торопливо выкладывал все свои нехитрые новости, а Владимир Иванович изредка бросал скупые слова в ответ.

 

Всё это время Лёшка – наслушавшись от Вити о строгой дисциплине в армии – ложился не позже одиннадцати, а утром вставал ровно в семь, почти всегда просыпаясь до того, как зазвонит будильник. Со дня смерти мамы Раи он недолюбливал его тарахтение.

 

Но сегодня отец и его приятели особенно разошлись. Из-за громких голосов и пьяных споров Лёшке никак не удавалось уснуть. Он ворочался с боку на бок, то накрывая голову подушкой, чтобы приглушить шум, то опять откидывая её, хватая ртом воздух.

К тому же Лёшке захотелось пить. Поворочавшись ещё какое-то время, он поднялся и осторожно выглянул в коридор. Там никого не было. Из зала, через распахнутые настежь двери, падал свет.

Не желая привлекать внимания, Лёшка не стал щелкать выключателем. Но проскользнуть незаметно не удалось.

 

– Лёшка, принеси чего-нибудь пожрать. Видишь, папке с друзьями закусить нечем, – Владимир Иванович, увидев сына, махнул на заставленный бутылками и вскрытыми консервными банками стол.

Лёшка тут же метнулся в кухню. В холодильнике, кроме небольшого куска колбасного сыра, ничего не было. Хлебница тоже была пуста. В общем, на завтрак рассчитывать не приходилось. Гости съели все их нехитрые запасы. Хотя, скорее всего, они всё же принесли с собой какую-то закуску. Накормить шестерых или пятерых мужчин, что расположились в зале, из того, что было с утра в холодильнике, явно бы не удалось.

Лёшка нарезал остатки сыра и достал из стола банку сардин.

Сам он и без завтрака обойдётся. А пока отец проспится, успеет сбегать в магазин. Хотя вряд ли отец будет есть с похмелья. А вот купить бутылку пива или, если повезёт, припрятать немного водки – не помешало бы.

 

В комнате где собралась компания, было душно и сильно накурено. Тяжёлый воздух – пропитанный неприятным запахом табачного дыма, перегара и кильки в томате – казалось, был осязаем и словно давил на плечи.

Лёшка чуть поморщился и поздоровался с присутствующими:

– Здрасте.

Но на него мало кто обратил внимание. Сосед, что жил этажом выше, дремал в кресле. Трое мужчин о чем-то оживлённо разговаривали на повышенных тонах. И только один из гостей, что спал, положив на стол руки и опустив на них голову, приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел в его сторону.

Лёшка поставил сыр и банку консервов на стол и уже собрался уходить, когда отец, увидев, что он принёс, отвлёкся от разговора и повернулся к нему:

– Это всё? Где хлеб?

– Так нету.

– Ты что, блядь, не мог купить?! Ты чем, нахуй, целыми днями занимаешься?! Я в твоём возрасте пахал, как проклятый, а ты до магазина дойти ленишься? Папка вкалывает целыми днями, а тебе и дела нет, что в доме ни крошки хлеба.

– Я покупал сегодня, – Лёшка попробовал робко возразить. – Вечером почти целая буханка была.

– Вот что за молодёжь нынче пошла? – Подключился к разговору один из мужиков, самый пожилой из присутствующих. – Ты им слово, они тебе в ответ два. Никакого уважения к возрасту. Вот помню, я бате своему слова поперёк не смел сказать. А всё почему? Потому что родитель – авторитет и слово его закон, – он с важным видом поднял вверх указательный палец, подчёркивая значимость мысли.

– Точно-точно, – согласился другой. – В наше время мы старших слушали и не перебивали. А будешь перечить, по сусалам получишь.

– Слышал? Видать, мало тебя учу. Никакого уважения к отцу. Позоришь меня перед людьми. Драть тебя надо, как сидорову козу, с утра до вечера, – Владимир Иванович с трудом поднялся. Ухватив сына за руку, дёрнул на себя и, подтолкнув в спину, повалил животом на диван. И остановился, задумчиво глядя на распластанного перед ним мальчика, словно забыв, что же он хотел сделать.

 

Лёшка замер, не веря, что отец и правда отлупит его при посторонних. Потом чуть повернул голову. Видя, что тот так и стоит, пьяно качаясь с пятки на носок и глядя в одну точку, попытался приподняться. Но Владимир Иванович уже очнулся и, пихнув сына обратно. Расстегнул ремень, выдёргивая его из шлёвок. Одной рукой спустил с Лёшки трусы, другую отвёл вверх, размахиваясь и опуская ремень на обнажённую кожу. Лёшка вздрогнул, невольно сжимая ягодицы, и закусил запястье, стараясь не закричать. Отец опять размахнулся, оставляя на второй половинке симметричную красную полосу.

Приятели оживились. Из кресла встал сосед. Молодой мужчина, что спал за столом, поднял голову и заинтересованно посмотрел в сторону дивана.

– Так его, Иваныч, так. Детей учить надо. А знания и уважение лучше всего усваиваются через задницу посредством ремня, – подбадривал самый пожилой, пока отец лупцевал Лёшку.

 

Войдя во вкус под крики болельщиков, Владимир Иванович с особым усердием замахнулся, слишком далеко отведя руку. Его качнуло назад. Не устояв на ногах, он попятился, заваливаясь на стол. Стол поехал, громко скрежеща ножками по полу. Стаканы, сталкиваясь между собой с громким звоном, опрокинулись. Упала початая бутылка.

– Ёб твою мать! Ты же водку разольёшь, сука!

 

Мужики повскакали – кто подхватывая бутылку, кто поддерживая под локти Владимира Ивановича, кто удерживая на месте стол. Про мальчика все забыли.

Лёшка тихо шмыгнул носом и осторожно поднялся с дивана. Подтянул трусы и, пока все были заняты восстановлением порядка, выскользнул из комнаты.

 

*

Шум пьянки давно затих, а Лёшка всё лежал, уткнувшись носом в подушку, и изредка тихо всхлипывал. Последний раз он плакал, из-за того, что отец побил его, лет в семь. Но сегодня, когда с него спустили при посторонних штаны, и отлупили под пьяный гогот и советы собутыльников, Лёшка не выдержал и разревелся. От обиды и унижения.

 

– Всё ещё плачешь?

 

Лёшка поднял голову от подушки и удивлённо обернулся. На пороге стоял незнакомый мужчина, что дремал, положив голову и руки на стол. Раньше Лёшка никогда не видел его среди отцовых приятелей. Он был значительно моложе них – лет тридцати, тридцати пяти – и отличался внешне. Приятели отца конечно не были опустившимися забулдыгами. Обычные работяги не заморачивающиеся тем, как они выглядят и какая на них одежда. Более менее чистая и не рваная – и ладно. Главное, чтобы в ней было удобно. Этот же мужчина был модно одет. Голубые джинсы и расстёгнутая ниже груди рубашка – были явно новыми. И даже небольшая щетина говорила не о неаккуратности, а о продуманном образе и стиле. Каким ветром могла занести такого человека в компанию отца, Лёшка не знал.

 

– Очень больно? – мужчина шагнул в спальню и белозубо улыбнулся – обаятельно и доверительно.

Лёшка давно не видел таких светлых и искренних улыбок. Отец либо молчал, либо ругался.

– Нет, – Лёшка мотнул головой и сел в кровати, вопросительно глядя на мужчину.

Тот по-своему истолковал его взгляд:

– Не надо меня бояться, – его голос был мягким и вкрадчивым.

– Я не боюсь.

– Я хочу помочь тебе. Твоему отцу я уже объяснил, что нельзя бить ремнём. Это очень опасно для здоровья, – мужчина пристально смотрел Лёшке в глаза, словно хотел вложить ему в голову каждое слово, чтобы его значение дошло до мозга и запечатлелось там.

– Почему?

– От ударов образуются опухоли… Ты ведь знаешь, что такое «рак»? – мужчина резко прервался и опять пристально посмотрел Лёшке в глаза. Дождавшись кивка, сочувственно спросил. – Я слышал, твоя мама умерла от «рака»?

– Да. Мама Рая, – Лёшка настороженно посмотрел на мужчину снизу вверх.

– Это осложняет ситуацию, – мужчина нахмурился, озабоченно качая головой. – Понимаешь, «рак» может развиться от удара. Поэтому все синяки и ушибы нужно лечить. Смазывать специальной мазью. Массировать. Даже если их уже не видно.

– А вы откуда знаете? – Лёшка недоверчиво и в тоже время испуганно смотрел на собеседника.

– Я – врач. Кстати, меня зовут дядя Коля. А тебя Лёша? – дождавшись кивка, мужчина продолжил неторопливым, размеренным голосом. – Мой долг – помогать людям. Лечить их. Но болезнь легче предотвратить, чем потом бороться с последствиями. Для этого нужно проводить медицинские осмотры. Ты ведь позволишь посмотреть? Ты веришь мне? – он посмотрел выжидающе и напряжённо.

Лёшка неуверенно кивнул.

– Не бойся, больно не будет, – дядя Коля расслаблено улыбнулся и зажёг бра над кроватью. – Разденься и ляг на живот.

Пока Лёшка возился с трусами, стыдливо прикрываясь, дядя Коля не смотрел на него. Отвернувшись к окну, он неторопливо заворачивал рукава рубашки. И Лёшка уже спокойно перевернулся, выставляя на обозрение голую попу.

– Готов? Так, сейчас посмотрим, что тут у нас… Какой же ты худенький. Просто цыплёнок за рубль двадцать пять.

 

Послышался короткий смешок, и дядя Коля несильно надавил пальцами на ягодицу и тут же отпустил. Уже смелее прошёл по границе красной полосы – то надавливая, то отпуская – обхватил ладонями половинки, немного раздвигая. Чуть помял и передвинул руки – одну вверх, на спину, вторую вниз, проведя по голой ноге до колена.

 

Ладони у дяди Коли были большие и тёплые. И ещё они были очень мягкие. Даже у мамы Раи руки не были такими мягкими. У неё на ладонях были мозоли. Особенно летом, когда они ездили в деревню, и она работала в огороде. У отца ладони вообще были, как наждачная бумага. Лёшка помнил, что такие руки были у старенького доктора, что осматривал его два года назад. Тогда Лёшка переел слив и у него сильно заболел живот. А мама Рая испугалась, что это аппендицит, и потащила Лёшку в поликлинику к хирургу.

 

– На первый взгляд всё в порядке, – дядя Коля неожиданно убрал руки и поднялся с кровати. Негромко кашлянул, прочищая горло, и отошёл к двери. – Но успокаиваться рано. Надо бы проследить, как будет сходить синяк. Если что, попозже я могу ещё раз проверить.

 

Всё это время Николай не смотрел на Лёшку. Раскатав рукава, он с преувеличенным вниманием застёгивал манжеты.

И только на пороге спальни обернулся и посмотрел на мальчика, всё это время не отводившего от него взгляда:

– Думаю, пока не стоит никому рассказывать про это. Незачем волновать родных раньше времени. Согласен?

Лёшка кивнул.

– Ну, вот и хорошо, – Николай опять ослепительно улыбнулся. – Спокойной ночи, Цыплёнок.

 

*

В следующий раз дядю Колю Лёшка увидел только через неделю. Тот стоял возле дверей супермаркета, который располагался на проспекте, недалеко от Лёшкиного дома.

– Привет, Цыплёнок, – мужчина встал у Лёшки на пути и улыбнулся – открыто и обаятельно. – Как дела? Как себя чувствуешь? Отец больше не трогал?

 

Лёшка кивнул и тут же отрицательно помотал головой. Но, сообразив, что дядя Коля может не понять его знаков, ответил:

– Спасибо, хорошо. Нет, не трогал.

Действительно, всю эту неделю отец вёл себя на удивление тихо, к сыну не придирался и не поднимал на него руку.

Может, действительно помогло заступничество дяди Коли?

 

– Не хочешь сходить в кино? Там интересный фильм сейчас показывают. Знаешь, кто такие гладиаторы?

Лёшка чуть замялся:

– Знаю. Но я не могу пойти.

 

Во-первых, у него не было денег. Во-вторых, в школе на уроке ОБЖ* им говорили, что нельзя никуда ходить с незнакомыми людьми.

Хотя посмотреть фильм о приключениях римского полководца Максимуса*, очень хотелось. Все пацаны уже посмотрели этот фильм и теперь взахлёб делились впечатлениями. А Лёшке нечего было сказать. И опять же, можно ли назвать дядю Колю незнакомцем? Ведь это не просто посторонний человек с улицы. Лёшка встретил его у себя дома.

 

Дядя Коля, словно подслушав его мысли, предложил:

– Если хочешь, мы можем спросить разрешение у твоего отца. Думаю, он не будет возражать, если ты сходишь в кино с его другом.

 

Голос у мужчины, как показалось Лёшке, был немного расстроенный. Наверно дядя Коля догадался о Лёшкиных сомнениях и это его огорчило. И мальчику стало неудобно, что он незаслуженно обидел хорошего человека, который не сделал ему ничего плохого. Наоборот, заступился перед отцом и ещё беспокоился о Лёшкином здоровье, хотя он ему совершенно посторонний.

 

– Понимаешь, у меня сын такой как ты. Только вот с женой мы разошлись, и она нам видеться не даёт. Увезла его в другой город, – дядя Коля, не замечая мучительных сомнений мальчика, задумчиво смотрел куда-то вдаль. Словно хотел взглядом преодолеть пространство и оказаться там, где сейчас находился его сын. Потом тяжело вздохнул и вновь посмотрел на Лёшку влажными от набежавших слёз глазами.

Хотя, может, это не были слёзы по утерянному сыну, и во всём был виноват подувший в лицо ветер. Но для Лёшки это было уже неважно. Ему стало очень жалко дядю Колю, ведь он знал, что такое разлука и как тяжело ждать, не имея возможности увидеться. К самому Лёшке через два месяца вернётся Витя, а дядя Коля, может, никогда больше не увидит своего сына, раз жена прячет его в другом городе.

 

Он робко коснулся руки мужчины и согласился:

– Хорошо, давайте сходим в кино.

Дядя Коля тут же улыбнулся ослепительной, но всё ещё немного грустной улыбкой.

 

*

В кинотеатр пришли за двадцать минут до начала сеанса. В фойе дядя Коля купил большое ведёрко попкорна и стакан колы, хотя Лёшка и попытался отговориться, что он это совсем не любит. Но мужчина отмахнулся:

– Зато я люблю. Пойдём в зал. Скоро фильм начнётся.

 

Лёшка уже давно не ходил в кино – отец давал деньги только на продукты и часто проверял чеки на покупки, чтобы сын не транжирил деньги попусту. И теперь Лёшка не мог усидеть на месте от нетерпения. Он вертелся, возбуждённо оглядываясь по сторонам, ожидая, когда же погаснет свет.

Но как только начался фильм, Лёшка притих и уже не отрывался от разворачивающегося сражения.

 

С замиранием сердца, внимательно наблюдая за приключениями Максимуса, Лёшка даже не заметил, когда дядя Коля сунул ему в руки ведёрко с попкорном. Не отрывая горящий интересом взгляд от экрана, он механически жевал кукурузу, не чувствуя вкуса.

Лёшка хорошо понимал генерала Максимуса, разлучённого со своей семьёй, и его желание вернуться. Радовался победам, сопереживал в его борьбе со злым Коммодом.

А когда Максимус добрался до дома и нашёл убитыми жену и сына – застыл, опустив руку в ведёрко, и с силой сжал в кулаке попкорн, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не заплакать.

Дядя Коля, видимо желая успокоить, повернулся к нему в пол-оборота и положил руку на острую коленку, а другую на тонкую шею, осторожно ероша кончиками пальцев волосы на затылке.

 

Когда Максимус, подло раненный Коммодом, сражался с предателем на арене, Лёшка замер в ожидании развязки, кажется даже забыв дышать. И только судорожно вздохнул, увидев, как умирающий Максимус на полях загробного мира встречает свою семью и уходит к ним...

 

По экрану поползли титры, загорелся свет, зрители зашевелились, собираясь на выход. Лёшка моргнул и, переполненный эмоциями, отвернулся от экрана, невидящим взглядом уставившись на широкую ладонь на своей ноге, но совершенно не чувствуя, как дядя Коля гладит его, иногда чуть сжимая пальцы...

 

*

– Ну, как? Понравилось?

– Да. Спасибо, – фильм закончился, и Лёшка выдохнул, благодарно и радостно улыбнувшись дяде Коле.

– Может, как-нибудь ещё сходим? Ты не против?

Лёшка чуть смущённо кивнул.

– Хорошо.

______________________________

* ОБЖ – основы безопасности жизнедеятельности.

* «Гладиатор» – исторический художественный фильм режиссёра Ридли Скотта. Действия фильма разворачиваются в 180 году н. э. во времена правления Марка Аврелия и повествует о приключениях непревзойдённого военачальника, благородного полководца, генерала Максимуса.


	13. Chapter 13

13

 

***

В город они вошли в первых числах марта, практически не встретив сопротивления. Прогрохотали по улицам, выворачивая гусеницами БТР-ов комья асфальта, разрывая рёвом моторов предрассветную тишину.

 

Вик ехал в голове колонны, устроившись на броне второй машины. Уперев в колено приклад автомата, готовый в любую секунду пустить его в ход, настороженно оглядывал пустые улицы сквозь прорези маски надетой под шлем. Скользил взглядом по тёмным окнам домов, чутко отмечая любое движение, блик или колыхание занавески. Насквозь просматривая ещё по-зимнему голые кусты и ветви деревьев.

Рядом с ним и на противоположной броне точно в таких же позах сидели бойцы из их отделения.

 

Завернув за угол, БТР остановился возле одного из домов. Люк открылся и из машины высунулся старлей в танковом шлеме. Хотя по засаленному комбинезону определить звание было невозможно, но Вик помнил этого улыбчивого парня. Он видел его месяц назад в части, когда его и ещё нескольких офицеров поздравляли с присвоением очередного звания. Сам Вик дослужился до младшего сержанта. Невелики лычки, но ведь и не рядовой. Как не крути, а душу греет.

 

– Прибыли, – старлей улыбнулся и махнул на прикрытый козырьком вход в полуподвал. – Вон ваш БП*. А мы дальше погнали.

 

– Спасибо, – хлопнув старлея по раскрытой ладони, Вик спрыгнул на тротуар. За ним спрыгнули остальные и потянулись к входу.

 

*

Подвал обжили быстро. Из ящиков соорудили пару лежанок. Новиков откуда-то приволок матрас и одеяла. Стол и несколько стульев тут уже были. Так же, как и продавленный диван. И даже нашлась оставленная кем-то гитара. Правда, у неё не хватало одной струны.

 

Обустроив помещение, парни отдыхали перед дежурством. И даже головы не повернули, когда сверху, от входа в подвал, послышался оживлённый разговор, смех, и кто-то стал торопливо спускаться, громко и часто топая ботинками по ступеням. Тут же резко распахнулась дверь, грохнув ручкой о стену, так что откололась и посыпалась краска, и на пороге в театральной позе – отставив в сторону руку с зажатой в ней бутылкой – застыл Вилли, сияя ослепительной улыбкой.

– Па-бам!.. Ну чё, мужики?! Гуляем?!

Он поставил на стол бутылку без этикетки и других опознавательных знаков.

– Водяру нарыл? – Новиков заинтересованно, но немного подозрительно побултыхал прозрачную жидкость.

– Спирт, – оскорбился Вилли.

– О! У Надьки в медпункте разжился?

 

Парни оживились. Стряхнув со стола мусор, постелили газету. Достали хлеб и тушёнку.

Из дальнего угла, где стояли ящики, застеленные одеялами, поднялся Китаец. Подошёл к столу, принюхиваясь, словно надеясь через плотно закрытое стекло услышать запах спирта:

– Во, даёт чувак. Мало того, что трахает медичку, так она ему ещё и приплачивает за это.

Взрыв смеха заглушил смущённое бормотание Вилли:

– Завидуй молча.

– Он бы промолчал, да яйца опухли и мешают спокойно сидеть.

– Можно подумать у тебя не опухли. У нас только Вилли ебётся регулярно. А тут даже не подрочишь. Всё время толпа народу.

– А как же солдатская взаимовыручка? А, Китаец? – Новиков пихнул Китайца в бок и заговорщицки подмигнул. – Ты самый мелкий. Сзади вполне за бабу сойдёшь. Может, выручишь товарищей?

 

Китаец критически – с ног до головы – оглядел Новикова и презрительно усмехнулся:

– Ты меня не возбуждаешь… А попробуешь сунуться – вообще без яиц останешься.

 

Под общий смех и дружеские подколки все расселись за столом. В закопчённом котелке развели водой спирт и разлили по стаканам. Вскрыли банки с консервами. Толстыми ломтями нарезали хлеб.

 

На улице глухо грохотали разрывы. Но никто не обращал на них внимания, продолжая пить. Чего зря дёргаться? Всё равно далеко. В другом районе или даже за городом.

 

После похорон матери прошло только два месяца. Но Вику казалось, что всё это было в другой жизни. Вернувшись в часть, он сразу окунулся в армейскую атмосферу, словно и не покидал её. Бои, задания, переходы – не давали времени на воспоминания и жалость к себе.  После изматывающих физических нагрузок он отключался мгновенно, словно проваливаясь в яму, и спал без сновидений. Смерть теперь всё время ходила рядом, превратившись из чего-то невероятного в обыденную повседневность. Каждую минуту любой из них мог погибнуть или остаться калекой. И страх, пусть не исчез, но притупился, став привычным и уже не таким острым.

 

– Эх, хорошо сидим, – Бестужев, а в обиходе просто Бес, сыто потянулся. – Вик, может, сыграешь?

– На этом? – Вик с сомнением оглядел гитару, которую ему в руки сунул Ромка – самый молодой из них, появившийся в отряде только месяц назад. – Ну можно попробовать.

 

Пока Вик настраивал гитару, Китаец привалился спиной к стене и кажется опять задремал. Бес ковырял спичкой в зубах, о чем-то лениво переговариваясь с Новиковым. Ромка, приоткрыв рот, не отводил взгляда от гитары, внимательно следя за руками Вика. Наконец тот последний раз прошёлся по струнам, проверяя их звучание. Убедившись, что большего из этого инструмента не выжать, негромко запел.

Все тут же повернулись к нему. И даже Китаец приоткрыл глаза и смотрел на Вика из-под полуопущенных век.

 

Мы все прошли военкомат,

И были стрижены.

Прощальный взгляд любимой мамы

Каждый помнит.

Всё так давно,

А по дороге солнцем выжженной.

Упрямо, как обычно,

Вверх ползёт колонна.

И снилось многим,

Как стреляют по стеклу машин.

Как под бронёю, парни заживо сгорают.

И как в бензиновые лужи

У пробитых шин

Ребята падают, навеки умирая.*

 

– Кончай самодеятельность. Чья очередь заступать? Почему до сих пор пост не сменили? – Расстёгивая на ходу бронежилет, в подвал зашёл капитан Солоницын. Окинув острым взглядом расслабленную компанию, чутко повёл носом. – Вы тут что, водку пьянствуете? Вот черти. Где разжились-то?

– О Вилли невеста позаботилась, – хмыкнул Китаец.

– Это Надежда что ли? Дело хорошее. Мне-то хоть оставили?

– Так точно, товарищ капитан, – Бес плеснул из котелка и подвинул Солоницыну стакан.

Распахнув полы куртки, Солоницын сел за стол, втиснувшись на скамейку между Виком и Ромкой, и залпом выпил. Громко крякнул. Вытер пятерней губы и занюхал хлебом, шумно втянув воздух.

– Ну и чего сидим? Кого ждём? – откусив и прожевав хлеб, Солоницын притянул к себе ополовиненную банку тушёнки и строго глянул на парней поверх её острого края. – Чьё дежурство?

 

Бес и Новиков нехотя поднялись и стали собираться.

 

– Слушай, Чецкий, – наведя порядок среди подчинённых, Солоницын повернулся к Вику. – Ты как-то говорил, что до того как Михалыч к себе взял, тебя к Милентиву должны были определить.

– Так точно.

– М-да, повезло тебе, – капитан опять крякнул и подвинул Ромке свой стакан. – Ром, плесни ещё каплю… Считай, в рубашке родился. А Михалыч тебе теперь, как второй отец.

 

Вик недоуменно смотрел на капитана, ожидая пояснения. Тот молча жевал хлеб, задумчиво уставившись в одну точку. Потом вздохнул.

– У Милентива вся рота полегла. Один взвод в ущелье накрыли. А два на горе положили… Девяносто человек, – Солоницын выпил не морщась. – Земля им пухом.

– Когда?

Все притихли, внимательно глядя на капитана. Бес с Новиковым топтались на пороге, не спеша уходить.

– Два дня назад. Первого марта. И ведь, мать вашу, случайно столкнулись. Ни те, ни другие не ожидали. Боевиков тыщи две было. За три часа всё закончилось. Наши даже на помощь не успели подойти.

– А… сведения точные? – Вику никак не хотелось верить в происходящее.

– Мне капитан Евдоха сказал. Из 5-й роты.

– Он точно знает, что всех? – Вик смотрел на капитана напряжённым взглядом, словно собирался выжечь в нём дыру.

– Они только вчера вернулись. «Двухсотых»* забирали. Говорит только трое в живых остались.

– А кто?! Не сказал? – глаза Вика загорелись надеждой.

– Лейтенант Кожевников и кто-то из рядовых. А у тебя в Милентивском полку знакомые были?

– Друг… Лучший, – Вик кивнул. – Товарищ капитан, а вы капитана Евдоху давно видели?

– Да с час назад, – Солоницын, не ожидая подвоха, поскрёб алюминиевой вилкой по жестянке, сгребая остатки тушёнки со стенок, и отставил пустую банку в сторону. – У них КП* на въезде в город, через три улицы от нас… Эй, ты что задумал?

– Товарищ капитан, у Евдохи мой знакомый служит. Чижик. То есть рядовой Чижов. Мы с ним в часть в одном вагоне ехали. Можно я до него добегу? – Вик умоляюще посмотрел на Солоницына. – Я быстро.

– Чецкий, тебе тут, блядь, не гражданка, чтобы по приятелям бегать, когда вздумается, – рассердился тот. Но посмотрев на решительно сжатые губы, махнул рукой. – А-а-а, хрен с тобой. Сегодня вроде тихо. Беги давай… Броник только надень. Да осторожно смотри…

Но Вик не слышал наставлений. Застёгивая на ходу бронежилет и каску, он уже выбежал из подвала.

 

*

– Чижик! Стой!

Вик, прижимаясь к стенам домов, добежал до КП минут за десять. Завернув за угол, он как раз увидел Чижова, который только вышел из подъезда одного из домов и направлялся к зданию КПП*.

– Ты в ущелье Милентивских собирал?

– А, Вик, привет, – тот было улыбнулся, но, услышав вопрос, тут же стал серьёзным. – Да.

– Ты Фетисова Андрюху помнишь?

– Конечно. Разве такого забудешь. Вечно у него шутки и подколки. Вы ещё в вагоне, когда сюда ехали, всё вместе держались. Прям, не разлей вода.

– Он там был?! – нетерпеливо перебил Вик. – Ты Андрюху там видел?!

– Вик… Ты успокойся… Ну… В общем, погиб он.

– Ты точно знаешь?! Ты его сам забирал?

– Сам не забирал, но видел, когда по дороге шли. Он на обочине лежал.

– Ты что, блядь, подойти не мог?! – Вик со всей силы схватил Чижова за грудки и пару раз встряхнул, зло глядя в глаза.

– Вик, – Чижов, нисколько не испугавшись, спокойно и открыто посмотрел в ответ, даже не пытаясь отстраниться от вцепившегося в куртку Вика. – Их там девяносто человек было... По всему ущелью и на высотке – девяносто трупов. То ещё зрелище, скажу я тебе. Только трое выжили. Андрюху и его взвод внизу накрыло, остальные выше по склону и на высотке полегли. Нас наверх за «двухсотыми»* отправили. В ущелье другое отделение работало. Мы когда по дороге шли, я случайно Андрюху увидел. Он весь в крови был. С такими ранами, как у него не выживают. И ещё он обгорел сильно. Считай повезло, если мёртвый горел.

 

*

Вернувшись в подвал, Вик, ни на кого не глядя, завалился на ящики. Прямо в ботинках на колючее армейское одеяло. И уже часа два лежал так – закинув руки за голову и неотрывно глядя в одну точку на потолке. Его никто не трогал, поняв всё без слов.

А он всё вспоминал, каким был Андрюха.

 

Как они познакомились... Полгода учебки…

Последняя встреча. Тёмный силуэт на фоне окна. Солнечный ореол вокруг. Поднятая в прощальном жесте рука.

 

И вдруг ясно, как будто это было только вчера, вспомнилась прощальная вечеринка, устроенная ими в последний день перед отправкой в часть… Танцы…

Словно сквозь вату ему слышался звук музыки, смех и топот грубых подошв о деревянные доски пола. Мелькали тени в полумраке казармы. В голове заевшей грампластинкой бесконечно крутилось: «I wanna mmm mmm mmm I. I wanna mmm mmm mmm I. I wanna mmm mmm mmm I…»*…

Перед мысленным взором встало Андрюхино лицо – близко-близко. Прижатый ко лбу лоб… Шальная улыбка и пристальный пьяный взгляд – глаза в глаза…. Вик словно наяву почувствовал тепло прижавшегося к нему сильного тела… Плавные движения из стороны в сторону… Широкие горячие ладони у себя на пояснице и на шее… Жёсткий захват пальцев на затылке…

 

А потом, вместо красивого, весёлого, бесшабашного парня – которому едва исполнилось двадцать – он увидел обгоревший, изуродованный труп на грязно-красном снегу. Застывшее кровавой маской лицо и пустые, остекленевшие глаза.

 

Вик моргнул, стараясь отогнать видение, и резко поднялся.

Вышел из подвала. Не доходя до конца две ступеньки, остановился, привалившись плечом к стене, оглядывая тёмные окна домов, с выбитыми кое-где стёклами.

Непривычная тишина плотным одеялом окутала улицы чужого, враждебного города. Заглохли звуки разрывов, не прекращающиеся последние сутки.

Вик достал сигарету и попытался прикурить, закрывая огонёк зажигалки от свежего ветра, краем сознания отмечая, как сильно дрожат пальцы.

______________________________

* БП – блокпост.

* С. Кабаненко «Мама, прости» http://pleer.wm-scripts.ru/search?q=с+кабаненко+-+мама+прости

 * «Двухсотые» – убитые. От «груз 200» – военного термина, обозначающего транспортировку убитых или умерших людей в специальном герметичном контейнере (запаянном цинковом гробу) до места захоронения. В более широком смысле «двухсотый» — погибший.

* КП (КПП) – контрольный пункт (контрольно-пропускной пункт).

 * The Lawyer «I wanna mmm...» http://pleer.wm-scripts.ru/search?q=the+lawyer+-+i+wanna+mmm

 


	14. Chapter 14

14

 

***

Их самих накрыли месяц спустя. В апреле двухтысячного они попали в засаду. На краю небольшого чеченского села – которое по всем данным числилось как мирное – их разведотряд из двадцати человек поджидала сотня боевиков. Попытавшись отступить, они обнаружили, что путь – по которому они должны были идти по плану операции, и известный только им и штабу – оказался заминирован. Пришлось укрыться в крайнем доме, окопавшись во дворе. Двоих потеряли сразу. Но успели затащить тела за ворота.

 

Весь день их обстреливали. Связь пропала. Радист вновь и вновь повторял позывные, пытаясь пробиться в эфир, но рация лишь трещала белым шумом.

 

К вечеру к селу подтянулось ещё с полсотни боевиков.

 

Часть отряда рассредоточилась по двору, часть расположилась возле окон в доме, отстреливаясь и не подпуская боевиков близко.

Радист, пристроившись в углу, не переставая, твердил усталым монотонным голосом:

– Первый, первый, Ястреб просит помощи… Первый, первый, Ястреб просит помощи… Первый, первый, Ястреб просит помощи…

 

Наконец сквозь шум помех прорвалось еле разборчивое:

– Ястреб. Ястреб. Первый на связи…

– Первый! Первый! – капитан Солоницын подскочив к усталому радисту, вырвал из рук рацию и заорал в неё, что есть силы. – Первый! Ястреб просит помощи! Попали в засаду! Шесть часов в окружении! У меня уже трое «двухсотых»*, пятеро «трехсотых»*… «Кулаки»* пришлите… Или «вертушку»*... Хоть кого-нибудь пришлите…

– Ястреб. Ястреб. Подмогу прислать не можем. Выбирайтесь сами. Как понял, Ястреб? Приём.

 

Шум и треск помех вдруг исчез куда-то, и слова прозвучали чётко, словно говоривший находился с ними в одной комнате. Казалось, что даже выстрелы стали реже, как будто боевики тоже прислушивались к разговору.

– Вас понял, – Солоницын, ответил спокойно, даже не пытаясь спорить, понимая, что это всё равно ничего не изменит. Отдал бесполезную теперь рацию настороженно и испуганно смотрящему на него радисту, и понимающе кивнул сам себе. – Всё ясно. Село договорное, числится мирным. «Кулаки» сюда никто не пришлёт. Хотят чистенькими остаться.

– Вот бляди. Умирать оставили, – зло сплюнул на пол Китаец.

– Прорвёмся, братюня, – Вик хлопнул по плечу и ободряюще улыбнулся. Его зубы неестественно ярко блеснули на чумазом, перепачканном копотью и грязью лице. – Звонарёв своих не бросит. Рано или поздно Михалыч придёт.

– Вот именно, – Китаец криво усмехнулся, – или поздно…

 

*

Вообще-то Китаец не был китайцем. А был он казанским татарином, и звали его Зай. Правда, он утверждал, что его имя должно звучать, как Сай, т.е. «река», а работница ЗАГСа просто не расслышала и поэтому всё напутала. Хотя сам он подозревал, что чиновница ни в чём не виновата. Это его романтичная мама назвала в честь речки Зай, что впадает в Каму, в память о произошедшем на её берегах знакомстве со своей первой и единственной любовью – по совместительству теперешним мужем и отцом Зая.

Самому Заю от этого было не легче. И если дома, в Казани, особых проблем его имя не приносило – знакомые и одноклассники звали его Сай, да и Зай не вызывало смеха – то в армии он столкнулся с издевательскими шутками и насмешками.

Но хохмачи, решившие потешиться над невысоким и изящным с виду – по сравнению с остальными солдатами – Заем, поплатились за это.

Зай – в отличие от того же Вика – служил в части с первого дня призыва, пройдя двухмесячный КМБ*, в просторечие «карантин» или «духанку». И до того дня, когда Звонарёв забрал его в свой отряд, успел подраться с каждым, кто попытался задирать его – и с новобранцами и с «дедами». И хотя Зай сам немало огребал от противника, он лез в драку из-за любой насмешки или двусмысленного намёка. И бился насмерть, в драке превращаясь в яростного берсерка.

Лишившись пары-тройки зубов и поняв, что маленького татарина им не сломить, шутники, наконец, оставили его в покое. А за глаза стали называть Клопом – мол, мал клоп, да вонюч. Услышав прозвище, Зай развязал новый виток священной войны за свою честь, закончившейся его полной победой. После этого Зая стали называть Брюс Ли. Но прозвище как-то не прижилось, и, в конце концов, Зай стал просто Китайцем. Тем более что в нем явно было намешано что-то ещё кроме татарской крови.

 

*

– Так, хватит рыдать, как девственница по порванной целке, – капитан Солоницын строго глянул вокруг. – Вик, Китаец, во двор. Вик – старший. Осмотритесь там. Попробуем выкрутиться.

 

– Есть, – парни вышли во двор дома, где оборонялась вторая часть отряда.

Как только они спустились со ступенек, совсем рядом раздался грохот и их швырнуло взрывной волной. Вик упал на Китайца, повалив на землю. Сверху посыпалась поднятая взрывом земля. Ударяя о пятнистую ткань «полёвки», она прошуршала, словно дождь по крыше.

 

Вик помедлил некоторое время и, не дождавшись второго разрыва, поднял голову, внимательно оглядывая двор. Бойцы, тихо матерясь, осторожно выглядывали из укрытий. Вик перевёл взгляд на лежащего под ним парня – круглое смуглое лицо, чётко очерченные губы, миндалевидные глаза, прикрытые веками, с угольно-черными ресницами – и похлопал Китайца по щеке:

– Ты как, братюня? В порядке? Встать сможешь?

– Нормально. Встать смогу… – Китаец открыл глаза и хмыкнул, – если слезешь с меня… Ну чё разлёгся? Я ж тебе не баба.

– Да? – Вик выгнул белёсую бровь и хмыкнул в ответ. – А мне вдруг показалось… – Но тут же стал серьёзным. Поднялся и протянул руку, кистью вверх, локоть к локтю, помогая Китайцу встать. Тот ухватил, сжав с силой пальцы, и вскочил, одним слитным движением оказавшись на ногах. – Твою ж мать… Эти суки, что на подмогу пришли, с собой гранатомёт притащили… Иди на второй этаж или на чердак. Попробуй снять этого стрелка.

 

Китаец кивнул.

 

Прогремел ещё один взрыв, совсем рядом.

– Ну, держитесь, суки!

Китаец, подхватив винтовку, скрылся в доме. Через пару минут из чердачного окна посыпалось стекло, и раздались выстрелы.

 

Стреляли уже не переставая. Боевики поливали сплошным огнём из пулемётов и гранатомёта, не давая высунуться.

Бойцы лежали, не имея возможности даже поднять головы. Хотя кирпичный забор и крепкие железные ворота давали хоть какую-то защиту от пуль, но от залпов гранатомёта не спасали. Снаряды перелетали препятствие, перепахав почти весь двор. Угол дома осыпался от угодившей в него гранаты. Бандиты пристрелялись и попадания были всё более точными и всё чаще ложились в цель.

 

При очередном, особо сильном взрыве Вик упал, спрятавшись за грудой битого кирпича. Слева раздался крик, переходящий в протяжный стон. Вик обернулся. Вилли катался по земле, воя на одной ноте.

Зло выматерившись, Вик закинул автомат на спину и быстро пополз к нему.

– Вилли. Что?

Осторожно перевернул на спину, удерживая за плечи, окидывая взглядом в поисках ранения.

 

Снаряд попал Вилли под ноги, почти оторвав левую ступню. Она висела, неестественно вывернувшись в сторону, почти под прямым углом к голени, и казалось, держалась только на развороченных взрывом, но оставшихся целыми с внутренней стороны, берцах. Кровь бежала по голенищу густой, тягучей струёй, медленно стекая с подошвы и собираясь вязкой лужицей на земле.

– Мать твою! – Вик непроизвольно отшатнулся, но тут же придвинулся, стараясь успокоить раненого. – Т-ш-ш… Тихо-тихо, братишка. Потерпи немного. Сейчас легче будет. Всё хорошо.

 

Жгутом перетянул голень чуть выше раздробленной ступни с разорванными клочками кожи и мяса, из которых торчала кость, белея словно кусок рафинада в клубничном варенье.

– Ромка! Быстро пошарь в аптечке. Там ампулы с антистолбнячной сывороткой должны быть. И надо обезболивающее вколоть, иначе он загнётся от шока.

 

Последние слова он проговорил тихим голосом, стараясь, чтобы Вилли не услышал. Но тот, кроме боли, не замечал ничего вокруг, продолжая кричать на одной ноте:

– А-а-а-а! Больно! Вик! Больно! Больно! Сдохнуть! Просто сдохнуть! А-а-а-а!

– Вот, только это нашёл, – Ромка, бледный как полотно, протянул плоскую фляжку со спиртом.

– Блядь! Нахуя мне это?! Аптечку тащи!..

Ромка метнулся в дом, пригибаясь от взрывов и петляя по двору словно заяц.

– Потерпи, Вилли. Сейчас «вертушка» прилетит. Михалыч нас не бросит.

– Прилетит вдруг волшебник в голубом вертолёте, – дурашливо пропел Новиков, передёргивая затвор. – Ничё, Вилли. Мы ещё на вашей с медсестричкой свадьбе плясать будем.

 

Вернулся Ромка. Отдал Вику аптечку и, пока тот, открыв её, рылся, выбирая нужные лекарства, заглянул ему через плечо на мечущегося Вилли. Увидев развороченную ногу, побледнел и судорожно сглотнул, пытаясь унять рвотный спазм.

 

– Н-нога… У него что, ноги н-нет? – губы занемели и не слушались.

 

Ромка был похож на испуганного ребёнка. Милое, ещё совсем детское лицо. Трогательно-беззащитно оттопыренные под каской уши, просвечивающие нежно-розовым в свете заходящего солнца.

 

Хотя всем в отряде было чуть за двадцать – кроме капитана Солоницына, которому исполнилось тридцать пять – Ромка даже на их фоне, в свои восемнадцать, выглядел совсем зелёным пацаном.

Его призвали меньше полугода назад, а с ними он был только второй месяц и в серьёзные переделки ещё не попадал. Его и послали с группой только потому, что задание считалось несложным. Никто не думал, что они попадут в засаду.

 

– Подумаешь, ноги нет. Зато, сука, голова на месте, – огрызнулся на Ромку Новиков. – Если нас отсюда не вытащат, нам никому уже ноги не понадобятся.

– Хватит базлать! – Вик вколол Вилли сыворотку и обезболивающее и как смог перебинтовал ногу. – Надо в дом его занести. Тут слишком холодно. Берите его за плечи.

Новиков с Ромкой подхватили притихшего после укола Вилли за воротник и за плечи куртки. Вик осторожно взялся за ноги. Занесли в дом и уложили в дальний угол, бросив на пол подушки и одеяла, отгородив от случайных пуль диваном.

 

Обстановка в доме почти не изменилась.

С чердака слышались выстрелы – Китаец надёжно обосновался там со своей снайперской винтовкой.

Радист, уже ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, продолжал твердить как заведённый:

– Ястреб просит помощь… Ястреб просит помощь… Ястреб просит помощь…

 

Солоницын, укрывшись в оконном проёме, сосредоточенно отстреливался. Под ногами у него валялся подсумок с пустыми рожками.

Возле других окон тоже расположились бойцы.

У стены, где они сложили убитых, добавилось ещё одно тело. Чуть в стороне Бес делал кому-то перевязку.

Каждый чётко и слаженно выполнял свою работу, готовый стоять до конца.

 

Звонарёв умел подбирать бойцов. Ведь даже салага – лопоухий Ромка, несмотря на бледность и чуть дрожащие губы, держался достойно. А страх… Только дурак не боится смерти. А смелый умеет его преодолеть и, если нужно, умереть достойно.

 

Два взрыва подряд чётко и ровно легли в верхнюю часть окна, разбросав бойцов в стороны. Посыпалась штукатурка и обломки кирпичей.

– Блядь! Мать твою! Суки! – парни поднимались, отряхивая пыль.

– Пристрелялись бляди… Лучше, наверно, во двор перебраться. Там сарай каменный и узкие окна на улицу. А, капитан? – Вик обернулся.

Солоницын, засыпанный битым стеклом и кирпичной крошкой, неподвижно сидел под окном, неловко привалившись боком к стене и вытянув одну ногу. Руки безвольно раскинуты в сторону. Чуть выше горловины бронежилета над ключицей торчал осколок. Из опалённого отверстия медленно вытекала кровь, расползаясь по пятнистой материи камуфляжа и кевлару чёрным мазутным пятном.

Пригибаясь от пуль, стараясь не мелькать в окне, Вик подобрался к капитану. Присел на корточки и приложил пальцы к шее с другой стороны от раны, замерев в такой позе на несколько секунд.

– Мёртв… Значит так, переходим в сарай. Убитых оставим здесь. Берите Вилли, перенесём туда же. Да пару одеял прихватите. Бес, предупреди Китайца. Пусть спускается с чердака… Если до ночи никто не придёт на подмогу, попробуем выбраться сами. В темноте, может, и получится.

– Вик, а как же раненые? Вилли точно идти не сможет. Да и не прорваться всем.

 

Они посмотрели в угол комнаты. Вилли продолжал стонать, но с каждой минутой всё тише.

 

– Разделимся на две группы. Первая возьмёт раненых, которые могут идти, и попытается прорваться. Ползком, на корячках, как сможете, но попытайтесь пройти. Вторая останется со мной. Мы вас прикроем…

– Вик, кто тут останется, тех точно…

– Бес, не истери… Это хоть какой-то шанс… А иначе всех в темноте положат. Мы их не удержим. А так, может, кому-то и удастся уцелеть… Со мной остаются добровольцы, остальные готовятся к прорыву… Бес, где, блядь, Китаец?

 

Послышался шум и грохот, будто кто-то скатился кубарем по лестнице. В комнату влетел Китаец и заорал:

– Наши! Братишки! Мать вашу! Наши идут!

 

Все кинулись к окнам.

Со стороны леса по полю шли два танка и БТР.

 

*

Каким образом полковнику Звонарёву удалось, в обход приказа штаба, не только прийти с остальными своими бойцами на помощь попавшему в засаду отделению, но и подтянуть БТР и танки – неизвестно.

Ходили упорные слухи, что Звонарёв, не добившись от штаба помощи для своих, приставил пистолет к виску командира танкового отделения и потребовал отправить машины на выручку своим мальчикам.

Правда, майор Косицын – в ходе следствия, устроенного штабными чинами – всё отрицал, утверждая, что никто ему пистолетом не угрожал, и это была полностью его инициатива. Он услышал по рации, что отделение попало в засаду, но со штабом связаться не смог и по собственной инициативе решил прийти на выручку. В пользу этих слов говорило и то, что все три экипажа, отправленные на помощь, были укомплектованы только офицерами, вызвавшимися добровольцами.

Хотя, как тогда вместе с ними оказался Звонарёв со своими бойцами – было непонятно.

 

Вдаваться в подробности и разбираться во всем этом, командование не стало. Раз Косицын согласен взять на себя часть вины, навешивать на Звонарёва дополнительные статьи не стали.

За самоуправство полковнику Звонарёву влепили предупреждение о неполном служебном соответствии. А пошедшему у него на поводу майору Косицыну – замечание. Но из двадцати своих мальчишек, обречённых на смерть, Звонарёв успел спасти пятнадцать.

 

*

Из апрельской переделки Вик выбрался не получив ни одной царапины. Бес, Китаец, Новиков и Ромка тоже не пострадали.

Вилли остался жив. Правда, сохранить ступню не удалось. В госпитале отрезали ногу выше щиколотки. Но как сообщила им, забежав как-то в гости, медсестра Наденька – Вилли не унывал. Он, как Маресьев* собирался, если уж не вернуться в строй, то станцевать точно. Как сказал Новиков «Подумаешь, ноги нет. Зато, сука, голова на месте», а ходить и на протезе можно.

Перед самым уходом девушка – мило краснея и смущённо улыбаясь – передала приглашение на их с Вилли свадьбу в ноябре.

 

У капитана Солоницына остались жена и пятилетняя дочь.

 

А в начале лета Вик получил неожиданное письмо. Узнав почерк Фетисова, Вик решил, что письмо затерялось на почте и несколько месяцев где-то ходило по просторам страны, пока не нашло своего адресата. И Вику было немного не по себе, когда он вскрывал конверт, зная, что его отправитель давно мёртв.

Но майская дата и первые строчки повергли Вика вначале в ступор, а потом его захлестнула волна радости.

 

Андрюха – со свойственным ему и не утерянным, несмотря ни на что, оптимизмом – писал, что всё у него сейчас «зашибись».

«Правда, когда меня подобрали в ущелье, совсем было определили в «двухсотые», но тут я на минуту пришёл в себя, и меня повысили до «трехсотого», и на «вертушке» отправили в госпиталь. Там провалялся в отключке очень долго, но зато выспался. Сейчас уже встаю и даже могу дойти до туалета. Хотя было прикольно кричать: «Сестра, утку!». Бок и руку подпалило прилично. Но ведь шрамы украшают мужчину? Так что я теперь красавчик, не чета тебе. В часть, скорее всего, уже не вернусь. Сказали, что комиссуют. Вик, братишка, ты, главное, там живой останься, не лезь на рожон. Хотя, что я говорю? Ведь тебя, скотину безбашенную, на месте не удержишь. Но мы с тобой ещё обязательно встретимся. Это я тебе точно обещаю».

 

Вик читал прыгающие, уходящие вверх строчки, и скалился, как ненормальный, не в силах удержать расползающиеся в идиотской улыбке губы.*

 

*

– Чецкий, – в комнату заглянул дежурный. – Тебя полковник к себе требует.

– Вик, чё случилось? - заволновался Ромка. – Задание, да?.. Слушай, а может, он узнал, что мы вчера бухали? – Ромка испуганно округлил глаза. – И чё теперь будет?

– Ничего не будет. Пропесочит и всё, – Вик застегнул воротничок и поднялся.

– Нас ебут, а мы крепчаем. Да, Вик? – хлопнул его по плечу Новиков и заржал.

– Да пошёл ты, – не зло огрызнулся Виктор.

– Кто о чем, а Новиков о ебле, – пренебрежительно хмыкнул Китаец.

– А о чём мне ещё говорить? У меня от недотраха уже сперма из ушей лезет, а ты всё не даёшь.

– И не дождёшься. Я убогим не подаю. Даже по праздникам. Так что, помоги себе сам.

– Придурки, – Вик, больше не прислушиваясь к завязавшейся и ставшей уже привычной перепалке, вышел из комнаты.

 

Остановившись на пороге кабинета, глубоко вдохнул, оправил форму и решительно распахнул дверь. Глядя в окно поверх головы полковника, сидевшего за столом прямо напротив входа, громко и чётко отрапортовал:

– Товарищ полковник, младший сержант Чецкий по вашему приказанию прибыл.

– Оставь, – Антон Михайлович чуть поморщился.

 

Висок с утра разламывало болью. Сказывалась давнишняя контузия, полученная ещё в Афгане. После неё голова периодически болела, и никакие таблетки не помогали. Со временем Звонарёв научился не обращать на боль внимания. Но громкие звуки настойчиво стучали в черепную коробку, мешая сосредоточиться. И никакая сила воли, и попытки отгородиться от выматывающей нервы пульсации в голове, не помогали.

 

Звонарёв неосознанным, автоматическим движением потёр пальцами висок и замер. Перед глазами всё расплывалось, качаясь в мутном мареве. Полковник с трудом поднял тяжёлые, налитые болью веки и перевёл невидящий взгляд от столешницы с разложенными на ней документами на застывшего на месте Виктора. Тот так и стоял по стойке смирно, не шевелясь, глядя в одну точку, молча ожидая приказа.

 

Опомнившись, что он не один, полковник кашлянул и сел в кресле, выпрямляя спину с идеальной осанкой. Хотя казалось, что распрямиться ещё больше, уже невозможно.

– Что думаешь делать на гражданке?

Вик моргнул, не ожидая подобного вопроса и недоуменно уставился на командира.

– На гражданке? – совсем не по Уставу переспросил он.

– У тебя ведь скоро демобилизация?

– Так точно, – опомнился Виктор, возвращаясь к предписанному Уставом ответу.

– Есть планы? Поступать? Жениться?

– Никак нет.

Антон Михайлович недоуменно поднял брови.

– Я ещё не думал об этом, – пояснил Вик. – Вот вернусь и решу.

– Дома кто-то ждёт?

– Никого. Мать умерла, – Вик чуть стиснул зубы. Звонарёв заметил, как у парня закаменели челюсти и дёрнулись желваки. Но Вик уже взял себя в руки. – А невестой не обзавёлся.

– У тебя, кажется, брат есть?

Вик чуть замялся:

– Да собственно, он мне не брат. Просто наши родители сошлись пять лет назад. Теперь мать умерла… А у него отец остался.

– Понятно… Я это к чему веду… Да ты, присаживайся, – Антон Михайлович кивнул на стул. Дождавшись, когда Виктор сядет – твёрдо и основательно – спросил, – Ты никогда не думал о карьере военного?

– Я…

Но полковник поднял руку, выставляя ладонь, останавливая его:

– Хочу предложить, остаться на сверхсрочную. С отделением ты справляешься. Парни тебя уважают. Ты отлично проявил себя за время службы, ещё когда бегал простым бойцом. Способности у тебя есть. Дадим направление, пойдёшь учиться. Перспективы у тебя хорошие. Вполне можешь сделать приличную карьеру в армии. Не отвечай сейчас. Подумай хорошенько… Всё. Иди. Три дня тебе на раздумья. Может, захочешь посоветоваться с кем-нибудь.

– Есть, – Виктор резким, мгновенным движением поднялся со стула, козырнул и, развернувшись на пятках, направился к двери, чётко печатая шаг. На пороге остановился и, чуть помедлив, обернулся к Звонарёву. – Товарищ полковник… Не надо три дня. Я согласен остаться…

______________________________

* «двухсотые» – убитые.

* «трехсотые» – раненые.

* «кулаки» – танки.

* «вертушка» – вертолёт.

* КМБ – курс молодого бойца.

* Маресьев Алексей Петрович (7(20) мая 1916 – 18 мая 2001) – лётчик-ас, Герой Советского Союза. Из-за тяжёлого ранения во время Великой Отечественной войны ему были ампутированы обе ноги. Однако, несмотря на инвалидность, лётчик вернулся в небо и летал с протезами. Всего за время войны совершил 86 боевых вылетов, сбил 11 самолётов врага: четыре до ранения и семь – после ранения.

Маресьев – прототип героя повести Бориса Полевого «Повесть о настоящем человеке».

* Кому интересно, в рассказе «Поездка к морю» рассказывается об Андрее. Так сказать, зарисовка 10 лет спустя.


	15. Chapter 15

15

 

2000-2001 гг.

 

***

Зимние каникулы подходили к концу. Скоро в школу. Лёшка привычно порадовался тому, что отпадёт необходимость думать, куда себя деть хотя бы на полдня.

Отец, благодаря вмешательству дяди Коли, перестал бить ремнём, но все чаще доставал руганью, не упуская случая треснуть подзатыльник. И продолжал пить. Вся квартира – как казалось Лёшке – пропиталась перегаром, от которого мальчика просто мутило. Когда он приходил домой, то старался поплотнее закрыть дверь в свою комнату, и распахивал окно, даже когда на улице было холодно – лишь бы только избавиться от этого запаха, вызывающего – помимо воли – внутреннюю дрожь.

 

Витя так и не приехал. В начале октября он прислал посылку, в которой оказалась коробка с игровой приставкой Sega и несколько картриджей с играми – подарок Лёшке на день рождения. В коробку была вложена записка с поздравлениями и всяческими пожеланиями. И припиской в конце, что он подписал контракт, и остаётся служить на сверхсрочную.

 

*

Лёшка поплотнее надвинул на уши вязаную шапку с детским помпоном, которую носил уже года четыре, и, опустив голову – сосредоточенно смотря себе под ноги на утоптанный снег – направился в соседний двор, где жил его приятель – Кирюха.

Кирилл или Кир, как он всем представлялся, был мажором – обеспеченным сынком богатых родителей. Учился вместе с Лёшкой с первого класса, но до недавнего времени Лёшку будто не замечал. Сдружились они месяца два назад, столкнувшись в компьютерном клубе, который Лёшка – с тех пор как у него появились деньги – посещал регулярно. Sega – это конечно хорошо, но возможность подключить приставку к старенькому телевизору, что стоял в зале, выпадала редко. Да и разве сравнишь приставку с компьютером?

А на Новый год родители подарили Киру Sony PlayStation, и мальчишки теперь практически не выходили из его квартиры.

 

Шестнадцатиэтажка, в которой жил Кирилл, очень сильно отличалась от Лёшкиной хрущовки. Даже панели, из которых она была построена, были весёлых розовых и зелёных оттенков, в отличие от серых и невзрачных в Лёшкином доме. А в единственном подъезде сидела консьержка. И не суть, что это была семидесятилетняя пенсионерка из соседнего дома, которая, подслеповато щурясь, весь день вязала бесконечный носок и, не спрашивая, кто и куда, пропускала в подъезд всех. Дело было в самом статусе. Правда, лет пять назад, на её месте сидел крепкий охранник, мимо которого не могла проскользнуть даже мышь – в то время практически весь дом заселяли «новые русские» в малиновых пиджаках и с золотыми цепями на шеях. Именно с тех пор дом навеки приобрёл ироничное название «сиротский» – обитателям соседних «хрущовок» и «брежневок» не был чужд юмор, и, видимо, среди них были поклонники Ильфа и Петрова.

Но сейчас от старых жильцов почти никого не осталось. Кого-то убили в бандитских разборках или обеспечили на ближайшие лет десять казённым жильём и работой на лесоповале, и их семьи, продав квартиры, уехали в неизвестном направлении. А кто-то сумел легализоваться, превратившись в солидных бизнесменов, или даже стал депутатом. Они тоже покинули свои квартиры, сменив на более элитное жилье, построенное за эти годы. 

Теперь дом заселяли жильцы с более скромными доходами, но все же достаточно обеспеченные. И «сиротский» дом, несмотря на утерю былого величия, все ещё оставался предметом несбыточных мечтаний жильцов окружающих пятиэтажек.

Родители Кирилла относились к первому потоку, заселившему шестнадцатиэтажку. Крах, постигший некоторых «новых русских», миновал их. Легальный бизнес приносил солидный и регулярный доход.

Почему они продолжали жить в этом доме, и почему Кир ходил в обычную школу, а не престижный лицей – было непонятно. Может, отец Кира хотел закалить его в таких «спартанских» условиях, а может, просто выжидал, как сложатся обстоятельства, и не спешил высовываться.

 

Лёшка об этом уж точно никогда не задумывался. В свои годы он ещё мало думал о социальном неравенстве и его причинах, хотя, конечно, видел и осознавал ту пропасть, что лежала между его жизнью и жизнью Кира.

 

*

Мальчик зашёл в подъезд, потопал в тамбуре – стряхивая с ботинок снег – и спокойно прошёл мимо консьержки, даже не взглянувшей в его сторону. Удобно расположившись в широком кресле, под разлапистой пальмой – смотревшейся несколько чуждо на фоне большого окна, за которым мела метель и тоскливо, словно голодный волк, завывал ветер – старушка сосредоточенно вязала, опустив очки на самый кончик носа, беззвучно шевеля высохшими бледными губами, отсчитывая петли.

 

Поднявшись в довольно чистом лифте – с зеркалом и никелированными поручнями – на нужный этаж, Лёшка отрывисто нажал на звонок. За дверью разлилась весёлая трель. Но Кир не спешил открывать, хотя Лёшка точно знал, что он должен быть дома. Родители Кира уехали на горнолыжный курорт, оставив сына на попечение приходящей домработницы. Кир, пользуясь этим, приглашал приятелей в гости и они целыми днями играли на консоли.

Поэтому Лёшка настойчиво вдавил кнопку звонка, давая понять, что пора отвлечься от игры и открыть.

 

Наконец, послышались торопливые шаги, и дверь распахнулась.

– А, это ты. Проходи, – нетерпеливо пробормотал Кир и, не задерживаясь в прихожей, быстро ушёл обратно в гостиную – большую, богато и вычурно обставленную.

Из-за приоткрытой створки двери с узором из разноцветного стекла раздавались громкие стоны, переходящие в визгливые вскрики.

 

Лёшка удивлённо прислушался и неторопливо снял куртку. Отставив в сторону ботинки, с которых уже натекла небольшая лужица стаявшего снега, прошёл к двери и заглянул в комнату.

В гостиной царил полумрак – сквозь задёрнутые плотные штор не проникал свет. На диване и на полу сидело человек пять подростков. Они были старше Лёшки с Киром – лет четырнадцати-шестнадцати. Никого из них Лёшка не знал. Пацаны не отрывали взглядов от мерцающего света телеэкрана – отбрасывающего на их лица загадочный блики – и на приход очередного гостя внимания не обратили.

Пробежав взглядом по незнакомым лицам, Лёшка тоже повернулся к телевизору.

 

Рыжая девица, стоя на четвереньках перед огромным негром, старательно сосала, обхватив ярко накрашенными накачанными гелем губами его невероятно толстый член. Силиконовые груди качались в такт движениям второго мужчины. Стоя позади и обхватив её бедра руками, покрытыми густой порослью темных волос, он ритмично толкался, насаживая девицу на член, который то исчезал, то появлялся между её ног. Такой же как и руки, волосатый живот, глухими хлопками шлёпал о голую задницу. Девица неестественно стонала, фальшиво изображая страсть, и косилась в объектив. Цвет глаз – из-за сильно накрашенных ресниц и расширенных во всю радужку зрачков – определить было невозможно. Девушку явно мало волновало, что с ней делают. Её больше занимало то, как она выглядит со стороны: она принимала театральные позы, старательно прогибала спину, бросала в камеру томные взгляды. Одновременно успевая дрочить третьему партнёру, сжимая на его стволе тонкую кисть с длинными, остро заточенными ногтями, накрашенными агрессивно-ярким алым лаком.

 

Бросив мимолётный взгляд на экран, Лёшка, в первую очередь, увидел именно эти острые, похожие на когти зверя, ярко-красные ногти. В темноте гостиной ему показалось на миг, что девица разодрала член, и у неё с кончиков пальцев капает кровь.

Лёшку замутило. Тонкое горло дёрнулось в судорожном глотке. Но тут же мальчика обдало жаром стыда, когда он понял, что именно происходит.

 

Подростки не отводили от экрана глаз, горящих лихорадочным возбуждением. Почти все дрочили. Кто-то просто поглаживал себя по паху, широко расставив ноги. Кто-то уже запустил руку в трусы. А один, не стесняясь присутствующих, приспустил штаны и, вытащив налитой член и сжав его в кулаке, в открытую гонял шкурку, хрипло выдыхая, глядя мутным взглядом в экран:

– Да, да. Бери глубже, сучка.

– Вот шлюшка, – кто-то выдохнул с некоторой долей восхищения.

– Вопрос в количестве бабла, – отозвался другой. – Смотря сколько дать, любая раком встанет и отсосёт…

– Чего застыл? Проходи, – Кир, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, подтолкнул Лёшку в комнату. – Только играть сегодня не будем. Сам понимаешь, – он как-то масляно ухмыльнулся и облизал красные губы. Потом перевёл затуманенный взгляд на Лёшку. – Хотя ты ещё маленький, нихрена не поймёшь.

 

Лёшка попятился, наткнулся спиной на косяк – стеклянные вставки в двери глухо задребезжали – развернулся и выбежал из квартиры.

 

Вылетел из подъезда как ошпаренный. Даже консьержка отвлеклась от вязания бесконечного носка и удивлённо посмотрела вслед, поверх сдвинутых на нос очков. Осуждающе покачав головой, ворчливо пробормотала: «Ох, молодёжь-молодёжь» – и опять вернулась к прерванному занятию.

 

А Лёшка бежал, ничего не замечая вокруг. Холодный январский ветер швырял в лицо колкие снежинки и хлестал по пылающим щекам. Уже пробежав половину дороги до дома, Лёшка заметил, что так и сжимает в руках шапку. И ветер треплет отросшие чёрные пряди и забирается под полы распахнутой куртки, пробирая морозом до костей. Надев шапку и запахнув поплотнее куртку, но так и не застегнув её, Лёшка скрестил на груди руки, засовывая озябшие ладони подмышки – перчатки он или потерял, или оставил у Кира – и ссутулившись, словно маленький старичок, побрёл домой.

 

То, что с ним делают что-то грязное и запретное, Лёшка начал догадываться давно. Иначе, почему бы дядя Коля каждый раз просил его молчать? Да Лёшка и сам не стал бы рассказывать. Говорить об этом кому-то, было стыдно. Но только сейчас стало как-то особенно противно. Он, конечно, кое-что знал о сексе – пацаны, похабно и в то же время стыдливо ухмыляясь, иногда говорили об этом между собой, делясь познаниями в этой области, впрочем, довольно смутными – но всё это происходило между мужчиной и женщиной. И что с ним делал дядя Коля, мало походило на то, что Лёшка увидел сегодня на экране. Но его все равно почему-то не покидало чувство отвращения и обиды.

 

Их с дядей Колей отношения уже давно перестали быть невинными. Лёшка даже не заметил, как все эти «медицинские обследования» переросли во что-то иное.

Мужчина подводил его к этой черте постепенно, словно приручал пугливого уличного щенка.

В тот день, когда они первый раз ходили в кинотеатр, Николай, после окончания фильма, дождавшись, когда схлынет народ – кто домой, кто в кинозалы на новые сеансы – завёл Лёшку в туалет. Там в тесной кабинке, он провёл очередной «осмотр». На этот раз довольно беглый. Сказав, что все идёт хорошо, вновь предупредил, что не нужно никому об этом рассказывать. Лёшка, мучительно краснея, высоко поддёрнул штаны и молча кивнул, стыдясь смотреть мужчине в лицо.

А в выходные дядя Коля позвал Лёшку в зоопарк.

 

Так у них и повелось – каждое воскресенье они ходили в кино, зоопарк или аквариум, а среди недели просто гуляли по парку. Лёшка, обрадованный вниманием, трещал без умолка, рассказывая обо всем, что произошло в школе, о прочитанной книге или просто о том, что пришло в голову. Дядя Коля, казалось, внимательно слушал. И время от времени прикасался к нему – то по волосам потреплет, то по колену или спине погладит. Но каждая встреча обязательно заканчивалась «осмотром» – либо в кабинке общественного туалета, либо у Лёшки в комнате, если отца не было дома.

 

Эти отношения немного изменились в тот день, когда пришла посылка и письмо от Вити.

Когда им в почтовый ящик кинули извещение, отец не сразу пошёл на почтамт, отговариваясь то усталостью, то срочными делами, пока, наконец Лёшке – который изнывал от желания узнать, что же там – не удалось уговорить его. 

Вернувшись домой, Владимир Иванович молча прошёл в зал. Не обращая внимания на топчущегося рядом и нетерпеливо заглядывающего ему в руки Лёшку, неспешно вскрыл посылку и достал коробку с Sega. Долго вертел её в руках, задумчиво рассматривая с разных сторон и тихо бормоча: «Сколько же это стоит?». Зажав приставку подмышкой, заглянул в картонный короб посылки. Погромыхал пластиковыми прямоугольниками картриджей с играми, перебирая их, и достал сложенный вдвое тетрадный лист.

Лёшка с замиранием сердца следил за отцом, боясь, что тот не отдаст приставку и просто пропьёт её.

Прочитав записку, Владимир Иванович хмыкнул и, засунув Sega обратно в посылку, отдал сыну, отрывисто бросив: «Вот, Витька тебе прислал». 

Прижав посылку к животу, Лёшка тут же, пока отец не передумал, убежал в свою комнату. Вскрыв упаковку дрожащими от нетерпения руками, осторожно достал приставку, полюбовался на матовые черные бока, погладил пластиковый корпус, бережно отложил в сторону и опять заглянул в посылку. Поверх картриджей валялся чуть мятый тетрадный лист. Взяв письмо, Лёшка со счастливой улыбкой стал читать, старательно шевеля губами, когда попадалось неразборчиво написанное слово. Но по мере того, как письмо подходило к концу, улыбка на лице таяла. Последние строчки Лёшка перечитал несколько раз, пока окончательно не убедился, что он все понял правильно – Витя не приедет.

Что было потом, Лёшка помнил смутно. Кажется он хотел разбить приставку. Разбросал по комнате картриджи, и они яркими оранжевыми пятнами валялись на полу. Потом что-то писал в дневнике – зло, до порванных страниц, черкая ручкой – пока в комнату не пробрались сумерки. Когда на белом пятне листа уже не возможно было разглядеть ни строчки, упал на кровать, накрывшись с головой одеялом.

 

Очнулся от скрипа двери, хотя шум в соседней комнате – у отца началась очередная гулянка – он до этого почему-то не слышал.

Обернувшись, Лёшка сначала никак не мог разглядеть, кто пришёл – всё расплывалось перед глазами. И он не сразу сообразил, что это из-за слёз.

Лёшка моргнул и с силой потёр глаза кулаками.

 

На пороге стоял дядя Коля.

– Опять ревёшь? – он как-то криво улыбнулся и шагнул в комнату.

Пока дядя Коля шёл к кровати, его пошатывало и заносило немного в сторону, словно лодку в штормовом море. И Лёшка понял, что тот сильно пьян. 

– Как дела, Цыплёнок? А я сегодня с коллегой, – дядя Коля вновь криво ухмыльнулся и кивнул себе за спину.

 

На пороге, опираясь плечом о косяк, стоял мужчина, примерно одних с дядей Колей лет. Чёрный пиджак расстегнут, так же как и верхние пуговицы белоснежной, немного мятой рубашки. Галстук, с ослабленным узлом, сдвинут на бок. Этого мужчину Лёшка видел первый раз, и он, как и дядя Коля, своим внешним видом и возрастом выбивался из обычной компании отца.

 

– Он тоже тебя посмотрит.

– Не надо, – Лёшка испуганно взглянул на мужчин. Подтянул одеяло к самому носу и торопливо забормотал. – У меня уже ничего не болит.

– Ну-ну, Цыплёнок. Не надо капризничать, – дядя Коля продолжал улыбаться, но пьяный взгляд стал неожиданно жёстким и злым. – Ты ведёшь себя, как неразумный ребёнок.

– Хватит с ним валандаться, – второй мужчина прикрыл дверь, отрезая свет, пробивающийся в коридор из зала, где сидел отец с собутыльниками, и шагнул в комнату. – В любой момент кто-нибудь может зайти.

– Кончай базар!.. – резко осадил его Николай и повернулся к Лёшке. – Дядя Толя у нас слишком нетерпеливый, – его взгляд и голос опять стали мягкими и успокаивающими. – Цыплёнок, я думал мы с тобой друзья. Разве я мало для тебя делал? Ты ведь не хочешь меня огорчить?

Лёшка отрицательно помотал головой.

– Ну, вот и умница, – мужчина ласково улыбнулся и погладил Лёшку по голове. Включил ночник в изголовье кровати и откинул одеяло в сторону. – Ложись на живот.

 

Лёшка послушно лёг и деревянно замер, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Дядя Коля погладил по спине поверх футболки и мягко прошептал, наклонившись к самому уху: «Ну-ну, Цыплёнок. Не бойся. Ведь это я».

И Лёшка постепенно расслабился, успокаиваясь и согреваясь под прикосновениями горячих ладоней. Он и не заметил, когда дядя Коля снял с него штаны и задрал к подмышкам футболку.

Очнулся, когда голой попы коснулись руки второго мужчины. В отличие от дяди Колиных они были холодные и немного влажные, словно кожа у лягушки.

– Приподнимись на колени.

 

Лёшка вздрогнул, но послушно поднялся, не отрывая лица от подушки. Ему было стыдно, но не неприятно. Наоборот, прикосновения дяди Коли вызывали тёплые волны, расходящиеся по телу. А на того, второго, Лёшка старался не обращать внимания.

 

Пока его мяли и гладили по попе и ногам, Лёшка покорно терпел. Но стоило чужому пальцу проникнуть в него, Лёшка испуганно зажался. Больно не было – палец был скользкий, словно намазанный маслом – но это было как-то уж слишком.

 

– Расслабься, – дядя Коля легонько шлёпнул по попе.

Голос у него был строгий, но не злой, и Лёшка попытался расслабиться и больше не обращать внимания на пальцы, трогающие его по внутренней стороне ног, по поджавшейся от холода мошонке, скользящие между ягодиц и внутри попы. Он только слышал, как дядя Толя что-то хрипло зашептал, словно в чем-то убеждая или настаивая. Но дядя Коля резко оборвал его: «Нет нельзя. Только руками». Потом послышался звук расстёгиваемой молнии, какая-то возня, хлюпающие звуки, хриплое дыхание двух мужчин, тихий стон и резкий, специфический запах.

 

Потом на него натянули штаны, поправили футболку и укрыли одеялом.

– Ну, вот и всё. Разве это страшно? – дядя Коля погладил по голове. – Вот, купишь себе мороженое или в кино с дружками сходишь, – он что-то сунул под подушку. – А в воскресенье, если захочешь, можем на рыбалку съездить. Хорошо? – не дождавшись ответа, дядя Коля вновь погладил Лёшку по голове. – Ну, всё, спи. Только помни, всё, что тут произошло – это наш мужской секрет…

 

После ухода мужчин, Лёшка долго лежал не шевелясь, уткнувшись носом во всё ещё мокрую от слез подушку, хотя он давно перестал плакать. В голове было пусто, глаза жгло от пролитых слез. На душе было гадко, а тело всё ещё чувствовало чужие прикосновения.

 

*

Когда умерла мама Рая, Лёшке казалось, что быть более одиноким – невозможно.  Родную мать он помнил смутно. Только размытое пятно – ласковое и тёплое. А когда он сосредотачивался и пытался представить её –   перед глазами вставала невысокая стройная фигурка в лёгком летнем платье с мелкими синими цветочками по белому полю. И с лицом, словно вырезанным из черно-белого снимка, что хранился в семейном альбоме.

Лёшка, конечно, продолжал любить мать, но как-то неосознанно, где-то в глубине души. Символом материнской любви и воплощением семьи для него теперь были мама Рая и Витя. Мама Рая любила его, а Витя защищал, хоть иногда и мог дать подзатыльник, но не сильно. И он бы точно не позволил отцу обижать Лёшку. И, наверно, не разрешил бы дяде Коле и дяде Толе делать с ним то, что произошло сегодня. Потому что это было стыдно и неправильно – Лёшка точно это знал.

Но мама Рая умерла, а Витя теперь не приедет. Хоть и обещал. Обманул, как маленького, несмышлёного ребёнка. Получается, что Лёшка не нужен никому. Разве только дяде Коле, который делает с ним такие вещи, о которых стыдно и нельзя говорить. Но только он находит время, чтобы сходить с ним в кино или просто погулять, и выслушать мальчишеские проблемы и новости.

 

И Лёшка решил, что с этого дня он не будет верить никому и никаким обещаниям. И больше никогда не будет плакать.

 

Накрывшись с головой одеялом и не обращая внимания на шум пьянки в соседней комнате, Лёшка уснул.

 

*

Проснувшись на следующий день, Лёшка обнаружил под подушкой сто рублей. Произошедшее ночью, уже не казалось столь уж ужасным. А купленная на оставленные дядей Колей деньги: кола, пирожное и жвачка, и особенно поход в компьютерный клуб – заставили окончательно забыть о происшествии. О Витином письме он старался вообще не думать. 

 

Дядя Коля, как и обещал, приехал в воскресенье. Посигналил под окном, и когда Лёшка выглянул, открыл багажник и показал удочки. Лёшка радостно кивнул.

Весь день они провели на озере, раскинувшемся посреди осеннего жёлтого леса. Дядя Коля учил Лёшку, как правильно насаживать наживку и закидывать удочку. Потом они развели костёр и варили уху из пойманной рыбы. Они провели день, словно настоящая семья. И Лёшка был благодарен за это.

 

Поэтому, когда через неделю дядя Коля пришёл к нему в спальню и предложил поиграть по-особому, Лёшка не стал противиться и покорно повернулся на живот.

Приспустив с него штаны и расстегнув ширинку на своих джинсах, мужчина лёг сверху, опираясь на руки, и ткнулся чем-то большим и горячим между ног. Лёшка удивился – неужели это член – он был намного больше его – Лёшкиного. И Лёшка – вспомнив, как ему засовывали палец – испугался, что эту большую штуку будут пихать в него. Он дёрнулся от страха, пытаясь выбраться из-под тяжёлого тела. Но дядя Коля стал шептать на ухо, чтобы он не боялся, ничего страшного не случится, он только потрётся и все. Лёшку обдало запахом коньяка. От отца обычно пахло по-другому – резко и неприятно. А у дяди Коли запах был такой терпкий, а уху было горячо от его дыхания. Лёшка ещё раз пошевелился и притих. До этого дядя Коля никогда не причинял ему боли и никогда не обманывал. Конечно, Лёшка понимал, что они совершают что-то стыдное. Но дядя Коля уже столько сделал для него. И Лёшке не трудно сделать что-то в ответ, раз тому так хочется.

Тем временем мужчина сжал его тощие бедра ногами, плотнее зажимая между ними свой член, и стал тереться о промежность и мошонку, глухо постанывая в ухо. Лёшка успокоился, поняв, что действительно больно не будет. И хотя, было немного неудобно – тяжёлое тело вдавливало в матрас, мешая дышать, а жёсткие края расстёгнутой ширинки джинсов больно впивались в нежную кожу – он лежал тихо, не шевелясь. Только когда дядя Коля стал быстро-быстро двигаться на нем, шлёпая животом по голой попе, Лёшка слегка испугался. Но тот хрипло забормотал: «Сейчас-сейчас, потерпи» – резко дёрнулся и затих. Лишь его грудь продолжала вздыматься от тяжёлого дыхания. И Лёшка почувствовал, что большая штука между ног постепенно уменьшается, словно сдувается воздушный шарик колбаской.  

 

Николай встал и, вытерев пах краем простыни, похлопал Лёшку по голой попе:

– Вот видишь, Цыплёнок, ничего страшного, правда? Ведь дядя Коля тебе обещал, что больно не будет.

Лёшка кивнул немного неуверенно.

– Ты уже большой мальчик, сможешь сам простыню постирать? Только чтобы никто не видел.

Лёшка опять кивнул. А дядя Коля достал бумажник и вытащил деньги. Протянув банкноту – на этот раз не жёлтую, а синюю – потрепал Лёшку по щеке и вышел.

Лёшка повертел банкноту в руке, посмотрел через неё – прищурив один глаз – на свет ночника и спрятал под матрас, чтобы отец не нашёл. Такие огромные деньжищи сроду не водились в их доме. Лёшка знал, что это тысяча рублей, хотя в руках держал только раз, когда мажор Кир хвастался деньгами в школе перед приятелями.

 

*

Так с тех пор и повелось. Дядя Коля обязательно приходил два раза в неделю. Они, как и раньше, гуляли, ходили в кино. Когда отца не было дома или он бывал сильно пьян, дядя Коля приходил к Лёшке в спальню. И всегда давал деньги. Правда, тысячу рублей больше не давал. Но пятьдесят или сто оставлял обязательно. Пару раз с ним приходил дядя Толя. И несколько раз тот приходил один. И хотя дядя Толя всегда давал Лёшке больше денег, чем дядя Коля, Лёшка не любил с ним общаться. Его прикосновения были какими-то скользкими и неприятными, а взгляд опасным. А однажды он принёс тонкую резиновую штуку, похожую на небольшой член, не очень толстый, даже меньше, чем у самого Лёшки, и стал пихать в него. Но чаще его просто трогали, лазили пальцами, гладили, мяли ягодицы, ноги.

 

Лёшка переносил всё стоически и даже как-то равнодушно. Больно ему никогда не делали, а на полученные за это деньги, он теперь мог позволить, выполнять свои прихоти: любое лакомство, ранее недоступное из-за того, что отец всё пропивал – а что не пропивал, считал каждую потраченную Лёшкой копейку – или поход в компьютерный клуб, где он зависал часами.

 

То, что ему дают деньги, Лёшка зазорным не считал. Дядя Коля сказал, что в этом нет ничего необычного. Такова мужская дружба – Лёшка делает приятное ему, и он делает тоже в ответ.

Но, увидев сегодня у Кира порнушку, Лёшка подумал – получается он такой же, как и эта девица. Чем он отличается от неё? Пусть всё происходит не совсем так, как в этом фильме, но суть от этого не меняется. Ему и деньги дают, как обычной проститутке. Значит дядя Коля тоже обманул, говоря об их мужской дружбе?

 

*

Словно почувствовав Лёшкино настроение, дядя Коля пришёл этим же вечером. Когда он, плотно прикрыв дверь, весело поздоровался, Лёшка даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Он продолжал сидеть на кровати, низко опустив голову, надувшись, не желая разговаривать.

– Опять проблемы, Цыплёнок? – Николай, сообразив, что случилось что-то непредвиденное и пацан может вырваться из-под его влияния, попытался мягко и исподволь выпытать причину такого настроения.

 

Наконец Лёшка сдался и, запинаясь, пытаясь подобрать слова, поведал про видео с порнушкой, увиденное у Кира. В конце рассказа не выдержал и выкрикнул:

– Вы обманули меня! Вы говорили, что это наша мужская тайна, а с ней тоже делали... – он судорожно вздохнул, так и не сумев подобрать слово. – И пацаны сказали, что за деньги с любой так можно.

– Ты что, Цыплёнок! – дядя Коля опустился перед ним на корточки, сжимая огромными ручищами Лёшкины ладони и пытаясь заглянуть в лицо. – Деньги тут вообще ни при чём. Я даю их тебе не за молчание или услуги. Просто мне хочется сделать тебе приятное, побаловать. Ведь ты мне почти как сын. И мы друзья. Правда? Ты ведь не из-за денег так поступаешь? А девка эта – шлюха, блядь, подстилка. Разве можно сравнивать её и нас? Мы мужчины. Мы уважаем друг друга. У нас с тобой особые отношения. Ведь ты меня уважаешь?

Лёшка, закусив губу, кивнул.

– Вот видишь. И я тебя уважаю. У нас совсем другое. Смотри.

 

Дядя Коля, подхватив Лёшку подмышки, приподнял его с кровати и, прижав одной рукой к груди, другой стянул до щиколоток штаны вместе с трусами. Усадив мальчика обратно, попытался раздвинуть ему ноги, ухватив руками за голые коленки.

– Не надо, – Лёшка мучительно покраснел и свёл ноги, прижимая ладошки к голому паху. Он уже привык выставлять попу, но так дядя Коля обращался с ним впервые. И Лёшке опять стало стыдно и неловко.

– Перестань, Цыплёнок, – мужчина, с силой надавил на колени, опять разводя Лёшкины ноги в стороны и вклинился между ними, не давая сдвинуть. Убрал руки от паха и взял в рот Лёшкин пенис. Лёшка дёрнулся и испуганно уставился на склонённый над ним затылок.

 

Чуть пососав, дядя Коля поднял голову.

– Ты же не думаешь, что я, как та сучка? Разве я похож на эту подстилку?

Мальчик торопливо замотал головой.

– Вот видишь, – дядя Коля довольно кивнул. – А теперь ты мне. Этим мы скрепим нашу мужскую дружбу.

Он встал и расстегнул ширинку. Лёшка испуганно посмотрел на член, покачивающийся у него перед носом. Толстый ствол, перевитый вздувшимися венами, с влажно блестевшей красной головкой, показался Лёшке просто огромным.

– Ну, – мужчина нетерпеливо ткнулся Лёшке в сомкнутые губы. – Пососи его, – видя, что Лёшка не двигается, обижено проговорил. – Разве мы не друзья? Я тебе так делал, а ты не хочешь.

 

Лёшка испугался, что дядя Коля обидится, и приоткрыл рот. Николай тут же толкнулся вперёд, придерживая член одной рукой.  Другой ухватил Лёшку под подбородок, приподнимая вверх, и приказал жёстким, не терпящим возражения тоном:

– Смотри на меня.

Лёшка послушно поднял взгляд и старательно втянул щеки, засасывая, как мог глубоко, набухшую головку.


	16. Chapter 16

16

 

2001 год

 

 ***

 Обычно даже пятьдесят километров по горам, в полной боевой выкладке давались Вику не слишком тяжело. Просто нужно было настроиться на нужную волну. Отрешиться от всех посторонних мыслей, и только смотреть вперёд и под ноги, на однообразное мелькание дороги, влиться в ритм топота десятков пар ног, обутых в крепкие армейские ботинки.

 Но сегодняшний марш-бросок на двадцать километров по ровной местности, вымотал его, и Вик устал, как никогда раньше.

 Может, в этом была виновата жара, что обрушилась неожиданно, выжигая остатки травы, словно сейчас не конец сентября, а разгар июля. И даже ночь не приносила облегчения, не успевая охладить раскалённый за день воздух и принести долгожданную свежесть.

 А может то, что они уже месяц жили в палатках, в походных условиях, не имея возможности не только по-человечески помыться, но и выспаться на нормальной кровати.

 Хотя Вик подозревал, что духота тут вовсе ни при чём. Его даже летом не беспокоила жара. А к большим физическим нагрузкам и непростым условиям жизни он давно привык. Просто последнее время его нескончаемо грызло какое-то беспокойство. Хотя, казалось бы, всё шло гладко.

 

 Расставив часовых, проследив, чтобы его отделение расположилось на отдых, и ополоснувшись в ледяной воде горного потока, Вик ушёл в палатку, которую делил с Китайцем и Новиковым, и завалился на жёсткую, неудобную походную кровать, собираясь поспать пару часов. Но сон не шёл, вспугнутый тревожными мыслями.

 

 *

Оставшись год назад на сверхсрочную, он ещё ни разу не пожалел об этом.

Вилли комиссовали. Выписавшись из госпиталя, он тут же сыграл свадьбу со своей медсестричкой. И хоть он настойчиво приглашал своих сослуживцев, поехал только Бес, который демобилизовался в октябре двухтысячного. Вилли долго ругался на остальных. Потом прислал письмо и звал всех пацанов в гости, как только они смогут приехать. Ещё он прислал свадебные фотографии. С каждой смотрели, улыбаясь, счастливые жених и невеста. И они ничем не отличались бы от сотен, тысяч таких же счастливых пар, если бы не костыли и пустая, завёрнутая чуть выше щиколотки штанина жениха. И не было ни одной фотографии, где жених держит невесту на руках. Но Вилли не унывал. Он писал, что как только будет можно, он обязательно приобретёт протез. И научится ходить на нём, как на родном. И тогда друзья не отвертятся. Они обязаны будут приехать к нему, и они повторят свадьбу, и жених внесёт невесту в дом на руках.

 

Китаец, Новиков и Ромка продолжали служить, только теперь под началом Вика. Когда Вик, вернувшись от Звонарёва, сказал, что решил подписать контракт, Китаец, как обычно дремлющий на кровати, лениво приоткрыл один глаз и пробормотал, что, пожалуй, тоже не прочь остаться и немного подзаработать, всё равно дома делать нечего.

Перед тем, как уехал Бес, выяснилось, что Новиков тоже остаётся на сверхсрочку.

Так и получилось, что этот год они служили почти в старом составе. Правда, Ромка должен был скоро демобилизоваться. Он возмужал. И теперь в высоком, сильном, уверенном в себе и своих силах спецназовце, на отлично знающем свою работу, ничто не напоминало испуганного лопоухого салагу-первогодку, попавшего в окружение.

 

На войне взрослеют быстро. Война высвечивает все стороны человека. В бою нельзя притвориться и выдать себя за того, кем ты не являешься. Если человек на гражданке был трусоват, то в условиях боевых действий это может обернуться предательством. Но если, имея внутренний стержень и совесть, он сможет побороть в себе трусость, то становится героем. Сколько таких солдат и офицеров отдали свои жизни, спасая других.

Война не прощает беспечности и мало похожа на то, о чём пишут в книжках или показывают в фильмах. В ней нет романтики – как раньше думалось Вику – это боль, пот и грязь. Но и к этому привыкаешь постепенно. И служба становится ежедневной рутиной, как и всякая работа. Единственное к чему привыкнуть нельзя – это смерть и потеря товарищей.

 

Вик считал, что армия сделала из него человека. Вылепила, закалила характер, дала цель и смысл. Если бы не армия, он вполне мог сейчас сидеть вместе с Лысым. Учитывая, что был он в то время глупый и наглый. Считал, что жизнь обязана ему и впереди его ждёт весь мир. Был уверен, что достоин только чего-то исключительного. Не имел желания упорно трудиться и терпения ждать плодов.

 

Вик ни одного дня не пожалел, что остался. Ему нравилась эта упорядоченная жизнь, подчинённая дисциплине и в то же время дающая своеобразную свободу, адреналин, опасность, восторженную бесшабашность, когда кровь огненной лавой бежит по венам.

Что ждало его дома? Какие перспективы? Компания Лысого, торговля дурью и тюрьма?

Хотя кто-то, может, посчитает, что лучше нары, чем ежедневный риск словить пулю боевика. Но это не для него. Теперь Вик знал, что такое обязанность, ответственность за других. Его отделение, которым он командовал, было под его защитой. Он отвечал за их жизни.

 

Единственно, что потихоньку скребло совесть – слова сказанные Лёшке в минуту душевной слабости.

Смерть матери Вик перенёс очень болезненно, хотя и старался не показать этого, отгородившись от мира стеной. Но Лёшка, своим искренним сочувствием, неловкими, наивными словами утешения, смог пробить этот панцирь, и Вик поддался слабости. В ту ночь после похорон они были словно единым целым – два растерянных мальчика, объединённых общим горем.

Вик был искренен тогда. И возможность остаться на сверхсрочную, даже не рассматривал.

Но время идёт, пусть не залечивая полностью, но притупляя боль утраты. Меняются обстоятельства, открываются новые горизонты. Острая душевная близость – когда кажется, что чувства и нервы двоих переплетаются в тугой узел, который можно разорвать, только выдрав с мясом и кровью – постепенно ослабевает и кажется уже ненужной, глупой слабостью, недостойной мужчины. Смешной иллюзией привидевшейся в темноте ледяного одиночества.

 

Как Вик и предполагал, Лёшка ни разу не вспомнил о его обещании вернуться домой после дембеля. Видимо, тут же забыл о нём, стоило Вику уехать. Окунулся в свои мальчишеские проблемы и водоворот детских забот. Что с него взять? Ребёнок. Детская память коротка. И Вик был этому только рад. Хотя некоторое чувство вины всё равно продолжало неприятно ворочаться в душе.

 

Лёшка всё это время продолжал писать.

Пока была жива мать, он приписывал несколько строчек в конце её писем. После её смерти уже писал сам. Вначале письма продолжали приходить с завидной регулярностью. Написанные чуть корявым, но аккуратным почерком на вырванном из тетради листе. Было видно, что адресант очень хотел, чтобы получилось красиво. Вик словно видел, как Лёшка, включив настольную лампу, сидит за письменным столом и, высунув и прикусив от напряжения кончик языка, старательно выводит буквы.

В письмах Лёшка делился своими нехитрыми мальчишескими переживаниями, заботами и радостями: подрался с Ванькой из соседнего подъезда, ездили с классом на экскурсию, играл в отличную игру на компьютере, жалко редко удаётся. Если только получается сходить в гости к какому-нибудь счастливому обладателю компьютера или консоли…

 

Постепенно почерк менялся, становясь все более небрежным и неразборчивым, словно Лёшка писал торопливо, спеша на футбол или в кино. И пока он дописывал последние строки, приятель нетерпеливо дёргал его за рукав, прося поторопиться.

 

Когда ему исполнилось двенадцать, письма стали приходить реже, и что–то неуловимо изменилось в них.

Казалось бы, всё тоже. Всё те же драки, ссоры, примирения, кино и компьютерные игры. Но Вик чувствовал, что тут что-то не так. Было какое-то внутреннее напряжение, звучащее между строк.

Ну и, к примеру, то же кино – Лёшка ходил туда всё чаще. И каждый раз после сеанса они с пацанами шли в Макдональдс.

Или компьютерные игры. Теперь он не бегал время от времени к знакомым, а регулярно посещал компьютерный клуб.

Вот откуда у него деньги на всё это? Отец точно ему не даст.

Стал воровать? Что у него там происходит?

 

Виктор успокаивал и ругал себя: «Какое тебе дело до чужого, по сути, пацана? Он тебе кто? Ты ему ничего не должен. У него есть отец. Вот пусть он за ним и следит».

 

Но вопреки логике и здравому смыслу, сердце щемило, и смутное беспокойство не давало спокойно спать.

Да и, если быть честным до конца, Вик скучал. Не так остро, как первое время – спустя три года службы, его жизнь на гражданке казалась далёкой и какой-то нереальной, словно и не его – но ему не хватало этого тощего, мелкого пацана, с искренней улыбкой и ясными доверчивыми глазами, светящимися любопытством и обожанием.

 

 *

Вик вздохнул и перевернулся, укладываясь поудобнее на узкой койке.

Наконец ему почти удалось задремать, но тут брезентовый полог распахнулся. В палатку заглянул Китаец.

– Вик, передвижная баня приехала! Пошли, хоть раз помоемся, как нормальные люди.

 

Легко поднявшись с постели, словно не было двадцатикилометрового броска, и это не он только что чувствовал себя усталым и разбитым, Вик, предвкушая предстоящее удовольствие парилки, вышел из палатки вслед за Китайцем.

 

Он все решил.

И когда через две недели, после одиннадцати месяцев контрактной службы, ему подписали отпуск, он вместо моря – где его ждали: холодное пиво, ничего не значащие курортные романы, разовый секс с красивыми девушками, походы по прибрежным кафе и на пляж вместе с Андрюхой, который вскоре должен был тоже приехать туда – отправился домой, в этот, ставший после смерти матери, серый и чужой для него город.

 

 *

Утренний город, будто сердясь на Вика за долгое отсутствие, встретил его хмурым небом, затянутым свинцовыми тучами.

О своём приезде Вик предупреждать не стал. Открыл своим ключом дверь и шагнул в тёмную прихожую. В квартире стоял непривычный тяжёлый запах перегара и сигаретного дыма. Но пол был чистый и кое-где ещё блестел влажными разводами. Видимо, его недавно мыли. Из кухни тянуло сыростью. Холодный воздух, пропитанный осенним дождём, пока безуспешно боролся с духотой и вонью прихожей.

– Есть кто дома?

Не дождавшись ответа, Вик расшнуровал ботинки, кинул рядом с ними рюкзак и прошёл в квартиру, заглядывая в открытые двери. Он чувствовал себя немного неуютно, словно без спроса вторгся в чужой дом и ходит по нему без разрешения хозяев.

 

В пустой кухне огляделся удивлённо и недоверчиво. За неполных два года, что прошли после смерти матери, тут всё изменилось почти до неузнаваемости. Занавески – когда-то накрахмаленные и сверкающие кипельной белизной – висели на окнах желтоватыми, бесформенными тряпками, лениво и тяжело колыхаясь на сквозняке из раскрытой форточки, словно медузы в мутной воде. С подоконника исчезли почти все цветы, за которыми мать когда-то ухаживала с любовью – пересаживала, поливала удобрениями, опрыскивала и протирала листья. Осталась лишь пара горшков с пожелтевшей геранью и бегонией, под поникшим листом которой торчал затушенный тут же бычок. Возле мойки громоздилась батарея пустых бутылок из-под дешёвой водки и портвейна.

 

Вик тяжело сглотнул, судорожно дёрнув кадыком. Без маминого внимания квартира пришла в запустение и выглядела убого.

 

В зале, возле стола заставленного тарелками с остатками еды, стаканами и бутылками, на диване лежал отчим. Вик громко кашлянул, привлекая внимание.

 

– Витька?! – Владимир Иванович удивлённо моргнул и с трудом сел, свесив босые ноги на деревянные доски пола. – Т-ты? Вернулся? Насовсем или как?

– В отпуск. На неделю.

 Ответ, даже помимо воли Вика, получился сухим и отрывистым.

– А-а-а. П-понятно. А мы тут день рождения празднуем, – пьяно икнув, отчим оттянул горловину майки, поскрёб пятерней волосатую грудь и от души зевнул – широко, чуть не выворачивая челюсть.

 

 Вик поморщился, с брезгливым презрением наблюдая за ним. Три года разлуки нисколько не изменили его отношения к нежеланному родственнику.

 

– Где Лёшка?

– Шляется где-то.

– Он в какую смену?

– Смену? – отчим перестал чесаться и непонимающе уставился на Вика.

– Учится в какую смену? – видя, что взгляд отчима так и не прояснился, Вик раздражённо стиснул зубы и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. – Он в школу ходит?

– А-а-а?.. Д-да…

– Во сколько он возвращается?

– Да хуй его знает, – Владимир Иванович пошарил на столе, перебирая стаканы, встряхивая бутылки и рассматривая тёмное стекло на свет. Наконец обнаружив в одной остатки портвейна на самом дне, выпил прямо из горла и немного приободрился. – Он целыми днями где-то шляется. Совсем от рук отбился паршивец… Нихуя по дому не делает. Я в его годы…

 

Вик развернулся, не слушая пьяное бормотание. Впрочем, вряд ли он услышит что-то новое. Всё как всегда. Все три года, что они прожили вместе, воспитание сына для Владимира Ивановича заключалось в перечислении его недостатков и нудных лекциях о долге: сын обязан уважать отца и слушаться его. И что сам Владимир Иванович в Лёшкины годы помогал родителям во всём.

«Его послушать, так он начал работать с пелёнок», – раздражённо подумал Вик, выходя из зала.

 

В комнате, которую когда-то они делили с Лёшкой, мало что изменилось – в отличие от кухни и зала – только исчезла кровать, на которой раньше спал Вик. Лёшкина же была застелена всё тем же тёмно-бордовым покрывалом с лиственным узором. На письменном столе, рядом с настольной лампой, аккуратной стопкой возвышались учебники и тетради. В пластиковом стакане разномастным пучком торчали карандаши и ручки. В углу комнаты висела боксёрская груша, по которой когда-то Вик лупил утром и вечером, отрабатывая удары.

 

Встав в стойку, Вик точными, выверенными ударами, резко выбрасывая руки, сделал пару выпадов, ударяя кулаками по кожаному упругому боку. «Груша», словно соскучившись по их тренировкам, весело закачалась из стороны в сторону. Придержав рукой, Вик остановил её колебания и подошёл к окну, выглядывая во двор, знакомый с детства.

Хоть в эту квартиру они переехали всего шесть лет назад – когда мать с отчимом сошлись и объединили жилплощадь – раньше Вик жил в этом же дворе, в соседнем доме.

Двор тоже показался Вику каким-то запущенным. Детская площадка с покосившимся грибком над песочницей и большой лужей под облезлыми качелями, серые бока гаражей в другом конце двора, машины, поставленные прямо на газоны – все это выглядело неприглядным и убогим, совсем не таким, как помнил Вик.

 

Он задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по стеклу и взял с подоконника общую тетрадь в коричневой коленкоровой обложке.

 

На первой странице, прямо посередине, крупным красивым почерком, с замысловатыми завитушками в начале и конце слов, красовалась глупая девчачья фраза: «Люби меня, как я тебя и будем вечные друзья». Вик бы подумал, что это материн дневник, времён её молодости, но рядом, совсем не в тему, был нарисован стреляющий танк и взрыв, немного напоминающий букет цветов.

Вик удивлённо хмыкнул и перелистнул страницу. На второй – уже гармонируя с танком – стоял спецназовец в камуфляже и с автоматом. Его лицо закрывала чёрная маска с прорезями для глаз. Но даже если бы её и не было, вряд ли можно было определить, кто именно изображён на рисунке – большими художественными способностями Лёшка не обладал. Поэтому оставалось догадываться, просто ли военного он нарисовал или конкретно Вика. В пользу последней версии говорили цифры вверху страницы – 2000. По всей видимости, год демобилизации Вика. И ровный столбик с названиями месяцев справа от рисунка. Каждый месяц был зачеркнут. Под октябрём было написано ещё какое-то слово, но слишком короткое для ноября. В отличие от предыдущих, зачёркнутых ровными линиями, это было неаккуратно заштриховано. Хаотичные резкие росчерки покрывали его густой сетью. Видимо, желая замазать слово, по нему долго черкали с силой и злостью, так, что бумага истончилась и порвалась.

 

Вик поднёс тетрадь к окну, пытаясь на свет разобрать надпись.

 

«Ура!» едва различимо проступило под сетью чернильных линий.

 

Вик нахмурился и перевернул страницу.

«5 марта 2000 года. На улице пасмурно».

 

Все остальные записи, написанные корявым детским почерком, не отличались многословностью и оригинальностью: подрался с пацаном из класса, выиграли в футбол во дворе… Простые новости, такие же, как у любого мальчишки.

 

Нерегулярные, редкие записи где-то через полгода прерывались – отсутствовало несколько листов. У корешка тетради торчали неровные обрывки. Дальше новости не́сколько изменялись: ходил в кино, в зоопарке видел льва, который страшно рычал, играли с Кирюхой на консоли, ходил в компьютерный клуб.

 

Если до этого взгляд Вика кое-где цеплялся за своё имя, то теперь Лёшка не упоминал его, словно забыв. А с начала января две тысячи первого, записи вообще прекратились. Дальше дневник белел пустыми листами.

 

Ничего удивительного. Пацан вырос. Ни девчачий дневник, ни кумир в лице сводного брата больше ему не нужны. За три года разлуки Лёшка совсем отвык от него. У мальчишки своя жизнь.

 

От этой мысли Вику почему-то стало грустно.

 

Ну, главное, что у него всё, по-видимому, нормально. Зря Вик волновался.

 

– Витька.

 

Вик вздрогнул и обернулся, матеря себя, что расслабился и не услышал, что в комнате уже не один. Непростительная беспечность.

 

На пороге, вцепившись в косяк, чтобы не упасть, стоял отчим.

 

– Витька, пойдём, выпьем. Мне опохмелиться надо, да и твой приезд отметим. С тебя бутылка.

– Нет. Не сейчас. Сначала к Мишке схожу. В материной комнате кто спит?

– Никто. Я в зале живу, а Лёшка вот тут.

 

Вик кивнул и решительно шагнул к двери. Но Владимир Иванович даже не подумал отступить. Мимоходом толкнув отчима плечом, так что тот покачнулся, Вик прошёл в коридор. Убрал от порога рюкзак, забросив в комнату матери. Не обращая внимания на недовольное ворчание отчима, следующего по пятам, неторопливо обулся, туго зашнуровав высокие берцы. Накинул куртку и вышел из квартиры.

 

 *

Собственно Вик не рассчитывал, что Мишка в разгар рабочей недели окажется с утра дома. Но оставаться вдвоём с отчимом, а уж тем более пить с ним, не хотелось. Поэтому он решил походить по городу до Лёшкиного возвращения из школы. Но перед этим всё же, на всякий случай, заглянул к Мишке. И тот, на удивление, оказался дома. Открыл дверь, заспанный и взлохмаченный, и несколько минут испуганно таращился на высокую широкоплечую фигуру одетую в камуфляж. Потом радостно вскрикнул и кинулся жать руку, приговаривая:

– Витёк! Приехал, чертяка! Вымахал-то! Я спросонья решил, что за мной Терминатор пришёл, – Мишка рассмеялся. – Ну, чего встал? Проходи давай.

 

Они засиделись допоздна, вспоминая, делясь новостями. Пару раз успели сбегать за пивом. И от Мишки Вик ушёл уже затемно.

 

Дома, казалось, ничего не изменилось. В квартире стояла та же тишина. Наверно Лёшка, не дождавшись брата, лёг спать. Правильно конечно. Завтра в школу. Но всё же было немного обидно, что пацану настолько безразличен его приезд.

«Хотя, может, отец ему не сказал. С него станет», – успокоил себя Вик.

 

Свет горел только в зале, отбрасывая в тёмный межкомнатный коридор прямоугольник света. Вик щёлкнул выключателем в прихожей. Под потолком загорелась тусклая лампочка без плафона. Деревянные половицы чисто вымытого утром пола, теперь пестрели грязными отпечатками подошв, посередине блестела какая-то липкая лужа, а под порогом валялась пара окурков.

Вик поморщился и прошёл в квартиру, не разуваясь. Берцы тихо поскрипывали, под подошвами иногда что-то сухо хрустело – то ли сахар рассыпали, то ли песок.

В зале был только отчим. Дремал, сидя на диване, склонив голову на грудь и негромко похрапывая. Из уголка приоткрытого рта тянулась вязкая нить слюны, словно провод соединяя его с горловиной грязной майки, и оставляя на ней тёмное влажное пятно. Стоящий рядом с диваном стол был заваленным какими-то фантиками и огрызками. Так же как и утром на нём громоздились пустые бутылки. Из опрокинутого стакана на столешницу натекла тёмно-красная лужа портвейна. Грязные тарелки и пустые консервные банки пестрели окурками. В углу комнаты, мигая чёрно-белым экраном, работал телевизор. Диктор с невыразительным, скучным выражением лица, не отрывая взгляда от листов с новостями, что-то бормотал: тихо и монотонно.

 

Вик стиснул зубы, поиграв желваками, злясь, что отчим уж сильно затянул празднование дня рождения. У него сын подрастает. Какой пример он ему подаёт?

Разборки решил отложить на утро. Вести беседы с пьяным – дело бесперспективное. Но как только отчим проспится, Вик проведёт с ним воспитательную беседу. А если будет нужно, подкрепит весомым аргументом в виде крепкого кулака. Но не при Лёшке, конечно. Нельзя в глазах сына подрывать родительский авторитет.

Хотя какой нахрен авторитет? Взрослый мужик, а квартиру совсем запустил. Ещё и свинарник устроил с этим днём рождения. В конце концов, бабу какую-нибудь нашёл бы себе, что ли. Она хоть дом в порядок приведёт, если сами не могут справиться. Да и Лёшке внимание какое-никакое будет.

 

Вику, конечно, было неприятно думать, что в их квартире, которую мать обихаживала и в которой с таким рвением наводила уют, будет хозяйничать посторонняя женщина. Но, с другой стороны, он сюда уже точно не вернётся. У него теперь своя жизнь. Казарма давно стала для него домом. А тут – без матери и после долгого отсутствия – он чувствовал себя чужим и совершенно лишним. Да и Лёшка ещё слишком маленький. Ему нужна женская забота, которую отец дать не может. Ребёнок не должен жить в такой запущенной, холостяцкой берлоге.

 

Вик ещё раз скользнул по отчиму неприязненным взглядом и направился в комнату матери. Он уже раз сто за сегодняшний день пожалел, что приехал. Как были они чужими друг другу, такими и остались. Три года прожитые вместе, когда они с разной степенью старательности и искренности изображали семью, были начисто перечёркнуты тремя годами разлуки и смертью Раи.

 

«Уеду. Завтра же уеду отсюда, к чёртовой матери, – подумал раздражённо. – К Андрюхе на море. Утром повидаюсь с Лёшкой и уеду».


	17. Chapter 17

17

 

***

Вик собирался сразу завалиться спать. А завтра встать пораньше, чтобы пообщаться с Лёшкой до его ухода в школу. Потом съездить на вокзал, купить билет на вечерний поезд. Днём сходить на могилу матери. Как раз успеет прибраться там, подправить оградку, если та покосилась. Этот пьяный ушлёпок вряд ли об этом позаботился. А может, придётся заказывать памятник. Что-то Вику подсказывало, что отчим, скорее всего, так и не установил его. А деньги, присланные пасынком, пропил. Но в этот раз Вик будет умнее. Оплатит всё сам, а за установкой попросит проследить Мишку.   

 

Уже взявшись за дверную ручку, Вик в последнюю секунду передумал и решил зайти к Лёшке сейчас – посмотреть на него перед сном.

 

Наверно пацан сильно вырос. Не узнать.

Вик попытался представить выросшего и повзрослевшего Лёшку. Но перед мысленным взором почему-то вставал даже не одиннадцатилетний пацан метр сорок, каким Вик видел его последний раз на похоронах матери, а семилетний щербатый шкет, каким тот был, когда они только познакомились.

 

Осторожно, стараясь не скрипеть дверными петлями и не разбудить мелкого, Вик приоткрыл дверь его комнаты. И опешил в первый миг. Тело, действуя на чистых рефлексах, напряглось. Вик насторожился и подобрался, готовый к броску.

 

Прямо напротив двери, возле окна, закрывая свет уличного фонаря, возвышалась мужская фигура, которая явно не могла принадлежать Лёшке, как бы он не вырос за это время.

Бросив быстрый взгляд в сторону кровати – убедившись, что она застелена, и на ней никого нет – Вик замер, оценивая обстановку и соображая, что делает посторонний мужик в Лёшкиной спальне. Воровать тут явно нечего. Зачем тогда он сюда зашёл? Кто он вообще такой? И где Лёшка?

 

Глаза уже привыкли к темноте, и Вик, приглядевшись, различил в чернильной тени подоконника ещё один силуэт. Перед мужиком стояла на коленях худенькая девушка. Зажав в кулак тёмные пряди, закрывающие уши и шею, мужчина удерживал её за затылок. Другой рукой фиксируя подбородок, он с тихим стоном толкался ей в рот, не отрывая внимательного взгляда от своего члена, скользящего в кольце губ. Девица, безвольно опустив руки, стояла не шевелясь, застыв в покорной позе.

 

– Какого хрена?

 

Первым порывом было ворваться в комнату, вытолкать нахер эту сладострастную девицу взашей. А мужику начистить морду. Чтобы неповадно было таскаться со своей шалавой по чужим квартирам и трахать её в рот в комнате ребёнка. Потом разбудить отчима. Стащить за шкирку с дивана и урыть нахуй эту суку! У него малолетний сын, а он пускает не только в дом, но ещё и в его комнату проституток, и позволяет им тут трахаться. А если пацан увидит?.. Да видел уже наверно, и не раз... Блядь! Если видел – точно приложит этого ушлёпка мордой об стол, чтобы включил, наконец, мозги и не нажирался до зелёных соплей, и следил, чтобы по дому не шатались разные бляди и их ёбари.

 

Вик просто кипел от злости. Пальцы сжимались в кулаки, рефлекторно ища рукоятку привычной Гюрзы* или АК*. Оттого, чтобы открыть дверь с ноги, вломиться в комнату с криком: «Все на пол! Лежать, суки! Не шевелиться!» – удерживала единственная здравая мысль. Вик не знал где Лёшка – у матери в спальне или ушёл ночевать к какому-нибудь приятелю, раз папаша тут второй день полным ходом «именины» отмечает.

И если Лёшка не ушёл, то нужно постараться, как можно тише вышвырнуть эту парочку из квартиры и разобраться с ними уже в подъезде. Иначе пацан может проснуться от шума и испугаться. А если Лёшки нет дома, то можно не стесняться в средствах и, не опасаясь, что баба начнёт верещать, врезать этому уроду сразу, чтобы не повадно было в следующий раз тут таскаться.

 

Вик попятился от двери к комнате матери, собираясь проверить там ли Лёшка. В этот момент мужик немного отодвинулся, вынимая член, и прохрипел:

– Притормози... Открой рот шире.

Девица послушно остановилась, открыла рот и высунула язык. Мужик постучал по нему головкой, зажимая член у основания, и опять толкнулся в горло.

 

В то время как девица откинула голову, свет от уличного фонаря упал ей на лицо – высвечивая глаза с опущенными веками, прикрытый чёлкой лоб, тонкую переносицу – и Вик застыл на месте, не веря собственным глазам. Он ещё пару секунд пристально вглядывался в хрупкую фигуру повёрнутую к нему в пол-оборота, пока окончательно не убедился, что стоящая на коленях девица – это Лёшка.

 

У Вика словно что-то щёлкнуло в голове, отключая сознание. Он зарычал как раненый зверь и ломанулся в комнату, чуть не сорвав с петель дверь.

– Убью-у-у, с-с-су-у-ка-а...

 

Лёшка испуганно отпрянул, прижимаясь к батарее. Мужик удивлённо обернулся. Но не успел ничего сказать, как ему в лицо впечатался кулак.

Не удержавшись на ногах, мужик отлетел в сторону. Ударился спиной и затылком о стену и сполз на пол, со стоном закрывая лицо рукой. Между пальцами показались тёмные капли. Они стремительно набухали, пока не прорвались, стекая тягучими ручейками по тыльной стороне ладони – между фалангами, вдоль сухожилий, цепляясь за волоски, влажно блестя в свете уличного фонаря, соединяясь у запястья в одно целое.

Мужчина отнял руку и удивлённо посмотрел на испачканную ладонь. Потряс головой, приходя в себя. С кряхтением повернулся, вставая на четвереньки, и попытался подняться на ноги. Но Вик не позволил. Пока противник рассматривал испачканную кровью руку, молча стоял рядом. Но стоило мужчине приподняться на дрожащих, подламывающихся конечностях – ударил ботинком в живот и тут же в лицо. Мужчина громко всхлипнул, вновь отлетев и ударившись о стену, и опять попытался подняться, сплёвывая кровь. Но очередной удар тяжёлого армейского ботинка повалил его обратно на пол.

 

От запаха крови, ощущения присутствия за спиной испуганного, сжавшегося в комок Лёшки, осознания, что делал с ним этот ублюдок – Вик озверел окончательно. Зло матерясь, с остервенением пинал распластанное перед ним тело, не останавливаясь ни на секунду. Бил тяжёлыми подошвами. Методично. Не глядя, куда попадают удары.

Мужчина больше не пытался подняться. Он лежал скрючившись: подтянув колени к животу и закрывая руками голову.

 

Проснувшись от шума, в комнату прибежал Владимир Иванович, проверить, что здесь происходит. Щёлкнул выключателем и застыл на пороге, пьяно щурясь.

 

Свет лампы под потолком вспыхнул неожиданно ярко, ослепив присутствующих, словно взрыв.

 

Лёшка зажмурился и тут же распахнул глаза, вглядываясь в разъярённого парня, молотящего ногами по несопротивляющемуся мужчине, словно по мешку с картошкой. Потом удивлённо моргнул и, с трудом разлепив пересохшие губы, прошептал еле слышно: «Витя…».

И тут же кинулся к нему. Повис на руке, пытаясь остановить, и громко причитая:

– Витя! Витя, не надо! Не убивай дядю Толю!

Со спины в пасынка вцепился Владимир Иванович. Громко ругаясь, зажал предплечьем под горло, пытаясь оттащить в сторону. Но Вик, словно пёрышко перебросил его через плечо, и отчим с громким стуком, плашмя упал на пол. Увидев перед собой занесённый для удара кулак, Владимир Иванович вскинул руки, выставляя локти и прикрывая лицо. А Лёшка вцепился в брата, обхватив кулак ладонями, лихорадочно бормоча: «Витя... Витя…».

По батареям застучали соседи. Послышались крики: «Задолбали! Сколько можно?! Ночь на дворе! Прекратите шум! Сейчас милицию вызовем!».

 

Пока Вик, отвлёкшись на Лёшку, несколько секунд смотрел на него мутным от ярости взглядом, Анатолий приподнялся на четвереньки и пополз к двери, размазывая коленями по крашеным доскам капающую кровь. У порога испуганно оглянулся. Убедившись, что противник не обращает на него внимания, быстро поднялся на ноги и – прихрамывая, прижимая ладонь к пострадавшему боку и придерживая расстёгнутые штаны – кинулся прочь из квартиры.

 

Вик несколько секунд невидяще смотрел на бледного, испуганного Лёшку. Наконец взгляд чуть прояснился и стал более осмысленным. Отвернувшись от мальчика, Вик окинул быстрым взглядом комнату в поисках предмета своей ярости. Не найдя, зло посмотрел на лежащего перед ним отчима.

– Ты куда смотрел, ушлёпок?! Какого хера приволок в дом какого-то уёбка, а сам нажрался, как свинья?! У тебя, блядь, сука, в доме ребёнок! А ты его без присмотра оставил!

 

Вик опять начал заводиться. Ноздри раздувались, как у разъярённого зверя, на скулах ходуном заходили желваки.

Владимир Иванович опасливо покосился на пасынка и на всякий случай чуть отполз в сторону, отталкиваясь от пола босыми пятками, испуганно бормоча:

– Витька, за что? Витёк, я ж не виноват. Он сам. Его ж никто не заставлял...

– Что? – Вик даже сбился с волны своей ярости. Громко и как-то нервно сглотнул, так что кадык судорожно дёрнулся, и недоверчиво уставился на отчима, хрипло переспросив, не веря, что понял правильно. – Ты о чем?

 

Видя, что пасынок больше не собирается бить, Владимир Иванович быстро затараторил, торопливо глотая буквы:

– Он же пидор. Вить. Представляешь? Мой сын – пидор. Блядская натура. В кого только? Он уже давно с мужиками путается. Сосёт у них за деньги.

– Давно?.. Сколько? – Вик обернул бледное лицо к застывшему рядом с ним испуганному Лёшке. Тот сжался, не соображая, о чём его спрашивают – о времени или о деньгах – и отступил на шаг. Но Вик не позволил. Схватил за плечо, больно сжав пальцы на тонкой руке. – Как давно он сюда ходит?

– Г-год, – Лёшка с трудом разлепил пересохшие губы, боясь посмотреть Вите в глаза. Потом всё же посмотрел и тут же испуганно зажмурился, наткнувшись на колкий взгляд. Глаза у брата были злыми и холодными, словно острые льдинки. И Лёшка реально подумал, что сейчас и ему прилетит – Витя врежет ему, так же как дяде Толе… А потом развернётся и уйдёт…

 

Лёшка хотел объяснить, попросить прощения, сказать, что сделает всё, что Витя захочет, лишь бы он не уходил, не бросал его тут одного... Но слова, застряв в горле тугим комком, не желали выходить наружу, а голос не слушался...

 

Но Витя не ударил, как думал Лёшка, и ничего не сказал. Только окинул с ног до головы нечитаемым взглядом, сжав челюсти с перекатывающимися желваками, и опять обернулся к отчиму:

– Так ты знал? Знал, что твоего сына?.. – Вик вдруг стал очень спокойный.

И Владимир Иванович расслабился, решив, что пасынок на его стороне. А Лёшка смотрел с опаской, потому что помнил – когда у Вити голос становится вот такой бархатный и тягучий, и когда он говорит преувеличено спокойно, а лицо застывает неживой маской, и бледные, без единой кровинки губы плотно сжаты, и желваки ходят ходуном – это признак последней стадии злости. И что он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не сорваться в ослепляющую ярость.

 

Однажды Лёшка видел, как Витя дрался в похожем состоянии. Если бы Лысый с Гришкой и Михаилом не оттащили, еле справившись втроём, он бы точно убил или покалечил парня, чем-то сильно разозлившего его.

 

– Ты знал, что твоего сына вот уже год насилуют, и ничего не сделал? Не остановил?

– Да никто его не насиловал, – Владимир Иванович, обманутый видимым спокойствием пасынка, неторопливо поднялся, решив, что конфликт исчерпан. Состояние лёгкого опьянения вернулось, и он впал в пьяное благодушие, когда хочется поговорить за жизнь. – Подумаешь, потрогали его. Да он и сам не против. Ему и деньги давали. А он и рад стараться. Да и мне бутылку приносили. Хоть что-то, раз уж так не повезло, что сын пидарас. А надо было бы выгнать его, чтобы не позорил меня. А я…

– Уйди.

– Что? – Владимир Иванович, не расслышав тихого голоса, удивлённо повернулся к пасынку.

Тот, пока отчим разглагольствовал, отступил от него на шаг и теперь стоял, сжав челюсти и глядя мимо него куда-то в сторону.

 

У Вика, в прямом смысле, нестерпимо чесались ладони. Ему хотелось шагнуть вперёд, схватить отчима за голову и одним, еле уловимым, резким движением свернуть ему шею. Он даже услышал отрывистый, короткий хруст сломанных шейных позвонков и увидел, как отчим, замолчав на полуслове и удивлённо глядя на него остекленевшими глазами, медленно оседает на пол, удерживаемый только его руками.

 

Вик медленно поднял тяжёлый взгляд на ничего не подозревающего Владимира Ивановича, и чуть качнулся к нему. Но какой-то якорь всё ещё удерживал на краю, и Вик, сжав кулаки и с силой впиваясь ногтями в ладони, отступил ещё на шаг и прохрипел, еле разжав онемевшие белые губы:

–Уйди. Совсем уйди, чтобы я тебя не видел, пока мы не уедем. Иначе я убью тебя.

Владимир Иванович раскрыл было рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но, посмотрев на пасынка и на испуганного Лёшку, молча развернулся и быстро вышел из комнаты.

Тут же хлопнула входная дверь и в квартире опять воцарилась мёртвая тишина.

 

Лёшка вздрогнул от резкого звука и замер, вжав голову в плечи. Вик, напротив, казалось, успокоился. Напряжение отпустило его. Закаменевшие плечи расслабились.

Скользнув по мальчику нечитаемым взглядом, бросил отрывисто, как отдавал приказы своим солдатам, не сомневаясь, что всё будет немедленно выполнено:

– Собирайся, – и направился к двери. Не услышав за спиной никакого движения, обернулся на пороге и повторил уже более настойчиво, чуть повышая голос. – Собирай вещи.

Но Лёшка не двинулся с места, глядя на него круглыми от испуга глазами.

Вик кашлянул, сообразив, что он не в армии и перед ним подросток, а не его подчинённый, и сказал уже более спокойным и ровным голосом:

– Поторопись, пожалуйста. Нам нужно успеть на последнюю электричку. Бери по минимуму. Что понадобится на первое время. Сюда ты больше не вернёшься.

– Витя, – Лёшка робко переступил с ноги на ногу. – А... где я буду жить?

– В деревне у бабы Зины. Где лежат документы?

– У мамы Раи в спальне. В шифоньере, на верхней полке.

Вик кивнул и вышел из комнаты. Лёшка шмыгнул носом и стал собираться: вынул из шкатулки Витины письма, взял фотоальбом, Раины бусы, достал с полки смену белья, пару футболок, толстовку и джинсы. Сложил всё в спортивную сумку, с которой ещё при маме Рае ездил летом в деревню, и, окинув комнату прощальным взглядом, вышел вслед за братом.

 

Вика он обнаружил в соседней спальне. Вынув из шифоньера коробку с документами и поставив на кровать, тот перебирал бумаги, откладывая в сторону нужные. Сложив всё остальное обратно в коробку, Вик убрал её, засунув на самую верхнюю полку. Подхватив свой рюкзак, забрал сумку у молчаливо стоящего на пороге Лёшки и коротко кивнул:

– Пошли.

 

*

Тормознув по дороге какого-то частника, они как раз успели к отходу последней электрички. Пробежав по пустому перрону, прыгнули в тамбур вагона в самом хвосте состава, и тут же двери с шипением закрылись у них за спиной.

 

За всю дорогу от дома до вокзала они так и не сказали ни слова. Так же молча прошли в безлюдный вагон. Сели на деревянную лавку. Вик кинул рюкзак и сумку на сиденье напротив и отвернулся к окну, в котором отражался пустой вагон, мерцающие тусклым светом матовые плафоны под потолком, ровные ряды сидений из жёлтых реек когда-то покрытых лаком, а теперь облупленных, исчёрканных надписями и расковырянных перочинными ножами.

 

А за отражением в стекле стояла кромешная темнота. Такая же, как у Вика в душе. В голове царила звенящая пустота, пришедшая сразу после приступа ярости, какого Вик не испытывал никогда. Кажется лишь однажды, когда он был ещё подростком, случилось что-то отдалённо похожее, когда одному наглому ублюдку удалось вывести его из себя. Но обычно Вик старался владеть собой и оставаться спокойным. Его мозг, словно компьютер, хладнокровно подбирал варианты решения проблемы. Но в тот миг, когда в девице старательно сосущей член какого-то левого хрена, он узнал Лёшку – ему словно отключили сознание, глаза застил туман, и в голове осталось только одно желание – убить этого подонка, что посмел притронуться к мальчику. 

 

Прогудел электровоз, предупреждая о подходе к переезду. Колеса ритмично постукивали на стыках. Вагон мягко покачивался, убаюкивая и успокаивая. Промелькнули огни семафора, будка стрелочника, в окне которой Вик успел разглядеть зажжённую лампу на столе, чайник и чашки. У открытой двери стояла дежурная с флажком в руках, в накинутом поверх куртки оранжевом жилете. Женщина нетерпеливо притопывала, готовая, как только электричка скроется из глаз, вернуться к себе. Скинуть жилет тут же у порога и опять сесть за стол, допивать остывающий чай. И думать о своих заботах или радостях, под монотонное тиканье стареньких часов в треснувшем пластмассовом корпусе.

 

Вик взъерошил короткий ёжик светлых волос и с силой провёл ладонью по лицу, словно убирая паутину, и покосился на замершего рядом Лёшку. Тот сидел как деревянный – неестественно выпрямив спину, плотно сжав ноги, ступня к ступне, сложив ладони на сведённых вместе коленях, словно примерный первоклассник – и не моргая смотрел в одну точку прямо перед собой.

Отросшие чёрные пряди наполовину закрывали худую шею и уши, оставляя открытыми лишь кончики мочек, полыхающих ярко-алым ушей. Длинная чёлка падала на лоб и лезла в глаза, не давая разглядеть их выражение. Но было видно, как густые ресницы подрагивают от волнения и напряжения. Почувствовав пристальный взгляд, Лёшка задеревенел ещё больше, замерев словно каменное изваяние, а ресницы напротив, задрожали сильнее.

Вик несколько секунд разглядывал взъерошенные, торчащие на затылке волосы, точёный профиль, бледные веснушки на тонкой переносице, поджатые губы...

 

Не удивительно, что он не узнал Лёшку сразу. Они не виделись почти два года. Когда Вик уходил, и в последний приезд, Лёшка был ещё совсем ребёнком. За это время он сильно вытянулся. Повзрослел. Это был уже не маленький мальчик, а тринадцатилетний подросток, хоть и немного мелкий для своих лет. И всё такой же тощий и угловатый.

 

– Испугался? 

Вик, желая разбить напряжённую атмосферу и царившее между ними неловкое молчание, постарался придать голосу мягкости. Правда ему, видимо, это не очень-то удалось. Лёшка дёрнулся, быстро глянул на него и тут же отвернулся, неуверенно кивнув.

– Не бойся. Никто тебя больше не тронет.

 

Лёшка опять быстро взглянул в его сторону и опять отвёл взгляд.

Он всё время ждал, когда Витя, как и отец, начнёт обвинять его в произошедшем. Но тот, похоже, не собирался ругать. Может, ждал подходящего случая, а может, и правда, считал его не виноватой, а пострадавшей стороной. Но все же Лёшка боялся, что после того, что тот видел сегодня, и особенно после того, что отец наговорил, брат теперь презирает его… А может, даже ненавидит.

 

*

К деревне они выбрались только к утру. Солнце ещё не успело окрасить розовым горизонт, но темнота уже ушла, уступив место сероватому свету.

 

Разговор в вагоне так и не склеился, и всю оставшуюся дорогу они молчали. Вик, привалившись плечом к стене вагона и засунув руки подмышки, дремал. А Лёшка украдкой косился на него, осторожно разглядывая широко расставленные ноги в туго зашнурованных армейских ботинках с высоким берцем, высокую широкоплечую фигуру затянутую в камуфляж, твёрдые губы, прямой нос, резко очерченные скулы, короткий ёжик светлых волос.

Назвать этого взрослого мужчину Витей, язык не поворачивался. И от этого Лёшке стало как-то совсем тоскливо. Он тихо вздохнул и только тут заметил, что тот смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых век.

Лёшка смутился и покраснел, почувствовав себя почему-то даже более неловко, чем в момент, когда их застали вдвоём с дядей Толей. Может, потому что тогда всё закрутилось слишком быстро, и Лёшка был не в состоянии осмыслить, что происходит. А сейчас, в спокойной обстановке, наедине в пустом вагоне способность анализировать произошедшее, вернулась, и Лёшке было мучительно стыдно. И он даже не знал за что больше – за прилюдный минет или что его поймали за подглядыванием. 

К счастью, Вик опять закрыл глаза, устраиваясь поудобнее, и до самой станции больше не шевелился.

 

От станции шли пешком. По узкой тропинке струящейся через тёмный лес. Вик впереди – закинув рюкзак на плечо, держа сумку в другой руке – чётким, ровным шагом. Лёшка плелся следом, уперевшись взглядом в широкую, прямую спину.

 

Бабу Зину Вик разбудил тихим стуком в прикрытую ставню. Она выскочила на крыльцо в лёгкой ночной рубашке, накинув на плечи посадскую шаль, и запричитала на одной ноте, обхватив морщинистые щёки загрубевшими от работы руками. Вик мимолётно обнял её и прошёл в дом. Лёшка чуть задержался на крыльце, неловко переминаясь под пристальным взглядом. Подслеповато прищурившись, баба Зина некоторое время внимательно разглядывала его, потом всплеснула руками и удивлённо ахнула:

– Лёшик. Золотко. Это ты?

Лёшка кивнул и смущённо потупился.

– Вырос-то как. Я бы и не узнала, если б на улице повстречала. Что же ты даже не приехал ни разу?

– Потом поговорите, – оставив вещи в кухне, на крыльцо вышел Вик, спасая Лёшку от неудобных расспросов. – Пусть спать идёт.

– Ой, а покушать? – засуетилась баба Зина, вспомнив об обязанностях хозяйки.

 

Вик, прикурив сигарету от дрожащего на ветру огонька зажигалки, вопросительно глянул на Лёшку. Но тот, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом, отрицательно мотнул головой.

– Потом. Выспимся вначале, – Вик выдохнул плотную струю дыма, пропуская её через ноздри. Подошёл к перилам и, не оборачиваясь к Лёшке, глядя в светлеющее небо, отрывисто кинул. – Ложись.

Лёшка послушно кивнул и ушёл в спальню. Баба Зина, видя, что от племянника сейчас ничего не добьёшься, посеменила следом.

 

Вик постоял на крыльце минут двадцать. Выкурил ещё одну сигарету, вслушиваясь в звуки просыпающейся деревни: во дворах кричали и хлопали крыльями петухи, через улицу соседка тётя Настя гремела засовами на калитке, выгоняя в стадо корову, подлаивали собаки напоминая хозяевам о награде за ночную службу. 

Затушив окурок, Вик зашёл в дом. 

В «спальне», которую они делили три лета подряд, ничего не изменилось. Те же – отгороженные ситцевой занавеской – две кровати «паровозиком». Лёшка, отвернувшись к стене, спал, укутавшись одеялом с головой, так, что видна была только взлохмаченная макушка. Вик постоял над ним какое-то время, не в силах отвести взгляд от чёрных вихров. Потом разделся и лёг поверх одеяла на свою кровать, закинув руки за голову. 

Трещина на белёном потолке, знакомая с детства, немного разрослась, расползлась в стороны, напоминая очертаниями дельту какой-то реки. Вик долго скользил взглядом от «истока» до «устья», изучал «рукава» и «притоки», потом поморщился и потёр лоб. Как не старайся делать вид, что ничего особенного не произошло, а решать проблему придётся. И придётся, как только Лёшка проснётся, поговорить с ним о случившимся.

 

Как вообще такое могло произойти?

 

Вик, за свою не очень-то долгую жизнь, уже не раз видел смерть. Он терял товарищей, перевязывал их изуродованные тела, корчащиеся от невыносимой боли. Он испытал животный страх и злость. Но именно сейчас ему хотелось громко завыть и крушить всё вокруг от бессильной злобы и жалости к этому поломанному жизнью пацану... И от мысли, что тут есть и его вина.

Он считал, что страшно там, в Чечне. Там война. Там в любую минуту могут убить, покалечить. Даже находясь в относительной безопасности, всегда можно поймать либо пулю снайпера, либо подорваться на подложенной террористами бомбе. И он старался, берёг своих парней, считал себя ответственным за их жизни. А Лёшка... Что может случиться с пацаном, живущем в мирном городе, дома, пусть не с самым заботливым, но всё же отцом? Но не страшнее ли смерти то, что с ним делали этот год? Сможет ли когда-нибудь затянуться рана на его искалеченной душе?

 

Вик вздохнул. Приподнявшись, вытащил из-под себя одеяло, укрылся и закрыл глаза.

 

*

Что ему снилось, Вик не помнил. Но что-то очень приятное. Сладкое напряжение сжималось в паху, скручивая в узел яйца, разливаясь по телу тёплой волной, покалывая электрическими искрами в позвоночнике. Просыпаться не хотелось. А хотелось длить и длить это ощущение горячего и влажного жара в паху. Вик застонал и, широко расставив ноги и поджав пальцы, толкнулся в горячий рот. Тут же чья-то прохладная ладонь нырнула под резинку трусов, оттягивая её вниз. Прошлась по мошонке, поглаживая, перекатывая яички. Другая легла на напряжённый ствол, захватывая в кольцо и скользя вслед за плотно сжатыми губами вверх - вниз… вверх - вниз…

Как только головка толкнулась в мягкое расслабленное горло, Вик со свистом втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не кончить. От накатывающего оргазма, ощущения жаркого рта и прохладных рук на члене и яйцах – слишком реального, чтобы быть сном – Вик проснулся окончательно.

 

Замер и резко открыл глаза, вглядываясь в полумрак спальни, расчерченного солнечными лучами, проникающими в щели прикрытых ставень. Быстро окинул взглядом комнату, мгновенно вспоминая, где он и что произошло накануне.

 

Пристроившись на кровати сбоку от него, упираясь коленом одной ноги в край панцирной сетки, ступнёй другой в пол, над его пахом склонился тёмный силуэт, ритмично двигая черноволосой макушкой.

 

Вик был настолько поражён увиденным, что ему понадобилось ещё несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать, что это происходит на самом деле.

 

Убедившись, что не спит, резко дёрнулся в сторону, чуть не оцарапав член о зубы испуганно вздрогнувшего Лёшки. В ту же секунду поддался обратно и шлёпнул его раскрытой ладонью по щеке. Приблизил лицо вплотную к Лёшкиному и, сжав кулак, ткнул в кончик тонкого носа, выставленным указательным пальцем, зашипев сквозь зубы, чеканя каждое слово и зло раздувая ноздри:

– Не смей. Никогда. Не смей. Так. Делать.

 

Лёшка испуганно моргнул, а Вик залип, глядя в глаза, погружаясь в чёрные провалы расширенных зрачков. Громко сглотнул, судорожно дёрнув кадыком, и опустил затуманенный взгляд на приоткрытый рот. Осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев чуть припухших красных губ, которые влажно блестели в полумраке. Провёл подушечкой большого пальца по нижней губе, стирая влажный след, слегка царапая и оттягивая её.

Лёшка тут же потянулся, вобрал палец в рот, мягко обхватывая губами. Пососал и провёл языком по шершавой подушечке.

 

– Блядь! – Вик резко отдёрнул руку, словно обжёгшись.

Не переставая тихо материться, соскочил с кровати и заметался по комнате, собирая вещи. Чуть не перевернув стул, что стоял у изголовья кровати, сдёрнул за ворот куртку, висевшую на спинке. Но надевать не стал. Зажал куртку под мышкой и потянулся за брюками. Суетливо встряхнул, расправляя, и запрыгал на одной ноге в сторону двери, на ходу просовывая вторую в штанину.

 

Когда Вик добрался до порога, ему уже удалось надеть штаны и он последний раз подпрыгнул, натягивая пятнистую ткань на мускулистую задницу. И только теперь сообразил, что все это время скакал по комнате с выпирающим из трусов возбуждённым членом, головка которого – красная, блестящая от слюны и выступившей смазки – торчала над резинкой.

– С-су-у-ка! – Вик застонал, заправил член обратно. Матерясь и шипя от боли, застегнул ширинку, аккуратно приминая выпирающий стояк. И, не оглядываясь, выскочил в кухню, напоследок хлопнув дверью.

______________________________

* Гюрза – самозарядный пистолет Сердюкова (известный как СПС, СР-1 «Вектор» или «Гюрза») – пистолет для силовых подразделений специального назначения.

* АК – автомат Калашникова.


	18. Chapter 18

18

 

***

Пока Вик одевался, Лёшка сидел на кровати, поджав под себя ногу, настороженно глядя на его лихорадочные метания. До самого последнего момента, когда, хлопнув дверью, Вик молча выскочил из комнаты, Лёшка надеялся. Надеялся, что тот останется.

 

*

Лёшка давно перестал ждать брата. Ещё в тот день, когда получил письмо, в котором тот сообщал, что остаётся на сверхсрочку. И хотя в нём Витя обещал приехать в отпуск, как только сможет, Лёшка уже не верил.

 

Первое время он сильно обижался на Витю. Но потом дядя Коля очень доступно и убедительно объяснил, что на это у Лёшки нет никаких прав. Никто не обязан заботиться о нём просто так. Сам по себе Лёшка, просто потому что он – это он, никому не нужен. Таких мальчишек на свете миллионы. Так почему он думает, что именно ему, ни с того, ни с сего, должен достаться кусок пожирнее? Никто и ничего не даёт в жизни даром. За все нужно заплатить. За внимание и дружбу тоже. Любой человек должен что-то отдавать взамен. Ты мне – я тебе.

Отношения между людьми, как костёр, который нужно кормить. Иначе дрова быстро прогорят и костёр потухнет. Поэтому каждый должен давать, что может. Нельзя только потреблять. Например, в их дружбе дядя Коля даёт внимание, защиту от отца, деньги, возможность интересно провести время. А Лёшка, в ответ, может доставить удовольствие. Это его вклад. Ведь они с Лёшкой друзья. Помочь другу – это правильно.

 

Единственное, что смущало Лёшку в теории дяди Коли, что он запретил говорить об этом. Если это нормально, тогда почему это нужно скрывать? Да и презрительные реплики приятелей, когда речь заходила о пидорах, долбящихся в жопу, уверенности не добавляли. Хотя последнее его беспокоило меньше.

Во-первых, хуем ему в задницу никто не лез, а на редкие попытки дяди Толи засунуть в него пальцы, он старательно закрывал глаза, предпочитая лишний раз об этом не думать.

Во-вторых, мужественный, мускулистый дядя Коля, с лёгкой щетиной на лице, мало подходил под образ манерного, раскрашенного «голубого» в ярких бабских тряпках.

А когда сомнение и стыд, зреющие у него в душе, все же прорывались наружу – дядя Коля каждый раз умело убеждал, что некоторые люди просто не доросли до понимания истинно мужской дружбы. И если не видят разницы между настоящим мужиком и пидорасом, то они просто недостойны для посвящения в эту тайну.

 

Конечно со временем Лёшка понял, что дядя Коля просто разводит его как недоумка, но деваться уже было некуда. В школе не скажешь – учителям наплевать. Да и зачем? Чтобы стать всеобщим посмешищем и изгоем?

К отцу тоже не побежишь.

 

Однажды отец всё же застал их. В тот вечер он почему-то не уснул как обычно. Может, водка оказалась не такой забористой или его потянуло пообщаться, но Владимир Иванович поднялся с продавленного дивана – который последнее время покидал всё реже – и отправился в путешествие по квартире. Когда он открыл дверь в комнату сына, Лёшка сначала испугался. Но потом даже обрадовался. Его с головой накрыло чувство мучительного избавления, словно с плеч упал тяжёлый груз. Конечно отец будет ругаться. Может даже, выпорет его. Но зато все это, наконец, прекратится. Не будет больше членов, толкающихся в горло чуть не до рвоты, чужих рук, ощупывающих в самых стыдных местах. Не будет дяди Толи с тонкой резиновой штукой, которую тот пару раз пихал в Лёшку…

 

Но Николай, не дав Владимиру Ивановичу даже раскрыть рот, вытолкал его из комнаты и вышел следом.

Лёшка затих, прислушиваясь к глухим голосам за стеной, ожидая, когда отец выгонит дядю Колю. Потом, не выдержав неизвестности, тихо подкрался к двери и, приоткрыв тонкую щёлочку, приложился ухом.

 

Отец ругался, что посадит Николая, и в тюрьме его, пидора, пристроят к делу. А сучёнка Лёшку, сдаст в детский дом, потому что эта блядь точно не его сын.

 

Лёшка испуганно замер. За дверью послышался шум. Лёшка, отодвинулся, приникая к щёлке лицом, пытаясь разглядеть, что там творится.

Дядя Коля, прижав отца к стене межкомнатного коридорчика, держал его за грудки и что-то говорил злым, свистящим шёпотом.

Лёшка опять приложился ухом, пытаясь разобрать, что же говорит дядя Коля, но смог уловить только отдельные слова:

– Не лезь. Съебись отсюда… Не с тем связался, козёл… Договоримся или… Братва разберётся… Труп… Лес большой, хуй найдут…

 

Лёшка отпрянул и торопливо перебрался на кровать. Минуты через две вернулся дядя Коля. Глянул как-то незнакомо и страшно. И Лёшка испуганно сжался. Но дядя Коля улыбнулся, вновь став прежним, и шагнул к нему, на ходу расстёгивая ширинку.

 

*

Теперь дядя Коля приходил не таясь. Даже не стараясь делать вид, что пришёл выпить с Владимиром Ивановичем, он, сунув тому в руки бутылку водки, сразу проходил в комнату к Лёшке. Да и с Лёшкой церемонился всё меньше. Если первое время они постоянно куда-то ходили, то сейчас он перестал прикрываться видимой заботой, откровенно удовлетворяя свою похоть. Хотя иногда все ещё таскал Лёшку в кино. Николай любил полапать мальчика в тёмном зале или заставить отсосать, закрывшись в кабинке туалета. Пикантность ситуации и некая публичность действия сильно заводили его.

 

Лёшку сведение к минимуму совместных походов по развлекательным местам – совсем не расстроило. Он повзрослел и в двенадцать с половиной уже не нуждался так остро в подобного рода общении. Это в одиннадцать, после смерти мамы Раи, отъезда Вити, он чувствовал себя настолько одиноким и никому не нужным, что за иллюзию семьи, тепла и заботы был готов заплатить любую цену. Ему, как рыбе-прилипале – виденной когда-то в городском Аквариуме – хотелось к кому-нибудь притулиться. Может именно поэтому, когда Витя не приехал, Лёшка прилепился к дяде Коле и согласился на все его прихоти, только бы тот не бросал его.

Ведь если подумать, первое время их знакомства тот был ему больше отец, чем Владимир Иванович. Именно с дядей Колей они ходили в кино, парк, на рыбалку. А однажды зимой, когда установился лёд, дядя Коля взял его на подлёдный лов. Именно ему Лёшка рассказывал все новости. Именно с ним делился переживаниями. А то, что дядя Коля делал с ним – это конечно неправильно и стыдно, но такая ли уж это большая плата за то внимание, что Лёшка получал взамен? Да и дядя Коля каждый раз так убедительно доказывал, что это нормально, это их мужская тайна, которая сближает и делает дружбу крепче, не допуская в тесный кружок для избранных посторонних, что Лёшка – спрятав подальше страх и отвращение – верил. Ему даже удалось убедить себя, что он гордится этим.

 

Но это было лишь первое время. Тогда Лёшка был ещё слишком мал, наивен и одинок.

Сейчас он предпочёл бы одиночество обществу дяди Коли и, тем более, его приятеля. Теперь ему хотелось забыть об их существовании, как о страшном сне. Но он сомневался, что ему это позволят.

 

Окончательно он убедился в своих подозрениях после одного случая.

 

Отец и раньше, после того как узнал, чем Лёшка занимается в своей комнате с Николаем, не упускал возможности обозвать сына малолетней блядью и ворчал, что если бы тот не соблазнял мужиков направо и налево, то его бы никто не тронул. Но в этот день он был в особенно дурном расположении духа. Ни Николай, ни его приятель уже неделю не приходили, поэтому халявная водка давно кончилась, так же как и деньги. А опохмелиться очень хотелось.

Когда Лёшка вернулся из школы, Владимир Иванович уже по третьему разу перебирал пустые бутылки, громоздящиеся в углу кухни. Рассматривал на свет, переворачивал, в надежде, что на дне осталось хоть что-то. Убедившись в бесперспективности своего занятия, тяжело вздохнул, выругался замысловато и присел возле окна на колченогий табурет, закурив мятую «Приму», время от времени сплёвывая липнущий к языку табак.

 

– Опять на работу не пошёл? – Лёшка открыл холодильник, окинул взглядом пустые полки с одной единственной ополовиненной банкой варенья, которое варила ещё мама Рая, и со вздохом закрыл дверцу. Потом повернулся к плите и загрохотал крышкой кастрюльки. – Ты зачем суп на плите оставил? Он прокис. Что теперь есть будем? И макароны кончились, масла растительного чуть на дне осталось.

– Завёлся, – Владимир Иванович затушил в цветочном горшке бычок и поднялся с табурета, тяжело опираясь ладонью о подоконник. – Мал ещё, отцу указывать. Лучше бы на опохмел денег дал. А он наоборот, все тянет и тянет. Я в двенадцать лет уже работал, а не сидел у отца на шее. Разве тебе твои ёбари денег не дают?

– Прекрати.

Тихий голос сына вместо того чтобы успокоить ещё больше разозлил Владимира Ивановича. От выкуренной натощак сигареты и желания выпить в голове мутилось, горло жгло огнём. Всё это, вместе с жалостью к себе, своей погубленной жизни, перемешивалось гремучим коктейлем. Единственный подходящий объект этой ярости стоял перед ним, молча глядя пронзительным взглядом, слишком взрослым для юного лица. От этого взгляда хотелось поёжиться, словно от пробирающего до костей мороза.

– Нечего на меня так смотреть! Скажешь не прав? Или забесплатно мужиков обслуживаешь? Так я сам буду с них деньги собирать. Может, ещё желающие найдутся. Должна же от тебя, выблядок проклятый, хоть какая-то польза быть. Я тебя что, задарма кормить должен? Всё, всё из-за тебя. Говорил матери твоей: «Давай подождём. Зачем нам сейчас ребёнок?». Так нет, приспичило ей. Вот и родила себе на погибель. Не пошла бы за тобой в садик и жива бы теперь была.

 

Лёшка потрясённо уставился на отца. Тот, конечно, никогда не проявлял в отношении сына нежных чувств, особенно с тех пор, как начал пить. Но Лёшка и не ждал этого. Мужчины не склонны к сантиментам. Он просто знал, что его любят, что они семья. Лёшка помнил то ощущение любви и тепла, что окружали его до смерти мамы. Отец никогда не выказывал по отношении к нему какого-то недовольства, не давал понять, что Лёшка – третий лишний. Казалось, что они были счастливой семьёй. И Лёшка жалел отца, который так болезненно переживал смерть жены. Прощал ему его маленькую слабость – уход от проблем в алкогольное забытьё. Считал себя обязанным помочь, поддержать. А оказывается, он не был отцу опорой. Все наоборот. Он был помехой для их счастья и причиной смерти мамы. И настолько отцу в тягость, что тот не только не будет его защищать, а готов продавать другим.

 

Это открытие так поразило Лёшку, что он вначале даже ничего не почувствовал – ни боли, ни сожаления, ни разочарования. Ему хотелось остаться одному и поразмыслить хорошенько – может ли быть, что отец всегда так думал, а он просто этого не понимал? Или это говорит алкоголь?

Но голос отца мешал сосредоточиться.

 

Владимир Иванович опять принялся перебирать бутылки и не переставая бормотал:   

– Всё, всё сразу наперекосяк пошло. Как только ты родился – всё изменилось. Целыми днями «Лёшенька, да Лёшенька». Про мужа и думать забыла. Может, и вовсе не от меня родила. Нагуляла и мне на шею повесила. Сучка, как есть сучка. И сын весь в неё. И Райка – сучка. Сдохли бляди, а я должен с тобой возиться.

 

Этого уже Лёшка вынести не смог. Он и сам не заметил, как бросился на отца с криком:

– Не смей на них обзываться.

 

Но тот легко заломил ему руку за спину и со всего маху ударил кулаком по голове:

– Ах, ты сучёнок. На отца руку поднял. Да я тебя...

 

Лёшка каким-то чудом извернулся, вырвавшись из ослабевших с похмелья рук. Выскочил из квартиры на улицу и спрятался в кустах недалеко от подъезда. Где и просидел до сумерек, боясь идти домой.

Там его и нашёл дядя Коля.

 

Мужчина уже почти прошёл мимо, когда его привлёк шорох в кустах. Раздвинув ветки и обнаружив сидящего на корточках, дрожащего от холода пацана, он удивлённо поднял брови и поинтересовался, что тот здесь делает. И Лёшка, утирая сопли, не задумываясь, выложил всё как на духу. Опустив, впрочем, некоторые детали. В частности, слова о желанности и законности своего рождения.

 

Что дядя Коля сильно разозлился, Лёшка понял не сразу. Выслушав его рассказ, тот хищно оскалился и, пробормотав «Вот же сука», решительно направился к подъезду. Лёшка поспешил следом. Чуть не треснувшись в темноте лбом о косяк, забежал в квартиру, успев заметить, как дядя Коля бьёт приподнявшегося ему навстречу с дивана отца кулаком в лицо.

От удара Владимир Иванович повалился обратно, но Николай, встав начищенным ботинком на сиденье и схватив мужчину за грудки, чуть приподнял его и зашипел зло:

– Ты чё за хуйню тут лепишь, в натуре? Не тебе, падла, решать, кто им будет пользоваться. Ты его давно пропил. Я им распоряжаюсь. Ещё раз услышу, что на поцика наезжаешь, кранты тебе. Понял?

 

Владимир Иванович осторожно кивнул и вытер льющуюся из носа кровь, испуганно прикрывая лицо дрожащей рукой.

 

– Замётано. Вот тебе на бухло и пшёл отсюда, – сунув в испачканную кровью руку мятую купюру, Николай повернулся к испуганно таращившемуся на них Лёшке и улыбнулся. – Не бойся, Цыплёнок, этот козёл больше тебя не тронет. И никто не тронет... если я не позволю.

 

Казалось бы, Лёшка должен был обрадоваться, что отец оставит его в покое. Но он наоборот, испугался ещё сильнее, ясно поняв, что надеяться ему больше не на кого. Теперь он принадлежит дяде Коле и тот, при желании, может делать с ним, что захочет. Отдать, кому пожелает. Даже убить. Отец просто не заявит о его пропаже.

 

И Лёшка притих. Больше не пытаясь возразить или выказать неуверенность, с этого дня молча выполнял все прихоти мужчины.

Ему оставалось только корить себя за то, что связался с ним. Не смог быть один. Загнал себя в ловушку. Оказался слабаком, который не может постоять за себя. Не смог быть таким, как Витя. Вот ему точно никто не нужен. Он счастлив сам по себе. И он никогда не будет ни под кого прогибаться.

 

Был ли у него самого выбор, стоило ли искать защиту и выход из сложившейся ситуации, зависело ли хоть что-то от его желания и поведения, или же дядя Коля в любом случае пристроил бы его для своих целей – Лёшка не задумывался.

Не пытаясь что-то изменить, покорно выполнял всё, что ему говорили. Раздевался, вставал в позу, открывал рот, сосал. Тело заучено выполняло отработанные до автоматизма движения, а сознание в это время было где-то далеко. Лёшка давно научился абстрагироваться от происходящего, мысленно переносясь в приятные для себя минуты жизни или какие-то свои фантазии.

 

Но однажды к нему пришло удовольствие. Уродливое и болезненно стыдное.

Свой первый оргазм Лёшка вспоминать не любил. Он был даже неприятным. Выстрелившее семя пронзило член скорее мучительной болью, чем наслаждением. Хотелось разреветься и провалиться сквозь пол, только бы не видеть чуть презрительную усмешку дяди Коли, когда тот, увидев белёсые капли, снисходительно похлопал его по заднице, пробормотав: «А ты, оказывается, грязная шлюшка, Цыплёнок», – и продолжил лапать и тереться об него своим членом.

Тем, что он тоже может получать удовольствие от действий дяди Коли, Лёшка словно окончательно заклеймил себя. Подтвердил свою испорченность и дурную, эгоистичную натуру. Так стоит ли сопротивляться? Пытаться что-то менять? Не проще ли спокойно воспринимать всё как должное и жить, как живётся?

 

  

Но с той минуты, как в комнате вспыхнул свет, и Лёшка узнал Витю, он чувствовал себя, как натянутая до предела струна – тронь и она лопнет, отрывисто тренькнув. Разные чувства – радость, страх, надежда, стыд – как в калейдоскопе сменяли друг друга.

 

Пока они собирали вещи, ехали в такси, электричке – Лёшке всё никак не верилось, что Витя насовсем забрал его из дома. Ему казалось, что как только у того пройдёт злость, он опять вернёт его отцу. И чем позже это произойдёт, тем сильнее будет зол дядя Коля.

 

Зачем он полез к Вите, когда проснулся, Лёшка и сам до конца не понимал. Но в тот момент это казалось единственно верным решением.

Во-первых, он хотел отблагодарить Витю, показать, как любит и дорожит им. Что тот единственный его родной человек. Как это сделать иначе, Лёшка не знал. Что он может дать? Доставить удовольствие – это всё что он умеет, всё что от него требуют и ждут.

А во-вторых, у Лёшки вновь ожила надежда, что не всё потеряно. Может, теперь он сумеет удержать, убедить Витю не возвращать его домой? Если Лёшка всё сделает хорошо, и Вите понравится, может, тогда он останется? Или возьмёт Лёшку с собой. Или, хотя бы, будет приезжать чаще. С дядей Колей это срабатывало. Да и дядя Толя не обделял Лёшку вниманием. Почему в этот раз должно быть по-другому?

 

Но, кажется, Лёшка опять всё сделал неправильно и в очередной раз всё испортил. Похоже Витя очень сильно рассердился. Теперь он точно ненавидит его и не захочет иметь с ним ничего общего.

 

*

Вик вернулся только через день.

Не успел переступить порог, как на него с попрёками набросилась баба Зина.

– Ты где был, охламон? Мы с Лёшиком извелись совсем. Все окрестности обыскали. Настя – соседка – сказала, на речке тебя видела, купался, мол. Так Лёшик вчерась весь день по берегу бегал, искал, а то, может, утоп ужо. Где это видано в такую холодину в воду лезти. На меня и старость мою наплевать, так брата бы пожалел. Совсем малец с лица спал. Сам не свой. Две ночи не спал. Во дворе торчал, ждал. Хотел сегодня опять на речку бечь, да я не пустила. Не хватало ещё и его потом шукать по всему околотку. Ты что же удумал, изверг? Сбёг из дома и шатается, Бог знает где. Приспичило с девками гулять или с друзьями выпить, так предупреди, чтобы люди не волновались.

 

Пока баба Зина, не давая вставить слово, выливала на голову племянника всё что накопилось за два дня тревоги, Лёшка как раз вернулся из магазина. Ещё в сенях услышав, что она с кем-то говорит в кухне, резко распахнул дверь – боясь обмануться, но надеясь, что вернулся Витя – и застыл молча на пороге, сверля брата пронзительным взглядом.

 

– Ладно тебе. Ну, извини. Виноват, – Вик терпеливо выслушал справедливые попрёки, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Лёшкой. – В город ездил. Памятник матери заказал. Через неделю установят.

– Вот это добре, – закивала баба Зина, успокаиваясь и переключаясь на обсуждение кладбищенской темы, которая, в виду возраста, последнее время всё больше волновала её. Как большинство пожилых людей, она подходила к вопросу смерти рационально: копила деньги «на смерть», как копят на летнее путешествие на море, составляла сценарий своих похорон, меню поминок и складывала в сундук «смертную» одежду.

 

– Баб Зин, можно Лёшка у тебя поживёт?

 

Зинаида сбилась на середине рассказа о приготовленном для похорон платье, и растеряно кивнула:

– Ну, пусть поживёт. Чего ж не пожить? Только как же школа? Осень на дворе.

– Здесь пока походит. Я и документы уже из прежней забрал. Завтра можешь к директору сходить, договориться?

– А чего ж завтрева-то ждать? Как повечеряем, так и сбегаю к директрисе-то. Вон она, на соседней улице живёт, – баба Зина медленно кивала, не сводя с племянника вопросительно взгляда. Но, видя, что объяснений от него не дождёшься, спросила сама. – А что так? С отцом чего случилось?

– Запил.

– Ага, – женщина опять кивнула и подождала подробностей. Но и племянник, и Лёшка молчали. – Понятно, – она вновь кивнула и вздохнула. – Он к этому делу завсегда склонный был. Рая его ещё так-сяк держала, да и то… что ни день – через день напивался… Особливо последний год как Рае заболеть. То ещё счастье матери твоей досталось… А ведь я говорила ей, мужик в доме оно конечно хорошо, как без мужика-то? Но и такое оно ни к чему… Ой! Ты уж, Лёшик, не серчай на меня, – она спохватилась и виновато глянула на мальчика, но тот равнодушно пожал плечами. – Ну, живи в таком случае. Места хватит, да и мне помощь и кумпания. Только, Витюш… как бы Володя-то не осерчал…

 

Она опасливо примолкла.

 

– Не осерчает. Я с ним всё решил, – Вик сжал челюсти, зло раздувая крылья носа. – А если сунется, вот, – он пошуршал жёлтым полиэтиленовым пакетом, который, зайдя на кухню, бросил на диван, и поэтому Лёшка сразу его не заметил. Вик, тем временем, вынул из пакета небольшую коробку. Судя по фотографии на крышке, внутри находился сотовый телефон. – Если отчим заявится или… – Вик бросил взгляд на Лёшку, всё так же молча стоящего у двери, – или ещё кто подозрительный, скажешь, пацана давно не видела. А сама сразу звони вот по этому номеру, – Вик ткнул в цифру один.

В телефоне зазвенело, и тут же послышался чёткий голос:

– Голованов слушает.

– Проверка связи. Отбой.

– А. Ну, бывай, – голос расслабился, и тут же потекли короткие гудки.

– Приятель, – ответил Вик на вопросительные взгляды. – Довелось как-то вместе в Чечне в одном селе два дня кантоваться. Теперь он в городе в ОМОНе служит. Если что, он сразу приедет и наведёт порядок. Или пришлёт кого.

– Господи, – баба Зина испуганно перекрестилась. – Витенька, да что случиться-то может?

– Да ничего не случится. Не волнуйся, – Вик попытался изобразить успокаивающую улыбку. – Это я так, на всякий случай. Мало ли кто таскается. Просто на порог никого не пускай.

– И Володю? – баба Зина недоверчиво посмотрела на племянника.

– И его. Да он вряд ли здесь появится. Так, а вот это мой номер, – он забил в телефон несколько цифр. А ваш там на листочке записан. Симку я уже поставил.  Ну да, Лёшка быстро разберётся, что да как.

– Вот ещё, – старушка забрала у Вика коробку с аппаратом и бережно стёрла фартуком невидимую пыль. – Не игрушка, чай. Вещь дорогая. Не для баловства. Вдруг сломает. Приберу от греха подальше.

– Ты насчёт денег на пацана не думай. Я каждый месяц буду присылать.

– Ага, ага, – радостно закивала женщина. Несомненно, ей было жалко мальчишку, оставшегося после смерти мачехи без пригляда, но и брать себе на шею нахлебника не хотелось. Хозяйство, конечно, какое-никакое есть, но кроме того мальца ведь и одеть-обуть надо, учебники там купить, а на её пенсию больно-то не разбежишься.

– Вот пока. На первое время хватит, – Вик достал из нагрудного кармана несколько крупных купюр и передал тётке. Она неторопливо пересчитала и, согнув пополам, засунула за вырез кофты. – В начале месяца ещё пришлю. Ну, мне ехать пора.

– Куда пора? – баба Зина прекратила поправлять ворот и непонимающе посмотрела на племянника. – Опять к дружкам собрался? Вот ведь, оглашенный, дома ему не сидится.

– Мне в часть надо вернуться, – Вик кашлянул и бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону двери, на привалившегося к косяку, притихшего Лёшку. Тот встрепенулся и ответил испуганным взглядом.

– Да что же это? – баба Зина всплеснула руками. – Как же? Ведь и не по́был совсем.

– Извини. Так получилось. В следующий раз дольше останусь. А сейчас ехать надо. Дай поесть что-нибудь, я пока вещи соберу.

 

Баба Зина вздохнула и, то ли ворча, то ли напевая что-то себе под нос, занялась ужином – порезала толстыми ломтями хлеб, что Лёшка принёс из магазина, загрохотала кастрюльками и тарелками. Лёшка, словно тень, последовал за Виком в комнату. Тихо прикрыл дверь и привалился к ней спиной, наблюдая за сборами брата, невольно любуясь, как тот двигается по комнате с неожиданной для такого большого тела тишиной и грацией.

Вик сделал вид, что не заметил его прихода. Молча поставил на стул рюкзак. Проверил его содержимое. Подобрал с пола носки. Подошёл к дивану. Аккуратно сложил футболку. Вернулся. Запихнул её в рюкзак. Зачем-то открыл и закрыл боковой кармашек.

 

Наконец, Лёшка не выдержал.

 

– Ты, правда, уезжаешь? – он хотел спросить спокойно и даже попытался изобразить безразличие, но губы невольно задрожали, а голос в конце фразы сорвался на истерическую ноту. Получается, если бы он не успел прийти из магазина, Витя уехал бы, не попрощавшись?

– Да.

– Ты ещё приедешь? – Лёшка попытался заглянуть брату в глаза, но тот упорно отводил взгляд, делая вид, что занят осмотром комнаты, проверяя, не забыл ли чего.

– Может, в отпуск в следующий раз... Ладно, мне пора, – бросив бессмысленное занятие по поиску вещей, которые, не только в силу дисциплины и выработанной за эти годы привычки к порядку, не раскидывал по комнате, но которые, из-за короткого времени пребывания, просто не успел выложить, Вик застегнул рюкзак и, наконец, повернулся к мальчику. – Слушай бабу Зину. Думаю, вы с ней поладите. Она не злая, а на ворчание внимания можно не обращать. Документы твои я привёз, ты слышал. Будешь тут учиться. Школа в селе неплохая. Да и ты парень способный. Пока так. А дальше, если что, решим, как быть. Отца не бойся. А если этот… сунется, сразу звони Голованову. Номер, на всякий случай, выучи наизусть. И мой запомни. Хотя не думаю, что кто-то сюда приедет…  Ладно, пошли ужинать, а то я на электричку опоздаю.

 

Лёшка хотел сказать, что до последней электрички ещё уйма времени, но только кивнул. Вик помедлил пару секунд и, не дождавшись ответа, вышел из комнаты.

 

Когда Лёшка зашёл в кухню, Вик уже сидел за столом, спиной к нему. Склонившись над тарелкой, с аппетитом хлебал красный борщ, густо заправленный деревенской сметаной. Баба Зина суетилась рядом. Только присев на краешек табурета, перед тарелкой с остывающим супом, она тут же вспоминала о чём-нибудь ещё и бросалась то к печи, то к буфету.

 

– Ой, – вспомнив об очередном забытом угощении, она хлопнула себя по щеке и подскочила с места. – Витюш, а водочки? А? К борщецу водочки же надо. Хошь, магазинной налью, а хошь самогоночки? Настя хороший гонит. Мягкий, прозрачный, что слеза. А я туда ещё и клюквы засыпала.

– Не, не хочу, – Вик поморщился и откусил от большого ломтя хлеба, почти ополовинив его. – Молока лучше налей, да поеду уже.

Залпом осушив глиняную кружку, Вик с грохотом поставил её на стол и легко поднялся.

– Ну, всё. Пора.

 

Баба Зина запричитала и, утирая слезы концом платка, приникла к широкой груди племянника. Закинув резким движением рюкзак на плечо, Вик другой рукой приобнял её. Немного постоял неподвижно, выжидая принятое приличиями время, и осторожно высвободился из старческих рук.

 

Лёшке показалось, что Витя так и уйдёт не попрощавшись. Но тот, открыв дверь в сени, чуть замешкался на пороге и обернулся. Встретив напряжённый взгляд, шагнул к Лёшке. Медленно поднял руку – на миг задержав в воздухе словно священник в благословении – и тяжело опустил на макушку, потрепав по волосам.

– Ну, бывай.

Уже решительно обхватил пятерней за затылок и пригнул черноволосую голову к своему плечу. Лёшка всхлипнул и уткнулся носом в камуфляж, вдыхая слабый запах пороха, пыли, пота и бензина. Обнял за пояс и, со всей силы сжав руки, прижался к мускулистому горячему телу.

 

– Позвоню, – порывисто обняв в ответ, Вик тут же отстранился. Поправил лямку рюкзака, кивнул, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, и вышел на улицу.

 

*

Давно прогрохотали по деревянному настилу крыльца тяжёлые подошвы, звякнув щеколдой, хлопнула калитка, залаял и успокоился соседский пёс, баба Зина, включив закрытую жёлтым абажуром лампу, убрала со стола и теперь мыла посуду, а Лёшка все смотрел на приоткрытую дверь, которая чуть покачивалась и тихо скрипела на сквозняке.

 


	19. Chapter 19

19

 

2003 год

 

***

– Весна ноныча тёплая. Начало мая на дворе, а печёт, как в июле, – дед Василий поудобнее уселся на скамейку возле ворот и откинулся назад, прижимаясь поясницей к прогретому боку дощатого забора. – Помидоры в теплице прут, как на дрожжах, а в землю боязно высаживать. Вот как пить дать, будет ещё заморозок. Уж мой барометр меня никогда не подводил.

 

Дед выставил вперёд ногу, обутую в обрезанный выше щиколотки валенок и, оперев на пятку, покрутил стопой из стороны в сторону, словно на ней были написаны показания приборов.

 

– А суседка моя, собралась ноныча высаживать. Вот ведь дура-баба. Говорю: «Помёрзнет», а она рукой на меня машет, мол, иди отсель, старый хрыч. Оне, молодые, все лучше нас, стариков, знают. Солнце светит и ладно. Грит: «Метеопрогноз хорошую погоду обещал». Ага. Много он ей наобещает. Аккурат шесть лет назад в начале июня заморозок прошёл. Всё на корню сгубил. А я её в тот год тоже предупреждал: «Укрой на ночь чем можно. Снегом пахнет, и нога у меня ужо три дня разламывается». Так не послушала, а потом ко мне прибёгла: «Поделись, дед, по-суседски рассадой». А чем я с ней поделюсь? Я ж много не сажаю. Сколько мне старику надоть? Ну, откопал, конечно, с два десятка корней. Только в энтот раз, вот ей, – дед скрутил корявую фигу узловатыми пальцами и потыкал в сторону соседнего забора. – Не хочет слушать, пущай живёт, как знает… А что твоя бабка Зина, собирается высаживать, али как? – не дождавшись ответа, дед пихнул локтем сидящего рядом высокого худого подростка лет четырнадцати. – Лёшк, заснул штоле? Тудыть тебя, я для кого тут распинаюсь?

– А? – Лёшка приоткрыл глаза, чуть жмурясь от яркого солнца, и непонимающе глянул на деда Василия из-под длинной чёлки.

– Едрить твою налево. Говорю, бабка твоя помидоры высаживает али годит пока?

– Не. Сказала рано ещё, – Лёшка, больше не вслушиваясь в дедову болтовню, опять прикрыл глаза и завозился спиной по забору, задирая лицо к солнцу.

– Вот, – дед уважительно покивал. – Умная женщина твоя бабка. Не то, что суседка моя… Может, мне жаниться на ней? А?

– На ком? На «суседке»? – хихикнул Лёшка.

Дед Василий досадливо сплюнул:

– Тьфу на тебя. Ей всего пятьдесят. Больно молодая. А мне, считай, через год ужо восемьдесят стукнет. На бабке твоей.  Аккурат из нас бы парочка получилась. Ну, а что? Алевтину мою ужо почитай девять годков, как Господь прибрал. А Зинаида женщина разумная. Будем с ней куковать по-стариковски.

– Для мужчины возраст не главное. А ты ещё хоть куда, – уже откровенно веселился Лёшка.

– И то правда, – дед Василий приосанился, расправляя сухопарые плечи, ссутулившиеся под тяжестью прожитых лет, и гордо посмотрел в сторону соседских ворот выкрашенных травянисто-зелёной краской. Но вдруг закашлялся и, кряхтя, схватился за поясницу. – Ох ты ж, едрить твою налево. Видать так и придётся бобылём век доживать, – он поскрёб под подбородком, задирая в небо жиденькую седую бородку, и неодобрительно покосился на смеющегося подростка. Повздыхал и вдруг спросил совсем о другом. – Что брательник твой, пишет?

– Ага, – Лёшка погрустнел. – Только редко. Звонит обычно.

– М-да. Вот моду взяли. Что тот звонок? В карман не положишь. Поговорил, да и забыл. А письмо ведь и перечитать можно, коль пожелаешь. Антоха-то мой и раньше не больно писал, а теперь и вовсе… Как в позапрошлом годе купил мне телефон, так и вообсче перестал. А я всё забываю эту штуку заряжать. Вот ведь маленький, а електричества жрёт, как в прорву. Не успею оглянуться, а он опять не работает. А то ткну не туды, он и отключится. Антоха суседке тогда звонит, а потом костерит меня. Вот ведь. Вроде племяш только, а волнуется, – дед Василий гордо глянул на Лёшку. Потом вздохнул и опять поскрёб бороду. – Только показывается больно редко. Ну да у него своя жисть. Что ему тут возле старика маяться… Брательник-то приедет ноныча?

– Не знаю.

– В прошлом годе-то не был? 

Лёшка сосредоточено глядя под ноги, только отрицательно помотал головой. Витя, как привёз его в деревню полтора года назад, так больше они и не виделись.

– Отпуск не дают.

Видя, что собеседник загрустил, дед Василий решил утешить его:

– Ну, ничё. Раз так долго не отдыхал, значица скоро обязательно дадут. У них там чичас спокойно. Так что все в свой черед пойдёт. Сам-то что говорит?

– Говорит, что пока не пускают, – Лёшка насупился.

– Как это? Обязаны пущать. Хочешь у Антохи спрошу? Он все же начальник. Командир над Витькой твоим. Всё должон знать: что, когда, кому полагается. Скоро звонить как раз будет, я и спрошу.

 

Лёшка радостно закивал, с надеждой глядя на деда.

 

– Антоха Витькой твоим все не нахвалится. Грит – парень прям герой. Недавно старлея* получил. Скоро и до генерала дорастёт. Ну он всегда был стратег. Ишо, когда вы в сад ко мне лазили, брательник твой всем и хороводил, – дед хитро прищурился и засмеялся дребезжащим, надтреснутым смехом. – А ты, помню, пока эти оглоеды сад обносили, мелкий да тощий, под забором караулил. А щас вон как вымахал. Только вот что-то как был тощий, такой и остался. Ну не беда, были бы кости, а мясо нарастёт…

 

Лёшка покраснел и смущённо забормотал под нос:

– А чё? Я ничё, – и тут же перевёл разговор в другое русло. – Может, тебе огород вскопать надо?

– Да я и сам ещё, ух!.. – дед Василий приосанился и сверху вниз глянул на Лёшку.

Но тот не обратил внимания на его браваду:

– А то мы бы с Васькой мигом.

– С каким Васькой-то? Это которые Танькины двойняши Васьки? Их брательник ещё в сад ко мне вместе с вами лазил. Как там его? Юрка, кажись? Хе-хе. Знаю-знаю. А Васька, значица, дружок твой? Хороший малец. Шустрый. Недаром мой тёзка. И сестрица его егоза-непоседа. Да все мы Василии такие, – дед довольно разулыбался, отчего морщинки у глаз и рта стали ещё глубже, придавая его смуглому лицу сходство с печёным яблоком. – А и правда, приходите. Возле теплицы перекопаете, а я вас чаем с мёдом напою, да картошечки нажарю.

– Ну, мы тогда на днях забежим. Пойду пока, – Лёшка поднялся с лавки.

– Иди-иди. А я ишо посижу, косточки погрею.

Сложив руки на клюке – выточенной из чуть узловатой ветки кизила – дед Василий примостил на них подбородок и задумчиво уставился в конец улицы.

 

*

С дедом Василием Лёшка подружился давно.

Примерно через месяц после отъезда Витя позвонил и сказал, что в селе живёт родственник его командира, и что Лёшка, случись что, может переждать у него, пока подъедет Голованов. Но все было спокойно и Лёшка, решив не докучать, ни разу не ходил по продиктованному адресу. Пока дед Василий сам не пришёл в их дом.

 

В тот день Лёшка был дома один. Баба Зина с самого утра ушла на ферму. Вообще-то, она уже лет пять, как не работала, но иногда захаживала туда, разжиться, по старой памяти, парой килограммов зерна для своих немногочисленных кур.

 

Пользуясь тем, что остался один и можно почитать за завтраком, Лёшка сел за стол, прихватив взятую только вчера в школьной библиотеке книгу. Она оказалась настолько захватывающей, что Лёшка, полностью отдавшись сюжету, буквально с первых строчек перестал замечать окружающее. Привалившись боком к простенку и поджав под себя ногу, не отрывая взгляда от страницы, время от времени, шарил рукой по клеёнчатой скатерти. Наткнувшись на тарелку и нащупав бутерброд, кусал его, не чувствуя вкуса и тут же застывал, забывая жевать. Через некоторое время отмирал и, пару раз двинув челюстями, тянулся за чаем.

Лёшка как раз, всё так же глядя в книгу, прихлёбывал из большой кружки, над которой поднимались, закручиваясь в спирали, тоненькие струйки пара, когда за спиной раздался громкий стук в окно. Стекло жалобно задребезжало. Тут же хлопнула входная дверь. Кто-то пошаркал ногами в сенях, вытирая подошвы, и громко кашлянул.

 

Услышав шум, Лёшка вздрогнул от неожиданности. Подскочив на месте и чуть не вылив на себя горячий чай, растерянно заметался по кухне, сразу не сообразив, что делать. Потом кинулся к резному буфету, в который баба Зина после каждого звонка убирала телефон, но, видя, что не успевает, и дверь вот-вот откроется, метнулся в комнату, намереваясь в случае чего выскочить в окно. На пороге оглянулся и застыл, недоуменно глядя на сухонького старичка в фуфайке, старых армейских галифе и валенках с галошами. Решив, что такой древний экспонат опасности не представляет, Лёшка успокоился – хотя сердце все ещё бешено колотилось в груди – и вернулся к столу:

– Здрасти. А бабы Зины нет. Она только часа через два вернётся.

 

Но незнакомый дед не обратил на его слова никакого внимания. Сняв шапку-ушанку и пригладив ладонью вставшие дыбом седые волосы, он молча сел на колченогий табурет под вешалкой у порога.

Поняв, что дед либо глух, как пень и не услышал его, либо решил дожидаться бабу Зину, но в любом случае от посетителя не избавиться и продолжить чтение не удастся, Лёшка вздохнул и, вспомнив о вежливости, собрался предложить гостю чай. Но не успел открыть рот, как дед кашлянул в кулак и огорошил Лёшку:

– Мне, малец, твоя бабка без надобности. У меня до тебя дело есть. Ты что же это, оглоед, творишь? А?

Решив, что его с кем-то спутали, Лёшка, убеждённый в своей невиновности, с вызовом уставился на странного посетителя:

– Я ничего не сделал.

Но старик не смутился:

– Вот то-то и оно, что ничего не сделал. А должо́н был. Дали задание, обязан выполнить – приди и представься по всей форме.

 

Когда вернулась баба Зина, они уже подружились и пили чай, довольные друг другом. И Лёшка сам не заметил, как перешёл с дедом на «ты». 

 

С этого дня Лёшка стал часто забегать к деду Василию. То, что это тот самый дед у которого они семь лет назад воровали яблоки, Лёшка понял придя первый раз в гости. Увидев старый дощатый забор с облупившимися шкурками сосновой коры, он сразу вспомнил, как стоял тут ночью на шухере, дрожа от страха и отколупывая эту кору от досок, чтобы успокоиться.

 

Первое время Лёшка боялся, что дед узнает его и погонит от себя, опозорив на всё село, как когда-то почтальонка. Поэтому вздрагивал каждый раз, стоило деду Василию упомянуть сад и яблоки. И, до сегодняшнего дня, Лёшка думал, что тот не знает о его проступке. Но теперь он уже не боялся, что дед рассердится, поняв, что тот лишь посмеивается над воришками, время от времени забирающимися к нему, и не держит на них зла.

 

*

За полтора года проведённых у бабы Зины, Лёшка уже привык к деревенской жизни. Её размеренное течение настраивало на неторопливый лад. Лёшка стал спать спокойно и больше не просыпался по ночам от неожиданных звуков, и не вздрагивал на каждый хлопок двери. Весь остаток осени он, убедившись, что никто не собирается его разыскивать и возвращать назад, наслаждался покоем. А потом заскучал. Зимой в деревне совершенно нечем заняться. Интернета в селе не было. Телевизор показывал лишь пару каналов. Оставались книги. Но баба Зина их не жаловала, и Лёшка стал завсегдатаем школьной библиотеки.  Он любил, забравшись на Витину кровать, что стояла изголовьем к окну, укрывшись пледом и прислушиваясь к завыванию ветра за стеной, погрузиться в выдуманный мир, пока снег кружится на улице в диком танце, заметая избу под самые ставни. А в некоторые дни, чтобы выйти из дома, приходилось откапывать дверь приготовленной в сенях сапёрной лопаткой.

 

Вообще, в деревне Лёшке жилось вольготно. Баба Зина строго за ним не следила, работой не загружала. Конечно, Лёшка помогал на огороде, колол дрова, мог починить забор, но все это было не в тягость, и свободного времени оставалось достаточно. Бытовые хлопоты они тоже поделили. Лёшка взял на себя уборку в доме, а баба Зина готовку. Сам Лёшка, несмотря на то что после смерти мамы Раи готовить обеды приходилось ему, дальше макарон по-флотски и супа из концентрата продвинуться не смог. Теперь же он наслаждался вкусной домашней едой и выпечкой. Жили они не богаче, но и не хуже других.  Маленького деревенского хозяйства и денег, что присылал Витя, вполне хватало на нужды старухи и непритязательного подростка. Свою же пенсию баба Зина не тратила. Копила на похороны.

 

Виктор писал редко. Говорил, что не любит. Первое время – пока они тревожно ожидали что, несмотря на предупреждение в деревне может появиться Владимир Иванович, или Николай не пожелает отпускать свою жертву и решит искать Лёшку – звонил каждый день. Постепенно – как шло время, и напряжение и беспокойство уходили – звонки становились всё реже. Но каждый из них Лёшка ждал с нетерпением.

 

Обычно Витя звонил примерно в одно и то же время. Когда баба Зина, загнав на ночь кур в сарай, собирала ужин. А Лёшка возвращался с улицы, нагулявшись с приятелями, или, отложив очередную книгу, выходил из спальни. Сев за стол, он весь вечер нетерпеливо ёрзал на стуле, напряжённо прислушиваясь, не раздастся ли мелодичная трель. Стоило бабе Зине звякнуть ложками или ножом, тут же вскакивал и бросался к старенькому буфету. Поняв, что ошибся, неохотно возвращался на место и, подперев голову рукой и уставившись в одну точку, остаток ужина медленно размазывал по дну тарелки картофельное пюре или вылавливал из супа жареный лук, раскладывая его золотисто-коричневой гирляндой по ободку.

 

Со временем всё чаще ожидание заканчивалось ничем. Поев, баба Зина, недовольно поджав губы, забирала у Лёшки из-под носа тарелку с почти нетронутым ужином. И пока она молча убирала со стола и мыла посуду, Лёшка продолжал сидеть на месте.

Закончив с делами, баба Зина включала настольную лампу и, водрузив на нос очки с перемотанной изолентой дужкой, усаживалась с газетой за стол. Тогда Лёшка, наконец, отмирал и уходил в комнату.

 

Когда же Витя звонил – мелодичная трель телефонного звонка, приглушенная стеклянными дверцами буфета, каждый раз, несмотря на постоянное ожидание, звучала для Лёшки, словно гром среди ясного неба.

В такие моменты Лёшку заливал горячий жар. Прокатившись от щёк до паха, он собирался там огненным комом, который, казалось, только тронь – заискрит и взорвётся с электрическим треском.

А потом, ночью, Лёшка видел мокрые сны. Проснувшись после оргазма, долго лежал с закрытыми глазами, старательно вспоминая подробности. И почему-то, хоть это было всё то же, что делали с ним дядя Коля и дядя Толя, и чего он раньше стыдился, за эти сны Лёшке стыдно не было. Наоборот, было сладко и хорошо.

 

Лёшка давно понял, что его привлекают мужчины. Хотя поначалу думал, что это лишь мальчишеское поклонение силе и мускулам.

Будучи маленьким, он восхищался Витей. Гордился, что у него такой старший брат – серьёзный, сильный и ловкий. Хвастался им перед приятелями. Когда Витя крутил «солнышко» на турнике во дворе, Лёшка, прижимая к груди его толстовку, гордо оглядывал собравшихся вокруг зрителей и с удовольствием ловил завистливые взгляды.

Когда же подрос, и пришла пора непонятного томления, отзывающегося напряжением в паху, Лёшка стал замечать, что в отличие от приятелей, женские прелести не трогают его. Тонкая талия, мягкая округлость бёдер, пышная грудь – ничего не будят в его душе. Зато широкие плечи, высокие мужские фигуры мелькнувшие в толпе – непременно притягивали взгляд. 

Но в то время все эти мысли смутными образами бродили на задворках сознания. Лёшка старался не задумываться о причине таких предпочтений. Иначе его начинали рвать противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, вид крепкого мужского пресса вызывал непонятное волнение и возбуждение. Но с другой, это возбуждение тут же напоминало, что с ним делал дядя Коля. В воображении вставал его масленый взгляд, оставляющий на коже физически ощутимый грязный след. Его презрительно-брезгливая улыбка, когда Лёшку всё же захлёстывал преступно стыдный оргазм. После этого Лёшка ощущал себя использованным и жалким.

Совсем другие чувства он испытал, когда прикоснулся к Вите.

 

Когда Витя уехал, оставив его в деревне, Лёшка ругал себя за то, что полез к нему. Но не потому, что считал это неправильным. Он не стыдился того, что сделал. Тем более ему не было неприятно, как, например, с дядей Толей. Лёшка жалел лишь о том, что не угадал. И вместо того чтобы остановить, задержать Витю, наоборот, ускорил его отъезд.

Каждый вечер, прежде чем уснуть, Лёшка долго думал:

«Почему Витя уехал? Он действительно торопился и первоначально не собирался остаться даже на день? Или он уехал из-за того, что я сделал? Или потому что это был именно я, и ему было противно? Но ведь у Вити встал. Ему точно понравилось. Может, я в какой-то момент сделал что-то не так? Слишком сильно сжал пальцы или нечаянно задел зубами». 

 

Пытаясь понять, где ошибся, Лёшка вспоминал каждый свой шаг, движение. Восстанавливал в памяти все детали, боясь пропустить, забыть даже самую незначительную мелочь. Представлял, как всё было в тот день – звуки, отблески света, движение теней, запах, ощущение горячей кожи и твёрдых мышц живота под дрожащими от волнения пальцами. Как забравшись к Вите на кровать, он залез рукой под резинку трусов. Как жёсткие волоски щекотали пальцы. Как мягкий пенис от его прикосновений налился, увеличиваясь и твердея. Как расслабленная мошонка поджалась от возбуждения.

 

Эти воспоминания были настолько приятны, что Лёшка сам не замечал, как начинал повторять свои действия. Двигал рукой у себя в трусах, поглаживал яички, обхватывал налившийся член, сдвигал шкурку вверх, закрывая головку, потом отодвигал до конца, так что становилось даже немного больно, проводил большим пальцем по влажной от выступившей смазки щёлке.

 

А перед глазами стояло лицо Вити, когда он дремал, привалившись к окну электрички – короткий ёжик светлых волос, острые скулы, твёрдо сжатые губы. И Лёшке начинало казаться, что дрочит он не себе, что это Витин член наливается под его пальцами, чуть подрагивая в его руках, перед тем как кончить. И в этот раз Лёшка делает все правильно…

 

Вытерев руку о простыню и затолкав испачканный край под матрас, Лёшка засыпал со счастливой улыбкой на лице.

 

То, что он совсем не по-братски дрочит на Витю, почему-то не вызывало у Лёшки никакого отторжения. Ему казалось правильным и естественным любить Витю во всех смыслах. Лёшка с первого дня знакомства восхищался им. Витя все эти годы был для него единственным кумиром. Центром его детской вселенной. И сейчас, когда Лёшка вырос, отдать своё внимание какой-нибудь грудастой девице только потому, что его стало часто накрывать возбуждение – было бы предательством в отношении Вити. Словно этим Лёшка обманул бы его, украл принадлежащие ему по праву внимание и любовь.   

 

Но постепенно Лёшка осознал, что дело не только в его беззаветной преданности брату. Не поэтому он не смотрит на девушек. Дело в том, что его просто не тянет к ним. И деревенский приятель Василий возбуждает его намного больше, чем его сестра Василиса. От мимолётного прикосновения к пальцам мужа их соседки тёти Насти, у него поджимаются яйца, и напрягается в паху. А упругая грудь подружки детства Светки – когда она будто случайно прижимается к нему – оставляет совершенно равнодушным. 

 

Это открытие совершенно не взволновало Лёшку. Он принял всё как должное, без мучительных размышлений о неправильности такого влечения, без депрессий и попыток перебороть себя, сломать, стать таким, как все.

Видимо, убеждения дяди Коли не прошли для него даром.

 

*

Оставив деда греться на солнышке, Лёшка по дороге домой решил забежать к своему другу Ваське, предупредить, что подвязал его в помощь тёзке, и чтобы он был готов через пару дней идти копать у того огород.

 

На тихий скрип калитки из собачьей будки выбрался Гондурас – небольшая мохнатая дворняга с умильной рыжей мордочкой и короткими лапами. Увидев Лёшку, Гондурас тявкнул пару раз, нехотя вильнул хвостом и тут же убрался обратно.

 

Эту дворнягу лет пять назад притащил Юрка – старший брат близнецов. Нашёл повешенной в лесу. Когда Юрка подошёл – заинтересовавшись шорохом в кустах шиповника – собака дёргалась уже из последних сил. То, что дворняжка не задохнулась сразу, было просто чудом. Она была жива только потому, что от судорожных движений ветка дерева – к которой была прикручена верёвка – надломилась, и собачонка висела на ней, запутавшись в ветках шиповника. Её задние лапки едва касались земли, и она, пытаясь найти опору, судорожно скребла ими, оставляя неглубокий след от когтей.

 

Приподняв маленькое тельце, Юрка ослабил петлю и снял верёвку с тонкой шеи. Видимо смирившись с неминуемой смертью, собака уже не шевелилась и висела в Юркиных руках словно тряпочка. Положив несостоявшуюся покойницу на траву, Юрка потрепал по мохнатому боку, путаясь пальцами в длинной шерсти, слипшейся грязными сосульками. Но дворняжка лежала не шевелясь, вытянув короткие лапы. Полуприкрытые глаза заволокла мутная плёнка, язык вывалился и висел между белыми острыми, словно лезвия, зубами, касаясь травы. И только по едва вздымающимся от тяжёлого дыхания бокам, можно было понять – она ещё жива.

Легко подняв собачонку, Юрка засунул её за пазуху и пошёл домой.

 

Увидев едва живую дворнягу, Татьяна – Юркина мать – заворчала, что нечего таскать в дом всякую полудохлую дрянь. А сама пошла греть воду, чтобы её вымыть, «а то не хватало ещё блох нацеплять». Юрка, не обращая внимания на мать, налил в блюдечко молоко и попытался напоить спасённую – собачонка немного пришла в себя и пыталась подняться на ослабевшие лапки.

 

Когда из школы вернулись восьмилетние близнецы, собака уже вылакала блюдце молока и – пусть чуть прихрамывая, но всё равно довольно бодро – бегала по комнате, стуча когтями по деревянному полу. Вымытая шёрстка переливалась рыжими, уходящими в красноту, всполохами. Правда, расчесать себя дворняжка не дала, но Татьяна и не настаивала. Вода в тазике после мытья окрасилась в грязно-красный цвет. И женщина подозревала, что если только дворняга не вывалялась в каких-то отходах, то её длинная шерсть, скорее всего, прикрывает раны. Поэтому Татьяна лишь кое-где осторожно вырезала свалявшиеся колтуны.

 

Василиса пришла в восторг от новой питомицы. Маленький рыжий комочек тут же получил кличку Лисичка и без раздумий был зачислен в любимицы.

Но очень скоро домашние поняли, что Лисичка не настолько проста и мила, как казалось с первого взгляда.

 

В отношении спасённой дворняги домашние ошиблись, по крайней мере, трижды.

Во-первых, она была не такой молодой, как им думалось вначале. Несмотря на мелкие размеры, подходящие скорее щенку, Лисичка была довольно взрослой собакой.

Во-вторых, рыженькая Лисичка оказалась не миленькой сучкой, а очень даже кобельком. И это выяснилось, как только её выпустили во двор и она, задрав заднюю лапу, немедленно пометила крыльцо, забор и ногу вышедшего покурить Юрки. Пришлось срочно переименовывать Лисичку в Лисика.

Третья ошибка была самой фатальной.

Внешность Лисика совершенно не соответствовала его характеру.

 

Первой с этим столкнулась Василиса. Как только Лисик, по мнению Василисы, оправился от пережитого, она решила поиграть с ним. Подхватив пушистый комочек на руки, она умильно засюсюкала, собираясь прижаться лицом к мягкой шёрстке. И тут же испуганно отпрянула, когда возле самого носа с громким клацаньем сомкнулись острые зубы. Василиса от неожиданности уронила Лисика и испуганно уставилась на него. Но тот опять превратился в безобидного пёсика и, спрятав хвостик между дрожащих лап, жалостливо смотрел на девочку блестящими влажными глазами.

 

Второй жертвой нового жильца стал Фёдор – муж Татьяны и отец семейства. Вернувшись вечером домой – пьяный и злой – и, столкнувшись во дворе с женой, он затеял скандал. Лисик вылез из будки и, поджав хвостик, осторожно, бочком подобрался поближе. Когда Фёдор на упрёки жены замахнулся – не столько для удара, сколько для удержания равновесия – Лисик, с неожиданной для его роста прытью и скоростью, словно мячик подпрыгнул на месте и вцепился в занесённую руку. Спасло Фёдора то, что на нём был надет толстый ватник, и длины зубов не хватило, чтобы его прокусить.

Пытаясь избавиться от собаки, Фёдор тряс рукой, тянул за лапы, бил, пробовал другой рукой разжать сомкнутые челюсти. Но всё было бесполезно. Лисик ни на что не реагировал. Он расслаблено висел на руке и даже глаза прикрыл, словно происходящее его не касалось, но челюсти не разжимал. Избавиться от Лисика удалось, только сняв куртку. А Фёдор ещё долго ходил с огромным фиолетовым синяком на предплечье, разлившимся вокруг четырёх маленьких дырочек, оставшихся от острых клыков.

Фёдор даже протрезвел от неожиданного нападения. И обозлился ещё больше. Придя в себя, он тут же решил утопить бешеную тварь. Но на защиту Лисика встала вся семья во главе с Татьяной, и Фёдор вынужден был смириться.

 

Поначалу они решили, что дворняга просто не любит пьяных и пугается резких движений. Но со временем вынуждены были признать, что маленькая пушистая собачка, похожая на мягкую игрушку, на самом деле хитрая, мстительно-злобная акула, нападающая молча, но неотвратимо и безжалостно. Лаем Лисик удостаивал только тех, кого признавал своим.

 

Все, кто видел Лисика впервые, были обмануты его безобидной внешностью. 

Завидев незнакомца или просто малоприятного ему человека, Лисик, поджимая пушистый хвостик, тихо поскуливая и припадая на задние лапы, осторожно отбегал в сторону, либо молча пропускал посетителя к крыльцу, делая вид, что это его не касается. Но как только человек, уверенный в полной бесполезности охранника, поворачивался спиной, Лисик молча бросался вперёд, когда от него меньше всего ожидали и, вцепившись мёртвой хваткой, повисал на ноге, сжимая челюсти словно капкан.

 

Первым назвал Лисика Гондурасом сосед. Не обращая внимания на маленькую дворняжку, он спокойно зашёл во двор и поднялся на крыльцо. Но в последний момент что-то заставило его обернуться. Увидев раскрытую пасть собаки, намеревающейся укусить, мужчина сумел увернуться от острых зубов. Заскочив в сени, захлопнул дверь перед злобной оскаленной мордой и потрясённо пробормотал: «Блядь! Это что за Гондурас?!»

 

Имя прилепилось намертво. Соседи, а за ними и хозяева, стали называть эту мелкую бестию только так. И та охотно отзывалась на кличку. И только Василиса время от времени вспоминала, что первоначально собаку звали милым именем Лисик. Но все, и даже сам Гондурас, стойко игнорировали этот факт.

 

Был ли Гондурас злобным и хитрым от рождения или стал таким исходя из своего горького опыта – никто не знал. Несмотря на неуживчивый характер новые хозяева всё равно любили его. Каждый по-своему, конечно. И жалели. В те редкие разы, когда Гондурас разрешал себя гладить, под густым подшёрстком можно было нащупать следы шрамов.

 

Сам Гондурас имел ко всем устоявшееся отношение. И изменить его не могло никакое, даже самое вкусное угощение. Поэтому соседи, наученные горьким опытом, прежде чем зайти во двор, громко стучали у калитки, вызывая Татьяну. Хозяйку Гондурас уважал и почему-то боялся как огня, хотя та ни разу не только не ударила его, но даже не повысила голос. Своего спасителя Юрку он боготворил. Василису снисходительно терпел. Вечно пьяного – ныне покойного – отца семейства презирал и не упускал возможности цапнуть. Ваське и Лёшке немного симпатизировал. Ко всему остальному миру – не делая исключения ни для мужчин, ни для женщин, ни для детей – Гондурас испытывал искреннюю, кристально чистую, ничем незамутнённую ненависть.

 

*

Лёшка поднялся на крыльцо. Но не успел взяться за ручку, как дверь открылась, и из дому вышла Татьяна. Лёшка в очередной раз удивился, что она как-то помолодела и похорошела за те полгода, что прошли с похорон Фёдора – отца близнецов и Юрки.

Из глаз ушла усталость и тревожное ожидание, лицо разгладилось, исчезла трагическая морщинка между бровей. Хотя в глубине взгляда всё ещё таилась грусть, но была она спокойной и светлой.

Когда-то Татьяна любила мужа слепо и самозабвенно. Но двенадцать лет его беспробудного пьянства, безденежья, непосильной ноши заботы о троих детях, доме, хозяйстве, тяжёлая работа на ферме – опустошили душу, высушив любовь без остатка. Теперь Татьяна, не признаваясь даже самой себе, наслаждалась покоем. Со смертью мужа ушли пьяные дебоши, страх, что он найдёт и пропьёт те небольшие деньги, что ей удавалось скопить детям на одежду, необходимость прятать даже продукты и вещи, которые он уносил из дома и продавал за бутылку самогона. Да и дети выросли. Старший, Юрка, женился и жил в райцентре, но часто приезжал, чтобы помочь вскопать огород, убрать картошку, починить крышу или забор. Младшие тоже подросли. Дочь выполняла по дому бо́льшую часть работы, сын помогал в огороде и с живностью. Татьяне оставалось направлять, делать, что они не могли в силу возраста или отсутствия опыта. А работа на ферме не была ей в тягость.

 

– Вась, к тебе пришли, – крикнув в глубину дома, Татьяна посторонилась, пропуская гостя. – Здравствуй, Лёша. Ты заходи, а я на ферму побежала, вечерняя дойка скоро начнётся. Я и так задержалась.

Она улыбнулась мягко и ласково, и плавным, изящным движением заправила под косынку вьющуюся прядь.

На крыльцо, оттолкнув в дверях брата, выскочила Василиса. В свои тринадцать она была на полголовы выше него, и это являлось постоянной причиной бесконечных подтруниваний, ссор и драк.

Оказавшись лицом к лицу с Лёшкой, Василиса тут же приняла серьёзный вид, превращаясь из девчонки, готовой разодраться с братом, в Женщину. Кинула быстрый взгляд, томно вздохнула и заправила за ухо волосы, похожим на материн, но ещё немного угловатым жестом.

 

– Чё выперлась? – следом за ней, потирая ушибленный бок, вышел Васька. – Тебя никто не звал.

– Как это? Мама сказала «Вась, к тебе пришли», – она нарочито непонимающе уставилась на брата и хлопнула длинными ресницами.

– Ты-то тут при чём?

– Это и моё имя, если не забыл. Всю жизнь в деревне обоих так зовут. Поди разбери, к кому обращаются, – она недобро прищурилась. – У папашки-то с бодуна не хватило фантазии на разные имена для детей.

 

И правда, обычно Василия и Василису все называли Васьками. И это было тайной болью Василисы. Ей казалось, что над ней смеются. Она терпеть не могла своё имя и, плача по ночам в подушку, мечтала, что когда вырастет, обязательно поменяет его. И станет, к примеру, Снежаной – холодной, красивой и неприступной, словно сказочная Снежная королева. Уедет в город и выйдет замуж за прекрасного принца. И не будет иметь ничего общего с придурочным братом.

 

– Василиса, – Татьяна строго взглянула на дочь. – Язычок свой попридержи. Про отца родного говоришь, к тому же покойного.

– Подумаешь – отец, – Василиса презрительно дёрнула плечом. – Не смог ни имени нормального дать, ни умереть достойно. Позорище, допился до белой горячки и замёрз под забором.

– Вот я сейчас отхожу тебя вожжами по заднице, сразу всё покажется достойным.

 

После смерти мужа Татьяна простила ему все обиды и теперь вспоминала его таким, какой он был в молодости, когда они познакомились и поженились – весёлым и ласковым. И не допускала со стороны детей даже намёка неуважения к нему.

 

Василиса, видя, что перегнула палку, и мать рассердилась по-настоящему, примолкла. Но долго быть тихой она не могла. Стрельнув глазами в сторону Лёшки, кокетливо улыбнулась:

– Зайдёшь?

– Нет, Вась. Я побегу. А то баба Зина меня наверно уже потеряла.

– Вот! Слышала?! – Василиса досадливо топнула ногой и обвиняюще посмотрела на мать. – Даже Лёшка зовёт меня этой дурацкой кличкой.

 

Татьяна только улыбнулась и покачала головой. А Лёшка смутился.

 

– Извини, Вась. Ой! Прости, я не хотел, – он виновато взглянул на подружку.

Но она милостиво махнула рукой:

– Ладно, балбесина, чего уж.

 

Проводив мать, Василиса немного покрутилась около крыльца, на котором о чём-то шептались мальчишки. Но стоило ей подойти ближе, они тут же замолкли и одновременно посмотрели на неё, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор её не касается. Василиса решила обидеться. Презрительно хмыкнув, недовольно дёрнула плечом и ушла в дом, не забыв хлопнуть дверью.

 

Но её выпад остался незамеченным. Подростки просто не обратили на это внимания. Склонив головы, почти касаясь друг друга волосами, продолжили шептаться.

– Скоро?

– Через месяц, не раньше. Как раз всё будет готово.

– Лёх, а если поймают?

– Боишься? – Лёшка строго посмотрел на приятеля. – Так я один.

– Ничего я не боюсь, – забормотал Васька и отвернулся. - Просто спросил. Чё и спросить нельзя?

Лёшка пожал плечами:

– Просто, если не хочешь, я не обижусь.

– Нет. Я с тобой.

– Ну договорились. Всё, я пошёл. Не забудь, в субботу к деду пойдём, – Лёшка крепко пожал Ваське руку, махнул, прощаясь, выглянувшей в окно Василисе и Гондурасу, который соизволил приподнять рыжую морду и тихо тявкнуть вслед.

______________________________

* Старлей – старший лейтенант.


	20. Chapter 20

20

 

***

– Как дела? Как учишься? С бабкой ладите?

 

Лёшка слушал родной, чуть хрипловатый голос и представлял, как Витя, прижав плечом трубку к уху, достаёт из кармана сигареты. Пощёлкав зажигалкой, неторопливо прикуривает. Глубоко затягивается, так что тонкие ноздри прямого носа хищно подрагивают. Подходит к окну, открывает форточку и выдыхает в неё густую струйку табачного дыма. А за окном по плацу, чётко печатая шаг, идут солдаты. Качают ветвями деревья. Ласковый южный ветер шуршит в зелёной листве. Витя, зажав сигарету между пальцами, подносит её ко рту и плотно обхватывает губами жёлтый цилиндр фильтра…

 

– Эй. Ты слышишь меня?

Лёшка очнулся и, с трудом сглотнув тугой комок в горле, ответил немного глухо:

– Д-да. Всё хорошо. Учусь. Ладим.

– Смотри. Помогай там. Она уже старая. Тяжело ей. 

– Угу, – Лёшка на каждое наставление, отдаваемое твёрдым тоном, кивал, как китайский болванчик, словно Витя мог его видеть.

– Не балуйся. Учёбу не запускай. Приеду – проверю.

 

Сердце остановилось и тут же бросилось вскачь, стуча в груди часто-часто.

– Когда? – прошептал онемевшими губами и замер в ожидании ответа.

– Пока не знаю.

 

Лёшка услышал, как щёлкнула зажигалка. Видимо, Витя прикурил очередную сигарету.

 

– Когда?! – в этот раз Лёшка был намерен добиться точного ответа.

Вик немного помолчал. Наконец, то ли тихо вздохнул, то ли просто выдохнул дым, и ответил как-то устало:

– Позже. Сейчас не могу. У меня задание.

 

Лёшка сразу сник. Возбуждение разом ушло, уступая место обиде и грусти.

Всё как всегда. Все эти полтора года. Пустые слова. Обещания отложенные на неопределённый срок. Хотелось спросить, сделав голос поехиднее: «А есть ли смысл ждать? Может, вообще не собираешься приезжать?».

Но баба Зина уже выдирала трубку из рук, недовольно ворча:

– Хватит. Хватит. Нечего денюжки зазря тратить. 

 

И Лёшка сорвался:

– Вам-то что?! Что вы всё экономите?! Не вы же платите.

– А тебе бы всё транжирить, безобразник. Вот Раи-то нет, а отец не сумел к экономии приучить. Видно, мало порол.

 

Лёшка побледнел. Хотел что-то ответить – открыл-закрыл рот, словно вытащенная на берег рыба – но так ничего и не сказал. Развернулся и выскочил из комнаты.

 

– К Насте зайди! Молоко забери! Да смотри, чтобы вечернее налила… Лёшк! Слышь меня?!

Баба Зина прислушалась. Ответа не было. Только громко хлопнула дверь в сенях.

– Ох-хо-хо, – старуха тяжело вздохнула и покачала головой. Собралась, было, идти готовить ужин, да вспомнила, что всё ещё держит телефон в руке. Осторожно – чтобы, не дай Бог, не поцарапать и не испачкать – поднесла к уху, удерживая двумя пальцами. Немного склонив голову, произнесла, с опаской выговаривая непривычное слово:

– Алле…

– Что у вас там?! 

 

Баба Зина вздрогнула от неожиданно громкого голоса племянника и чуть не выронила телефон. Отстранила аппарат от уха и тут же опять поднесла обратно, уже не прижимая вплотную, а держа на некотором расстоянии, и растерянно проговорила:

– Не знаю, Витюш. Ты всё слышал? Вот что я такого сказала? А он чуть дверь с петель не сорвал. Совсем сладу с ним не стало.

 

И она завела долгую жалобу, что Лёшка её не слушается, бегает на улице допоздна, учителка давеча говорила, что сбежал с урока. Ей, старой, трудно следить за подростком. Что старуха может сделать? Пороть мальца некому. Ему мужская рука нужна. 

 

– Баб Зин, – Вик, наконец, перебил её монолог. – Не надо. Ему несладко в жизни пришлось. Не говори ты ему про пороть.

– Да я ж чего, Витюш, – голос у бабки стал немного виноватый. – Я разве что говорю? Вообще-то малец хороший. Помогает.  Это ведь я так, чтобы не захваливать. Негоже это. Мальчиков в строгости надо держать, а то и не заметишь, как безобразить начнут. Витюша, ты бы и, правда, приехал, да поговорил с ним, призвал к порядку.

– Не могу, – Вик вздохнул и добавил торопливо, словно боясь, что ему не поверят. – Правда, не могу пока. Нас опять в командировку отправляют.

 

*

Лёшка почти бегом спустился в овраг. Прошёл быстрым шагом вдоль речки по тропинке, что петляла между высокими вётлами. И остановился на развилке, размышляя куда идти – налево, к фермам, или направо, через маленький мостик к совхозному пруду. Постоял немного, задумчиво глядя вверх – на густое переплетение ветвей окутанных нежно-зелёной дымкой распускающейся листвы, по фону которой, словно кляксы на листе бумаги, были разбросаны гнезда грачей – и свернул к берегу Черёмушки.

 

Почему речку называли Черёмушкой, Лёшка не знал. Может, когда-то тут и росла черёмуха, но теперь её берега – как и совхозного пруда – были покрыты зарослями ивняка.

Сколько Лёшка помнил, Черёмушка всегда была мелкой, и даже недавний паводок не сильно повлиял на её глубину. Хотя когда растаял снег, затопило половину оврага. Но вода уже спала, обнажая пологий берег и тёмные доски хлипких мостков, доходящих почти до середины речки. Правда, пройти к ним Лёшка не смог. В овраге было ещё слишком сыро, и ноги увязали в топкой почве. Стоило подойти поближе к берегу, как продавленный в земле след от кроссовок тут же заполнялся водой. Лёшка огляделся в поисках сухого участка и перепрыгнул на невысокий пригорок.

Под вётлами, что возвышались за спиной высокой стеной, и особенно под густыми кустами ивы на берегу, кое-где ещё стояли лужи. Но на пригорке было сухо. Солнце давно высушило его круглые бока, и среди игл зелёных ростков почти не было видно сухой, колкой щетины прошлогодней травы.

Наклонившись, Лёшка пошарил, выбирая мелкие камешки. Набрав горсть, взвесил на ладони, оценивая тяжесть, и, размахнувшись, кинул сразу всё на середину реки. Зыбкие круги тут же поплыли по тёмной воде – расходясь, переплетаясь, поглощая друг друга.

Лёшка долго, не отрывая взгляда, следил за их плавным, успокаивающим движением.

 

Вообще-то он совсем не злился на бабу Зину. Он знал, она говорила всё это не всерьёз и уж точно не собиралась его бить. Просто её так воспитали, и она считала правильным для острастки говорить такие слова. И свято верила, что это только на благо Лёшке.

Ответ Вити был тоже вполне ожидаем. Хотя вначале и кольнула привычная уже обида. И он вновь почувствовал себя никому ненужной обузой. Но это быстро прошло. Всё же вдалбливаемые в течение года принципы дяди Коли – никто никому ничего не должен – оставили свой след в Лёшкиной голове.

Конечно, Лёшка сейчас понимал, что не все разделяют эту позицию, и что Витя совсем не такой, как дядя Коля. И раз он взял на себя заботу о брате, то, несмотря ни на что, будет заботиться о нём, не требуя ничего в ответ.

 

Лёшку мучили другие вопросы.

 

Он и раньше был неприхотлив и материальная сторона отношений волновала его меньше духовной. Может, Лёшка был такой от природы, а может, рано лишившись матери, просто недобрал любви и заботы и поэтому искал её в маме Рае и Вите. А потеряв их, потянулся к дяде Коле.

 

Сейчас же проблема денег вообще не стояла перед ним. В свои неполные пятнадцать Лёшка, со свойственной подросткам самоуверенностью, считал, что вполне может – пусть по минимуму – обеспечить себя. Уже год они с Васей подрабатывали у фермера, который арендовал у почти разорившегося совхоза часть полей и коровник.

 

Ещё он научился справляться с одиночеством. Не с тем, когда не с кем перемолвиться словом или сходить в кино, а когда стоишь в толпе, а кажется, что ты один в пустыне и холодно в груди. Теперь ему не нужны были никакие замены и суррогатные чувства. Он жаждал внимания только одного человека. Получив в прошлом определённый опыт и чётко разделяя для себя духовную близость и физическую, Лёшка твёрдо знал, что от Вити он хочет получить не только первое, как думал раньше, но и второе.

 

Поэтому последнее время в голове крутились, сменяя друг друга, постоянные сомнения и надежды.

Как к нему относится Витя? Как к тягостной обязанности или всё же испытывает какую-то привязанность? Ведь он не просто шлёт деньги, а звонит, интересуется делами. Может, Лёшка ему не безразличен? И это не просто чувство ответственности? Ему интересна Лёшкина жизнь? Сам Лёшка? Витя беспокоится о нем?..

Но, если это так, почему тогда он не приезжает, каждый раз находя какую-нибудь отговорку?!

 

Подобрав камень потяжелее, Лёшка швырнул его в воду. Тот шлёпнулся с громким плеском, поднимая небольшой столб брызг.

 

Вытерев руку о штанину, Лёшка в очередной раз пришёл к выводу, что все его предположения пусты, и никто не даст ему ответы кроме самого Вити. Им просто необходимо нормально поговорить…

 

Как только тёмная поверхность речки вновь успокоилась, отражая перевёрнутое небо с лениво плывущими облаками и деревья плавно и одновременно ломко качающие ветвями в мелкой зябкой ряби, Лёшка отряхнул ладони и пошёл вдоль берега, перепрыгивая лужи, выбирая куда наступить, чтобы не промочить ноги.

 

Поднявшись чуть вверх, вышел к соседскому забору. Как раз к задней калитке, через которую тётя Настя выпускала на речку уток и гусей.

Вспомнив, что баба Зина велела зайти за молоком, Лёшка свернул к дому.

 

*

Во дворе, раздевшись до пояса, возился с двигателем хозяин дома – высокий, статный мужчина, муж тёти Насти – Пётр. 

Обернувшись на тихий скрип калитки и увидев Лёшку, он разогнулся, с удовольствием расправил затёкшие плечи и приветливо улыбнулся:

– О, Лёха. Здорово.

Протянув Лёшке руку – сжимая в кулак испачканные солидолом пальцы и выставляя вперёд предплечье – прикрикнул через плечо на заворчавшего в будке кобеля:

– Цыц, ты. Не видишь, свои?

 

Ухватив мужчину за запястье, Лёшка с силой потряс руку и улыбнулся в ответ.

 

– А я, вот опять сломался, – Пётр кивнул на старенький трактор, зияющий пустым брюхом и валяющийся рядом разобранный двигатель. – Думал, так подлатаю, да ни черта не выходит. Пришлось полностью перебирать. Самая пора, работы невпроворот, а я тут из говна конфету леплю.

 

Он вытер руки промасленной грязной тряпкой, которой протирал разложенные на расстеленной газете детали, бросил её на колесо, досадливо сплюнул в сторону и провёл тыльной стороной ладони по лбу, стирая пот и оставляя тёмный след на коже.

 

Пётр лет двадцать работал в совхозе трактористом. И все эти годы не слезал со своего старенького МТЗ-50*, который, впрочем, на фоне остального совхозного автопарка, можно было считать сравнительно новым. Совхоз уже несколько лет тихо умирал. Всё больше когда-то плодородных пахотных земель, стояли необработанными, красуясь сорняками и полевыми цветами. Сельскохозяйственная техника рассыпалась прямо на глазах, а на новую денег у правления не было. Поэтому и приходилось постоянно чинить то, что осталось с советских времён, выкручиваясь в поисках деталей – разбирать старые машины и из двух-трёх тракторов или сеялок мастерить что-то одно.

 

Лёшка любил помогать соседу. Пётр всегда был в хорошем настроении, постоянно шутил и охотно объяснял соседскому пацану все премудрости автомеханики, учил обращаться с молотком и пассатижами. И главное – в отличие от большинства деревенских мужиков – Пётр не пил. По крайней мере, Лёшка никогда не видел его даже навеселе.

 

– Поможешь? Что-то я совсем замаялся.

– Ага, – Лёшка с готовностью потянулся к двигателю.

– Стой ты, – одёрнул его мужчина. – Олимпийку сними или рукава повыше поддёрни.

– Это толстовка, – буркнул Лёшка.

На что Пётр весело осклабился:

– Да не суть. Вот насажаешь мазутных пятен, бабка всыплет по первое число. Тогда уж всё одно будет, что олимпийка, что толстовка.

 

Вжикнув молнией, Лёшка расстегнул толстовку, торопливо снял, путаясь в рукавах, и бросил на поленницу.

– Держи тут, – ткнув в деталь, Пётр начал откручивать гайку.

 

Присев на корточки, Лёшка послушно протянул руку к двигателю и завис. Движение мужских пальцев с темными следами мазута под ногтями, словно гипнотизировали его.

Лёшке нравилось смотреть на соседа. На его широкую спину с блестящими капельками пота и перекатывающимися мускулами под загорелой кожей. На мужские предплечья, густо покрытые выгоревшими на солнце волосками. На большие, широкие ладони. Вид сильных рук вызывал в мыслях что-то смутное, не оформившееся. От этого чувства в паху приятно напрягалось, яйца поджимались, словно от страха или холода.

Вот и сейчас, нестерпимо захотелось прикоснуться, провести ладонями по шершавой коже, лизнуть шею, почувствовать солоноватый вкус мужского пота, уткнуться носом в подмышку.

 

Лёшка сглотнул и повёл носом, словно волчонок принюхиваясь к терпкому, мускусному запаху. Неловко качнувшись, немного передвинулся вбок, и будто случайно прижался коленом к твёрдому бедру, исподтишка наблюдая за реакцией.

 

Поймав пристальный, напряжённый взгляд, Пётр улыбнулся, сверкнув зубами, и весело подмигнул:

– Смотрю, Лёха, ты технику любишь.

Облизав губы, Лёшка машинально кивнул.

– Я, ни сто́ит тебя, тоже с малолетства к машинам тянулся. Бывало, отец на МТС* соберётся, так я завсегда с ним увяжусь. А то и сам потом бегал. Мужики уж привыкли и не гнали… Ты школу-то, когда заканчиваешь?

– А? – Лёшка недоуменно моргнул и опять замер, глядя в серые, искрящиеся смехом глаза.

– Ты чего засыпаешь на ходу? Девки ночью покоя не давали? – Пётр заразительно рассмеялся, и губы у Лёшки невольно расплылись в ответной улыбке.

– Школу в этом году заканчиваешь?

– В следующем. Девять классов.

– Понятно, – Пётр кивнул и опять склонился над двигателем. – Дальше пойдёшь или в училище? Лучше в училище. Там можно на механика выучиться. Ведь всё одно, придётся в райцентр мотаться. Десятилетки-то в селе нет. А после училища, считай, и образование и профессия готовая. Мужику ведь что главное? Хорошую профессию на руках иметь. А то, как семью содержать? На что детей растить? Я и сам там после восьмого класса учился. Хвастать не буду, но если захочу, меня в любом месте с руками-ногами оторвут. Я ведь и механиком могу, и трактористом. Да при желании и на КамАЗ пересяду. Запомни, Лёха, такие специалисты под забором не валяются и завсегда в цене, при любой власти и экономике.

– Не. Я в город поеду. В автомобильный техникум, может, поступлю.

– Так до города далеко ехать, а райцентр рядом. Я пацаном каждый день туда и обратно на велике гонял. Зимой вот только проблемно добраться. Но дорога укатанная, машин много ездит. Опять же, на попутке можно. Ещё поговаривают, скоро автобус для школьников пустят. Да и рейсовый два раза в день стабильно ходит.

– Нет. В райцентре скучно. В город поеду, – Лёшка упрямо сжал губы. – Или ещё куда подальше…

– Ну-ну. Вам всё веселье подавай. Хотя, что уж говорить. Сам такой был. Любил гулянки и по девкам бегать. Да и они меня вниманием не обделяли, – Пётр самодовольно усмехнулся и тут же вздохнул. Впрочем, не очень грустно. Скорее задумчиво. – М-да. Всякое бывало. Пока на Настасье не женился. А с ней больно-то не забалуешь. Строгая она у меня. Не торопись, Лёха, хомут на себя вешать.

– Чему это ты там мальца учишь?

 

Со стороны дома подошла тётя Настя. Поставила на землю подойник и, уперев руки в крутые бедра, строго взглянула на мужа.

 

– Говорю: «Жена моя – дюже хорошая баба». А, Лёх? – Пётр весело подмигнул Лёшке. – Вот найдёшь себе дивчину такую же справную, заживёте душа в душу. Правда, Настася? – придвинувшись к жене, приобнял за плечи, стараясь не испачкать солидолом, и чмокнул в шею.

– Ах ты, охальник, ну не при мальце же, – Настя, словно молодая девчонка, залилась румянцем и, сдёрнув с плеча полотенце, нарочито строго махнула на мужа. – Ну, тебя.

А когда тот ещё раз чмокнул её куда-то за ухо, звонко и счастливо рассмеялась. Подхватила подойник и пошла в сторону сарая.

– Пойду Зорьку подою. Лёшик, не уходи. Я тебе парного молочка с собой дам.

______________________________

* МТЗ-50 «Беларусь» – колёсный трактор. Выпускался Минским тракторным заводом с 1962 года по 1985 год. С 1985 года выпускался ограниченно только на экспорт. Сейчас в Россию не поставляется.

* МТС – машинно-тракторная станция. На МТС ремонтировали сельскохозяйственную технику.


	21. Chapter 21

21

 

***

– Здравия желаю, товарищ полковник, – отложив ручку, Вик быстро встал из-за стола. Поднял, было, руку к козырьку, но вовремя вспомнил, что бросил фуражку на тумбочку возле двери, и просто замер по стойке смирно.

– Оставь, – Антон Михайлович махнул рукой и прошёл в кабинет. – Как задание?

– Я уже доложил капитану Левину. Вот рапорт пишу, – Вик указал на стол.

 

Звонарёв покивал задумчиво, прошёл мимо Вика, прямиком к окну. Постоял молча, разглядывая пустой плац, побарабанил по стеклу пальцами, словно не зная с чего начать разговор.

Вик терпеливо смотрел на прямую спину, недоумевая, что с полковником.

 

– Жениться не надумал?

 

За эти годы изучив Звонарёва и зная его любовь к каверзным вопросам, Вик предполагал, что тот может выдать что-то необычное и был готов услышать что угодно. Но точно не это. Вопрос был совсем уж неожиданным. Тем более что для этого последнее время не было никакого повода.

 

Но Вик не подал вида, что удивлён, и спокойно ответил:

– Никак нет, товарищ полковник.

– Угу. Может, и не стоит пока торопиться. Ни к чему хорошему поспешные решения не приводят, – Антон Михайлович кивнул и, задумчиво, будто думая о чём-то своём, проговорил. – Не каждая девушка согласится терпеть нашу жизнь. Тем более, если муж будет постоянно на рожон лезть...

 

Звонарёв покосился на собеседника, но Вик сделал вид, что его это не касается. Полковник досадливо крякнул и обернулся к столу с разложенными на нем листами, испещрёнными немного неровным почерком.

 

– Смотрю, за последний год ты почти на каждое задание просишься.  Тебе денежного довольствия не хватает? Ты ведь пацану ещё деньги высылаешь?

– Никак нет. Хватает. – Вик сжал челюсти и заиграл желваками.

– Жажда приключений одолела? Так на тебя, вроде, это не похоже.

 

Звонарёв взглянул на Вика. Тот ответил твёрдым взглядом, в котором светилось упрямство.

 

– Ну, собственно, не моё это дело. Только и загонять себя не стоит. Ты в отпуске когда был?

– В позапрошлом году.

– А я через месяц иду. Поеду к деду в деревню. В середине лета там хорошо, не то, что тут, жарища, – Звонарёв опять перевёл разговор и Вик вздохнул свободней. Но как оказалось зря.

– Что подопечный? Слышал, он с дедом моим подружился.

– Нормально. Чудит только иногда.

– Переходный возраст. Все в это время чудят. Себя вспомни.

– Ну да.

 

Они переглянулись и, видимо одновременно вспомнив ночной налёт на дедов сад, улыбнулись друг другу. Но полковника уже заинтересовало что-то происходящее за окном. Сдвинув шпингалет, он дёрнул на себя раму и выглянул наружу.

– Петрович, ты в город собрался?

На улице что-то ответили, видимо подтверждая его слова, потому что Антон Михайлович удовлетворённо кивнул:

– Не забудь, как вернёшься, ко мне зайти.

 

Оставив окно открытым, Звонарёв прошёл к стоящему в углу кожаному дивану. Увидев, что Вик так и стоит возле стола по стойке смирно, прикрикнул на него:

– Да сядь ты. Чего вытянулся как на параде.

 

Вик уже хотел вернуться на своё место за столом, но Звонарёв остановил его.

– У тебя курить есть? – и взглянул как-то виновато и немного смущённо. – Понимаешь, всё пытаюсь бросить. Да вот никак.

Вик достал из нагрудного кармана пачку и зажигалку, и Антон Михайлович заметно оживился.

– Пепельницу прихвати, и садись, подымим на пару, – он похлопал по потёртому дерматиновому сиденью дивана.

 

Закурили. Откинувшись на спинку, не глядя друг на друга, какое-то время молча выпускали в потолок дым, наблюдая, как жаркий ветер, ворвавшись в открытое окно, ломает густые струйки дыма, перемешивая их между собой.

 

– У тебя из родных, кроме пацана и бабки, кто-то ещё остался?

– Можно сказать, что нет, – глубоко затянувшись, Вик выпустил несколько неровных дымовых колечек. – Все родственники очень далеко живут. Мы почти не общаемся.

– Вот и у меня, один дед. Помрёт и некому даже письмо написать, – Антон Михайлович задумчиво постучал зажигалкой по краю стоявшей между ними пепельницы. – М-да. Без родной души человек сохнет, что дерево с обрубленными корнями…

 

Последние слова Звонарёва заглушил хлопок – дверь резко распахнулась, громко стукнув о стоящую рядом тумбу.

В комнату ввалился Новиков. За его спиной, едва выглядывая из-за плеча, маячил Китаец – как всегда флегматичный и немного сонный – всем своим видом показывая, как он устал от шумного сотоварища.  

Едва успев переступить порог, Новиков тут же заорал во всё горло:

– Вик, братишка, хули тут застрял? Задолбались уже ждать. Ехать пора, а то всю водяру в магазине раскупят.

Увидев полковника, Новиков смутился и замер по стойке смирно:

– Прошу прощения, товарищ полковник.

 

Но Звонарёв словно не слышал его. Покрутив зажигалку в пальцах, положил её рядом с пепельницей и поднялся с дивана.

– От человека можно скрыться, да вот от себя не убежишь. Проблемы надо решать, а не прятаться от них… – бросил в пустоту, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, и направился к выходу.

 

Новиков давно оправился от замешательства, но продолжал стоять навытяжку. Только теперь всё делал нарочито и напоказ: руки по швам, чуть согнув в локтях и отставив в стороны, выпятив грудь, прогнувшись в спине до почти сведённых вместе лопаток. 

 

Все бойцы не просто любили и уважали полковника Звонарёва, они его боготворили. Не только за профессиональные качества. В первую очередь, за человеческие. Полковник был строг, на учениях выжимал из солдат всё до капли, так что тренированные, закалённые в боях парни буквально приползали в казармы и валились на кровати, не в силах пошевелиться. Но он никогда не зверствовал и не унижал. Не наслаждался своей властью. Стоял за своих «мальчишек» горой. Знал проблемы каждого и был готов помочь. Требуя беспрекословного подчинения, был в то же время прост в общении. Без панибратства, конечно. Хотя никому и в голову не приходило такое. Но, зная его пренебрежительное отношение ко всем внешним проявлениям субординации, пошутить над этим парни любили.

 

И в этот раз Новиков, изображая служебное рвение и чинопочитание, вытянулся в струнку, чётко печатая каждое движение – шагнул в сторону, освобождая дорогу, и щёлкнул каблуками пятка о пятку. Китаец, не столь ревностно, но тоже стоял смирно.

– Вольно, бойцы, – Звонарёв насмешливо и одновременно снисходительно хмыкнул: мол, мальчишки. Пусть не совсем обычные, не похожие на своих сверстников, в отличие от них много пережившие и видевшие на своём ещё коротком веку, но всё равно мальчишки. И слава Богу, что не озлобились, не зачерствели душой, что ещё осталась в них эта мальчишеская беззаботность и способность радоваться жизни.

 

Антон Михайлович, окинув взглядом Новикова – всей позой и выражением лица словно говорившего: «Как можно, ваш благородь?» – покачал головой. Отрывисто бросил: «Новиков, за мной», – и вышел из кабинета.

Новиков, обернулся к приятелям, удивлённо пожал плечами, вытаращил глаза, изображая испуг, приставил под горло два пальца рогаткой и прошептал одними губами: «Пиздец», – и кинулся следом за полковником: «Товарищ полковник, а я ни в чём не виноват».

 

– Чего Михалыч хотел? 

Проводив взглядом полковника и оживлённо жестикулирующего, доказывая свою невиновность во всём, Новикова, Китаец повернулся к Вику. Тот пожал плечами, неторопливо убрал в нагрудный карман сигареты и зажигалку, застегнул клапан и вернулся к недописанному рапорту. 

Откинулся на спинку стула, покусал кончик ручки, собираясь с мыслями, вспоминая, на чём остановился. Но в голову лезло совсем другое.

 

Звонарёв прав. Действительно, хватит бегать от проблем, словно маленький. Да и проблемы, собственно, никакой нет. Ту минутную слабость, что накрыла его полтора года назад, он давно забыл.

Просто тогда навалилось всё разом: возвращение в родной город, изменившийся дом – пустой и чужой после смерти мамы – нахлынувшие воспоминания, Лёшка – чистый и доверчивый ребёнок, каким он помнил его – сосущий член, драка, тонкая грань, отделяющая его от убийства отчима, продавшего сына за бутылку. Одного этого было достаточно для потери душевного равновесия.

Вид же черноволосой макушки, склонённой над пахом, обжигающее ощущение губ на члене и прохладных пальцев на яйцах – окончательно выбили из колеи. Всё это было уже слишком.

 

То, что у него встал, нисколько не удивило Вика. А у кого бы не встал, когда с ним вытворяют такое? Его сломало то, что когда он проснулся и понял, кто делает минет, возбуждение не только не прошло, а стало просто нестерпимым. Хотелось вцепиться Лёшке в волосы, зажав в кулак, и пригнуть его голову между своих широко разведённых ног. Толкнуться вперёд, так чтобы головка упиралась в горло, замереть, уткнув пацана носом себе в пах, чтобы его горячее дыхание шевелило волоски, и медленно двинуться обратно, чтобы через миг опять податься навстречу.

 

Что за безумие на него нашло, Вик не понимал.

Он выскочил из дома, едва натянув штаны, даже не зашнуровав берцы. Правда, сообразил прихватить куртку. И долго бродил за огородами. Потом вышел к реке. Курил, пока не кончились сигареты. Никотин и купание в холодной воде, уняли стояк, но вернуться в дом, Вик так и не решился. Нащупав в нагрудном кармане куртки деньги и документы, пошёл прямиком через лес к станции, где и сел на первую же электричку до города.

 

Вик боялся увидеть Лёшку. Было мучительно стыдно перед ним.

У него встал на ребёнка! На, пусть не родного, но всё-таки брата, которого знал ещё семилетним щербатым шкетом. Который всегда любил и верил ему.

Пиздец! Да его самого прибить надо. Кастрировать суку. Чем он лучше того подонка, который насиловал пацана этот год?

 

Приехав в город, Вик сразу пошёл к Мишке. Тот удивился взъерошенному и немного растерянному виду приятеля, но ничего не сказал. Вид голого торса – когда Вик снял куртку – поверг Мишку в некоторый шок. Но он, опять же молча, выдал ему свою футболку – самую большую какую смог найти. Когда же Вик попросил сходить к отчиму и любым способом, хоть за шкирку уволочь, но заставить того, забрать из школы Лёшкины документы – Мишка не выдержал.

– Может, всё же расскажешь, что случилось?

Но Вик лишь отмахнулся.

 

С утра они разошлись по своим делам.

Никаких проблем с Владимиром Ивановичем не возникло. Услышав, что Вик велел принести документы, мужчина тут же засуетился. Буквально через пару часов он уже звонил Мишке в дверь. Едва тот открыл, Владимир Иванович сунул ему в руки тонкую папку, кинул беспокойный взгляд вглубь квартиры и торопливо ушёл.

Сам Вик появился только поздно вечером.

 

За это время он сходил к матери на кладбище, убрал могилу, заказал памятник, договорился об установке, купил телефон для бабы Зины, пива и закуски для Мишки.

 

Когда Вик вернулся в деревню, он уже совсем успокоился. Ну или, ему так казалось.

Он посчитал, что самым лучшим выходом будет: сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Пацан просто был в шоке от того, что с ним случилось за этот год и ночной драки, затеянной Виком. Вот и полез, не соображая, что делает. Нужно дать ему время успокоиться, прийти в себя, и не маячить перед глазами, напоминая о произошедшем.

То, что это скорее нужно ему самому, Вик не хотел признавать. Но о своём поспешном отъезде ни разу не пожалел. И без этого первое время, нет-нет, да и мелькала мысль: а как было бы, не останови он Лёшку. И каждый раз в паху напрягалось от почти реального ощущения горячего рта на члене, усиливая тем самым чувство стыда и неловкости.

 

Но время шло, и воспоминания о случившемся между ними постепенно сгладились, превратившись в бледное подобие сна.

Да и три его подружки – с которыми Вик встречался в течение этих полутора лет и у которых перебывал в постелях – способствовали этому. А последняя, Ирка, так искусно и со вкусом делала минет, что могла дать сто очков вперёд любой профессионалке. А уж Лёшке до такого минета тем более, ещё учиться и учиться…

 

«Блядь! – Вик выругался про себя от этой неуместной мысли, непонятно почему пришедшей в голову, и от того что в паху при этом напряглось. – Да нахуя ему вообще этому учиться?  Мужик сам должен трахать чужие рты и получать удовольствие. А Лёшка... Ну, случилось такое в жизни – не смертельно. Он пацан сильный. Справится.  Наверное, сумел уже всё забыть, успокоиться, и теперь во всю за девчонками ухаживает.  

Давно пора съездить в деревню. Если честно, соскучился по Лёшке. Да и бабку надо проведать. Действительно, бросил на старуху подростка. В таком возрасте недостаточно одних только денег. Пацана надо на правильный путь направлять. Сам-то, будучи чуть постарше, совсем с катушек слетел: пьянки, компания с Лысым, чуть с наркотой не связался. Если бы не армия, давно бы нары давил».

 

– Братишка, что за дела? Перед кем я тут распинаюсь?

 

Поняв, что Вик не слушает, Китаец бесцеремонно пихнул его в голень тяжёлым ботинком. Вик вздрогнул и скользнул по приятелю рассеянным взглядом. Занятый своими мыслями он совсем забыл, что не один в кабинете.

 

Не удовлетворившись произведённым эффектом, Китаец забрал у Вика ручку, которую тот всё это время задумчиво покусывал, сел перед ним на стол – прямо на рапорт, одной ногой чуть упираясь в пол, другую заведя между широко расставленных ног Вика – и пихнул ещё раз. Но ногу не убрал – замер, прижавшись голенищем к внутренней стороне бедра чуть выше колена.

 

Вик посмотрел уже более внимательно – сначала на прижатую ногу, потом Китайцу в лицо. Но карие миндалевидные глаза были полны безмятежного спокойствия. Списав всё на случайность, Вик не стал отодвигаться. С хрустом потянувшись, шумно выдохнул и снисходительно бросил, показывая, что внимательно слушает:

– Ну.

– Он тебе про присвоение внеочередного говорил?

– Нет, – Вик удивился: «Сговорились они сегодня что ли, неожиданные вопросы задавать?». – А что про внеочередное? Михалычу генерала дают?

– Да не Михалычу. Тебе.

– Мне генерала? – Вик рассмеялся и двинул коленом по прижатой голени.

 

Китаец рассмеялся следом:

– Ну ты раскатал губу, братюня. До генерала тебе, как до Китая раком. Добраться реально, но не так быстро. В общем, Новиков в штаб ходил и слышал, как Михалыч говорил полкану из кадровой службы, что хочет представить тебя на капитана. А полкан: что Михалыч обнаглел, своих двигать, и что у тебя и так офицерское звание, а вышка ещё не окончена.* Мол, закончит, тогда и будут разговоры разговаривать. А наш разозлился. Говорит: «Чецкий старлея за отличное выполнение особого боевого задания получил, а не за просиживание штанов в штабе»... В общем, братюня, доучишься, капитан тебе гарантирован. Такими темпами и майор не за горами. К сорока полкана дадут, потом генерала. И будет тебе Михалыч честь отдавать.

 

Вик равнодушно отмахнулся. Быстрое продвижение по карьерной лестнице, конечно, льстило его самолюбию, давая уверенность в своих силах, но не было самоцелью.

– Пока я до капитана доберусь, Михалыч давно генералом будет.

– Ну, мы с Новиковым все равно вас не догоним. Ты, главное, братишка, про товарищей не забывай. Будешь себе людей подбирать, не бросай нас на произвол. К себе возьми, по старой дружбе.

 

Китаец непринуждённо рассмеялся – при этом его глаза превратились в узкие щёлочки, а на одной щеке проступила маленькая ямочка – и качнул ногой, опять прижимаясь к бедру Вика, только теперь уже намного ближе к паху.

 

Вик опять напрягся. Но, видя, что лицо собеседника совершенно не изменилось, оставаясь всё таким же бесстрастным, решил не зацикливаться. Просто со всеми этими мыслями и воспоминаниями, он совсем двинулся. В любой самой безобидной мелочи видит какую-то подоплёку и подозревает других в скрытых мотивах. Тем более глупо было подозревать какие-то намёки от Китайца, учитывая их перепалки с Новиковым.

 

Зубоскальство по поводу схожести изящного и невысокого Китайца с девушкой и шутливые просьбы дать хоть раз, тот переносил равнодушно, бросая пренебрежительные взгляды на неуёмного Новикова, заставляя того замолчать одним метким и язвительным словом, после которого окружающие потешались уже над самим шутником. Но стоило Новикову зайти в своих подколках чуть дальше – однажды ночью столкнувшись с Китайцем, тот прикинулся, что в темноте спутал товарища с девушкой и попытался его облапать – как тут же получил кулаком в глаз и потом неделю светил фингалом, став объектом для насмешек со стороны сослуживцев.

В общем, Китаец хоть и не был ярым гомофобом, но и интереса к своему полу не проявлял.

 

Хотя Вик заметил, что последнее время с ним всё же что-то не так. Обычно сдержанный и молчаливый, наедине с ним Китаец оживлялся и болтал без умолку. Словно пытаясь скрыть волнение или избежать неприятного вопроса.

Заподозрить Китайца в лести и подхалимстве, было ну никак невозможно. Не такой это был человек. Ни места потеплее и поспокойнее, ни чьего-либо покровительства он не искал. Уж что-что, а постоять за себя парень умел. Рост по службе его тоже не интересовал. Китаец был классным снайпером – как говорится, от Бога – и двигаться со своего места никуда не собирался. К службе по контракту он относился лишь как к одному из способов заработать. Хотя в деньгах – судя по скупым рассказам и посылкам, что иногда присылала мать – он явно не нуждался. Отец Зая был то ли крутым бизнесменом, то ли занимал солидный пост в госструктуре. В общем, семейство благодаря ему не бедствовало. Скорее всего, Китаец, со своим болезненно обострённым чувством собственного достоинства, просто решил доказать отцу, что вполне может жить самостоятельно в любых, даже самых экстремальных условиях, и может заработать себе на жизнь.

Что на самом деле руководствовало Китайцем, и почему он так изменился, особенно за последний год, Вик понять не мог. Пользуясь тем, что они остались наедине, и Новиков, обычно не отстающий от Китайца ни на шаг, задержался у Звонарёва, Вик решил поговорить откровенно. Может, что-то произошло и нужна помощь?

 

Как только Вик открыл рот, собираясь прервать торопливую речь Китайца, который сыпал словами, словно горохом, раздался звонок. Китаец вздрогнул от неожиданности, резко замолчал на полуслове, проглотив окончание фразы, и уставился на Вика.

Вик, отвечая на взгляд, недоуменно пожал плечами и достал из кармана телефон. Но стоило посмотреть на экран, как спокойная размеренность движений мгновенно испарилась, и он торопливо нажал на приём.

– Слушаю.

 

В трубке что-то пошуршало, покашляло, и послышался старушечий голос, чуть глуховатый, но достаточно громкий, чтобы его услышал даже Китаец, напряжённо следящий за встревоженным лицом Вика.

– Витюша, Лёшик пропал!

______________________________

*В отношении отдельных нюансов армейской жизни автор позволил себе некоторую вольность.

 


	22. Chapter 22

22

 

***

Издалека послышался громкий рокот, напоминающий рёв истребителя. Постепенно нарастая, он становился всё громче. Но самого источника шума пока не было видно.

Наконец из-за поворота показался густой клуб пыли, приближающийся с неумолимостью торнадо, в центре которого, словно косточка в персике, находился тёмно-серый «Форд». Задорно подпрыгивая на неровной дороге, он пролетел по переулку, распугивая кур копошившихся в траве на обочине, и резко затормозил перед Виком.

 

Щелчком отбросив в сторону окурок, Вик оттолкнулся от ворот – возле которых вот уже час стоял, привалившись плечом – сделал пару шагов вперёд и остановился, ожидая, когда осядет пыльное облако.

 

Дверь со стороны водителя открылась. Из Форда вылез высокий мужчина лет тридцати, в чёрном спецназовском костюме. Оглядевшись по сторонам, окинул цепким взглядом проулок. И, видимо удовлетворившись результатом, глубоко вдохнул деревенский воздух. Не успевшая осесть пыль, тут же забилась в нос, и мужчина громко чихнул. Сплюнул под ноги и постучал раскрытой ладонью по крыше Форда, оставляя на тёмно-серой поверхности широкий отпечаток пятерни:

– Вылазь. Приехали.

 

Не дожидаясь, когда кто-то невидимый в машине, к кому он обращался, последует его приказу, направился к двинувшемуся навстречу Вику.

 

– Здоро́во, братишка.

– Здоро́во, Голованов.

 

Крепко пожав руки, они обнялись, с глухим звуком похлопав друг друга по спинам.  Голованов, обхватив Вика за шею, попытался пригнуть его голову к своему плечу. Но тот даже не пошевелился, в ответ, сжав руки так, что у мужчины чуть не хрустнули рёбра.

– Вот ведь здоровый стал, чёрт.

Голованов с трудом высвободился из «медвежьего» захвата и отступил на шаг, а Вик довольно усмехнулся. Но улыбка тут же сползла с лица, стоило перевести взгляд на машину.

 

Задняя дверца тихо открылась, и в образовавшемся проёме показалась нога в грязной кроссовке и обтрёпанных понизу джинсах. Чуть помедлив, словно не решаясь сделать следующий шаг, из салона осторожно выбрался худой высокий подросток. Насторожено глянул на сжавшего челюсти Вика. Потом на весело скалящегося Голованова. И застыл на месте, низко опустив голову.

 

Окинув Лёшку с ног до головы критическим взглядом – от стоптанных кроссовок до грязной макушки – Вик бросил отрывисто:

– Иди в дом, – больше не обращая на него внимания, повернулся к Голованову. Кивнул на машину, на заднем сиденье которой, вжав голову в плечи, чтобы казаться незаметнее, затаился Васька. – А этот чего расселся?

 

– Я ему велел. Сам завезу домой. Сдам матери с рук на руки. Не зря же я их у милиции отбивал. А то куковали бы сейчас наши путешественники в детской комнате. – Голованов добродушно усмехнулся. – Ну, бывай, Вик.

– Отвезёшь пацана и возвращайся. Я баню затопил. Выпьем. Поговорим по душам. А завтра поедешь. 

– Я бы с удовольствием, да мне с утра на дежурство, – в голосе Голованова зазвучало сожаление. – Может, в следующий раз. Ты надолго приехал? Или Михалыч отпустил только, чтобы этих Миклухо-Маклаев* домой вернуть?

– Нет. В отпуск. Месяц-полтора тут побуду.

– Значит, время есть. Ну, будешь в городе, заходи. Пивка попьём. Расскажешь новости.

– Спасибо тебе, – Вик крепко пожал руку. – Зайду обязательно. Будь здоров, Голованов.

– И ты не кашляй, братишка.

 

Голованов кивнул и сел за руль. Взревел мотор. Форд, взвизгнув тормозами, лихо развернулся и выехал из переулка, оставляя за собой мутное облако выхлопного газа и вновь поднявшейся пыли.

 

Проводив машину взглядом, Вик повернулся, собираясь зайти во двор, и только тут заметил, что Лёшка так и стоит возле ворот.

– Ты ещё здесь? Я тебе сказал идти в дом.

Но Лёшка, не обратив на недовольный тон никакого внимания, не сдвинулся с места и с вызовом принял строгий взгляд.

 

Хлопнула калитка, отвлекая от зарождающегося конфликта, и на улицу – тяжело дыша от быстрого шага – торопливо вышла баба Зина. Увидев Лёшку, старуха широко перекрестилась, выдохнув: «Слава тебе, Господи», и двинулась к нему, близоруко щурясь. Но, словно на стену наткнувшись на недобрый взгляд племянника, остановилась на полпути и, пробормотав: «Пойду баню проверю, натопилась, поди, ужо», ушла обратно во двор, оставив его разбираться с беглецом.

 

Дождавшись, когда тётка скроется за калиткой, Вик – вместо того, чтобы, как собирался раньше, зайти во двор – развернулся в другую сторону. Подошёл к забору, возле которого были свалены бревна – соседи собрались перекрывать погреб – сел на верхнее и с наслаждением закурил, глубоко, до жжения в лёгких затягиваясь горьким дымом.

 

Проулок опустел, окунувшись в тишину. Грачи, покружив над оврагом, расселись по своим гнёздам. Даже собаки примолкли. И только сверчок в траве тихо пилил свою вечную песню.

Включили фонарь – единственный на весь проулок с целой лампочкой – что стоял недалеко от ворот. В домах тоже начали зажигаться огни. Вспыхивали окна, бросая на траву проулка, казавшуюся чёрной в опускающихся на землю сумерках, яркие прямоугольники жёлтого света. Из-за дальнего леса, что начинался сразу за околицей, величаво выплыла полная луна. На её круглом боке чётко виднелись две мужские фигуры, держащиеся за руки.

Лёшка любил смотреть на них в полнолуние, вспоминая рассказанную мамой Раей легенду – произведшую на него в детстве большое впечатление – о братьях, живущих на Луне.

Нет на свете более преданных и любящих друг друга людей, чем эти братья. Много веков они стоят так, не размыкая рук, а между ними стоит кувшин с кровью. Но если братья рассорятся, и будет между ними драка – опрокинется кувшин, кровь зальёт Землю и многие беды обрушатся на головы людей, и наступит конец света.

 

Лёшка поёжился от прохладного ветерка, налетевшего из оврага, и взглянул на Вика. Тот смотрел в противоположную сторону,  куда-то за дома, на сиренево-синюю полоску неба, подсвеченную розоватым светом, оставленным скрывшимся за горизонтом солнцем.

 

– Ну и куда ты намылился со своим приятелем? – в два затяга скурив полсигареты, Вик перевёл на Лёшку тяжёлый взгляд.

 

Хоть Голованов и позвонил ещё в дороге, успокоив, что пацанов нашли, и всё с ними в порядке, Вик расслабился только сейчас, увидев перед собой пусть чумазого, с грязными, повисшими сальными сосульками волосами, но, главное, живого и здорового Лёшку.

Отголосок грызущего внутренности страха, что произошло непоправимое, всё ещё бродил по жилам, леденя кровь. Но он уже уходил, уступая место злости на безголовых малолетних засранцев, вдруг воспылавших жаждой путешествий и приключений.

 

Лёшка нерешительно помялся, переступая с ноги на ногу, покусал губу и тоже подошёл к брёвнам, встав перед Виком почти вплотную.

– К тебе.

– Куда?!

Услышав ответ, Вик от удивления открыл рот. Сигарета полетела вниз, рассыпая по камуфляжу искры.

– Блядь!

Вик подскочил, стряхивая со штанов пепел, и нечаянно толкнул Лёшку, чуть не сбив с ног. Тот покачнулся, взмахнул руками и уцепился за лацканы его куртки. Но сила инерции продолжала тянуть назад. Вик мгновенно схватил Лёшку за плечи, удерживая от падения. И тут же тряхнул со злым остервенением, так что даже зубы клацнули.

– Куда, блядь, ко мне?! Ты хоть знаешь, где наша часть стоит?

– В Чечне, – неуверенно пробормотал Лёшка.

 

Почему-то сейчас идея найти Витю и поговорить с ним, раз уж он сам не хочет или не может приехать, не казалась такой уж хорошей. А вид разгневанного брата – который навис над ним, всё сильнее сжимая пальцы и зло раздувая ноздри, словно разъярённый бык – почти лишил его уверенности в разумности своего поступка.

 

Вик ещё раз хорошенько тряхнул Лёшку. Склонился, почти касаясь лица, и хрипло выдохнул:

– В какой, блядь, Чечне, идиот малолетний? На войну, сука, собрался? К «чехам»* в лапы? Думаешь, все эти годы я безвылазно там сижу?

 

Лёшка опустил голову ещё ниже, так что Вик видел только грязную макушку, и пробормотал что-то неразборчиво.

 

– Что?!

– А где? – горячее дыхание Вика обжигало кожу. От внезапно накатившей слабости подгибались колени. Лёшка с трудом поднял голову и заставил себя взглянуть на брата. Его лицо было близко-близко: под смуглыми скулами перекатывались желваки, ноздри трепетали, рот сжат в тонкую полоску. Лёшке до одури захотелось привстать на цыпочки и прижаться к бледным губам, чтобы смягчить их жёсткий изгиб. Он уже качнулся вперёд, но Вик вдруг отпустил его и вернулся на бревна, опять доставая сигареты и закуривая.

Он уже успел взять себя в руки и немного успокоиться.

– В Ставрополье. А где именно тебе знать необязательно. В общем, сиди впредь дома и никуда не высовывайся. Понял?

 

Лёшка рассеяно кивнул:

– А там спокойно?

– Да, – Вик, помня ещё того Лёшку – бесхитростного, искреннего и послушного, переживающего за всех и вся – не почувствовал подвоха и спокойно закурил, уверенный, что вопрос улажен, и пацан, как всегда, беспрекословно послушает его. Зажав сигарету зубами, Вик, щурясь от дыма, похлопал по карманам, в поисках телефона.

 

– Тогда я поеду туда.

– Что?! – вторая за вечер сигарета полетела на землю, рассыпая в траве оранжевые искры. Решив, что он что-то не так понял, Вик тряхнул головой и устало потёр лицо. – Так. Давай успокоимся и всё обсудим.

– Нечего обсуждать. Я здесь больше не останусь.

Лёшка сказал это тихо и спокойно, но в тоне ясно слышались упрямство и непоколебимая решимость.

 

Вик посмотрел удивлённо. В свете уличного фонаря Лёшкино лицо, из-за резких теней, казалось взрослым и немного усталым.

Он сильно вырос и изменился. Стал не то что чужим. Просто другим. Этот подросток ничем не напоминал того мелкого тощего пацана – доверчивого и наивного – каким Вик впервые увидел его семь лет назад. Даже взгляд стал другим – настороженным и в то же время упрямым.

Но таким, повзрослевшим и немного незнакомым, Лёшка тоже нравился ему.

 

– Что тебя не устраивает? – Вик попытался сменить тактику и поговорить спокойно, подкупив пацана мягким тоном и «взрослым» отношением. Раньше это всегда срабатывало. – Доучивайся здесь. Ты умный парень и прекрасно понимаешь, что на данный момент это лучший вариант.

 

Но Лёшка, к удивлению Вика, не поддался, не растаял от счастья и благодарности, что брат заговорил с ним на равных. Напротив, его губы дрогнули и вместо восторженной улыбки, сложились в чуть насмешливый изгиб:

– Где «здесь»? В деревне только девятилетка. Всё равно или в райцентр, или в город ехать.

– В городе тебе делать нечего, – Вик вернул голосу твёрдость.

– А в райцентре мне что делать?! Ещё три года тут грязь месить?

– Ничего с тобой не случится. Не так уж тут и скучно.

– Да? Что же тогда сам-то не приезжаешь?

– Ну приехал же.

– Ага, – в Лёшкином голосе зазвучала насмешка. – Если бы я не убежал, ты бы так и не появился!

– Всё! Хватит! – Вик раздражённо взъерошил короткий ёжик волос. Он устал. Устал от беспокойства. Хоть Лёшка и оставил бабе Зине записку, что с ним все в порядке, это не исключало вероятности, что он влипнет в какие-нибудь неприятности или наткнётся на очередных отморозков. Устал от нескольких бессонных ночей. От этого бесконечного, бессмысленного спора. Он был удивлён и растерян от Лёшкиного неожиданного упрямства. Хотелось в баню – расслабиться, смыть с себя пот и грязь дороги – пожрать, наконец, с аппетитом и завалиться спать. И Вик решил схитрить: временно отступить, пойти на компромисс, а потом, постепенно, додавить пацана, подчинить своей воле.

– Давай договоримся. Ты год учишься спокойно, никуда не сбегаешь, ведёшь себя хорошо, а на следующее лето я приеду, и мы всё обсудим.

 

Вик был уверен, что весь этот бунт – временное явление, способ достучаться, заставить его приехать. И в этом он сам виноват. Действительно, не надо было прятаться и тянуть время. Нужно было сделать вид, что ничего не произошло и продолжать вести себя с Лёшкой, как с братом. Но ещё не всё потеряно. Впереди целый месяц отпуска. Вик всегда был для Лёшки непререкаемым авторитетом, так что за это время легко сумеет перебороть его глупое подростковое упрямство. А в течение года будет «дожимать» телефонными звонками. За это время Лёшка перебесится, успокоится. Потом Вик опять приедет и проследит, чтобы Лёшка остался в деревне.

 

– Обещаешь?

– Что? – увлёкшись расчётом ходов, Вик совсем забыл о самом предмете своих размышлений, который не сводил с его лица напряжённого взгляда, пытаясь угадать, о чём он думает.

– Точно приедешь?

– Сказал же.

– И сейчас не уедешь?

– Да.

– И в город не сбежишь?

– Ты чего привязался?

– Хочу быть уверенным.

– Обещаю.

– Договорились, – Лёшка повеселел. – Ты этот месяц проводишь со мной и приезжаешь следующим летом. А я обещаю весь год сидеть тихо и ни слова не говорить о своём отъезде.

– По рукам.

 

Каждый из них решил, что повернул ситуацию в свою пользу. Довольные собой они пожали друг другу руки – Лёшка с серьёзным и даже немного торжественным видом, Вик снисходительно усмехаясь. Потом Вик потрепал Лёшку по грязной макушке и чуть подтолкнул в сторону калитки:

– Ладно, пошли, а то баня простынет.

 

Настроение – в предвкушении парилки, вкусного ужина, удобной постели – быстро поползло вверх. Впереди его ждал целый месяц безделья и беззаботного отдыха с друзьями, пивом и девочками.  

 

Но если бы Вик знал, на что подписался, и что это будет самый долгий и мучительный месяц его жизни – он бы ни за что не попался в эту ловушку.

______________________________

* Миклухо-Маклай Н.Н. (5 [17] июля 1846 года – 2 [14] апреля 1888 года) – российский этнограф, антрополог, биолог и путешественник.

* чехи – жаргонное название чеченцев.


	23. Chapter 23

23

 

***

В предбаннике стоял одуряющий банный дух: непередаваемая смесь запахов влажного пара, душистых берёзовых веток, прогоревших дров и раскалённых камней.

 

Вик зашёл первым – чуть пригнув голову, чтобы не стукнуться о притолоку – и, не оборачиваясь, бросил через плечо:

– Раздевайся.

Лёшка, неожиданно смутившись, застыл на пороге и спросил чуть заикаясь:

– М-мы вместе мыться будем?

– Проблемы? – Вик посмотрел удивлённо.

Лёшка смутился ещё больше. Мучительно покраснел, так что даже уши запылали. Хорошо, что Вик повернулся спиной, начав раздеваться, и Лёшка сумел выдавить из себя:

– Н-нет.

– Хорошо.

Больше не обращая внимания на Лёшку – который так и стоял у двери, нерешительно переминаясь с ноги на ногу и теребя пуговицу на рубашке – Вик расстегнул форменную куртку, повесил на крючок прибитой у двери деревянной вешалки, и потянул за ворот футболку.

 

Не в силах отвести от Вика взгляд и, в то же время, боясь быть пойманным на подглядывании, Лёшка исподтишка разглядывал бугрящиеся бицепсы, перекатывающиеся на спине под смуглой кожей узлы мускулов, желобок позвоночника на пояснице, накачанные ягодицы, сильные ноги.

 

Сняв футболку, Вик сел на лавку и начал расшнуровывать берцы. Наступив на пятку, стянул ботинки, носки. Аккуратно поставил обувь под лавку, поднялся и взялся за ширинку.

 

Когда Вик, расстегнув штаны, начал снимать их, Лёшка, судорожно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

Слишком давно он хотел увидеть тело Вика, представляя в мечтах, как касается его голой кожи, и теперь был просто не в силах справиться с переполняющими его эмоциями.

 

*

Однажды, примерно год назад, Лёшка случайно услышал разговор бабы Зины с соседкой. Та спрашивала, не женился ли племянник. Лёшку словно обухом по голове ударили. Он испугался, вдруг ясно осознав, что рано или поздно Витя обязательно женится. И тогда Лёшка совсем не будет ему нужен. Поэтому, пока не поздно, нужно действовать. Соблазнить Витю, как только тот приедет.

Лёшка был уверен, что сумеет показать, доказать, что МОЖЕТ дать многое, что готов на все. И Витя поймёт, что кроме Лёшки ему никто не нужен.

 

Но Витя все не ехал. Время уходило. И Лёшка, всё так же с нетерпением ожидая его звонка, каждый раз испуганно замирал, боясь, что тот сообщит о своей женитьбе.

Устав от напряжённого ожидания, Лёшка наконец решил, что сам поедет к Вите и будет всё время рядом, постоянно напоминая о себе. Станет для него незаменим.

Но на дорогу нужны деньги. Тогда Лёшка, не откладывая дела в долгий ящик, устроился подрабатывать на ферму. А чтобы не было скучно, уговорил приятеля Ваську пойти с ним, пообещав, что как только они найдут Витю, поедут потом на море.

 

В мечтах все было гладко и просто: накопив за год денег, они купят билеты и уедут к Вите. Потом все вместе будут купаться в море – которое они с Васей никогда не видели – загорать, гулять. За это время Лёшка сумеет показать насколько Вите будет с ним лучше, чем без него. И, при лучшем раскладе, отправив Васю домой, Лёшка останется с братом. Либо Лёшка тоже пока уедет, но через год, обязательно вернётся и поступит учиться где-нибудь рядом с Витей.

Первый вариант был предпочтительней, но и второй был неплох, и Лёшка не сомневался в успешном его воплощении.

 

Все оказалось не так просто, как он рассчитывал. В железнодорожных кассах дородная кассирша, с накрашенными ярко-голубыми тенями веками, строго глянула на Лёшку и потребовала паспорт.

Даже если бы Лёшка догадался захватить его с собой, Васе было только тринадцать и требуемого документа у него не было. Лёшка извинился и отошёл от окошка, сопровождаемый внимательным взглядом.

Два дня промаявшись на вокзале, пытаясь сесть зайцами в проходящие поезда, они познакомились с местной шпаной. И один из них – Герыч, что был там за главного – посоветовал добираться электричками. А так же научил, как незаметно сесть на товарняк или пробраться в тамбур пассажирского состава.

 

Отъехав километров двести, Лёшка обнаружил, что у него пропали все деньги, кроме нескольких мелких купюр, которые он переложил в джинсы, когда покупал чай и пирожки в привокзальном буфете. Толстенькая же пачка банкнот – почти всё, что они заработали с Васей за год – пропала безвозвратно. Лёшка – не теряя веры в человечество – предпочитал думать, что потерял их. Но в глубине души жило подозрение, что деньги украли новые приятели.

Решив пока не говорить об этом Васе, чтобы не расстраивать, Лёшка понадеялся, что сумеет найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. Раз уж им не продали билеты, и они добираются на перекладных – деньги на проезд теперь не нужны – а на еду он сможет заработать, подвязавшись, например, грузчиком на вокзале.

 

Их задержали через сутки. Сняли с машины на посту ГАИ, когда – не сумев сесть на поезд – они вышли на трассу, где их подобрал один из дальнобойщиков.

 

Всё остальное слилось для Лёшки в одно размытое пятно: детская комната, лекция инспектора по делам несовершеннолетних, попытки выяснить кто они и откуда, страх, что его вернут отцу, нагрянувший ОМОН в составе из трёх человек – в черных масках и с автоматами. Один из которых, как выяснилось позже, был Голованов – сослуживец Вити. 

Лёшка пришёл в себя, только когда из разговора понял, что Голованов везёт его в деревню. И что Витя уже там.

 

И вот, когда цель так близка, и Витя оказался рядом, Лёшка растерялся. Слишком неожиданно-быстро всё складывалось в помощь его плану. Не только встретившись с Витей, но и оказавшись наедине с ним в бане, Лёшка испугался – вдруг сделает что-то не так, или Вите не понравится его угловатое тело.

Но, как говорится, «пока не попробуешь, не узнаешь». Сколько не тяни время, а действовать надо.

 

*

Вик давно ушёл в парилку. Лёшка быстро разделся и открыл дверь. Послышалось шипение, над раскалёнными камнями взметнулся клуб пара, заполняя всё помещение и ударяя в лицо. Лёшка остановился на пороге, пытаясь разглядеть сквозь мутную пелену, где Витя. Но в свете единственной тусклой лампочки над дверью ничего не было видно.

Почти рядом, но немного сбоку, послышался недовольный голос:

– Дверь закрой! Всю баню выстудишь… Иди сюда.

 

Лёшка поспешно закрыл дверь и вслепую пошёл на голос. Но не успел сделать и пары шагов, как невидимая рука ухватила за запястье:

– Осторожно! Не видишь, кипяток?

Лёшка напряжённо вгляделся в густой пар. Прямо перед ним в ушате с кипятком мок берёзовый веник.

Вик потянул Лёшку на себя – обходя ушат – и тут же чуть подтолкнул вперёд, к полоку:

– Ложись. Попарю.

Осторожно забравшись на нижний полок, Лёшка растянулся животом на горячих досках.

 

Пополоскав веник в кипятке, Вик встряхнул его – отчего по парилке поплыл одуряющий запах – и провёл, поглаживая самым кончиком, от головы до пяток и обратно. Потом, слегка похлёстывая, прошёлся вдоль выпирающих позвонков, по торчащим лопаткам и рёбрам. Сначала медленно, чуть похлопывая, постепенно увеличивая скорость и силу удара. Заходя на третий круг, Вик уже хлестал, оставляя красные распаренные отметины на спине и боках. Когда он, спустившись на ягодицы, ударил сначала по одной, потом по другой половинке, Лёшка дрогнул мышцами, сжимая попу, и заёрзал на месте, почувствовав зарождающееся в паху напряжение. Но Вик уже хлестал его по тощим ногам.

 

К тому времени, когда Вик велел перевернуться, Лёшка уже совсем успокоился, разморённый паром и хлёсткими ударами берёзового веника.

 

Ещё немного похлестав Лёшку по груди и ногам, Вик напоследок погладил его по всему телу кончиком веника и протянул руку, помогая встать.

Осторожно поднявшись, Лёшка еле устоял на ногах. Ему казалось, что из него вынули все кости. Или они расплавились под ударами пропаренных берёзовых веток. Хотелось лечь в предбаннике на лавку, вытянуться в блаженной истоме и не шевелиться.

 

– Теперь ты.

Вик макнул веник в ушат, сунул Лёшке в руку и занял его место на полоке, с наслаждением растянувшись на досках и прикрыв глаза.

 

Лёшка встрепенулся, словно очнувшись ото сна.  Судорожно вцепился в веник и провёл, едва касаясь смуглой кожи, жадно рассматривая широкую спину, крепкие ягодицы и длинные мускулистые ноги, покрытые светлыми волосками.

Это не тощее Васькино тело. И даже не сосед-тракторист.

 

– Сильнее, – Вик приподнял голову и недовольно глянул на Лёшку. – Что ты бьёшь, как девчонка.

Но у Лёшки не было сил. Ему хотелось не хлестать веником, а пройтись по этому телу руками, чтобы прочувствовать каждый его изгиб, каждую мышцу.

 

Вик, списав Лёшкину заторможенность на усталость, встал и забрал у него веник.

– Ладно, хватит. Домывайся и отдыхай.

 

К тому времени, когда Лёшка, вымывшись, окатил себя водой, Вик, допарившись, взялся за мыло.

Жар чуть спал, пар разошёлся, и Лёшке отлично было видно каждое его движение.

Облизав пересохшие губы, Лёшка подошёл к Вику и решительно забрал у него мочалку, покрытую мыльной пеной:

– Давай помогу.

Привстав на цыпочки, провёл по плечам, по бугрящейся мышцами спине, бокам, скользнул на живот. Придвинулся ближе, прижимаясь сзади почти вплотную, дыша Вику между лопаток. Круговыми движениями прошёлся по кубикам пресса. Мыльной рукой, раскрыв ладонь, вкруг обвёл выпирающую грудную мышцу, иногда чуть задевая сосок подушечкой большого пальца. А мочалкой медленно повёл вниз, по невидимой для него из-за спины дорожке, к границе паховых волос. И вздрогнул, когда вдруг, будто железными наручниками, его запястья обхватили сильными пальцами и отвели руки в стороны.

– Дальше я сам. Иди – одевайся.

 

Лёшка закусил губу, посмотрел на прямую, словно каменную спину. Вздохнул и, ополоснув в тазике руки, молча пошёл к двери. Но на пороге замешкался, ожидая, может, Вик передумает. Но посмотрев на спокойный, ничего не выражающий профиль, старательно трущего бока Вика, опустил голову и вышел из парилки.

– Посиди немного и иди в дом. Скажи бабке, пусть чай ставит, – донеслось вдогонку.

 

Закрыв дверь, Лёшка обвёл мутным взглядом предбанник.

На лавке двумя ровными стопками была разложена чистая одежда – пока они парились, баба Зина принесла смену белья. Едва обтеревшись полотенцем, Лёшка оделся, дрожащими руками с трудом натягивая на влажное тело штаны и рубашку. Немного подождал, прислушиваясь к грохоту жестяного тазика и звуку льющейся воды. Но Вик всё не появлялся. Лёшка вздохнул и вышел на улицу.

 

*

Вик долго, старательно мылся. С силой вжимая мочалку, тёр кожу, задумчиво глядя в одну точку на бревенчатой, потемневшей от копоти и пара стене бани. Ополоснувшись из ковшика, напоследок вылил на голову два тазика холодной воды, чтобы окончательно успокоиться и унять возбуждение.

Хорошо, что удалось выдворить Лёшку без разговоров. И что тот стоял позади и не видел его полунапрягшийся член.

 

Домывшись, ещё раз похлестал себя веником, облился прохладной водой, и наконец вышел из парилки.

Навстречу с лавки вскочил Лёшка.

– Почему ты здесь? – Вик, стараясь не дёргаться, плавным движением подхватил с вешалки банное полотенце и стал неторопливо вытираться, не показывая, что ему хочется прикрыться, словно стыдливой девице, и в то же время, расправляя его так, чтобы оно свисало вниз, прикрывая спереди почти до колен. – Я просил чай.

– Чайник закипел. И ужин собрали. Тебя долго не было. Я квас принёс.

– Спасибо.

 

Обернув полотенце вокруг бёдер, Вик взял кувшин – его глиняные бока запотели в жарком воздухе, вырвавшемся из раскрытой двери парилки, и покрылись прозрачными капельками влаги – стараясь не замечать, что Лёшка словно специально задержал руку, задевая его пальцы. Во рту внезапно пересохло. Вик жадно, громко сглатывая, выпил сразу больше половины, кожей чувствуя заворожённый взгляд, который Лёшка не отводил от его запрокинутого горла с резко дёргающимся вверх-вниз кадыком.


	24. Chapter 24

24

 

***

– Да он просто издевается!

 

Вик попытался закурить на ходу, но зажигалка прыгала в дрожащих пальцах. Пройдя метров десять, он остановился на небольшом, с полметра, обрывчике возле реки и наконец прикурил. Плотно обхватив фильтр губами, раздражённо затянулся и шумно выдохнул, выпуская струйки дыма через ноздри.

 

Солнце подошло к зениту. Лучи жарко припекали голову и плечи, жадно облизывая голую кожу. Казалось, что раскалённый воздух звенит. За речкой, над полем, что виднелось между двумя перелесками, поднималось марево. Кусты, росшие по краю, расплывались и плавно изгибались в его гуще, будто плывя в густом сахарном сиропе. Вик прищурился, глядя на это медленное, ленивое колыхание и на блики солнца, что плясали на водной глади речки, вспыхивая яркими искрами – то тут, то там – слепя глаза.

 

Зажав сигарету большим и указательным пальцем, затянулся торопливо и жадно, делая подряд три вдоха и почти не отрывая фильтр от губ. Тонкая папиросная бумага затрещала, мгновенно сгорая под стремительно бегущим огоньком тлеющего табака. Бросив под ноги скуренный до фильтра бычок и зло вдавив его каблуком в землю, Вик шагнул в сторону берега. Из-под ног в разные стороны брызнули кузнечики и, приземлившись в паре шагов, опять громко застрекотали.

 

Возле кустов ивы, росших не только вдоль пологого берега, но и в самой речке, Вик разделся. Сложил одежду в небольшой ямке под стволом поваленного бурей старого тополя, придавил сверху ботинками и с разбегу бросился в реку. Тёплая как парное молоко вода обхватила тело. Ласково, словно руки матери, поглаживая со всех сторон. И хотя Вик предпочёл бы прыгнуть в прорубь, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы немного успокоиться.

Проплыв под водой несколько метров, Вик вынырнул на середине реки, фыркая и отплёвываясь. И поплыл против несильного течения, вскидывая руки, мощными гребками проталкивая воду от себя, окунаясь с головой и тут же выныривая, продвигаясь вперёд резкими рывками.

 

Проплыв вверх несколько километров и наконец почувствовав блаженную усталость, от которой радостно пел каждый мускул, Вик перевернулся на спину и лёг на воду, позволяя течению нести себя обратно. Вода, тихо покачиваясь, как детская колыбель, убаюкивала, навевая сон и принося спокойствие. В чистом, без единого облачка, ослепительно голубом небе маленькой, едва различимой точкой порхал жаворонок. Его песня звонко разлеталась вокруг: над полем, речкой и перелесками. Вот он взметнулся ещё выше, казалось, желая достать до солнца, и кинулся камнем вниз, в колосящуюся, уже наливающуюся золотистым цветом пшеницу.

 

Вик прикрыл глаза. Но полуденное солнце всё равно проникало сквозь подрагивающие веки и сомкнутые ресницы. Рой золотистых мушек весело плясал на фоне просвечивающего через веки красного света. Но это не мешало размышлениям. Вику хотелось разобраться в происходящем: в себе, в смутном беспокойстве, царапающемся внутри, пугающей реакции на Лёшкины выходки, которыми тот целенаправленно вот уже неделю изводил его.

 

*

Ни в детстве, ни будучи подростком, Вик никогда не отличался особой стыдливостью. Ему и раньше даже в голову не приходило, что можно стесняться раздеться при пацанах. А за годы службы он совсем перестал смущаться вида обнажённого тела. Ведь оно то же оружие – тренированное и иногда смертельно опасное. К тому же, когда приходится с десятком парней неделями вместе есть, справлять нужду, мыться, спать вповалку, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, чтобы не замёрзнуть, когда знаешь всю подноготную каждого из них, когда доверять им в бою так же как себе – начинаешь воспринимать товарищей, как что-то единое с тобой. Странно после этого стесняться раздеться в их присутствии.

Вик привык, что радуясь успехам, выказывая одобрение, они обнимали друг друга, хлопали по плечам или щеке, или даже заднице. Но никто не вкладывал в это никакого сексуально подтекста. В своём отделении они были очень близки между собой, но это было боевое братство.

 

Тогда почему же под напряжённым взглядом такого родного и вроде бы изученного вдоль и поперёк Лёшки, Вик – даже одетый, застёгнутый на все пуговицы – чувствовал себя как-то странно, словно не в своей тарелке?

Ему иногда казалось, что за то время, что они не виделись, Лёшку подменили. Он стал совершенно другим – непонятным и неузнаваемым. Но как только Вик, вроде бы, окончательно убеждался в этих кардинальных переменах, вдруг сквозь непривычный, незнакомый взгляд пробивался свет прежнего обожания и восхищения, возвращая в прошлое.

 

Эти перемены будоражили. Вику казалось, что его кидают то в огонь, то в ледяную воду. Напряжение нарастало с каждым днём. И к концу недели между ними чуть ли не искрило.

 

Расслабиться с пивом и девочками, как он планировал, Вику так и не удалось. Лёшка не отходил от него ни на шаг, таскаясь за ним следом: и в райцентр – где теперь жил со своей женой Юрка – под предлогом, что приятель Вася хочет увидеть брата, а Лёшка едет за компанию; и в город – куда они съездили вдвоём, чтобы сходить на кладбище к матери.

 

Последний раз секс у Вика был почти четыре месяца назад, когда он расстался с очередной подружкой, той самой Иркой – мастерицей минета и обладательницей непомерного сексуального аппетита. Понятно, что её не устраивал вечно отсутствующий любовник, появляющийся пару раз в неделю, а то и реже. Промучившись с полгода, девушка дала ему от ворот поворот. Но Вика это обстоятельство не сильно расстроило. А вернее, просто не задело. Всё это время он почти не вылезал из командировок, так что постоянные физические нагрузки, адреналин бурлящий в крови во время очередной операции не давали почувствовать отсутствие сексуальной разрядки. Хотя он – совершенно не жалея о самой Ирке – иногда вспоминал её качественные отсосы. Причём последнее время все чаще. Отоспавшись в отпуске и уже устав отдыхать – тело будоражило постоянное возбуждение. Хоть дрочи, словно подросток, которому не даёт ни одна тёлка.

 

Ещё и Лёшка... Каждый раз, стоило им остаться наедине, он норовил задеть, провести рукой, прижаться всем телом – отчего Вика пронизывало насквозь и напрягалось в паху.

 

Поначалу Вик думал, что всё это случайно и в действиях пацана нет никакого «второго дна». Он привык воспринимать Лёшку как ребёнка. А тот с детства любил ластиться, словно кошак. Просто Вик не переносил этих «телячьих нежностей» и пресекал попытки на корню. А вот с матерью Лёшка часто сидел в обнимку. Она гладила его по голове, сюсюкалась.

Поэтому Вик был уверен в невинности действий Лёшки. А его собственная реакция на это просто результат воспалённого воображения и, непонятно откуда взявшихся, извращённых желаний.

 

Но сегодня Вик понял – Лёшка прекрасно осознает, как действуют эти прикосновения. И специально доводит его – то ли издевается, то ли мстит.

 

*

В первое же воскресенье после приезда Вика, они собрались на рыбалку. Встали затемно. Стараясь не греметь в кухне, нарезали бутерброды, налили чай и, прихватив в сенях заготовленные с вечера удочки и банку червей, вышли на улицу.

В овраге стелился мутный туман. Утренняя роса холодила ноги. И пока они добрались до места – к дальней излучине, где Черёмушка из мелкой речушки превращалась довольно глубокую реку с несильным течением – Лёшкины джинсы промокли почти до колен. К тому же он умудрился провалиться одной ногой в воду, поскользнувшись на топком берегу возле моста. Вик, в камуфляжных штанах, заправленных в берцы, только посмеивался над ним и его непонятной блажью вместо кирзачей или резиновых сапог обуть кроссовки.

 

Расположившись на берегу, размотали удочки. Пока Лёшка, задумчиво улыбаясь, втыкал в илистое дно рогатины и пристраивал удилища, Вик пошёл в ближайший лесок – с трёх сторон окружающий излучину и полностью скрывающий её от посторонних взглядов – собрать дров для костра, чтобы они могли обсушиться. Когда Вик вернулся со второй партией дров, Лёшка – завернувшись в покрывало – спал возле разведённого костра.

 

Накануне вечером они играли в футбол, выиграв у «заречных» 2:0. Потом, завалившись в кровати, проговорили полночи. Вернее в основном говорил Лёшка, а Вик внимательно слушал, иногда отрывисто бросая пару слов. Наконец угомонившись, Лёшка уснул. А через два часа они уже встали, чтобы идти на речку.

 

Поэтому Вик не стал его будить. Хотя мокрые джинсы всё же нужно было просушить. Осторожно, чтобы не потревожить, Вик откинул покрывало и, чуть сдвинув футболку вверх, расстегнул ширинку. Приподнял бедра, поддерживая Лёшку под ягодицы, и стянул штаны с задницы. Громко сглотнул, отчего-то заволновавшись, и поддёрнул обратно приспустившиеся трусы, нечаянно задев кончиками пальцев обнажённую кожу.

 

Лёшка заворочался, но глаза не открыл.

Быстро стянув с ног мокрые джинсы и носки, Вик опять завернул Лёшку в покрывало.

Развесил всё возле костра и сел рядом, закурив.

 

Выкурив две сигареты, поднялся, сходил за водой к бившему недалеко в леске ключу, принёс ещё дров, натянул тент – солнце, высоко поднявшись над горизонтом, давно высушило росу и теперь нещадно припекало. И, видя, что пацан так и спит, за это время даже не поменяв позы, ушёл к реке, караулить удочки. Но рыба играла где-то на середине реки, а к берегу не подплывала. Не дождавшись поклёвки, Вик стал задрёмывать.

 

На поляне, прямо за спиной, натужно гудел шмель, трудясь над ядовито-жёлтым цветком одуванчика. В лесу куковала кукушка. Лёгкий ветерок лениво перебирал ветви берёз, будто расчёсывал длинные косы.

 

Шелест листвы, тихий плеск воды – действовали не хуже снотворного. Глаза неудержимо закрывались, голова клонилась на грудь. Когда она под собственной тяжестью резко падала вниз, отдаваясь лёгкой болью в шее, Вик вздрагивал и распрямлялся. Какое-то время смотрел на воду мутным взглядом, старательно раскрывая глаза и пытаясь удержаться в вертикальном положении, но буквально через минуту опять задрёмывал.

 

В конце концов, не видя смысла мучиться, Вик встал, снял футболку, кинул на куст ивы, вплотную подступивший к воде. Зачерпывая пригоршнями воду, ополоснул лицо и шею. Провёл мокрыми ладонями по волосам, зачёсывая назад короткий светлый «ёжик». Вода немного взбодрила. Встряхнувшись, словно мокрый пёс, Вик закрепил на рогатине удочку и пошёл к Лёшке под навес.

 

*

Лёшку разбудила надоедливая муха. Она ползала по виску с прилипшей потной прядкой и лезла в лицо. Не открывая глаз, Лёшка махнул рукой, сгоняя её. Муха отлетела в сторону, но тут же села обратно. Поползла по щеке, перебралась на кончик носа, щекоча его лапками. Лёшка сморщился. Чихнул. С силой потёр зудящий нос и открыл глаза.

 

Вместо белёного потолка спальни перед ним чуть колыхалось брезентовое полотнище тента. Лёшка сел, недоуменно оглядываясь по сторонам, вспоминая, что они с Виком пришли сюда рано утром рыбачить. И что он, когда развёл костёр, прилёг, протянув ноги поближе к огню, чтобы просушить вымокшие штанины, неприятно холодившие ноги. Теперь джинсы и носки висели возле потухшего уже костра. Рядом стояли кроссовки.

Лёшка пошевелил голыми ступнями прикрытыми углом покрывала и оглянулся через плечо.

 

Вик лежал рядом, в тени тента, отодвинувшись к самому краю покрывала.

Одна рука закинута вверх, закрывая локтем глаза, другая на животе, мерно поднимаясь в такт ровному дыханию. Левая нога согнута в колене.

 

Лёшка перевернулся на бок и – облокотившись на руку и подперев ладонью голову – стал осторожно разглядывать его.

 

Короткий ёжик светлых волос, высокие скулы, твёрдый подбородок, загорелый, накачанный торс – с ярко очерченными грудными мышцами и светло-коричневыми сосками – узкие бёдра, сильные ноги в камуфляжных штанах и ботинках с высоким берцем на шнуровке – ну точно Дольф Лунгренд в «Универсальном солдате». Этот фильм Лёшка не раз смотрел в детстве с пацанами.

 

– Вик, – Лёшка позвал шёпотом, едва двигая губами. Замер, вслушиваясь в звучание и опять повторил, уже чуть громче, немного растягивая «и», словно пробуя на вкус. – Ви-и-ик. 

 

Так называл Витю Голованов. И Лёшке очень понравилось это имя. Оно очень шло Вите. В нём была сила и надёжность. И оно словно отделяло прошлого Витю, который был для маленького Лёшки как брат, от настоящего. Того, кому хотелось отдавать себя. Потому что теперь Лёшка не мыслил себя иначе. Он хотел, чтобы всё было как в его снах. Хотел трогать его. И чтобы Вик трогал его. Хотел этих сильных рук, мускулистого тела, твёрдых губ. Хотел почувствовать его вкус и запах.

 

Лёшка сам не заметил, как подтянувшись на локте, придвинулся к Вику. Близко-близко. Почти касаясь бока. И – замирая от волнения, ощущения собственного безрассудства, желания и страха – начал медленно склоняться к его лицу…

 

Ему казалось, что он уже долго, очень долго, приближается к Витиным губам. Может, уже весь день прошёл, и наступил вечер. А он все никак не может прикоснуться к ним. Лёшка судорожно, со всхлипом вздохнул. По тому, как его собственное дыхание тут же вернулось обратно, понял, что осталось немного. Ещё несколько миллиметров и он почувствует губы Вика…

 

Жёсткие пальцы вплелись в пряди на затылке и сжались в кулак. Лёшка вздрогнул и широко распахнул глаза.

Вик не спал. Он лежал почти не изменив позы. Только рука, которой он прикрывал глаза, теперь была закинута за голову, а второй рукой – что раньше покоилась на животе – удерживал Лёшку за волосы.

 

Потянув чуть вверх, Вик отодвинул Лёшку от себя. Заглянул в лицо и, несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений, молча смотрел на приоткрытые губы. Внимательно, не отрывая напряжённого взгляда. И Лёшке на миг показалось, что сейчас Вик сам поцелует его. Он даже вновь закрыл глаза, ожидая, что вот-вот Вик притянет его к себе, прижмётся, решительно раздвигая языком губы и по-хозяйски проникая в рот. И Лёшка подчинится. Впустит. Потрётся об него своим языком. И может, даже рискнёт в ответ толкнуться ему в рот…

 

Но Вик всё не целовал. Лёшка чуть приоткрыл веки и посмотрел сквозь ресницы.

Вик смотрел всё так же пристально, не мигая. И не двигался с места. Лёшка громко сглотнул, облизал пересохшие от волнения губы и придвинулся вплотную. Перекинул ногу через Витино бедро, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, и положил ладонь на грудь: твёрдую словно камень, и горячую, как прогретый на солнце гранит. Под гладкой кожей, которая, казалось, жгла Лёшке ладонь, чувствовались стальные мускулы, под которыми с равной периодичностью стучало словно набат: «Бум… Бум… Бум…».

Лёшка замер, прислушиваясь к биению сердца, и качнулся вперёд, чуть поморщившись от боли в затылке от натянутых волос. И прижался к его рту.

Вик от неожиданности дёрнулся, закидывая голову назад, и разжал кулак, выпуская Лёшкины волосы.

 

Ободрённый полученной свободой, Лёшка осмелел. Захватив нижнюю губу, чуть пососал её. Потом провёл языком по верхней и толкнулся в уголок рта. Тем временем рука соскользнула с груди и погладила бок и бедро.

 

Когда Лёшка накрыл ладонью член, Вик очнулся. Скинув с себя пацана, вскочил. Отошёл на пару шагов. Вернулся. Встал вплотную к Лёшке, нависая над ним, как скала. Выставив указательный палец, ткнул несколько раз куда-то в воздух, пытаясь что-то сказать. Но, так и не произнеся ни слова, махнул рукой и быстрым шагом пошёл вдоль берега.

 

Лёшка приподнялся, опираясь на локоть, и громко крикнул вслед, вспугивая сидевшую на дереве сороку:

– Не забудь, ты обещал, что не уедешь до конца отпуска, что бы ни случилось.

 

Вик притормозил, будто споткнулся. Качнул головой, и Лёшка услышал, как он пробормотал: «Поганец», – и, так и не обернувшись, пошёл дальше.

 

Хитро улыбнувшись, Лёшка с наслаждением потянулся, довольный собой.

Это он хорошо придумал, взять с Вика слово.

 

Пока ещё, конечно, Вик не привык к такому. Но он явно реагирует на его прикосновения. Нехилый бугор в паху, под Лёшкиными пальцами – самый лучший тому свидетель. За месяц Лёшка сумеет добиться взаимности. По крайней мере, очень сильно постарается. А на следующий год Вик разрешит поехать учиться рядом с ним. Они снимут квартиру. Будут жить вдвоём. По вечерам Лёшка будет ждать Вика. В выходные они будут ходить в кино, в парк. А ночью…

 

Лёшка вздохнул, прикрыл ресницы и, расставив пошире согнутые в коленях ноги, скользнул рукой под резинку трусов, обхватывая ладонью напряжённый член…

 

Сорока, успокоенная наступившей тишиной, перелетела поближе. Перепрыгнула на самую нижнюю ветку и, склонив голову набок, с любопытством уставилась чёрным, блестящим словно лакированная бусина глазом на распластанного на земле человека.

 

*

Вик вернулся часа через два. Уже в футболке и маленьким ведёрком в руках, в котором плавали три огольца и карасик. Лёшка к этому времени успел вновь развести костёр – раздув тлеющие угли – и навесить котелок, чтобы вскипятить воду.

 

– Есть хочешь?

 

Лёшка неопределённо пожал плечами и чуть кивнул.

 

– Картошку почисть. В рюкзаке, в пакете, – Вик мотнул головой в сторону навеса. – И луковицу возьми.

 

Сам, тем временем, достав огольцов, очистил от чешуи, промыл и как есть – непотрошеных, с головами – бросил в котелок. Взял карасика – небольшого, чуть меньше ладони – одним резким, почти незаметным движением вспорол брюхо, вываливая внутренности в ведро.

 

Над поляной поплыл муторный запах крови, ила и сырой рыбы.

Лёшка судорожно сглотнул и отвернулся. Быстро подхватил пакет с картошкой, миску, нож, и пошёл в лес к ручью.

 

Когда он вернулся с чищенной и порезанной картошкой, от бурлящего над костром котелка уже шёл одуряющий аромат костра и ухи. От которого подводило в голодных спазмах живот, а рот невольно заполнялся слюной.

 

Через полчаса они жадно, не успевая дуть в ложки, обжигая языки, хлебали пахнущую дымом уху. Пока Лёшка, скребя ложкой по стенкам котелка, доедал остатки, Вик сунул в горячую золу остывающего костра банку тушёнки. Подождал немного и, посчитав достаточным для разогрева, выкатил её из костра, толкая палкой. Придерживая банку за почерневшие от жара бока, вскрыл жестянку ножом и, отогнув крышку с неровными, словно зубы акулы краями, поддел кусочек волокнистого мяса кончиком ножа. Молча съел половину, долго и тщательно пережёвывая, остальное отдал Лёшке. Вытер нож и поднялся.

– Прибери тут.

Сам пошёл к удочкам. Собрать снасти.

 

Домой вернулись к вечеру. Когда солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом. А вместо ожидаемой прохлады на землю легло душное одеяло наэлектризованного плотного воздуха. Собиралась гроза. Время от времени вдалеке вспыхивали зарницы. Когда подошли к селу, за дальним лесом загрохотало: раскатисто и глухо.

Вик, пропустив Лёшку вперёд, шёл следом, почти не замечая ничего вокруг. В голове, путаясь и перескакивая с одного на другое, метались мысли.

 

*

Вик не стал бы утверждать, что Лёшка понравился ему с первой встречи, когда восемь лет назад его поставили перед фактом наличия новых членов семьи, вторгшихся в тесный мирок, где они долго жили вдвоём с матерью. Но мелкий шкет сумел очень быстро завоевать его расположение. Хоть Вик и не признавал этого, но он всегда был очень сильно привязан к Лёшке. Наверное, даже любил. Но любил как БРАТА! Откуда же теперь взялась эта извращённая, неправильная реакция на пацана?

Конечно, хорошенько вывернув логику и придумав себе оправдание, можно было списать всё на долгое воздержание. Но ведь он никак не реагирует, когда его касается тот же Юрка или Мишка, а, к примеру, какие-то долбаные веснушки на Лёшкином носу или его приоткрытые губы, завораживают и манят, искушая прижаться к ним ртом. Что это? Как это объяснить? Может, у него как у какого-нибудь маньяка на фоне всего, что испытал за время войны в Чечне, перемкнуло в мозгу, когда он увидел, как чужой член толкается Лёшке в рот, и тот старательно и покорно сосёт мужику? И Вику, пока не поздно, нужно обратиться к психиатру?

 

От всех этих мыслей пухла голова, а от постоянного возбуждения и невозможности его реализовать – яйца. Вик не знал, что думать, как объяснить происходящее.  Но одно он знал точно – с этим нужно что-то делать. Ещё три недели в таком ключе он не выдержит.

 

*

Всю ночь за окном грохотала гроза. Вспыхивали молнии, освещая ярким электрическим светом полнеба. Ветер швырял в окно целые потоки воды, которые стекали по стеклу, смывая пыль, словно очищающие душу слёзы.

 

Но Лёшка ничего не слышал. Ему снилась их с Виком совместная жизнь. И он всю ночь счастливо улыбался.

 

А утром его разбудил не очень громкий, но отчётливый резкий окрик: «Па-а-адъём!».

Тут же с него сдёрнули одеяло и кинули на грудь что-то мягкое. Лёшка инстинктивно вцепился в это мягкое и сел в кровати, сонно моргая и удивлённо оглядываясь по сторонам. Не понимая: он уже проснулся или все ещё спит.

 

Рядом с кроватью стоял Вик, одетый в камуфляжный костюм: штаны заправлены в высокие голенища, на голове чёрная вязаная шапочка. Его глаза смотрели куда-то мимо Лёшки, поверх растрёпанных волос. Лицо спокойное, даже какое-то равнодушное. И только сжатые челюсти с двигающимися желваками, выдавали эмоции.

– Быстро одевайся. Жду во дворе.

Развернувшись на пятках, Вик вышел из комнаты.

 

Лёшка, пытаясь проснуться, потёр кулаками глаза, выронив из рук мягкий тряпичный комок, что бросил Вик, и который он всё это время прижимал к груди. Подняв его, Лёшка обнаружил футболку и спортивные штаны. Недоуменно пожав плечами, стал неторопливо одеваться.

 

Когда Лёшка, наконец, вышел во двор, Вик стоял на крыльце – выпрямив спину и глядя куда-то вдаль. 

Пропитанный дождём воздух распирал лёгкие. Пахло мокрым деревом и землёй. Капли дождя висели на натянутой через двор верёвке, словно хрустальные бусины, переливаясь и искря всеми цветами радуги. Воробьи, радуясь новому дню, шумной ватагой копошились под лапами суетливых кур, пытаясь своровать насыпанное бабой Зиной зерно.

 

Услышав скрип двери, Вик не изменил позы. Лишь неторопливо повернул голову, косо бросив на лениво почёсывающего живот Лёшку равнодушный взгляд, не показывая даже тени недовольства долгими сборами. Лёшка подошёл вплотную, собираясь спросить, зачем его разбудили так рано. Но Вик, пресекая попытку, положил широкую ладонь ему на спину и легонько подтолкнул к краю крыльца.

– Бего-о-ом арш!

 

*

С этого дня Вик начал гонять Лёшку как в армии. Вероятно решив физическими нагрузками вышибить всю дурь из башки…

Вот только своей или его?

 

И теперь каждый вечер Лёшка валился в кровать без «задних» ног и словно в колодец проваливался в сон до утра. А едва над крышами домов поднималось солнце, с него резко сдёргивали одеяло, и над ухом раздавалось ненавистное «Па-а-адъём!». Во дворе выливалось ведро холодной воды, и они бежали. Через овраг, по хлипкому мосту, в лес. Пробежав несколько километров, лавируя между стволами, спускались к реке. Плавали и, наконец, возвращались домой. Завтракали и сразу шли во двор: колоть дрова, чинить сарай или ограду. Потом обед, два часа отдыха и опять, либо за работу, либо кросс по лесу. В лучшем случае – игра в футбол с соседскими парнями. Вечером обливание или баня, немного свободного времени, ужин и спать.

И так изо дня в день. У Лёшки, в конце концов, даже стали закрадываться крамольные мысли: «Скорее бы Вик уехал, чтобы, наконец, отдохнуть спокойно».

Его теперь ничто не волновало, кроме единственного желания – отоспаться. Даже баня стала лишь средством расслабиться и возможностью хоть чуть снять усталость. Они мылись всё так же вдвоём, но теперь Лёшка не шарил по телу Вика жадным и голодным взглядом. Облившись тёплой водой, он залезал на полок и распластывался на нём, растекаясь словно медуза, каждой усталой клеточкой благодарно принимая удары берёзового веника. И даже то, что Вик, придерживая за плечо, мылил ему спину, никак не отмечалось усталым телом и сознанием.

 

А на Вика, казалось, никак не действовали эти нагрузки, хоть он, оставив Лёшку дома, бегал ещё пару часов, а потом тягал во дворе штангу или что-нибудь делал по хозяйству.

Лёшке казалось, что Вик и правда стал универсальным солдатом – без желаний, эмоций и потребностей.

 

И Лёшка совсем было отчаялся.

Но однажды ночью его словно кто в бок толкнул. Он проснулся от хлюпающих звуков и прерывистого тяжёлого дыхания доносящегося с соседней кровати.

Лёшка замер, прислушиваясь.

Через пару минут Вик хрипло выдохнул что-то вроде «лё-о-ох-а-а» и затих. Немного полежал, не шевелясь, и встал. Панцирная сетка жалобно скрипнула под тяжестью тела.

Надев только штаны, Вик вышел из спальни. Тихо пересёк кухню и, сдёрнув с крючка в сенях старый ватник и накинув его на голое тело, вышел во двор.

Лёшка осторожно пробрался следом и выглянул в окно.

Вик прикурил на крыльце, немного постоял, потом решительно сбежал со ступенек и через огороды пошёл к реке.

 

Лёшка смотрел на его широкую спину, пока Вик не скрылся из вида, растворившись в темноте.

 

*

Вечером Вик уезжал в часть. Отпуск закончился. Но теперь Лёшка знал, что рано опускать руки. Не такой уж Вик стойкий оловянный солдатик. Лёшка был уверен – ему не показалось: Вик не просто вздохнул. Он прошептал его имя. А значит, Лёшка ему не безразличен. И у него точно есть надежда на близкие отношения. Нужно просто подождать ещё год. Потом Вик вернётся, и Лёшка уедет с ним. И всё у них будет хорошо.


	25. Chapter 25

25

 

2004 год

 

***

Определить, откуда раздавалось громкое кудахтанье, так сразу было невозможно. Оно наполняло собой двор, отражаясь от стен дома и сарая, перелетало через деревянный забор и, поднявшись вверх, терялось где-то вдали, за крышами соседних домов. Курица кудахтала уже минут десять кряду. Не замолкая даже на миг, неутомимо сообщая всему миру о принесённом в него яйце: идеально белом, овальном, с заострённым концом и твёрдой, чуть шершавой скорлупкой.

«Сдохните от зависти!» – кричала несушка.   

Но никому не было дела до свершённого ею чуда. Воробьи всё так же громко скандалили, передравшись из-за корки белого хлеба. Чуть поодаль – важный, как вельможа – расхаживал угольно-чёрный грач. Соседский пёс крепко спал в тени будки и лишь изредка поводил треугольным ухом, улавливая – не появится ли подозрительный посторонний шум.  И даже пеструшки не обращали на товарку никакого внимания. Они спокойно расхаживали по двору, сосредоточенно выискивая что-нибудь съедобное. Обнаружив объект достойный внимания, быстро разгребали когтистыми лапами землю и, наклонив головы на бок, несколько секунд внимательно рассматривали полученное углубление. Убедившись в идеальности выполненной работы, несколько раз быстро стукали острыми клювами в середину ямки и опять отгребали землю, поднимая небольшие облачка пыли.

И лишь огненно-рыжий петух, с переливающимся в свете солнца разноцветным хвостом, высоко поднял голову, остро глянул из-под малинового гребня, завалившегося на один глаз словно залихватский берет десантника, расправил крылья и, задрав клюв в небо, громко закукарекал.

 

Шум поднятый несушкой, привлёк внимание бабы Зины. Отложив в сторону дырявый носок – который штопала, надев на перегоревшую электрическую лампочку – она вышла на крыльцо. Оглядевшись по сторонам и не обнаружив искомое, баба Зина зычным голосом, неожиданно сильным для её возраста, крикнула:

– Лёшк! Сходи проверь, кажись эта оторва опять мимо гнезда снеслась… Лёшк!.. Куды ж ты запропастил? Вот ведь наказание. Опять где-то носится…

 

Ворча и не зло ругаясь, старуха, тяжело опираясь на клюку – которую из-за обострившегося артрита не выпускала из рук последние два дня – осторожно спустилась со ступенек и, чуть прихрамывая, поковыляла по двору. Первым делом она зашла в курятник, в глубине души надеясь, что глупая курица наконец поняла, где нужно совершать предназначенное ей природой дело. Но, как и ожидалось, ни в одном из гнёзд яйца не было.

Эта курица-молодка была сущим наказанием. С того дня, как начала нестись, она ещё ни разу не снесла яйцо в положенном месте. Его можно было обнаружить под крыльцом, возле забора в лопухах, под кустом смородины, в палисаднике, в огороде на грядке, но только не в гнёздах курятника, где специально для таких непонятливых как она, была разложена пара выточенных из дерева яиц, уже треснувших от времени, с почти облупившейся краской на боках.

 

Обшарив весь курятник и даже не поленившись пролезть под насестом и проверить дальние углы, баба Зина, так и не найдя яйца, недовольно заворчала:

– Вот зараза, ну точно под кустом снесла.

 

Выйдя во двор, баба Зина огляделась вокруг, пытаясь определить: откуда раздаётся кудахтанье и куда стоит в первую очередь направить поиски. Проблема была в том, что пеструшка, словно играя с хозяйкой в прятки, каждый раз выбирала новое место, ещё ни разу не повторившись.

 

В этот раз, как показалось старушке, кудахтанье шло откуда-то со стороны сарая, в котором хранился различный инструмент, стоял большой ларь с зерном и был надстроен сеновал. Стараясь ступать как можно тише, чтобы не спугнуть виновницу её беспокойства, баба Зина проковыляла вдоль поленницы, уложенной вдоль стены, под навесом. Когда она приблизилась к приоткрытой двери, кудахтанье стало громче, не оставляя больше сомнений, что поиски приближаются к концу.

– Вот ведь куда забрела. Лёшка што ле дверь опять не закрыл?

По привычке, выработанной годами одиночества, баба Зина, продолжая тихо разговаривать сама с собой, открыла широкую дверь и зашла в сарай.  Навстречу, чуть не сбив с ног, громко хлопая крыльями, выбежала небольшая пёстрая курочка.

– Ах ты ж, зараза, – баба Зина отпрянула в сторону и тут же погрозила вслед хулиганке клюкой. – Вот я тебя на бульон пущу, будешь знать, как пакостничать. Ну, точно, где-то тута снеслась.

 

Слеповато прищурившись, она оглядела сарай. Яркий солнечный свет – врываясь полосой в узкое окно, выпиленное прямо в одном из брёвен, из которых были сложены стены, и в приоткрытую дверь – освещал только центр помещения, оставляя темными углы и стены.  Баба Зина, опасаясь споткнуться в полумраке, осторожно прошла к ларю с зерном и заглянула за него. На земляном полу, усыпанным тонкими сухими травинками, матово белея в темноте, лежало небольшое яичко.

Облегчено вздохнув, что не пришлось заниматься долгими поисками, старуха забормотала что-то благодарственное и, хватаясь за поясницу, с трудом наклонилась за находкой. Но едва узловатые от тяжёлой работы пальцы осторожно коснулись тонкой скорлупки, как послышалось шебуршание. Сверху, с настеленных вторым этажом досок сеновала, на голову посыпалась труха.

Убрав яичко в карман фартука, баба Зина с тихим кряхтением разогнулась и подошла к прислоненной к сеновалу деревянной лестнице, сколоченной из сосновых стволов толщиной с руку. Ухватившись за перекладину, Зинаида покачала её, проверяя устойчивость, и, поняв, что лучше пока не лезть на это слишком ненадёжное для неё сооружение, прислушалась.

Какое-то время было тихо. Потом опять раздалось шебуршание, словно в сене копошилась кошка. Опасаясь, что в сарай мог забраться хорь, и если не шугануть его, ночью он передушит всех кур, баба Зина решительно взялась за перекладину, намереваясь выгнать опасного хищника. Но не успела поставить ногу на первую ступеньку, сверху раздался протяжный стон и тихий, с придыханием шёпот:

– Вася-а-а. Бля-а-а, ща кончу, су-у-ка-а.

 

– Хто там?! – вопрос прозвучал неожиданно громко, и баба Зина даже вздрогнула от собственного голоса, показавшегося совсем неуместным тут.

Наверху мгновенно затихли. Но старушка уже оправилась от неожиданности. Оставив попытки забраться по шаткой лестнице, она отошла на середину сарая и попыталась заглянуть на сеновал. Но кроме сена, устилавшего доски метровым слоем, ничего не разглядела.

– Лёшк, ты, што ле?

Ей никто не ответил. Если бы баба Зина отчётливо не слышала шорох сена и шёпот, то решила бы, что ей показалось.

 

Вернувшись к лестнице, она постучала клюкой по перекладине и пригрозила:

– Чего молчишь? Мне самой залезти проверить?

 

Тут же над краем показалась голова с запутавшимися в чёрных волосах сухими травинками.

– Я тут. Кто ещё-то?

– Хто там с тобой?

Лёшка обернулся, словно проверяя, и быстро ответил:

– Никого.

– А то я оглохла. Неча меня за дуру-то держать. Слышала, что Ваську кликал. Вот ведь шалава, а. С таких-то лет по сеновалам с парнями обжимается. Ну што за девки пошли. Ни стыда, ни совести. Вот матери-то твоей все расскажу, вертихвостка, – баба Зина чуть повысила голос. – Пусть знает, какую дочь воспитала! Што б не удивлялась, если обрюхатится раньше времени. Токма к нам потом без претензиев што бы.  

– Баб Зин, да нет тут Василисы. Вот чес слово, – Лёшка клятвенно приложил руку к сердцу.

– Ага, ага. Как жа. Так я и поверила, – старушка скептически покивала головой. Подтянув потуже узел на платке, покрывающем голову, поджала тонкие губы и решительно отрезала. – Токма я предупредила. Ежели чё, сама потом сопли на кулак пусть мотает. Мне ейный выблядок без надобности. Стара я уже с младенцами возиться… Ох-хо-хо, грехи наши тяжкие. За што мне это все? Скорее бы Витька ужо приехал. Ну совсем сладу не стало с неслухом.

 

Продолжая ругать молодёжь, старуха, глухо постукивая клюкой по земляному полу, вышла из сарая, по дороге шуганув заглянувшую в открытую дверь пёструю курочку.

– Пшла, пшла от седа. Ты ищо тут. Когда начнёшь нестись, где положено? Вот ведь нигде никакого порядка. Што хочут, то и творят. А раньше-то, раньше как хорошо было… Помереть бы скорее, што ле. Может, хоть там покой старухе будет…

 

Как только причитания замерли в глубине двора – над краем сеновала показалась голова второго подростка лет четырнадцати-пятнадцати.

Пока бабка, обознавшись, костерила его сестру, Васька, притаившись в сене, тихо прыскал в кулак, зажав рот рукой. И, блестя глазами, переглядывался с приятелем. Но стоило бабе Зине уйти, забеспокоился:

– Лёх, а если и правда матери нажалуется?

– И что? Тебе-то какое дело? Про Ваську тётя Таня все равно не поверит, а на тебя подумать, никому в голову не придёт. Давай лучше подрочу, – Лёшка подполз на коленях, толкнул, повалив спиной на сено, и зашептал чуть хрипловатым голосом. – Или отсосу. А то я кончил, а ты не успел.

 

Мечтательно улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Лёшка облизал пересохшие губы и подцепил пальцами резинку тёмно-синих треников с полосками на боках, задевая выпирающие тазовые косточки по краям впалого пацанского живота.

У Васьки от возбуждения морозом пробрало кожу. Не отрывая от влажного рта заворожённого взгляда, он с готовностью приподнял бёдра, помогая приспустить штаны, обнажая уже чуть напрягшийся небольшой член.

 

Лёшка любовно и осторожно провёл ладонью по нежной коже, от корня к венчику. Глянул на Ваську невидящим, словно обращённым внутрь себя взглядом. Опять улыбнулся загадочно и многообещающе. Обхватил упругий, уже полностью вставший член, и склонился к розовой головке...

 

*

Несмотря на то, что баба Зина чуть не поймала их с поличным, это не испортило Лёшке настроение. Последнее время он находился в какой-то эйфории. Год прошёл спокойно. Лёшка жил ожиданием лета. Скуку деревенской жизни помогал скрашивать приятель Вася и их дружеский секс без обязательств. На следующей неделе в школе начинались экзамены. Оставалось лишь сдать их и девять классов будут закончены. Вик всё это время звонил регулярно. А буквально на днях должен был приехать.

Как и обещал, Лёшка весь этот год не заговаривал о своём переезде к нему. Но был уверен, что теперь не будет никаких препятствий, и уже через месяц он сможет уехать вместе с Виком…

 

*

Васька протяжно застонал, забился под его руками и кончил с жалобным всхлипом. Мутные капли упругой струёй брызнули на сено, смешивая свой терпкий мускусный запах с тонким ароматом высушенной, пропитанной солнцем травы.

 

*

Лёшку разбудили негромкие голоса. Кто-то разговаривал за стеной – в большой кухне, четверть которой занимала русская печь. Зимой тут было тепло и уютно. Но поздней весной и летом от обмазанных глиной, белёных известью печных боков шёл невыносимый жар, и баба Зина в это время готовила на плите, к которой был подсоединён выкрашенный красной краской баллон с газом. Лишь по особым случаям, когда приходили важные гости, она, независимо от температуры на улице, разводила в печи огонь и пекла домашний хлеб с хрустящей корочкой и ароматным пористым мякишем и румяные пироги.

 

Лёшка прислушался, пытаясь понять, ему приснилось или он наяву слышал грохот печной заслонки и хрипловатый мужской баритон, вплетающий редкие отрывистые реплики в бесконечное дребезжание старческого голоса бабы Зины.

Несколько минут Лёшка внимательно прислушивался, но кроме привычного монолога старушки на фоне тихо работающего радио, которое никогда не выключалось, ничего не услышал. Баба Зина часто вслух разговаривала сама с собой, поэтому Лёшку нисколько не удивило её монотонное бормотание. Он с наслаждением потянулся, хватаясь за железные прутья кроватной спинки, сладко зевнул и перевернулся на бок. Было только раннее утро, вставать не хотелось, и Лёшка вновь закрыл глаза.

 

Он уже начал задрёмывать, когда сквозь наваливающийся сон вдруг явственно услышал своё имя, произнесённое голосом по-мужски сильным и глубоким, от которого внутри все замирало в сладком предчувствии.

И это точно было не радио.

 

Вмиг проснувшись, Лёшка рывком откинул одеяло и вскочил с кровати. Бестолку суетясь и путаясь в штанинах, натянул джинсы. Торопливо, чуть не прищемив пальцы, вжикнул молнией ширинки и, так и не застегнув пуговицу, выскочил в кухню пропитанную запахом свежей выпечки.

 

– Д-доброе утро… – Лёшка замолчал, захлебнувшись переполняющими до краёв эмоциями.

Два человека как по команде одновременно повернули головы.

 

Баба Зина, стряхнув над столом испачканные мукой руки, аккуратно поправила тыльной стороной ладони сползший на лоб платок и кивнула:

– И тебе утречка доброго. Вот видишь, гости дорогие пожаловали. Иди умывайся, да садись с Витюшей завтракать.

 

Вик глянул на Лёшку нечитаемым взглядом – босые ступни, болтающиеся на тощих бёдрах потёртые джинсы, выпирающие рёбра и ключицы, встрёпанные, торчащие волосы, чуть румяное после сна лицо с отпечатком наволочки на щеке, всё ещё немного сонные глаза, в которых плескалась робкая радость встречи, сдерживаемая боязливым недоверием, вдруг ошибся, но готовая в любую секунду прорваться искренним восторгом – отставил в сторону большой бокал с чаем и резко встал. Табурет, громко шкрябнув о деревянные половицы, отъехал назад, чуть не опрокинувшись. Вик быстро обернулся, придержал, поставил ровно и шагнул к растерявшемуся Лёшке.

 

Крепко, до хруста сжимая кисть, пожал руку и порывисто обнял, притискивая к груди. Тут же отстранил, ухватив за плечи, окинул с головы до ног тёплым взглядом и коротко бросил вместо приветствия:

– Вырос.

Лёшка, было, расплылся в невольной улыбке, но Вик тут же обломал:

– Надеюсь, ума тоже добавилось.

Не обращая внимания на недовольную физиономию, подтолкнул Лёшку в сторону двери и скомандовал:

– На утренние процедуры, шагом а-арш!

 

Лёшка фыркнул и пошёл во двор. Там за сараем расположился небольшой деревянный сортир, а в огороде на лето к забору был подвешен умывальник. Но на пороге обернулся к Вику, который, больше не обращая на него внимания, опять сел за стол и вернулся к прерванному завтраку, твёрдо заявил:

– Бегать по утрам, не буду, – и на вопросительный взгляд злорадно пояснил. – У меня с этой недели экзамены начинаются, мне готовиться надо.

 

Вик насмешливо хмыкнул:

– Иди-иди. Посмотрим, как ты будешь готовиться.

 

Когда Лёшка весело насвистывая, скрылся за дверью, Вик повернулся к бабе Зине:

– Как он?

– Хороший малец. Помогает, – баба Зина неторопливо раскатала деревянной скалкой тесто, расправила, растягивая равномерно со всех сторон, накрыла этой лепёшкой приготовленный на противне пирог с картофельно-мясной начинкой, залепила ажурной вязью края, проделала в середине дырку и поставила в печь. Только после этого вернулась к столу, присела напротив племянника, осторожно устроив локти на краю испачканной мукой столешницы, и горестно подпёрла кулаком подбородок. – Всё бы хорошо, да бывает, не слушает меня, старую. Не авторитет я для него, – и, видя, что племянник не проникся её опасениями, торопливо зашептала, поглядывая в окно, не идёт ли Лёшка. – С девками начал путаться. Девки-то нонычи, знаешь, какие ушлые пошли? Ни стыда, ни совести. А давеча его с Васькой на сеновале застала. Вот слышала же, как он кликал. Протяжно так. Мол, «Ва-а-ась, Ва-а-ась». Я ему говорю «рано начали, малы ишо для такого», а он мне в лицо глазюками своими смотрит и говорит «один я». И улыбается ишо так насмешливо. А я што же, совсем из ума выжила? Я ишо ушам своим верю. Маразму у меня нету…

– С каким Васькой? – удивлённо перебил племянник.

– Не каким, а какой. Юрки тваво сестра, – баба Зина, вновь распереживалась от своего рассказа и мучающих её опасений, и утёрла концом завязанного под подбородком платка слезящиеся глаза. – Вот принесёт девка в подоле и подбросит под порог. Кто кормить будет? А ведь какой был послушный. Рая нарадоваться не могла. А теперь… – она тяжело вздохнула и горестно покачала головой. – Ох уж, эти Васьки. Поганое семя. Все беды от них. Горя бы беды с Лёшиком не знала, ежели бы не это отродье. Оне всё мальчонку на шалости подбивают. Вот он и шебутит. То с братом по поездам и вокзалам шлындрает, то с сестрой по сеновалам обжимается.

 

Вик сглотнул ком в горле и коротко кивнул:

– Я поговорю.

– Вот и хорошо, – баба Зина мгновенно успокоилась. Легко поднялась с места и засуетилась по хозяйству, сметая собранными в пучок и перевязанными белой ниткой куриными перьями рассыпанную по клеёнке муку.

 

Отложив в сторону надкусанный пирожок, Вик похлопал себя по нагрудному карману, нащупывая пачку сигарет. Есть, почему-то, резко расхотелось, но зато невыносимо захотелось курить.

 

Вообще-то Вик, в какой-то степени, был рад услышанному. Пацан наконец перестал дурить. Встречается с девочкой. Всё как у обычного подростка его лет.

Но в груди отчего-то щемило. Наверно, сказывалась усталость от долгой дороги.

Щелчком выбив из пачки сигарету, Вик помял её в пальцах, задумчиво глядя на выпавшую на стол табачную крошку, понюхал сигаретный цилиндр, проведя им у носа и решительно встал.

 

Сходив в туалет и не переставая весело насвистывать, Лёшка, громыхая старым рукомойником, тщательно вымыл руки, лицо, почистил зубы. Немного подумал и так же старательно, чуть вздрагивая от холода, намылил и ополоснул шею и подмышки. Растерев кожу докрасна жёстким вафельным полотенцем, повернул к дому.

 

На ступеньках крыльца, привалившись боком к резному столбику, поддерживающему крышу, сидел Вик. Задумчиво глядя в небо, курил, зажав сигарету большим и указательным пальцем, пряча огонёк сигареты в кулаке. Лёшка поёжился от прохладного утреннего ветерка и, накинув влажное полотенце на плечи, сел рядом, заворожённо уставившись на Вика. Его руки и губы.

 

Молча докурив, Вик затушил сигарету о толстую подошву армейского ботинка и оглянулся в поисках пустой консервной банки. Не найдя, просто положил бычок в траву.

 

Осторожно, выверяя каждый шаг, к крыльцу подошла голенастая пёстрая курочка. С опаской глянув на незнакомого человека, остановилась немного в стороне, делая вид, что её ничто не интересует. Но стоило Вику отвернуться, цапнула окурок и побежала на средину двора, расправив крылья и унося добычу в клюве. К ней тут же кинулись товарки, решив, что та нашла что-то очень вкусное, и попытались завладеть трофеем. Но пеструшка, зажав окурок в клюве, бросилась наутёк. Остальные побежали следом, возмущённо кудахча и громко хлопая крыльями. Наконец одной, более проворной, чем подружки, удалось завладеть добычей, отобрав её у голенастой пеструшки. Но не успела она насладиться победой, как другая курица клюнула её, отчего окурок упал в траву. Его тут же подхватила третья курочка.

Они долго бы спорили из-за этого «яблоко раздора», недовольно кудахча и толкая друг друга, если бы к ним не подошёл петух, разобраться со скандалом учинённом в его гареме. Как только он приблизился, вышагивая неторопливо и важно, курицы быстро разбежались по двору, опасаясь получить болезненный тычок твёрдым, как железо клювом.

Наклоняя голову из стороны в сторону, петух внимательно изучил трофей, время от времени закрывая плёнкой красно-оранжевые глаза, и решительно клюнул, разрывая тонкую бумагу, разбрасывая вокруг остатки табачной крошки.

 

– Как у тебя дела? – нарушив молчание – совсем, впрочем, не тягостное, а какое-то тёплое и даже немного интимное – Вик перевёл взгляд с продолжающего расправляться с окурком петуха на притихшего Лёшку.

– Хорошо, – тот кивнул и знакомо улыбнулся, так, как мог улыбаться только он. – Экзамены вот начинаются. Три недели и закончу девятый класс. Всё как договаривались.

Лёшка опять улыбнулся, радостно и открыто. От его улыбки и блестящих ясных глаз у Вика потеплело в груди. Губы невольно дрогнули, готовые растянуться в ответной улыбке, но он вспомнил об опасениях бабы Зины и что обещал поговорить с пацаном. Сочтя момент вполне подходящим и желая поскорее покончить с неудобным разговором, Вик кашлянул, не зная, как начать. Ничего не придумав, решил не заморачиваться и не разводить излишние политесы.

 

– Бабка говорит, ты по сеновалам с Василисой лазишь. Ты там поосторожнее.

 

Лёшка удивлённо вскинул брови, потом нахмурился и с серьёзным видом кивнул:

– Я осторожно.

– Я имею в виду… – Вик почему-то смутился под Лёшкиным взглядом. Но отступать было поздно. Проклиная всё на свете, он, с трудом подбирая слова, закончил. – Ну, мало ли… предохраняйтесь там… ну… чтоб девчонка не залетела... Ну и все дела… В общем, сам должен понимать.

– Я понимаю, – Лёшка, сдерживая улыбку, насмешливо кивнул. – Не волнуйся. Не залетит.

 

В его возрасте Вик, несмотря на присущее ему некоторое нахальство и напор, всегда испытывал какой-то необъяснимый стыд, когда разговор заходил о сексе и девчоночьих прелестях, хотя старательно не показывал этого никому. Но в Лёшкиных глазах он не только не увидел ни капли смущения. В них светилось какое-то снисходительное превосходство, словно этому пятнадцатилетнему пацану было доступно что-то такое, чего Вик не знал. И он – вдруг растерявшись, как уже не раз в Лёшкином присутствии – поспешил свернуть неудобный разговор:

– Вот и хорошо. Раз все понимаешь, значит глупостей не натворишь, – Вик быстро поднялся. – Пошли пирог есть.


	26. Chapter 26

26

 

***

Три недели пролетели незаметно. Вик за это время лишь пару раз съездил в город, повидаться с Мишкой. Голованов на месяц укатил куда-то в Сибирь. Всё остальное время Вик проводил в деревне. Копал, колол дрова, чинил забор и крышу. В общем, делал мужскую работу, что накопилась за год.

А по утрам выходил на обязательную пробежку по лесу и вдоль речки. Лёшку больше не гонял. Но тот сам присоединялся к Вику. Ему нравилось бежать следом, лавируя между деревьями, отстраняясь от хлещущих веток, смотреть на широкую спину обтянутую футболкой цвета хаки с темным от пота пятном между лопатками.

Потом они плавали наперегонки в реке или пруду. Лёшка старался изо всех сил, но исход этого соревнования был всегда один.

Конечно, Лёшка давно подрос и неплохо подкачался, спасибо прошлогодней муштре, но всё ещё был по подростковому тонким и изящным. На фоне сверстников он смотрелся неплохо, был выше и сильнее многих. Но рядом с могучим, словно дуб, Виком, был скорее похож на бледный росток, проросший весной на завалявшемся в подвале, и вовремя не обнаруженным хозяйкой картофельном клубне. Где уж ему тягаться с этой машиной, не знающей усталости, тренированной годами службы в спецназе.

 

Но основное время Лёшка проводил за учебниками, со всей серьёзностью подойдя к сдаче экзаменов. Он представлял, как предъявит аттестат, в котором будут только четвёрки и пятёрки, и Вик, еле-еле вытянувший школу на трояки, поймёт – Лёшка сможет поступить в любой техникум, который есть в городе, где тот служит.

 

На второй или третий день, как Вик приехал, Лёшка опять завёл разговор, что хочет учиться рядом с ним. Но Вик, занятый починкой забора, отмахнулся:

– Школу вначале закончи, потом подумаем, где тебе учиться. Отпуск только начался. Целый месяц впереди. Будет ещё время поговорить. Так что готовься, а то завалишь экзамены и останешься на второй год.

 

И Лёшка успокоился, считая вопрос решённым, почти не сомневаясь больше, что уедет вместе с Виком. Ведь он нужен Вику и важен для него. Иначе тот давно бы послал Лёшку куда подальше. Да просто оставил бы в городе с отцом и давно забыл о нём. Вместо этого он уже почти три года прячет Лёшку в деревне у своей тётки. Каждый месяц, восьмого числа, как по расписанию, присылает деньги на его содержание. Звонит. Интересуется делами. Это должно что-то значить. Разве стал бы он делать всё это ради человека, который ему совершенно безразличен? А то, что Вик не торопится признавать, что хочет Лёшку как любовника – не страшно. Раньше он вообще говорил, что тот ему никто, теперь же называет братом. Придёт время, и он поймёт, что значат их чувства. А пока пусть поиграет в братские отношения, раз ему так удобно.

Лёшка решил, что пока лучше согласиться с этим. Не стоит торопить Вика. Сейчас, главное, быть поближе к нему, чтобы он понял, как ему необходим Лёшка.

Поэтому Лёшка и не лез, боясь всё испортить. Соблюдал режим. Помогал по хозяйству. Кроме дней, когда сдавал экзамены, выходил на пробежку. Старательно учился. В общем, доказывал свою взрослость и готовность жить не доставляя Вику лишних забот, по установленным им правилам.

 

*

В день получения аттестата Лёшка шёл по улице рядом с Виком, гордо отмечая завистливые взгляды пацанов и кокетливые девчонок.

Перед глазами до сих пор стояла сцена, как директор школы вручала им синие корочки.

Лёшку вызвали одним из первых.

– Для вручения аттестата вызывается Бологов Алексей Владимирович.

 

Расправив плечи, стараясь держаться прямо, Лёшка широким шагом прошёл вдоль рядов, спиной чувствуя взгляд Вика.

 

– Поздравляю, Лёша. Ты молодец.  Если постараешься, легко сможешь дотянуть до серебряной медали.

Директор пожала руку, потом пригнула его голову к себе и поцеловала. Лёшка немного смутился. Не успел он оправиться, как его уже обнимала классная руководительница. Старичок географ, а по совместительству историк, жал и тряс руку. Все наперебой хвалили и поздравляли его.

Щёки вспыхнули лёгким румянцем, а уши заполыхали. Лёшке было ужасно приятно, что Вик сидит в зале и видит, как все учителя хвалят его.

Когда он вернулся на своё место, Вик улыбнулся и одобрительно похлопал по плечу: «Да ты молоток, Лёх. Не знал», – и запустил широкую пятерню в волосы на макушке, растрепав чёрные вихры.

 

Дома их ждал праздничный пирог. Баба Зина по такому случаю поставила на стол графинчик с чёрносмородиновой наливкой. И каждый раз, глядя на светящегося счастьем Лёшку, утирала платочком глаза, тихо бормоча: «Вот и вырос наш Лёшик. Жаль Рая не дожила».

– Директриса его хвалила, – подтвердил Вик и сыто отвалился на спинку стула. – Сказала, что школу на серебряную медаль может закончить.

– Мог бы, – поправил его Лёшка и потянулся за вторым куском вишнёвого пирога. – Но не окончу.

– Что так? – Вик приподнял брови.

– Чтобы окончить школу с медалью, нужно в школе учиться. Вот если бы я пошёл в десятый…

– Ты и идёшь в десятый, – резко оборвал его Вик. Всё его благодушие, как ветром сдуло. Он выпрямился на стуле, чуть подавшись вперёд, словно кобра перед броском.

– Нет. Я еду к тебе, – Лёшка, нисколько не смутившись такой реакции, спокойно принял его взгляд.

 

– Куды это ты собралси? – удивлённо всплеснула руками баба Зина.

 

Но ни Вик, ни Лёшка не обратили на неё внимания. И продолжали сверлить друг друга взглядами.

– Куда ко мне? В часть? Будешь жить в казарме? Да тебя даже к воротам не подпустят!

– Снимем квартиру…

– Квартиру? Вот как? – Вик зло усмехнулся.

 

А баба Зина, услышав про пустую, по её мнению, трату денег, опять вмешалась в разговор:

– Чего это ты удумал? Квартиру для него снимай. Ишь ты. Чем тебе тут не квартира? Али обидела чем тебя старуха?

 

Лёшка низко опустил голову и мотнул головой.

 

– Вот и нече с места срываться. Живи тута покуда. Чего под ногами путаться? Кто тама с тобой валандаться будет? А как Витюша жаниться надумает. Зачем ты там нужон будешь?

 

Лёшка резко вскинул голову. Глаза жгло, но слёз не было. Упрямо глянул на бабу Зину и проговорил: медленно, чётко выговаривая каждое слово:

– Не надо со мной валандаться. И квартира мне не нужна. Поступлю в техникум или училище. С моими оценками это не проблема. Буду в общаге жить.

 

Баба Зина хотела что-то возразить, но Вик громко хлопнул ладонью по столу, словно ставя точку в разговоре:

– Забудь!

– Витя, послушай… – Лёшка глянул умоляюще.

– Я сказал «забудь»!

– Ты обещал! Ты слово дал! – губы невольно задрожали. Лёшка хотел сдержаться, попытавшись сжать их, отчего они сложились в некрасивую, болезненную гримасу.

– Что я тебе обещал?! – Вик начал раздражаться. – Я обещал: приехать и решить, что тебе делать дальше. Я приехал и решил. Ты пойдёшь в десятый класс и будешь жить здесь! И никуда не высунешься до окончания школы. А через два года будет видно, где тебе учиться. Но уж точно ни в какое Ставрополье ты не поедешь!

– Почему?!

– Потому! Думаешь, это игрушки? Меня в любую минуту могут перевести и забросить на другой край страны. А ты останешься, чёрте где, один?!

– Я и тут один!

– Тут ты ДОМА! В безопасности!

 

Они даже не заметили, что кричат друг на друга. И что баба Зина – мелко крестясь и тихо бормоча что-то под нос – давно ушла во двор, оставив их наедине разбираться в споре.

 

– Что со мной может случиться? Я уже взрослый! Мне почти шестнадцать!

– Ты безответственный и безголовый самоуверенный сопляк! Вот ты кто. И твоё прошлогоднее путешествие это только доказывает. Хорошо, что Голованов вовремя поймал, и ты никуда не успел вляпаться! Как тогда, когда к тебе лез этот пидарас, а ты год молчал…

– Не надо мне тыкать этим в нос! Ясно? Я был маленький! Теперь я вырос и умею разбираться в людях! И могу за себя постоять!

 

Вик окинул его тощую фигуру пренебрежительным взглядом и скептически хмыкнул:

– Я бы на твоём месте, не был так в этом уверен.

– Не надо на меня так смотреть! – в душе у Лёшки клокотала бессильная ярость и обида: оказывается Вик считает его беспомощным хлюпиком, не приспособленным к жизни. От разочарования, что все его планы и надежды летят в тартарары, пальцы заледенели, а на скулах выступили белые пятна, словно он обморозил кожу. – За четыре года ты видишь меня третий раз. Ты меня совсем не знаешь. Ты не знаешь, какой я и что могу.

– Если ты такой взрослый и умный, сумей тогда понять, что сейчас для тебя лучше.

 

Лёшка слушал, упрямо поджав губы, уставившись на свои руки, сжатые в крепкий замок. А как только Вик замолчал, проговорил тихим, но твёрдым голосом:

– Я поеду с тобой.

– Нет.

– Тогда я уеду в город.

– Нет.

– Почему?!

– Потому что Я так сказал.

 

Лёшка глянул, зло прищурив глаза – словно ножом полоснул – и опять низко опустил голову. И Вик смягчился.  Подавшись вперёд всем корпусом, попытался заглянуть Лёшке в лицо.

– Пойми. Не могу я сейчас тебя к себе взять. У меня через год контракт заканчивается. Звонарёв обещал дать направление в Академию. Но даже если в Академию не пойду, я новый контракт подпишу и в Ставрополе всё равно не останусь. Меня точно в другую часть переведут. Может, даже поближе к дому. Пересиди у бабки. Подожди, когда всё решится, и я смогу приехать.

– «Смогу приехать», – передразнил его Лёшка. – Ты никогда не можешь! Только обещаешь.

– Чем ты не доволен? В прошлом году я приезжал на месяц.

– Если бы я не сбежал, ты бы до сих пор не появился!

– Это тут совсем ни при чем. Я всё равно собирался приехать… Только немного позже.

– Ага. Как же… Ладно! Я всё понял! Не хочешь – не надо!

– Что не надо? – Вик устало вздохнул.

– Ничего не надо! Не надо обо мне больше заботиться! Я сам могу!

– Да? И как? – Вик пренебрежительно усмехнулся. – На какие бабки и где ты собираешься жить? К отцу побежишь? – и добавил жёстко. – Может, я вообще зря тебя забрал, и тебя устраивала такая жизнь?

Лёшка вздрогнул, будто его ударили:

– Ты… ты…

Но не договорил. Встал и молча вышел из кухни, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Вик остался сидеть за столом, не делая попыток остановить его.

 

*

Старенькие ходики в форме кошачьей головы монотонно стучали в тишине кухни: «тик-так, тик-так». Кошачьи глаза в такт тиканью поворачивались влево-вправо, влево-вправо, провожая взглядом Вика, который ходил из угла в угол: «туда-сюда, туда-сюда». Сам Вик уже сбился со счета сколько раз прошёл от двери – ведущей в спальню – к окну и обратно. От выкуренной за вечер пачки сигарет во рту ощущалась горечь, похожая на привкус вины.

 

Баба Зина – окружённая мягким желтоватым светом, льющимся от включенного торшера – вязала, пристроившись на диване. Кроме этого светлого пятна остальная часть кухни погрузилась в полумрак. Он словно серый дым клубился вокруг, не в силах преодолеть границу света. И чем дальше, тем темнее становился, собираясь в углах плотной, словно чёрные сугробы тьмой.

Каждый раз, когда Вик проходил мимо дивана, бахрома по краям абажура колыхалась, граница света ломалась, и казалось, что тьма шевелит пальцами, пытаясь дотянуться до одинокой старухи. Баба Зина, которой надоело это мельтешение устроенное племянником, поднимала голову, смотрела на него поверх сдвинутых на самый кончик носа очков, недовольно поджимала губы, но ничего не говорила. Проводив взглядом широкую спину, вздыхала, осуждающе качала головой и вновь принималась за работу.

 

– Вот где он?!

Старушка вздрогнула от резкого голоса и уронила вязание на колени.

– Ась?

– Где шатается? Двенадцатый час. Ночь на дворе, – Вик остановился возле окна, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит на улице. Но в тёмном стекле, словно в зеркале отражался он сам – откинутые полы камуфляжной куртки, руки в карманах штанов – и кухня за его спиной: включенный торшер, диван и склонившаяся над спицами старуха.

– Где-где… у Васьки, небось, – баба Зина закончила ряд, перевернула вязание и начала новый, шёпотом отсчитывая петли. – Изнаночная, лицевая, накид, лицевая, изнаночная, лицевая… Да не волнуйся ты. Он завсегда, как повздорим, к приятелю ночевать сбегает. Утречком заявится, как ни в чем не бывало. Остынет, да и придёт. Он отходчивый.

– И часто вы «вздорите»? – Вик, покачиваясь с пятки на носок, оторвал взгляд от окна и глянул на неё через плечо.

– Да что ты! Ты не думай, мы с ним дружно живём. Обычно он не перечит. Характер-то у него покладистый. Редко когда кобениться начинает. Сама удивляюсь, чего сегодня так взбрыкнул. Не знамо што с ним творится... Ты ложись. Ничо с ним в деревне не приключится.

– Ладно, – Вик устало потёр лицо. – Пойду покурю и лягу.

 

Всю ночь Вик проворочался, не в силах уснуть. Последний раз один в этой комнате он спал лет десять назад. Ещё до того, как мать сошлась с отчимом. С тех пор каждый раз на соседней кровати тихо сопел Лёшка.

Задремав перед самым рассветом, Вик резко проснулся часа через два, оттого что ему снилось что-то нехорошее. Что именно он не помнил, но на душе осталось гадостное чувство.

 

Пытаясь заглушить неприятное ощущение, Вик дольше обычного бегал по лесу. Прошлогодняя листва и пробивающиеся сквозь неё зелёные иглы травы мелькали под ногами, сливаясь в пёструю ленту. Монотонные, однообразные движения в такт ровному дыханию – успокаивали.

Раз, два – вдох. Три, четыре – выдох. Раз, два – перепрыгнул через поваленный бурей ствол. Три, четыре – петляя зигзагом, проскочил между берёзами, жавшимися друг к другу испуганной стайкой. Раз, два – уклонился от сосновой лапы. Три, четыре – под тяжёлой подошвой хрустнула сухая ветка. Раз, два – армейский ботинок прижал к земле цветок. Три, четыре – стебель упруго распрямился, и вслед удаляющейся фигуре осуждающе качнул головой бледно-сиреневый колокольчик.

 

Искупавшись в пруду, Вик натянул на мокрое тело штаны, зашнуровал берцы. Футболку надевать не стал – перекинул через плечо. Взъерошил коротко стриженые волосы, стряхивая капли, и пошёл домой неторопливым шагом.

 

Баба Зина готовила завтрак. Увидев племянника, кивнула на накрытый стол:

– Садись. Молочка холодненького налить?

– Давай, – Вик бросил футболку на стул возле двери и оглядел кухню. – Лёшка не приходил?

– Не было ишо. Да не волнуйся. Может, купаться побёгли, день-то жаркий будет. Наплещутся, и к обеду заявится, как миленький. Обычное дело.

 

Но к обеду Лёшка тоже не пришёл. И они опять сидели за столом вдвоём. Вик, глядя в одну точку, задумчиво водил ложкой по тарелке, размешивая сметану в давно остывшем борще, уже подёрнувшемся тонкой плёнкой жира.

Баба Зина, пытаясь разрядить напряжённую обстановку, что-то рассказывала, не прерываясь даже на секунду, словно, если замолчит, приключится что-то плохое. Когда она, пересказав всё, что случилось за год у ближайших соседей, перебралась на новости политики, Вик резко отодвинул тарелку, с так и не тронутым борщом, и решительно поднялся.

– Пойду до Юрки прогуляюсь. Он обещал к матери на этой неделе заехать.

– Сходи, прогуляйся, – старушка закивала, подтирая краем полотенца выплеснувшуюся из тарелки красную лужицу.

 

Прежде, чем идти к Юрке, Вик заглянул в спальню. Надел чистую футболку. Подумал – и прихватил на всякий случай куртку, в кармане которой лежали деньги и документы.

 

*

Сколько он себя помнил, каждое лето мать привозила его в деревню, поэтому дорога до Юркиного дома была знакома Вику с детства. Кажется что он бегал по ней, как только научился ходить. И надо же такому случиться, что именно Юркин братишка, стал приятелем Лёшки.

 

Во дворе Вика встретил небольшой рыженький пёсик. Увидев незнакомца, он еле слышно взвизгнул и отбежал в сторону, зажав хвост между задними лапами, всем своим видом показывая испуг.

Не обращая на «охранника» внимания, Вик прошёл мимо. И уже собирался подняться на крыльцо, когда за спиной раздался резкий окрик:

– Гондурас, фу!

 

Вик резко обернулся. Рыжая псина, только секунду назад демонстрировавшая испуг и подчинение, вдруг преобразилась, превратившись в злобную гарпию: шерсть на загривке дыбом, уши прижаты, кожа на переносице собрана складками, верхняя губа задрана, обнажая острые клыки, которыми она нетерпеливо клацала, собираясь вцепиться в Вика.

 

– Фу! Кому сказал? Место!

Из амбара вышел Юрка, таща листы шифера, которые с другой стороны придерживал красный от натуги Вася.

 

На очередной окрик рыжая шавка перестала скалить зубы и удивлённо оглянулась, будто спрашивая: «Хозяин, ты не ошибся в команде?». Убедившись, что тот твёрд в своём решении, глянула на него, так тоскливо, будто в её взгляде поселилась мировая скорбь всех обиженных и обделённых. Ещё раз с сожалением посмотрев на ногу Вика – как умирающий от голода, у которого прямо изо рта выдрали кусок хлеба – пёс помедлил и побрёл в сторону будки, понуро повесив голову, подметая пыль пушистым хвостом. В этот момент Гондурас был похож на пиратскую шхуну с обвисшими парусами, возвращающуюся в гавань ни с чем, потому что из-за внезапного штиля оснащённое паровой машиной судно, ушло прямо из-под носа, унося с собой богатую добычу.

 

Вик, не глядя на странного пса, повернул к сараю. Юрка, осторожно прислонив шифер к забору, шагнул навстречу, обтёр руку о штанину и протянул для приветствия. Васька наоборот, отступил назад, собираясь незаметно скрыться в огороде. Но Вик, уловив этот маневр, в два шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и ухватил за худое плечо.

– Лёшка где?

Подросток испуганно вздрогнул и опустил голову. Вик встряхнул его ещё раз:

– Оглох?

Вася на каждый окрик вжимал голову в плечи, но молчал как партизан. Юрка так и стоял с протянутой рукой, недоуменно переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Наконец он не выдержал:

– Подожди-подожди, Витёк. Что случилось?

– Лёшка пропал. Как вчера ушёл из дома, так до сих пор и не объявился. Бабка говорит, он у вас ночевал.

– Не видел. Вообще-то, я только часа два как приехал, – выслушав Вика, Юрка повернулся к брату. – Ну? Чего молчишь? Вась, не шутки же. А вдруг с ним что случилось? Давай, колись, что знаешь. Ночевал?

 

Васька шмыгнул носом и, покосившись на Вика, кивнул. Вик нетерпеливо дёрнулся, но Юрка остановил его предостерегающим взглядом и мягко спросил у брата:

– А сейчас где? Домой пошёл?

– Нет, – Вася, пользуясь тем, что Вик наконец отпустил его, потёр плечо. Мельком подумав, что, скорее всего, останутся синяки, придвинулся, на всякий случай, ближе к брату. – Он в город уехал.

– Какой город?! – взвился Вик. – Нахрена?! На какие шиши он поехал?!

– У него деньги есть.

– Откуда?!

– Вить, успокойся, – Юрка чуть тронул его за руку и повернулся к брату. – Где деньги взял?

– Накопил. Семён Александрович хорошо платит.

– Какой, блядь, ещё Семён Александрович? – дёрнулся Вик.  Его лицо закаменело, а на скулах проступили желваки.

 

Юрка придержал его за плечо, успокаивая:

– Фермер наш. Он у совхоза землю арендует и коровники. Только работать некому. Мужики почти поголовно пьют. Вот он подростков и нанимает. Платит им почасовую. Ну и поменьше, чем взрослым. А они и этому рады. После школы, время пока есть, работают. Все довольны.

 

Но Вику это было уже не интересно.

– Зачем он в город поехал?

– Про техникум узнать.

– Когда вернётся, сказал?

Васька замялся.

– Ну!

– Он не вернётся.

– Вот, значит, как? А жить он, где собирается?

 

Васька глянул исподлобья на рассерженного Вика. Потом на брата. Тот слегка кивнул, подбадривая.

– Сказал, может, пока у Кира какого-то получится перекантоваться. Потом, как поступит, в общагу переедет.

– Ясно.

Обстановка начала обрисовываться. И Вик не то что бы успокоился, но, наконец, начал ясно мыслить, думая, что и как ему делать.

– Знаешь такого? – Юрка обеспокоено посмотрел на него. Он почему-то чувствовал себя виноватым, хотя его вины тут точно не было.

 

Вик пожал плечами:

– Узнаю. Скорее всего, одноклассник или сосед. Может, Мишка в курсе. Ну, бывай. Поеду. И так весь день зазря потерял.

– Возьми мою машину. А то пока до станции пешком доберёшься, пока электричка придёт – уже вечер будет. Может, по городу ещё придётся поколесить.

– Спасибо, Юрок, – Вик крепко пожал руку, другой обнял, похлопав по спине. – Будь другом, предупреди бабку, что я за Лёшкой поехал.

 

*

Гондурас, положив морду на передние лапы и делая вид, что спит, приоткрыл один глаз, с сожалением глядя вслед удаляющейся широкоплечей фигуре.

«Ну ничего, здоровяк, попадёшься ты мне ещё, когда хозяина дома не будет», – и, выгнув бровь домиком, покосился на Юрку, не услышал ли тот его мысли.

В том, что обожаемый – до дрожи в коротких лапах и до бешеного стука маленького собачьего сердца – Юрка, всё видит и знает, Гондурас не сомневался.


	27. Chapter 27

27

 

***

По просёлочной дороге катил старенький красный «Москвич». Подскакивая на ухабах, он отчаянно дребезжал всем корпусом и натужно кашлял мотором. Дневная жара спала. Небольшой дождь прибил дорожную пыль и умыл листву и траву. Свежий лесной воздух лился в салон через раскрытые окна. Но он не мог перебить запах бензина и кокосовой отдушки, которой отчаянно разило от раскачивающейся на лобовом стекле «ёлочки».

Справа от дороги тянулись поля с подсолнухами. Их крепкие сочные стебли, увенчанные круглыми жёлтыми «фуражками», напоминали строй солдат на параде. Слева разросся смешанный лес. Берёзы, белея стройными стволами, разбрелись среди тонких осинок, которые, испуганно дрожа листвой, оглядывались на тёмные мрачные ели.  А по обочинам поднималось душистое разнотравье: белые зонтики кашки, жёлтые шарики пижмы, красные головки клевера, невзрачная ромашка и светло-лиловые кисти мышиного горошка.

 

Но Вик не замечал этого великолепия. Сосредоточенно глядя вперёд и держа руль одной рукой, другой, облокотившись на открытое окно, прижимал к уху телефон, напряжённо вслушиваясь в длинные гудки. Так и не дождавшись ответа, набрал другой номер. Но равнодушный, безэмоциональный голос сообщил, что абонент временно недоступен.

Бросив телефон на соседнее сиденье, Вик закурил. Ни Голованов, ни Мишка не отвечали, и на их помощь пока рассчитывать не приходилось. С чего же тогда начать поиски? Где, скорее всего, мог остановиться Лёшка?

Ведь если подумать, по сути Вик ни черта не знал про пацана. О чём тот думает, чем дышит, с кем дружит? Кроме деревенского приятеля Васьки, Вик не знает больше никого. С кем Лёшка общался все эти годы, что жил в городе и тут в деревне? Как пережил смерть мачехи, пьянство отца и то, что с ним случилось после. Вик никогда не спрашивал об этом.

 

Положа руку на сердце, он просто боялся лезть Лёшке в душу. За время войны Вик видел, как ломались сильные здоровые мужики: не выдерживая трудностей, вида крови, смерти, плена, издевательств. У каждого свой предел, своя черта, переступив которую просто невозможно вернуться к обычной жизни. Что же говорить о ребёнке, пережившем сексуальное насилие?

 

Но детская психика, видимо, гибче и восстанавливается быстрее взрослой. По крайней мере, Вику казалось, что Лёшка быстро оправился от случившегося. Если не считать шокирующей попытки минета, в остальном его поведение ничем не отличалось от того Лёшки, каким он был до смерти мамы Раи. А прошлогодний побег, выходка на речке и глупая блажь непременно уехать из деревни – обычный подростковый бунт, желание насолить, вырваться из-под опеки, отстоять своё право на самостоятельность. В Лёшкины годы сам Вик и не такое вытворял. Мужикам в штаны, конечно, не лез, но ссоры с матерью, уходы из дома, пьянки, драки и даже наркотики – не были чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. И если бы не армия, с её строгим распорядком и дисциплиной, не известно где бы сейчас Вик находился и кем стал. Может, конечно, и получилось бы из него что-то путное, а может, давно бы спился или сел за торговлю наркотой.

 

Поэтому и с Лёшкой нужно проявлять твёрдость, не потакать капризам. Понятно, что пацану его возраста скучно в деревне. Но, в конце концов, блажь пройдёт, Лёшка перебесится и поймёт, что так было лучше для него. Со временем всё встанет на свои места. Ведь оправился Лёшка от того, что делали с ним три года назад. Уже не пытается лезть к Вику, чтобы досадить, напомнить, что это случилось по его вине. Даже встречается с девочкой. А за два года, пока окончит школу, окончательно повзрослеет. Да и сам Вик за это время сумеет избавиться от ненормальной реакции на брата.

 

*

Как назло Голованов именно сейчас уехал в гости к бывшему сослуживцу, и они ушли в тайгу, где никакая сотовая связь не брала. Вернуться он должен был только через неделю. За это время Вик рассчитывал справиться сам. В милицию решил пока не обращаться. Кто он Лёшке? Что скажет? А привлекать к поискам отчима, Вик не собирался.

 

Впрочем к дому, в котором они когда-то жили, всё же съездил.

В первую очередь для того, чтобы зайти к Мишке, спросить, не знает ли он, кто такой Кир.

Но Мишки дома не оказалось. Телефон тоже молчал. Выкурив сигарету у окна на лестничной площадке, Вик решил обойти соседние дворы и пройти к своему дому. Хоть и понимал, что Лёшка не вернётся к отцу, но проверить не мешало.

 

Оставив Юркину машину у подъезда – понадеявшись, что несмотря на отсутствие сигнализации на эту рухлядь никто не позарится – Вик через гаражи двинул в сторону дома, пристально вглядываясь в каждого подростка, встречающегося на пути.

 

Пройдя до середины ровного ряда гаражных бетонных блоков с выкрашенными одинаковой коричневой краской воротами, Вик заметил приоткрытую дверь в одном из них. Это был тот самый гараж, где когда-то располагалась их «штаб-квартира». Открыв дверь шире, Вик заглянул внутрь. Глаза, ослеплённые светом заходящего солнца, не сразу привыкли к полумраку гаража. Прищурившись, Вик обвёл взглядом помещение.

 

Как он и предполагал, со времени его последнего визита здесь почти ничего не изменилось. Всё тот же топчан у стены, ободранный грязный диван и продавленные кресла. Только дальний угол, где раньше стояла «буржуйка», теперь был пуст. Над ним, еле держась в пробитой в стене дыре, криво висела труба дымохода, похожая в темноте на оторванную руку железного робота, застывшую согнувшись в локте.

На столе, как и шесть лет назад, стояли бутылки. Но не с портвейном, а вином. Каким именно Вик не успел разглядеть – высокий тощий подросток, с острой крысиной мордочкой, испуганно глянув на широкоплечий силуэт, заслонивший выход, быстро убрал бутылки со стола и спрятал за диван. Но Вик не сомневался, что это такое же дешёвое мерзкое пойло, что и популярные в его бывшей компании «топорики».

В отличие от прежних, семнадцати-восемнадцатилетних обитателей гаража, нынешние были немного моложе. Им было от силы лет четырнадцать-пятнадцать. Хотя, может, Вику так показалось, с высоты своего опыта и нынешнего возраста.

 

Все без исключения подростки выжидательно уставились на Вика. Кто-то испуганно, кто-то с восхищением, кто-то просто ждал, когда высокий военный уйдёт, и они продолжат свои посиделки.

Пробежав цепким взглядом по лицам и не найдя никого хотя бы смутно знакомого, Вик спросил:

– Пацаны, Кир среди вас есть?

 

Подростки быстро переглянулись. Один из них, взяв на себя роль переговорщика, отрицательно мотнул головой:

– Нет тут никакого Кира.

– А знаете такого?

– Не, не знаем.

– А Лёшку Бологова? – по-своему истолковав направленные на него взгляды, Вик пояснил. – Чёрненький такой. Из сорок седьмого дома.

 

Похожий на крысёныша пацан минуты две в упор молча смотрел на Вика, прищурив глаза и кусая губы, то ли вспоминая, то ли размышляя, стоит ли продолжать разговор. Потом все же ответил:

– Он три года назад куда-то уехал. Больше мы его не видели, – и торопливо добавил. – А зачем они вам?

– Да неважно. Ну, бывайте, пацаны.

 

Как только за ним закрылась дверь, подростки переглянулись.

– Чё за хер? Вроде не мент.

– На спецназовца похож.

– Может, из наркоконтроля?

– Тогда Кир влип по самые яйца.

– Да ладно тебе.

– Пацаны, помните, пока Лысого не посадили, с ним тусовался похожий парень. Ну, Лёхин брат. Витёк, кажись, его звали. Он лет семь назад в армию ушёл и больше не возвращался.

– Ну а чё, похож. Может, и он.

 

*

Вик дошёл до своего дома. Поднялся на этаж. За обшарпанной деревянной дверью стояла тишина. Только тихо работало радио в глубине квартиры. Пару минут послушав его неразборчивое бормотание, Вик поднял руку и нерешительно дотронулся до красной кнопки дверного звонка. Постоял в задумчивости, но так и не нажал. С досадой стукнул ребром кулака по стене с облупившейся штукатуркой и вернулся к машине.

Мишки все ещё не было.

 

На город опускался душный вечер. Чахлые деревца устало покачивали ветвями, лениво шурша пыльной листвой. Облокотившись на крышу машины, Вик закурил, глядя как слепящий диск солнца, похожий на огромное начищенное до блеска медное блюдо, медленно катится к закату. Но стоило ему лишь слегка коснуться края горизонта, как его – словно в болотную трясину – стало засасывать, затягивать в глубину.

Прищурив глаза Вик смотрел, как солнце трепыхается, борется из последних сил, пытаясь вырваться обратно в небо. Но постепенно слабеет в неравной борьбе, погружаясь всё больше в вязкую зыбь горизонта, окрашивая всё вокруг алым, похожим на кровь светом.

 

Щелчком отбросив докуренную до фильтра сигарету, Вик сплюнул под ноги и сел за руль. Съездил в ближайший магазин. Купил еды. На всякий случай вернулся к своему дому. Покараулил пару часов у подъезда, пялясь в тёмные окна, запивая кефиром холодные пирожки с неизвестной начинкой.

Лёшка так и не появился. Отчима и его приятелей собутыльников тоже не было видно.

 

В конце концов Вик уехал. Поколесил по городу. Объехал клубы и дискотеки, популярные у молодёжи в его время. Проверил все вокзалы. Позвонил Голованову. Но тот, видимо забрался в самую глушь – связи не было. Мишкин телефон тоже молчал. В деревню Вик решил не возвращаться. Вначале хотел ехать на вокзал, но потом решил заночевать в машине возле своего подъезда.

Припарковавшись напротив всё таких же тёмных окон, Вик набрал Юркин номер.

 

– Юрок. Я тут застрял, похоже. Ещё на день точно останусь. Если надо, я могу машину пригнать, а сам первой электричкой в город вернусь.

– Не надо. Пользуйся сколько необходимо.

– А ты?

– Я у матери пока останусь. У меня отпуск. Всё равно хотел крышу у сарая подлатать. Да и Катька моя на курсы повышения квалификации на неделю укатила. А понадобится домой съездить, до райцентра на автобусе доберусь. Тут недалеко. А ты, если я уеду, машину у матери во дворе поставь.

– Ну спасибо. Выручил.

 

*

С утра, умывшись и прополоскав рот водой из пластиковой бутылки, Вик поехал в школу, в которой они когда-то учились с Лёшкой.

Долго барабанил в закрытую дверь, пока пьяненький сторож не открыл её. Глядя на Вика мутными глазами, он всё никак не мог понять, чего же хочет рассерженный военный. Но увидев перед носом кулак, сообразил дать номер телефона дежурного учителя.

 

На то, чтобы вызвонить дежурного, уговорить его приехать, поднять списки учеников, проверить числится ли среди них некий Кир – Вику понадобился целый день. Кирилл Писарев действительно когда-то учился в этой школе, но год назад родители забрали документы и переехали по неизвестному адресу.  

 

Ещё два дня ушло, чтобы найти школу, в которой тот теперь учился, и выяснить новый адрес.

 

Вик был обеспокоен до предела. Четвёртый день он метался по городу. Лёшка словно растворился. И Вик стал задумываться о посещении отделения милиции, хотя больших надежд на этот визит не возлагал.

 

В высотке из красного кирпича, где жил Кир с родителями, Вик ничего существенного не узнал. Секьюрити, охраняющий покой состоятельных жильцов, вначале не хотел пускать Вика даже за калитку трёхметровой чугунной ограды по периметру опоясывающую ухоженный двор и разлинованную на аккуратные квадраты стоянку. Но в процессе переговоров они выяснили, что секьюрити в двухтысячном служил в Чечне. Конечно он сразу же пустил «братишку» и – после задушевного разговора за чашкой чая и воспоминаний как было, и расспросов, как там сейчас – поведал, что старшие Писаревы из шестьдесят восьмой квартиры неделю назад укатили на курорт, а их отпрыск уже два дня не появляется дома. После детального описания внешности Лёшки, он вспомнил, что три дня назад Кир приходил с похожим на Лёшку подростком. Они переночевали и больше ни тот, ни другой в доме не появлялись.

 

То, что Лёшка жив и здоров, немного успокоило Вика, но теперь к беспокойству, снедавшему его эти дни, стало примешиваться раздражение.

 

Всё это время Вик, можно сказать, жил в машине: колесил по городу, ел, спал, заезжая на вокзал, чтобы умыться в привокзальном туалете. Похудел и осунулся от недосыпа и усталости.  И словно бомж, зарос щетиной.

А самое плохое было то, что отпуск закончился. Чтобы успеть в часть вовремя, надо было уезжать сегодня вечером, либо завтра утром. Но в крайнем случае, он мог полететь на самолёте, тем самым, выиграв пару дней.

Вик как раз размышлял ехать ему в железнодорожные кассы, чтобы узнать расписание, либо сразу в аэропорт, когда в кармане ожил мобильный. Глянув на экран и увидев Мишкин номер, Вик нажал приём, радуясь, что хоть кто-то объявился.

 

Мишка все эти дни зависал на даче с новой подружкой. Ехать они решили под влиянием сиюминутного порыва, поэтому Мишка не успел никого предупредить, а батарея у телефона села ещё по дороге на дачу. Зарядник с собой никто из них, конечно же, не взял. Как только Мишка вернулся и зарядил батарею, он, увидев кучу пропущенных звонков, тут же перезвонил Вику.

 

Впервые за четыре дня по-человечески помывшись и сбрив бороду, Вик с наслаждением вытянулся на кровати. Поспав пару часов, вскочил, натянул полёвку, постиранную и успевшую высохнуть за это время, и, отказавшись от приготовленных Мишкой макарон, опять отправился на поиски.

 

Он решил съездить в отдел к Голованову. Хоть тот все ещё не вернулся и так же не отвечал на звонки, Вик рассчитывал, что его сослуживцы, проникнувшись ситуацией, не откажут в помощи.

Мишка в это время отправился в гаражи и окрестные дворы. Хоть Вик не раз обошёл их, выспрашивая о Лёшке, Миха решил ещё раз потрясти местных подростков и поспрашивать бабушек у подъездов, в расчёте, что испугавшись военной формы, кто-то мог умолчать информацию. А ему, примелькавшемуся им за годы соседства, может, кто что и расскажет.

 

*

Вик увидел их возле супермаркета. Он только выехал на проспект, привычно больше глядя по сторонам, чем на дорогу, как боковым зрением зацепил двух подростков. Склонившись над раскрытым рюкзаком, едва не касаясь друг друга волосами, они шептались о чем-то возле дверей магазина. Черноволосую макушку и тощую фигуру одного из них все эти дни Вик безрезультатно выискивал в толпе.

Видимо наконец договорившись, подростки закрыли рюкзак, и второй, наверное Кир, достал из кармана пачку. Оба закурили.

  

Вик шумно выдохнул, зло раздувая ноздри. Припарковавшись на обочине, вышел из машины, громко хлопнув дверцей.

Лёшка вздрогнул и испуганно оглянулся. При виде приближающегося Вика его глаза на миг вспыхнули радостью, но, увидев рассерженный взгляд, он тут же отступил на шаг, пряча за спину бычок.

Не говоря ни слова, Вик ухватил его за запястье, дёрнул на себя и с силой ударил по руке. Сигарета полетела на тротуар, разбрызгивая по асфальту оранжевые искры. Не выпуская запястья, другой рукой больно схватил за шею, словно тиски сжав пальцы, и поволок к машине, подталкивая Лёшку перед собой. Открыл дверцу и, надавив на макушку, запихнул на переднее сиденье.

 

Бабки, торгующие у магазина зеленью и вязаными носками, зашушукались.

– Бандит наверно.

– Кто?

– Так пацан. Этот-то, вроде военный... А может, тоже бандит. Кто их нынче разберёт.

 

Кир застыл на месте, раскрыв рот, удивлённо глядя вслед удаляющемуся «Москвичу».

 

*

Всю дорогу они молчали. Вик смотрел только вперёд. Напряжённо, до побелевших костяшек, вцепившись в руль обеими руками, зажав между пальцами дымящуюся сигарету. Время от времени он подносил фильтр ко рту, шумно затягивался и тут же резко выдыхал дым через нос. Лёшка – который сидел рядом, скрестив на груди руки и чуть спустившись вниз, упираясь затылком ниже подголовника – осторожно косился на него и, кусая губу, рассматривал чёткий профиль с перекатывающимся на скуле желваком. Так и не решившись заговорить, тихо вздыхал и опять переводил взгляд на переднюю панель.

 

Уже дома, возле калитки, прежде чем зайти во двор, Вик ухватил Лёшку за грудки, прижал спиной к забору и зло прохрипел в лицо:

– Слушай меня внимательно. Повторять не буду. Или ты делаешь то, что я говорю, или я принимаю меры. Я не собираюсь с тобой нянчиться. Хватит вести себя словно истеричная баба, чей каприз не удовлетворили. Я не могу из-за каждой твоей выходки срываться с места или задерживаться, сколько мне хочется. Я должен ехать. И я уеду. Не зависимо от твоего решения. Опаздывать на службу и идти из-за тебя под трибунал за дезертирство я не намерен.

– Вик, – он был так близко, горячее дыхание опаляло губы и щеку, от этого весь воздух вдруг куда-то исчез, и Лёшка судорожно всхлипнул. – Ви-и-ик, послушай. Ну, пожалуйста. Позволь мне поехать с тобой. Прошу тебя. Ви-и-ик. Я не могу так больше. Мне плохо без тебя.

– Хватит! Учись подчинять свои прихоти обстоятельствам. Ты уже не ребёнок.

– Как ты не понимаешь?! Это не прихоть! И не каприз! Я люблю тебя! По-настоящему! – Лёшка поддался вперёд и отчаянно прижался к обветренным сухим губам. 

– Блядь, – от неожиданности Вик резко отпрянул, оттолкнув Лёшку. Не удержавшись на ногах, тот качнулся и с глухим стуком ударился затылком о доску забора. – Оставь эти пидорские штучки! Не нарывайся! Ты прекрасно знаешь, чем могут закончиться подобные провокации.

– Так ты… ты правда считаешь, что я сам лез к этим мужикам? И поэтому они... – Лёшка, болезненно сведя к переносице брови, напряжённо вглядывался в лицо Вика. Решив, что нашёл ответ в заледеневших глазах и решительно сжатых губах, отпрянул и разочарованно усмехнулся. – Отец был честнее тебя! Он прямо говорил, что я шлюха, а не изображал заботу, презирая в душе!..

– Веди себя как нормальный пацан, и никто не примет тебя за шлюху.

– Я уезжаю в город.

– Только посмей.

– Мне плевать на тебя и твои приказы!

– Прекрати истерику!.. Не дури. Слышишь? – Вик, понимая, что сказал лишнее, положил ладонь Лёшке на плечо, пытаясь успокоить.

Но тот дёрнулся, скидывая руку:

– Ты мне никто! Ненавижу! Пошёл на хер!

 

С громким треском тяжёлый кулак впечатался в забор рядом с его головой.

Доска треснула, расколовшись на две части. Острая щепка отлетела, царапнув щёку. Лёшка испуганно замолчал, вжав голову в плечи.

Оперевшись ладонями по обе стороны от Лёшкиной головы, не замечая выступившую на сбитых костяшках кровь, Вик склонился к его лицу и прохрипел сквозь зубы:

– Живи, как знаешь.

 

Оттолкнулся от шершавых досок и, не взглянув на Лёшку, зашёл во двор, оставив его одного в переулке.


	28. Chapter 28

28

 

***

Лёшка проснулся от оглушительного крика петуха.

Сонно моргая, огляделся вокруг, пытаясь сориентироваться. Утренний серый свет только-только начал просачиваться в щели между досками в крыше. Но в самом сарае и на сеновале было ещё темно.

Разминая затёкшее от неудобной позы тело и разгоняя тягостное чувство, оставшееся после сна, Лёшка широко зевнул и потянулся, закидывая руки. Утренний воздух тут же забрался под футболку, проводя ледяными пальцами по животу и рёбрам. Холодные мурашки побежали по рукам к кончикам пальцев. Кожа покрылась пупырышками. Волоски встали дыбом. Казалось, что даже нос заледенел.  

 

Лёшка зябко поёжился, торопливо завернулся в тонкое покрывало и закопался глубже в сено, пытаясь согреться. Свернулся клубочком и прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, что же ему снилось. Но мысль ускользала, прячась за смутные образы, перескакивала с одного на другое, не давая чёткой картины виденного.

 

Сено пахло летом и солнцем. Тонкий аромат душицы и клевера обволакивал, убаюкивая и успокаивая. Но Лёшка никак не мог уснуть. Сухая травинка, выбившись из вороха сена, лезла в нос, не давая погрузиться в сон. При вдохе она щекотала щеку и ноздри. Он морщился, собираясь чихнуть, и шумно выдыхал. Травинка тут же отклонялась, чтобы при новом вдохе опять вернуться. Лёшка недовольно сопел, но убрать травинку или передвинуться чуть в сторону не было сил. Тело словно закаменело. Разум противился возврату в реальность, из последних сил держась за сонное оцепенение.

И Лёшка не стал сопротивляться. Оставив попытки вспомнить, что же ему снилось и почему так тоскливо, не обращая внимания на щекотание надоедливой травинки, Лёшка зажмурился, представляя Вика. Надеясь приятными мечтами отогнать тяжесть на душе.

 

Но стоило закрыть глаза и расслабиться, как события вчерашнего дня ясно всплыли в памяти.

Он вспомнил, как стоял с Киром возле супермаркета. Как они спорили, хватит им выпивки или надо купить ещё. Как обернулся на громкий хлопок двери машины. Как увидел Вика – обалденно красивого и сексуального в спецназовской форме. Как от волнения и радости заколотилось сердце – не бросил, искал по городу. И стыд, при виде осунувшегося, усталого лица, с запавшими, обведёнными темными кругами глазами. Тягостное молчание в машине. Разговор у ворот. Отчаяние при мысли, что Вик уезжает без него. Вырвавшееся признание и реакция Вика. Обида и навалившаяся апатия, когда за Виком закрылась калитка, и Лёшка остался один.

 

Он долго стоял, прижавшись лопатками к тёплым доскам забора, глядя, как солнечный диск плавно стекает за горизонт, и мягкие сумерки заползают в переулок, обступая его со всех сторон. И свет уходящего дня медленно гаснет, словно хрустальная люстра в зале театра. Только для Лёшки начинается совсем не тот спектакль, сценарий которого он всё это время репетировал в своих мечтах.

Когда окончательно стемнело, Лёшка вернулся в дом. Буркнул что-то бабе Зине, которая, увидев его, осуждающе покачала головой и заворчала, ругая за безрассудство и своеволие. Отказавшись от ужина, прошёл в спальню. Вик сидел на своей кровати, уже без футболки, наклонившись расшнуровывал берцы. На приход Лёшки внимания не обратил.

Посмотрев на перекатывающиеся на спине мускулы, Лёшка понял, что не сможет провести ночь наедине с Виком, лёжа так близко от него и не смея прикоснуться. Не выдержит этого тягостного молчания.

Стянув с кровати покрывало, Лёшка вышел из комнаты. Он был уверен, что Вик даже головы не повернул ему вслед.

 

*

Лёшка вздохнул и перевернулся на другой бок. Сено зашуршало, будто шепча что-то на ухо. Но что, Лёшка не мог разобрать. И вдруг его будто кольнуло.

Вик сказал, что уезжает. Когда? Когда он должен ехать?

 

Мысли заметались – пытаясь вспомнить, подсчитать, когда заканчивается отпуск. Пересчитав несколько раз, у Лёшки всё время получались разные числа. То Вик должен был уехать вчера, то завтра. Потом Лёшка понял, что не помнит какое сейчас число. А может, Вик должен уехать сегодня?!

 

И словно в подтверждении со двора послышались голоса.

Лёшка подскочил и, проваливаясь в сено, быстро пополз на четвереньках к стене сеновала, где между рассохшимися досками крыши виднелся зазор.

 

На крыльце стояли Вик и баба Зина. Старуха поправляла племяннику воротничок полёвки. Потом стряхнула невидимую пылинку и перекрестила:

– Ну, с Богом.

 

Вик молча кивнул, закинул на плечо рюкзака и огляделся по сторонам.

Заметив взгляд, баба Зина предположила:

– Спит, поди, ишо, – и махнула в сторону сарая. – Вчерась видела, как он с покрывалом на сеновал полез. Покликать, может?

– Пусть поспит, – Вик повернул голову вслед за её рукой и пристально посмотрел наверх, где под покатой крышей был сеновал.

 

Лёшка отпрянул, словно Вик мог разглядеть его через доски.

 

Когда он опять прильнул к щёлке, Вика уже не было. Во дворе осталась только баба Зина. Держа алюминиевую миску на сгибе левой руки, правой она, словно сеятель, разбрасывала зерно, монотонно приговаривая:

– Цып-цып-цып.

Куры бестолково толклись вокруг неё. Хлопая крыльями и недовольно кудахча Залезали друг другу на спины, пытаясь подобраться как можно ближе к хозяйке. Но только мешали друг другу. А хитрые воробьи, тем временем, спокойно склёвывали оставшиеся в стороне зёрна, успевая громко чирикать, зазывая на пиршество сородичей.  

 

Лёшка сжал губы и упал, уткнувшись лицом в сено.

Вик уехал. Бросил его. И даже не попрощался.

Лёшке хотелось разреветься: громко, самозабвенно, навзрыд, как можно плакать только в детстве, смывая чистыми слезами всю горечь обид. Уткнуться носом в мягкую грудь мамы Раи, и чтобы она погладила по голове, тихо шепча слова утешения.

Но мамы Раи давно нет. Да и сам Лёшка уже вырос и разучился плакать.

 

Почему он был так уверен, что Вик возьмёт его с собой? Тот и, правда, ничего не обещал. Почему же эта уверенность так твёрдо жила в душе? Хотя какая теперь-то разница.

 

Лёшка поднялся. Потёр сухие глаза, которые жгло от непролитых слез. Ещё раз окинул взглядом вновь опустевший двор и решительно полез с сеновала.

 

*

На то, чтобы собрать вещи, у Лёшки ушло десять минут.

Попрощавшись с бабой Зиной и пообещав приезжать на выходные, Лёшка, прежде чем ехать в город, забежал к Ваське.

 

Выйдя из дома, они, не сговариваясь, пошли не на центральную площадь, где возле почтамта останавливался автобус до райцентра, а молча свернули к околице. И через лес пешком пошли на станцию.

Гондурас увязался за ними и теперь, словно маленький рыжий призрак, то неожиданно появлялся перед глазами, то вдруг исчезал за деревьями, с озабоченным видом рыская под кустами и выискивая в траве добычу. Делая вид, что общество подростков нисколько не заботит его, он забегал вперёд, или, увлёкшись каким-нибудь жуком, отставал, оставаясь далеко позади. Но стоило мальчикам скрыться за поворотом тропинки, и тонкий собачий слух переставал улавливать их голоса, тут же бросал свои поиски и летел следом – вытянув в струну хвост и прижав к голове уши – словно выпущенная из лука стрела. А догнав, опять не обращал на них внимания, вновь увлекаясь поисками.

 

– Лёш, не уезжай, – Вася, ни на что не надеясь, всю дорогу, словно заезженная грампластинка, повторял одну и ту же фразу.

А Лёшка в который раз отвечал:

– Так надо, Вась.

– Не уезжай.

 

Справа от тропинки взлетел, громко хлопая крыльями, спугнутый Гондурасом козодой.

Проследив взглядом, как птица, отлетев на пару метров, вновь опустилась на землю и заковыляла, притворяясь раненой, уводя опасность от гнезда, Лёшка покачал головой:

– Нет, Вась. Пойми, не могу я тут больше. Я ему докажу.

 

Последние слова он произнёс едва различимым шёпотом, и Васька, кажется, не услышал его.

 

– Тогда я с тобой.

– Ни к чему это, – видя, что Васька обиженно насупился, поспешно добавил. – Вот школу закончишь и приедешь. А я к тому времени уже обоснуюсь в городе. В автомобильном техникуме сказали, что без экзаменов возьмут. А осенью, может, общагу дадут.

 

Васька вздохнул, посмотрел обиженно и немного жалобно, но, видя твёрдый взгляд и плотно сжатые губы, не отважился попросить ещё раз, и перевёл разговор, решив зайти с другой стороны:

– А Витька знает, что ты в город уезжаешь?

– Это моё дело. Его оно не касается. К тому же ему все равно, – сосредоточенно глядя вперёд, Лёшка поддёрнул длинную ручку спортивной сумки, всё время норовивший сползти с плеча.

– А бабка, что говорит?

– Ругается.

– Боится, что Витька перестанет деньги слать?

– Наверно, – Лёшка безразлично пожал плечами.

– А ты как? Даже если будет слать, она тебе не отдаст.

– Похрен. Не нужны мне его деньги. У меня свои есть. На первое время хватит, а там устроюсь куда-нибудь.

– А сейчас где жить будешь? К отцу пойдёшь? Как думаешь, он сильно пьёт? А если он тебя не пустит?

– Слушай, чё пристал? Найду, где перекантоваться, – Лёшка уже был не рад, что пошёл пешком, а не уехал на автобусе. Он и так сомневался в правильности своего решения, и Васька своими вопросами, уверенности не добавлял. Но, к счастью, они уже почти пришли. За деревьями показалось белое здание с башенкой. Издалека послышался длинный, протяжный гудок электровоза, похожий на тоскливый рёв огромного зверя, напрасно зовущего потерянную подругу. К перрону станции приближалась электричка. Лёшка прибавил шаг. И Вася был вынужден прекратить дальнейшие расспросы.

 

***

За время, что Лёшка жил в деревне, он растерял всех и без того не многочисленных городских приятелей. Они повзрослели, их интересы изменились, и теперь мало кто помнил мелкого Лёшку из сорок седьмого дома, внезапно исчезнувшего три года назад. Да и те немногие, что ещё помнили, после завершения учебного года, разъехались кто куда: на море, к бабушке или поступать после девятого класса. Поэтому Лёшка считал, что ему очень повезло встретить Кирилла, который, хоть и переехал в другую часть города, часто появлялся в старом дворе.

 

Как только они узнали друг друга, сразу разговорились, будто не было этих лет, и весело провели четыре дня. Кир сразу согласился пустить Лёшку переночевать, а потом они зависли в гараже, пока не приехал Вик и не увёз Лёшку в деревню.

 

Помня гостеприимство Кира, в этот раз Лёшка не стал бегать по полузабытым приятелям, а сразу поехал в новенькую кирпичную многоэтажку.

Но попасть во двор оказалось не так просто. Прежде чем открыть калитку, дотошный охранник долго выспрашивал Лёшку через домофон: к кому он идёт и с какой целью. Лёшка уже начал чувствовать себя иностранным шпионом, собирающимся проникнуть на военный объект с целью выкрасть ядерную боеголовку, когда охранник, видимо исчерпав вопросы, наконец, открыл замок. Но, когда Лёшка зашёл в подъезд и, бросив «Здрасте», хотел пройти к лифту, остановил взмахом руки:

– К кому?

– Я же вам объяснил. К Киру. В квартиру шестьдесят семь… нет, восемь... Не помню номер. Я неделю назад с ним приходил. Вы меня не помните?

 

Но охранник словно не услышал вопрос. Не меняя каменного выражения лица и не обращая на Лёшку внимания, поднял трубку стоящего на столе телефона.

– Кирилл Андреевич. К вам тут пришли, – и вопросительно уставился на Лёшку.

Тот вначале не понял, чего от него хотят. Потом, сообразив, торопливо выпалил:

– Лёха. То есть Алексей… Бологов.

 

Охранник, не выказывая нетерпения или раздражения задержкой с ответом, невозмутимо повторил:

– Бологов Алексей. Пустить?.. Хорошо… – он положил трубку и повернулся к Лёшке, который, решив, что проблема улажена, не дожидаясь окончания разговора, уверенно пошёл к лифту. – Жди здесь.

– А? – резко затормозив, Лёшка удивлённо оглянулся.

– Кирилл Андреевич сейчас спустится. Жди, – всё так же невозмутимо охранник кивнул в угол холла, где в окружении кадок с пальмами стоял диван и два кресла из светлой кожи.

 

Лёшка пожал плечами и направился к дивану, спиной чувствуя пристальный тяжёлый взгляд.

Кинув сумку под ноги, с размаха плюхнулся на сиденье. И тут же провалился, утопая в мягких подушках. Поёрзал, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Но стоило ему сползти к спинке, колени задрались чуть не до ушей. Тогда он подвинулся к краю. Упругое сиденье спружинило, и Лёшка чуть не ткнулся носом в стеклянный столик. Тихо сматерившись, Лёшка вцепился пальцами за мягкую кожу, словно кот в край крыши, и опять сдвинулся к спинке. Уж лучше сидеть задрав ноги, чем свалиться на пол.

Вздохнув, огляделся по сторонам, только тут заметив, что охранник без тени улыбки на лице продолжает наблюдать за ним и его попытками усидеть на месте. Лёшка смутился и отвернулся к окну, делая вид, что ничего не произошло.

Через пару минут шея затекла от неудобной позы. Тогда Лёшка рискнул осторожно передвинуться на край. Если сидеть выпрямив спину и не делать резких движений, то вполне можно удержаться в более-менее приличной позе.

Правда мышцы от напряжения почти сразу начали ныть. И в боку что-то закололо. Но Лёшка не обращал на эти мелочи внимания, радуясь, что получается сидеть ровно и не падать на пол.

Почувствовав себя увереннее, он огляделся по сторонам. Прошлый раз они с Киром сразу прошли в квартиру, и Лёшка не успел, как следует рассмотреть холл.

 

«Сиротский» дом, в котором когда-то жил Кир, для жителей окрестных хрущоб олицетворял достаток и благополучие, и был верхом их самых смелых мечтаний. Но он казался убогой богадельней в сравнении с тем, что Лёшка видел сейчас.

Светлый холл, оформленный в бежевых тонах, скорее был похож на зал какого-нибудь музея, чем на подъезд жилого дома. Наборный паркет, выложенный в виде замысловатого узора, лаково блестел в квадратах солнечного света, льющегося через большие окна, прикрытые занавесями из прозрачного тюля, собранными красивыми складками в обрамлении тяжёлых светло кофейных портьер. В углах тропическими островками зеленели экзотическими растения и пальмы в больших дубовых кадках. На стенах развешены репродукции картин.

 

Две из них – по бокам от зеркала над каминной полкой – особенно заинтересовали Лёшку. И если «Земной рай» Босха смотрелся среди всего этого великолепия вполне уместно, то «Падение грешников» казалось зловещим предостережением жильцам дома.

 

Лёшка давно изучил репродукции во всех подробностях и теперь скучал, обводя холл сонным взглядом, а Кир всё не появлялся. Не зная, чем ещё себя занять, Лёшка, приноровившись к коварному дивану и уже чувствуя себя увереннее на его обманчиво-безопасных мягких подушках, рискнул взять со столика журнал с ярко-синей Инфинити на обложке.

 

Он досматривал журнал, бездумно листая глянцевые страницы и старательно не замечая взгляд охранника – который всё это время продолжал в упор наблюдать за ним, словно боясь, что стоит ему отвернуться, и Лёшка подсунет под стол пару килограммов пластида – когда, наконец, зашумел лифт, и в холле появился Кир.

 

– Привет, – пожав вскочившему навстречу Лёшке руку, он настороженно покосился на сумку у него под ногами. – Сбегаешь?

– Почему сбегаю? Просто приехал, в технарь поступать. Я же тебе говорил.

– А сюда чё припёрся?

Лёшка смутился:

– Ну, ты, вроде, говорил, что можно у тебя несколько дней перекантоваться.

– Извини, Лёх, но у меня предки возвращаются. Не могу тебя пустить.

– Без проблем, – Лёшка точно помнил, как Кир говорил, что родители уехали до конца лета, и что Лёшка может жить у него всё это время, и вдвоём они найдут, чем развлечься. Но напоминать не стал. Мало ли, как изменились обстоятельства. – Спасибо, что прошлый раз приютил.

 

Он поднял сумку и собрался уже уходить, но чуть помедлил. Приехав в город сейчас, Лёшка рассчитывал, что до сентября, пока ему не дадут место в общаге, он останется у Кира, и куда идти теперь, просто не представлял. Но возвращаться в деревню, тем самым расписываясь перед Виком в полной своей беспомощности, не собирался. Пусть придётся спать на вокзале или даже на лавке в парке, но он докажет, что может быть взрослым и самостоятельным.

– Кир, можно я в гараже немного поживу?

 

Кирилл уже решил, что избавился от приятеля, и теперь замялся, размышляя отшить его совсем или же рискнуть и пойти навстречу:

– Понимаешь, мне, конечно, не жалко, но пацанам это может не понравиться. Они и так прошлый раз ругались, что какой-то спецназовец там ошивался. Они решили, что он из наркоконтроля. А им подставляться охоты нет, и хату палить без надобности. Вдруг погонят…

– Не погонят. Это Витя. Брат мой. Он больше не придёт.

 

Кир покусал губу, размышляя, и, наконец, нехотя кивнул:

– Ну ок, – и торопливо добавил, остужая Лёшкину радость. – Но только пару дней. И пацанам пузырь поставь за беспокойство.

– Без проблем, – Лёшка весело улыбнулся. Перед тем, как выйти из подъезда, повернулся к молчаливому охраннику и преувеличенно вежливо попрощался, стараясь сохранять серьёзное выражение лица, но уголок губ всё же насмешливо дёрнулся. – До свидания. Спасибо за приятную беседу.

 

Но охранник даже не кивнул. Подождав, когда за Лёшкой и Киром закроется дверь, он, продолжая наблюдать за ними в окно, достал телефон. Полистав список контактов, нашёл нужный и нажал вызов.

 

Подростки уже скрылись из вида, когда бесконечную вереницу длинных гудков, наконец прервал глубокий баритон:

– Чецкий у аппарата.


	29. Chapter 29

29

 

***

Лёшка дёрнул за скобу, пытаясь шире открыть ворота гаража, но железная дверь чуть двинувшись, замерла на месте, не поддаваясь усилиям. Втиснувшись в образовавшийся проем, Лёшка упёрся пятками в одну из створок и налёг всем корпусом на вторую. Створка жалобно скрипнула и, будто нехотя, с трудом сдвинулась с места, неприятно скрежеща по бетону железным неровным краем, словно ковш бульдозера загребая землю и мусор, скопившиеся вокруг.

 

Уже несколько лет ворота настежь никто не открывал. Подросткам было достаточно узкой щёлки, чтобы проскользнуть быстрой тенью, стараясь не привлекать внимания окружающих. Хотя вряд ли хоть один человек в округе был не в курсе, чем тут занимаются. Но пока обитатели гаража вели себя более-менее тихо, все молчали, не желая связываться со шпаной, делая вид, что не замечают музыки и специфического запаха: перегара, сигаретного дыма и травки.  

 

За неделю, что Лёшка жил в гараже, ещё ни одной минуты он не оставался один. Здесь всё время кто-нибудь был. Пацаны, девчонки. Одни уходили, тут же приходили другие. Пили. Курили травку. Разговаривали. Ссорились. Мирились. Кто-то бренчал на гитаре. Кто-то, включив телефон, слушал музыку.

О том, чтобы поспать хоть час в тишине, и речи не было. Не всегда даже удавалось найти место, чтобы прилечь. Топчан, на котором Лёшка спал, часто, особенно по вечерам и ночью, оккупировали парочки: целовались или трахались, не обращая внимания на сидящих за столом.

 

На то, что Лёшка поселился в гараже, всем было наплевать, как бы не пытался убедить его в обратном Кир. Лёшка, конечно, «проставился» – купил выпивки и закуски – так сказать, чтобы влиться в коллектив. Но спрашивать у кого-то разрешения, чтобы остаться здесь дольше двух дней, не пришлось. В гараже царила анархия. И Лёшка, с полным осознанием своего права, решил отгородить себе пространство в углу, где когда-то стояла печь-буржуйка. На свалке на пустыре он нашёл кровать с чуть проржавевшей панцирной сеткой и старую потрёпанную ширму, неумело расписанную поблекшими китайскими драконами.

Ширме Лёшка обрадовался. От шума она, конечно, не спасёт, но хотя бы создаст иллюзию уединения.

 

Оставлять все это без присмотра на свалке, чтобы сбегать за помощью, Лёшка не рискнул. Не успеешь оглянуться, и кто-нибудь обязательно утащит всё это богатство. Красный и потный от натуги – не столько от тяжести ноши, сколько от неудобства – он в одиночку приволок ширму и разобранную кровать, пытаясь удержать, то выскальзывающую сетку, то разъезжающиеся спинки. К тому же из-за близости своего дома приходилось оглядываться по сторонам, чтобы не встретить соседей или отца. Попадаться на глаза кому-либо из них Лёшке не хотелось, во избежание ненужных вопросов или скандала.

 

Лёшка успел собрать кровать, когда в гараже появились Кир и незнакомый парень лет восемнадцати.

Увидев Лёшкины новшества, Кир недовольно скривился:

– Ты тут навечно решил обосноваться?

– Как получится, – Лёшка пожал плечами, не обращая внимания на тон вопроса.

– О, да я тебя знаю, – парень, стоящий рядом с Киром, осклабился. – Ты Лёха? Помню, в прошлом году помог я тебе нехуёво.

 

Лёшка обернулся и окинул незнакомца удивлённым взглядом, пытаясь рассмотреть в полумраке гаража лицо. Но парень стоял спиной к выходу, загораживая солнечный свет, и Лёшка видел только высокую тёмную фигуру.

Не дожидаясь реакции, парень направился к дивану и плюхнулся с размаху на продавленное сиденье, попадая в полосу света. Откинулся назад, положив руки на спинку, и уставился насмешливым взглядом.

 

Вглядевшись, Лёшка узнал его. Герыч. Кажется, так его звали. Когда они с Васей собрались ехать в Чечню и застряли на вокзале, то встретили его там и какое-то время общались: с ним и его компанией, что ошивалась вокруг, подворовывая или клянча деньги у пассажиров. Воспоминания о последствиях были не самые радужные. И Лёшка отвернулся, раскрывая ширму и загораживая кровать с голой панцирной сеткой, бормоча недовольно:

– После твоей помощи у меня все деньги пропали.

– Не ебу, о чем ты втираешь, – Герыч почти искренне удивился и посмотрел недоуменно. Но насмешливая улыбка, что растягивала губы, никак не вязалась со словами и невинным взглядом.

– Забей, – Лёшка махнул рукой, понимая всю бессмысленность разборок.

– Напрасно ты на меня наезжаешь. Но я обид не помню. Садись, – Герыч громко хлопнул по сиденью рядом с собой. Целый столб пылинок тут же взметнулся вверх, кружа в полосе света падающего с улицы через открытую дверь. – Давай выпьем. Мне бухло нехуёвое досталось. Поделим по-братски.

– Не хочу, – Лёшка помотал головой, но на диван всё же сел.

Кир сел в кресло напротив.

– Чего ты как неродной? – Герыч обнял Лёшку за плечи и склонился, заглядывая в лицо.

Но тот дёрнулся, отворачиваясь и скидывая руку.

– Не люблю.

– А кто любит? – рассмеялся Герыч, нисколько не обидевшись. – Но когда ты ещё бренди попробуешь? И не шнягу какую-нибудь, а « **Metaxa** ». Его даже Кирюха не пробовал. А, Кирюх? Или у папки спиздил пару глотков?

 

Кир презрительно хмыкнул: «Мой отец такое говно не пьёт», и Герыч опять рассмеялся. Взял со стола пачку. Прикурил. Вытащил из пластикового пакета прямоугольную бутылку и, зажав сигарету в зубах, плеснул на два пальца в расставленные Киром стаканы. Подвинув один в Лёшкину сторону, взял второй и стукнул донышком по краю:

– Ну, давай.

 

Лёшка нехотя поднял стакан, осторожно побултыхал, размазывая по стенкам янтарную жидкость, и медленно, с опаской, брезгливо морщась, приложил к губам, стараясь не дышать.

Выпив залпом, Герыч стукнул стаканом по столу и повернулся к Лёшке. Видя, что тот всё ещё медлит, презрительно хмыкнул:

– Давай до дна. Будь мужиком, бля.

Обхватил за шею, забираясь пальцами в волосы, и чуть надавил на затылок. Другой рукой подтолкнул донышко стакана вверх. Лёшка от неожиданности хватанул большой глоток. Горло обожгло, и он закашлялся.

– Ну-ну, первая она такая, – Герыч приподнялся, забрал у Кира только прикуренную самокрутку и протянул Лёшке. – Попробуй. Ща нормалёк будет.

 

Кир зло зыркнул, но ничего не сказал. Взял клочок бумаги, из небольшого пакетика зацепил щепотку измельчённой высушенной травы, насыпал ровной дорожкой и, придерживая и поправляя, молча начал сворачивать новый косяк.

 

Лёшка затянулся дымом.

Он уже пробовал курить, хотя так и не пристрастился. Но сейчас хотелось перебить неприятный привкус спиртного во рту. Запах и вкус дыма был какой-то странный. Не такой как у дешёвых сигарет, которые они курили с Васей у бабки за сараем.

В голове зашумело. Через несколько минут стало хорошо. И он расслабился.

 

– Почему тебя все Герыч называют? Наркотой приторговываешь?

–Ты чё? Я таким не занимаюсь, – Герыч добродушно усмехнулся. – По наркоте у нас Кир.

 

Кир поднёс косяк к губам и, блаженно прикрыв глаза, вдохнул с шумом, но услышав эти слова, подавился дымом и закашлялся:

– Заткнись.

– Да ладно. Все свои, – развалившись на диване и положив голову на спинку, Герыч протянул к Лёшке руку, и тот поспешно отдал наполовину скуренный косяк. – Это он, Лёх, брательника твоего, спецназовца, зассал.  Решил, что за его задницей пришли. Кирюха у нас на колёса подсел, а папашка, видать, что-то заподозрил. Бабла мало даёт. Вот и крутится пацан. Приторговывает. Ну и сам закидывается. А срок за это мотать не готов. Да, Кирюх? Ссыкотно на нары попасть?

– Умолкни, козёл.

 

Кир прямо через стол, опрокидывая пустую бутылку и стаканы, кинулся на Герыча. Но тот, не вынимая изо рта косяк, лишь немного приподнявшись, со всего маха залепил кулаком Киру в лицо. Тот отлетел обратно в кресло, да так и остался сидеть, потирая щеку и шмыгая носом.

Герыч спокойно сел обратно, затянулся, жмурясь от дыма, затушил окурок о край стола и, словно ничего не произошло, повернулся к Лёшке:

– Я сроду не торговал. Травку употребляю, но не больше. А Герыч я, потому что родители пизданутые. Прикинь, Герасимом сына назвать. Ёбаная Муму, блядь.

 

Лёшка рассмеялся. Ему отчего-то было очень легко и весело. Герыч рассмеялся вместе с ним.

 

Потом он достал из пакета ещё одну бутылку. Только теперь это была водка. Но Лёшке было уже всё равно. Он впал в состояние эйфории. Все заботы и тревоги растворились.  Было легко и радостно. В этот момент Лёшка любил всех.

И он сам не заметил, как рассказал Герычу про ссору с братом, отъезд из деревни и желание обосноваться в городе. И словно издалека – хотя собеседник сидел рядом, обняв его за плечи – услышал, как Герыч путаясь и спотыкаясь на каждом слове, бормотал заплетающимся языком:

– Говорю же, братан, зря ты на меня за пропавшее бабло гонишь. Не по-пацански это. Но я тебя все равно уважаю и помогу опять. Раз Кир тебя с хатой кинул, пущу к себе пожить. Перекантуешься до сентября.

 

*

Вик навалился сзади, вдавливая в матрас. Спину жгло от соприкосновения с голой кожей. Прерывистое, хриплое дыхание обдавало щёку и ухо влажным жаром, от которого по всему телу растекалось тягучее, невыносимо сладкое возбуждение. Тяжесть тела и широкая ладонь на затылке не давали пошевелиться. И Лёшка, вцепившись в наволочку сведёнными судорогой пальцами и замирая от накатывающегося волнами наслаждения, мог только вскидывать задницу навстречу резким толчкам и глухо стонать в подушку.

 

*

Яркий солнечный свет невыносимо бил в глаза, словно огнём прожигая прикрытые веки. Горло пересохло. Казалось, что шершавый, распухший язык не помещается во рту. Голова была словно чугунная. И в ней гудело, как в пустом казане. И мелкие молоточки наперебой долбили в виски.

Лёшка болезненно сморщился и, с трудом двигая опухшими глазами, оглядел незнакомую комнату: двустворчатый шкаф, старенький натужно тарахтящий холодильник, стол у окна, стены в цветастых обоях, трёхрожковая люстра под потолком.

Где он и как сюда попал, Лёшка совершенно не помнил. Последнее, что всплывало в памяти: как они пили втроём в гараже, курили траву и смеялись неизвестно над чем. Просто смотрели друг на друга и ржали, словно ненормальные. Даже Кир, бросив дуться, мелко трясся от смеха, согнувшись пополам и держась за живот. Потом пришли пацаны и принесли ещё вина. Дальше в памяти был чёрный провал, на дне которого царапалась о стены, пытаясь выбраться наружу, какая-то мысль.

 

Лёшка с трудом повернул голову, еле двигая затёкшей от неудобного положения шеей.

Рядом на разложенном диване, на животе, лицом к Лёшке лежал Герыч. Из уголка приоткрытого рта на наволочку в мелкий горошек вытекала тонкая нить слюны.

Словно почувствовав пристальный взгляд, Герыч судорожно всхрапнул и проснулся. С трудом приоткрыл мутные глаза и непонимающе уставился на Лёшку, прохрипев:

– Ты чё тут делаешь?

 

Лёшка не двинулся. Словно не слыша вопроса, продолжал молча смотреть. Герыч зажмурился и тут же раскрыл глаза. Оглядел себя и Лёшку:

– Мы что с тобой...? – не договорив, с силой потёр лицо. – Бля!

 

Кряхтя поднялся и как был, голый, даже не пытаясь прикрыться, подошёл к холодильнику, достал пластиковую бутылку с минеральной водой и, громко глотая и судорожно дёргая кадыком, выпил почти половину.

– Ладно. Похуй. Один раз не пидарас. Да, Лёх? – не дождавшись ответа, утёр тыльной стороной ладони губы и повернулся к дивану. – Чё молчишь?

 

Лёшка встал и, не обращая внимания на вопрос, начал молча одеваться.

 

– Ты только это… Слышь, Лёх? Не говори никому.

 

*

Несмотря на конец августа, было холодно. Ночью прошёл дождь, потом ударил заморозок, пройдясь широкой полосой по пожухлой траве. В воздухе пахло осенью. В сером утреннем свете густой туман молочно-белым облаком окутывал пустырь, собираясь в низинах плотным одеялом. В двух шагах ничего не было видно.

 

– Заблудились? – Лёшка зябко поёжился, поглубже надвинул капюшон и вытянул рукава до самых кончиков пальцев. Но тонкая толстовка совсем не спасала от холода. Лёшка осторожно, стараясь не дрожать, взял сигарету из протянутой пачки и склонился над огоньком зажигалки, прикуривая. Торопливо затянулся и тут же закашлялся.

 

Герыч мазнул по нему равнодушным взглядом и вновь оглядел пустырь.

– Я вообще не ебу, как мы оказались на этом болоте. Холодно, сука, – он передёрнул плечами. – А может, с бодуна колотит. Ладно, похуй. Пошли прямо. Куда-нибудь всё равно выйдем.

 

Отбросив недокуренную сигарету, Лёшка обхватил себя руками, зажав пальцы подмышками, и двинулся следом за Герычем, стараясь не терять его из виду. Под ногами хлюпало. То и дело из тумана неожиданно выступали, то кучи мусора, то высокие будылья высохшей полыни или колючие кусты чертополоха. Приходилось внимательно следить, чтобы не полететь в какую-нибудь лужу, не нахватать репьев и не ободрать одежду о колючки и сухие ветви.

 

*

Лёшка жил у Герыча почти два месяца. Они пролетели в каком-то угаре. О том, что случилось между ними в ту первую ночь, они не вспоминали, хоть и спали отныне на одном диване, повернувшись друг к другу спинами. Но приходилось мириться с этим. У старого дивана давно сломались пружины. Сложить его было невозможно. Он так и стоял, занимая почти половину маленькой комнатушки в коммуналке – которую они теперь снимали напополам – не оставляя места, даже чтобы просто постелить на полу матрас, если бы, конечно, он был в хозяйстве у Герыча. Но Лёшка не жаловался. Всё лучше, чем в гараже. Правда, деньги, что он накопил за время работы у фермера и на которые рассчитывал скромно жить не один месяц, неожиданно быстро закончились. Но это и понятно, первоначально съем жилья, спиртное и травка в планы не входили.

Своё отвращение к алкоголю Лёшка так и не смог побороть. Несмотря на все попытки Герыча научить его, он пил мало. Но вот пара косяков за вечер отлично расслабляли. Ещё лучше дело пошло, когда Кир впарил ему какие-то таблетки. Приняв всего одну и торопливо запив глотком чего-нибудь покрепче, Лёшка мог целый день не вспоминать Вика. Правда, на утро было слишком херово, но Лёшка считал, что оно того стоило.

 

Этой ночью они пили на квартире у какого-то мужика лет сорока, с которым познакомились случайно в парке. Лёшка даже не помнил, как его зовут. Вернее, просто пропустил мимо ушей, когда тот знакомился с ними, потому что мужик категорически не понравился Лёшке. Но Герыч не спрашивал его мнения. Посидев в кафе, где за всё платил новый знакомый, они пошли к нему домой. Дома мужик, суетясь и поминутно оглядываясь на Лёшку, расставил на журнальном столике пузатые фужеры, поломал плитку шоколада, нарезал тонкими дольками лимон и выставил бутылку коньяка. Но только он разлил коньяк по бокалам, как раздался звонок в дверь. Мужик, недовольно морщась, отставил бокал и ушёл в прихожую.

 

Последние дни Лёшка чувствовал себя немного разбитым и усталым. Было лень двигаться, что-то делать, резкие звуки раздражали. И когда хозяин квартиры вернулся в комнату с двумя приятелями, которые, увидев гостей, обрадовано загалдели и стали с шумом выставлять бутылки, звеня стеклом и шурша пакетом, Лёшка встал и молча направился на выход.

Герыч нагнал его в прихожей:

– Ты куда?

– Домой.

– Шести нет. Автобусы ещё не ходят.

– Плевать, – Лёшка обулся и вышел на площадку. – Ты идёшь?

Герыч кивнул:

– Да. Сейчас, – и обернулся к недовольному хозяину квартиры, который вышел следом за ними.

 

Они минут пять шептались о чем-то за дверью, пока Лёшка, нетерпеливо притопывая, ждал в подъезде. Ему хотелось спать, в животе бурчало от голода. Пара квадратиков шоколада и долька лимона потребности желудка не удовлетворили.

Наконец, Герыч вышел. Застегнул тонкую куртку, молча прошёл мимо Лёшки и сбежал с лестницы. Лёшка последовал за ним.

 

*

На пустырь они забрели в поисках остановки. Какой-то собачник указал им короткую дорогу, сказав, что тут можно срезать большой угол. Но они заблудились в тумане.

Проплутав среди куч мусора и кустов полыни, промокнув и окончательно замёрзнув, наконец, вышли к обочине. Продравшись через кусты и оцарапав руки, поднялись на насыпь и увидели чуть в стороне ярко-синий навес с лавочкой. На остановке, поставив сумку на сиденье, стояла женщина лет пятидесяти.

Увидев её, Герыч повеселел:

– Оба-на. Ну-ка, Лёх, отвлеки эту тётю.

– Зачем?

– Меньше вопросов. Молча пиздуй к этой старой кошёлке и захуярь ей какаю-нить поебень.

– Что говорить-то?

– Блядь. Ну, спроси, как проехать в библиотеку, – Герыч осклабился. – У тебя рожа вызывает доверие. Так что любое прокатит. Главное отведи её от остановки подальше и не давай оборачиваться.

– Зачем?

– Блядь, Лёх, ты тупой? Так надо. Тебе что, западло?

 

Лёшка пожал плечами и направился к остановке, а Герыч спрятался в кустах.

– Здравствуйте. Подскажите, пожалуйста, где Тернопольская улица.

 

Женщина была одета чистенько, но не богато. Вещи с китайского рынка, полноватая фигура, расплывшаяся с годами талия, простое деревенское лицо: нос картошкой, усталые глаза с лучиками морщинок в уголках. Что-то в ней неуловимо напоминало Лёшке маму Раю.

Окинув подростка настороженным взглядом, женщина успокоилась и приветливо улыбнулась. Морщинки у глаз стали глубже, но почему-то это не состарило её, а наоборот, придало лицу живость:

– Тернопольская? Тута такой, кажись, нету. Может, Термическая? За заводом остановка такая есть. Наверно, там и улица.

– Да. Термическая. А как туда попасть? – Лёшка, краем глаза уловив движение в кустах за остановкой, шагнул в сторону, женщина шагнула следом за ним.

– Вон туда, мальчик.

– Куда? – Лёшка сделал вид, что не понимает.

– В ту сторону. Пройдёшь до бетонного забора, а за ним направо.

 

Они отошли от остановки метров на десять. Пока женщина объясняла дорогу, взмахивая руками и показывая где и куда свернуть, Лёшка украдкой оглянулся. Кусты за остановкой зашевелились сильнее, из них выскочил Герыч. Спокойно подойдя к остановке, открыл оставленную на лавке сумку и достал кошелёк. Увидев, что Лёшка наблюдает за ним, весело подмигнул и махнул рукой, прошептав одними губами: «Сваливаем».

 

Герыча Лёшка нашёл на пустыре за кустами. Тот, присев на корточки, потрошил кошелёк.

– Мало, сука. Ну да похуй, пляшем, – увидев Лёшку, он положил купюры в задний карман джинсов и кивнул. – Пошли пожрём, что ли.

 

*

Домой они попали почти к обеду. Не решаясь опять выйти на остановку, долго плутали по пустырю, потом шли вдоль дороги. Сев в автобус на другой остановке, уехали в противоположную сторону, но сумели уговорить кондуктора, не выгонять их на конечной, вернулись назад. Наконец, добравшись до знакомой части города, купили в супермаркете колбасу, хлеб и пиво. Герыч наевшись и сыто икнув, отвалился на стуле, потягивая пиво из бутылки. Лёшке, несмотря на мучающий голод, кусок в горло не лез. На душе было муторно. Забравшись с ногами на диван и прислонившись к стене, он сидел, обхватив руками колени, бездумно глядя в одну точку.

 

Допив пиво, Герыч поднялся и пересел к Лёшке:

– Дунуть бы.

– Угу.

– Где бабло только взять?

Лёшка пожал плечами.

– Я тут с Олегом побазарил… У которого ночью были, – пояснил Герыч, поймав вопросительный взгляд. – Он обещал заплатить за небольшую услугу…

– Чё надо? – равнодушно спросил Лёшка. Хотелось спать, но было лень шевелиться. Не было сил, чтобы просто раздеться и залезть под одеяло.

– Тут такое дело, – Герыч замялся. – В общем, запал он на тебя. Извращенец, бля.

– Что-о-о?! – сонливость как рукой сняло.

– Лёх, ну что такого? Ну, дашь ему разок. От тебя не убудет.

– Совсем ёбнулся?

– Лёх, никто не узнает, – Герыч придвинулся ближе, одной рукой обнял за плечи, другую положил на колено, осторожно поглаживая. Его голос стал мягким и умоляющим. – Лёх, деньги не пахнут. А мы с тобой совсем на мели.

 

Но Лёшка вырвался и резко поднялся с дивана:

– Отвали. Сам жопу подставляй.

– Вот сука неблагодарная. Мог бы и отплатить за мою доброту и за хату.

 

Лёшка обернулся. Посмотрел, зло прищурившись. Молча достал из-под дивана запылившуюся сумку, запихнул в неё мятым комом футболку, сверху бросил джинсы, оглядел комнату и пошёл к двери.

 

– Ты куда?

– Другую хату искать.

– Лёх, да пошутил я.

Лёшка остановился, подумал немного, бросил сумку у порога:

– Вещи потом заберу, – и хлопнул дверью, выходя в коридор.


	30. Chapter 30

30

 

***

Отросшие волосы, выбившись из-под капюшона толстовки, повисли сальными сосульками и надоедливо лезли в глаза. Грязное тело неприятно зудело и чесалось. В животе бурчало от голода. Но, несмотря на скручивающий спазмами желудок, в душ хотелось больше, чем есть. Последний раз Лёшка мылся больше недели назад, когда жил у Герыча, и теперь брезгливо принюхивался к неприятному запаху от пропитанной потом футболки, который чувствовался даже сквозь толстовку.

 

Весь свой небогатый гардероб Лёшка, не подумав, оставил на квартире у Герыча, и был вынужден вторую неделю ходить в одном и том же. А учитывая, что все накопленные деньги они с Герычем потратили, и теперь Лёшке пришлось искать себе хоть какой-то заработок, просто чтобы поесть, одежда быстро пришла в непотребный вид.

Вчера ему удалось немного подзаработать на рынке. Неприветливая торговка на вопрос, не надо ли помочь, глянула хмуро и молча кивнула на груду ящиков с фруктами. Ящики оказались тяжёлыми, но было их немного. И всего-то и надо, перенести в киоск и составить в углу. Лёшка, конечно, всё равно устал. И спина просто разламывалась. Но зато полученных денег хватило, чтобы потом, тут же на рынке в кафе, съесть, обжигаясь и давясь, порцию вкуснейшей наваристой солянки.

На сдачу Лёшка купил пачку дешёвых сигарет. Вообще-то он почти не курил. Но когда ушёл от Герыча, то лишился не только крыши над головой, но и травки, и таблеток Кира. Лёшка даже не предполагал, что из-за этого будет чувствовать себя настолько плохо. И первое время табак сильно выручал его. Сигаретный дым хоть немного притуплял желание немедленно «дунуть» или «закинуться» и приносил небольшое облегчение.

А ещё он напоминал о Вике. Но о нём Лёшка старался не думать совсем.

 

Поужинал Лёшка яблоком и бананом, которые, помимо денег, дала молчаливая торговка.

 

Но это было вчера. А есть, к сожалению, хотелось каждый день. Причём Лёшка заметил, что с тех пор как он приехал в город, чувство голода почти постоянно преследовало его. Особенно после травки казалось, будто в животе поселилось нечто с острыми как бритва зубами. Оно неуклюже ворочается, шевелится там, выгрызая внутренности.

Но как ни странно, именно сейчас, когда он практически перестал есть, голод не мучил так сильно. Видимо, желудок привык к постоянной пустоте. Но всё равно, было бы здорово уметь впадать в спячку словно медведь и обходиться без еды пару месяцев.

 

Вот только спать тоже было негде.

В гараж Лёшка решил не возвращаться. Там теперь постоянно зависал Кир. И Герыч стал частым гостем. А видеть их не хотелось. Да и возвращаться смысла не было. Помыться всё равно негде.

Стоило попытаться сходить в техникум и узнать по поводу поступления и места в общежитии. Но идти туда в таком виде – когда он больше похож на опустившегося наркомана или бомжа, а не на приличного подростка закончившего девять классов без единой тройки – Лёшка не мог. А из привокзального туалета, в котором он попытался привести себя в приличный вид, его выгнала уборщица, пригрозив вызвать охранника.

Да и имело ли смысл идти в техникум? Занятия уже начались. А Лёшка, сдав документы, на собеседование не явился, закрутившись в очередной гулянке с Герычем. И теперь даже не знал: зачислили его или нет.

 

Хотя если и зачислили, койка в общежитии ему точно теперь не светит. Об этом нужно было позаботиться заранее. Но Герыч убедил его, что лучше снимать комнату, пусть даже и на двоих в коммуналке, чем жить в общаге. И Лёшка согласился по глупости. И вот остался без крыши над головой.

К тому же он никак не мог найти подработку. То ли ему так не везло, то ли в деревне проще относились к его возрасту, но за эти дни он убедился, что в городе подростку даже на кусок хлеба трудно заработать, не то что на съёмную квартиру. В нескольких местах куда Лёшка пытался сунуться насчёт работы, только узнав, что ему нет ещё и шестнадцати, с ним даже разговаривать не стали. Связываться с несовершеннолетним никто не хотел. Доводы, что никто не узнает и что день рождения у него через несколько дней, не помогали. Его вежливо – или не очень – выпроваживали из офиса со словами «вот когда исполнится восемнадцать, тогда и приходи».

За эти дни Лёшке лишь пару раз удалось подзаработать на разгрузке товара, но это была такая мелочь, что об этом даже говорить не стоило. Естественно, что на такую работу предпочитали брать крепких парней, а не тощего подростка от которого мало толка.

 

Вернуться обратно в деревню, словно побитая собака, значило признать – Вик прав – Лёшка никчёмный, беспомощный ребёнок, не умеющий самостоятельно позаботиться о себе.

И он решил, что лучше сдохнет от голода, но ни за что не сдастся.

 

*

Конец августа и начало сентября выдались ветреными и дождливыми. Листья уже начали желтеть. Они облетали с мокрых веток и лежали под деревьями раскисшим цветным покрывалом, всё больше намокая под моросящим дождём, который почти не прекращался последнюю неделю.

 

Запахнув толстовку и спрятав в рукава замёрзшие пальцы, Лёшка огляделся. Двор, в который он забрёл, с четырёх сторон окружали новенькие высотки. В самом центре, вокруг детской площадки с яркой горкой из пластика и небольшой песочницей, стояли скамейки. Рядом росли хилые деревца, больше похожие на тонкие высохшие вички. Желающим отдохнуть в их тени, придётся ждать ещё лет десять, прежде чем эти жалкие прутики превратятся в деревья. Если они вообще вырастут когда-нибудь, сумев приспособиться к городской загазованности. И если люди не сломают их из равнодушия или забавы ради.

 

Днём на площадке было очень шумно. Говорливые старушки на лавочках, мамы, гуляющие с детьми, непоседливая малышня с совочками и разноцветными мячиками.

Но сейчас во дворе стояла тишина. Старушки ушли смотреть вечерние новости. Мамы увели малышей домой, и те, поужинав, уже спали в своих кроватках.

 

Лёшка прошёл мимо мокрых скамеек к одному из домов, где под широким навесом возвышался вход в какое-то агентство. Название Лёшка не разглядел в темноте. Его привлекла небольшая ниша с противоположной стороны от ступенек. Высокое крыльцо хоть немного защищало от пронзительных порывов осеннего ветра, а край навеса – от моросящего дождя. Лёшка опустился на корточки и вжался в угол между высоким крыльцом и стеной дома. Скорчился в неудобной позе, пытаясь хоть немного согреться, и вжался спиной в бетонную стену, забиваясь в самый угол. Стена была холодной, но из маленького окошка подвала тянуло тёплым воздухом. И капли дождя почти не залетали под навес. Чуть позже можно попробовать проникнуть в какой-нибудь подъезд и переночевать в тепле. Только нужно дождаться, когда жильцы вернутся в свои квартиры, а то кто-нибудь обязательно начнёт возмущаться и выгонит на улицу.

 

Резкий визг тормозов вырвал Лёшку из оцепенения. Прямо перед ним, разбрызгивая грязные лужи, лихо затормозила чёрная BMW пятёрка. Почти на месте развернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов и, въехав одним боком на тротуар навстречу движению, остановилась.

Лаково блеснув, бесшумно открылась дверца со стороны водителя. В образовавшемся проёме появилась стройная ножка в ажурном чулке и бархатной туфельке на высоченной, тонкой шпильке. И тут же следом за нею вторая. 

 

Лёшка взглянул мельком и отстранённо подумал: «В такой обуви только по лужам и ходить», – и больше уже не обращал на девушку внимания.

Тем временем она неторопливо вышла из машины, оправила на стройных бёдрах узкую юбку и хлопнула дверцей. Будто подмигивая, вспыхнули и погасли фары. Громко пиликнула сигнализация. Девушка, задорно и ритмично цокая каблуками, прошла мимо скорчившегося в углу Лёшки. Но отойдя на пару метров остановилась, открыла маленькую сумочку, скорее похожую на узкую продолговатую книжку, что-то поискала в ней и повернула обратно.

 

«Раззява. Забыла что-то в машине», – Лёшка плотнее надвинул капюшон и обхватил себя руками, пряча покрасневший от ветра нос между коленями и закрывая глаза, краем уха прислушиваясь к задорному перестуку каблучков: «цок-цок, цок-цок». Но, дойдя до места, где притаился Лёшка, звук внезапно замолк.

 

– Эй, ты живой?

 

Не дождавшись ответа, девушка осторожно пнула изящным мыском бархатной туфельки по раздолбанной Лёшкиной кроссовке:

– Слышишь меня?

 

Лёшка неохотно приоткрыл глаза. В первую очередь он увидел стройные ноги. Лёшке показалось, что они бесконечно длинные. По крайней мере, высоченные шпильки делали их таковыми.

«Как только не навернулась?» - мелькнула мысль. – «С таких каблуков если упасть, перелом обеспечен».

Но вопреки Лёшкиным опасениям обладательница высоченных шпилек уверенно, с профессионализмом циркового акробата на ходулях, без малейшего напряжения стояла на них.

 

– У тебя все в порядке?

Девица оказалась настырной и, несмотря на демонстративный Лёшкин игнор, отставать от него, видимо, не собиралась.

Голос у неё был немного низкий, но очень чувственный, с каким-то невероятным сексуальным придыханием.

«Таким голосом только в «секс по телефону» работать» – мелькнуло в голове.

– У тебя все хорошо? – не унималась девушка.

– Д-да, – Лёшка с трудом приоткрыл посиневшие от холода губы и, наконец, поднял голову, решив рассмотреть собеседницу получше.

 

У неё были стройными не только ноги. Лёшка без особого интереса скользнул взглядом по фигуре затянутой в маленькое чёрное платье, начинающееся чуть выше колен и наглухо, под самое горло, закрывающее грудь. Большого силиконового бюста не наблюдалось. Даже в опустившейся темноте и тусклом свете уличных фонарей было видно, что девушка совершенно плоскогруда.  

«Модель, наверно. Они все такие: высоченные, худющие и без сисек».

 

Мелкий моросящий дождь алмазной пылью оседал – переливаясь и вспыхивая разноцветными искрами в свете вечерних огней – на русых волосах, уложенных в замысловатую причёску, которая очень ей шла, оттеняя высокие скулы и полные, но явно свои, без вкаченного геля, губы, накрашенные невероятно яркой алой помадой. Из-за ночной темноты и длинных, густых ресниц было сложно рассмотреть цвет выразительных глаз. Но Лёшка, почему-то, был уверен, что он тоже необыкновенный, как и сама девушка.

 

– Давно сидишь?

Лёшка с трудом кивнул.

– Ждёшь кого?

– Я вам мешаю? – он посмотрел с вызовом.

Но девушка насмешливо хмыкнула:

– Хочешь сказать: «Пошла нахуй, сучка, не лезь, куда не просят»?

– Нет, я… – Лёшка смутился, потому что именно это, почти слово в слово, он и подумал.

– Не суетись. Я не обидчивая, – девушка снисходительно улыбнулась.

 

Повисла пауза. Лёшка от смущения не знал, что сказать. Разубеждать собеседницу в её догадках было глупо. Казалось, она видит Лёшку насквозь.

Девушка, перестав улыбаться, пару секунд задумчиво рассматривала Лёшку, окидывая его оценивающим взглядом, словно портной подсчитывающий, сколько метров материи понадобится клиенту на костюм, или гробовщик прикидывающий фронт работ.

Придя к какому-то выводу, она убрала в сумочку купюру, которую во время разговора держала в руке и решительно кивнула:

– Пошли. Ну! – она нетерпеливо переступила стройными ногами. Каблучки задорно цокнули об асфальт, словно тоже подгоняя Лёшку. – Вставай давай. Я уже задубела тут. Пошли быстрее.

– Куда? – Лёшка немного растерялся. Вряд ли красотка решила тащить его в отделение. Если бы она захотела, то просто вызвала бы наряд милиции.

– Ко мне. Не бойся. Я тебе ничего не сделаю, – успокоила она, по-своему истолковав растерянный взгляд.

– Я не боюсь. Просто… Зачем вам это?

 

Лёшка действительно не боялся, хотя за время «дружбы» с Герычем и своих скитаний после их ссоры, успел повидать многое. Девушка, пусть очень высокая и судя по всему регулярно посещающая тренажёрный зал, не справится с мужчиной, даже если этому мужчине только-только исполнилось шестнадцать. Да и занималась она явно не единоборствами. Скорее всего какими-нибудь спортивными танцами. Как Лёшка успел заметить, походка у неё была танцующая, с плавным покачиванием бёдер. Хотя сквозь эту тягучесть и плавность движений нет-нет да и прорывались резкие, нетерпеливые жесты. Но это, скорее всего, было от плещущей через край энергии.

Впрочем… Если там, куда она собирается отвести его, засела пара крепких парней, то Лёшке явно стоит опасаться за свою безопасность. Только вот зачем ей это? Кому, нафиг, может понадобиться шестнадцатилетний грязный голодный подросток?

 

– Так. Всё. Пошли, – терпение у девушки явно иссякло. Опять переступив с ноги на ногу, она махнула в сторону соседнего подъезда. – Вон мои окна. Видишь? Свет не горит. Кроме нас с тобой в квартире никого не будет.

– Зачем вам это? – удивлённо повторил Лёшка.

– Считай, что по пятницам я подбираю брошенных котят, замерзающих на помойке.

– Я выгляжу достаточно жалко для этого? – Лёшка усмехнулся.

Девушка окинула его критическим взглядом:

– В самый раз. Анжела, – она протянула руку. Когда Лёшка подал свою, представившись: «Лёха», неожиданно крепко пожала её и решительно дёрнула на себя, помогая Лёшке подняться на ноги.

 

Гуськом – впереди Анжела: расправив плечи, плавно покачивая бёдрами, нешироко размахивая рукой с зажатой в ней сумочкой-книжкой, словно она на подиуме, а не в залитом дождём дворе; за ней Лёшка: засунув руки в карманы джинсов, ссутулившись, надвинув намокший капюшон и опустив голову – они направились к соседнему подъезду.

 

Прихожая и видимая часть квартиры, хоть и были довольно хорошо обставлены, поначалу не сильно поразили Лёшкино воображение, закалённое посещениями дома Кира. В отличие от убранства его квартиры – богатого и вычурного, с позолотой и вензелями, кричащего о достатке хозяев – здесь было довольно скромно, но очень красиво и изящно. Приглядевшись, можно было догадаться, что в эту кажущуюся простоту были вложены немалые средства. А человек, приложивший сюда руку, явно обладал тонким вкусом.

 

Не закрыв входную дверь, будто давая гостю выбор уйти или остаться, Анжела небрежно бросила клатч на полочку перед большим зеркалом в прихожей и сняла короткий шёлковый жакет, обнажая спину в глубоком, почти до самой поясницы, вырезе платья. Скинула узкие туфли, при этом блаженно вздохнув, будто у неё на ногах были не изящные бархатные лодочки, а испанский сапожок*. И, не глядя на Лёшку, скромно застывшего у порога, пошла по коридору, на ходу раздавая инструкции:

 

– Ванна там. Халат и полотенце в шкафчике. Там кухня. Всё, что найдёшь в холодильнике – твоё. А вот это, – она постучала длинным ногтем по двери, мимо которой проходила, – гостевая комната. А я спа-а-а-ть. И раньше двенадцати не буди, иначе прибью.

 

Она потянулась, изящно изгибаясь в талии, запустила руки в волосы, вынимая шпильки и вороша причёску, и, прежде чем скрыться за дверью, обернулась на пороге:

– Замок просто захлопывается.

 

Лёшка моргнул, не сразу сообразив, о чём она говорит. Растерянно посмотрел ей вслед. Подождал немного – не вернётся ли странная хозяйка – и, решив отбросить сомнения, а вместе с ними и стеснение, щёлкнул замком двери и первым делом направился в ванную комнату.

______________________________

*Испанский сапог – орудие пытки. Часто использовался испанской инквизицией при допросах.

 


	31. Chapter 31

31

 

***

Несмотря на усталость, Лёшка долго не мог заснуть. Он всё ворочался с боку на бок, напряжённо прислушиваясь. Но кроме шуршания шин за окном и редких гудков автомобилей, других звуков не было. В самой квартире стояла гробовая тишина. Если бы Лёшка не видел, как Анжела ушла в соседнюю комнату, решил бы, что он здесь один.

 

Окончательно вымотавшись, не заметил, как задремал перед самым рассветом. А когда открыл глаза, солнце уже вовсю светило в окно, давно перевалив зенит.

 

Лёшка откинул одеяло, сел на кровати и оглянулся по сторонам. В большом зеркале шкафа-купе отражалась вся комната: окно с колышущимся от сквозняка газовым тюлем, серо-голубые стены, большая черно-белая фотография зимнего парка, кровать и тощий подросток с торчащими словно иглы у дикобраза волосами. Лёшка попытался пригладить всклокоченные пряди, но, не добившись почти никакого результата, махнул рукой.

Из-за двери потянуло ароматом свежесваренного кофе, жареного хлеба и омлета. В животе заурчало.

Вчера Лёшка, почти час поотмокав в ванной, дожидаясь пока стиральная машинка прокрутит его вещи, выпил только стакан кефира. И теперь организм настойчиво напоминал, что пора бы уже в серьёз позаботиться о питании.

 

Завернувшись в халат, так как джинсы и футболка остались сохнуть в ванной комнате, Лёшка, сонно потягиваясь и зевая, побрёл в кухню.

 

У плиты, спиной к двери, стоял парень. Босой, в лёгких домашних штанах и белой майке-борцовке. Длинные светлые волосы были забраны в низкий хвост. Мелодично напевая себе под нос, он переворачивал деревянной лопаточкой аппетитно шкворчащий на сковороде омлет. Рядом на столе мерно гудела кофемашина. Задорно звякнул тостер. Отложив лопаточку, парень повернулся и, прямо руками, обжигаясь и тихо шикая, быстро выложил на тарелку румяные кусочки хлеба и ухватился пальцами за мочку уха.

 

В профиль незнакомец был очень похож на Анжелу. Только на полголовы ниже. И фигура у него была хоть и несильно накачанная, скорее даже слишком изящная для парня, но всё же мужская. Узкая спинка майки с глубокими боковыми проймами, подчёркивала ширину плеч. На руках вырисовывались небольшие бицепсы. Узкие бёдра и крепкие ягодицы так же не имели ничего общего с женскими плавными изгибами.

 

Странно. Анжела говорила, что в квартире кроме них никого не будет. И когда они пришли, Лёшке показалось, что квартира действительно пуста. Хотя комнат было несколько, не меньше трёх, а Лёшка был только в ванной, кухне и гостевой спальне. Может, брат Анжелы спал в другой комнате или пришёл утром?

Что это её брат Лёшка нисколько не сомневался. Очень уж они были похожи. Погодки, наверно. Или двойняшки, как Василий и Василиса.

 

При воспоминании о Васе в душе немного заныло. Всё же Лёшка скучал. Хоть никогда и не питал к нему любви именно как к партнёру. Но после Вика Вася был самым близким человеком для него. Единственным другом.

 

– Здрасте, – Лёшка помялся на пороге и нерешительно шагнул в кухню.

 

Парень, уже возился с кофемашиной. Услышав голос, он вздрогнул от неожиданности и резко обернулся, расплескав кофе.

 

– Я – Лёха. Меня Анжела пустила переночевать. Но я сейчас уйду, не волнуйтесь, – торопливо добавил он, видя, что парень удивлённо смотрит на него.

– Ты чего? Не узнал? – парень губкой вытер со столешницы кофейные кляксы и отхлебнул из чашки, глядя на Лёшку поверх её края смеющимся взглядом.

Лёшка растерянно моргнул:

– А-Анжела?

 

Лёшка сам понимал, что выглядит глупо: с идиотским выражением на лице и раскрытым ртом. Но как такое может быть?! Вечером он познакомился с красивой, холёной барышней: благоухающей тонким парфюмом, с идеальным макияжем на лице. А теперь перед ним стоял небритый мужик с хриплым голосом… Ну ладно, пусть Лёшка преувеличил немного. Не мужик, а молодой изящный парень, с тонкими аристократичными чертами лица. Да и щетины на гладких щеках не было. А голос был лишь немного ниже, чем у Анжелы… Но всё же… Неужели Анжела и есть этот парень?

 

Лёшка вздрогнул от хрюкающего, совсем не изящного звука, никак не подходящего девушке. Парень, согнувшись пополам, беззвучно трясся, периодически громко подхрюкивая.

Лёшка смутился и покраснел:

– И-извините, – развернулся и пошёл к двери.

– Подожди, – парень быстро бросился к нему и схватил за руку. – Не обижайся. Но у тебя было такое забавное выражение, – он опять рассмеялся. – Ладно. Давай знакомиться заново. Я – Энджело или просто Энджи… Хватит так напряжённо думать. Мне кажется, что у тебя сейчас мозги из ушей полезут. Да, я парень. Но меня многие за девушку принимают. В этом ты не одинок. Не переживай. Да я и сам иногда, верю, что я девушка, – он улыбнулся немного печально. Но тут же тряхнул головой, словно желая не только убрать упавшую на лоб чёлку, но и грустные мысли из головы. – Давай завтракать.

 

Он разложил по тарелкам чуть подгоревший омлет, налил во вторую чашку кофе и поставил на стол тосты.

– Садись.

Пока Лёшка уплетал за обе щеки завтрак, Энджело пристально рассматривал его, лениво ковыряясь в тарелке, время от времени прихлёбывая кофе.

– Ну рассказывай, – дождавшись, когда гость съест свою порцию, Энджело решительно приступил к расспросам.

 

Лёшка быстро посмотрел на него и тут же опустил взгляд.

– Что рассказывать?

– Кто ты такой? Что делал на улице? – Энджело расслабленно откинулся на спинку кухонного диванчика, но пристальный взгляд из-под упавшей русой чёлки внимательно изучал собеседника.

– Меня зовут Бологов Алексей… Я вам сейчас паспорт покажу.

 

Лёшка было рванул в комнату, но Энджело остановил его:

– Потом покажешь. Кофе сначала допей. На улице-то что делал? Из дома сбежал?

 

Лёшка сел на место и, опустив голову и глядя в пол, буркнул:

– Угу.

– Понятно. Давно бродяжничаешь?

– Нет, – Лешка покачал головой не глядя на собеседника.

– А планы какие?

– В техникум хотел поступить.

– Поступил?

– Не знаю.

– Это как? – Энджело удивлённо поднял брови, и когда Лёшка нарочито равнодушно пожал плечами, понимающе усмехнулся. – Загулял? Думаешь алкоголь – выход из проблем?

– Я не пью.

– Наркотики?

– Н-нет… Уже нет.

– Хорошо. Потому что в этом доме наркота под запретом. Я прошёл через это и возврата не хочу.

– Вы разрешите мне остаться? Но у меня денег нет.

– Не нужны мне твои деньги, – Энджело пренебрежительно махнул рукой. – Не заморачивайся. Мне твои копейки погоды не сделают. И хватит меня на «Вы» называть. Не на много я тебя старше.

– А я не помешаю?

– Ну я ж тебя не на всю жизнь оставляю. Разберёшься с техникумом и съедешь. Несколько дней я уж как-нибудь потерплю твоё соседство. Живу я один. Иногда к Анжеле приходит её парень. Но он возражать не будет. Тем более что сейчас он уехал по делам. А мне скучно. Так что он сам виноват.

– Это странно…

– Что? Что я транс или что у меня есть парень? – Энджело внутренне напрягся и в его голосе зазвучал вызов. – У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы?

– Нет-нет, – поспешил разуверить его Лёшка. – У меня с этим нет проблем… Просто, странно: привести в дом незнакомого человека... Оставить у себя…

– Ты вызываешь доверие. А в людях я умею разбираться. Я с первого взгляда вижу всех насквозь. Считай, что помогая тебе, я отдаю кармический долг, – и пояснил на удивлённый взгляд. – Когда-то мне так же помогли. Если бы не это, не знаю, чем бы я занимался сейчас. Наверное, и в живых бы уже не было … Ну это длинная история. Может, и расскажу когда-нибудь.

– У тебя необычное имя. Энджело.

– Нравится?

 

Лёшка кивнул, и Энджи гордо улыбнулся.

 

– Откуда оно?

– От отца, – Энджи осторожно оглянулся по сторонам, словно проверяя: нет ли в кухне посторонних. Приподнялся, навалившись на стол, вплотную наклоняясь к Лёшке, и зашептал заговорщицким голосом, в котором проскальзывали трагические нотки. – Он американский шпион и чтобы избежать ареста и пыток в застенках КГБ, в начале восьмидесятых бежал из страны, когда мне было всего два года. Мы с матерью тоже были вынуждены скрываться. Мы постоянно переезжали с места на место. Нигде не задерживались больше, чем на пару месяцев. Скитались по съёмным квартирам. До десяти лет она одевала меня как девочку, чтобы сбить со следа гэбешников. Это сломало мою детскую психику. Поэтому я до сих пор одеваюсь в женские вещи.

– А отец? – Лёшка сглотнул вставший в горле ком.

– Больше мы не виделись, – трагические нотки исчезли из голоса, осталась только тихая грусть. – У нас даже фотографии нет. Я его совсем не помню. Только по описаниям матери могу представить, как же он выглядит…

 

Энджи посмотрел печально. Глаза влажно блестели. Лёшка сочувственно кивнул, пытаясь подобрать слова утешения.

 

– По крайней мере, моя любвеобильная мамочка так утверждает, – Энджело резко откинулся назад. Сел ногу на ногу, беспечно покачивая ступней, небрежно положив руку на спинку кухонного диванчика. – Правда иногда, особенно когда выпьет больше обычного, она начинает путаться в показаниях, и утверждает, что мой папаша знаменитый итальянский модельер, и был вынужден уехать из страны из-за происков завистников. Но это уже не стоящие внимания нюансы.

 

Лёшка недоуменно моргнул, не зная, что подумать. Энджело некоторое время смотрел на него, стараясь сохранять серьёзное выражение лица, но не сумел сдержаться и расхохотался.

 

– Моя мать в молодости была валютной проституткой. Сомневаюсь, что она вообще в курсе, кто из её клиентов стал моим отцом. Бракованный презерватив и, оп-ля, вот он я, прошу любить и жаловать.

 

Лёшка обиженно насупился.

 

– Ну не злись, – Энджело протянул руку. Кончиками пальцев слегка коснулся щеки. Провёл по волосам. – Многие покупаются на эту историю. Я хороший актёр. А женские тряпки люблю, сколько себя помню. Когда мать уходила вечером на заработки, оставляя меня одного, я зажигал в комнате свечи, переодевался в её красивые платья и представлял, что я не никому ненужный незаконнорождённый ублюдок, которого ненавидит собственная мать, а прекрасная принцесса Анжела. И когда-нибудь ко мне приедет принц на белом коне и заберёт в свой прекрасный дворец. А о чем ты мечтал в детстве?

– Я? – от обиды, что его так легко обманули и он, словно глупый младенец, поверил в эту дурацкую историю про шпионов, не осталось и следа. На Энджи вообще невозможно было долго злиться. – Я хотел быть похожим на сводного брата. Чтобы он уважал меня и… любил.

 

Энджело понимающе кивнул.

 

***

Первые дни Лёшку немного напрягало общество Энджи. Он опасался, что тот окажется манерным, слащавым педиком, любящим наряжаться в женские платья. Не то чтобы Лёшка осуждал это. Он и сам, со своей всепоглощающей страстью к брату, любому обывателю показался бы моральным уродом. Просто ему было неловко. Он не знал, как вести себя в данной ситуации. Особенно Лёшка опасался того момента, когда Энджи опять решит переодеться в Анжелу. Теперь-то, когда он знает правду, точно не примет его за девушку. А прикидываться и обижать Энджи не хотелось. Тот сразу почувствует фальшь.

 

Но опасения оказались напрасными. Энджело был обычным парнем. Хоть и со своеобразным юмором и любовью к безобидным розыгрышам.

А когда Лёшка вечером увидел в кухне Анжелу, то понял, что ему не придётся врать и прикидываться. Он даже случайно не сможет назвать её Энджело. И дело было вовсе не в платье, макияже, замысловатой причёске с локонами и разговоре о себе в женском роде. Перед ним была именно девушка. Лёшка даже засомневался, не разыгрывают ли его опять. Потому что невозможно так легко, без фальши сыграть роль. Для это надо было искренне чувствовать и жить этим. И у Лёшки со временем поселилось твёрдое ощущение, что он общается с братом и сестрой.

 

Они были очень похожи и в то же время совсем разные. Энджело и Анжела.

Энджело жил днём. Анжела появлялась вечером.

Она пела в каком-то клубе, а он зарабатывал дизайном.

Энджело обожал чёрный кофе с сахаром. А Анжела пила несладкий зелёный чай.

Анжела была открытой и самоуверенной. У Энджело, даже когда он улыбался, во взгляде светилась лёгкая грусть.

Энджело не курил. Анжела любила выкурить пару ментоловых сигареток, хоть её парень и не одобрял этой дурной привычки.

И да, парень был именно у Анжелы. Энджело был одинок. Лёшка понял это по их разговорам: Энджи лишь раз, при первой беседе вскользь упомянул о нём, а Анжела говорила о своём любовнике постоянно, при этом её щеки начинали гореть, а в глазах появлялся лихорадочный блеск.

 

– С техникумом так ничего и не удалось? – Анжела взяла со стола серебряный портсигар, достала тонкую сигаретку и прикурила. По кухне поплыл тонкий ментоловый запах.

 

Сегодня, после долгого отсутствия должен был приехать Вааль – любовник Анжелы – и они собирались в ресторан. Анжела уже накрасилась и уложила волосы. Она даже успела надеть искренне ненавидимые узкие туфли на высокой шпильке. Но все ещё была в коротком шёлковом халатике, решив – прежде чем надеть платье – выпить чай и покурить, пока не пришёл любовник.

 

Лёшка его ни разу не видел. И ему было любопытно, каков этот человек, любящий Анжелу, о котором она могла говорить часами. Лёшка почему-то представлял его высоким белокурым красавцем скандинавом, добрым и нежным, подстать Анжеле. Ну уж точно он должен быть таким же необыкновенным, как и она.

 

– Не-а, - Лёшка шмыгнул носом. – Я уже у директора был. Сказали, что ещё пару недель назад, может, что-то и удалось бы сделать. А теперь все места заняты. Посоветовали на следующий год приходить.

– Что собираешься делать? – Анжела затянулась, осторожно обхватывая фильтр накрашенными губами.

– Придумаю что-нибудь. Только… можно я ещё немного поживу? – Лёшка глянул просительно и добавил торопливо. – Через два дня я точно уеду.

 

Но Анжела словно не слышала его слов, о чем-то задумавшись. Увидев, что Лёшка расстроился, решив, что она против, поспешно успокоила:

– Живи, сколько хочешь. Энджи с тобой веселее. А то он одинок и никому не нужен, – она рассмеялась на Лёшкино смущение. – А я поговорю с Ваалем. Его друг работает на одного бизнесмена, который держит сеть автосалонов. Вполне сможет устроить тебя. Высокой должности не получишь. Но даже уборщиком там заработаешь больше, чем если сам будешь искать работу. Может даже, хватит, чтобы снять комнату. Если конечно ты твёрдо решил отсюда съехать.

 

Раздался звонок в дверь. Анжела поспешно затушила сигаретку и, разогнав ладонью дым, поспешила в прихожую.

Лёшка из любопытства осторожно последовал за ней.

 

В прихожей вместо высокого белокурого скандинава, каким рисовался Вааль Лёшке, обнаружился приземистый, здоровенный, словно племенной бугай, бритоголовый качок в кожаной куртке и огромным золотым перстнем на пальце. Качок был довольно высок – лишь чуть ниже Анжелы на пятнадцатисантиметровых шпильках – но его плечи были настолько широки, что фигура казалась почти квадратной. Лицо без малейшего признака интеллекта, немного приплюснутый, когда-то сломанный и неправильно сросшийся нос, маленькие глаза, цепкий недобрый взгляд, небольшие плотно прижатые уши, короткая шея и складки на загривке – делали его похожим на неаполитанского мастифа.  И даже на беглый взгляд, он казался таким же сильным и опасным.

 

Но Анжеле было плевать на это. Повиснув на накачанной шее, она чмокнула плотно сжатые губы и нежно пропела:

– Ми-и-илый.

Вааль – неожиданно для своей суровой, скорее даже уголовной наружности – осторожно обнял её за талию, медленно опустил руки на задницу и любовно погладил, забираясь под подол короткого шёлкового халатика. Анжела захихикала, пытаясь убрать руку. Вааль довольно хмыкнул, сжал огромной ручищей ягодицу и нежно выдохнул в накрашенный рот:

– Куколка моя.

Страстно поцеловал взасос. Скользнул губами на шею... И тут заметил вышедшего из кухни Лёшку.

Пару секунд, все ещё не отрываясь от запрокинутой шеи подружки, сверлил Лёшку внимательным недобрым взглядом. Потом ухватил Анжелу за запястья, расцепил руки и отодвинул её от себя:

– Не понял. Это чо за мужик?!

– Где? – Анжела поправила халатик и выгнула аккуратно выщипанную бровь.

– Вот! – Вааль ткнул пальцем в сторону Лёшки.

– Галлюцинации? Где ты мужика видишь?

–Ты, блядь, издеваешься?

– Нет.

– Анжела, не выводи меня. Смотри, доиграешься. Последний раз спрашиваю: что это за мужик?

 

Анжела повернулась и удивлённо посмотрела на Лёшку, словно впервые увидела:

 – Разве это мужик?

– А кто, блядь?! Девка? Думаешь, я тёлку от мужика не отличу?

 

«Сомневаюсь, что ты на это способен», – злорадно подумал Лёшка. Почему-то ему было обидно за Анжелу. Этот бычара с уголовной наружностью и странным именем никак не подходил ей.

 

Анжела, не обращая внимания на то, что разъярённый ухажёр уже побагровел от ярости, спокойно поправила выбившуюся из причёски прядь, обернулась к стоящему в прихожей зеркалу, взяла со стеклянной полочки помаду, неторопливо подкрасила губы и лишь потом соизволила ответить:

– Это не мужик. Это ребёнок, дубина.

– Ты меня за дурака держишь? Да у этого ребёнка, как у любого в его возрасте, стояк непроходящий. Решила рога мне наставить?

– Ах, вот какого ты мнения обо мне? – Анжела упёрла кулаки в стройные бедра. – Либо ты извиняешься передо мной и этим ребёнком, либо пошёл на хуй.

– Конечно! Ты-то уже нашла себе новый хуй, помоложе!

– Козёл!

– Что?! – Вааль надвинулся на Анжелу, зло раздувая ноздри, но та только насмешливо улыбнулась, с вызовом задрав подбородок и глядя ему прямо в глаза.

– Стерва, – прохрипел в лицо, резко развернулся и вышел из квартиры, громко хлопнув дверью, так что та чуть не слетела с петель.

 

– Прости, – Лёшка виновато посмотрел на Анжелу, но та пожала плечами.

Молча прошла обратно в кухню, выплеснула в раковину остывший чай. Налила новый. Спокойно прикурила тонкую сигаретку и только после этого ответила:

– Ты не виноват. Он всегда такой. Не к этому, так к другому бы прицепился. Ему всё время кажется, что я на кого-то смотрю и строю глазки. Ревнивец, – последнее слово она произнесла с нежностью. Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, подмигнула Лёшке. – Он вернётся. Прокатится пару раз вокруг квартала, остынет и приползёт на коленях как миленький.

– У него странное имя, – Лёшка сел напротив.

– Вааль? Это я его так стала называть. Во время оргазма.

Лёшка покраснел – он никак не мог привыкнуть к откровенным высказываниям. Анжела рассмеялась и, желая подразнить, томно прикрыла глаза, облизала пухлые губы и простонала страстно и чувственно, так что у Лёшки, от невольно накатившего возбуждения, пальцы на ногах подогнулись.

– Ва-а-а-аль.

Лёшка смущённо кашлянул и поёрзал на табурете. Анжела понимающе усмехнулась.

– Вообще-то он Валентин. Валька-Бокс.

– Почему бокс?

– Видел его нос? Он на ринг выходил одно время… В боях без правил. Потом в бригаде бегал. Но недолго. Его босс легализовался. Теперь он честный бизнесмен, а Вааль типа помощник и по совместительству телохранитель. Ты не смотри на внешность. Мозги у него есть.

– А… – Лёшка замялся и облизал пересохшие от волнения губы. – Он что, не знает, что ты…?

– Что у меня в трусиках не киска, а морковка? – Анжела выпустила Лёшке в лицо тонкую струйку ментолового дыма и весело рассмеялась. – Вообще-то мы с ним трахаемся, если ты ещё не понял. А этот, хоть и козёл, но ебётся, как дикий зверь. И такой же ненасытный и жадный до тела. За ночь несколько раз во все позы поставит. При этом, знаешь ли, очень трудно скрыть полное отсутствие сисек и наличие стоящего члена. Для этого надо быть, по меньшей мере, Ши Пэйпу*.

– Кем? – удивился Лёшка.

– Да не важно, – Анжела отмахнулась.

– Так он знает?

– Ага. Поэтому и бесится. Мой самый серьёзный проступок, что я парень, а он полюбил меня. Этого он мне никогда не простит, – Анжела невесело усмехнулась.

 

Нет, не Анжела. Энджело. Что-то неуловимое изменилось во внешности, хотя он все ещё был в халатике, при макияже и волосы убраны в высокую причёску. Но сейчас это был именно парень переодетый в женское платье. Сейчас бы Лёшка ни за что не перепутал его с девушкой. Даже в неярком вечернем свете.

 

– Нет, он никогда не упрекает меня, но всё равно злится и часто срывается. Боится, что узнают его гомофобные дружки. Да он и сам искренне ненавидит «пидарасов» и не упускает возможности пройтись на их счёт. Я, конечно, стараюсь соответствовать. Быть женственнее. Даже гормоны принимаю. Но это не очень помогает. Видишь? – он протянул Лёшке руки с довольно изящными музыкальными пальцами и длинными накрашенными ногтями. – Это же мужские руки. Уродливые запястья. Торчащие косточки. А это, – он задрал голову, выставляя небольшой кадык. – Я уж молчу про щетину. Хоть волос и немного, но всё равно, усы и бороду очень трудно скрыть.

– И всё это ради его прихоти? Гормоны, маникюр, женская одежда – всё ради того, чтобы его друзья не узнали?

– Нет-нет, – Энджи торопливо замотал головой, но Лёшке показалось, что сделал он это слишком поспешно для того, чтобы быть искренним. – Я сам не люблю мускулы, щетину, широкие плечи. Вернее люблю, но не у себя, а у других мужчин. Я носил женские вещи ещё до знакомства с ним. Мне всегда это нравилось. Так что ты не прав, – он опять покачал головой, только теперь медленно, пристально глядя в чашку, по дну которой задумчиво водил ложкой, мешая чай.

– Почему ты его не бросишь?

– Зачем? – Энджело искренне удивился.

– Он тебя унижает.

– Ты не прав. Он не такой, каким кажется.

– Ничего мне не кажется, – возразил Лёшка запальчиво. Он даже покраснел от злости. – Знаю я таких. Им нужно лишь удовольствие. Они относятся к людям, как к вещам. А ты достоин лучшего. Ты очень красивый и добрый. У тебя лёгкий характер. Ты найдёшь себе другого, который не будет заставлять тебя притворяться тем, кем ты не являешься, не станет срывать на тебе злость и будет ценить и любить тебя.

– Ха-ха-ха, – Энджело рассмеялся наигранно и напряжённо. – Ты такой смешной… Ну не обижайся. Тебе идёт наивность и искренность. Не теряй их… А знаешь, из тебя бы вышла отличная девчонка, – Энджело окинул Лёшку чисто женским взглядом, вновь, словно по мановению волшебной палочки превращаясь в Анжелу. – Ты не очень высокий, стройный, не перекачанный. У девочек-спортсменок вполне бывают такие фигуры. Если тебя одеть в элегантное платье, правильно накрасить и подобрать хороший парик...

– Нет уж! Спасибо, – Лёшку немного перекосило, как только он представил себя в женском наряде. А если бы его увидел в таком виде Вик…

– Ну как хочешь, – легко согласилась Анжела.

______________________________

* Ши Пэйпу (21.12.1938 – 30.06.2009) – китайский оперный певец и шпион. Под видом певицы Пекинской оперы имел любовный роман с французским дипломатом Бернаром Бурсико, который был уверен, что имеет дело с женщиной. Ши даже «родил» ему сына. Их отношения длились 19 лет, вплоть до 1983 года, когда они оба были арестованы во Франции (куда Бурсико смог перевезли Ши и своего «сына») по подозрению в шпионаже. Только тогда Бурсико узнал правду.

На основе этой истории в 1988 году американский драматург Д.Г. Хван написал пьесу «М. Баттерфляй». В 1993 году пьеса была экранизирована Дэвидом Кроненбергом.


	32. Chapter 32

32

 

***

Дверь резко распахнулась, и перестук колёс стал сильнее. Вик посторонился, пропуская проводницу, и шагнул вперёд, оглядывая небольшой тамбур наполненный сигаретным дымом.

У окна справа стояли двое: парень и девушка. На хлопок двери парень повернул голову. Насторожено глянул и отвернулся, придвинувшись ближе к подружке. Та недовольно дёрнула плечом и отошла чуть в сторону, с интересом рассматривая высокую фигуру в камуфляже. Но Вик скользнул по ней и её спутнику равнодушным, невидящим взглядом.

У противоположной двери тамбура стоял щуплый мужичонка, немного потрёпанный на вид. Судя по позе, его или укачало или он был совершенно пьян: зацепившись пальцами за железные перекладины закрывающие стекло и умудрившись положить на них руки, с широко расставленными локтями, мужичонка опустил на них голову и покачивался в такт движению вагона, переступая с места на место на нетвёрдых, подгибающихся ногах, когда состав особенно сильно качало на поворотах.

 

Вик остановился посередине, рядом с дверью. Прислонился спиной к дребезжащей, выкрашенной грязно-зелёной краской стене. Достал из нагрудного кармана чуть подмятую пачку. Щёлкнул по дну. Зацепил зубами выскочившую сигарету и прикурил, затягиваясь глубоко, во всю силу лёгких. Пустой желудок тут же заворчал, словно голодный пёс, а рот заполнился вязкой горькой слюной. Зажав фильтр между большим и указательным пальцами, Вик шумно выдохнул и огляделся, ища куда сплюнуть неприятную горечь.

 

Девушка, не обращая внимания на что-то настойчиво говорившего ей парня, не отводила от Вика пристального взгляда. Дверь опять открылась, на миг загораживая девушку и её спутника, и в тамбур вошла компания, доставая на ходу сигареты, щёлкая зажигалками и прикуривая. Мужичонка качнулся, стукнувшись бедром о стену, и обернулся на шум, цепляясь из последних сил за перекладину. Увидев Вика и вновь прибывших, вздохнул и, рискнув отцепиться от перекладины, махнул рукой, видимо собираясь что-то сказать.

 

Не дожидаясь вопросов, Вик вышел в переход между вагонами. Тут стук колёс был особенно сильным. Он оглушал, поглощая все остальные звуки. Вик чуть наклонился и сплюнул в дыру между железными пластинами пола, в которой, сливаясь в сплошную размытую ленту, мелькали шпалы. Оперевшись предплечьем о стену, поднёс стлевшую до середины сигарету к губам и затянулся, не отводя взгляда от мелькания дороги.

Без посторонних взглядов и чужого присутствия думалось намного лучше.

 

За два дня, прошедшие после отъезда из деревни, Вик уже не раз пожалел, что уехал, так и не поговорив с Лёшкой. Но что сделано, то сделано. Время не повернёшь назад.

Сразу после ссоры Вик был слишком зол, чтобы мыслить хладнокровно. А остаться ещё хоть ненадолго, чтобы успокоиться, во всём разобраться и ещё раз попытаться надавить на Лёшку, времени совершенно не было. Да и смысла в этом Вик не видел.

 

Когда он, наконец, нашёл Лёшку – не только живого и здорового, но и очень даже довольного и весёлого – Вика захлестнуло чувство радости и облегчения, что всё обошлось. Но тут же накрыли злость и раздражение. Пока он, не имея возможности нормально поесть и поспать, носился как ошпаренный по городу, сам не свой от беспокойства, этот паршивец без всякого зазрения совести развлекался в своё удовольствие. Да ещё начал не только курить, но и бухать – Вик прекрасно видел спрятанную за спиной сигарету и слышал, как звякнули бутылки в рюкзаке, когда Лёшка и этот Кир дёрнулись от неожиданности при его появлении.

Эти разные чувства и эмоции дали такую гремучую смесь, что у Вика потемнело в глазах, а голову сдавило словно в тисках. Он еле сдержался, чтобы не дать Лёшке по шее, и просто молча запихнуть пацана в машину. А тот ещё и обиженно надулся, всю дорогу просидев молча. От этого раздражение Вика только нарастало, прорвавшись, в конце концов, гневной отповедью. Но Лёшка, вместо того, чтобы всё осознать, извиниться и согласиться с Виком, опять завёл все ту же пластинку про отъезд.

Тут уж Вика прорвало.

Только к утру он немного успокоился. Но Лёшка, как ушёл, так и не появился больше в спальне. И попрощаться не вышел. Видимо, сильно обиделся. Оно и понятно. Сколько всего в запале Вик ему наговорил у ворот. Ещё и выругался. Лёшка наверно подумал, что Вик его блядью назвал. А он ведь ничего такого не имел в виду. Просто вырвалось. Потом только дошло, что пацан на свой счёт, наверно, принял, потому и не захотел даже в одной комнате ночевать.

Стоит признать: перегнул он палку в своём желании вправить брату мозги. Не надо было так давить на пацана. Лёшка совсем другой, не такой как Вик. С ним надо помягче. Лаской. Его нельзя подминать под себя, нельзя действовать грубой силой. И уж, конечно, зря – после выпускного и там, у ворот – он напомнил ему про отца и того пидараса. Вот этого точно не надо было делать. Стоит ли удивляться, что пацан сбежал. Ведь понятно, что тот старается забыть это время. Кому хочется о таком помнить? А он жестоко уколол. Ещё и намекнул, что Лёшка готов зарабатывать таким способом. Не по делу обидел.

Но как ещё можно было его остановить, убедить остаться в деревне? Тут тихо. Ни одному извращенцу до Лёшки не добраться. Да и дед Василий периодически беседы проводит. Учит жизни, так сказать. Хоть какое-то мужское влияние. А то у Лёшки и так характер мягкий и доверчивый, а мать своим сюсюканьем совсем его испортила. Никакой дисциплины. Не понимает идиот малолетний, что для него стараются, о его безопасности заботятся.  Стал таким упрямым.

В детстве Лёшка был совсем другой. Был готов на всё, стоило только Вику сказать. А теперь что ни слово, то поперёк.

Хотя, что он хотел? После смерти мачехи пацан жил чёрте в каких условиях. Да и в деревне рос, что трава в поле. Бабке не до воспитания. Накормлен, одет, да и ладно. Надо было самому воспитывать, лепить под себя, держать в узде, тогда бы не распустился, не съехал с катушек.

Но как воспитывать? У него служба, война, казарма. Куда бы он его взял?  Вот приезжать надо было чаще, это точно. Может, и результат был бы другой. А то вот получил: поеду и все тут. Ещё и любовь приплёл. Вот какая нахер любовь между мужиками? Что за глупость?

Конечно, Лёшка специально так сказал, чтобы позлить. С тех пор, как он забрал его от отца, Лёшка все время старается дать понять, что Вик во всём виноват. Если бы он не остался на сверхсрочку, было бы кому заступиться. А так остался пацан без присмотра с отцом-алкашом, вот и напоролся на педофила. Теперь Лёшка на весь мир обижен и в братские чувства Вика не верит. Потому и провоцирует. Показывает: «Ты такой же как все. Тебе только одно и надо».

Но разве он виноват, что у него встаёт на пацана? Если несколько месяцев не трахаться, хоть у кого встанет, когда его за член трогают. А на девушек сейчас времени нет – на службе одно задание за другим. Да и в отпуске как-то не сложилось. Всё время дела: погреб прогнил, забор завалился, крыша прохудилась. Времени, чтобы с девушками знакомиться, совсем нет. Только и остаётся, что дрочить словно подросток. Ещё и Лёшка ни на шаг не отходил. Настолько примелькался, что его лицо в самый неподходящий момент мерещится. Мало, что Вик уже и сам себя извращенцем чувствует, так ещё и этот поганец со своими выкрутасами. То люблю, то ненавижу, то с тобой поеду, то пошёл на хуй, а чуть что не по его – сбегает. И Вик как идиот летит на поиски сломя голову.

Нахер всё. Сколько можно нянчиться? Чужие они друг другу. Ну сошлись родители. Ну жили три года вместе. И что? Это не делает их родственниками. Давно дороги разошлись. Шесть лет живут вдали друг от друга. У него своя жизнь. У Лёшки своя. Вот пусть и делает, что хочет. Наплевать.

 

*

Вик опять начал злиться, накручивая себя. Пытаясь убедить, что поступил правильно – так будет лучше и для него, и для Лёшки.

Но на душе всё равно было муторно и неспокойно.

 

Он достал ещё сигарету и склонился над зажатым в сложенных ладонях трепыхающимся огоньком зажигалки, пытаясь удержать равновесие на неверном, покачивающимся в разные стороны железном полу стыка вагонов. Только затянулся во всю силу лёгких, как – казалось прямо в сердце – ударил звонок вибрирующего в нагрудном кармане телефона. Убрав зажигалку, Вик – широко расставив ноги, покачиваясь, чуть привставая на цыпочки, когда вагон проезжал стыки рельс и дёргал особенно сильно – не спеша достал телефон и хмуро уставился на номер. «Серёга. Высотка». Подумал: стоит ли отвечать? Но в конце концов нажал приём:

– Чецкий у аппарата.

– Привет, Вик. Твоя пропажа объявилась. С вещами. О чём-то поговорили минут пять с Кириллом и вместе ушли.

– Спасибо, братишка.

– Да не за что. Если опять появится, дам знать.

Вик кивнул в пространство, словно собеседник мог его видеть, и нажал отбой.

 

«Значит, всё же сбежал. Ну вот и решилось. Так тому и быть».

 

Последний раз затянувшись, кинул окурок под ноги, прижал толстой подошвой ботинка, гася оранжевый огонёк, и спихнул смятый бычок на рельсы в проем между вагонами.

 

*

Здесь ничего не изменилось: высокий бетонный забор, железные ворота, выкрашенные светло-серой краской, с эмблемой воинской части посередине, крыльцо в три ступени, дверь с тугой пружиной, молоденький солдатик-первогодка на посту в узком коридоре проходной.

 

Постовой, чуть скосив глаза на скрип пружины, вытянулся в струну, отдавая честь – старательно и картинно, словно на параде. Вик в ответ небрежно поднял руку и, не донеся до берета, расслабленно опустил.

 

В небольшой комнатке КПП – отделённой стеклом от коридорчика проходной с турникетом – за столом сидел знакомый старшина. Откинувшись на деревянную спинку, лениво покачивался на задних ножках стула, глядя в потолок сонным взглядом.

Увидев Вика, прекратил покачивания, резко опустившись. Стул с грохотом стукнулся ножками о каменный пол и жалобно скрипнул под тяжестью тела. Старшина приподнялся, чуть оторвав задницу от стула, и радостно махнул, широко улыбнувшись:

– С возвращением, старлей. Как оно твоё ничего?

– Зашибись, – Вик улыбнулся в ответ.

Старшина осклабился и заговорщицки подмигнул:

– Много баб успел за отпуск перетрахать?!

Но Вик только молча усмехнулся и прошёл на территорию части.

 

*

Стоило шагнуть за дверь КПП, на него обрушились знакомые, ставшие за эти годы привычными запахи и звуки. Перекрывая шелест листвы и цвирканье птиц, из-за казарм для срочников слышались отрывистые команды и чёткий строевой шаг, приглушенные расстоянием и стеной здания.

Сержанты на плацу гоняли молодняк.

 

Прежде, чем идти к себе, Вик остановился на пороге, окидывая беглым взглядом кирпичные здания учебки, столовой, жилые корпуса для контрактников. Глубоко вдохнул тёплый южный воздух, словно охотничья собака принюхиваясь к еле уловимому запаху бензина и пороха, доносимого лёгким ветерком со стороны стрельбища, поправил лямку рюкзака и пошёл неторопливым шагом по асфальтированной дорожке, вдоль ряда дубов и клёнов сквозь кроны которых просвечивали солнечные лучи, отбрасывая на дорогу ажурные тени.

 

С того момента, как Вик прошёл через КПП, его не покидало чувство, что он вернулся домой. И он даже не замечал, что всё это время, невольно прислушиваясь, принюхиваясь, скользя вокруг взглядом, так и продолжает радостно улыбаться неизвестно чему.

 

Двухэтажное кирпичное здание, в котором жили срочники, встретило Вика тишиной и прохладой. Чёткие шаги гулким эхом отдавались в пустом коридоре второго этажа. Вик прошёл в самую дальнюю комнату, открыл дверь и огляделся. Четыре кровати, идеально ровно застеленные тёмно-синими покрывалами с белой каймой отвёрнутых простыней у изголовья, острые треугольники подушек без единой замятости или складки. Стол у окна. Начатая шахматная партия. Раскрытая книга вверх обложкой.

В углу, отделённая от основной комнаты тонкой перегородкой и хлипкой дверью, находилась спальня Вика: окно, тумбочка возле узкой кровати, деревянный стул, гитара на стене, прибитые у входа рогульки вешалки – вот и вся обстановка.

 

Зайдя к себе, Вик захлопнул дверь и сбросил рюкзак с плеча прямо у порога, и, не снимая берцы, завалился на кровать.

«Надо доложить Звонарёву, что прибыл».

Но вместо того, что бы встать и идти к полковнику, закинул руки за голову, подложив ладони под затылок, и прикрыл веки.

 

Перед ним тут же возник Лёшка, каким он видел его последний раз в переулке у ворот: тощая фигура, растрёпанные волосы, длинная чёлка, неровными прядями падающая на глаза, серьёзный, решительный взгляд и плотно сжатые губы.

 

Вик недовольно вздохнул, заворочался и расстегнул ворот куртки.

 

Лёшкины глаза тут же подёрнулись томной поволокой, губы приоткрылись, влажно блеснула белая полоска зубов.

 

Вик выругался, резким рывком сел и с силой разворошил отросший за время отпуска длиннее обычного ёжик волос.

«Чёрт знает что. Вот поганец малолетний. Из-за его выходок я точно когда-нибудь умом тронусь», – поднялся с кровати и зашагал по небольшой комнате из угла в угол. – «Это всё от недотраха. Пора прекращать дурью маяться. Ирке, что ли, позвонить?»

Достал из кармана телефон и нажал на разблокировку. Экран приветливо мигнул и засветился мягким светом. Вик шумно выдохнул и уставился на заставку с датой и временем. Зачем-то покрутил аппарат в руке и, так и не открыв список контактов, бросил на кровать. И опять зашагал по комнатушке.

На третьем или четвёртом круге его внимание привлекли голоса за тонкой дверью. В комнату вернулся кто-то из бойцов.

Вик невольно прислушался к разговору, видимо, начатому ещё в коридоре.

 

– Никто не узнает.

– Отъебись, Новиков, – голос Китайца звучал непривычно раздражённо и немного устало. – Вот, правда, задрал уже. За пять лет мог что-нибудь новенькое придумать.

 

Вик хотел сразу выйти. Но услышав набившие оскомину шутки Новикова, остановился. Не то у него сейчас настроение, чтобы слушать всё это в тысячный раз. Решив переждать, когда Китаец привычно и умело отошьёт приятеля, и они уйдут – тогда можно будет наконец идти к Звонарёву – Вик присел на подоконник, глядя на улицу, и попытался вернуться к своим размышлениям. Но голоса в соседней комнате становились все громче. Обрывки фраз легко преодолевали тонкую перегородку. И Вик, сам не желая этого, невольно прислушивался к каждому слову.

Буквально через минуту он понял, что этот разговор чем-то отличается от обычных пошлых несмешных подколок Новикова. И выходить именно теперь было уже неудобно.

 

Тем временем Новиков повысил голос. В нём звучало отчаяние напополам со злым раздражением:

– Хватит прикидываться. Ты давно всё понял. Ну сколько можно? Что ты издеваешься надо мной?.. Надеешься, что он согласится? Да его от одной мысли стошнит. Он презирает таких.

– Да пошёл ты.

– Зай, ну пожалуйста.

– Ещё раз назовёшь Заем, получишь в морду.

– Ты пойми, ему плевать на тебя. А я всё, что хочешь… Да я ради тебя…

 

Вик напрягся. Разговор за стеной с самого начала мало походил на привычную шутливую перепалку.

А потом и вообще произошло что-то невообразимое. Вику показалось, что он услышал звук поцелуя. Но он не был уверен, потому что тут же его заглушил глухой удар, словно от падения тела. Послышались звуки борьбы. Приглушенные маты. Тяжёлое дыхание.

 

Вдруг всё затихло. В комнате повисла тишина. Потом раздался тихий голос Китайца:

– Совсем охренел?

Новиков что-то ответил неразборчиво, и опять Китаец:

– Почему меня? А если наоборот. Ты бы согласился, чтобы я тебе присунул?

 

Вик, боясь, что если и дальше будет медлить, услышит что-нибудь совсем невообразимое, громко кашлянул, обозначая своё присутствие. Чуть помедлил и нажал на дверную ручку.

 

Парни лежали на полу. Здоровенный Новиков придавил всем телом невысокого Китайца и видимо не собирался отпускать. Да тот и не вырывался. Они так и застыли, только головы повернули, удивлённо глядя на открывшуюся дверь.

Увидев Вика Китаец покраснел, хотя Вик всегда считал, что тот не способен на это. Румянец темными пятнами проступил под смуглой кожей на высоких скулах, постепенно сползая на щеки и даже уши.

Резко скинув с себя растерявшегося Новикова, Китаец быстро поднялся, одёргивая куртку и застёгивая воротничок, и, избегая прямого взгляда, воскликнул с неестественным воодушевлением:

– О, Вик! Давно вернулся?

Вик тоже смотрел в сторону, делая вид что не замечает беспорядка в одежде.

– С полчаса.

– А мы тут новый приём отрабатываем.

И повернулся к Новикову ожидая поддержки. Но тот не торопился подтверждать его слова. Он даже не поднялся. Только сел, опираясь на руку.

Не обращая внимания на Вика, словно того не было в комнате, он смотрел только на Китайца:

– Я согласен.

 

– Кхм. Звонарёву надо доложить о прибытии, – не дожидаясь реакции Китайца, Вик быстро вышел из комнаты.

 

*

– Ой, Витюша, здравствуй.

– Здравствуй, баб Зин. Как дела? Что нового?

 

С момента возвращения в часть прошло почти три месяца.

Первое время Вик чувствовал себя немного неловко в обществе Китайца и Новикова. Ему было неудобно, что он стал невольным свидетелем их бурных разборок. Но те вели себя как обычно. В их отношениях не чувствовалось напряжения. Новиков всё так же плоско шутил. Китаец привычно огрызался. Бойцы громко смеялись и подкалывали их.

И Вик со временем перестал подозревать подтекст в их перепалках, решив, что дело не в том, что все вокруг опидорасились. Дело в нём самом. Он и есть, пидарас и педофил, в какой-то момент поехавший крышей от грязных мыслей о сводном брате, поэтому ему и мерещатся подобные склонности в других. И это проблема. И её нужно как-то решать.

 

Вик взялся за дело с присущим ему упорством и целеустремлённостью, загоняя себя до изнеможения на полигоне и на заданиях. Немного легче стало, когда к решению проблемы активно подключилась Ирка. Сменив гнев на милость, девушка разрешила Вику вернуться в её постель.

 

Словно ничего не произошло, жизнь опять пошла в соответствии с привычным укладом и распорядком. Так, как Вик жил последние годы. И даже еженедельные разговоры с бабой Зиной и её бесконечные монологи были те же.

Только не было Лёшки…

 

*

– Да что у нас могёт быть нового? – старческий голос монотонно бубнил в трубке, долетая какими-то волнами: то громче, то тише, иногда пропадая совсем, словно слова, преодолевая огромное расстояние, летели с разной скоростью и часть из них, не успевая за остальными, терялась в пути. – Соседка наша, Настюха, забрюхатила наконец, на старости-то лет. Почитай двадцать годков без дитёв жили. А тут на тебе. Дождались. Муж-то её, прям светится весь. Гордый такой ходит, будто сам рожать собрался.

Баба Зина рассмеялась чуть дребезжащим смехом.

– Дед Василий намедни приходил. Вот кому ничё не деится. Словно дуб морёный. Тока усыхает, а так всё словно молодой бегает.

– Сама-то как?

– Да хорошо всё. Чё мне будет-то? Вот кости только ломит перед дождём, да давление скачет. А так всё хорошо.

– А… Лёшка не объявлялся?

– Сам-то не приезжал. Звонил только намедни. Сказал, чтобы не волновалась. Всё у него хорошо В деревню, грит, не вернусь. В городе останусь. Сказала, чтобы за деньгами приехал, мол, Витюша тебе шлёт. А он грит, не надоть мне его денег, сам зарабатываю, мне хватает… Ты, Витюш, и правда, не присылай больше, раз мальчонка уехал. Что же ты всё шлёшь и шлёшь. Самому, поди, нужнее.

– Мне не трудно.

– Я, ежели чё, все до копеечки складываю, – торопливо заверила она. – За всё ответ дать могу.

– Баб Зин, перестань. Ты трать, если нужно. А то теперь некому ни дров наколоть, ни огород вскопать.

– Дров-то ты много наколол по приезде. На всю зиму хватит. А огород мне Пётр, Настюхин муж, обещал вспахать по-соседски. А ты не траться, побереги денюшки-то.

– Ну как знаешь. Я как присылал, так и буду. А ты, хочешь, трать, а хочешь, откладывай. И ещё… Вдруг Лёшка всё же надумает вернуться. Ты уж его не гони.

– Что же ты такое говоришь-то, а? Вот не стыдно тебе на тётку такое думать-то? Он мне как родной. У меня кроме тебя, да вот Лёшика никого и не осталось почти. Вся родня по городам и весям разлетелась. Одна одинёшенька, как былиночка в поле век доживаю. Тока на вас с Лёшиком и молюся. И вон оно чё, дожила до таких слов. За что же ты старуху так забижаешь?

– Ну прости, прости. Глупость сморозил. Не сердись.

– Вот то-то жа. Береги там себя, Витюшенька.

– Обязательно.

 

Поговорив с тёткой, Вик прошёл из угла в угол своей небольшой комнатки. Потом подошёл к окну. Взял с подоконника пачку сигарет, не выпуская телефон, прикурил и только после двух глубоких затяжек набрал ещё один номер.

 

– Голованов слушает.

– Узнал что-нибудь?

– Вик, братишка, тебя здороваться не учили?

– Блядь. Сегодня ото всех выговоры получаю.

– Оригинальное приветствие. Вот всё думаю: нахрена я это терплю? Может, подождать, когда ты повежливее станешь?

– Голованов, кончай яйца выкручивать. Узнал?

– Узнал-узнал. Не кипятись. Нормально всё с твоим шкетом. Работает в автосалоне. Салон, вроде, без криминала. Хозяин в девяностые с автоматом бегал, но так и не сел. Сейчас, похоже, завязал. Я тут проверил его – чист на сегодня. А Лёха с какой-то девахой живёт. Молодой, да ранний, – Голованов хохотнул одобрительно. – Похоже всё там у них серьёзно. Ходят парочкой, счастливые такие…

 

– Что? – при последних словах Вик вскинулся и в его голосе зазвучало напряжение. – С какой девахой?

– Точно не знаю. По виду лет на семь-восемь его старше. Издалека симпатичная. Высокая. Стройная. Плоская, правда. Не в моем вкусе. Но сейчас такие в моде. Если хочешь, пробью её по базе.

 

Вик задержал дыхание и после небольшой заминки спокойно ответил:

– Не надо.

 

Нажав отбой, невесело усмехнулся: «Вот и всё его «люблю». Быстро же он нашёл замену. Хотя это предсказуемо. Против природы не попрёшь. То Василиса, то вот эта… Что старше, не страшно. Лёшка всегда искал себе «мамочку». Ну что ж… рад, что всё у него хорошо. И девушка, и на работу устроился... Значит, в деревню теперь точно не вернётся…».

 

Неторопливо затушил в пепельнице бычок, развернулся, решив сходить на стрельбище. Но глаза вдруг заволокло чёрной пеленой, а голову сдавило словно в тисках. Вик глубоко вдохнул и сжал с силой кулаки, так что короткие ногти впились в кожу. Но это не помогло. Ещё и в желудке начал ворочаться тугой тяжёлый ком, подступая к горлу тошнотой.

Вик шумно выдохнул и, не в силах выносить душную черноту, что есть силы пнул подвернувшийся на пути деревянный стул. Тот отлетел в угол, стукнулся о стену и с невообразимым грохотом разлетелся на части.

 

Дверь тут же распахнулась, и на пороге появился растрёпанный Китаец. Окинул быстрым взглядом комнату и удивлённо и настороженно уставился на Вика.


	33. Chapter 33

33

 

***

Из-за закрытых дверей гостиной доносилась громкая музыка и смех. За матовым стеклом двигались тени, похожие на размытые чёрно-серые акварельные пятна. Они становились то гуще, когда приближались к самому стеклу, то, по мере удаления вглубь комнаты, почти совсем растекались, сливаясь с общим полумраком.

 

Лёшка вздохнул: у Энджело гости, значит не удастся провести вечер вдвоём на диване, лениво перекидываясь редкими ничего не значащими фразами.

Несмотря на привычку к физическому труду, Лёшка сильно уставал на работе. Сказывались не отпускавшие целый день напряжение и страх напортачить, и тем самым подвести Энджело. И к вечеру Лёшка валился от усталости. И лучше всего помогали расслабиться совместный ужин и необременительные, пустые разговоры, пока Энджи не уходил в свою комнату, из которой через некоторое время выходила Анжела, чтобы уйти на работу в клуб или на свидание с Ваалем. Тогда Лёшка оставался совсем один. Но тишина квартиры не давила. Наоборот, успокаивала.

Но Вааль уехал по делам хозяина. И Энджи загрустил. А когда Энджи грустил, он, желая отвлечься, устраивал вечеринки. Гости хоть немного развлекали его.

 

Лёшка, порадовавшись отсутствию народа на площадке и в прихожей, тихо проскользнул в кухню и прикрыл дверь, собираясь поужинать в относительной тишине. Сунув нос в духовку, обнаружил на противне внушительный кусок мяса по-французски. Не испытывая ни малейшего сомнения, положил всё что осталось на тарелку, уверенный, что Энджи позаботился о нём, оставив ужин. Достал из холодильника пакет грейпфрутового сока, налил в большой бокал и сел за стол.

Но только – сглатывая слюну в предвкушении – воткнул вилку в сочный кусок мяса, дверь распахнулась. В кухню шагнул высокий мужчина лет под тридцать. При первом мимолётном взгляде Лёшке почему-то подумалось, что мужчина непременно должен быть учителем истории. Почему именно истории Лёшка не понял. Если приглядеться, он и на учителя-то был не очень похож. Хотя его волосы – каштановые, сильно отдающие в рыжину – и были аккуратно зачёсаны на затылок, а на прямой, усыпанной ярко-коричневыми веснушками переносице крепко сидели стильные очки в продолговатой оправе. Но под пиджаком – строгого классического покроя, вполне подходящим под образ педагога – была надета бледно-сиреневая футболка. Дополняли наряд светло-голубые джинсы с большой прорехой на колене и мокасины из мягкой замши ядовито-оранжевого цвета на босу ногу. 

 

Увидев Лёшку, мужчина чуть притормозил, видимо, не ожидая никого встретить тут, но потом решительно шагнул вперёд и, не оборачиваясь, прикрыл дверь.

 

– Привет. Ничего, если я тут посижу? Не помешаю?

Не дожидаясь разрешения, сел напротив, боком к Лёшке, прислонившись спиной к стене, и достал портсигар.

– Я покурю?

Лёшка кивнул, не отводя взгляда от его рук. Мужчина, тем временем, щёлкнув замочком, открыл крышку с замысловатой гравировкой, достал тёмную сигарету, неторопливо размял, катая её подушечками длинных пальцев с аккуратно подстриженными ногтями, щёлкнул массивной зипповской зажигалкой и закурил.

– Я тебя раньше никогда тут не видел. Ты родственник Энджи?

– А? Н-нет, – Лёшка сглотнул и отвёл взгляд от «музыкальных» пальцев и широких красивых запястий. – Знакомый. Просто временно у него живу.

– Почему не идёшь в комнату? – мужчина выдохнул густую струю терпкого дыма и посмотрел на Лёшку в пол-оборота, чуть склонив голову к плечу.

Лёшка безразлично пожал плечами, на что мужчина понимающе улыбнулся:

– Стесняешься?

– Нет. Просто устал. Да и неинтересно мне. Я там никого не знаю.

– Понятно. Меня тоже этот шум утомил. Кстати. Леонид, – мужчина переложил сигарету в левую руку и через стол протянул Лёшке широкую ладонь. Отрывисто и крепко пожал и опять сел, опираясь спиной о стену. – Я архитектор. Мы с Энджи над одним проектом сейчас работаем.

– Лёха.

– Значит ты квартирант Энджи? А чем по жизни занимаешься?

– Ничем особо.

– В школе учишься?

– Нет. Закончил уже.

– Закончил?

Леонид удивился и окинул Лёшку внимательным взглядом, словно что-то решая для себя. Лёшка смутился, поняв, что собеседник подумал, что он ему специально врёт, и торопливо уточнил:

– Девять классов.

– А-а-а, – Леонид кивнул, давая понять, что теперь понял всё правильно, и поднёс сигарету к губам. – Значит ушёл из школы? Ну и правильно. Я считаю, мальчики должны взрослеть, а не сидеть у родителей на шее чуть не до пенсии. Я тоже после восьмого из дома уехал. Поступил в техникум. Жил в общаге. Стипендию получал. Подрабатывал. Потом уже поступил в архитектурный. Стало легче. Появились знания, опыт. Ну и доля везения, конечно. На четвёртом курсе подвернулся интересный проект. С гонорара сумел купить однокомнатную квартиру. Правда, небольшую и на самой окраине. Но всё равно, своё жилье, как-никак.

 

Лёшка молча ел, уставившись в тарелку, изредка бросая отрывистые взгляды на Леонида, который, не глядя на собеседника, всё говорил и говорил глубоким баритоном, от которого у Лёшки всё замирало внутри, а душа вибрировала, словно тонкая мембрана динамика.

Голос Леонида, да и он сам, чем-то сильно напомнили Лёшке Вика. Несмотря на внешнюю непохожесть, в них обоих чувствовалась внутренняя сила и уверенность, и они оба обладали чётким пониманием, как и что должно происходить.

И от этого сходства Лёшке было очень больно.

 

– У тебя-то как с учёбой?

– Нормально, – Лёшка пожал плечами и добавил с нарочитым безразличием, пытаясь замаскировать нотки гордости и внезапное желание похвалы Леонида. – В школе серебряную медаль прочили.

– О! Да ты молоток. А сейчас где учишься?

Лёшка стушевался и пробормотал:

– Пока нигде. Решил поработать годик.

– Ну это ты зря. В учёбе не стоит делать перерыв. Конечно, можешь наплевать на мои слова, но вот что тебе скажу: обязательно иди на подготовительные курсы. Ещё не поздно. А летом поступай. И высшее получи. Можно в академию искусств поступить. Тебя что привлекает? Архитектура? Дизайн?

– Нет. Это не моё. Я на автомеханический, наверное, пойду.

– Хорошее дело. Инженеры сейчас в цене.

 

В кухню заглянул Энджи:

– Лёня, вот ты где. Тебя Светик уже полчаса ищет... А ты чего в гостиную не идёшь? – он удивлённо и немного недовольно посмотрел на Лёшку. – Там стол накрыт, а ты тут, словно бедный родственник.

– Устал.

– Вот и отдохнёшь. Тебе же не сто лет. Пойдём, потанцуешь.

– Не хочу.

Энджи уже собрался что-то возразить, но Леонид прервал его:

– Не буду мешать, – поднялся со стула и направился к выходу, но на пороге оглянулся к Лёшке. – Отдохнёшь, приходи. Теперь у тебя там двое знакомых точно есть.

И неожиданно подмигнул заговорщицки, словно им есть, что скрывать.

– А ты ему понравился, – Энджи проводил Леонида задумчивым взглядом и, видимо что-то решив для себя, с улыбкой повернулся к смутившемуся Лёшке. – Кстати, обрати на него внимание. Классный парень. Ему всего двадцать семь, а он уже очень известный и востребованный архитектор.

– Мне-то какое дело? – Лёшка чуть покраснел и от этого смутился ещё больше. – Мне это неинтересно.

– Ну-ну, – усмехнулся Энджи.

– Вот сам и обращай на него внимание, если он тебе так нравится, – огрызнулся Лёшка и начал торопливо есть, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Но Энджи не обиделся. 

– Я бы обратил, только его такие как я не привлекают. Да и Анжела почему-то терпеть его не может.

Лёшка посмотрел удивлённо, пытаясь определить не насмехается ли над ним приятель. Он до сих пор не всегда понимал, когда тот шутит, а когда нет. Но взгляд Энджи был серьёзен.

 

*

Автосалон, в который Вааль устроил Лёшку, был небольшим. Но не потому, что у хозяина не хватало средств на его развитие. А как раз в силу того, что капитал у хозяина был очень даже солидный. И, соответственно, машины, которые тут продавались, были не по карману не только обычным работягам и мелким предпринимателям, но иногда и бизнесменам покруче. В салон приезжали только очень состоятельные люди, решившие приобрести автомобиль имиджевой марки. Или желающие помыть свой пафосный Aston Martin или баснословно дорогой Bugatti на мойке, которая располагалась с другой стороны автосалона, будучи уверенными, что если оставить машину на ночь, пьяный мойщик не укатит в ней до ближайшего ларька, чтобы купить бутылку водки или пива. А во время мойки его не поцарапают, и всё будет выполнено предельно осторожно, с использованием самого современного оборудования, качественных моющих средств и строгим соблюдением технологий.

 

Лёшка и не предполагал, что обычная мойка автомобиля требует столько знаний, времени и стараний. В деревне он помогал Васе мыть «Москвич» его брата, когда Юрка приезжал из райцентра к матери.

Они разводили в ведре порошок или дешёвый шампунь и, попеременно макая грязные тряпки, возили ими по крыше и красным бокам старенького автомобиля. Причём Вася мог уже драить тусклые диски, пока Лёшка тёр пыльный багажник. Потом они окатывали машину чистой водой, а заодно, под громкий смех, и друг друга. Или Василису, если та крутилась рядом. И не заморачиваясь мыльными разводами и мелкими царапинами, довольно наблюдали, как грязные ручейки стекают в траву, оставляя на стёклах и поцарапанном капоте бриллиантовые брызги капель, которые сверкали на солнце так задорно и ярко, что приходилось щурить глаза. 

 

Здесь же всё было по-другому. Большое светлое помещение с белыми стенами и ослепительным светом галогеновых ламп сверкало хирургической чистотой. А вместо потрёпанного «Москвича» стоял, сияя лаковыми боками, новенький Ferrari. И вокруг него не бегали тощие подростки, норовившие хлестнуть друг друга по голым икрам мыльными тряпками, а неторопливо ходил серьёзный мужчина в чистой новой униформе и с самым современным инструментом в руках, своим солидным видом и внимательным взглядом больше походивший на инженера, чем на простого мойщика.

 

Лёшке пока не разрешалось даже близко подходить к дорогим автомобилям. Его работа заключалась в исполнении поручений остальных работников: что-то принести, убрать мусор, сбегать по какой-нибудь надобности в салон. Но Лёшка старательно учился, наблюдая за работой мойщиков и внимательно слушая их советы. Он уже знал какой губкой нужно мыть арки, какой кузов, а к чему вообще не прикасаться, чтобы не поцарапать, а обрабатывать только специальной машинкой, больше похожей на прибор с космической станции. И один из мойщиков: Викентий Витальевич – неулыбчивый усатый дядька средних лет – видя Лёшкину старательность и расторопность, иногда доверял ему протереть пороги или фары.

 

Хотя в иерархии автосалона и мойки Лёшка стоял на самой нижней ступени, но даже на этой должности ему платили неожиданно прилично. А ещё иногда ему перепадали щедрые чаевые от клиентов. Так что временами Лёшка чувствовал себя настоящим Рокфеллером. С жильём тоже всё решилось самым лучшим образом. Энджи настоял, чтобы Лёшка жил у него, пока не поступит в техникум. И наотрез отказался брать за это деньги. Они долго спорили, пока не сошлись на том, что будут поровну оплачивать квартплату и питание. Так что у Лёшки получалось ещё и копить понемногу на будущее. А после разговора с Леонидом он решил пойти на курсы.

В общем, жизнь налаживалась.

 

Ну и что, что теперь в ней нет и никогда не будет Вика? Можно прожить и без него. А со временем они, может, ещё встретятся и смогут общаться как братья.

Когда Вик забудет все те глупости, что сказал ему у ворот Лёшка. А Лёшка забудет боль от его слов. И отчаяние, охватившее после отъезда Вика. Его состояние в тот момент можно сравнить с растерянностью и испугом, что испытал пятилетний Лёшка, когда узнал, что мамы больше нет, и он впервые увидел, как пьяно плачет его самый сильный в мире отец.

Конечно, когда не стало мамы Раи, Лёшка тоже очень сильно переживал. Время, что они провели вместе, были самым светлым и лучшим воспоминанием в его жизни. Но тогда – хоть он и впал в какое-то сонное оцепенение, из последних сил цепляясь за последние дни уходящего беззаботного детства – он не испытывал такого отчаяния. Ведь у него был Витя. Даже когда тот не вернулся из армии в срок, как обещал, а остался служить дальше, Лёшка продолжал верить, что рано или поздно Витя заберёт его к себе.

Сейчас же всё было по-другому. Он остался совсем один. Судьба словно насмехалась над ним, отнимая любимых и близких.

 

Но и в этот раз он обязательно со всем справится. Теперь он взрослый и самостоятельный. Он начнёт новую жизнь. Пойдёт учиться. И когда воспоминания о Вике потускнеют и почти сотрутся из памяти, он, может, встретит человека, которой будет ему необходим. Конечно не так, как Вик, но тоже очень сильно. Пока же можно просто иногда встречаться с кем-нибудь для получения разрядки. Тем более, что у Энджи было много знакомых в теме. И некоторые из них недвусмысленно выражали Лёшке свою заинтересованность.

 

Словно почувствовав, что о нём вспомнили, позвонил Энджи. Лёшка понял, что это он, даже не доставая новенький, купленный с первой зарплаты телефон – с первых нот песни, что Энджи поставил на свой звонок.

Чуть хрипловатый, шепелявый голос звонко разлетелся по огромному полупустому помещению мойки:

 

Он влюблён, не зная страх любви.

Краски дарят этот шанс.

Почему, другой не видит нас,

Не могу понять.

 

Слова, долетая до стен и, ударяясь о белый кафель, словно теннисные мячики отскакивали и гулким нарастающим эхом летели обратно.

 

Он – я, ты узнал. Не любил, но целовал.

Он – я, ты узнал. Не любил, но целовал.

 

Викентий Витальевич отвернулся от ярко-жёлтого капота Lamborghini и посмотрел – как показалось Лёшке – осуждающе, но ничего не сказал. Из бендюжки, пристроенной в углу помещения, в которой хранились инструменты и моющие средства, удивлённо выглянул второй мойщик: молодой смешливый Арсен.

 

Целовал – целовал. Целовал – целовал.

Целовал – целовал. Целовал – целовал...*

 

Лёшка, смутившись направленных на него взглядов, попытался как можно быстрее достать телефон и прекратить этот концерт. Но руки тряслись от волнения, и Лёшка, путаясь в полах униформы, все никак не мог залезть в карман узких джинсов. Наконец ему удалось вытащить аппарат и с третьей попытки попасть по нужной кнопке. Песня резко оборвалась на середине слова, и Лёшка, стараясь ни на кого не смотреть, поднёс телефон к уху.

Из трубки уже летел бодрый голос Энджи:

– Я задержусь. Заказчик капризничает. А вечером у Анжелы выступление в клубе. Так что к ужину нас не жди. Кстати... Леонид тобой интересовался.

– И что? – Лёшка невольно покраснел и, прикрыв динамик рукой, украдкой оглянулся: не слышал ли кто.

– Он тут со мной. Что ему передать?

– Привет, – огрызнулся шёпотом Лёшка.

Но Энджи только рассмеялся:

– Пламенный?

– Иди ты... Ничего не говори.

– Ага. Пламенный привет. Понял. Что ещё? Поцелуй?

– Какой поцелуй? Энджи! Не смей ему это говорить! Слышишь?!

Лёшка повысил голос, забыв, что он в помещении не один, и почти прокричал последние слова. Но в ухо уже били короткие гудки.

 

– Лёха! Ну, ё-моё! Ты что творишь-то?

Викентий Витальевич, закончив обрабатывать правую дверцу, обошёл Lamborghini и теперь стоял с другой стороны расстроено глядя на колесо с потёками пены.

– Тебе доверили диски помыть, а ты трещишь по телефону словно болтливая баба, а шампунь уже застыл разводами. Я тебя как учил? Сколько после вспенивания должно времени пройти? А ты уже на две минуты передержал. Вся грязь вместе с химией в осадок выпала. И губку не ту взял. Ну ты же не Жигуль драишь во дворе. Напортачишь что и хрен расплатишься. Тут же всё с умом надо делать. Машинки у нас капризные. С этой красавицей аккуратно надо. Ну нельзя же быть таким безголовым. Иди отсюда. Сам всё сделаю.

– Викентий Витальевич, простите, – Лёшка виновато вздохнул. – Сейчас всё исправлю.

– Сказал же: сам. А будешь во время работы по телефону трепаться, вообще больше не подпущу к машинам. Иди мусор вынеси. Потом в салон сбегай, возьми у Никитича упаковку микрофибры и воск. Покажу, как кузов правильно натирать, чтобы не поцарапать.

 

*

После яркого искусственного освещения мойки солнечный свет льющийся через стеклянный фасад и прозрачную, чуть затемнённую крышу автосалона, радовал Лёшку, словно он не одно десятилетие проведя в подземном бункере, пережидая последствия ядерной зимы, наконец выбрался на поверхность, и к своей радости обнаружил не заснеженную пустыню, а раскидистые кущи и журчащие в изумрудной траве ручьи.

То, что его отругали, не долго расстраивало Лёшку. Он знал, что Викентий Витальевич хоть и строг, но отходчив, и ругается не из вредности характера или желания покомандовать, а потому что любит свою работу и болеет за неё. И отругав, не ведёт в уме счёт Лёшкиным проколам, а через пять минут уже забывает про них. И, конечно, чтобы он не сказал в сердцах, будет учить Лёшку и дальше.

 

Чтобы не раздражать наставника ещё больше, Лёшка не стал задерживаться в салоне, чтобы полюбоваться на пригнанный недавно Jaguar, а сразу пошёл выполнять данное ему поручение.

Вообще, автомобили поставлялись под конкретного клиента по индивидуальному заказу. Но в салоне стояло несколько машин, которые в силу разных обстоятельств не смогли или не захотели забрать заказчики, или была уверенность, что их непременно купят. Или же, которые хозяин выставлял для антуража – например, как Aston Martin 63-го года.

 

В данный момент вокруг стоящего в самом центре помещения кабриолета Bentley с задумчивым видом ходила пара посетителей: невысокий дядька средних лет с небольшим круглым брюшком и блестящей лысиной, которую он каждую секунду нервно вытирал большим клетчатым платком, и миниатюрная брюнетка с ничего не выражающим, застывшим словно маска ботоксным лицом.

 

Обойдя парочку по большой дуге, чтобы не отвлекать их, Лёшка направился к прилавку в дальнем углу салона, за которым находился небольшой склад с материалами. Он уже подходил к двери, когда его остановил удивлённый возглас:

– Цыплёнок?

 

Лёшка вздрогнул и медленно обернулся.

Он все ещё надеялся, что ненавистное «цыплёнок» – это не к нему. Это какая-нибудь манерная дамочка, пришедшую в салон присмотреть себе «малышку» на деньги своего папика, сюсюкается с расчёсанным до блеска избалованным йоркширским терьером.

Но как не обманывай себя, даже находясь в горячечном бреду, вряд ли можно спутать, пусть самый прокуренный и пропитой женский голос с этим хриплым «цыплёнок», вырвавшимся явно из мужского горла.

Но разум до последнего цеплялся за глупую иллюзию.

 

Лёшка настороженно глянул сквозь упавшую на глаза чёлку и наткнулся на удивлённую и обрадованную физиономию мужчины в дорогом чёрном костюме, кипельно-белой рубашке и галстуке, туго затянутым под самый кадык.

– Дядя Коля, – еле выдохнул онемевшими губами, а внутри все затряслось от нахлынувших воспоминаний, стыда и страха, словно ему опять было двенадцать лет.

– Я, Цыплёнок, – Николай довольно осклабился. – Ну надо же, где встретились. Что, твой сумасшедший брат денег не даёт, что приходится работать?

– Он уехал, – буркнул Лёшка, старательно отводя взгляд.

– Понятно. Ну оно и к лучшему. Он у тебя точно больной. Толяну нос сломал... А я скучал, Цыплёнок, – дядя Коля, словно ненароком, положил руку Лёшке на шею, задумчиво поглаживая по кромке волос. – Что же ты сбежал? Бросил меня. Я думал, мы друзья.

 

Тем временем пальцы уже забрались Лёшке в волосы, то сжимая длинные тёмные пряди, то знакомо надавливая ладонью на затылок. Лёшке на миг показалось, что Николай прямо сейчас нагнёт его – тут же, посреди салона – и заставит отсосать.

Он съёжился под тяжёлой рукой, но отстраниться почему-то не смог, словно его парализовало. Так и стоял не двигаясь, молча терпя прикосновения. Но, к счастью, дверь директорского кабинета громко хлопнула, и дядя Коля резко обернулся на звук. Быстро убрал руку и торопливо сказал:

– Цыплёнок, мне бежать надо. Видишь, хозяин мой нарисовался.

– Так вы телохранитель? – удивился Лёшка. – Вы же говорили доктор...

И заткнулся, подавившись словами, наткнувшись на насмешливый взгляд.

– Я профиль сменил, – Николай снисходительно рассмеялся.

 

«Блядь, – Лёшка покраснел и закусил губу. – Ладно, маленький наивным идиотом был. Но давно ведь догадался про все эти игры в доктора. Надо же было теперь так лохануться».

 

– Ты тут постоянно работаешь?

Лёшка замешкался. Не дожидаясь ответа, Николай наклонился к самому уху, шепнул: «Ещё увидимся, Цыплёнок», – и быстрым шагом направился к представительному мужчине лет сорока пяти, прощавшемуся за руку с хозяином салона.

Мужчина недовольно зыркнул на отлучившегося бодигарда и молча пошёл на выход. Казалось, он совсем не слушает Николая, который, отстав на полкорпуса, что-то торопливо говорил, изредка кивая в сторону застывшего на месте подростка.

Уже у самого выхода мужчина остановился – пока Николай внимательно изучал окрестности – окинул Лёшку с ног до головы равнодушным взглядом. Но по мере осмотра в глазах постепенно разгорался интерес. И он поманил Лёшку небрежным жестом, словно подзывая бездомного щенка.

Растерянно оглядевшись по сторонам, немного сомневаясь, что это ленивое движение пальцев относится к нему, Лёшка нерешительно двинулся к мужчине. Но тот – уверенный, что его не посмеют ослушаться – отвернулся и вышел вслед за Николаем.

 

Когда Лёшка показался на улице, мужчина уже садился в поданный Maybach. Всё ещё сомневаясь, что звали именно его, Лёшка всё же подошёл к машине. Но дверца захлопнулась, скрыв пассажира внутри, и автомобиль сыто заурчал, словно сказочное чудовище, проглотившее добычу.

Сбитый с толку происходящим, Лёшка удивлённо уставился на чёрный бок Maybach. Помялся с ноги на ногу и чуть отступил назад, собираясь уйти.

Но вдруг тонированное стекло потекло вниз: плавно и почти бесшумно, с еле уловимым тихим шипением. Вначале Лёшка даже не заметил этого движения. Только увидел, как качающиеся ветви деревьев и весело вспыхивающие блики солнца отражающиеся в тёмном стекле, дрогнули и стали постепенно уплывать, и вместо них он увидел шикарный салон и лениво развалившегося на кожаном сиденье мужчину. Сдвинувшись сантиметров на пять, стекло остановилось, и к узкому проёму приблизился зажатый между указательным и средним пальцами прямоугольник картона с выдавленными на чёрном фоне золотыми буквами и золотым же обрезом.

Если этот кусок картона предназначался ему, чтобы его взять, надо было протиснуть руку в окно, задевая и пачкая идеально чистое стекло. Не зная, что делать, Лёшка растерянно застыл, не отводя взгляда от тыльной стороны холёной, даже на вид мягкой кисти с редкой порослью чёрных волосков, которые ближе к запястью становились чуть гуще и скрывались под рукавом пиджака с выглядывающей из-под него манжетой рубашки и крупными часами в белом корпусе и таким же белым браслетом.

 

«Серебро что ли? – почему-то задумался Лёшка. – Хотя, вроде, на серебро не очень похоже. Хрен знает из чего они. На такой тачке ездит, с охраной и личным водителем, а нормальные золотые часы себе позволить не может».

 

Но тут мужчина чуть двинул руку вперёд. И прозрачные камушки, густо усеявшие циферблат, попав под солнечный луч, вдруг сверкнули, и яркие искры брызнули разноцветными каплями, слепя глаза. Лёшка невольно зажмурился, решив, что не всё так просто с этими часами. И тут же досадливо подумал: «Вот, чёрт, дались мне эти часы».

 

Тем временем мужчина нетерпеливо постучал визиткой по кромке стекла и нетерпящим возражения голосом скомандовал:

– Ну! Заработать хочешь?

Лёшка рассеяно кивнул и взял визитку.

– Придёшь в пятницу. Адрес на обороте.

– Зачем?

Видимо удивление подростка было настолько неподдельно искренним, что мужчина не удержался и, впервые с тех пор как Лёшка его увидел, снисходительно усмехнулся:

– Машину мне будешь полировать.

 

Тонированное стекло медленно поползло вверх, скрывая собеседника, который уже потерял к Лёшке всякий интерес и сосредоточенно стучал по клавиатуре ноутбука.

Стоящий у передней дверцы дядя Коля подмигнул Лёшке и заскочил в салон, хлопнув дверцей. Автомобиль мягко тронулся с места, сразу набирая скорость.

 

Проводив взглядом Maybach, Лёшка нерешительно покрутил визитку в руках. Машинально прочитав первые строчки: «Барон Аскольд Арнольдович», – досадливо сплюнул. – «Машину ему полировать! Блядь, знаю я эту машину».

Вначале хотел выкинуть ненужный кусок картона, но не решился сделать это прямо у дверей автосалона: вдруг хозяин увидит, так и на неприятности недолго нарваться. Сунув визитку в задний карман потёртых джинсов, твёрдо решил, что выкинет её по дороге домой и уж точно не будет пользоваться адресом написанным от руки на обратной стороне.

Думать о неожиданной встрече с дядей Колей совсем не хотелось.

______________________________

* Шура «Целовал» http://pleer.wm-scripts.ru/search?q=шура+-+целовал


	34. Chapter 34

34

 

***

Дежурство выдалось беспокойным. Вторую ночь подряд не удавалось даже присесть, не то что вздремнуть. Китаец настолько устал, что даже есть не хотелось. Не заходя в столовую, сразу направился к жилому корпусу с одной мыслью: скорее добраться до кровати.

Уснул мгновенно, едва коснувшись головой подушки. Провалился в сон, словно упал в тёмный колодец. Различные образы тут же замелькали перед глазами. Переплетаясь со звуками прорывающимися из яви, они создавали всё новые видения, и Китаец переходил от одного к другому, словно по ступеням спускаясь все глубже и глубже в забытье.

 

*

_Длинный коридор освещала единственная уцелевшая люминесцентная лампа в разбитом с одного угла стеклянном плафоне под потолком. Лампа монотонно гудела. Через равные промежутки времени мигая с тихим потрескиванием. В её тусклом, неверном свете кучи мусора, скопившиеся вдоль обшарпанных стен, отбрасывали ломкие тени. Китаец пробирался крадучись, стараясь ступать неслышно, чтобы битое стекло не хрустело под толстыми подошвами. В затылок шумно дышал Новиков. Впереди, загораживая обзор, маячил Вик. Китаец, уперевшись взглядом в широкую спину, поймал себя на мысли, что думает не о затаившихся в здании бандитах, а разглядывает в упор плечи и задницу командира, любуется плавными, словно у большого хищника, движениями._

_Они уже были в середине коридора, как раз под мигающей лампой, когда в её мерное гудение вплёлся негромкий мелодичный свист. Из-за угла показалась тёмная фигура в полевой форме. Лицо боевика –_ _словно чёрная маска –_ _скрывала густая борода. Голову покрывала вязаная шапка, надвинутая на лоб по самые брови. Расслабленно положив руки на автомат, висевший на перекинутом через шею ремне, он двигался неторопливой походкой, тихо насвистывая бодрый марш._

 _Вик замер, припав на колено, и поднял ладонь в предупреждающем жесте, давая команду остановиться. И вдруг вместо того чтобы прижаться к стене_ – _сливаясь камуфляжем с облупившейся грязно-зелёной краской коридора_ – _встал во весь рост. Повернулся спиной к замершему на месте боевику и начал что-то говорить бойцам_ – _требовательно и нетерпеливо. Но Китаец не мог разобрать ни слова. Только по раздражённым интонациям в голосе догадываясь, что Вик чем-то недоволен. Но ему было плевать на это. Сейчас его интересовала только опасность_ – _там, в конце коридора, за спиной Вика, оказавшегося вдруг без шлема и бронежилета._

_Китаец попытался прицелиться из снайперской винтовки, чтобы снять боевика, наставившего автомат на Вика, но почему-то не смог пошевелиться. Горло перехватило спазмом, и он увидел, как Вик, замолкнув на полуслове, стал оседать на пол в навалившейся ватной тишине. А за его спиной надвигался огонь. Вырвавшись из дула автомата бородатого боевика, он разрастался, расцветал алым цветком, заполняя собой всё пространство коридора, пока не добрался до Вика и не поглотил его, скрывая от взгляда..._

_Тут же видение сумрачного коридора, перекошенного бородатого лица и огня, затопившего всё вокруг, застыло неподвижной картинкой. А через миг покрылось чёрной паутиной трещин. Они побежали от центра к краям, всё быстрее и быстрее, покрывая всю поверхность, пока не осыпалось осколками, словно разбитое пулей оконное стекло._

_И Китаец, наконец, услышал грохот взрыва._

 

*

Громкий звук ударил по барабанным перепонкам. Китаец – будто всё это время бодрствовал – мгновенным незаметным движением скользнул рукой под подушку – рукоятка трофейного Глока легла как влитая, привычно грея ладонь – и чуть приоткрыл глаза. Убедившись, что комната пуста, резко сел. Быстро сориентировавшись откуда раздался шум, огляделся и неслышно скользнул к двери в комнату Вика. Секунду помедлил, прислушиваясь, и рывком открыл её. Быстро прижался к стене рядом с косяком, держа оружие наготове, и осторожно заглянул, окидывая комнатушку внимательным взглядом.

 

Выяснив, что никакой опасности нет, расслабился. Зашёл неторопливо, на ходу убирая пистолет за спину под ремень. Удивлённо посмотрев на обломки стула, отодвинул их ногой и уставился на Вика, ожидая объяснений:

– Какого хрена? Я уж думал «чехи»* напали. Ты что творишь?

Но тот лишь досадливо покачал головой, будто отмахиваясь от надоедливой мухи:

– Всё нормально.

– Какое, нахрен, нормально? Ты себя видел? Что случилось?

– Сказал же: всё нормально! Отъебись, – Вик дёрнул плечом и отвернулся к окну, пытаясь прикурить. Но сигарета прыгала в непослушных пальцах, а из-под быстро щелкающего кремня зажигалки вместо огня вылетали лишь редкие искры. – Чёрт!

 

Швырнул зажигалку и сигареты на подоконник. Прошёлся по комнате. Остановился в углу. Шумно выдохнул. С силой потёр лоб и привычным жестом взъерошил короткий ёжик волос.

 

Китаец молча наблюдал за его манипуляциями. Когда Вик перестал метаться, подошёл и заглянул снизу вверх в перекошенное лицо. Осторожно, немного нерешительно коснулся рукава куртки:

– Вик, братишка, сядь и успокойся.

Но тот раздражённо дёрнулся:

– Пошёл нахрен. Что ты меня как истеричную бабу успокаиваешь?

– Потому что ты себя ведёшь как истеричная баба. Сядь, кому сказал!

 

Китаец со всей силы стукнул раскрытыми ладонями в широкую грудь, толкая Вика к кровати. Тот чуть пошатнулся, но с места не сдвинулся. Это внезапно привело маленького татарина в бешенство. Зло прищурившись – так что темно-вишнёвая радужка в узких прорезях миндалевидных глаз стала угольно-чёрной – отрывисто бросил тихим, не терпящим возражения тоном:

– Сядь.

 

Вик взглянул на багровый румянец выступивший пятнами под смуглой кожей широких скул, на нервно трепещущие тонкие крылья носа, на решительно сжатые губы – и послушно опустился на кровать. Китаец тут же успокоился и сел рядом, почти касаясь коленом его бедра.

– Рассказывай.

 

Вик дёрнулся, собираясь встать, но Китаец, удержал его на месте, упираясь одной рукой в ногу, другой нажимая на плечо. Панцирная сетка прогнулась, и они скатились на середину кровати, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу.

Вик, поняв, что от надоедливого татарина так просто не отвязаться – если уж тот решил добиться своего, то вцепится как клещ – сдался, собираясь отделаться парой предложений. Но начав рассказывать – сухо и отрывисто, выдавая только самые поверхностные факты – сам не заметил, как выложил почти всё, умолчав лишь о причинах, почему прятал Лёшку в деревне, сказав, что забрал его из-за пьянства отца.

 

– Он меня всегда слушался. Ну, косячил иногда. Но это от недопонимания, а не из вредности характера. Правда, после смерти матери начались у него разные закидоны. Но не часто. А последнее время вдруг словно с катушек слетел. Огрызается. Из дома стал сбегать. Я, конечно, приехал, навёл порядок. Так он, чтобы досадить, в штаны ко мне полез. Представляешь? Типа, какое имеешь право мне указывать, если реагируешь как конченый извращенец. А я что, железный? А теперь поганец вообще школу бросил, в город свалил. С какой-то девицей живёт. С одной стороны, я вроде радоваться должен, что он оставил свои голубые шуточки. Но, с другой, она намного старше него. Ничего хорошего из этого не получится. Он же наивный и доверчивый, как щенок. Его кто хочешь обидеть может. Он ведь ни от кого зла не ждёт. Погладят, бежит, не думая, что и зачем. Только он меня и слушать не хочет. Вот скажи, в чем я перед ним виноват, что он мне всё назло делает? Вот где у меня это всё, – Вик прижал руку к горлу под подбородком, показывая где у него сидят Лёшкины выходки. – Нахрен я с ним нянчусь? По сути, пацан мне никто. Ни сват, ни брат. Пусть живёт, как знает.

– Так у тебя встал?

– Что?

 

Вик споткнулся на полуслове, словно с разбегу наткнувшись на невидимую стену, и удивлённо взглянул на Китайца. Тот сидел, сосредоточенно глядя в одну точку, и задумчиво кусал заусенец. Казалось, что последние несколько минут он не слушал, что ему говорили, размышляя о чем-то своём.

 

– Ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы попробовать, как это, когда не с женщиной?  

Вик аж задохнулся от возмущения:

– Совсем охренел?! Он ещё ребёнок. И мой брат к тому же.

 

Очнувшись от своих мыслей, Китаец посмотрел на него словно на слабоумного:

– Идиот. Не с пацаном. С мужчиной.

– Не понял.

– Блядь, – раздражённо выдохнул Китаец. Хотел ещё что-то добавить, но передумал. Вместо этого молча положил руку Вику на колено, чуть сжал и замер. Немного подождал и двинул потихоньку вверх, скользя по ткани камуфляжа. Твёрдые мускулы дрогнули и напряглись под ладонью. Вик громко сглотнул, судорожно дёрнув кадыком, но не попытался отстраниться, словно за змеёй, напряжённо следя за медленно продвигающейся рукой.

Китаец осмелел и сжал пальцы сильнее. Погладил внутреннюю сторону широко разведённого бедра, опять сжал и сдвинул ладонь ближе к паху…

 

Оглушительно громко хлопнула дверь в коридор. Через соседнюю комнату простучали тяжёлые шаги.

 

Китаец быстро отдёрнул руку, будто обжёгшись. Рывком поднялся и отошёл к окну. На пороге показался Новиков. Увидев Китайца, нахмурился. Но тот сделал вид, что не заметил этого. Присев на подоконник, взял зажигалку и с безразличным видом стал крутить между пальцами. Новиков ещё пару секунд посверлил его пристальным взглядом и повернулся к Вику:

– Что за дела? У тебя телефон недоступен.

 

Вик достал из кармана аппарат и недоуменно посмотрел на тёмный экран, но, казалось, что думает он совсем о другом. Потыкав в кнопки, выдал, наконец:

– Батарея села.

– С КПП звонили. Тебя Ирка у проходной ждёт.

Вик кивнул и неторопливо поднялся с кровати. Подошёл к Новикову, загораживающему выход. Тот мгновение помедлил, словно хотел что-то добавить. Но промолчал. Слегка сдвинувшись корпусом в сторону, посторонился, пропуская, и вновь повернулся к Китайцу.

 

***

У двери КПП стояла невысокая миловидная брюнетка. Устав от долгого ожидания, девушка развлекала себя поддразниванием молоденького часового, застывшего рядом в узком коридорчике проходной.  Забавляясь его смущением, она бросала на него томные взгляды, кокетливо облизывала пухлые губы в ярко-розовом блеске и нарочито-демонстративно выставляла на обозрение шикарную грудь в низком вырезе полупрозрачной блузки.

Часовой – не имея возможности отодвинуться – мучительно краснел, полыхая не только по-юношески гладкими щеками, но и оттопыренными под кепкой ушами, но делал вид, что не замечает её заигрываний. Вытянувшись по стойке смирно и как в спасательный круг вцепившись в автомат, он задирал подбородок вверх, стараясь не опускать взгляд в гостеприимно распахнутый вырез.

Девушка, видя его смущение, довольно улыбалась и делала шаг в сторону турникета. Но часовой – всё так же глядя вверх – решительно преграждал дорогу, рефлекторно дёргая оружием. Девушка застывала на месте и раздражённо поводила плечами, делая это так искусно, что края блузки расходились, открывая тонкое кружево бюстгальтера. Часовой судорожно сглатывал и задирал подбородок ещё выше. Но, не в силах справиться с искушением, косил взглядом на пышную, почти оголённую грудь. Девушка победоносно улыбалась, вновь облизывала губы и опять делала маленький шажок к турникету, продолжая играть с часовым, как кошка с мышкой. Часовой опять дёргал автоматом. И их «танец» повторялся вновь…

Из помещения КПП – отделённого от проходной стойкой и стеклом – привстав со стула и оперевшись ладонями о столешницу, почти прилипнув носом к прозрачной перегородке, за ними с любопытством наблюдал дежурный. В его глазах полыхал азарт. Было видно, что молчаливая борьба часового и девушки веселит его и он очень доволен разнообразием, внесённым в скучную рутину службы.

 

Когда со стороны части открылась дверь и в проёме – почти полностью загораживая его – появился Вик, девушка тут же потеряла к игре всякий интерес. Моментально забыв о молоденьком солдатике, она радостно ахнула и кинулась к турникету.

Часовой быстро загородил дорогу, пробормотав:

– Не положено, гражданочка.

Но девушка, не слушая робкое бормотание часового, попыталась обойти его. Впрочем, безуспешно. Несмотря на смущение, тот собирался до конца исполнять свой долг и чуть потеснил её в сторону выхода. При этом его руки, сжимавшие автомат, упёрлись костяшками в упругую грудь.

Осознав, что произошло, солдат мучительно покраснел. А девушка рассвирепела. Размахнувшись зажатой в руке сумочкой она – с неожиданной для её хрупкой фигуры силой – стукнула его по голове, одновременно пнув острым мыском модельной туфельки чуть выше края берца. Часовой охнул и ухватился за голень. И тут же взвыл, когда острая шпилька каблука вонзилась в ступню второй ноги.

– Козёл! Будешь знать в следующий раз, как лапать, – девушка злорадно рассмеялась и беспрепятственно обошла согнувшегося от боли часового.

 

Дежурный восхищённо хмыкнул:

– Во даёт. Повезло тебе, Чецкий. Не баба, огонь. В постели она такая же горячая?

 

Вик, не обращая внимания на шутки дежурного, зло двигая желваками, рявкнул на растерявшегося часового:

– Рядовой, почему посторонние на КПП?

– Но, товарищ старший лейтенант, гражданка сказала, что она ваша…

– Два наряда, – оборвал его Вик, не дав договорить.

– Есть два наряда.

Часовой вытянулся по стойке смирно. А дежурный насмешливо хмыкнул:

– Ну всё, салабон. Доигрался.

Но Вик совсем не был расположен к шуткам.

– Зря веселишься, сержант. Смотри, составишь ему компанию, – не глядя кинул через плечо притихшему дежурному, решительно подхватил девушку, сжав пальцы на тонкой руке чуть выше локтя, и поволок к выходу.

Она торопливо засеменила, пытаясь успеть за его широкими шагами. Металлические набойки высоких шпилек, словно острые копытца, застучали ритмичной дробью по гранитному полу. Тяжёлая дверь проходной, скрипнув тугой пружиной, приоткрылась и тут же захлопнулась, громко стукнув о косяк, скрывая часового и дежурного, обиженно проворчавшего вслед:

– Вот кого надо послать банду Хасана брать. А то эти спецы только и могут, что на других орать.

 

Выведя девушку за ворота части и отбуксировав в сторону, подальше от любопытных глаз, Вик, резко развернулся, навис над ней, и, не выпуская руку, встряхнул несколько раз:

– С ума сошла? Ты что устроила? Тебе тут что, цирк? Это военная часть, а не дом свиданий.

– Дурак, – Ирка вырвалась и надула губы. – Теперь синяк останется.

Она потёрла руку. На белой коже, полностью опоясывая тонкое плечо, виднелись красные следы от пальцев. При виде безобразных отметин, Вик испуганно сглотнул, поняв, что в пылу накатившего раздражения забыл с кем и как общается.

– Ир, извини. Не рассчитал.

Но девушка не собиралась прощать так быстро.

– Солдафон. В казарме с курсантами так обращайся.

Она закусила губу, и на кончиках накрашенных ресниц задрожала прозрачная слезинка.

– Ир…

Хотел взять за руку, но девушка развернулась и пошла прочь. Вик кинулся за ней:

– Ну что ты как маленькая? Я же говорил: нельзя сюда приходить. Позвонить надо было.

– Я звонила, – Ирка жалобно всхлипнула. – У тебя телефон не отвечал.

– А да… батарея села.

– Вот видишь. Это ты виноват.

– Конечно, – Вик легко, почти невесомо, обнял девушку и осторожно погладил по узкой спине. – Пожалуйста, не плачь. Что мне сделать, чтобы ты перестала грустить? Хочешь, зайдём сегодня в ювелирный? Выберешь, что понравится.

– Я подумаю, – Ирка уткнулась ему в грудь, и уголки её пухлого, чувственного рта слегка дрогнули в довольной улыбке.

 

 

***

– Привал.

Вик махнул рукой, и двадцать парней, бренча оружием, рухнули в жухлую траву на опушке леса.

Солнце, зависнув над вершинами гор, слепило глаза.

 

Второй день они были в походе. Тщательно подготовленный план по ликвидации Хасана дал сбой. Остатки его банды во главе с самим Хасаном, сумев вырваться из окружения, ушли в горы.

 

*

Выследив бандитов в селе Хаши-Юрт и рассредоточившись вокруг дома, федералы вступили в переговоры. Пока жена хозяина дома, оказавшегося двоюродным дядей Хасана, передавала требования, бойцы окружили дом, подобравшись вплотную к высокому кирпичному забору. Новиков, опустившись на одно колено с гранатомётом на плече, замер в ожидании отмашки Вика, готовый пробить брешь в красном кирпиче, в которую тут же хлынут притаившиеся в отдалении бойцы. Рядом с ним Китаец приник к глазку оптического прицела, скользя перекрестьем в стекле по окнам и крыше двухэтажного дома.

Чуть в стороне, напротив железных ворот, замер БТР.

Вик – в спецназовском костюме и бронежилете – внимательно наблюдал через прорези надетой под шлем маски за усталым майором средних лет, который руководил всей операцией.

Майор сидел на ящике из-под снарядов. Обманчиво спокойно, привалившись боком к броне БТР-а, прикрывающего его со стороны дома, неторопливо курил, зажав сигарету в пригоршню двумя пальцами. В отличие от прижавшихся к высокому забору в боевой стойке спецназовцев – в кевларе, шлемах, с закрытыми масками лицами, с бронещитами и оружием в руках – майор гармонично вписывался в окрестности сельской улицы. Расслабленной позой, пшеничными усами, печально повисшими вдоль рта, добродушными лучиками морщинок у глаз – он был похож на мирного отца семейства закончившего починку забора или копку картошки у себя на даче. Казалось, что вот сейчас он докурит, встанет с ящика, тихо кряхтя и хватаясь за поясницу, и пойдёт в баню, смыть усталость и грязь рабочего дня. Или жена позовёт его обедать. И он сядет в просторной деревенской кухне, и будет с удовольствием хлебать щи, нахваливая супругу, утирая тыльной стороной ладони густую щётку усов, окидывая хозяйским взглядом через окно широкий двор и копошащихся в пыли кур.  

 

Но вот открылась калитка. На улицу вышла женщина. Надвинув на лоб платок – завязанный сзади под узлом волос и полностью скрывая их – не глядя по сторонам, торопливо засеменила в сторону от дома. Но майор не дал ей уйти.  Как только она отошла от ворот, бросил себе под ноги наполовину скуренный бычок, придавил носком и, неожиданно легко, поднялся с ящика, подзывая женщину. Та замерла, размышляя, и, в конце концов, всё же повернулась к терпеливо ожидающему майору.

– Ну что? Согласен Хасан сдаться?

Чеченка поджала губы и, потупив взгляд, неохотно ответила:

– Он хочет свободы. Отпусти. Он уйдёт с миром.

– Обойдётся. Муж твой что говорит? Ты ему сказала, что мы штурмовать будем, если они не сдадутся?

– Я женщина. Что я могу решить? Это ваши, мужские, дела.

– Но он твой муж. У вас дети. Пусть подумает о них.

– Я женщина. Это ваши, мужские, дела.

 

Не поднимая взгляда, повторила упрямо, но майор не сдавался, продолжая убеждать.

 

– Неужели ему Хасан дороже жены и детей? Если будет штурм, он может погибнуть. Дети без отца останутся. Жена вдовой. Его это не волнует?

– Я женщина. Это ваши, мужские, дела.

– Ну что ты заладила: женщина-женщина… А… – майор досадливо махнул и повернулся к бойцам. – Начинаем.

 

Те приготовились.  Майор уже готов был дать отмашку, когда калитка тихо приоткрылась, и в узкую щель осторожно высунулась палка с привязанной за углы белой наволочкой.

– Нэ стрэляй, брат. Давай пагаварим, как мужчины.

– Аргунский волк тебе брат, – проворчал майор.

– Это муж мой. Ты обещал не убивать, – женщина робко переступила с ноги на ногу. Пыль под подошвой домашних тапочек взметнулась маленькими фонтанчиками.

– Я обещал, если Хасан выйдет, – пояснил терпеливо и, повернувшись к дому, повысил голос. – Не о чем нам говорить. Либо немедленно сдаётесь вместе с Хасаном, либо я разнесу твой дом по кирпичику.

– Э… Зачэм так говоришь? Мой дом разнесёшь, мой дэти на улице останутся. Скоро зима. Пажалей их. Сам отэц. Должен понимать. Дэти есть у тэбя?

– Не твоё дело. Хватит время тянуть. Если через минуту не сдадите оружие, прикажу стрелять.

 

Калитка приоткрылась шире, и из неё, осторожно оглядываясь, вышел бородатый чечен лет пятидесяти. Бойцы взяли его на прицел.

 

– Где Хасан?

– Он выйдет. Нэ стрэляй. Я мирный человек. У меня и оружия нэт, – чечен, так и не выпустив палку с белой наволочкой, поднял руки.

– Остальные пусть выходят.

 

За пожилым чеченом показался тощий парень. Из-за мешковатого, покрытого пылью полевого костюма, и заросшего чёрной бородой лица, было невозможно определить его возраст.

Как только они ступили со двора, их схватили бойцы. Заломив руки, уложили лицом в уличную пыль в стороне от ворот. Тут же рядом с ними оказался следующий боевик.

 

Бойцы работали слажено, укладывая на землю выходивших со двора бандитов отточенными до автоматизма движениями.

Вдоль забора, под прицелами автоматов, уже лежали в ряд – зажав в замок руки на затылке и широко разведя ноги – человек пятнадцать, когда Китаец, всё это время продолжавший наблюдать через прицел за окнами и крышей, угловым зрением заметил за домом, с противоположной стороны от ворот, какое-то движение. Неясные фигуры копошились через улицу у соседнего забора, в овраге уходящем в лес. Китаец подал знак, обращая на фигуры внимание Вика. 

Тот обернулся, вглядываясь в то появляющуюся, то исчезающую за краем оврага голову в женском платке. Новиков поднялся с колена, встав на полкорпуса впереди Китайца.

 

Дальше события развивались стремительно.

Добравшись до конца оврага, женщина распрямилась и обернулась в сторону села. Под женским платком оказалось заросшее под самые глаза бородатое лицо. Поняв, что трое спецназовцев заметили его, мужчина бросил ненужный теперь платок, распрямился во весь рост и, вытянув в их сторону руку с зажатым пистолетом, выстрелил.

Китаец перевёл прицел винтовки. Новиков, вместо того, чтобы поднять гранатомёт, резко обернулся и толкнул Китайца, убирая с линии огня. Тот, не удержав равновесие, дёрнул винтовкой, выстрелив в воздух. Тут же пуля, выпущенная со стороны оврага, впилась в ствол дерева, где он только что стоял, как раз на уровне головы.

Раздались крики и маты. Со всех сторон металлической трещоткой зазвучали автоматные очереди. Прогрохотал взрыв. Но трое человек успели скрыться в густых кустах подлеска, вплотную подступающего к оврагу. И лишь последний, не успев нырнуть в укрытие, вскинул руки и, будто споткнувшись о камень, рухнул как подкошенный, тяжело ударяясь всем телом о землю.

 

Один из бандитов, лежащих у забора, поднял голову, быстро оглядываясь по сторонам, решая, можно ли воспользоваться суматохой и сбежать. Но его тут же уложили обратно:

– Куда, сука?! Лежать!

Получив сапогом по рёбрам, тот вновь уткнулся в пыль и притих.

 

Один отряд направился в лес. Остальные бойцы ворвались во двор, обшаривая хозяйственные постройки и дом.

 

*

– Ушёл Хасан. Не догнали, – устало вытирая лоб, на улицу вышел майор. Его усы, казалось, поникли ещё больше. – Блядь, так опростоволоситься. Но кто ж знал, что у них там ход в подвале? Он, сука, платок хозяйской бабы на себя накинул и пробрался в овраг. А здешние окрестности он как свой сортир, вдоль и поперёк знает. Чецкий, бери своих парней, прочеши зелёнку* и выкопай мне этого бородатого пидора хоть из-под земли.

 

– Есть.

Вик закинул за спину автомат, крикнул: «Взвод, за мной», – и, не оборачиваясь, лёгкой трусцой побежал в сторону леса. Бойцы, быстро разобрав рюкзаки со снаряжением, последовали за ним.

 

*

Покинув село, бойцы рассыпались по лесу, преследуя бандитов. И, отмахав не один десяток километров, к исходу суток почти настигли их. Но когда стемнело, поиски пришлось приостановить, чтобы не нарваться в темноте на растяжку или засаду. С рассветом поиски возобновили. Но достигнув предгорья Харачоя, они потеряли след. Боевики словно в воду канули. То ли затаились в многочисленных пещерах. То ли успели уйти через перевал.

Давая уставшим бойцам передышку, Вик, отправив вперёд разведчиков и расставив часовых, дал приказ остальным отдыхать.

 

Бойцы расположились на кромке леса, под прикрытием деревьев и кустов. Привалившись к стволам и с удовольствием вытянув ноги, они посмеивались, перекидываясь шутками, одновременно настороженно оглядывая раскинувшиеся перед ними горы.

 

– Ты как?

Новиков упал рядом с Китайцем. Тот недовольно покосился.

– Чего молчишь?

– Отвали, – процедил сквозь зубы.

Новиков придвинулся поближе и зашептал, чтобы никто не слышал:

– Какого хрена ты злишься?

– А чему я должен радоваться? Если бы не ты, мы бы сейчас в казарме чай пили, а не болтались по лесу.

– Если бы не я, сейчас бы патологоанатом чай пил. В морге. Делая отчёт о вскрытии твоего трупа, – беззлобно огрызнулся Новиков.

– Да пошёл ты нахуй. Спаситель, блядь, выискался. Я бы его раньше снял.

– Хрен бы ты его снял. Ты ещё прицелиться не успел, а он уже выстрелил.

– Иди ты… – Китаец резко поднялся и перешёл на несколько метров в сторону.

 

Новиков дёрнулся было за ним, но наткнувшись на колючий взгляд, решил не лезть. Откинувшись назад, упираясь локтями в начавшую уже опадать листву, скрестил вытянутые ноги и развязно улыбнулся, включаясь в разговор.

 

Бойцы смеялись, вспоминая учинённый Иркой на КПП скандал и побитого часового.

– За дело салага получил. Нечего к девчонке лезть, – кивнул один из бойцов, здоровенный, под два метра гигант, с простодушным курносым лицом выходца из Рязани.

– А если бы она оказалась шахидкой? – излишне серьёзный, даже немного мрачный сержант Волгин неодобрительно покачал головой.

– Ирка шахидка? – Новиков скептически хмыкнул. – Да у неё под кофточкой пачку дамских сигарет не спрячешь не то что взрывчатку.

Все согласно рассмеялись.

А Вик покачал головой, добродушно усмехаясь:

– Хватит языками чесать. Своих баб что ли нет, мою обсуждаете?

– Такой как Ирка точно ни у кого нет.

Бойцы дружно закивали.

– Горячая девчонка, – мечтательно протянул рязанец. – Года три назад она мне так…

– Отставить разговоры, – резко оборвал его Вик.

Рязанец замолк на полуслове и быстро перевёл разговор на другую тему:

– Новиков, придурок, осторожно с гранатой? Взорвётся же.

– Да похуй, – отозвался тот лениво, словно яблоко подкидывая в руке гранату. – У меня ещё есть.

 

Вик встал и направился вглубь леса.

 

Выждав минуты три, Китаец тоже поднялся. Но пошёл в противоположную сторону. Новиков, который как всегда продолжал шутить, вскочил:

– Ты куда?

– Отлить. Или я теперь и ссать под твоим присмотром должен?

Новиков пожал плечами и вернулся на место, провожая его взглядом.

 

Зайдя подальше в лес, Китаец обошёл отряд по большой дуге. Вик стоял к нему спиной, глядя в ствол дерева. Китаец притаился в кустах, окидывая взглядом широкие плечи, узкие бедра и чуть расставленные стройные сильные ноги.

Вик стряхнул, неторопливо застегнул ширинку и не оборачиваясь спросил:

– Разведка вернулась?

– Нет, – Китаец судорожно сглотнул и вышел на поляну.

– Что-то они долго, – Вик посмотрел жмурясь против солнца. – До темноты надо успеть пройти через перевал.

 

*

Они миновали перевал и уже подходили к следующему, когда внезапно из-за хребта наползли, заволакивая небо, чёрные тяжёлые от снега тучи. Посыпал мелкий, словно манная крупа, снег. Повиснув густой пеленой, за которой ничего не было видно на расстоянии вытянутой руки, он скатывался, не тая, с гладкой ткани камуфляжа, засыпал серую землю, собираясь небольшими горками в пожелтевшей, высушенной солнцем траве, проросшей клочками между камней.

Прошлую ночь они провели вповалку прямо на земле, кинув лишь брезент, сбившись в кучу для тепла. В эту Вик решил разбить палатки, чтобы совсем не замёрзнуть. Температура опустилась ниже нуля.

Уставшие и продрогшие бойцы, не занятые в карауле, быстро поставили палатки и залезли внутрь по трое-четверо, намереваясь хорошенько выспаться. Если удастся, конечно. 

 

Китаец уже лёг, когда с улицы послышался хриплый, чуть простывший голос Вика: «Огонь не разжигать». Тут же тяжёлый брезентовый полог приоткрылся, и вовнутрь вместе с потоком морозного воздуха ворвался рой снежинок. Китаец высунулся из-под тонкого шерстяного одеяла, через полуприкрытые веки глядя, как Вик, согнувшись чуть ли не пополам, двигается по тесному пространству палатки, потирает замёрзшие руки, дышит на них, пытаясь согреть.

– Похолодало, – изо рта вырвался молочный клуб пара. – Чёртовы горы. Никогда не угадаешь, что выкинут. Сентябрь, а такой дубак. Если снег не прекратится, придётся тут не меньше недели куковать. Оба перевала закрыты. Теперь ни дальше пройти, ни обратно вернуться. Застряли тут, как мышь в ведре. Землянки надо копать. А то совсем замёрзнем с такими ночами. Вы как, парни?

 

Китаец промолчал, накрывшись одеялом с головой. Новиков, скрючившись в углу палатки у него в ногах, безразлично пожал плечами. Последнее время он, за исключением редких приступов веселья, был непривычно тихим.

– Как только рассветёт, пошарим вокруг. Может, Хасан не успел уйти и где-то тут прячется. Ну и, если погода не изменится, будем обустраиваться. Займёмся землянками.

– Похуй на землянки, – отозвался Новиков. – Жратвы почти нет.

– С голоду не помрём. Придумаем что-нибудь, – Вик был настроен оптимистично. – Заступай на пост. Ты старший.

 

Новиков скептически скривился, но спорить не стал. Молча поднялся и начал собираться: застегнул под подбородком шлем, поправил на плече ремень АК и вышел, ни на кого не глядя.

– Что с ним? – Вик недоуменно проводил Новикова взглядом. – Какой-то он странный последнее время. Ты заметил? – не дождавшись ответа, понимающе усмехнулся. – Поругались? Зря ты на него наехал. Конечно, он ещё получит свою порцию дерьма: что, зачем и почему, вместо того, чтобы в бандитов стрелять к тебе кинулся. Но, как не крути, жизнь он тебе спас.

– Да ни хуя, – голос из-под одеяла прозвучал хрипло и немного приглушённо. – Хрен бы Хасан меня достал.

– Ну-ну, – Вик усмехнулся. Опять потёр руки и засунул ладони под мышки. – Черт, никак не могу согреться.

– Ложись. Вдвоём теплее, – Китаец немного откинул край одеяла, стараясь не выпускать нагретый воздух.

 

Вик снял бронежилет, куртку, расшнуровал берцы, стянул, нажав на пятку, и, забравшись под одеяло спиной к Китайцу, недовольно проворчал:

– Блядский холод. Какого хрена стал так мёрзнуть?

 

Китаец придвинулся, плотно прижимаясь к спине и жарко дыша в шею. Вик хотел отстраниться, но от горячего дыхания по телу расходилось тепло – от загривка вниз, стекая по позвоночнику – и он не стал двигаться, даже когда Китаец, ободрённый молчаливым согласием, перекинул через него руку, словно обнимая, и сжал холодные пальцы.

 

В походах они часто спали вот так – тесно прижавшись друг к другу – и обычно, чуть согревшись, тут же засыпали, проваливаясь в здоровый сон парней, весь день тяжело работавших физически. Но сейчас Вик почему-то не мог уснуть, хотя только что глаза неудержимо закрывались. Он уже хотел осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Китайца, отодвинуться к краю или перевернуться на спину, чтобы уменьшить контакт, но не пошевелился, услышав приглушенный шёпот:

– Контракт закончится, куда подашься?

– Переберусь ближе к дому.

– Не останешься?

– Нет. У меня там Лёшка совсем один. Бабка с ним уже не справляется. Сам видишь, чудит паршивец. Пора его к рукам прибрать. Не хватает ему дисциплины.

– Ты же говорил, что он тебе никто, пусть живёт, как знает.

– Да куда я от него денусь? Пусть ни по крови, ни по бумагам мы не родственники, но он мне всё равно, что брат. Родной человек, одним словом.

– Как же служба?

– Устроюсь ближе к дому. Все равно решил в Академию поступать.

 

Китаец вздохнул и плотнее вжался Вику в спину. Вик напрягся, но промолчал. Он молчал, когда Китаец уткнулся носом в основание шеи, глубоко вдыхая его запах. Только замирал, когда на выдохе горячее дыхание обжигало кожу. Молчал, когда Китаец ещё сильнее стиснул пальцы. И даже когда, выпустив их, скользнул вниз, обводя ладонью рельефные кубики пресса. Но когда тот опустил руку к низу живота и задел кончиками пальцев напрягшийся член, не выдержал и хрипло прошептал срывающимся голосом:

– Ты чего добиваешься?

– Хочу попробовать с мужчиной. А ты?

– Меня ваши с Новиковым долбоёбские шуточки не вставляют.

– Я не шучу.

– Я тебя пять лет знаю. Ты не из этих. Новиков даже фингал под глаз получил, когда вздумал не только на словах к тебе подкатить.

– То Новиков… Ты-то меня не спрашивал.

– И что будет, если спрошу?

– Попытайся.

 

Вик развернулся и пристально посмотрел на Китайца, проверяя, не шутит ли он.

Но напряжённо сжатые губы не улыбались. А в карих миндалевидных глазах, влажно блестевших в темноте палатки, было всё – вопрос, желание, напряжённое ожидание ответа, надежда – всё, кроме насмешки.

Вик накрыл ладонью замершую на его животе руку, медленно сжал, словно размышляя, и, прежде чем отпустить, чуть двинул в сторону паха.

Только тогда Китаец улыбнулся. Мягко и расслабленно. Уже смело провёл ладонью по всей длине. Помял пальцами через ткань.

Вик громко сглотнул внезапно пересохшим горлом:

– Парни вокруг. Услышат.

– Не услышат.

Вик собирался настоять на своём, сказать, что ни время, ни место не очень подходят для подобных экспериментов. Но вместо этого – когда Китаец погладил поджавшуюся мошонку – только шире раздвинул ноги.

Китаец заметил его движение. Скользнул ладонью под ремень штанов и погладил кромку паховых волос кончиками пальцев, задевая тыльной стороной напрягшийся член. Вика облило жаром. Китаец расстегнул его ширинку, вытащил полностью вставший член и любовно взвесил в ладони, оценивая тяжесть и размер. Облизал пересохшие от возбуждения губы и стал дрочить, двигая горячую, бархатную на ощупь кожу по твёрдому стволу.

Собственный член, уперевшись головкой прямо в бляху ремня, болезненно пульсировал, сжатый одеждой. Китаец осторожно поправил его свободной рукой прямо через ткань, чуть сдвинув, чтобы ремень и жёсткая ширинка не давили так сильно.

Тем временем Вик накрыл руку – обхватившую его член – и сжал, самозабвенно двигаясь в кольце пальцев. И Китаец осмелел. Не прекращая дрочить, отвёл его ладонь в сторону и прижал к выпирающему в штанах бугру. Вик замер. Потом – что-то решив для себя – повернулся на бок. Деловито, отточенными, резкими движениями расстегнул ремень и пуговицы ширинки, обхватил оба члена и прикрыл глаза.  

 

Хватило нескольких движений. Вик захрипел, сжал пальцы сильнее и кончил, забрызгивая ладонь и живот. Густой, терпкий запах заполнил палатку, забивая ноздри, почти ощутимо оседая на губах солоноватым вкусом. Китаец судорожно вдохнул, жадно принюхиваясь. И последовал за Виком, тихо застонав сквозь стиснутые зубы.

 

Они лежали не двигаясь. Уткнувшись лбами. Дыша тяжело и прерывисто.

 

*

На улице протяжно и тоскливо завывал ветер. Налетал порывами, видимо намереваясь снести притулившиеся на склоне палатки. Бросал на них пригоршнями сухую колкую крупу снега. Палатки дрожали и прогибались, но не уступали натиску. 

 

Китаец приподнял голову, вслушиваясь. Но, казалось, что кроме воя ветра и шуршания снега о брезент в мире нет других звуков. Нащупав рюкзак, пошарил, не глядя, всё ещё дрожащей рукой. Достал кусок чистой ветоши для протирки оружия и неторопливо провёл по животу и обмякшему члену Вика. Вытер сперму и, прежде чем убрать руку, тихо спросил:

– Может, после задания попробуем зайти дальше?

Посмотрел выжидающе, без улыбки.

Расслабленно перекатившись на спину, Вик приподнял бедра, поддёрнул сползшие штаны, застегнул ширинку и насмешливо хмыкнул:

– В казарме?

– Зачем? На съёмной хате.

Вик зевнул, закинул руку за голову и прикрыл глаза. И когда Китаец подумал, что ответа уже не будет, пробормотал сонно:

– Можно попробовать.

______________________________

* Чехи – жаргонное название чеченцев.

* Зелёнка – лес.


	35. Chapter 35

35

 

***

Чёрный Мерседес с тонированными стёклами медленно – словно прощупывая тонкий лёд – двигался вдоль улицы. Протекторы с тихим шуршанием размазывали края луж, оставшихся после прошедшей поливальной машины. Середина дороги уже успела просохнуть, но вдоль обочины ещё блестели многочисленные кляксы мутной воды с плавающими в них жёлтыми листьями.

 

В первый момент Лёшка не обратил на автомобиль внимания. Наверное ищут что-то. Вокруг было много магазинов и офисов различных фирм. Но то, что это не их клиент, Лёшка определил сразу. Несмотря на престижную марку и вполне ещё презентабельный вид, молодость автомобиля прошла задолго до Лёшкиного рождения. Такие машины к ним не заезжали. Не то чтобы их не пускала охрана. Нет. Просто стоимость услуг зашкаливала все разумные пределы, и вряд ли у владельца старенькой иномарки возникла бы блажь платить баснословные деньги за мойку своей колымаги.

Наконец, видимо обнаружив искомое, водитель дал по газам. Мерседес, мигнув задними габаритами, скрылся за углом.

Проводив его рассеянным взглядом, Лёшка неторопливо последовал своей дорогой.

 

Обычно в это время уже целыми днями моросили нудные дожди. Земля неприглядно чернела среди пожухлой, прибитой ночными заморозками травы, и дворники сгребали в бесформенные кучи раскисшую под дождём листву. Но в этот год, после холодных августа и сентября – с дождями и заморозками – установилась необычайно тёплая и сухая погода. Несвойственная для начала октября. И работы на мойке, несмотря на сезон, было немного. Поэтому Лёшка, которого Арсен заслал в супермаркет за пивом, не спешил возвращаться.

Осенний горьковатый воздух приятно обжигал гортань, переполняя лёгкие. В пластиковом пакете весело позвякивали бутылки с «Клинским». Под ногами шуршали ломкие листья. Лёшка, расшвыривая их мысками кроссовок, с мечтательной улыбкой вслушивался в сухой хруст.

 

Когда до ворот мойки оставалось метров сто, Лёшку обогнал уже знакомый чёрный Мерседес. Видимо, водитель всё же заблудился и, сделав круг по кварталу, вернулся на прежнее место.

Неторопливо миновав бредущего подростка, автомобиль вдруг взвизгнул тормозами, выехал на тротуар и резко развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, оставляя на асфальте черные следы от шин.

Лёшка успел отскочить назад – бутылки тоненько звякнули – и, не очень хорошо соображая, что произошло, вместо того, чтобы отбежать в сторону, замер на месте, прижав пакет к груди, и непонимающе уставившись на капот остановившегося перед ним автомобиля.

 

Дверца со стороны водителя открылась, и из салона попытался выйти молодой парень. Но стоило ему приподняться над сиденьем, его качнуло назад, и он упал обратно в салон. Наконец, с третьей попытки, ему удалось вылезти наружу. Навалившись на крышу, он оглядел улицу мутным взором. Увидев Лёшку, икнул и слабо махнул рукой:

– Эй, ты.

– Вы что творите? – Лёшка немного расслабился. И хотя коленки ещё тряслись от пережитого, двинулся в сторону входа на мойку, тихо ворча под нос. – Напьются и за руль. Потом на тротуарах людей давят.

– Пшёл на хуй. Т-ты кто такой, чтобы мне указывать? Я ни у кого разрешения не спрашиваю, каким мне за руль садиться, – парень раскрыл дверцу шире, преграждая Лёшке дорогу, словно острым шилом утыкаясь ему в лицо сузившимися черными зрачками.

 

Такие зрачки – маленькие, словно булавочные головки, почти незаметные на радужке – Лёшка видел однажды у Кира. В тот раз, отвечая на обеспокоенный Лёшкин взгляд, Герыч легкомысленно махнул рукой:

– Походу, на иглу наш Кирюша присел. Не обращай внимания. Если у идиота мозгов нет, свои ему не вложишь.

 

Посмотрев на одутловатое лицо и бессмысленный взгляд, Лёшка решил – лучше со странным парнем не связываться, вдруг тот и правда под наркотой. Кто знает, что ему может взбрести в его одурманенные мозги.

Лёшка развернулся, обходя машину с другой стороны.  

 

Тут открылась вторая дверца, и со стороны пассажирского сиденья вылез ещё один парень – всего года на три старше самого Лёшки. У парня было простодушное лицо и нос картошкой с россыпью ярких веснушек. Аккуратная стрижка. Джинсы и куртка – не супер модные, но и не задрипанные. В общем, обычный студент – не ботаник, но и не разгильдяй. И, в отличие от своего спутника, он, кажется, был вменяем и совершенно трезв. Облокотившись одной рукой о крышу, другой о дверцу «студент» улыбнулся – приветливо и добродушно.

– Привет.

– Привет, – буркнул Лёшка.

Парни нисколько не пугали его – до входа на мойку, а значит и до охраны, было всего несколько метров, стоило крикнуть чуть громче и ему тут же придут на помощь. Но находиться рядом с водителем – то ли пьяным, то ли обдолбанным – Лёшке было неприятно и он поторопился пройти мимо.

 

– Извини, ты не мог бы помочь?

«Студент» посторонился, пропуская Лёшку, и тот, видя, что ему не препятствуют и ведут себя вполне адекватно, притормозил, не в силах сопротивляться просительным ноткам в голосе. Мало ли, что у людей случилось.

– А что надо-то?

– Сам не знаю. С «Мерином» какая-то байда. Не заметили кочку и брюхом шоркнули. Теперь там что-то стучит. То ли подвеска, то ли ещё какая штука. Я в машинах совсем не секу, – «студент» растерянно и как-то беспомощно улыбнулся. – А вдруг с тормозами что?  Сам видел, как нас занесло. Может, знаешь, где тут поблизости можно тачку проверить?

 

Лёшка пожал плечами и покачал головой.

 

– А там? – парень махнул рукой в сторону мойки и вышедшего за ворота охранника.

Лёшка приветливо кивнул охраннику, давая понять, что все в порядке, и обернулся к собеседнику.

– Это мойка, – и зачем-то уточнил, словно это имело значение. – Дорогая.

– Блин. Что делать-то?

В голосе парня сквозило такое расстройство, что Лёшке стало не по себе, словно это он виноват в поломке и что рядом нет автомастерских. И когда парень обречённо пробормотал «Точно разобьёмся», предложил:

– Можно Викентия Витальевича попросить глянуть.

– Это кто?

– Мастер на мойке. Он раньше на СТО* работал. Только… – Лёшка замялся. В глазах «студента» сияла такая неподдельная надежда, что Лёшка опять почувствовал себя виноватым – вдруг не получится. – Я ничего не обещаю. Может, он и не согласится. Или дорого запросит.

– Да я заплачу. Деньги есть. Нам только, чтобы он глянул: можно ехать или нет.

– Сейчас спрошу…

– Можно я с тобой пойду? Если что, попробую уговорить.

– Ну не знаю, – Лёшка с сомнением покосился на водителя, который так и стоял возле машины, чуть покачиваясь, оперевшись руками о крышу и уткнув голову в сгиб локтя. Лёшка уже почти жалел, что влез со своим предложением.

 

Проследив за его взглядом, «студент» успокоил:

– Дэн тут останется. Ты не думай, он не пьяный. Он с утра зуб лечил, а потом мы на день рождения к знакомой зашли. Буквально по глотку шампанского выпили. Мне хоть бы что, а его вдруг развезло. Не надо было после обезболивающего алкоголь принимать.

– Зачем за руль его пустил?

– Да вроде он нормальный был, – «студент» пожал плечами. – Сам удивился, когда увидел в каком он состоянии.

 

Они прошли через ворота, мимо охранника, и зашли в сияющее ослепительной белизной помещение мойки. «Студент» присвистнул, удивлённо оглядываясь вокруг:

– Ничего себе. Как в операционной, – и тут же восторженно ахнул. – Вау, какая кошечка.

Он дёрнулся в сторону ярко-красного, сверкающего в свете галогеновых ламп Jaguar-у, но Лёшка остановил его.

– Жди здесь и ничего не трогай.  

Парень послушно кивнул и замер на месте.

 

В бендюжке не оказалось ни Викентия Витальевича, ни Арсена. Лёшка, дав спутнику знак подождать ещё пару минут, кинулся к двери ведущую в автосалон. Там, между автомобилями, словно полководец среди солдат на поле боя, неторопливо расхаживал менеджер и что-то говорил с важным видом внимательно слушающему его Викентию Витальевичу. Увидев Лёшку, Викентий слегка кивнул, давая понять, что сейчас придёт, а менеджер глянул недовольно. Лёшка торопливо закрыл дверь.

 

Обычно Лёшка легко ладил с людьми. Но этот менеджер почему-то его не то чтобы невзлюбил, но относился как к раздражающей мелкой помехе. И стоило Лёшке попасться ему на глаза, норовил уколоть едким замечанием или презрительным взглядом.

 

Вернувшись на мойку, Лёшка сначала не понял, что произошло. Что-то неуловимо изменилось в обстановке. Казалось, что сам воздух сгустился. По телу словно рассыпались мелкие электрические искры, острыми булавками покалывая кожу. Стало трудно дышать. В груди тоскливо заныло от нехорошего предчувствия.

 

Лёшка быстро окинул помещение тревожным взглядом. Вроде всё как обычно: привычная тишина, ослепительно-яркий свет под потолком, искрящиеся белизной стены, везде чистота и порядок. Только «студент», видимо не удержавшись от соблазна, уже вплотную подошёл к стоящему в углу Jaguar-у и что-то внимательно разглядывал на капоте. Но руками не трогал.

Лёшка разозлился и торопливо направился в сторону автомобиля. Шаги гулким эхом разлетелись по огромному, полупустому помещению. Когда до «студента» оставалась пара шагов, Лёшка увидел, как тот слегка размахнулся. В руке что-то металлически блеснуло, и тут же послышался звон разбитого стекла.

«Студент» обернулся, насмешливо вздёрнул брови и развёл руками в театральном жесте:

– Упс.

Лёшка удивлённо посмотрел на монтировку у него в руке, перевёл растерянный взгляд на разбитую фару Jaguar-а, осыпавшиеся на пол осколки, и судорожно сглотнул пересохшим горлом. Парень усмехнулся. Взял Лёшку за руку, перевернув ладонью вверх, вложил в неё монтировку и согнул пальцы. Сдавил со всей силы и тут же, почувствовав, что Лёшка крепко держит монтировку, добродушно и даже как-то успокаивающе похлопал по сжатому кулаку:

 – Привет от общих знакомых.

Развернулся и спокойно пошёл на выход. На пороге обернулся. Махнул рукой, словно приятелю, с которым прощался до вечера:

– Бывай.

 

Когда на шум прибежали менеджер и Викентий, Лёшка так и стоял, застыв с монтировкой в одной руке и пакетом с пивом в другой.

 

Что происходило вокруг, Лёшка соображал с трудом.

Викентий Витальевич стоял, не двигаясь и не говоря ни слова. И только смотрел укоризненно. Менеджер, наоборот, ни секунды не оставаясь на одном месте, бегал вокруг, словно испуганная мышь по клетке. Подбегал к автомобилю, садился на корточки, не забыв аккуратно поддёрнуть наглаженные брюки, и внимательно разглядывал изуродованную фару. Но тут же вскакивал, бежал к Лёшке и, суетливо размахивая руками у него перед носом, что-то кричал.

Но Лёшка ничего не слышал. Голову сдавило, в ушах стоял монотонный звон, будто над ним кружил рой мошкары. Он смотрел бессмысленным остекленевшим взглядом на перекошенное лицо менеджера, его рот, открывающийся беззвучно, словно у вытащенной на берег рыбы, а в сознание проникал только обжигающий ладонь металлический холод монтировки.

 

Постепенно до него стали доходить отдельные звуки: сдавленно кашлянул Викентий, сбоку испуганно выматерился прибежавший откуда-то Арсен, менеджер, срываясь на фальцет, орал про фару и неблагодарного ленивого сучёнка, посмевшего устроить на мойке пьянку с дружком-гопником, хотя прекрасно знает, что посторонним тут не место и любой алкоголь, даже пиво, строго-настрого запрещены.

– Слушай сюда, – менеджер ухватил Лёшку за ворот куртки, дёрнул к себе, обозначая важность дальнейших своих слов и, то краснея, то бледнее от страха и злости, затараторил, брызжа Лёшке в лицо слюной. – Эту тачку для своей любовницы купил местный авторитет Япончик. Если это имя тебе хоть о чем-то говорит. В субботу у телки день рождения. Он хочет, обвязав тачку розовой лентой с огромным бантом, с помпой преподнести ей этот «небольшой» подарок. Так вот, я сделаю вид, что ничего не видел. А ты за это время всё исправишь. Найдёшь родную фару и заменишь разбитую. Да так, чтобы никто не заметил разницу.

– Где я её найду? – Лёшка моргнул. Хотелось вытереть лицо от долетевших до него капелек слюней, но он не посмел.

– Мне похуй! Хоть роди, но чтобы через пять дней тачка была исправна. И в твоих интересах сделать всё как можно быстрее и не распространяться о произошедшем. Если узнает хозяин или Япончик, тебя с сегодняшнего дня на счётчик поставят. Во век тогда не расплатишься. Или прикончат по-тихому. Понял?

Лёшка кивнул. И мужчина, наконец, разжал, сцепленные на его куртке пальцы. Вытер об него вспотевшие ладони и чуть толкнул в грудь:

– Действуй.

 

Лёшка молча смотрел, как менеджер, одёргивая на ходу пиджак и приглаживая ладонью растрепавшиеся волосы, скрылся за дверью автосалона.

– Вот сука, – тихо пробормотал стоящий у Лёшки за спиной Арсен. – За свою шкуру боится. Решил в стороне остаться.

– А ты не боишься? – Лёшка покосился на Арсена и попытался презрительно усмехнуться. Но губы невольно задрожали и сложились в болезненную гримасу.

– А чё я? – Арсен забегал глазами. – Ты про пиво что ли?

– Забей. Какое это теперь имеет значение?  – Лёшка отдал ему пакет с бутылками, осторожно положил на пол монтировку и стал собирать осколки фары.

– Ну и я о том, – обрадовался Арсен. Но не ушёл. И всё время пока Лёшка, сосредоточенно глядя в пол, заметал в совок остатки фары, виновато топтался рядом. Потом осторожно тронул за плечо:

– Лёх. Слышь? У меня знакомый дилер есть. Запчастями для Jaguar торгует. Попрошу, он по номиналу фару отдаст… Но это всё равно, по любому, тыщи полторы баксов…

– Сколько?!

______________________________

*СТО – станция технического обслуживания.

 

 

***

– Ты как? – Вик посмотрел на Китайца.

Тот лежал на животе, лицом к стене, засунув обе руки под подушку, и никак не прореагировал на вопрос – то ли уснул, то ли не хотел разговаривать. Не дождавшись ответа, Вик отвернулся, окидывая взглядом комнату.

 

Небольшая квартира, в которую его привёл Китаец, была довольно уютной для съёмной хаты. Особой обстановкой она не отличалась, но шкаф, письменный стол, комод – были хоть и не новыми, но чистыми и не обшарпанными. На окне плавно колыхалась на лёгком сквозняке красивая ажурная занавеска. Стеклянные подвески люстры сияли хрустальной чистотой и были похожи на прозрачные кусочки льда, нанизанные на тонкую проволоку. На полу, перед большой двуспальной кроватью, лежал коричнево-бежевый ковёр с пушистым густым ворсом.

 

*

Вик был здесь уже второй раз. Сразу после того как открылись перевалы, и бойцы смогли вернуться, они, едва отчитавшись и приведя себя в порядок, пришли в этот дом. Но в тот раз Вику было не до разглядывания обстановки. Всё произошло слишком быстро и немного сумбурно.

 

Едва они зашли в комнату, Китаец молча кивнул Вику на кровать. И тут же, едва тот сел, плавным движением скользнул на пол и встал на колени между раздвинутых ног. Пока Вик, ошарашенный таким быстрым поворотом, молча наблюдал за его руками, Китаец торопливо расстегнул ширинку камуфляжа – то ли боясь, что Вик одумается, встанет и уйдёт, то ли опасаясь, что передумает сам – склонился, шумно вдохнул, словно ему не хватало воздуха, и обхватил губами чуть напрягшийся член, полностью забирая в рот…

 

Вику позвонили, едва он кончил Китайцу в кулак.

Молча выслушав собеседника, Вик отрывисто бросил в трубку: «Вас понял», – поднялся, застегнул ширинку и проговорил сухо и как-то отчуждённо:

– Звонарёв срочно вызывает.

Потом глянул немного виновато и повторил уже более мягко:

– Требует немедленно. Извини, братишка. Давай в следующий раз закончим.

И ушёл.

Китаец так и остался сидеть на полу. Он, конечно, прекрасно понимал – так сложились обстоятельства. Раз Вик ушёл, оставив его одного с распирающим штаны стояком, значит, действительно не мог остаться даже на пять минут. Но все равно, на душе было хреново.

 

*

Китаец тихо пошевелился, повернул голову и посмотрел на Вика сквозь ресницы. Тот курил, полусидя откинувшись на подушку, вытянув одну ногу и согнув другую в колене, прикрыв пах краем одеяла – одного на двоих. Глядя в одну точку, глубоко затягивался и, задержав дым в лёгких, неторопливо выпускал густыми струями через нос. Заметив движение боковым зрением, Вик покосился на Китайца и опять спросил:

– Ты как?

Тот слегка пожал плечами.

– Жалеешь?

– Схуя? – лениво удивился Китаец.

– Значит, не жалеешь?

– А ты?

Они молча уставились друг другу в глаза, словно соревнуясь, кто кого переглядит. Китаец сдался первым:

– У тебя травка есть? 

Вик кивнул. Ткнул окурком, вминая в дно пепельницы, и потянулся к куртке. Китаец перевернулся, пихнул подушку к изголовью и, придерживая одеяло в районе паха, сел рядом – плечо к плечу – привалившись к спинке кровати. Пока Вик, достав из кармана чуть мятую папиросу, расправлял её и прикуривал, неторопливо заговорил, будто сам с собой:

– Я ведь в армию, можно сказать, из-за этого попал. Отец у меня не из последних людей в городе. А я у него единственный сын. Баловали, конечно. Мать особенно. Отец-то более сдержанный. Но всякие приставки и навороченные телефоны по первой просьбе покупал. В деньгах тоже не отказывал. Ну и, как понимаешь: пьянки, гулянки, клубы – не прошли мимо. Хотя я не злоупотреблял. Да и ума хватало всё это скрывать. А может, отец просто глаза на всё закрывал. Учился-то я хорошо. Спортом серьёзно занимался. КМС по стрельбе с неба не падает. В институт без проблем поступил. Там и познакомился с Ренатом. Меня девчонки и раньше не очень-то интересовали. Время как-то жалко было на них тратить. А с ним было так интересно, вроде и совсем никто больше не нужен стал. Он тоже за юбками не бегал. Вот и получалось, что в основном вдвоём везде ходили: и в клуб, и на тренировки. Однажды выпили и стали целоваться. Вроде, как дурачились. Ни он, ни я ни о чем таком не думали. Может даже, потом сделали бы вид, что ничего не было. Пошутили и пошутили. Но отец увидел, как мы тискаемся. Закатил скандал. Собственно, он меня в армию и засунул, чтобы дурь выбить. Сказал, что сын-пидор ему не нужен. А там, мол, из тебя мужика сделают. Вернёшься домой нормальным человеком. Только нас, бац, и в Чечню бросили. Война началась. Мать в истерике. Он стал связи поднимать, чтобы ближе к дому перевели. Только тут уже я рогом упёрся. Решил доказать, что могу без его поддержки прожить. Потом на сверхсрочку остался. Домой возвращаться, всё равно смысла нет. Надежды отца я так и не оправдал, – Китаец усмехнулся. – За это время на женщин меня так и не потянуло. К тому же в армии встретил одного человека… Из-за него всё чаще стал вспоминать историю с Ренатом. Хотя не в этом дело. От себя не уйдёшь, как не старайся. В общем, отец прав оказался – сын у него пидорас.

– Это Новиков?

– Что?

– Новиков. Он тебя довёл.

– Хрень не неси. При чем тут он?

 

Новикова Вик вспомнил совсем не к месту, и Китаец разозлился – и на него и на себя – из-за поднявшегося в душе иррационального чувства вины. Хотя твёрдо понимал, что ничего он Новикову не должен.

 

– Все эти ваши шуточки и подъёбки. Пять лет одно и то же. Ты просто привык…

– Дурак ты, Вик. Классный спец и командир хороший, но дурак…

– Ну не Новиков, так не Новиков, – легко согласился Вик, ничуть не обидевшись. – Кто тогда?

– Никто. Просто захотелось с мужиком потрахаться.

– Ну, конечно, я так и подумал.

Вик скептически хмыкнул. На что Китаец нарочито безразлично пожал плечами:

– Мне похуй, что ты подумал.

Вик опять хмыкнул.

– А что с тобой? – Китаец посмотрел пристально, ожидая ответного откровения.

– Что со мной? – удивился Вик, сделав вид, что не понял.

– Меня Новиков с пути сбил. А тебя?

– Как ты там говорил? «Захотелось с мужиком потрахаться». Вот и мне, просто захотелось потрахаться, – Вик весело оскалился.

– Просто захотелось? Вот так вдруг захотелось?

– Ага. Жизнь-то одна.

– Понятно, – Китаец, сжав папиросный мундштук большим и указательным пальцами, шумно затянулся. Тонкая бумага весело затрещала под разгоревшимся огоньком. Задержал дыхание. Потом, сложив губы трубочкой, медленно выдохнул, задумчиво наблюдая за тонкой струйкой густого дыма. И, не глядя, протянул скуренный наполовину косяк. – Что твой брат?

– Что брат? – насторожился Вик, перестав насмешливо улыбаться.

– Как у него дела?

– Да вроде, всё по-прежнему, – Вик нахмурился и забрал бычок. – Ты к чему о нём вспомнил?

– Ни к чему.

 

Повисла напряжённая пауза. Оглушительно громко прогудел под окнами автомобиль. С улицы донеслись сердитые голоса. Видимо, кто-то не поделил место на стоянке. Или не смогли разъехаться на узкой дороге.

 

Вик, решив, что лучше держаться подальше от щекотливой и болезненной темы, вернулся к началу разговора:

– Тебе хоть понравилось?

Китаец кивнул:

– А тебе?

Вик неожиданно смутился. Кашлянул и неопределённо пожал плечами:

– Нормально…

– И что теперь?

– Что?

– Всё?

– Да что всё-то?

– Попробовал и всё? Эксперимент окончен?

– Ну… не знаю… А у тебя?

– У меня нет, – вызывающе посмотрел в глаза. – Хочу повторить… Конечно, если ты не против.

 

Вик что-то хмыкнул неразборчиво, поднялся, подхватив со стула одежду, и пошёл в душ. На пороге оглянулся на напряжённо смотрящего ему вслед Китайца:

– Я не против.

 

Несмотря на ответ, Китаец не решился пойти следом. Подождал, когда шум воды стихнет, и только после этого, обернув бедра простыней, пошёл в ванную.

Когда он помылся и, надев спортивные штаны, вышел в кухню – Вик, в поисках еды, по-хозяйски шарил в шкафчиках.

– Ты на раз хату снял?

– Нет. Я её уже почти три года снимаю. А что?

– Ничего.

– От казармы отдыхаю, – зачем-то пояснил Китаец, не дождавшись дальнейших расспросов. – Иногда хочется побыть одному.

– Одному? Понятно, – Вик задумался. – Тебе именно это нужно?

– Что?

– Ну… Побыть одному… А то может, напополам будем снимать? Не помешаю?

– Мне тут твоя Ирка вхуй не упёрлась, – неожиданно зло огрызнулся Китаец.

– Да ладно тебе, – Вик примирительно хмыкнул. – Думаешь, мне твоя однушка для этого нужна? Мне есть, где Ирку трахать. И, кстати, мы с ней разбежались.

 

Вику показалось, что высокие скулы Китайца стали темнее от румянца, губы дрогнули, а в глазах мелькнул огонёк. Но Китаец тут же прикрыл веки, а когда через мгновение опять посмотрел на Вика, во взгляде не было никаких эмоций, а голос был как обычно спокойно-равнодушный:

– Что так? Поругались?

– Нет. Решили, что лучше остаться просто друзьями.

 

Вик вспомнил разгневанный вид девушки, когда он, неожиданно даже для себя, предложил ей расстаться.

 

*

Они только выбрались из постели. Вик уже оделся – пора было возвращаться в казарму – но задержался ненадолго, выпить чай перед уходом.

Ирка, накинув полупрозрачный короткий халатик, хлопотала вокруг – резала тонкими ломтиками хлеб и нежно-розовую докторскую колбасу, сыпала в фарфоровый цветастый чайник заварку.

Вик смотрел, как она грациозно двигается, бесшумно перемещаясь от холодильника к столу, от стола к плите, как, привстав на цыпочки, тянется к верхней полке подвесного шкафчика, и короткий халатик задирается, обнажая нежную округлость красивых ягодиц.

Равнодушно скользя взглядом по стройной фигуре, длинным ногам, высокой упругой груди, почти вываливающейся из выреза, когда девушка нагибалась, Вик вдруг с какой-то обречённой покорностью понял, что не хочет её. Давно не хочет. Когда он обнимает её, целует, трахает, кончает – у него давно не возникает никаких эмоций. Обычное удовлетворение физиологических потребностей. С таким же чувством он ест, спит, ходит в туалет.

 

В отношениях с Иркой изначально не было не только будущего, но и настоящего. На её месте могла оказаться любая, и ничего бы не изменилось. Он просто цепляется за эти отношения, пытаясь остаться в привычном мире, а не скатываться в сексуальные фантазии с Лёшкиным участием, которые пугали его до чёртиков.  И пугало не то, что тот парень. А то, что это именно Лёшка. Мелкий, наивный, доверчивый, привязчивый Лёшка. Ребёнок. Брат.

 

Впутывать во всё это Ирку – нечестно. По сути, он использует её, чтобы отвлечься, уйти от мыслей о Лёшкиных прикосновениях, его губах, руках. Ирка достойна лучшего. Чем раньше они расстанутся, тем быстрее она найдёт себе нормального парня, а не больного извращенца представляющего на её месте в постели собственного младшего брата.

Хотя в глубине души Вик прекрасно осознавал, что ему совершенно плевать на Иркины чувства, её страдания и на то, чего она достойна. Но в любом случае, решив расстаться с ней, он действовал и в её интересах.

 

Но Ирка не оценила его порыв. Выслушав предложение любовника, она запустила в него чашку с недопитым чаем, выкрикнула, что всегда знала, что он мудак и козёл, и велела немедленно убираться.

Легко уклонившись от летящей в голову чашки, Вик спокойно поднялся из-за стола, поцеловал девушку в красную от яростного румянца щёку, шепнул: «Ты лучшая девчонка, которая у меня была», – и ушёл с лёгким сердцем на встречу с Китайцем.

 

Собственно ещё той ночью в горах, в палатке, когда Китаец полез к нему в штаны, Вик не стал ломаться, потому что решил проверить – так ли уж он одержим манией, имя которой «Лёшка». Может, ощущение мужского крепкого тела и чужого напряжённого члена в руке – хоть-то удовлетворят навязчивое желание прикасаться к пацану, трогать совсем не по-братски, ласкать самые интимные, потаённые места.

 

А может, ему вообще не понравится? А ещё лучше – вызовет отвращение. Тогда он точно забудет о мучительных снах, в которых Лёшка прикасался к нему, ласкал ртом, а Вик трогал его в ответ.  И после которых просыпался с противоречивым чувством мучительного стыда и желанием повторить все это наяву.

 

Но ему понравилось...

 

А когда Китаец отсосал ему, Вик, впервые с того дня как почувствовал на члене Лёшкины губы, понял, что успокоился. Впервые он не думал, как бы это делал Лёшка, если бы Вик не остановил его, а просто отдался ощущению прикосновения мужских рук и губ.

 

И Вик решил, что если Китаец передумает идти дальше, он просто найдёт другого парня.

 

И дело было не только в другом виде секса. Про анальный секс Вик знал не понаслышке. Ирка была охоча до экспериментов в постели и с жадностью отдавалась плотским утехам. Вику казалось, что сами ощущения, эмоциональная окраска происходящего будут совсем другими.

И он не ошибся. То, что творил в постели Китаец, даже отдалённо не походило на, хоть и страстный, но всё равно осторожный, плавный секс с Иркой. Китаец отдавался со злым остервенением. Словно не трахался, а бился в смертельной схватке. В этот момент он был такой же дикий и необузданный, как его предки – степные кочевники. Стоя на четвереньках, прогибаясь под навалившимся сверху Виком, Китаец до белых разводов сжимал его запястье, резко поддаваясь навстречу двигающемуся в нём члену.

В свою очередь Вик, распалённый ощущением сильного мужского тела под собой, уперевшись одной рукой в кровать рядом с головой Китайца, другой давил ему на загривок со всей дури, вминая в кровать, лишь мельком думая, что ещё чуть и под его ладонью хрустнет крепкий хребет.

Осознание, что под ним прогибается сильный мужчина, сдаётся, подчиняется ему – вызывало ни с чем несравнимое ощущение эйфории и какого-то животного возбуждения.

 

Вик раньше и предположить не мог, что окажется бисексуален. Но это открытие нисколько не напугало его. Наоборот. Он с облегчением понял, что ему нравится близость с мужчиной. Именно с мужчиной, а не конкретно с Лёшкой. Лёшка своими дурными выходками, движимый желанием досадить, сам не понимая этого, просто посеял зёрна в благодатную почву скрытой бисексуальности Вика. И, сам не зная того, мог вполне напороться на неприятности, если бы Вик сорвался. А с Китайцем очень удачно все получилось. Они, по взаимному согласию, могут пока удовлетворять своё любопытство. А если Вика переведут в другое место, когда закончится контракт, или он поступит в Академию – о чем твёрдо уже решил – то – если останется желание продолжить – найдёт себе другого парня… или девушку, если к этому времени жажда экспериментов пройдёт.

 

*

– Так что? Пустишь?

– Пущу. Если пообещаешь баб сюда не таскать.

– Значит, завтра же вещи привезу. А то помылся, пришлось грязное надевать, – Вик оттянул ворот майки.

Китаец окинул его с ног до головы: короткий ёжик ещё влажных волос, майка защитного цвета – плотно облегающая широкие плечи, мускулистые бока и подтянутый живот с кубиками пресса – камуфляжные штаны и босые ноги – и нерешительно предложил:

– Может, пока мои шмотки наденешь? У меня там футболка и штаны есть.

– Думаешь, они на меня налезут? – усмехнулся Вик.

– М-да… Ну тащи завтра своё шмотье.

 

 

***

Когда чего-то сильно ждёшь, время тянется, словно густой сахарный сироп. Минуты замирают на месте, не желая складываться в часы.

Лёшка помнил, как, живя в деревне, ждал Витиного звонка. С самого утра он начинал поглядывать на старенький будильник в железном корпусе с облупившейся синей краской. И чем ближе к вечеру, тем чаще взгляд обращался к резным чёрным стрелкам на белом фоне. К девяти часам, когда Вик обычно звонил, Лёшке уже казалось, что с момента, когда он утром открыл глаза и до сего времени прошли годы, а стрелки на часах намертво приклеились к циферблату и давно не двигаются с места.

 

Сейчас же время летело быстро, как никогда. До отпущенного менеджером срока оставался день, а Лёшка так и не придумал, где возьмёт недостающую сумму.

Своих сбережений у него не было. Он, конечно, умел жить экономно. Отец, выдавая более чем скромные средства на продукты, проверял каждую потраченную копейку, одновременно требуя, чтобы в доме всегда была хоть какая-то еда. И Лёшке пришлось научиться выкручиваться, чтобы, обходясь этим минимумом, как-то накормить двух человек. Но часто денег не хватало даже на самое необходимое. И тогда Лёшке крепко доставалось от отца, обвинявшего его в излишнем транжирстве. Постоянная необходимость жёсткой экономии и несвойственные для двенадцатилетнего мальчика заботы – что приготовить и где взять лишние рубль хотя бы на хлеб – легли на маленького Лёшку тяжёлым грузом. Это тоже сыграло свою роль в том, что произошло с дядей Колей. Хотя материальная сторона никогда не была для Лёшки главной, но всё же ему не были чужды обычные мальчишеские желания: сходить с приятелями в компьютерный клуб, побаловать себя мороженым или походом в кино. Дядя Коля, оставляя деньги в ответ на оказанные услуги, дал возможность тратить в своё удовольствие. После полуголодного нищенского существования обладание деньгами – за которые ни перед кем не надо отчитываться – пьянило.

 

Получив первую зарплату на мойке – нереально большую по сравнению с тем, что он зарабатывал в деревне у фермера – Лёшку охватило знакомое чувство эйфории. Но теперь к ней примешивалась гордость, что деньги заработаны способом, о котором не стыдно рассказать другим. Переполненный ощущением всемогущества, когда кажется, что тебе доступно всё в этом мире, Лёшка много потратил на всякую ерунду. Того, что у него осталось, хватило бы только на противотуманку. Найти виновника не было никакой надежды. Охранник беспрепятственно выпустил «студента» с территории мойки. Решив, что это Лёшкин приятель, особо не вглядывался в него. На номер Мерседеса тоже не обратил внимания. Да и не было в этом никакого смысла. Всё равно номера, скорее всего, были фальшивые. Или машина ворованная.

Кто мог так его подставить и зачем, Лёшка не знал. Да, наверно, это было теперь и неважно. Надо было выпутываться из сложившихся обстоятельств.

Хорошо ещё, что Викентий Витальевич – хоть и не переставал всё это время ворчать и ругаться – пообещал бесплатно провести все работы.

Но это не спасало ситуацию. На саму фару Лёшке нужно было больше тысячи долларов. Невероятная для него сумма, чтобы вот так, в течение пары дней легко найти её.

 

Первой мелькнула малодушная мысль – съездить в деревню. Баба Зина каждый раз, как он звонил, говорила, что Вик шлёт для него деньги. Можно было уговорить старуху дать нужную сумму. Уж Лёшка сумел бы придумать достоверную причину.

Но, во-первых, Лёшка не знал, сколько Вик присылает, и сколько из этого баба Зина отложила в «кубышку». Вряд ли у неё найдётся такая сумма. И, главное, он был уверен, что она сразу позвонит Вику, начнёт советоваться, и Лёшке придётся как-то объясняться с ним. А признаваться, что не справился и нуждается в его деньгах – было никак нельзя.

 

Энджело вместе с Ваалем уехали отдыхать. Да и, в любом случае, неудобно было лезть к нему со своими проблемами. Энджи и так достаточно сделал для него.

 

*

Тяжело вздохнув, Лёшка сгрёб со стула одежду и начал одеваться. Если сидеть без дела дома, проблема сама собой не решится. Надо попробовать обежать оставшихся знакомых и попытаться занять хоть сколько-нибудь. А может, удастся где-то подработать. Хотя неудачный опыт подсказывал, что в его возрасте найти денежную работу нелегко.

 

Лёшка раздражённо встряхнул джинсы, расправляя запутавшуюся штанину.

Из заднего кармана выпал небольшой прямоугольник плотного картона. Сверкнул золотыми буквами на чёрном фоне, и, неторопливо кружа – словно бабочка-траурница порхающая над цветком – плавно полетел на пол.


	36. Chapter 36

36

 

***

– Рейса нет.

– А когда будет?

– Не знаю, – немолодая кассирша покачала головой. Высокий старомодный шиньон, похожий на воронье гнездо, опасно заколыхался, норовя съехать на бок. 

– Почему не знаете? Вы же кассир.

– Я тебе русским языком говорю: «Рейса нет». Вообще нет, – она строго посмотрела через узкую прорезь окошка кассы, словно через амбразуру дота.

– Как это нет? Как же мне туда доехать? – растерялся Лёшка.

Тётка пожала плечами и молча посмотрела сквозь него пустым взглядом. Её лицо, с растёкшейся в морщинках вокруг губ ярко-оранжевой помадой и обсыпавшейся под глазами тушью, осталось совершенно равнодушным.

Усатый дядька, стоявший сразу за Лёшкой, пихнул его в бок и проворчал недовольным голосом: «Чего замер? Не задерживай очередь». Лёшка отступил на шаг, не зная, что теперь делать.

 

– Внучёк, тебе до Серпуховки надыть.

Лёшка обернулся. Возле окошка кассы – не очень близко, чтобы не мешать, но и не далеко, чтобы её заметили – стояла благообразная старушка в чёрном, повязанном на крестьянский манер – закрывая лоб и подбородок – платке, чёрном же драповом полупальто и такой же юбке в пол.

– А это далеко?

– Да не очень. Только ты до конца-то не езжай. Как перед кладби́щем автобус свернёт с трассы, так сразу и выходи. За кладби́щем Серпуховка, а тебе надыть направо. Не ошибёшься. До Серпуховки-то всё ухабы, а в посёлок дорога, что стекло.

– Спасибо за помощь.

– Не меня благодари, а Господа нашего Иисуса. Господь велел помогать ближнему, – лицо у старушки приобрело строгое, даже торжественное выражение. Голос словно засочился елеем. Выставив перед собой небольшой фанерный ящик с узкой прорезью на крышке, неаккуратно намалёванным крестом и кривой надписью «Спаси и сохрани», она почти пропела, растягивая слова, – Пожертвуй, внучек, на строительство храма.

 

Лёшка, не вынимания руку из кармана, нерешительно пошуршал купюрами. Ему было неудобно перебирать банкноты на глазах у старухи и при этом отдать ей самую мелкую. А отдать крупную, он не мог. Конечно, даже самая крупная купюра у него кармане, проблемы не решала, но ему ещё нужно было добираться до посёлка, может, даже на попутке. И не известно довезут его просто так или потребуют заплатить. И сколько денег в этом случае понадобится.

Отделив от тонкой стопки одну бумажку, Лёшка, чуть скосив глаза, осторожно извлёк её из кармана и порадовался виду десятки. Вытащи он сотню, у него не хватило бы совести под пристальным ждущим взглядом старухи убрать её обратно в карман. И как бы он выкручивался в этом случае, почти оставшись без денег на дорогу, Лёшка не знал.

– Вот, – он с трудом пихнул десятку мятым краем в узкую шершавую щель ящика. Банкнота, словно не желая расставаться, цеплялась за неровные края, зубрящейся занозами прорези. Наконец Лёшке удалось пропихнуть банкноту в ящик, и десятка скрылась в его темной фанерной глубине. – Извините. Я больше не могу дать.

– Благодарствую, – старушка недовольно поджала тонкие губы. Но тут же, словно вспомнив о чем-то, улыбнулась заученно приветливо. Лицо разгладилось, и на него вновь легло благостное, немного отрешённое выражение. – Господь рад даже малой толике.

 

*

Пассажиры, спотыкаясь о вещи, расставленные в проходе старенького, насквозь пропахшего бензином ПАЗика, тихо поругивались, рассаживаясь по своим местам.  Рядом с Лёшкой плюхнулся невысокий вёрткий дедок лет семидесяти. Повозился, устраивая в ногах большую клетчатую сумку, и обернулся к Лёшке, глядя весёлыми круглыми глазами:

– Будь здоров, малец. Куда едешь?

– В «Сосновый остров».

– Это в котором богатеи обосновались? Дык это тебе от поворота пёхом придётся топать. Километров семь, а то и все восемь. Туды ни автобус, ни маршрутки не ходят.

– Да, мне уже сказали. Спасибо, – Лёшка кивнул и, решив, что из вежливости нужно поддержать разговор с приветливым словоохотливым попутчиком, спросил. – А почему маршрутку не пустят? Или там народу мало живёт?

 

Дед пожал плечами:

– Народу-то много, да только кто их, богатеев, разберёт, чего они там думают. У них же у всех машины есть. Даже прислуга на личных авто ездить. А ежели кого из деревни зовут поработать, так тут бечь недалече. Кто ж будет деньги тратить на маршрутку, кады через бор двадцать минут и в забор носом уткнёшься. Ты тоже, ежели чо, как на повороте выйдешь, по шоссейке не иди. Никто не возьмёт подвезти. Богатеи-то тебя даже и не заметят. Фыр-р – пролетят мимо, только пыль столбом, – дедок подпрыгнул на сиденье и, чуть не задев по лицу испуганно отпрянувшего Лёшку, махнул рукой, изображая, как обитатели посёлка носятся по дороге. – Скажи спасибо, если не задавят. А прислуга у них ещё спесивее. Они, на таких как мы, что на грязь глядят. Вроде, раз на толстосумов спину гнут, это делает их лучше нас. Хотя, чо уж говорить, деньжищи гребут лопатой. Вот за что им столько отваливают? – в голосе у деда сквозило какое-то простодушное удивление, словно ему рассказали, что на совхозном поле опустилась летающая тарелка или соседская овца окотилась двухголовым ягнёнком.

 

– Тебе что ли отваливать?

Дремавший до этого всю дорогу позади них неопрятный мужичонка, засмеялся, обнажая в улыбке беззубый рот.

– А чего бы и нет? – дед резво развернулся всем телом. Дерматиновое сиденье жалобно скрипнуло, расшатавшийся болт вылетел из крепления и упал с глухим стуком. Сиденье тут же поехало вперёд незакреплённым краем. Лёшка, едва не ткнувшись носом в поручни перед собой, ухватился за них, чтобы не упасть на пол. Дедок чуть приподнялся и ловко качнулся назад, ставя сиденье на место, и, словно ничего не случилось, плюхнулся обратно и повернулся к Лёшке. – Вот скажи, чего они такого делают, чего, скажем, я не могу?

 

Мужик сзади продолжал посмеиваться. Лёшка пожал плечами и дипломатично промолчал, не желая ввязываться в спор.

 

Но ссоры не возникло. Автобус тряхнуло. Свернув с трассы и не сбавляя скорость, он резво покатил по просёлочной дороге. Дед тут же громко закричал прямо Лёшке над ухом, неожиданно зычным для своего субтильного телосложения голосом:

– Тормози! Ах ты ж. Тебе ж сказали мальца на повороте высадить.

 

Водитель резко нажал на тормоза. Пассажиров кинуло на спинки впередистоящих сидений. Но никто не заругался. Дед кивнул через окошко, указывая на сосновый бор:

– Через лес тебе сподручнее будет. Шоссейка-то в обход идёт. Это богатеям на их фыркалках – что той бешеной собаке – семь вёрст не крюк. А на своих двоих лишние километры чего топать? Напрямки дорога в два раза короче. Вон, тропку, видишь? Беги по ней не сворачивая, аккурат к посёлку выйдешь.

 

Лёшка поблагодарил и спрыгнул с высоких автобусных ступенек на обочину. Двери с громким скрежетом захлопнулись за его спиной, и ПАЗик, поднимая клубы пыли и покачиваясь из стороны сторону, когда колеса попадали на кочки, двинул дальше.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Лёшка, проигнорировав гладкое полотно дороги, двинул в сторону бора.

 

И дело было не в том, что ему не терпелось попасть в посёлок. Лёшке казалось, что прогулка по бору хоть немного успокоит его, уймёт неприятное тянущее чувство, от которого болезненно давило сердце, а к горлу, мешая дышать, подступал ком. Он глубоко вдохнул всей грудью и решительно шагнул под высокие своды сосновых крон. Под подошвами заскрипела опавшая хвоя.

 

Когда Лёшка жил у бабы Зины, он любил бегать в лес, что подступал вплотную к деревне. Там среди густого подлеска росли вперемешку: берёзы, клёны, липы и осины. Лес был наполненных различными запахами и звуками. Ветер шумел листвой, синицы пересвистывались с малиновкой, им вторил зяблик, и весь этот хор нетерпеливо перебивал торопливый стрёкот сороки. Воздух был густо насыщен ароматом влажной земли, травы, ягод, прелой листвы и мха, облепившего поваленные трухлявые стволы.

Здесь же было непривычно тихо. Остро пахло смолой и хвоей. Несмотря на не по-осеннему голубое небо и длинные нити солнечных лучей, запутавшиеся в острых иглах сосновых ветвей – бесконечный частокол высоких, уходящих ввысь, словно корабельные мачты, стволов, показался Лёшке неприветливым, величественно-отчуждённым и подавляющим. Стало совсем тоскливо. И он ускорил шаг.

 

Узкая тропинка то выбегала к убранным пшеничным полям, то петляла между сосновых стволов, покрытых неровной корой – коричневой и жёсткой у корней и светлеющей кверху до тёмно-золотистого, закручиваясь ближе к кроне сухими ломкими чешуйками.

 

Без труда отмахав километра четыре, Лёшка вышел к опутанному колючей проволокой высоченному забору. Он тянулся бесконечной лентой в обе стороны, словно река разрезая сосновый бор.

 

Уткнувшись в забор, тропка резко сворачивала направо и дальше шла вдоль него прямой, словно прочерченной по линейке чертой. Лёшка последовал по ней, пока не увидел новенькие красные ворота, от которых и начиналось шоссе, что вело к трассе.

Окинув взглядом монолитный железный лист – ни звонка, ни ручки на наглухо закрытых, будто спаянных створках – Лёшка замешкался, решая, что делать – то ли стучать, то ли идти дальше и искать калитку. Может, тут въезд только для машин? Но кто-то ведь должен для них открывать ворота. Или они автоматические и у каждого жителя посёлка есть пульт дистанционного управления? А как же гости? Как они попадают вовнутрь? Или те же деревенские. Дед в автобусе говорил, что их иногда нанимают для работы в посёлке.

 

Лёшка и не предполагал, что будет так сложно попасть сюда. Он уже хотел постучать в железный лист, когда его внимание привлёк солнечный блик вспыхнувший через сосновые иголки на трёхметровой высоте. Лёшка поднял голову и уткнулся взглядом в объектив камеры. Тут же с другой стороны ворот с тихим жужжанием к нему повернулась вторая камера и замерла, нацелившись словно дуло винтовки спрятавшегося в ветвях снайпера. Лёшка поёжился и переступил с ноги на ногу. И так небольшой запас решимости, сильно поубавился. И он невольно вздрогнул, когда над головой раздался искажённый динамиком голос:

– К кому?

– К Барону.

– Господин Барон не предупреждал о посетителях.

– Но он сказал прийти. И визитку дал.

– Господин Барон не отдавал никаких распоряжений, – повторил механический голос. И добавил, с чуть более человеческой интонацией. – А визитку ты мог найти или украсть.

– Я не крал. Вот он и адрес написал.

 

Чувствуя себя психически ненормальным, разговаривающим с неодушевлённым предметом, Лёшка, перевернув визитку обратной стороной, показал её объективу камеры.

 

– Иди сюда.

Ворота чуть отъехали в сторону, и Лёшка скользнул в образовавшуюся щель. С этой стороны вплотную к забору был пристроен небольшой домик – то ли флигель, то ли проходная – с широким окном в полстены, через которое виднелась часть комнаты. Рядом с окном в проёме двери стоял высокий охранник в чёрной форме. Он поманил Лёшку пальцем и вернулся в дом. Лёшка послушно пошёл следом.

В комнате находился второй охранник. Не обращая на Лёшку никакого внимания, он не отводил взгляда от множества мониторов, на которых сменялись разные картинки: просматривающиеся насквозь с разных ракурсов улицы посёлка, что-то похожее на небольшую площадь с фонтаном посередине, газоны, пешеходные дорожки, ажурные ворота, опоясывающий посёлок забор и примыкающий к нему сосновый бор… Лёшка увидел и кусок дороги по ту сторону ворот, где он стоял минуту назад.

 

– Давай сюда.

Забрав у Лёшки визитку, охранник даже не взглянул на золотые буквы на чёрном фоне, сразу перевернул кусок картона и внимательно изучил небрежную вязь написанных от руки строк. Видимо удовлетворившись увиденным, вернул визитку Лёшке и кивнул уже более приветливо:

– Подожди.

 

Пока охранник набирал номер, Лёшка стоял у него за спиной, нервно кусая губы. Его раздирали противоречивые желания и мысли.

 

Деньги были нужны просто катастрофически. Иначе ему просто не жить. Убить, конечно, не убьют, что бы не говорил менеджер, но расплачиваться всё одно придётся. Так или иначе. И этот крутой мен – Барон – на данный момент был единственным, кто мог дать взаймы такую сумму. Что для такого как он тысяча баксов? Это его нисколько не обременит. И Лёшка же не за просто так попросит. Он отдаст с процентами. Будет работать как проклятый и отдаст.

И ещё можно попросить дядю Колю поручиться за него. Конечно, взамен тот может потребовать определённой платы за услугу. Но на его счёт Лёшка был настроен решительно. Всё же он теперь не наивный ребёнок и не поведётся на глупые сказки про доктора и мужскую дружбу и сможет дать отпор.

Вообще-то Лёшка предпочёл бы не сталкиваться с дядей Колей и обойтись без его помощи. Но он немного опасался, что за прошедшее время Барон уже забыл о подростке, мельком виденном в автосалоне, и его сейчас просто выгонят с территории посёлка.

 

Хотя на подсознательном уровне Лёшке даже хотелось, чтобы его прогнали. Было немного страшно и стыдно от того, на что он готов пойти ради этих денег. Конечно в глубине души ещё теплилась слабая надежда, что Барон, позвав его, правда имел в виду помощь по обслуживанию машины. Но разумом, он понимал, что обманывает себя – дураку понятно, на что тот намекал…

 

Может, ну его этого Барона вместе с дядей Колей? И лучше уйти прямо сейчас, пока не поздно...

 

Он даже сделал шаг в сторону двери, но тут охранник чуть отстранился, и Лёшка увидел на экране монитора мужчину в костюме, галстуке и белой рубашке, и сразу узнал второго бодигарда, что был вместе с дядей Колей в автосалоне. Бодигард окинул Лёшку придирчивым взглядом и велел пропустить.

 

*

Улицы элитного посёлка были пусты. Словно рабочие, построившие его, уже ушли, а хозяева особняков ещё не успели въехать в свои великолепные дома. Или жители вымерли из-за какого-то вируса. Или всё это – шикарные ворота, красивые газоны, цветы, фонтаны и альпийские горки во дворах, вычурные фасады домов – просто картонные декорации, приготовленные для съёмок фильма. Ощущение присутствия на съёмочной площадке усиливало тихое жужжание камер установленных на заборах и столбах. Они поворачивались Лёшке вслед, и он невольно прислушивался в ожидании громкого крика «Стоп камера» от режиссёра, недовольного тем, что ему испортили сцену.

 

Но когда Лёшка, следуя инструкции, подошёл к нужному дому, он убедился, что и ворота с причудливой вязью чугунного узора, и высокий забор из красного кирпича с ажурной решёткой поверху – вполне реальны и осязаемы. Стоило ему приблизиться вплотную, что-то тихо пиликнуло, сверху мигнул красный огонёк, и створки ворот, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, плавно раскрылись перед ним.

Лёшка прошёл, уже не обращая внимания на камеры, которые, казалось, были установлены на каждом квадратном метре посёлка. 

 

Из особняка вышел бодигард, виденный Лёшкой на экране монитора и, махнув рукой, повёл в дом. Они молча прошли через огромный холл, поднялись по широкой лестнице. Прошли через большую светлую гостиную. Бодигард остановился возле одной из дверей и тихо постучал. Дождавшись разрешения, дал знак подождать, и осторожно открыл дверь.

 

Лёшка огляделся, пользуясь возможностью изучить обстановку.

 

Резная мебель, старинные кресла с парчовыми сиденьями, на стенах гобелены и картины, покрытые характерной паутиной мелких трещин, огромный чуть потускневший ковёр с восточным орнаментом – подобное Лёшка видел только в музее. И почему-то был уверен, что там этим вещам и место, потому что все они не имитация старины, а что ни на есть самые подлинные. Казавшаяся когда-то богатой квартира Кира в сравнении с этим домом была убогой, безвкусно обставленной хибарой.

 

– Аскольд Арнольдович, пацан из автосалона. Я вам докладывал.

– Пусть заходит.

Бодигард посторонился, пропуская Лёшку, но тот, вдруг оробев, замешкался на пороге. Бодигард бесцеремонно ухватил его за шею и подтолкнул вперёд: «Давай-давай», – и встал за спиной, загораживая выход.

 

От волнения Лёшка не видел ничего вокруг. Всё его внимание сосредоточилось на мужчине в шёлковом халате, который сидел, вальяжно развалившись в кресле, положив голые ноги на бархатную банкетку с гнутыми ножками.

 

В комнате повисла напряжённая тишина. Бодигард, выполнив свои обязанности, застыл в дверях. Лёшка растерялся, не зная с чего начать. Барон молча смаковал коньяк, перекатывая в пальцах пузатый бокал, глядя, как янтарная жидкость растекается по тонким стенкам, маслянисто поблескивая в солнечном свете.

 

Допив коньяк, Барон неторопливо поставил бокал на низкий столик, рядом с уже опустошённой на треть квадратной бутылкой. Неспешно открыл коробку с сигарами. Достал одну. Проведя сигарой около носа. Понюхал, шумно втягивая воздух. Взял изящный пробойник. Вдавил острый край цилиндра в кончик сигары. Медленно, в ровном ритме постучал пробойником по краю массивной пепельницы, вытряхивая табак. Щёлкнул зажигалкой. Пару секунд понаблюдал за ярким огоньком сгорающего газа. Прикурил. Густые клубы дыма окутали его, почти полностью скрывая лицо. Но было видно, что Барон внимательно рассматривает застывшего в отдалении подростка.

 

Молчание затягивалось. Наконец, Аскольд Арнольдович вынул изо рта пожёванный конец сигары и проговорил с явным недовольством в голосе:

– Я сказал, прийти в пятницу. А не через две недели.

– И-извините, – Лёшка попятился к двери и замер, наткнувшись спиной на бодигарда. Тот не сдвинулся с места, молча ожидая распоряжений хозяина.

– Ладно, – Аскольд Арнольдович снисходительно кивнул. – Подойди.

 

Лёшка подошёл ближе и встал напротив. Убрав ногу с банкетки, Барон широко отвёл колено. Подол шёлкового халата соскользнул, обнажая внутреннюю сторону бедра. Лёшка громко сглотнул, судорожно, до боли дёрнув кадыком. Стало вдруг страшно.

– Ну? – подтолкнул его голосом Барон, указывая взглядом на пол перед собой.

Лёшка закусил губу:

– Я не проститутка...

– Ради спортивного интереса задницу подставляешь?

– Я никому задницу не подставляю, – взвился Лёшка.

– А чего тогда пришёл? – мужчина удивлённо приподнял брови.

– Вы же сказали… – Лёшка споткнулся на полуслове, наткнувшись на насмешливый и жёсткий взгляд. – Мне… деньги нужны. Срочно. Взаймы.

– Значит, пришёл взаймы взять? Так сказать, заскочил одолжиться по-приятельски, – Аскольд Арнольдович опять усмехнулся. – И сколько же тебе надо?

– Штуку баксов.

– Да ты нахал. Думаешь, я вот так, за красивые глаза раздаю деньги всем подряд?

– Я же не просто так. Я отдам… С любыми процентами.

– Ну это понятно, что с процентами, – Барон насмешливо улыбнулся. – Только мне-то что за интерес? Мне эти копейки погоды не сделают. Что я буду иметь, кроме этого? Ты должен меня чем-то заинтересовать. Обеспечить гарантии. Согласись, было бы странно, просто так, ни с того, ни с сего, дать доллары первому встречному наглому пацану, пришедшему с улицы. За тебя даже поручиться некому.

– Может… дядя Коля? – робко предположил Лёшка.

– Дядя Коля? – Аскольд Арнольдович весело рассмеялся. – Какой дядя Коля?

 

Лёшка растерялся. Он только сейчас понял, что не знает не только дяди Колиного отчества, но даже его фамилии.

Вдоволь насладившись расстроенным видом подростка, Барон усмехнулся:

– Впрочем, догадываюсь о ком ты. Николай за тебя уже поручился. Сказал, что ты очень способный… в определённом деле.

 

Лёшка закусил губу, стыдясь поднять глаза. Щёки предательски пылали.

– Ну так что? Что ты можешь мне предложить?

Лёшка сглотнул и проговорил чуть слышно:

– Отсосать могу…

– Что-что? – Барон издевательски усмехнулся и подался корпусом вперёд, делая вид, что не расслышал. – Говори громче.

Нервно облизав пересохшие губы, Лёшка бросил быстрый взгляд на застывшего в дверях бодигарда и повторил чуть громче:

– Могу отсосать.

– И всё? – Барон тоже посмотрел на бодигарда, словно предлагая принять участие в веселье.  Но тот стоял с застывшим лицом, не меняя позы, словно каменное изваяние.

– Отработаю, как скажете.

– То есть ты согласен на всё?

Лёшка промолчал. Барон усмехнулся. Погладил по руке – от локтя вниз – и вдруг резко дёрнул, заставляя наклониться. Плечо в суставе отозвалось глухой болью.  

 

Как только Лёшкино лицо оказалось совсем близко, мужчина проговорил, пристально глядя в глаза и чётко выделяя каждое слово:

– Думаешь, твоя драгоценная задница стоит тысячу баксов?

– Я отдам… С процентами, – уже ни на что не надеясь, пробормотал Лёшка. Стоять, неловко согнувшись в спине, рискуя в любую минуту потерять точку опоры, было неудобно. Плечо неприятно ныло. На запястье, словно железные тиски, больно давили сильные пальцы. Хотелось просто поскорее убраться отсюда. Лёшка вообще не понимал, как ему могла прийти дурацкая идея, просить деньги у едва незнакомого мужика. Видимо от отчаяния совсем помутился рассудком.

 

– Значит так. Твою жопу я не трону. Некогда мне. Отсосёшь по-быстрому, получишь двести зелёных и свалишь.

– Мне тысяча нужна, – упрямо повторил Лёшка, решив, что терять ему уже нечего.

– Не зарывайся, – в голосе зазвенел металл.

Сжав пальцы ещё сильнее, Барон опять дёрнул вниз. Чтобы не упасть, Лёшке пришлось упереться в подлокотник кресла. Он испуганно отдёрнул руку и постарался распрямиться, но Барон не дал. Пихнул ногой мешающую банкетку – соскользнув с ковра, та проехала по полу, неприятно заскрежетав, и царапая дорогой дубовый паркет – и надавил Лёшке на плечо, вынуждая опуститься перед ним на колени. Дёрнул за волосы, запрокинув ему голову, и зло прищурился, пристально глядя в лицо. Из глаз исчез даже намёк на весёлость. Они стали холодными и колючими. Лёшка, видимо от страха, вместо того чтобы отвести взгляд, решительно уставился в чёрные бездонные зрачки.

– Если бы не Николай, я бы с тобой даже разговаривать не стал. Выебал и выкинул… Двести и ни центом больше. Или уйдёшь без бабла.

 

Отпустив Лёшкины волосы, Барон – как ни в чем не бывало, словно не он только что сверлил подростка жёстким, колючим взглядом – расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла.

Лёшка замер перед ним – будто примерный школьник сложив руки на коленях и опустив голову – молча уставившись на его ноги. В голове крутилось глупая мысль – как странно в сочетании с волосатыми голенями выглядят аккуратно подстриженные, отшлифованные до блеска ногти и удивительно гладкие и розовые, словно у младенца, мягкие даже на вид пятки.

– Ну? Долго мне ещё ждать?

Барон чуть пнул по колену. Лёшка отмер и покосился в сторону двери.

– Он так и будет смотреть?

– Не слишком ли много капризничаешь, принцесса? – Аскольд Арнольдович недовольно скривился, но, неожиданно для Лёшки, всё же приказал. – Павел, скажи, пусть машину готовят. Скоро спущусь.

У бодигарда на лице не отразились никакие эмоции. Не поворачиваясь, он сделал шаг назад и, оказавшись в гостиной, прикрыл дверь. Лёшка краем глаза заметил, что между неплотно прикрытыми створками осталась узкая щель. Но не рискнул и дальше пререкаться. Осторожно взялся за полы халата, которые топорщил напрягшийся член, секунду помедлил и решительно сдвинул шёлковую ткань в стороны.

 


	37. Chapter 37

37

 

***

Барон расщедрился и к обещанным двум сотням накинул ещё полтинник. Но недостающую сумму дать в долг отказался и просто выгнал Лёшку из комнаты.

За полуприкрытой дверью, вопреки подозрениям, никого не оказалось. Не глядя по сторонам, Лёшка прошёл пустую гостиную и только возле лестницы заметил, что так и сжимает деньги в кулаке. Медленно разжав пальцы, рассеянно глянул на бумажный комок и, прежде чем спуститься, задержался на площадке – огороженной выточенными из мрамора балясинами и такими же перилами. Положил мятые купюры на угловой столбик – размером с небольшой журнальный столик – и неторопливо разгладил: преувеличенно аккуратно, всей ладонью прижимая доллары к каменной поверхности, сосредотачиваясь на ощущении мрамора, приятно холодившего кожу, когда рука соскальзывала с бумаги. Оставив, наконец, в покое купюры, ставшие тёплыми от трения, Лёшка неторопливо провёл подушечками пальцев по трещинкам отполированного до блеска камня, словно по лабиринту следуя по замысловатым завиткам мраморного узора. Тяжело вздохнул. Сложил банкноты пополам. Убрал в задний карман джинсов и медленно спустился в холл, едва касаясь перил вытянутой рукой.

 

У подножия лестницы, облокотившись о столбик перил, стоял уже знакомый бодигард – Павел, кажется. Лёшка, не глядя на него, буркнул под нос: «До свидания», – и собрался выйти в центральную дверь. Но Павел, чуть тронув за плечо, молча указал в сторону неприметного коридорчика, начинающегося сразу за лестницей. Лёшка без слов развернулся, решив, что его выпустят через чёрный ход. И тут же забыл про бодигарда, словно тень следовавшего за ним. Сейчас его занимала только одна мысль: план провалился. Он по собственной глупости вывалялся в грязи, а в результате остался в том же положении, что и утром. Теперь нужно было срочно решать, что же делать дальше.

 

Когда вдруг его что-то резко дёрнуло назад за шкирку, и ворот футболки больно врезался в горло, сбивая дыхание – Лёшка сначала подумал, что нечаянно зацепился за какой-нибудь крючок. Но, не дав опомниться, его тут же толкнули к стене и вдавили в неё, нажимая предплечьем на спину у основания шеи.

Футболку отпустили – дав возможность вдохнуть. Лёшка, оглушённый ударом, так и не поняв, что происходит, болезненно сглотнул передавленным горлом и удивлённо просипел:

– Какого… Вы что?

– Не дёргайся. Будь послушной, куколка, и я не сделаю тебе больно.

– Охуел? Пусти, козёл!

– Не мели языком, девочка. За такие слова можешь его лишиться.

– Совсем ёбнулся? Глаза разуй, придурок. Какая я тебе девочка?

– Раз дырку подставляешь, значит девочка, – бодигард навалился сверху, прижимаясь всем телом, и тихо прохрипел, обжигая за ухом влажным дыханием. – Сучка она всегда сучка.

– Пошёл на хер, – Лёшку передёрнуло от отвращения. Он мотнул головой назад, собираясь ударить противника по лицу. Но не рассчитал. Мужчина был намного выше него, поэтому удар получился несильным. Затылок лишь мазнул по краю подбородка.

– Ах ты, падла, – бодигард быстро отстранился и тут же со всей силы резко двинул пятерней по затылку.

Лёшка с размаха впечатался лицом в стену. Нос и зубы обожгло болью. Тонкая кровавая дорожка потекла из разбитого носа. Достигнув верхней губы, свернула в сторону, очерчивая линию рта. Чуть задержалась в уголке губ, собираясь густой темной каплей. И быстро побежала вниз, закапав с подбородка и пачкая футболку.

В ушах зазвенело. Перед глазами поплыли красно-жёлтые круги. Лицо заломило, словно к нему неожиданно приложили огромный кусок льда.

  

Не успел Лёшка прийти в себя, как сзади опять навалилось тяжёлое тело. Широкая ладонь легла на затылок, надавив со всей силы. Лёшка только и смог чуть отвернуть голову, чтобы не задевать стену разбитым носом. По ширинке джинсов зашарила вторая рука, нащупывая собачку молнии.

– Сучка строптивая. Не хочешь по-хорошему, будет по-плохому. Но я тебя все равно выебу. Ни одна шлюха, что к хозяину таскаются, мимо меня не прошла.

– Отвали, козёл. Я тебе не шлюха и не девочка.

 

Лёшка опять дёрнулся. Согнул руку и попытался ударить локтем назад и в бок.

«Только бы удалось хоть немного ослабить хватку, тогда, может, и получится вырваться и добежать до двери. Не будет же бодигард гоняться за мной по улицам посёлка».

 

Но тот опять уклонился от удара. Оставив в покое ширинку джинсов, ухватил спереди за подол футболки, задирая вверх. Одновременно, дёрнул за волосы, отлепляя Лёшку от стены. Быстро перекинул футболку через голову и обернул вокруг локтей, вместе с болтающимися полами расстёгнутой толстовки. Лёшка даже опомниться не успел, как его руки оказались плотно притянуты друг к другу. Теперь он испугался по-настоящему: «Сейчас нагнут и трахнут прямо тут, а я не могу даже пошевелиться. Если только закричать. Вдруг кто-нибудь придёт на помощь».

Лёшка уже открыл рот, когда со стороны холла послышались шаги, приглушенные мягким ворсом ковра, и раздался удивлённый голос:

– Хули ты ту творишь?

Они замерли. Павел, чуть повернув голову, недовольно огрызнулся:

– Не лезь, Колян. Иди куда шёл.

– Не понял. Ты чо, падла, рамсы попутал? Ты с кем базарить вздумал? – Николай недобро, совсем по-звериному, оскалился. – Жить надоело? Ну-ка, отвали. Это мой пацан.

– Ну ты чего, Колян. Я ж не знал.

Павел чуть ослабил хватку, но Лёшку не отпустил, продолжая удерживать заведённые за спину руки и давить кулаком на поясницу.

 

– Какие тёрки между корешами? Ты только, Паша, не зарывайся и не забывай, кто тут главный. А с пацаном мы давние приятели. Правда, Цыплёнок?

Николай отпихнул руку Павла. Распутал Лёшку, поправил футболку и развернул к себе. Ухватил за подбородок, задирая голову, и повернул сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую, внимательно разглядывая разбитое лицо:

– Ну что же ты так неаккуратно? Пойдём, умоешься.

– Не надо, дядя Коля. Я так дойду. Все в порядке. Спасибо. До свидания, – затараторил Лёшка и попытался высвободиться.

Глаза Николая недобро блеснули. И Лёшке этого хватило. Он замер, опустив взгляд в пол и сжав губы в тонкую полоску.

– Столько лет не виделись, а ты сразу бежать? Поговорить не мешало бы после долгой разлуки, – Николай криво улыбнулся, вздёрнув уголок рта. – Пошли в «сторожку». Там сейчас никого.

 

Николай шёл не оглядываясь, уверенный, что его не посмеют ослушаться. И действительно, Лёшка даже не сделал попытку ускользнуть, словно привязанный следуя за ним. Замыкал шествие Павел.

 

«Сторожка», как её назвал Николай, оказалась довольно большой и уютной комнатой – новый мягкий уголок, журнальный столик со стеклянной столешницей в бронзовой раме, мебельная стенка, телевизор. В углу, отделённая от основного пространства барной стойкой, находилась кухня, оборудованная всем необходимым. Лёшка зацепил взглядом высокий серебристый холодильник, кофеварку и микроволновку, встроенную в подвесной шкаф. Чуть в стороне от кухни, через приоткрытую дверь виднелся краешек унитаза на фоне кафельной стены.

 

Павел, толкнув плечом замешкавшегося на пороге Лёшку, прошёл в комнату и развалился в одном из кресел, обтянутых светлой кожей. Николай свернул в кухню. Зашумел водой в кране и вернулся к Лёшке – так и не двинувшемся от порога – захлопнул дверь у него за спиной и опять приподнял ему подбородок. Только теперь не давил жёстко пальцами, а едва касался под челюстью. Прижал к распухшему носу уголок влажного махрового полотенца и осторожно провёл вокруг рта, стирая уже подсыхающую кровь.

Павел, закурив, молча наблюдал за ними со своего места.

 

– Видишь, как получается, когда не слушаешь старших, – Николай чуть сильнее прижал мокрое полотенце к Лёшкиному носу, акцентируя внимание на своих словах. – Дядю Пашу разозлил. Меня обидел… Что же ты, Цыплёнок? Я столько времени и сил в тебя вложил, а ты... Не только сам ко мне не приходишь, ещё и бегаешь от меня.

– Я не бегаю, – Лёшка отвёл взгляд.

Он пару раз видел дядю Колю возле салона. Приходил ли тот по какому-то делу или специально, чтобы встретиться с ним – Лёшка выяснять не стал, а предпочёл незаметно сбежать через другой выход, чтобы не столкнуться ненароком.

– Кому ты врёшь? Ты помнишь наши разговоры – про честность, мужскую дружбу, взаимовыручку, что нужно платить за все? Ты понимаешь, что нарушил правила и должен отработать свои косяки?

 

Когда там, в коридоре, появился дядя Коля – у Лёшки на миг радостно ёкнуло сердце. Совсем как раньше, когда тот заступался за маленького Лёшку перед пьяным отцом.

Лёшка уже решил, что пронесло, и сейчас его отпустят. Даже когда его привели в эту комнату, он ещё на что-то надеялся. Память услужливо подсовывала картинки прошлого – совместные походы в кино, прогулки по парку, долгие разговоры – стыдливо пряча то, что следовало за этим – в общественном туалете, тёмном зале кинотеатра или в спальне, с храпящим за стенкой отцом.

 

Услышав последние слова, Лёшка усмехнулся своей наивности, оказывается, несмотря ни на что, все ещё живущей в душе. Только идиот, пережив то, что выпало ему, может верить в честность, доброту и справедливость. Давно пора перестать ждать бескорыстной помощи или снисхождения от окружающих.

Единственное чем приходилось утешаться и на что ещё можно было надеяться, что дядя Коля, по старой так сказать дружбе, не станет его калечить.

 

Но он все же попробовал сопротивляться. Нерешительно оттолкнул удерживающую подбородок руку и еле слышно огрызнулся:

– Никому я ничего не должен.

 

Николай не изменился в лице. Даже не нахмурился, как ожидал Лёшка. Словно не услышав Лёшкиных слов, повернулся в пол-оборота к Павлу и с сожалением в голосе проговорил:

– Запомни, Паша: человек, по сути своей, неблагодарное животное. При первой же возможности он кусает руку, которая кормила его, и которую он только вчера лизал. Учти на будущее и всегда будь начеку.

 

Всё ещё не глядя на настороженно замершего Лёшку, Николай неторопливо, словно невзначай, взмахнул рукой – снизу вверх – и наотмашь ударил по лицу тыльной стороной ладони. Не сильно. Но этого хватило, чтобы Лёшкина голова дёрнулась в сторону, а из разбитого носа опять потекла кровь. Николай тут же притянул Лёшку к себе, с силой зажав в кулак пряди на затылке, так что тому показалось, ещё чуть-чуть и он останется вообще без волос, и, пристально глядя в глаза, ласково потрепал другой рукой где-то в районе уха:

– Ты хорошо подумал, Цыплёнок?

 

«Что же они все за волосы дёргают, суки», – Лёшка шмыгнул носом и утёр тонкую красную струйку, размазывая кровь по щеке.

– Забыл мои уроки? Всё должно вознаграждаться. Нужно платить за помощь. Иначе не жди хорошего отношения. Сколько я для тебя сделал? Сколько заботился о тебе? Помнишь? А ты сбежал. И теперь хочешь уйти не отплатив? Не получится, Цыплёнок.

Дёрнул вниз, заставляя опуститься на колени, и, не выпуская зажатых в кулак волос, надавил, вжимая лицом в пах с уже расстёгнутой ширинкой.

 

«Когда успел, гад?», – отрешённо подумал Лёшка, покорно открывая рот.

 

 «Чёртов Вик опять оказался прав. Я так и не повзрослел. Не научился стоять за себя. Как и раньше дядя Коля имеет надо мной необъяснимую власть, и я подчиняюсь ему, как и в двенадцать лет».

 

Он привычно обхватил губами член, одновременно стараясь расслабить горло. А дядя Коля хрипел сквозь зубы:

– Давай. Ты ведь помнишь, как мне нравится?

 

Лёшка помнил. Помнил каждую вздувшуюся венку на этом члене. Помнил запах и вкус. Помнил, что дядя Коля любит всаживать по самые яйца, утыкая носом в курчавую густую поросль волос. Помнил, что тому нравится растягивать процесс: перехватывая член у основания, он постоянно менял глубину, темп проникновения, порой замирал, отодвигая оргазм, и опять двигался в нужном для себя ритме.

 

И Лёшка старательно, так же как и четыре года назад, сосал, глотал, сжимал губы и втягивал щёки. Привычно и заучено. Словно они и не расставались, и дядя Коля всё это время находился рядом. И не было никогда ни Вика, ни деревни, ни Васи с Гондурасом.

 

*

Когда дядя Коля появился в его жизни, Лёшка первое время верил его словам – про особые отношения, мужскую дружбу и взаимопомощь. А скоро осознав правду, научился находить причины и оправдания происходящему, забывать, что с ним делают неправильные вещи, выкидывать это из головы, помнить только хорошее – прогулки, разговоры и общение.  

Когда Лёшка стал старше и определился в своих предпочтениях, несмотря на то, что с ним случилось раньше – а может, именно поэтому – он полюбил делать минет. Но именно делать. Наслаждаясь процессом, властвуя над партнёром, получая восторженные, даже благоговейные взгляды. Но когда тебя тупо трахают в рот, как резиновую куклу или проститутку – это совсем другое.

Хотя, он и есть проститутка – Лёшка мысленно усмехнулся, зло, с каким-то болезненным наслаждением – всегда был. Дядя Коля приучил его получать за свою работу вознаграждение. Деньгами или вниманием. Какая разница. Всё одно. Он даже к Вите в штаны полез в первый же день в деревне, после того, как тот увёз его от отца, думая, что минетом сможет отблагодарить и удержать рядом с собой. И потом тоже… Шлюха есть шлюха. Они знают только товарно-денежные отношения. Вик так Лёшку и воспринимает. Не смог принять его – пидараса и проститутку – хоть и пытался. Потому и уехал. Бросил одного.

Ну и ладно. Значит Лёшка будет вести себя, как шлюха. Перестанет притворяться тем, кем не является. Его место рядом с дядей Колей. Тот всегда понимал его лучше других. И давал, что требовалось маленькому Лёшке… в обмен на определённые услуги. Но это такие мелочи…

 

*

Лёшка удвоил старания и пару раз мастерски сглотнул, в надежде, что дядя Коля быстрее кончит. Тот дёрнулся, зашипел сквозь зубы и потянул Лёшку за волосы, отодвигая.

– Нагнись.

– А?

– Жопой кверху ложись! – Николай резко вздёрнул, поднимая Лёшку с колен. Видя, что тот все ещё не понимает, чего от него хотят, легонько шлёпнул раскрытой ладонью по щеке, приводя в себя, и подтолкнул к дивану. – Шевелись.

 

Лёшка растерянно моргнул и послушно лёг грудью на подлокотник, уткнувшись лицом в ладони, чтобы не пачкать светлую обивку кровью размазанной по щеке.

 

С того момента, как он переступил порог этого дома, всё завертелось, понеслось, выходя из-под контроля, словно в кошмарном сне. Только проснуться сейчас никак не получится, сколько не щипай себя за руку.

 

Николай задрал футболку, почти закидывая Лёшке на голову, спустил штаны и навалился сверху, прохрипев:

– Раздвинь ноги.

Лёшка – еле двигаясь под тяжёлым телом – с трудом переступил ногами и стянул застрявшую на щиколотке штанину. Не дожидаясь, когда он вылезет из второй, Николай пнул по ступне, отводя в сторону. Плюнул в ладонь. Наскоро размазал слюну по члену. Мазнул между ягодиц и тут же вставил, не очень-то нежничая и церемонясь, но и не напирая сильно, стараясь не порвать. Лёшка закусил губу, чтобы не заорать ненароком. Рот сразу заполнил металлический вкус крови. То ли из носа ещё текло, то ли прокусил губу. Лёшке было всё равно. Он выдержит. Смог же приспособиться, когда ему было только двенадцать, а теперь тем более справится.

 

И Лёшка постарался расслабиться, принимая не только член, с трудом протискивающийся в него, но и всё что ему предстоит перенести сегодня.

 

Он сумеет. Общение с дядей Колей научило не только абстрагироваться от неприятных ощущений, но иногда даже получать разрядку.

При желании можно уйти мыслями далеко-далеко и не замечать, что делают с твоим телом. Тем более что, в отличие от минета, которым раньше предпочитал заниматься дядя Коля, в этой позе не нужно контролировать свои движения и выражение лица...

А можно представить, что там, сзади, совсем другой человек. Тот, о ком Лёшка мечтал все эти годы. И который всегда был для него недостижим, как отражение луны в чёрной воде – притронуться можно, а в руки не возьмёшь…

 

Лёшка закрыл глаза, создавая перед внутренним взором нужные картины и образы…

Сейчас-сейчас… Нужно только немного привыкнуть к двигающемуся в нём почти на сухую члену. Ещё чуть-чуть, и тёплые волны удовольствия начнут расходиться по всему телу – от ануса вдоль позвоночника, покалывая электрическими искрами кончики пальцев…

 

Но отвлечься почему-то никак не получалось. Хоть Лёшка и не был девственником в этом плане – ему нравилось иногда запихнуть в себя что-нибудь из подручных средств, да и с Васей они несколько раз баловались на сеновале – но всё равно, анальный секс не был для него чем-то обыденным. К тому же ему мешал влажный шёпот и горячее тяжёлое дыхание над ухом:

– Я скучал, Цыплёнок.

 

Наконец, Николай судорожно подался вперёд последний раз, быстро вынул и, уткнувшись членом между копчиком и покрасневшей натёртой дыркой, кончил, тихо застонав сквозь зубы. Размазал головкой между ягодиц стекающую сперму, подхватил со спинки дивана ещё влажное полотенце, которым оттирал кровь, вытер член и бросил Лёшке на поясницу.

– Цыплёнок, надо и дяде Паше дать. Так справедливо будет.

Лёшка было разогнулся, прижимая полотенце к заднице, но тут же опять послушно наклонился на подлокотник.

 

Придерживая расстёгнутые штаны, Павел торопливо шагнул к распластанному на диване подростку. Но Николай придержал его за плечо.

– Резинку надень.

Вынул из шкафчика упаковку презервативов и бросил бодигарду. Тот заворчал, мол, сам-то на живую, а его в резине заставляет, ну что за удовольствие через резинку трахать. Но Николай, игнорируя его недовольство, развалился в кресле, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку и чуть прикрыв веки. Павел, перестав бурчать, надорвал квадратик фольги и быстро раскатал резинку по члену.

 

К Лёшкиному облегчению бодигард, заведённый зрелищем, перевозбудился и, несмотря на презерватив, долго не терзая, кончил, толкнувшись внутрь несколько раз.

– Ну вот. Теперь верю, что ты не девочка, – Павел усмехнулся, снимая и завязывая узлом презерватив. – Дырявая сучка.

– Хватит моего Цыплёнка дразнить.

– Да какой он цыплёнок? Теперь он петушок, – Павел громко заржал и плюхнулся в соседнее кресло.

Не обращая на напарника внимания, Николай внимательно смотрел на стоящего кверху задницей Лёшку:

– Пришёл. А я уже и не ждал. Чего вдруг передумал?

– Деньги срочно понадобились, – огрызнулся Лёшка, с трудом разгибаясь. – С вас по двести баксов, дядя Коля, и покажите где тут душ.

Лёшка преувеличенно нагло прищурился и с вызовом глянул на мужчин.

Николай рассмеялся.

– А ты молодец. Всё-таки помнишь, чему я тебя учил. Зачем деньги–то? Трубу решил купить или шмотки? А может, наркотой балуешь? Так ты это прекрати, Цыплёнок. Не хорошо это.

– Нет. Фару разбил у тачки. Сказали, на счётчик поставят.

– Что за фраера на тебя наехали с фарой за двести баксов?

– Не двести. Со скидкой почти полторы тыщи.

– Сколько?! Это что же за тачка?

– Ягуар.

– Понятно. По мелочам не размениваешься, Цыплёнок?

Лёшка поджал губы и зло сощурился.

– Ладно-ладно, – Николай улыбнулся благодушно и расслабленно. – Сколько уже насобирал?

– Шестьсот.

– Где стащил?

– Я не тащил. Немного своих было, и двести пятьдесят хозяин ваш дал.

– Арнольдыч? Что же ты ему сделал, что этот жмот почти на триста баксов раскошелился?

– Отсосал.

Павел хмыкнул:

– Хорошо сосёшь? – и недвусмысленно указал на всё ещё расстёгнутую ширинку.

– Двести баксов, – нахально огрызнулся Лёшка, в надежде, что если что, успеет сбежать, прежде чем за наглость получит по шее. А может, дядя Коля заступится.

– Я тебя, сучка, ща опять нагну и совершенно бесплатно, но в этот раз уже не буду так нежен.

– Ты и прошлый раз мастерством не отличился, – схамил Лёшка, потихоньку продвигаясь к двери. – Я вот сейчас пойду и заяву в ментуру на тебя накатаю.

– Грамотная, сука, – вызверился Павел, растеряв все своё благодушие и весёлость. – А я тебя прикопаю за сарайкой, и ни до какой ментуры ты не дойдёшь. Только вот сначала поразвлечёмся с тобой с недельку. Чего добру пропадать. Нас сейчас пятеро, да ещё две смены... Так что желающих человек пятнадцать наберётся. Как думаешь, твоё очко долго пятнадцать хуёв выдержит?

– Пятнадцать человек на сундук мертвеца, – пробормотал Лёшка, нервно облизываясь.

Ну да, он струхнул. А кто бы на его месте не испугался?

Но тут на Лёшкино счастье вмешался дядя Коля:

– Хватит пацана пугать. Цыплёнок прав. Должны мы ему. Заработал, чего уж. Конечно, как Арнольдыч мы тебе не заплатим. Уж не обессудь. У нас доходы с ним не сравнить. Но столько же на двоих, вполне. Так что, Паш, раскрывай лопатник. С тебя сотка зелёных.

– Да я, блядь, профессионалкам столько не плачу.

– Хватит базлать. Не жмоться. Мой Цыплёнок привык за работу деньги получать. Мальчик вырос, выросли ставки. Всё справедливо.

– Так ты эту шалаву давно знаешь? Сколько же ей было, когда ты её драть начал?

– Двенадцать.

– Хуясе, – Павел удивлённо присвистнул. – Если ты с двенадцати лет дыркой торгуешь, чего тогда ломалась как целка? Да и не похоже, что ты часто её подставляешь. Очко узкое, нерастраханное.

– Козёл, – пробормотал Лёшка. – Никто меня не трахал.

– Не пизди, о чём не знаешь. Мой Цыплёнок не шлюха. И мы его не трахали. Ты уж меня совсем за отморозка держишь? Что бы я ребёнка ебал. Мы просто в больничку играли. Правда, Цыплёнок?

Лёшка только стиснул зубы: «В больничку он, блядь, играл, ушлёпок».

Павел опять заржал:

– В больничку. Ну-ну. Приходи и со мной поиграй. Я тебе в рот градусник дам. Большой, толстый. Измерим температурку. Ну что, пососёшь дяде Паше?

– Сам себе соси, – буркнул Лёшка.

Павел рассмеялся и вытащил из бумажника сто долларов:

– Держи... Цыплёнок. В следующий раз расценки-то пересмотри.

– Не будет тебе следующего раза.

– Да? А может, дядю Колю спросим?

– Я, – Лёшка замялся. – Я не приду больше.

– А если Я попрошу? Придёшь? – Николай смотрел напряжённо, словно гипнотизировал.

Тёмный недобрый взгляд, словно открытый огонь, ощутимо жёг кожу. Лёшка опустил голову, не в силах сопротивляться этому взгляду и голосу, судорожно сглотнул сухим горлом и послушно согласился:

– Д-да, дядя Коля.

– Вот и хорошо, – хмыкнул Николай. – А за бабло не волнуйся. Дам тебе, сколько не хватает. Друзья ведь должны помогать. Так, Цыплёнок?

– Д-да.

– Я тебе сейчас помогу, ты меня потом выручишь, – Николай заговорщицки подмигнул. – Ты сюда на чём приехал?

– До поворота на автобусе, а сюда пешком.

– Давай такси вызову.

– Не надо. Тут через лес близко.

– Я с тебя за такси не возьму. Это чисто по-дружески. Не дело по лесу бегать, да ещё и с гринами. Нарвёшься на какого-нибудь беспредельщика или маньяка. Или ограбят, или изнасилуют.

Дядя Коля усмехнулся, а его напарник откровенно заржал, почёсывая яйца.

Лёшка закусил губу.

– Ты чего? Обиделся? – Николай опять усмехнулся. – Я ж о тебе забочусь.

– Не надо, – процедил сквозь зубы Лёшка.

– Сам отвезу, – Николай решительно поднялся и подтолкнул Лёшку в спину. – Пошли-пошли. Хватит ломаться.

Лёшка, поняв, что противиться нет смысла, послушно шагнул к выходу.

 

*

Примерно через неделю, когда Лёшка уже почти поверил, что дядя Коля передумал и решил оставить его в покое, раздался звонок.

– Здравствуй, Цыплёнок. У меня тут намечается важный разговор с одним фраером. Поможешь его уговорить?


	38. Chapter 38

38

 

***

Музыка*, перемешиваясь с тонким ароматом хорошего кофе и свежей выпечки, заполняла небольшое помещение кафе. Чуть сбоку от барной стойки на высоком табурете примостился гитарист. Одной ногой упираясь в пол, вторую поставив на хромированную подставку, он самозабвенно перебирал струны, склонив голову и скрыв лицо за русой волной волос. Словно занавесом отгораживаясь от монотонного гула голосов, тихого звяканья ложек о фарфор и шуршания салфеток. Но шум кафе шероховатой вуалью ложился на гитарный перебор, кружевными нитями вплетаясь в звучание струн. Длинные пальцы гитариста метались в замысловатых аккордах, словно пытаясь стряхнуть посторонние звуки. Но они цеплялись, оплетая гриф и пальцы, затягиваясь мелкими узелками на натянутых стальных нитях.

 

Энджи слушал, глядя прямо перед собой отсутствующим, словно обращённым в пустоту взглядом, и улыбался мечтательно и чуть меланхолично.  

 

Гитарист, не желая уступать в борьбе, ещё сильнее тронул струны, рискуя порвать.

Энджи растерянно моргнул и, всё так же ни на кого не глядя, взял со стола чашку тонкого фарфора, над которой, закручиваясь в спирали, поднимался пар. Поднёс к губам. Задумчиво отхлебнул. И резко отпрянул, обжёгшись. Смешно скосив глаза к носу, потрогал зубами кончик покрасневшего языка. Удивлённо посмотрел в чашку. Подул – светлый островок пузырчато-воздушной кофейной пены отплыл к другому краю, а по коричневой поверхности пошла мелкая рябь – и опять отхлебнул: осторожно и с некоторой опаской. Блаженно вздохнул и расслаблено откинулся на спинку дивана, полукругом охватывающего стол. Закинул ногу на ногу. Покачал. Резко замер, выворачивая ступню. Нахмурился, разглядывая мягкую замшевую поверхность мокасина с тёмной, словно траурной полосой грязи вдоль ранта и мелкими влажными кляксами капель от моросящего на улице дождя. Мысленно удивился: зачем он вообще надел летнюю обувь? Конечно, когда он выходил из дома, дождя ещё не было, но небо уже с утра хмурилось. А к обеду его окончательно затянули тяжёлые серые тучи, свинцовой плитой придавливая землю, и посыпался мелкий, похожий на водяную пыль, холодный осенний дождь.

Хотя, учитывая состояние, в котором Энджи находился последнее время, удивительно, что он не ушёл в домашних тапках.

С момента возвращения из десятидневного путешествия с Ваалем, он жил словно во сне, в котором исполняются все даже самые смелые мечты. Их роман вспыхнул с новой силой, угрожая смести, сжечь новым витком чувств. Валентин, отбросив притворство и игру в любовь с Анжелой, с какой-то отчаянной решимостью бросился в отношения с Энджи. А сегодня ночью не просто долго и жадно ласкал его во всех местах, которые раньше старательно не замечал, но даже, когда выжатый до предела любовник почти засыпал, рискнул отсосать.*

Забыв об испорченной обуви, Энджи отхлебнул остывший кофе и мечтательно улыбнулся, рассеяно скользя взглядом: по чашке, столу, сгорбившемуся напротив Лёшке, кадке с каким-то разлапистым экзотическим растением у него за спиной, перебирающему струны гитаристу. Опять вернулся к Лёшке. Посмотрел уже внимательно.

Во взгляд вернулось осознание реальности и появилось беспокойство.

 

– У тебя всё в порядке? 

– Нормально, – Лёшка удивлённо покосился и опять принялся терзать вилкой венский штрудель.

– Какой-то ты вялый последнее время. Синяки под глазами. Не высыпаешься?

 

Лёшка уже собрался соврать про обилие работы на мойке и вечерние курсы, но его прервал звонок телефона. Лёшка взглянул на экран и недовольно поморщился. Помедлил, размышляя, но через секунду все же ответил.

– Да.

– Цыплёнок, ты где?

– В кафе «На проспекте», – ответил неохотно.

– Отлично, – голос Николая как обычно лучился бодростью и позитивом. – У меня к тебе просьба. Надо с одним человеком пообщаться. Подожди секунду.

В трубке тихо щёлкнуло – Николай переключился на вторую линию – в ухо ударила разухабистая мелодия и хриплый голос затянул:

 

Ну что ты, Шарик, лаешь на меня?

Что не узнал? Я понимаю…

 

Лёшка недовольно поджал губы в тонкую линию и раздражённо забарабанил пальцами по столу. Но звонок не сбросил.

Но когда певец в который раз повторил:

Эх, Шарик, я как и ты был на цепи.

Шарик, рубал хозяйские харчи.

Шарик, и по ночам я видел сны

Все как и ты, все как и ты…* – совсем было решился отключиться, но тут мелодия резко оборвалась.

– Сейчас за тобой заедут. Водила клиента как раз рядом. И учти – клиент человек авторитетный. Зовут Фиртман Александр Иосифович. У Арнольдыча с ним давние тёрки. Но сейчас вроде скорешились. Дело хотят замутить. Так что обслужи по высшему разряду. Бабки с него не бери. И оглядись там внимательно. Потом расскажешь. Я на некоторое время уеду из города. Вернусь в пятницу к вечеру. Будь на связи. На выходные у Арнольдыча сходка. Серьёзные люди будут решать серьёзные вопросы. Потом, естественно, захотят расслабиться. А гостей надо развлекать. С «Розовой орхидеей» я уже договорился – пришлют и девочек, и мальчиков. Но про тебя кое-кто особо спрашивал. Ты становишься популярным, Цыплёнок.

 

Раздался добродушный смешок. И Лёшка задохнулся от злости.  Резко отвернувшись в пол-оборота от внимательно наблюдающего за ним Энджи, раздражённо зашептал в трубку свистящим шёпотом, прикрывая динамик ладонью-лодочкой.

– Ничего что у меня свои дела есть? Может заранее надо предупреждать?

– Цыплёнок.   

 

Голос – чуть строгий, но одновременно по-отечески мягкий, словно у родителя, неприятно удивлённого грубой выходкой своего воспитанного и послушного сына – всегда действовал на Лёшку гипнотически, и он терял силы к сопротивлению. Этот раз не стал исключением.

 

На город за большим – почти во всю стену – окном уже наползли серые промозглые сумерки. Но фонари – придающие даже слякотному вечеру поздней осени некоторую романтическую грусть и своеобразную прелесть – ещё не зажглись. Поэтому мягкий ненавязчивый свет внутри кафе, едва отражающийся в стекле, усыпанном с другой стороны мелкими каплями, особенно сильно контрастировал с неприветливым видом улицы. Асфальт потемнел от дождя. Машины, заляпанные грязью по самые крыши, зловеще шурша шинами, разбрызгивали чёрные кляксы луж. Деревья тоскливо качали голыми ветвями. Прохожие – размытым однолицым потоком – спешили домой, пряча носы в поднятые воротники и втягивая головы в плечи, чтобы укрыться от пробирающего до костей ветра.

Хотелось вечно сидеть в тепле уютного кафе. Слушать гитарный перебор, тихий смех и неразборчивый гул разговоров. Неторопливо есть штрудель и смотреть, как Энджи, задумавшись о чем-то своём, смешно морщит нос. И никогда, никогда не уходить отсюда.

 

– Хорошо. Сейчас выйду.

– Вот и молодец. Водила должен уже подъехать. Смотри чёрный «мерин».

 

Лёшка поискал глазами вдоль обочины и в небольшом кармане стоянки, забитом машинами, за капотами которых, почти впритык, двигались автомобили. Но разглядеть с такого расстояния в этом одинаково грязном потоке чёрный Мерседес было затруднительно. А хмурые осенние сумерки делали это почти невозможным.

 

Словно угадывая Лёшкины сомнения, один из автомобилей мигнул заляпанными фарами, выделяясь в общей массе. Даже не потрудившись свернуть к обочине, тормознул возле кармана стоянки, заблокировав тех, кто там находился, и перекрыв движение по одной полосе проспекта. И застыл равнодушной глыбой, не обращая внимания на сигналы клаксонов ехавших за ним.

 

Лёшка отвернулся от окна и поднялся с места, оставив на блюдечке растерзанный штрудель.

– Мне пора.

Энджи, нахмурив аккуратно подщипанные брови, задумчиво перевёл взгляд с Лёшки на Мерседес и обратно.

– Не лезь в эту яму. Измажешься.

– Ты о чём?

Получилось нарочито и неискренне. Лёшка и сам понял, насколько фальшиво это прозвучало, но упрямо повторил, не надеясь, что Энджи поверит:

– Что ты там себе напридумывал? Меня просто попросили помыть машину.

Тот и не поверил.

– Не мне тебя учить. Но пойми. В этот бизнес легко попасть и трудно выбраться. Я знаю, о чём говорю.

– А я знаю, что делаю, – получилось немного резко. Лёшка смутился и смягчил тон. – Всё нормально. У меня всё под контролем.

_____________

* Yiruma River Flows In You (гитара) http://pleer.wm-scripts.ru/search?q=yiruma+-+river+flows+in+you

 * Бутырка «Эх, Шарик!» http://pleer.wm-scripts.ru/search?q=бутырка+-+эх+шарик+я+как

 * Может быть, автор когда-нибудь соберется и напишет коротенькую историю о том, почему Валька-Бокс поменял свое отношение к Энджи.

 

 

***

– Е2.   

– Ранил.

– Е3.

– Убил.

– В7.

– Мимо! Мой ход. Так… сейчас я тебя разделаю под орех…

Китаец потёр руки и уткнулся в блокнот, изучая диспозицию.

– Весь в предвкушении, – Вик усмехнулся и качнулся на стуле.

 

Стул жалобно скрипнул деревянными «суставами» и завис на двух ножках, упираясь спинкой в стоящий позади стол. Продолжая усмехаться и в упор рассматривать стриженую макушку сидящего на кровати Китайца, Вик вытянул ногу и провёл босой ступней по внутренней стороне бедра. Китаец быстро вскинул потемневший взгляд и тут же опустил, сосредоточено разглядывая схему «морского боя».

 

Они полторы недели провели в горах и вернулись только на рассвете. За всё это время им не удавалось побыть наедине. Да и обстановка похода к этому не располагала. Но отдохнув и отоспавшись за день, организм Китайца настойчиво напомнил о других потребностях. И ступня Вика, в опасной близости от начинающего твердеть члена, не очень способствовала успокоению. Но казарма, когда в комнату в любой момент мог вернуться кто-нибудь из троих бойцов, проживающих с ним в одной комнате или зайти любой из сослуживцев, была совсем уж неподходящим местом для удовлетворения желания. Так же как и закуток Вика за тонкой перегородкой, в которую Китаец упирался спиной.

 

Нестерпимо захотелось оказаться в тихой однушке, которую они снимали. Прижаться. Повалить командира на широкую двуспальную кровать. Провести от коленей вверх. Надавливая. Ощущая под ладонями твёрдые бугры мышц. Накрыть наливающуюся в паху выпуклость. Проследовать пальцами вдоль твердеющего под тканью члена. Неторопливо расстегнуть ширинку. Пуговица за пуговицей. Медленно проталкивая пластмассовые кругляши через тугие петли. Окинуть жадным взглядом расставленные ноги. Широкие плечи. Напряжённый корпус, когда Вик, оперевшись предплечьями о матрас, приподнимется, внимательно наблюдая потемневшими от желания глазами за его руками. Посмотреть в лицо и увидеть, как сходит насмешливая улыбка. Губы приоткрываются от участившегося дыхания. Загорелые скулы темнеют от румянца возбуждения, и расширяются зрачки.

 

Китаец громко сглотнул и заёрзал, усаживаясь поудобнее.

 

– Пока ты спал, я к Звонарёву ходил. Доложил об успешном завершении операции и обрисовал разные мелочи, которые в рапорт не включил.

 

Вик, то ли сжалившись, то ли устав дразнить Китайца, убрал ступню с бедра. Но не далеко – оставшись сидеть, упираясь в кровать между его широко расставленных ног. Китаец отложил блокнот.

– И…

– Сказал, что от нашего отделения другого не ожидал... Ещё сказал, что направление в Академию согласовано.

– Понятно… Значит, всё-таки уезжаешь?

– Летом. А ты?

– Что я?

– До пенсии будешь по горам со снайперкой бегать?

– Почему бы и нет?

– А потом?

– В киллеры пойду, – Китаец равнодушно пожал плечами.

– Хорошая перспектива.

– Что предлагаешь?

– Давай вместе поступать. Думаю, Звонарёв не откажет в направлении, если попросить.

Китаец быстро взглянул и тут же пригасил блеск глаз, опустив веки.

– Да какой из меня командир. Не моё это.

– А что твоё?

 

По коридору прошли бойцы, грохоча по деревянным половицам толстыми подошвами и громко переговариваясь. Раскатистый хохот сотряс стены и откатился к выходу. Запрыгал по ступеням вслед весёлой компании, перемешиваясь с топотом шагов.

Китаец помолчал, прислушиваясь, как звуки стихают на первом этаже, чтобы через минуту опять вынырнуть уже на улице перед казармой.

 

– Ты меня зовёшь, потому что действительно этого хочешь или так, ради приличия?

– Ради приличия я должен на тебе жениться.

 

Вик усмехнулся, а Китаец неожиданно для себя смутился. Вик перестал насмешливо улыбаться и стал серьёзным:

– Конечно, потому что хочу. Или тебя не устраивает сложившаяся ситуация?

 

Китаец помедлил. Пожал плечами.

– Устраивает.

– Вот и я о том. К женщинам, я так понимаю, тебя все ещё не тянет. Так зачем кого-то искать? Нам вполне удобно вдвоём.

– Действительно, удобно, – Китаец усмехнулся одной стороной рта. Лицо болезненно перекосило, словно при параличе, и оно приобрело насмешливо-брезгливое выражение.

– Разве нет? – Вик нахмурился, опустил ноги на пол и подался вперёд, внимательно глядя в глаза. – Что тебе не нравится? – не дождавшись ответа, продолжил: – Ты говорил, что хочешь уехать. Так какая разница куда? Или что-то изменилось? Тебя что-то здесь держит?

– Не держит, – Китаец покачал головой и нерешительно, словно опасаясь, что Вик сейчас рассмеётся и скажет, что предложение ехать вместе просто шутка, задумчиво проговорил. – Пока будешь учиться, могу где-нибудь рядом в ОМОН устроиться. Или ещё куда.

– Ну вот видишь, – Вик повеселел. Ободряюще хлопнул по плечу и помассировал задеревеневшую мышцу. – Здорово же получается.

– Угу. Здорово… Вик…

– Что?

Китаец поднял руку. То ли хлопнуть в ответ. То ли погладить по колючей щеке. Нерешительно замер, глядя в глаза. И, так и не коснувшись, отодвинулся.

– Да так. Ничего.

 

Открылась дверь. На пороге появился сержант Волгин. Не обращая внимания на Вика и напряжённого Китайца, прошёл к своей кровати, на ходу растирая полотенцем капельки воды по обнажённому торсу. Неторопливо вытер короткие волосы.  Бросил мокрое полотенце на спинку. Натянул футболку.

– В душе горячую воду опять отключили. Пришлось домываться холодной. Бодрит. Новикова не видели?

– В магазин побежал. Пожрать купить. Обещал пива принести.

– О! Это тема! А вы чем тут занимаетесь?

– В морской бой играем.

– И кто выиграл?

Вик встретился с Китайцем взглядом и усмехнулся:

– Ничья.

 

 

***

К концу недели мелкий моросящий дождь, непрерывно сыпавший четыре дня, прекратился. Из-за свинцовых туч пробились, прокалывая серое полотно низкого хмурого неба, редкие иглы уже по-осеннему холодных солнечных лучей.

Лёшка брёл по улице, не глядя по сторонам, опустив голову, надвинув на глаза капюшон. Под кроссовками мелькала серая полоса асфальта.  Прохожие, видные лишь до половины, спешили по своим делам.

 

Дядя Коля вернулся в город и ждал в кафе, чтобы получить отчёт о встрече с Фиртманом и дать инструкции по поводу сходки, устраиваемой Бароном в воскресенье. Лёшка не торопился. Дядя Коля, конечно, не любил, когда опаздывают, но Лёшка, желая избежать расспросов Энджи, вышел намного раньше назначенного времени. Этой ночью – в отличие от предыдущих – тот ночевал дома и, отоспавшись после ночного выступления в клубе в ипостаси Анжелы, встал только после полудня. Но умывшись и позавтракав, намерился плотно насесть на Лёшку с выяснениями сложившейся у него на данный момент жизненной ситуации. Лёшка понял это по решительному блеску глаз и наводящим вопросам. Энджи хоть никогда не лез с поучениями, но в этот раз, заподозрив в занятии проституцией, слишком близко принял это к сердцу.

Поэтому – пока Энджи мыл посуду – Лёшка быстро оделся и незаметно сбежал из дома. Уж лучше в одиночестве бродить по сырым улицам, чем сидеть в тёплой кухне и врать, старательно обходя щекотливые вопросы в неприятном для обоих разговоре.

 

До назначенной встречи оставалось больше часа, и Лёшка, продрогнув на холодном ветру, решил зайти в ближайший магазин посмотреть диски с играми и музыкой.

 

Он прошёл по Краснознамённой и на перекрёстке свернул на Университетский проспект.

Поток прохожих стал гуще. Они толкали, задевали плечам и сумками неторопливо бредущего подростка. Но Лёшка не обращал на них внимания.

Он бы не заметил и этого парня – хотя тот, обгоняя, довольно сильно пихнул в спину – но фигура и походка показались Лёшке смутно знакомы. Задумавшись, где он мог видеть этого вертлявого невысокого парня, Лёшка пошёл следом. Во-первых, ему было всё равно, куда идти. Во-вторых, тот свернул к магазину с видео играми и CD, в который Лёшка и так собирался заглянуть.

 

Как только парень скрылся в магазине, Лёшка выждал пару минут и подошёл к дверям. Створки дрогнули и с тихим шипением разъехались в стороны, приглашая войти. Кассирша в бирюзовой униформе глянула равнодушно и отвернулась к облокотившемуся на стойку охраннику.

 

Народу в салоне было немного. Сразу за стойкой женщина с девочкой лет пяти выбирали мультфильмы. Две школьницы о чем-то шептались возле полки с видеокассетами. Они тихо захихикали, и Лёшка покосился, не поворачивая головы. Прошёл дальше – стараясь ступать неслышно – мимо пожилого дядьки профессорской наружности: с седой бородкой клинышком, в сером, чуть мятом костюме. Сдвинув очки на самый кончик носа, тот с серьёзным и строгим видом – словно читал докторскую диссертацию – внимательно изучал надписи на картонном конверте винилового диска.

 

Вертлявый парень обнаружился в самой дальней секции, небольшим аппендиксом загибающейся от основного салона.

Укрывшись за соседним стендом, Лёшка сделал вид, что очень увлёкся дисками с песнями Круга и «Лесоповала», а сам в это время исподтишка разглядывал спину в лёгкой – не по погоде – джинсовой куртке.

 

Парень топтался на месте, переступая с ноги на ногу, но кроме округлого затылка, ничего не удавалось разглядеть. Лёшка уже хотел рискнуть и перебраться чуть ближе, когда парень, наконец, повернулся в профиль.

 

Увидев нос «картошкой», Лёшка сразу узнал «студента», так подставившего его с Jaguar-ом. Узнал, несмотря на то, что некогда яркая россыпь веснушек побледнела с уходом лета, а лицо больше не лучилось добродушием. Сейчас на нем проступала нагловатая решимость, перемешанная с подобострастием и толикой страха, которые он пытался скрыть нарочито развязным поведением. В этот раз «студент» вёл себя как-то суетливо и беспокойно: двигался как на шарнирах, теребил нервными пальцами подол куртки, дёргал себя за мочку, почёсывал кончик носа, одновременно демонстративно пережёвывая жвачку, нарочито широко открывая рот и перекатывая её языком за щекой.

 

Вначале Лёшка подумал, что «студент» заметил преследование и вся эта вызывающая развязность предназначается ему. Он совсем уже собрался выйти и потребовать объяснений. А если получится, то и возмещения ущерба. Но тут заметил край чёрного пальто и начищенный ботинок стоящего за углом секции мужчины и понял, что нервозность «студента» связана именно с ним.

 

Лёшка немедленно почувствовал непреодолимую потребность узнать – с кем и о чем разговаривает «студент». Присев на корточки, чтобы его не было видно за стеллажом, и сделав вид, что рассматривает диски на нижней полке, потихоньку двинулся в сторону дальней секции, пока не оказался в пределах слышимости.

 

Мужчина все ещё был скрыт от взгляда, но голос со знакомыми строгими нотками, Лёшка ни с чем не мог перепутать.

 

– Сделай всё нормально, а не как прошлый раз.

 

Лёшка затаился за стеллажом, напряжённо прислушиваясь к разговору.

 

«Студент» демонстративно щёлкнул пузырь жвачки и лениво поинтересовался:

– А чо прошлый раз? Чо за наезд, Колян? Ты сказал поца на бабки кинуть – я кинул.

– Другого ничего не мог придумать, как Ягуар херачить? – Николай недовольно хмыкнул и добавил ехидно. – Бабки-то мне пришлось отстёгивать.

– Меня не ёбет. Ты мне инструкции не давал. Надо было на берегу договариваться. Теперь нехер предъявы кидать. Я свою работу выполнил.

– Выполнил он. Баклан. Ладно. Проехали. Теперь не облажайся. В этот раз отмаз не проканает. За геморрой грохнут и все дела.

– Не облажаюсь. Гони аванс и разбегаемся.

– Какой аванс?

– Колян, ты как вчера родился. У авторитета шестеришь и не знаешь, как по понятиям жить?

– Ты-то тут при чем, Алик? Твоё место под шконкой. Не тебе в авторитеты лезть. Слушай сюда, падла. Кончай базар и не рыпайся. Сделаешь как надо, получишь оплату.

– Колян, не надо со мной так. Я ведь могу подумать, что ты меня кинуть решил. А за мной братва стоит серьёзная. Ты, конечно, фартовый, но и тебя могут на четыре кости поставить.

– Что?! Ты на кого пасть открыл, сявка? На понт решил меня взять? МЕНЯ?

 

Николай схватил «студента» за грудки. Тот громко сглотнул, подавившись жвачкой, и попытался отступить на шаг.

Сбавляя тон разговора, затараторил:

– Ну ты чего, Колян? Ты всё не так понял. Я ж ничего такого. Сделаю, как надо. Ты ж меня знаешь. Я тебя никогда не подводил, – и, видя, что собеседник отпустил борта куртки, заканючил, добавляя в голос просительные нотки. – Колян, будь человеком. Ну хоть немного дай вперёд. Я ж отработаю. Мне вмазаться надо. Ломает меня.

– Ладно. Держи, – Николай достал из кармана крошечный пакетик с белым порошком и протянул «студенту».

Тот быстро зажал его в кулаке и воровато оглянулся.

 

Лёшка отпрянул, прячась за стеллажом.

 

Убедившись, что их никто не видел, Алик повеселел и блеснул улыбкой:

– Бывай, Колян. Не сомневайся. Всё сделаю в лучшем виде.

– Вали-вали, фуфлыжник, – пробормотал дядя Коля.

 

Лёшка попятился, чтобы незаметно обойти стеллаж с другой стороны и спрятаться в соседней секции. Удачно проведя маневр, он оказался в ещё одном «аппендиксе» магазина только теперь с классической музыкой, расположенной, по непонятному замыслу, рядом с секцией шансона. Решив, что тут-то его точно никто не увидит, Лёшка распрямился и взял с полки первый попавшийся диск, собираясь выждать некоторое время, пока дядя Коля и «студент» Алик уйдут из музыкального салона.

 

Он уже минут пять смотрел невидящим взглядом на обложку диска и в сотый раз перечитывал, беззвучно шевеля губами, одну и ту же надпись: «Реквием»,* – пытаясь переварить полученную информацию, когда из-за стеллажа вышел Николай. Они молча замерли, уставившись друг на друга.

Пластиковая коробка выскользнула из пальцев. Оглушительный грохот разлетелся по лабиринту стеллажей, нарушая тишину салона.

Первым очнулся Николай. Взглянул остро, словно булавкой пригвоздил.

– Ты что тут делаешь?

– Диски смотрю.

– Когда пришёл? – мужчина наклонился, поднял коробку и незаметно оглянулся по сторонам. Но Алик давно скрылся на выходе.

– Только что, – соврал Лёшка и незаметно вытер о джинсы вспотевшие ладони.

– Не знал, что ты Моцартом увлекаешься.

Николай повертел пластиковую коробку в руках, не отрывая от Лёшки пристального взгляда. Но вроде поверил. Небрежно бросил коробку на полку и довольно болезненно ухватил за шею.

– Поехали, Цыплёнок. По дороге поговорим.

– Хватит называть меня этим дурацким погонялом, – Лёшка дёрнулся, вырываясь из захвата цепких пальцев.

– Ну-ну, – Николай усмехнулся. – Я не со зла. Ностальгия, знаешь ли.

______________

* Моцарт - РЕКВИЕМ. Lacrimosa http://pleer.wm-scripts.ru/search?q=в+а+моцарт+-+часть+8+lacrimosa

 


	39. Chapter 39

39

 

***

Лес, с двух сторон вплотную подступая к дороге, тянулся бесконечной сплошной полосой. Казалось, что автомобиль мчится по узкому туннелю.

Высокие ели стояли глухой, мрачной стеной. Широкие, разлапистые ветви словно каскады темно-зелёной воды стекали со стволов, не оставляя просвета между деревьями, погружая лес в загадочный сумрак. Который чем дальше от дороги, тем больше сгущался, превращаясь в глубине в чернильную темноту.

Ощущение езды по туннелю добавлял мокрый асфальт и низкое небо, затянутое отяжелевшими от скопившейся влаги тучами, готовыми вот-вот пролиться на землю холодным дождём.

Тучи устало плыли над лесом и дорогой, похожие на бестолковую отару жирных овец. Сталкивались. Наползали одна на другую. Нехотя расходились, с трудом отлепляясь от соседа. Между ними возникали небольшие просветы серого неба. Отражаясь в лужах на обочинах, они вспыхивали в тёмной воде начищенными серебряными монетами, когда автомобиль стремительно проносился мимо.

 

В наглухо закрытом «Майбахе» висела тишина. Через плотно закрытые стекла не проникал ни шум леса, ни свист ветра, ни шорох шин по мокрому асфальту. Лишь еле слышное гудение кондиционера давало понять, что пассажиры не оглохли.

 

Лёшка, привалившись к задней дверце, недовольно хмурился, скрестив на груди руки, словно пытаясь отгородиться от находящихся в салоне.

Барон не замечал ничего вокруг, полностью погрузившись в работу. Сосредоточив внимание на лежащем на коленях ноутбуке, пробегал высвечивающийся на экране текст и быстро стучал по клавишам холеными пальцами.

Николай на переднем сиденье внимательно изучал проносящиеся за окном окрестности.

Павел за рулём смотрел на убегающее под колеса полотно дороги и время от времени бросал взгляд в зеркало на лобовом стекле на насупившегося Лёшку. Тот, словно чувствуя, поднимал голову. Поймав в зеркальном отражении рассеянный взгляд, Павел многозначительно подмигивал и толкался языком в щеку. Лёшка зло щурился и резко отворачивался к окну. Но потом опять невольно переводил взгляд в зеркало, и всё повторялось вновь.

 

Наконец, после очередного поворота, впереди бесконечного лесного туннеля показался просвет, и блеснула свинцовая гладь озера.

Проехав по подъездной дороге, Павел затормозил возле высокого крыльца загородного ресторана. Со ступенек торопливо спустился швейцар в светло-зелёной униформе с золотистыми галунами и фуражке с кокардой. Протянул руку, открыть заднюю дверь, но Николай оттеснил его в сторону небрежным, но твёрдым жестом. Подождал, когда из остановившегося позади «Мерседеса» выберутся остальные охранники в одинаковых чёрных костюмах, и только после этого распахнул дверцу. Двое из охранников встали по бокам крыльца, внимательно обшаривая взглядом округу. Третий заменил за рулём Павла, чтобы отогнать «Майбах» на стоянку.

Пока Барон – поддёрнув брюки, медленно и основательно поставив на гравий дорожки ногу в дорогом ботинке, потом так же важно другую – вальяжно и неторопливо выходил из салона, Лёшка быстро вылез из машины со своей стороны и жадно вдохнул запах сырости и хвои. Пронизывающий ветер, словно только того и ждал, налетел с озера и влажно дохнул в лицо, с силой ероша отросшие волосы.

Второй швейцар открыл стеклянную в ажурном переплетении рамы дверь ресторана и замер, чуть согнувшись в пояснице.

Ёжась от резких порывов, забирающихся холодными пальцами за борта пиджака, Лёшка за Бароном и следовавшими за ним по пятам Николаем и Павлом, прошёл в зал.

 

Может быть, из-за яркого света хрустальных люстр и высоких, от пола до потолка стрельчатых окон, расположенных почти вплотную друг к другу на двух смежных стенах и открывающих вид на лес и озеро – зал показался Лёшке огромным. Совсем не соответствующим внешним размерам двухэтажного здания ресторана.

Первым делом, на что Лёшка обратил внимание – небольшой оркестр на фоне свинцово-серой воды озера за окнами. Слева за прозрачной стеной качались деревья. Возле окон стояли парчовые банкетки, а в узких простенках – стулья с витыми спинками. Напротив, под огромной фреской с пасторальным сюжетом занимающей всю стену, находились круглые столы, уставленные различными закусками и замысловатыми башнями из фруктов. Всё остальное пространство залы было свободным.

Под тихую музыку Вивальди по лаковому паркету чинно ходили гости.

 

Мужчины – выкинув малиновые пиджаки модные в девяностых и надев дорогие элегантные костюмы – расхаживали важные как пингвины, полные осознания своего величия и значимости. Их общество разбавляли редкие вкрапления переливающихся бриллиантами дам с ботоксными неискренними улыбками. Среди всей этой толпы искусно лавировали, стараясь не задеть и не оскорбить прикосновением, официанты в бабочках, подпирающих кипельно-белые манишки, и с серебряными подносами уставленными бокалами, над которыми весело прыгали пузырьки шампанского. И как пузырьки шампанского, среди спесивой толпы гостей мелькали тут и там молодые люди и девушки.

На первый взгляд они ничем не отличались от основного общества. Кроме юного возраста. Хотя при внимательном рассмотрении становилось очевидно, что костюмы у молодых людей хоть и элегантны, но всего лишь подделка известных брендов. А украшения девушек фальшивы. Как и улыбки. Но не это выделяло их из основной массы. Ищущий, хищный взгляд голодных пираний, рыщущих среди косяка рыб и выискивающих жертву пожирнее, чтобы вцепиться в неё и утащить в укромный уголок, в надежде оттяпать хоть маленький кусочек. А если повезёт, то и присосаться к ней на длительный срок.

 

Барон, в окружении не отлипающих бодигардов, словно акула важно плыл по залу-аквариуму, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы пожать руки и перекинуться парой слов с такими же важными и самодовольными пузатыми «пингвинами».

Лёшка, воспользовавшись моментом, на первых же метрах отстал и затерялся в толпе, в надежде, что про него забудут и ему удастся весь вечер отсидеться где-нибудь в сторонке.

Он подобрался к оркестру – на который никто не обращал внимания – и затаился среди кадок с пальмами, расставленных в углу небольшим полукругом.

 

Музыканты играли нехотя и без вдохновения. Чувствуя, что никому их музыка не нужна и их присутствие лишь дань моде. На самом деле гостям плевать, что и как они играют. И даже если каждая нота будет звучать фальшиво – этого всё равно никто не заметит. Да и вряд ли хоть один отличит Вагнера от Вебера.

 

Постепенно разговоры становились громче. Поведение развязнее. От выпитого дамы раскраснелись, мужчины ослабили тугие узлы галстуков. Музыканты «допилили» Шуберта и взялись за Брамса. А потом и вовсе перешли на что-то разбитное и залихватское. В мелодии стали проскакивать мотивы Александра Новикова и Бутырки. Лёшка видел, как пары удалялись в сторону лестницы на второй этаж, чтобы через время появиться вновь в немного растрёпанном виде. Самому Лёшке пока удавалось не привлекать внимания, спрятавшись в тени разлапистой пальмы.

 

*

– Иди наверх.

Николай, неслышно подобравшись сзади, казалось дружески положил руку на шею. Незаметно, но болезненно сжал кончиками пальцев и, внимательно пошарив взглядом по сторонам, зашептал, склонившись к уху:

– Сейчас они подпишут документы и начнут отмечать. Твоя задача увести Фиртмана в отдельную комнату и остаться с ним наедине.

Лёшка удивлённо и настороженно вскинулся, но Николай успокоил его:

– Ничего такого. Просто Арнольдыч хочет поговорить по-дружески, без свидетелей, а у Фиртмана слишком старательный начальник охраны.

 

Второй этаж по стилю отличался от залы-аквариума и был выдержан в мрачных тонах английской гостиницы девятнадцатого века. По крайней мере, Лёшке казалось, что именно так и должна выглядеть английская гостиница девятнадцатого века. Тёмно-бордовые бархатные шторы на окне в конце коридора. Деревянные панели из морёного дуба. Тусклый свет бра, имитирующих газовые рожки. Между ними развешены картины с суровыми шотландскими пейзажами, величественными скалами и крестьянскими хижинами под сенью раскидистых крон. Тяжёлые дубовые двери отдельных кабинетов и спален.

 

Возле одной из них, словно деталь замысловатой рамы, в одинаковых позах застыли два охранника, похожие как братья близнецы. Но по тому, как бодигарды подозрительно косились друг на друга, можно было понять, что работают они на разных хозяев.

 

Когда Николай с Лёшкой подошли ближе, один из них чуть кивнул. Второй недовольно и подозрительно зыркнул, но проход не загородил.

 

Кабинет был выдержан в том же стиле, что и коридор: тяжёлая мебель на приземистых витых ножках, картины в мрачных тонах на стенах обтянутых тканевыми обоями в мелкий цветок.

 

Фиртман и Барон сидели по разным сторонам невысокого круглого стола. За их спинами застыли чёрные костюмы.

 

– Приятно иметь дело с честным человеком, – Барон довольно отвалился на спинку кресла и закинул ногу на ногу. Закусив конец толстой сигары, затянулся и отставил руку, опираясь на подлокотник.

Пепел нарастал на кончике сигары небольшим серым сугробом, пока не упал на дорогой ковёр.

– Взаимно, – Фиртман усмехнулся и подтолкнул к Барону пепельницу. Серебряная тарелочка проехала по инкрустированной столешнице и остановилась на самом краю.

 

Николай молча указал Лёшке в сторону – мол, не мешай пока.

Лёшка послушно отошёл к окну с видом на озеро и, уперевшись ладонями в край подоконника, прижался лбом к стеклу, не вслушиваясь в разговор за спиной. Гладкая поверхность приятно холодила разгорячённую кожу. Из приоткрытой форточки тянуло свежестью и влагой.

 

Летняя терраса на берегу – уже освобождённая на зиму от столов и стульев – блестела мокрыми от дождя досками настила. Скатанный в рулон, но ещё не снятый тент, словно крылом хлопал на ветру незакреплённым краем. Озеро волновалось. В свинцово-серой поверхности беспокойной ряби отражалось такое же тёмное неприветливое небо. Небольшие волны пенными бурунами накатывали на песчаный берег, оставляя в дугообразных изломах песка серо-коричневую грязную кайму и мелкий мусор.

 

– Я рад, что после стольких лет… э-э-э… – Барон замялся, подбирая слова, – недопонимания, мы, наконец, пришли к согласию. Надеюсь, наше сотрудничество будет долгим и плодотворным.

– Несомненно.

– Если нет возражений, хотелось бы отметить столь важное событие.

– Не возражаю, господин Барон.

– В соседнем кабинете накрыт стол. И есть удобная спальня, если вы – господин Фиртман – захотите отдохнуть и расслабиться.

 

Лёшка напрягся и отвернулся от окна, готовый идти, куда скажут и делать, что потребуют.

 

– Благодарю за заботу, – Фиртман даже не взглянул в его сторону. – У меня для вас тоже есть сюрприз, господин Барон.

 

Барон удивлённо приподнял брови и вежливо улыбнулся. Открылась дверь, и благодушное выражение медленно стекло с его лица. Николай напрягся, а Лёшка удивлённо открыл рот.

В комнату ворвалось человек шесть в масках и камуфляже без каких-либо опознавательных знаков. За их спинами на пороге маячил, испуганно улыбаясь и нервно перекатывая во рту жвачку, «студент» Алик.

 

Николай потянулся за борт пиджака за пистолетом. Но его, и второго бодигарда, быстро скрутили, заломив руки за спину и сцепив наручники.

 

– Не понял. Это какая-то шутка?

Барон попытался приподняться на дрожащих ногах, но ему нажали на плечи, и он безвольно плюхнулся обратно в кресло.

 

– Всё ты понял, ГОСПОДИН Барон. Твоя шестёрка раскололась о твоих планах: где и как он должен был меня убрать.

– Если бы я хотел тебя убрать, я бы нанял профессионала.

Фиртман поцыкал, качая головой:

– Нет. Киллер тут не подходит. Мусоров, конечно, ты можешь обмануть. Или отбашлять, чтобы дело раскрутили, как надо. А братву не проведёшь. Почерк профессионала не замажешь. Сразу бы просекли, кто за всем стоит. Это ты в девяностых спокойно машины взрывал и по беспределу конкурентов мочил. Твои быки этим славились. А теперь не прокатит. На тебя ещё с тех времён многие зуб имеют. Твой передел не всем понравился. И кто на самом деле брата моего убрал, многие знают. И только то, что брат успел на меня часть бизнеса переписать – помешало тебе всё захапать. Поэтому, если бы меня киллер замочил – мои компаньоны на тебя сразу стрелки перевели. Вот ты и решил под несчастный случай всё обставить: типа, у нас мир-дружба, претензий нет, даже совместный бизнес замутили, но вот незадача, забрёл какой-то нарик и прирезал Фиртмана, пока тот с мальчиком развлекался. Бывает. Только не прокатило у тебя. Будем теперь на моих условиях договариваться… В подвал всех.

 

Их выволокли из комнаты. Охранник, что стоял на входе, теперь бездыханной тушей валялся у входа. Лёшка шарахнулся, испугавшись трупа. Но тут охранника вздёрнули на ноги, и тот застонал, хватаясь за голову.

 

*

Полуподвал, куда их поместили, освещался тусклой лампой и неверным светом из забранного решёткой прямоугольного окна под потолком. Барона люди Фиртмана увели в другую комнату. На Лёшку, Николая и двоих охранников, заведя им руки за спину, нацепили наручники и усадили прямо на пол в углу комнаты. Павла Лёшка не увидел – ни в комнате, ни в коридоре. Алик тоже куда-то исчез.

 

– Эй, братан, браслеты ослабь, – Николай повёл плечами с почти вывернутыми назад суставами.

Но на него никто не обратил внимания.

Николай тяжело перевалился, поджимая ногу и опираясь боком о стену, и тихо зашипел сквозь зубы от боли, пробормотав:

– Сучёнок. Ведь знал, что нельзя с наркоманом связываться. Родную мать за дозу продаст.

 

Лёшка догадался, что дядя Коля говорит про Алика, но промолчал. Ему до сих пор не верилось в реальность происходящего. Казалось, что это какой-то сон. Ещё немного, и он проснётся.

Он огляделся, стараясь сильно не крутить головой и не привлекать внимания.

 

Серо-зелёные стены и потолок выкрашенные одинаковой масляной краской. По одной стороне, ближе к полу, толстые трубы. В них периодически шумело и булькало. Там же стоял старый кожаный диван. Ближе к середине комнаты квадратный стол в окружении деревянных стульев с потёртой гобеленовой обивкой.

 

Усадив пленников, двое боевиков вышли из комнаты. Оставшиеся составили в угол калаши. Сняли маски. Достали пиво из небольшого холодильника – настолько небольшого, что Лёшка сразу и не заметил его из-за подлокотника дивана – и сели за стол, играть в карты.

 

– Лиц не прячут, – Николай напряжённо рассматривал неспешно двигающихся боевиков.

Лёшка глянул испуганно. Понял – живыми не выпустят.

– Не боись, Цыплёнок. Павла нет. Если не убили – может, сбежать удалось. Подмогу вызовет.

Но уверенности в его голосе Лёшка не почувствовал.

– Вы его знаете? Фиртмана.

Николай кивнул:

– Та ещё сука. А ты держись. Всё будет хорошо, Лёша.

 

То, что дядя Коля назвал его по имени – впервые за всё время их знакомства – вдруг испугало Лёшку до колик. Сердце сжалось, и к горлу подкатила тошнота.

 

Открылась дверь, и в комнату зашёл ещё один в маске. Лязгнул засовом и недовольно заворчал:

– Чего дверь не замкнули? А если кто посторонний зайдёт? Перед всем миром решили еблом засветить?

Но от него отмахнулись, увлёкшись игрой в карты:

– Да кто, нахуй, придёт? Халдеи* сюда не суются. А фиртмановские шестёрки Барона обрабатывают. Не кипишуй, Седой.

 

Седой снял маску. Вытер вспотевший загривок и бритую под ноль макушку. Кинул маску на холодильник. Расстегнул форменную куртку. Достал пиво. Плюхнулся на диван – откинувшись на спинку и широко расставив ноги. Присосался к горлышку. В три глотка выпил половину и неспешно огляделся помутневшим взглядом. Скользнул по Лёшке. Внимательно и оценивающе оглядел Николая и охранников. Опять вернулся к Лёшке.

 

– Пацан откуда?

– Подстилка Барона. Отирался рядом. Не оставлять же свидетеля.

 

Не отрывая от напряжённо замершего подростка задумчивого взгляда, Седой опять присосался к бутылке. Задирая донышко вверх, шумно вытянул всё до капли. Отбросил бутылку – та с грохотом покатилась по бетонному полу, но не разбилась – вытер тыльной стороной ладони мокрые губы. Громко рыгнул и поднялся с дивана.

 

Подошёл к пленникам. Остановился напротив. Чуть склонив голову набок, задумчиво осмотрел Лёшку с головы до ног, почёсывая щетинистую щёку. И неторопливо начал расстёгивать ширинку.

 

Лёшка отпрянул, прижимаясь к дяде Коле. Невольно, по привычке ища у него защиты. Тот дёрнулся к бандиту, пытаясь вывернутым плечом прикрыть подростка:

– Отвали от пацана, козёл.

 

Седой глянул косо. И вдруг неожиданно пнул со всей силы сапогом в грудь. Неторопливо согнул ногу в колене и резко двинул вниз, опуская массивную подошву на голову.

– Завали ебало. Пристрелю как собаку.

Пока Николай пытался вздохнуть, одновременно сплёвывая кровавые сгустки, ухватил Лёшку за подбородок, нажал на челюсти и – когда тот от боли раскрыл рот – толкнулся членом. Не отпуская, давя жёсткими пальцами на щёки, задвигался, трахая рот.

 

Он вдалбливался прямо в глотку несколько невыносимо долгих минут. И когда Лёшке показалось, что ещё секунда, и он не выдержит – кончил, вжимаясь по самый корень. Отстранился от кашляющего и задыхающегося пацана. Стряхнул член, словно после малой нужды. И, больше не глядя на Лёшку, пошёл к дивану, застёгивая на ходу ширинку. 

 

Сидящие за столом, перестали играть и повернулись, молча наблюдая за происходящим. Как только Седой, прихватив со стола початую бутылку, уселся на диван – один из них бросил карты и молча поднялся.

Ухватил Лёшку за плечо, вздёргивая на ноги, и поволок под окно. Расцепил наручники, сняв с левого запястья, и тут же защёлкнул на трубе батареи.

Схватил за волосы на затылке, дёрнул, запрокидывая голову, одновременно – другой рукой – расстёгивая ширинку.

– Давай, сучка, соси.

Лёшка упрямо сжал губы, за что тут же получил по лицу.

– Сука, сказал «соси». А попытаешься укусить, останешься без зубов. Усёк?

 

Лёшка кивнул и покорно открыл рот.

 

Насильник толкнулся и блаженно выдохнул, тихо застонав от удовольствия.

Но его окликнули:

– Каин, подожди.

Тот недовольно оглянулся:

– Что?

– Давай разложим.

Каин кивнул. Вынул член и отцепил наручники от батареи. Второй насильник дёрнул Лёшку за ноги и стянул джинсы вместе с трусами. Каин, не оборачиваясь и не обращая внимания, что творится у него за спиной, надавил на плечи, укладывая жертву на пол. Сел сверху на грудь и дёрнул за волосы, приподнимая голову, и опять толкнулся в глотку.

Лёшка глубоко вдохнул через нос, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и приноровиться к толчкам, чтобы не сблевать или не задохнуться. Но в это время второй, раздвинув и приподняв ноги, толкнулся в анус. Лёшка дёрнулся, чуть не заорав от боли, одновременно все ещё пытаясь контролировать себя, чтобы не сжать на члене зубы.  В это время Каин достал особенно глубоко, и Лёшка все же задохнулся. Горло начало сокращаться в попытках вздохнуть и в спазматических рвотных позывах. Каин тут же хрипло застонал, кончая в рот и вжимаясь всё больше, выталкивая терпкую сперму. Резкий запах шибанул в нос, сбивая остатки дыхания. Лёшка закашлялся окончательно.

– Глотай, сука.

Ему зажали рот. А когда он не сумел проглотить, резким взмахом ударили по лицу. Голова дёрнулась и Лёшка шибанулся виском о ребро чугунной батареи, тут же погружаясь во тьму и уже не чувствуя ни резких, болезненных движений в анусе, ни струящуюся из разбитого виска кровь, ни вытекающую изо рта тягучую сперму перемешанную с желчью и слюной.

 

*

Звуки доносились откуда-то издалека. Множились затихающим эхом. Перекатывались, как камешки-голыши обкатанные в бурном горном потоке.

 

Сквозь возвращающееся сознание Лёшка услышал треск выстрелов, топот, мат и крики. Что-то оглушительно бухнуло. От громкого звука заложило уши. Сверху посыпались осколки стекла.

 

Потом все затихло на миг. И опять вокруг задвигались. Звук голосов то пропадал, то доносился отчётливо громко, словно ему кричали прямо в ухо.

Кто-то ходил по комнате. Под подошвами, словно снег в мороз, хрустели осколки. Серый дым, заполнивший комнату, качался клубами, поднимался к потолку и словно сказочный джинн из бутылки, вытягивался длинной струёй в зияющее дырами разбитых стёкол узкое окно под потолком.

 

– Блядь. Смотри, что с пацаном сделали, суки. Ну что за пидорасы. Ведь ребёнок совсем.

 

Лёшка почувствовал, как жёсткие мозолистые пальцы отодвигают с лица слипшиеся от крови и спермы волосы. Но сил пошевелиться не было.

 

– На. Прикрой. Сейчас труповозка приедет и всех заберёт.

 

На него бросили какое-то одеяло, закрывая просвечивающий сквозь веки красноватый свет.

 

Как только колючая, пахнущая чем-то резким ткань закрыла лицо, затыкая рот и нос, Лёшка дёрнулся, пытаясь вдохнуть, и судорожно заскрёб ногтями по бетону пола.

 

– Краснов!

– Чего? – отозвался хриплый голос с другого конца комнаты.

– Пацан, кажись, живой.

Край одеяла сдёрнули с лица, и Лёшка закашлялся, широко открывая рот и с сипом втягивая воздух.

– Передай по рации – один живой. И давай его быстро в машину, пусть Семёныч гонит в госпиталь.

 

Его завернули в вонючее одеяло и словно пёрышко подняли на руки. Лёшка с трудом приоткрыл глаза и обвёл комнату мутным взглядом.

 

У стены – рядом с двумя другими охранниками и мёртвым Каином – лежал дядя Коля. Лёшка смотрел на его застывшее лицо и остекленевшие глаза, уставившиеся на него мёртвым взглядом, и ничего не чувствовал: ни злорадства, ни ужаса, ни сожаления. Ничего, кроме опустошения.

Ему казалось, что он тоже мёртв, как и все, кто был с ним до этого в комнате. Его тело лежит вместе с ними в луже крови. И только душа, поднявшись к потолку, спокойно и равнодушно наблюдает за происходящим.

 

Его понесли на выход. Он безвольно висел в сильных руках, запрокинув голову. В абсолютной тишине перед глазами качалось перевёрнутое изображение разгромленной комнаты – заваленной осколками, разбитой мебелью и окровавленными трупами.

 

В дверях они столкнулись с ещё одним спецназовцем. Он посторонился, пропуская товарища. И когда тот развернул Лёшку головой вперёд, чтобы пройти, удивлённо вскрикнул:

– Блядь! Это же Чецкого братишка.

 

У Лёшки в голове словно щёлкнул какой-то тумблер.

Вернулись звуки. Запах гари, пороха и крови. Тело пронзила боль.

 

 – Голованов…

Потрескавшиеся губы, скованные корочкой подсыхающей крови, шевелились с трудом. Из пересохшего горла слова рвались наружу, но застрявший там – словно моток колючей проволоки – ком, не давал им выйти наружу. Лёшке казалось, что он не произнёс ни звука и Голованов не слышит его. Боясь, что тот уйдёт, Лёшка открыл рот шире, пытаясь закричать. Из лопнувшей болячки в уголке губ тоненьким ручейком потекла кровь.

 

Но Голованов услышал. Или увидел раскрытый рот. И тут же склонился ухом почти к самому лицу.

– Что?! Что?!

– Вите не говорите. Пожалуйста. Не надо. Он будет ругаться.

______________________________

* Халдей – жаргонное название официантов.


	40. Chapter 40

40

 

***

Густой туман грязно-белым молочным покрывалом стелился по прибитой ночными заморозками жухлой траве. Деревья вдоль аллеи, ещё не сбросив пожелтевшую листву, призрачными великанами проступали сквозь сумрачную хмарь. Тусклый свет фонарей растекался размытыми пятнами, силясь пробить серую дымку и осветить территорию части. Пахло горьковатой сыростью начинающей опадать осенней листвы, пропитанной влажным туманом.

Было слишком рано. Самое время, когда сон наиболее крепок и не хочется покидать тёплую постель. В этот предутренний час даже птицы ещё не проснулись. Или же не желали петь, нахохлившись на мокрых от утренней росы ветвях.

 

Китаец вышел из корпуса контрактников и поёжился. Обхватил себя за плечи, растирая, и окинул мрачным взглядом тёмное небо и едва видные в тумане прямоугольники казарм.

– Сука. Как же мерзко.

– Не знал, что ты такая неженка, – Вик, следовавший по пятам, добродушно рассмеялся. Опустил руку ему на загривок и, чуть подталкивая вперёд, провёл по шее – от кромки воротничка вверх – по стриженому затылку. И потрепал по макушке.

 

Китаец сжал челюсти, дрогнув желваками. Прикосновение шершавой ладони обожгло воспоминанием двух последних дней. Они провели их на квартире. И всё это время почти не вылезали из кровати. Он до сих пор чувствовал всей кожей жёсткие прикосновения сильных рук. Боль в переплетённых и судорожно, до побелевших костяшек сжатых пальцах. Горячее прерывистое дыхание, обжигающее тонкую кожу за ухом. То размеренные, то торопливые толчки. Дрожь в подгибающихся от сильного напряжения руках и ногах. Яркую вспышку оргазма. Тяжесть навалившегося на спину сильного тела.

Ему вдруг до колик под ложечкой захотелось вновь почувствовать тепло этого тела. Провести ладонями по рукам, спине, ощупать жёсткие рельефные мышцы, опустить руки на накачанные ягодицы... Но, несмотря на бесконечные часы, проведённые вместе в постели, они никогда не прикасались друг к другу по-особенному вне её. Взаимодействие в учебном бою или обычные пожатия и похлопывания – не считались. Хоть в них и было дружеское тепло, но не было ни капли интимности. Всё это Вик предназначал каждому бойцу своего отделения.

Казалось бы – после того, что они вытворяли во время секса, неужели он не имеет права просто обнять Вика? Но тот, потрахавшись, всегда вёл себя как-то отстранённо, словно между ними ничего не было. И Китаец всё никак не мог решиться, хоть на шаг отойти от голой физиологии и проявить чуть нежности и обычной мимолётной ласки, принятой между постоянными партнёрами.

Просто коснуться скулы… провести пальцами по колючей щеке…

 

«Какого черта? – Китаец поднял голову, прищурился на размытое жёлтое пятно фонаря в тумане и глубоко вдохнул, широко раздувая ноздри, втягивая влажный, чуть горьковатый воздух. – Почему я не могу признаться ему? Чего я боюсь? Получить удивлённый взгляд? Насмешку? Ну и что? Можно сделать вид, что пошутил. Но так не может продолжаться… Давно пора поговорить. А вдруг…»

 

Поддавшись порыву, он уже совсем было собрался – находясь под прикрытием подъездного козырька казармы – словно невзначай прижаться спиной к широкой груди, провести раскрытой ладонью по твёрдому бедру. Но позади уже слышался топот ног, спускающихся по лестнице бойцов.

 

И Китаец – вместо того, чтобы качнуться назад – шагнул вперёд и в сторону, пропуская Вика.

– К Звонарёву?

Тот отрицательно качнул головой:

– Он вчера убыл. Отпуск. Дед приболел. Поехал навестить.

– За него кто?

– Горовский.

– Не люблю, когда его ставят. Как он, так обязательно какая-нибудь жопа случается.

Китаец недовольно заворчал себе под нос.

Он был раздосадован своей нерешительностью и что им помешали. Его сейчас раздражала любая мелочь. И больше всего то, что амбициозный, но туповатый Горовский, изображая из себя крутого стратега, обязательно перемудрит с приказами. И поход затянется на несколько лишних часов, а то и дней. И значит, ему не светит в ближайшее время остаться с Виком наедине. А Новиков опять всю дорогу будет сверлить спину мрачным взглядом.

 

Вик услышал его ворчание и добродушно одёрнул:

– Не каркай. Я за заданием.

– Что в этот раз, как думаешь? Хасана-то ликвидировали.

Вик пожал плечами:

– В горах кроме Хасана полно дерьма.

 

Хлопнула дверь, и он обернулся на Новикова, Волгина и остальных бойцов:

– Сержант, бери личный состав, получайте оружие и ждите в машинах.

– Есть, – Волгин взял под козырёк.

 

*

Китаец как чувствовал, что сегодня всё пойдёт наперекосяк. В оружейке его задержали. Что-то не ладилось с его снаряжением. Почти все бойцы получили оружие, боеприпасы и паек и ушли к месту сбора. В помещении остались – если не считать нерасторопного ефрейтора – он, Новиков и Волгин.  

Новиков возился в углу – укладывая и вновь вынимая из рюкзака то аптечку, то рожок с патронами – словно специально тянул время. А Волгин уже стоял у дверей, выпроводив последнего бойца.  Китаец занервничал, мысленно подгоняя ефрейтора, оформлявшего бумаги на оптику и патроны. Ему совсем не хотелось оставаться наедине с Новиковым и идти потом вдвоём почти через всю часть. К счастью, Волгин, прежде чем выйти, обернулся и, пользуясь властью замкома, скомандовал:

– Новиков, хватит копаться. На выход. А ты, догоняй. А то до обеда тут проваландаемся.

Новиков глянул исподлобья на Китайца, потом на сержанта, и молча вышел.

 

Наконец получив снаряжение, Китаец вышел из оружейки и торопливым шагом, иногда переходящим в лёгкую рысь, направился в сторону КПП, мысленно оправдываясь перед рассерженным Виком и огрызаясь на ворчанье засидевшихся бойцов.

Приверженец строгой дисциплины – когда вопрос касался службы – командир терпеть не мог, когда сбивались с графика.  То, что Китаец задержался из-за медлительного ефрейтора – не имело значения. Вик не будет слушать оправданий. Да Китаец и не будет оправдываться. Просто молча пройдёт мимо застывшего, словно истукан, Вика. Зайдёт в салон УРАЛа, с расположившимися вдоль стен бойцами, и молча сядет на своё место. Вик зайдёт следом. Закроет тяжёлую дверь и отрывисто бросит водителю: «Трогай». И не скажет ни слова упрёка. Но неприятный осадок вины будет колоть Китайца всю дорогу.

 

Но вопреки ожиданию, что Вик стоит возле открытой двери УРАЛа в напряжённой позе – заложив руки назад, выпрямив спину – и смотрит прямо перед собой чуть прищурив глаза и сжав челюсти – что выдавало в нём крайнюю степень раздражения – того не было возле машины.

 

Китаец зашёл в салон и оглядел сидевших вдоль стен сослуживцев:

– Командир где?

Ближайший боец глянул хмуро. Пожал плечами:

– Сами ждём. Вон, начальство рвёт и мечет.

Китаец прошёл между мрачными бойцами и глянул в узкое окно с противоположной от входа стороны.

 

Горовский с красным лицом – причём одна щека, как показалась Китайцу, алела особенно сильно – орал на Волгина. Тот стоял навытяжку с совершенно обалдевшим видом. Казалось, он не слышит майора, пытаясь переварить какую-то информацию.

Прооравшись, Горовский развернулся на каблуках и размашистым шагом направился к началу колонны. Волгин оттянул воротник куртки, словно ему не хватало воздуха и он хотел ослабить горловину, чтобы вдохнуть полной грудью, и пошёл в противоположную сторону – к машинам с бойцами.

Запрыгнул в салон и стукнул ладонью по стеклу кабины.

– Поехали.

– Куда? Командира-то нет. Где Вик?

– Без него.

Отвечая на немой вопрос, хмуро бросил:

– Сбежал командир. Дезертировал.

 

Бойцы глянули – кто испуганно, кто недоверчиво. Но, видя, что сержант не шутит, притихли. Хотя у всех так и вертелись на языке бесчисленные вопросы. И только Петров – самый старый в их группе – тихо пробурчал себе под нос: «Кто-нибудь объяснит, что за хрень тут творится?».

 

*

Ехали долго. В хмуром гнетущем молчании. За всю дорогу – пока вышли из города, проехали и оставили за собой несколько сёл и свернули к горам – никто так и не проронил ни слова.

 

Колонна медленно ползла вверх, всё выше и выше забираясь в горы. Моторы, чуть взрыкивая на подъёмах, тарахтели мерно и основательно, словно пытаясь успокоить, усыпить своим ровным гулом.

Но никто не сомкнул глаз. Все были напряжены. Сидели, уставившись в пол и стены, старательно избегая взглядов. И только Новиков, привалившись каской к обшивке, вроде дремал, прикрыв глаза. Но Китаец – что сидел напротив, чуть ближе к выходу – всё время чувствовал на себе его пристальный взгляд из-под ресниц. Взгляд жёг щёку и висок. Его хотелось стряхнуть как липкую паутину. Но Китаец не поворачивал головы, упорно пялясь в узкое окно между салоном и кабиной водителя на тентованный КамАЗ впереди.

Его широкие колеса поднимали клубы пыли, оставляя на просёлочной дороге резные следы протекторов. За отдёрнутым в сторону пологом мелькало безусое лицо молоденького солдата. Грузовик тяжело подпрыгивал на кочках, и солдатик поправлял тыльной стороной ладони сползающую на лоб каску, продолжая оглядывать обочину и горы тревожным и одновременно любопытным взглядом.

 

К перевалу подъехали, когда солнце миновало зенит. И замерли, не двигаясь с места.

Яркий жёлтый шар медленно, но неотвратимо катился всё ближе к горизонту. Тени вытягивались, удлиняясь все больше и больше. Вначале робко коснувшись дороги, они уже почти пересекли её. А колонна всё стояла.

Хотя осень подходила к концу и по ночам уже было холодно, днём солнце припекало, нагревая бронированные бока и крышу машины. Окна не открывали – был приказ. В салоне вместо воздуха висела удушающая жара. Пот давно пропитал закатанные маски и стекал на виски и переносицы. Бойцы молча вытирали его ладонями, но каски не снимали. Волгин непроизвольно поглаживал рацию, прикреплённую к бронежилету на уровне плеча. Но она – прошуршав в самом начале: «Оставаться на местах» – молчала.

 

Хотя шея уже затекла от одного положения, Китаец, не желая встречаться взглядом с Новиковым, продолжал упорно разглядывать вершины гор, видные в узкое окно, да крапчатую ткань тента, которую он, казалось, и так до последнего пятнышка изучил за часы дороги.  И немного завидовал безусому солдатику в КамАЗе. Тот, открыв узкую щель в тенте, не только дышал горным воздухом – пусть сухим и перемешанным с пыльно – но и, к тому же, воровато оглянувшись за спину, высунулся чуть вперёд, и закурил. Из-за полога показалась тонкая струйка дыма. Боец рядом с Китайцем зашевелился и шумно вдохнул через нос, словно пытаясь уловить запах.

Но солдатик в КамАЗе недолго наслаждался. Почти мгновенно чья-то рука выхватила сигарету. Затушила о борт. И бычок полетел в пыль дороги. Тент задвинули, не оставив даже щёлки.

 

Наконец рация зашуршала, и хриплый голос приказал:

– Гвоздика, Гвоздика, приём. Срочно явиться к начальнику колонны.

Волгин подорвался и быстро выскочил из машины, прикрыв дверь, кинув на ходу:

– Всем оставаться на местах.

 

Стоило Волгину скрыться за передней машиной, бойцы зашевелились, словно только присутствие сержанта сдерживало их. Кто-то тихо кашлянул. Кто-то пробормотал:

– Покурить бы.

Петров зыркнул молча, а Новиков проворчал:

– Тут поссать не выпускают, а ты курить…

– Какого хрена держат столько времени?

– Может, заблудились? – рыжий рязанец проводил задумчивым взглядом пробежавшего к голове колонны командира второго отделения.

– Заблудились – не заблудились, а зря мы тут стоим. Как пасхальное яйцо на блюде. Бей не хочу. Всё на виду. На месте «чехов»* я бы уже давно нас срисовал, – заворчал Петров.

 

Словно в подтверждении его слов громко бухнуло в голове колонны. И почти одновременно в хвосте. И тут же – будто кто-то бросил горсть гороха – застучало по обшивке.

 

Бойцы деловито зашевелились. Без суеты и лишних движений, заняли свои места. Рязанец полез к верхнему люку, где был установлен пулемёт. Остальные выставили оружие в узкие боковые окна. Затрещали выстрелы.

 

Китаец глянул на КамАЗ. Тент ровными стежками прошили пули. Солдаты быстро выпрыгивали через борт. Некоторые тут же падали словно подкошенные, мешая кровь с пылью дороги и бензином, хлещущим из пробитого бака. Остальные прятались за колёсами и по обочине.

Грохот взрывов приближался от головы и хвоста колонны – всё ближе и ближе – методично накрывая каждую машину. Под КамАЗом вспыхнул бензин. Солдаты прыснули в разные стороны, сбивая с формы пламя. Кто успел добежать до противоположной обочины, спрятались в неглубокой канаве, распластавшись по жухлой траве. Остальные остались лежать на дороге.

 

– Твою ж! Пора выбираться. Сейчас по нам долбанёт. Сгорим тут нахрен.

 

По очереди, не суетясь, припадая на колено и поводя дулами по сторонам, отстреливаясь, прикрывая друг друга, выбрались из УРАЛа.

Спрятавшись за бронированную «морду» машины, Китаец мельком глянул на догорающий под колёсами труп. На миг ему показалось, что это тот самый молоденький солдатик, за которым он наблюдал всю дорогу. Но мысль мелькнула и тут же ушла. Китаец отвернулся, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам.

 

Как только отошли за машины – туда, где вжимаясь в землю, залегли те, кто успел и смог выбраться из простреливаемой насквозь колонны – показался Волгин. Пытаясь перекричать грохот разрывов и треск автоматных очередей, приказал:

– Уходим через зелёнку.* Второй взвод прикрывает отступление. Наша задача разведать дорогу.

Бойцы, припадая к земле и прячась за кустами, двинулись в сторону заросшего деревьями подножия горы. Китаец последний раз оглянулся на полыхающий факелом КамАЗ и скрылся вслед за остальными в лесу.

 

Бежали молча. Неторопливой рысью. Стараясь не топать сапогами по попадающим под подошвы камням. Внимательно оглядывая деревья и кусты, вглядываясь в траву в поисках засады и растяжек.

 

Мелькающий среди невысоких кустов камуфляж, заметили сразу, как только перевалили вершину.

Боевики шли по безлесому, пологому склону горы нескончаемой полосой. Похожие издалека на цепочку муравьёв, которая постепенно растягивалась в стороны все больше и больше и загибалась, стараясь охватить пространство вдоль дороги и замкнуть в цепь расстреливаемую колонну.

 

– Чёрт. Окружают, – Петрович, вместе с остальными припав к земле, тревожно глянул на Волгина. – Что делать-то будем, сержант?

Казалось, Волгин заколебался. Но это длилось доли секунды. Тут же его лицо стало строгим и серьёзным. И он уверенно заявил:

– Обратно надо отходить. Предупредим остальных и попробуем, пока есть проход, уйти в сторону Арзуна.

Но в глазах плескалось сомнение, и Петрович чутко уловил его.

– Думаешь, сумеем вывести?

– Вик бы точно вывел.

– Ну и где твой Вик? – зло огрызнулся Новиков.

 

Китаец отполз назад. Привалился спиной к большому валуну и достал винтовку. Молча проверил оптику, магазин. Передёрнул затвор и хмуро кивнул:

– Идите. Я отвлеку.

Волгин секунду помедлил и согласился:

– Дело говоришь.

– Я с тобой останусь.

Новиков двинулся к Китайцу. Но тот, впервые за этот день, так глянул на него, что Новиков остановился, словно на стену наткнулся и, не выдержав, молча отвёл взгляд.

А Волгин приказал:

– Абашев прикрывает. Остальные за мной.

 

Новиков недовольно поджал губы, но последовал за остальными.

 

Не обращая ни на кого внимания и не дожидаясь, когда бойцы скроются в лесу, Китаец расположился за валуном, примериваясь к первому выстрелу.

 

*

Всё же они сумели обойти его с правого фланга. Первая пуля попала в валун на уровне головы. Звякнула, высекая искры и выбивая каменную крошку. Китаец дёрнулся в сторону. И тут же вторая чиркнула по руке. Рассекла ткань камуфляжа, чуть оцарапав руку. Китаец перекатился и пополз быстро-быстро, укрываясь за гранитной глыбой, отмечая краем глаза, как в нескольких метрах взрыв поднимает к небу комья земли, вырывая с корнем траву и мелкие кустики чертополоха. Его отбросило назад, словно кто-то большой стремительно навалился и толкнул со всей силы. Уши заложило. В лёгкие словно закачали кубометры воздуха, и они раздулись, не давая дышать, грозя расколоть грудную клетку. В голове что-то разорвалось, и сознание погрузилось в абсолютную темноту.

 

Китаец застонал и перевернулся на живот. Качнул головой и закашлялся, отплёвываясь от земли и травинок, попавших в рот. От резкого движения тошнота тугим комом подступила к горлу. Перед глазами поплыло. Стараясь не делать резких движений, осторожно привалился спиной к валуну и огляделся.

 

Со стороны перевала и дороги, где оставалась колонна, поднимались столбы дыма и слышались выстрелы, которые звучали все глуше и глуше. Еле ворочая шеей, он повернул голову и увидел, что к нему идут боевики. Он был в отключке несколько секунд, но их-то и не хватало, чтобы успеть уйти, скрыться в такой близкой и в то же время такой далёкой полосе леса. К тому же, руки и ноги дрожали после контузии, в голове всё плыло, и его мутило от подступающей тошноты. Фигуры в полевых костюмах расплывались как в тумане. Но он уже мог разглядеть бородатые лица. Слышал резкий, отрывистый говор.

Китаец поискал винтовку.  Она валялась метрах в трёх. И он понял, что в таком состоянии просто не успеет добраться до неё. Да и смысла не было переть со снайперкой против большого отряда, когда его уже обнаружили, и он лежит тут у них на виду. Его быстро снимет первая же пуля, стоит ему только двинуться в сторону оружия.

Он с трудом перевернулся на бок. Вынул гранату. С усилием дёрнул чеку, зажимая дрожащими пальцами рычаг, и замер, приготовившись ждать, когда боевики подойдут ближе.

Если уж уходить, то стоит прихватить с собой побольше наёмников.

 

Внезапно откуда-то с боку из-за валуна показался бородатый чечен. Словно материализовался прямо из воздуха. Резко пнул по руке. И тут же в грудь. Граната выскользнула из ослабевших пальцев, отлетела в сторону и словно детский мячик запрыгала по склону. Через несколько секунд, достигнув кустов, хлопнула далеко внизу, срезая ветви и листья. Чечен громко рассмеялся и оглянулся на подошедших людей. Они окружили распластанное на земле тело, словно стая волков. Кружили вокруг, весело переговариваясь и скаля зубы, которые снежно блестели в черных бородах.

 

Китаец судорожно вдохнул и потянулся за второй гранатой. Но всё тот же боевик наступил на руку, со всей силы придавил каблуком и резко крутанулся в сторону.

Кости хрустнули с каким-то невыносимым, выворачивающим душу звуком. Хотелось заорать. Громко и протяжно. Срывая горло. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от невыносимой боли. Китаец стиснул зубы так, что казалось, они сейчас раскрошатся, рассыплются в пыль. Понимая, что долго не выдержит.

Но, к счастью, потерял сознание.

 

*

Сквозь туман в голове настойчиво пробивался крик:

– А-а-аллаху акба-а-ар! А-а-аллаху акба-а-ар!*

 

Где-то далеко муэдзин* с минарета* кричал на одной долгой, протяжной ноте, призывая правоверных к молитве.

– Ан-ля Иляха илля-Ллах!*

 

Китаец моргнул, пытаясь разглядеть, где он. Но со всех сторон обступала сплошная темнота. Остро пахло сыростью, гнилью и застарелой мочой. Китаец тяжело поднялся, опираясь о стену здоровой рукой. Из-под пальцев посыпались комья земли. Под босыми ногами – берцы, бронежилет и каску с него сняли – захлюпала вода.

 

– Хайя аля с-салях!*

Азан* летел откуда-то сверху.

 

Привалившись к стене, Китаец задрал голову, разглядывая высоко над головой решётку и видные сквозь неё искры звёзд, в просветах ползущих по чёрному небу туч. Голова опять закружилась, и Китаец начал тихо сползать, скользя спиной по стене, всё убыстряя темп. Ткань камуфляжа зашуршала, цепляя и осыпая влажную землю. Он тяжело плюхнулся на пол, прижимая к груди повреждённую руку и, прикрыв глаза, замер, пережидая пронзительную боль.

 

В углу кто-то завозился. Китаец встрепенулся, выныривая из ощущения пульсирующих толчков в раздробленных пальцах, и резко окрикнул:

– Кто здесь?!

В углу опять повозились и, наконец, хрипло ответили:

– Свой я. Русский.

Глаза немного привыкли к темноте. Из-за тучи выглянула луна. И Китаец сумел разглядеть, как тёмный комок в углу зашевелился, придвинулся, попадая в полосу серебристого света, и превратился в чумазого солдатика. Судя по голосу лет девятнадцати-двадцати. Определить возраст по внешности было трудно. Корка из крови и грязи покрывала лицо. Губы распухли и потрескались. Может от игры теней, но Китайцу показалось, что правого глаза не было. На его месте зиял тёмный провал.

Китаец с трудом сглотнул сухим горлом:

– У тебя вода есть?

– Нет. Кончилась. Уже два дня ничего не приносят… Скоро мочу пить придётся... Какое сегодня число?

– Двадцать пятое ноября.

– Месяц, – еле слышно прошептал пленный. – Уже месяц. Так и сгину тут, видать. Выкуп требуют. Только у моих таких денег нет… За тебя есть кому заплатить?.. Эй. Слышь меня?

Китаец очнулся и нехотя ответил, с трудом разлепив пересохшие губы:

– Вряд ли за меня выкуп потребуют. Слишком многих из них я на тот свет отправил. Хотя, может, им на это плевать.

Солдатик подполз ближе и привалился рядом, кивнув на прижатую к груди руку и неестественно повисшие пальцы:

– Сломали?

Китаец кивнул:

– Похоже на то.

– А у меня с глазом нехорошо. Гноится и не открывается уже несколько дней. Может, совсем выбили. Не знаю. На одноглазого-то ни одна баба не посмотрит… Да что уж теперь. Всё одно, убьют. Замучают, потом убьют. Либо сами от голода или боли сдохнем. Сгниём заживо в этой яме.

– Не хорони раньше времени. Может, сбежим.

– Как? Я без глаза, ты без руки. И высоко тут. Самим не выбраться. Зиндан.*

– Попробовать надо. Я тебя подсажу. А рука левая. Плевать. Значит, смогу ещё стрелять этих гадов. А нет, я их и без пальцев прибью. Зубами рвать буду.

– Понятно.

Без интереса протянул сосед. В голосе звучали усталость и обречённость.

Он помолчал и опять забормотал:

– А за меня выкуп запросили. Да что толку? Всё одно у мамки нет. На заводе не платят. А мытьём полов много не заработаешь. Братишка в школе учится. А батя помер пять лет назад. Теперь мамке и помочь некому. Ещё чуток подержат, да и убьют. Хоть бы тело отдали. А то ведь будет ждать и маяться. Ей и так тяжело. А на могилу бы пришла, поплакала – хоть какое облегчение. А без тела и не поверит, что меня убили. Будет ждать. Не успокоится ведь. А у неё сердце слабое. Братишка подрастёт – отправится искать. Он у меня такой... Как думаешь, если попросить, отдадут мамке тело? Не совсем же они звери. Должны понимать…

 

Он все бормотал и бормотал, и Китаец под монотонные звуки погружался в чёрное забытьё. Выматывающая, ноющая боль в руке периодически дёргала за изуродованные пальцы. Невыносимо. До скрежета зубов. И опять отпускала, лишь слегка натягивая нить, чтобы через некоторое время вновь резко дёрнуть, рискуя порвать тонкую струну сознания.

И то ли боль, то ли воспоминания сегодняшнего боя мелькали вспышками взрывов и даже сквозь прикрытые веки слепили глаза… И глухо грохотало вдали.  Беззвучно шевеля губами, что-то кричал Новиков. Потом Новикова заслонило лицо Вика. Он смотрел прямо в глаза. Жёстко и упрямо.

«Я так и не поцеловал его. Мы трахались как кролики, а я так и не решился его поцеловать. Смешно… И глупо… Хотя какая теперь разница…»

 

Из этого полубреда, полусна его вырвал удар камнем в плечо и грубый окрик:

– Э! Оглох? Вставай, собака!

Китаец открыл глаза и огляделся. Сквозь решётку пробивался серый рассвет. Промозглый туман забирался под одежду. Влажную от утренней росы. В углу, обхватив себя руками и поджав ноги, скорчился солдат в грязной рваной фуфайке. Спал, прикрыв лицо воротником, так что был виден только затылок с торчащими грязными сосульками волосами.

– Вылезай!

Решётку с грохотом откинули в сторону. Над краем ямы на фоне серого неба показалось бородатое лицо. Китаец с трудом поднялся, поддерживая повреждённую руку. Затёкшие ноги не слушались. И Китаец чуть не упал обратно. Тяжело качнулся к земляной стене ямы, ударился боком и тихо зашипел от пронзившей боли. Боевик спустил лестницу и Китаец, цепляясь здоровой рукой, полез наверх.

 

В углу двора бегала кавказская овчарка. Огромный кобель – похожий на серо-чёрного медведя – увидев пленного, бросился в его сторону. Прижимая обрубки ушей, оскалил зубы, обнажая клыки, и злобно залаял. Басовито, с натужным хрипом выдавливая из горла звук. Цепь – одним концом, прикреплённая к толстой проволоке, натянутой от высокого каменного забора до сарая – громко зазвенела.

 

Высокий мужчина – полевая форма, бритая голова, угольно чёрная борода – обернулся на звук и, увидев Китайца, насмешливо оскалился, такими же острыми и крепкими, как и у надрывающегося в лае кобеля, зубами.

 

– Так это ты моих джигитов перестрелял? – окинул невысокого Китайца внимательным взглядом и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил. – Должен я тебя за это казнить. Мучительно и долго. Но я понимаю тебя, брат, ты человек подневольный. Должен приказ исполнять. Только ты запутался, брат. Смотрю на тебя – ты же мусульманин. А не по тому пути пошёл. Против знамени Аллаха. Неужели не знаешь, что попадёшь за это в Джаханнам*? Кипяток и гнойную воду пить будешь, и смерть к тебе придёт со всех мест, но не будешь мёртв. А позади будет суровое наказание.*  

– Я атеист и не верю ни в ад, ни в рай.

– Атеист? Так я могу при жизни тебе Джаханнам устроить. Заживо будешь гнить в зиндане. Под себя ходить будешь и жрать своё дерьмо будешь.

– Не пугай меня. Я и не такое видел.

– А-я-яй. Зачем ты так говоришь? Зачем мне тебя пугать? Кто я такой перед волей Аллаха? Аллах милостивый дал тебе шанс родиться в правоверной семье, а теперь даёт шанс пойти истинным путём. «Аллах ведь любит кающихся». «Надежду на Аллаха милость не теряйте: Аллах прощает все грехи, ведь всепрощающ Он и милосерд». Сказал Аллах: «Возвести рабам Моим: прощающ Я и милосерд». Поистине, прощение Аллахом своих рабов велико, а Его милосердие безгранично и охватывает всё сущее. Ты можешь заслужить прощение Аллаха. И будет ждать тебя Джаннат*. Для праведников уготована там еда, питьё, прохлада, покой, роскошные одежды, вечно молодые супруги из райских дев и из собственных жён…

 

Китаец усмехнулся:

– Не надо меня агитировать. Не нужны мне ни роскошные одежды, ни райские девы, ни твой Ислам…

– Ислам нужен всем. Даже тебе. Пророк сказал: «Если бы человечество не совершало грехи, то Аллах создал бы другие существа, которые бы ошибались, чтоб Он мог простить им, ведь Он Всепрощающий, Самый Милосердный».

– Мне всё равно, что со мной будет после смерти.

– А до смерти? Тебе не всё равно, что будет с тобой до смерти?

Видя, что пленный не отвечает, продолжил:

– Иногда даже смерть может быть желанной, как поцелуй прекрасной девы или глоток воды в пустыне. Не веришь? Сейчас этот грязный гяур будет скулить, моля о лёгкой смерти. Но даже смерть надо заслужить.

 

Боевик кивнул в сторону и презрительно сплюнул.

Китаец оглянулся. Круг, который образовали вокруг них боевики, расступился и в его середину толкнули пленного из ямы. Не удержавшись на занемевших ногах, тот упал, проехав раскрытыми ладонями по земле. Да так и застыл, не в силах подняться.

Один из боевиков сел пленному на ноги, зажимая. Второй, в маске полностью закрывающей лицо, упёрся коленом в спину и схватил за руку.

 

В первую минуту Китаец не понял, что произошло. Солдат дёрнулся, стукнув ногами по земле, и закричал. Скорее даже взвыл по-звериному. Настолько мало был похож этот крик на человеческий. Потом Китаец увидел кровь, расползающуюся тёмно-красным пятном под кистью. И лишь спустя ещё пару секунд до сознания дошло, что боевик держит отрезанный палец.

 

Китаец непроизвольно дёрнулся в сторону солдата. Но его схватили за плечи, удерживая и не давая вырваться.

Предводитель кивнул, и боевик схватился за второй палец, выворачивая и дёргая вверх и назад. Сустав хрустнул, и пленный опять взвыл. Громко и страшно.

 

– Хватит! Я понял! Оставьте его! Ты сам говорил, что Аллах милосерден. Зачем тогда? При чем тут этот солдат?

– Ты ничего не понял. Аллах милосерден. Но как он может оставить грешника без наказания? Аллах Судья. Он судит справедливо. Аллах неподкупен! Если мирской судья оставит виновного без наказания, мы скажем «ты несправедлив»! Аллах Святой и Праведный. Как же Он, кто судит справедливо и праведно, может отпустить виновного? Этот грязный гяур убивал правоверных. Он должен понести наказание.

– Я понял! Но он просто срочник. Его никто не спрашивал, когда посылал сюда, – Китаец посмотрел на пленного. Тот уже не кричал, а тихо всхлипывал, прижавшись щекой к земле. И Китаец опять не смог разглядеть, что же у него с глазом. Из другого из-под закрытых ресниц текли слезы. Проложив дорожку по грязной переносице, зависали на кончике носа и капали в пыль двора. – Я понял про виновного. Что я должен сделать для лёгкой смерти?

– Э… Зачем о смерти думаешь? Встанешь на истинный путь, и тебя долгая жизнь ждёт.

– И что от меня требуется? Признать Коран?

– Уверовать в Аллаха… и доказать свою истинную веру.

– Как доказать? Уйти из армии, вступить в вашу банду и убивать своих товарищей?

– Зачем так говоришь? Не надо уходить. Надо изучать врага и предугадывать его шаги.

– Я обычный контрактник. Меня командование в свои планы не посвящает.  

– Зачем так мало себя ценишь? Думаешь, я не знаю кто ты? Я твой отряд знаю. Командира твоего знаю. И Звонарёва знаю. Я всех знаю, кто Хасана убивал. Свой человек среди этих гяуров нам нужен. А ты за это будешь жить. Хорошо жить. Будешь докладывать о планах. Всё что узнал. Тебе за это хорошо заплатят. Ни в чём нужды знать не будешь.

– И почему я тебе должен верить?

– Клянусь. Любой подтвердит, Рустам Мамоев своё слово не нарушит.

– Мамоев? Полевой командир Хасана?

– Все мы на службе Аллаха. Ля хауля уа ля кууата илля билляхи.* – Мамоев поднял руки к небу, благочестиво закатив глаза, и провёл по бороде – ото рта вниз.

– Знаешь, я тут подумал – иди к чёрту. Или к шайтану. Так понятнее?

– Ан-нафс ал-аммара.* Нечестивец. Зачем упорствуешь? Астагфируллах.* Поучите его.

 

Мамоев как-то устало и с показным сожалением махнул рукой. Китаец тут же получил удар под колени, и, не удержавшись, осел на землю. Его ударили под ребра. Он согнулся, пытаясь вдохнуть, судорожно хватая раскрытым ртом воздух, и получил сапогом по лицу. Упал на бок. Свернулся, поджав колени к животу и прикрывая локтями лицо, одновременно стараясь уберечь от ударов раздробленные пальцы.

 

Били долго. Основательно и со вкусом. Переговариваясь незнакомым, резким говором. Скаля белозубые улыбки в чёрных бородах и громко гогоча.

В конце концов, Мамоев что-то приказал – отрывисто и гортанно. Бить прекратили и вздёрнули на ноги, ставя на колени, но не отпуская. Всё тот же боевик с закрытым маской лицом, что резал и ломал солдату пальцы, подошёл вплотную. Китаец невольно дёрнулся, заметив у него клещи. Но его держали крепко. Палач в маске ухватил за запястье. И Китаец забился из последних сил, почувствовав прикосновение железа к правой руке.

 

Казалось, по ногтю полоснули огненным ножом. И Боль. Ослепляющая Боль пронзила всё тело. Начиная от ногтя – вырванного с мясом – прошла по руке, по позвоночнику. Дёргая за каждый нерв, ударила в голову и ушла в ноги. Китаец заорал во весь голос, срывая горло, и обвис в удерживающих его руках.

 

В лицо плеснули ледяной водой. Китаец встряхнулся, жадно хватая влажные капли и пытаясь сглотнуть пересохшим, шершавым горлом, облизывая языком потрескавшиеся губы.    

Один из боевиков дулом автомата приподнял Китайцу за подбородок голову, чтобы тот мог видеть Мамоева, который подошёл к ним вплотную.

 – Это чтобы тебе было о чём подумать ночью. Завтра продолжим, пока не скажешь правильный ответ. Бисмиллях.* Уведите его.

 

К яме Китайца приволокли – удерживая под руки с двух сторон – уже в опускающихся сумерках.

Ноги подламывались. Перед глазами всё плыло, словно в жарком летнем мареве. Он осторожно встал на ступеньку и посмотрел вниз. На дне сидел его сотоварищ. Китаец и не заметил, когда его увели со двора. Прижимая к груди раненную руку с обрубленной культей вместо пальца, обмотанную окровавленной грязной тряпкой, он нянчил её, словно ребёнка, и тихо скулил.

Китаец стал спускаться – медленно и осторожно, превозмогая боль, прижимая руку с перебитыми пальцами к животу, а второй, с вырванным ногтем и кровоточащей лункой, еле цепляясь за перекладины – но не удержался и полетел вниз.

Ударившись спиной об дно, потерял сознание и наконец погрузился в долгожданное забытьё.

 

*

Кто-то звал его. Тихо, но настойчиво.

– Зай... Зай…

– Мама?

 

Китаец удивился – откуда она здесь? В этой сырой, пропахшей мочой и гнилой водой яме? Или ему всё это приснилось? Яма, залитый кровью двор, гогочущие бандиты, война, стрельба, трупы… Может, ничего этого не было?

 

– Мама…

 

И тут он увидел её. Она стояла на пологом берегу реки, заросшем сочно-зелёной травой. И смотрела вдаль. На деревья и густые заросли кустов на той стороне. На высокое синее небо. А мимо текла тихая вода. Величественно и неторопливо. Сознавая, что ей некуда спешить. У неё впереди бесконечное время. Она текла так вчера и позавчера и будет совершать свой бесконечный путь завтра и всегда. Но накатываясь на берег, где стояла тоненькая девушка в простом ситцевом платье, она тихо всплёскивала у её ног, словно шепча слова утешения, и осторожно гладила её голые ступни и целовала тонкие щиколотки. Вместо модной причёски, с которой Китаец помнил мать, у девушки были заплетены две толстые косы. И от этого она показалась Китайцу совсем молоденькой девочкой.

 

– Мама?..

 

Она повернулась и подняла на него заплаканные глаза:

– Как же так, сынок? Почему ты ушёл? Теперь у меня осталась только эта река. Река Зай…

И по её щекам потекли слезы. Но она не утирала их, а только жалобно повторяла, не делая пауз:

– Зай, Зай, Зай.

 

Китайцу хотелось утешить её. Но он не знал как. Еле разлепив потрескавшиеся, пересохшие губы, тихо прошептал:

– Прости...

 

С трудом приоткрыл заплывшие веки. От удара ботинком всё лицо распухло. Левую скулу – он ободрал её, упав на камень – саднило.

Сквозь пелену, застилающую глаза, Китаец увидел далеко вверху над краем ямы густую россыпь звёзд и невероятно большую ярко-серебристую луну. Китаец пристально, не мигая, смотрел на её холодный свет, понимая, что видит всё это в последний раз. Как он и думал, просить за него выкуп не собирались. Да и захотел бы отец платить? Мать бы точно стала искать деньги. А вот отец…  Но теперь он этого никогда не узнает. Обмануть бандитов и для вида согласиться на сотрудничество, не получится. Его обязательно возьмут на крючок. Прежде чем отпустить, заставят замараться в чём-нибудь. Да вон хотя бы убить этого солдата, что стонет в углу. Или ещё что-то. Придумают, как привязать. Соскочить потом, точно не получиться. И никакие оправдания не пройдут. Да он и сам не захочет.

Мамоев прав – иногда смерть желанна. О ней мечтаешь, как о награде и избавлении.

 

Китаец как раз думал – отстранено, словно не о себе – как сделать, чтобы убили быстро и желательно наименее болезненно, когда серебристый диск луны на краю ямы заслонила чья-то голова.

 

– Зай?

 

Наверху завозились. Решётка чуть сдвинулась в сторону, и в образовавшийся проем спустилась тёмная широкоплечая фигура. Мужчина завис на руках и спрыгнул, чуть не наступив на притулившегося к стене Китайца. Тот отшатнулся и тихо застонал. Мужчина быстро оглянулся и позвал шёпотом:

– Зай?

 

Китаец моргнул: «Новиков. Почему перед смертью мне видится Новиков?»

Он опять моргнул. Но Новиков не исчез. Наоборот, его лицо приблизилось вплотную, и Китаец почувствовал прикосновение.

– Зай. Это ты?

– Мама. Прощай, – губы приоткрылись, но звука, как показалось Китайцу, не было. Он вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

Но Новиков, видимо, услышал его:

– Китаец, блядь, сука, чтоб тебя! Ты тут умирать, что ли, собрался? Не смей!

Его приподняли и встряхнули. Китаец застонал от пронзившей тело боли.

– Живой, – Новиков обрадовался как-то совсем по-детски и засуетился, приговаривая. – Сейчас-сейчас. Потерпи.

 

«Зачем? Оставьте меня в покое», – хотел сказать Китаец, но кроме стона сквозь стиснутые зубы, ничего не получилось.

– Я осторожно. Потерпи.

Новиков подсунул под спину верёвку, обвязал под мышками и, задрав голову к луне, негромко крикнул:

– Тяни.

 

«Кому он говорит? Там только луна и звёзды».

Но верёвка дёрнулась и рывками пошла вверх, приподнимая тело над землёй. И Китаец понял, это не бред, не игра воспалённого сознания. Это действительно Новиков. Живой. Настоящий.

 

– Стой.

– ЧТО?! Больно? Что болит? Ты сильно ранен?

– Стой.

Новиков ухватил верёвку и чуть подёргал вниз, давая знак подождать, и с беспокойством заглянул в лицо, освещённое серебристым светом луны. В темноте его глаза влажно блестели.

– Зай, что? Совсем невмоготу? Потерпи, родной. Я сейчас. Я аккуратненько.

– Не ори. Угомонись, «мамаша». Во дворе собака. И часовые.

– Знаю. Не держи меня за идиота. Часовых сняли. Собаку тоже…

– Наши…

– Все целы. Колонна тоже прорвалась.

– Там. В углу.

– Что в углу? В каком углу? Ты бредишь?

– В углу. Пленный. Его забери.

Новиков вгляделся в тёмный угол, где грудой хлама что-то лежало.

– Волгин, тяни. Тут ещё один.

 

Сержант вытащил Китайца и осторожно положил на край ямы. Опять бросил верёвку. Достал второго пленного. Тут же следом вылез Новиков. Отодвинул Волгина, который склонился над Китайцем.

– Я сам. Только помоги поднять.

Взвалил Китайца на спину. Согнулся, крепко ухватив за предплечья. И тяжело, припадая на правую ногу, побежал в сторону леса.

 

Волгин подобрал автоматы, обхватил за талию очнувшегося, удивлённо наблюдающего за происходящим солдата, закинул его руку себе на шею и последовал за Новиковым.

 

Китаец висел, как мешок с картошкой, прижавшись щекой к уху Новикова, чуть постанывая от тряски, отзывающейся болью в избитом теле.

Когда подошли к лесу, он окончательно поверил, что спасён. Чуть повернул голову и прошептал куда-то в колючую щеку:

– Ты как меня нашёл?

– Потом, – прохрипел Новиков. – Потом… поговорим…

______________________________

* Чехи – жаргонное название чеченцев.

* Зелёнка – лес.

* Муэдзин – в исламе, служитель мечети, призывающий мусульман на молитву.

* Минарет – башня, с балкона которой муэдзин призывает верующих на молитву.

* Аллаху Акбар – Аллах велик.

* Ан-ля Иляха илля-Ллах – свидетельствую, что нет Бога, кроме Аллаха (здесь и далее перевод с арабского).

* Хайя аля с-салях – спешите на молитву.

* Азан – в исламе призыв муэдзина на молитву. Вышеперечисленное, часть текста азана на арабском.

* Зиндан – глубокая яма, подвал, земляная тюрьма или подземная темница для содержания заложников, преступников.

* Здесь и далее по тексту персонаж цитирует Коран.

* Гяур – в исламе, пренебрежительное, презрительное обозначение человека, не исповедующего ислам, любого немусульманина.

* Джаханнам – Ад.

* Джаннат – Рай.

* Ля хауля уа ля кууата илля билляхи. – Нет силы и нет мощи кроме как у Аллаха.

* Ан-нафс ал-аммара – Нечестивая, «упорствующая» душа.

* Астагфируллах – да простит меня Аллах.

* Бисмиллях – Во всех делах с поминанием Аллаха. Т.е. с мыслями о нём.


	41. Chapter 41

41

 

***

Противный равномерный писк – словно надоедливый комар над ухом – непрерывно сверлил в мозг.

 

Пи-и-ип… Пи-и-ип… Пи-и-ип…

 

Лёшка хотел отогнать его, но рука почему-то не поднималась. Он чуть приоткрыл веки и сквозь ресницы удивлённо посмотрел на воткнутую в сгиб локтя иглу. Скользнул по отходящей от неё трубке, ведущей к прикреплённой к штативу капельнице с прозрачной жидкостью.

Из перевёрнутой вверх дном бутылки равномерно капало.

 

Кап… Кап… Кап…

 

Но этот надоедливый писк не мог быть от этих капель.

Лёшка скосил глаза – трубки в носу мешали повернуть голову – рядом с капельницей стоял какой-то прибор. По тёмному экрану шла тонкая полоса света. Через одинаковый промежуток времени она резко изгибалась и взлетала вверх горными пиками в такт писку.

 

Пи-и-ип… Пи-и-ип… Пи-и-ип …

 

Лёшка с недоумением обвёл взглядом помещение, пытаясь понять, где он и как сюда попал.

 

Белый потолок. Блестящие кафельные стены. Голое окно без занавесок.

Часть оконного проёма загораживает ссутулившаяся мужская фигура.

 

Мужчина сидел на придвинутом к изножью кровати стуле – уперевшись локтями в широко расставленные колени и сцепив в замок руки на опущенном затылке. На широкие плечи, обтянутые трикотажем футболки, наброшен белый халат – слишком маленький для его комплекции. Лица видно не было. Но Лёшка даже в самом горячечном бреду ни с кем не перепутал бы этого человека.

 

Желая удержать в памяти каждую деталь, он некоторое время молча изучал стриженую макушку, сплетённые на затылке пальцы с выпирающими побелевшими от напряжения костяшками, покрытые светлыми волосками предплечья с вздувшимися венами и напряжёнными сухожилиями.

 

Закатное солнце заглядывало в окно чуть сбоку, оставляя в тени кровать и освещая неярким светом мужчину. Последние лучи подсвечивали красным тонкие волоски на загорелой руке. Вспыхивали золотистыми искрами в коротко стриженом ёжике опущенной головы.

 

Лёшка чуть двинул рукой, желая прикоснуться. Чтобы Вик поднял голову, и можно было увидеть его лицо.

 

Увидев или просто почувствовав движение, Вик вскинулся, встревоженно шаря воспалёнными от недосыпа глазами по кровати. Лёшка опять пошевелился. Вик резко поддался вперёд, громко проскрежетав ножками стула по полу. Прикоснулся горячей ладонью. Поймал тревожные пальцы. И осторожно сжал в кулаке, склоняясь к опухшему, в фиолетово-синих разводах лицу.

– Ви-и-итя-а-а, – Лёшка счастливо выдохнул, пытаясь улыбнуться разбитыми, с подсохшей корочкой болячки в углу рта, губами, жадно глядя в осунувшееся лицо с заострившимися скулами и отросшей светлой щетиной.

– Ты как, мелкий?

– Не уходи, – прошептал едва слышно и провалился в черноту.

 

Вик испуганно подскочил. Открыл дверь в коридор и громко позвал:

– Сестра!

Молоденькая медсестра – в коротком халатике и, совсем не соответствующим ему, строгим выражением лица – выскочила из соседней палаты и возмущённо зашикала:

– Т-с-с-с... Тише. Что вы кричите, как в казарме? Это реанимация. Вам вообще нельзя тут находиться. Вот главврач узнает, что Владлен Васильевич устроил тут проходной двор.

Но Вик и бровью не повёл:

– Посмотрите! Ему плохо!

 

Девушка недовольно поджала губы, процокала каблучками к кровати. Вик как привязанный последовал за ней. Остановился прямо за спиной, с тревогой наблюдая за каждым движением. Между тем, медсестра внимательно изучила показания тихо пищащих приборов и успокоила:

– Все в порядке. Спит он.

Поправила сбившееся одеяло. Проверила капельницу. И обернулась, строго глядя снизу вверх – «Мол, не пора ли оставить больного? Ему покой нужен». Но увидев сурово сведённые брови и сосредоточенный взгляд, направленный поверх её головы на больничную кровать – промолчала и вышла из палаты.

 

Вик этого даже не заметил. Он смотрел на бледную руку поверх больничного пододеяльника. Ладонь была уже по-мужски крупной. С «набитыми» костяшками и широко отходящим основанием большого пальца. Но тонкое предплечье было все ещё по-мальчишески худым.

Косточка на узком запястье выпирала как-то особенно трогательно. Захотелось прикоснуться. Погладить её.

 

Вик осторожно, словно боясь обжечься, провёл кончиками пальцев и нерешительно замер. Кожа была холодной и чуть влажной. Он обвёл косточку по кругу, скользнул по шершавой, обветренной руке и накрыл ледяные пальцы ладонью.

 

*

Солнце давно село. В тёмном окне отражалась часть палаты – освещённая тусклым ночником – и прямоугольник жёлтого света из открытой в коридор двери.

Лёшка спал. Глубоким сном, вызванным лекарствами.

Когда его рука немного согрелась, Вик встал. Отошёл к чёрному прямоугольнику окна.

 

В горле пересохло. Нестерпимо хотелось курить. Но Вик не решился выйти из палаты, опасаясь, что второй раз пробиться сюда, не получится.

Достал сигарету, помял в руках, принюхиваясь к запаху табака. Сглотнул густую, вязкую слюну. Сжал челюсти, задумчиво глядя на одинокий фонарь на повороте тёмной больничной аллеи, мысленно проматывая в голове события последних дней.

 

*

Тогда точно так же светил фонарь. Но только его тусклый свет разгонял не вечернюю темень, а серый утренний туман. За подъездной дверью общежития контрактников раздавались громкие голоса и топот сапог. Рядом недовольно ёжился и что-то ворчал Китаец. Но Вик особо не прислушивался. Мысленно он уже настроился на выполнение предстоящего задания и теперь пытался предположить, куда их бросят и какую задачу поставят.

Звонарёв всегда заранее вызывал Вика к себе и обговаривал с ним предстоящую работу, ставя перед ним чёткую цель. И у Вика было время всё обдумать. Набросать основной план, чтобы потом, по ходу дела, вносить коррективы.

Но Звонарёв уехал. А Горовский любил напустить туману, создавая вокруг себя мнимый ореол значимости и незаменимости. Значит, теперь придётся в последний момент всё придумывать. Невозможно каждый раз действовать по шаблону. Каждое задание требовало особого подхода и своего решения. От этого зависел успех. Оставалось надеяться, что в этот раз ничего сложного не предстоит. Иначе Звонарёв не оставил бы всё на Горовского.

 

Отправив бойцов к месту сбора, Вик направился в штаб, по дороге размышляя о возможном задании.

От предположений, что же им предстоит, мысль скакнула к Звонарёву. Представилось, как тот приезжает на вокзал. Идёт по городу. По таким знакомым и уже будто чужим улицам. Может даже, Антон Михайлович где-то встретит Лёшку. Чем чёрт не шутит. Всякое может быть. Но пройдёт мимо, даже не заподозрив в подростке брата своего подчинённого.

 

Вибрация в нагрудном кармане вывела из задумчивости.

Вик чертыхнулся – забыл выложить телефон в комнате, потащил с собой.

«Надо будет на КПП оставить» – подумал, нажимая на «приём».

– Чецкий слушает.

– Здорово. Это Голованов.

Может быть из-за помех, но Вику показалось, что Голованов был расстроен и словно немного не в себе.

Сердце как-то нехорошо сжалось, и Вик с тоской посмотрел на вырисовывающийся в тумане кирпичный корпус штаба в конце тёмной аллеи.

– Что-то случилось? – он постарался придать тону твёрдость.

Голованов замялся.

– Вик, братишка, понимаешь, тут такое дело…

И опять замолчал.

«Чтоб тебя», – Вик мысленно выругался.

Захотелось гаркнуть в трубку, подгоняя товарища. Но он сдержался и только чуть нажал голосом:

– Ну?

– Твоего пацана… В общем, его…

– Жив?..

Голос всё же дрогнул. И Вик судорожно сглотнул, больно дёрнув кадыком.

– В реанимации…

 

*

Вик стукнул согнутым пальцем в деревяшку косяка и, не дожидаясь ответа, резко распахнул дверь, делая шаг в кабинет.

– Разрешите.

Горовский вздрогнул, быстро выпрямился, убрав ноги со стола. 

Яркий журнал, сверкнув глянцевой страницей, скрылся под кипой бумаг.

– Чецкий? Разве я тебя вызывал?

– Никак нет, товарищ майор.

– Так почему ты тут, а не на месте сбора? Ещё и врываешься без доклада.

– Товарищ полковник всегда заранее обсуждал задачу: цель, сложность, как долго продлится и как лучше провести операцию.

– Не понял, – левая бровь изогнулась «домиком», и Горовский удивлённо уставился на Вика. – Ты пришёл с меня отчёт требовать?

– Никак нет. Я по другому вопросу. У меня возникли личные обстоятельства...

– Старлей, ты кем себя возомнил? – Перебил Горовский, недовольно морщась. – Врываешься без доклада к вышестоящему по званию и по должности. Требуешь отчёта… Совсем охренел. Планы он обсуждать пришёл. Не твоего ума дело с командованием планы обсуждать. Оставь это знающим людям. У кого есть образование и способности... Разбаловал. Разбаловал вас Звонарёв. Ну ничего. Я прекращу эту порочную практику. Вы у меня вспомните, что такое субординация.

 

*

Горовского в части не любили. За высокомерие. Презрение к нижестоящим по должности. Стремление унизить. Глупую самонадеянность. За бездарные попытки доказать свою компетентность в военном деле, от которых страдали простые исполнители.

Горовский был всего лет на семь старше Вика. Но если Вик, попав в армию, сам выбрал свою дальнейшую судьбу. И пробивался самостоятельно. За Горовского всё решил папа-генерал, с рождения определив карьеру сына. Военное училище. Академия. Майорские погоны. Должность замполка. Всё это досталось Горовскому легко, и как многие считали – незаслуженно.

Может, если бы он поднимался самостоятельно, с самых низов, прочувствовав всю тяжесть службы, впитав горечь пота и слёз тяжёлого солдатского труда – из него и вышел бы какой-то толк. Но стремительный взлёт и лёгкость, с которой доставались звания и должности – сделали Горовского надменным. Он смотрел на окружающих свысока, ощущая некую свою исключительность, и всячески выказывая презрение к «рабочим лошадкам».

Вика же Горовский просто ненавидел. За то, чего тот достиг благодаря личным качествам и заслугам. За способности. Любовь солдат. За поддержку Звонарёва. Горовский чувствовал, что Звонарёв терпит его самого лишь по необходимости. А была бы возможность, избавился бы тот час.

Конечно, пока жив папа-генерал, Горовскому нечего опасаться. Но когда он лишится этой поддержки – и если Чецкий к тому времени будет иметь нужный опыт и образование – тот может представлять вполне реальную угрозу благополучию самого Горовского.

Горовский это прекрасно понимал и старался при любом удобном случае напомнить старлею-выскочке, кем тот является.

 

*

– Запомни: задача перед тобой всегда стоит одна – беспрекословно подчиняться командиру и выполнять то, что прикажут. И не задавать лишних вопросов.

– Вас понял, товарищ майор. Но мне сейчас нужно…

– Отставить перебивать старшего по званию!.. Я ещё не закончил. Слушай приказ. Нужно сопроводить колонну с грузом и личным составом через перевал до… точки назначения. О которой сообщу позже. Там, дня через три-четыре, получите новый приказ.

– Конвой? Самое то для спецназа, – еле слышно пробормотал Вик.

– Конвой. Конвой, Чецкий. И хватит мне тут корчить из себя великого воина и стратега! – Майор хлопнул ладонью по столу. – Ты никто, Чецкий. Обычный солдат, который только и умеет, что стрелять. Твоё дело идти куда скажут и когда скажут. Понял?

 

Вик, выслушав всё, играя желваками и сжав кулаки, с трудом разлепил челюсти:

– Так точно.

 

Горовский немного успокоился.

– Я пойду с вами, и пока ждёте в конечном пункте, погоняю вас по плацу. А то вообразили себя элитными бойцами. Запомни. Вы ничем не отличаетесь от срочников. Никаких привилегий и особого статуса у вас не будет. Я вас научу, командира слушаться… Вопросы есть?

 

В другое время Вик просто бы промолчал – «Перебесится. Не впервой». Но сейчас в голове была только одна мысль: «Три-четыре дня. Плюс пару дней на дорогу. Смотря, куда отправят. Но точно на круг не меньше недели».

Столько ждать Вик не мог. Он вообще не мог ждать.

 

– Так точно. Есть. Прошу ответственным за конвой назначить Волгина. Мне нужно срочно уехать. По семейным обстоятельствам.

– А тебя командовать никто и не ставит. Не дорос командовать. Я сам возглавлю… Постой, Чецкий. Это что же получается? – голос Горовского стал вкрадчивым. – Разузнал задание и вдруг засобирался куда-то?

 

Вик медленно втянул воздух носом, ещё крепче сжал челюсти, но сумел сдержаться.

– За кого вы меня держите, товарищ майор?

– Ни за кого, – Горовский довольно ухмыльнулся, радуясь двусмысленности ответа. – Свободен, старлей. Шагом марш на место сбора. Я сейчас приду.

– Товарищ майор, вы не поняли. Мне срочно надо уехать. С братом несчастье. Я не могу ждать, когда закончится задание.

– Это ты не понял, старлей, – Горовский чуть приподнялся, уперевшись ладонями в столешницу, и, глядя Вику прямо в глаза, проговорил, чётко выговаривая каждое слово. – Ты. Никуда. Не поедешь. Ни до задания. Ни после. Ни вообще. Ты свой отпуск уже отгулял.

– У меня брат в реанимации.

– Это не причина. Вот умрёт, тогда и поговорим.

Горовский плюхнулся обратно в кресло и расслабленно откинулся на спинку, растягивая полные губы в издевательской усмешке: «Ну что? Что ты сделаешь?»

 

– Ах ты, гад.

 

Вик выдохнул еле слышно, и не успел Горовский и глазом моргнуть, молниеносным движением перепрыгнул через стол. Ухватил за грудки, разворачивая к себе. Вытащил из кресла. И впечатал кулак в челюсть и уголок всё ещё ухмыляющегося рта, одновременно отпуская борта кителя.

От силы удара Горовский, не удержавшись на ногах, упал на сиденье. Кресло поехало, стукнулось о стену и остановилось. Горовский дёрнул головой и испуганно уставился на Вика. Но тот, даже не взглянув на вжавшегося в кресло майора, резко развернулся и направился к выходу.

Горовский, поняв, что больше бить не будут, качнулся следом и зло «выплюнул» в спину:

– Ну всё, сука! Допрыгался! Можешь попрощаться с Академией! Нихуя тебе теперь не светит, старлей!

– Засунь себе в жопу эту Академию, майор.

И от всей души хлопнул дверью.

 

Дежурный в конце коридора удивлённо обернулся на шум. Вик козырнул и быстро прошёл мимо. Широким шагом миновал посветлевшую аллею. И прямиком направился к общежитию. Перепрыгивая через две ступени, поднялся на второй этаж. Зашёл в комнату. У порога расшнуровал берцы. Торопливыми, но чёткими движениями стянул, нажимая на пятки. Снял куртку. Швырнул на стул. Натянул футболку и джинсы. Всунул ноги в кроссовки. На ходу застёгивая ширинку, подошёл к тумбочке. Выдвинул ящик. Перевернул, вываливая все на кровать. Разгрёб содержимое. Взял документы, банковскую карту и имеющуюся наличку. Денег было немного, но на билет должно хватить.

С сожалением убрал привычную Гюрзу*. Достал из-под матраса более лёгкий и компактный, и к тому же неучтённый, трофейный Кимбер*. Оттянул затвор. Заглянул в тёмное нутро ствола. Нажав на защёлку, достал магазин. Загнал в него, с силой надавливая большим пальцем, рассыпанные по одеялу патроны. Проверил предохранитель. Засунул пистолет за пояс джинсов сзади на пояснице. Прикрыл подолом футболки. Накинул тонкую куртку. Открыл окно. Цепким взглядом окинул окрестности. Убедившись, что вокруг никого нет, вскочил на подоконник и сиганул со второго этажа, мягко приземлившись в рыхлую землю газона.

На миг замер, припав на колено, скрытый кустами, размышляя, как лучше выбираться с территории части.

Через КПП нельзя. Там возле машин собрались бойцы. Да и Горовский, конечно, уже отдал приказ: Вика не выпускать.

Огляделся сквозь ветви и жёлтые листья кустарника. Пружинисто распрямился и быстрым шагом направился в противоположную от КПП сторону.

 

*

По дороге нашёл банкомат, расположенный примерно на равном расстоянии от железнодорожного и автовокзала.

Дождался, когда от него отойдёт крашеная блондинка. Только тогда подошёл сбоку. Сделав вид, что просто опирается о корпус, прикрыл ладонью глазок камеры. Действовал по привычке. Никакого смысла это не имело – всё равно его фото в любую минуту будет в милиции и у каждого патруля. Да и по номеру карты отследят на раз.

 

Ехать решил по железке. Лучше бы, конечно, податься в аэропорт. Пара часов, и он дома. Уже вечером мог бы попасть к Лёшке. Но рисковать не стоило. Расторопный Горовский, разозлённый зуботычиной, точно воспользуется подвернувшейся возможностью достать Вика. Так что попытка улететь на самолёте, скорее всего, обернётся немедленным арестом.

 

*

На вокзале было как всегда людно. Вик, мимо касс, направился сразу на перрон.

Запутывать след – только время терять. Он сам сказал, по какой причине и куда ему нужно уехать.

Из стоящих составов Вик выбрал направляющийся в нужную сторону. Прошёл вдоль вагонов, внимательно вглядываясь в лица. Высматривая более сговорчивого проводника.

 

Сговорчивым проводником оказалась крикливая полноватая тётка лет пятидесяти в засаленном синем кителе и такой же юбке с надорванным подолом, на котором болталась чёрная нитка. Сунув в потную руку с облупившимся лаком на обломанных ногтях мятые купюры, Вик запрыгнул в тамбур и прошёл в вагон.

Плацкарт жил своей жизнью. Пассажиры раскладывали вещи, спали, обедали, играли в карты. Никто не обращал внимания на высокого парня в лёгкой куртке и джинсах.

 

Вик выбрал незанятую верхнюю полку примерно в середине вагона. Кивнул сидящему за столиком мужику в растянутой футболке и синих спортивных штанах: – Не возражаешь?

Тот пожал плечами: – Валяй, – и продолжил чистить варёное яйцо.

Но стоило Вику залезть наверх и улечься – прямо на грязный матрас – вдруг оживился. Пошарив под полкой, извлёк из клетчатой сумки початую бутылку водки и заговорщицки подмигнул:

– А что, сосед, может, дёрнем за знакомство?

– Нет. Извини.

Мужик опять поскучнел и развернул курицу в промасленной бумаге.

 

Вик лёг на бок – подперев голову рукой вместо подушки – задумчиво глядя как за окном, перед соседним составом сержант выстраивает в шеренгу первогодок. Прибыло новое пополнение. Сейчас их отведут в распределительный пункт. Там, в широком коридоре похожем на актовый зал – с ровными рядами дверей с одной стороны и высокими окнами с другой – прапорщик зычным голосом вызовет каждого из них. И, озвучив место дальнейшей службы, словно скрепляя решение печатью, острым карандашом поставит против фамилии жирный крыж. Кто-то из этих ещё зелёных и необстрелянных пацанов, может даже, попадёт в их часть.

Вик намётанным взглядом осматривал шеренгу, определяя, кого бы он взял к себе в отряд.

 

Сержант громко скомандовал. Новобранцы нехотя развернулись и неровным строем пошагали по перрону, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам.

 

Загудел электровоз. Состав дёрнуло. Качнуло чуть назад и тут же вперёд. Здание вокзала дрогнуло и медленно поплыло вместе с перроном и шеренгой парней, затянутых в зелёную форму.

 

Вик опустил голову на согнутый локоть и закрыл глаза, пытаясь уснуть. Но сон не шёл.

 

*

Когда Вик дал майору в морду и рванул домой, он не думал ни о чем – ни о товарищах, которых бросил, тем самым, может, подводя под пули, ни о задании, ни о долге, ни о неминуемом наказании. В голове была только одна мысль: где-то там умирает его Лёшка. Умирает из-за того, что Вик трусливо избегал его все эти годы. Не по-мужски уходил от проблем. Но ведь пацан не виноват в его извращённых желаниях. Он не должен был из-за этого лишаться братского внимания и опеки. А теперь, может, Вик потерял его навсегда.

 

Вик не верил в Бога и никогда ничего не просил у него. Ни тогда, когда его – розовощёкого карапуза – мать и бабка Зина привели в церковь – крестить. Ни когда он стал старше и только снисходительно усмехался, слушая разговоры женщин о постах, церковных праздниках и загробной жизни. Он ничего не просил у Бога и когда лежал – в грязи и крови – под пулями. Когда убивали его товарищей.

Но теперь всю дорогу неустанно молил кого-то неизвестного: «Только бы пацан был жив. Пожалуйста. Только не Лёшка. Сделай так, чтобы он был жив».

 

*

Вик устало потёр слезящиеся от недосыпа глаза – в них словно песок насыпали – и обернулся на звук шагов. Но вместо врача, в палату зашёл Звонарёв.

«Права медсестра – проходной двор», – Вик напрягся. Встал. Скорее для пущей уверенности, а не ради субординации.

Но Звонарёв, не обращая на него внимания, прошёл к кровати. Склонился, с жалостью глядя на опухшее, с фиолетово-синими разводами лицо.

– Как он?

– Жив.

– Что врачи говорят?

– Худшее позади. Операция прошла успешно. Теперь только ждать.

 

Оба замолчали, глядя на спящего Лёшку. Наконец, Звонарёв вздохнул:

– Эх, Виктор-Виктор. Что же ты натворил?

– Я не мог иначе.

– Понимаю, – Антон Михайлович задумчиво смотрел на тонкую светящуюся нить на мониторе, вскидывающуюся резкими углами.

 

– Горовский доложил?

– Нет. Абашев.

– Злится?

– Он в госпитале.

Вик глянул удивлённо и тревожно.

– В плен попал.

Вик шумно сглотнул, отводя взгляд:

– Сильно его?

– Выкарабкается. Новиков с Волгиным вовремя вытащили. Колонна попала в окружение, – Звонарёв, наконец, обернулся и посмотрел Вику прямо в лицо. Но тот упорно молчал, упрямо сжав зубы. Не дождавшись ответа, продолжил. – Потом и Горовский, конечно, доложил. Когда скрывать уже смысла не было.

– Ругать будете?

– Не буду. У тебя своя голова на плечах. Решай этот вопрос со своей совестью. А я думаю, раз так поступил, значит, жизнь пацана для тебя важнее жизней твоих товарищей… и своей в том числе. Хотя жаль, конечно, что загубил карьеру. Из тебя вышел бы хороший командир. И ещё: я – под свою ответственность – попросил, чтобы тебя тут не трогали. Сказал, что сам явишься.

– Я не могу сейчас.

Звонарев поймал взгляд, брошенный на кровать.

– С ним всё будет в порядке. А за должным уходом я прослежу. Если надо, найму сиделку.

 

Вик ещё раз посмотрел на спящего Лёшку. Наклонился. Убрал отросшую чёлку, открывая лоб. Сколько Вик помнил, она всегда лезла Лёшке в глаза. Повернулся к Звонареву.

– Вот. Отдайте бабе Зине карточку. Пин-код я тут записал, – протянул карту и записку с нацарапанными цифрами. – И вот, наличка какая есть. Не знаю, когда теперь смогу ещё заработать.

– Подброшу деньжат, если что.

– Спасибо. Но, думаю, должно хватить.

 

Вик последний раз бросил взгляд на кровать и пошёл к двери. Но на пороге его остановил вопрос:

– Оружие где?

 

Вик замер. Чуть помедлил и неторопливо оглянулся. Выражение лица было безмятежным и немного удивлённым:

– Какое оружие?

– Не придуривайся. Я вас чертей, как свои пять пальцев знаю. Без ствола в туалет не выйдете.

Вик вздохнул:

– У Голованова на квартире.

– Заберу. Нечего мужика подставлять. Тут тебе не Чечня.

 

*

Когда Лёшка пришёл в себя в следующий раз, Вика рядом не было. Палата опять тонула в серых сумерках, а приборы всё так же противно пищали. Из-под кровати почему-то тянуло сыростью и темнотой.

Медсестра – на вопрос, где брат – только пожала плечами.

 

Через два дня Лёшку перевели в обычную палату, а Вик так и не появился. И никто не знал, где он. Ничего не сказала и баба Зина.

Однажды вечером она приехала навестить его. Но только плакала и, горестно подперев щёку рукой, жалобно причитала, глядя на Лёшку.

 

Но однажды вечером дверь в палату открылась, и весь проем загородила высокая фигура.

– Витя, – Лёшка дёрнулся вперёд и тут же застонал, то ли от боли, то ли от разочарования, что мужчина в белом халате, наброшенном на военную форму, не Вик.

– Тихо, тихо, – военный быстро подошёл к Лёшке. Слегка надавил на плечо, удерживая, не давая подняться. – Тебе ещё нельзя.

– Где Витя?

– Ты, пацан, только не волнуйся... в общем, тут такое дело... – Военный замялся, подыскивая слова. Его взгляд упал на тумбочку с разложенными на ней яблоками и тарелкой румяных пирожков. – Вижу, твоя бабка уже приезжала.

 

«Она мне не бабка», – хотел возразить Лёшка, но промолчал. – «Какая разница, родная она или нет? Воспитывала все эти годы. Растила, как могла. Сейчас главное узнать, что с братом... хотя и Витя ведь не брат. Так никто. Уехал, наверное. Зачем ему совершенно чужой, даже не седьмая вода на киселе, а вообще, считай, посторонний проблемный подросток?»

 

Но взяв себя в руки, Лёшка сосредоточился на голосе военного, осознав, что тот уже говорит о Вике.

 

– Вик к командиру. Тот его не отпустил. А кто пустит, если они на задание как раз должны были идти? Ну, этот придурок и сбесился – командира по морде, а сам в самоволку...

– Что? – смысл сказанного медленно доходил до затуманенного болью и лекарствами сознания. – Как в самоволку? А... что теперь? Что ему будет? – Лёшка вцепился в рукав кителя, царапая ногтями по жёсткому сукну.

– Что будет, что будет... – проворчал военный. – Медаль дадут и премию выпишут, – но наткнувшись на недоуменный Лёшкин взгляд, смутился и перестал шутить. – Под трибунал пойдёт.

– Его что, расстреляют? – испуганно прошептал Лёшка. Губы онемели и стали словно чужими, не желая произносить это страшное слово.

– Тьфу ты, – досадливо сплюнул военный. – Фильмов про войнушку пересмотрел? Это ж тебе не сорок первый. Ну, отсидит... Из армии, конечно, попрут. Да и звания лишат, – добавил задумчиво.

– Я хочу его видеть. Где он? – засобирался Лёшка. – Я всё объясню. Он ведь не виноват. Это всё я.

– Да лежи уж ты, защитник, – военный усмехнулся. – Кстати, с дядькой моим – дедом Василием – ты уже знаком. А вот нам с тобой познакомиться так и не удалось. Я Звонарёв. Зовут меня Антон Михайлович. Для тебя дядя Антон.

– А можно без дяди? – Пробормотал Лёшка, нерешительно пожимая протянутую руку.

Звонарёв в ответ сильно сжал и энергично тряхнул Лёшкину ладонь:

– Ну, можно и без дяди. Значит Антон Михайлович. Или просто Антон. Это как тебе удобно. Да не волнуйся ты так. Ничего страшного с твоим братом не случится. Конечно, дело замять не получится. Он не просто самовольно покинул часть, а с задания сбежал. Так что, сам понимаешь. Но хотя бы про мордобой удалось умолчать. В общем, отсидит твой Вик годик где-нибудь на поселении и вернётся. Но вот на военной карьере можно поставить большой жирный крест. Конечно, он потом сможет в армию вернуться. Но только рядовым. Со званием, скорее всего, придётся распрощаться.

 

Лёшка опустил голову. А Звонарёв продолжил, сверля взглядом:

– Вижу, понял, что это тебе для размышлений. Чтобы в следующий раз думал, прежде чем лезть куда-то. Что не только тебя это касается, но и близких. Тех, кто тебя любит.

Глянув на Лёшку, прервался. Пожалел.

– А свидание я тебе постараюсь устроить. У меня в СИЗО знакомый есть. Ты сейчас главное поправляйся. А то куда пойдёшь, с капельницей-то? Ну, увлёкся я что-то. Пойду. Ах да, дед Василий привет тебе передаёт.

– Он что…

– Нет. Он ничего не знает. Я просто сказал, что увижу тебя в городе.

– Спасибо.

______________________________

* Гюрза – самозарядный пистолет Сердюкова (известный как СПС, СР-1 «Вектор» или «Гюрза») – пистолет для силовых подразделений специального назначения, предназначен для поражения живых целей в бронежилетах вплоть до третьего класса защиты, а также различных технических средств (автотранспорта, кабин и антенн радиолокационных систем и т.п.) на дальностях до 100 м.

* Kimber Solo - компактная модель пистолета для скрытого ношения под 9-миллиметровый патрон Parabellum. Разработан американской компанией Кимбер.


	42. Chapter 42

42

 

***

Звонарёв ушёл. Лёшка долго лежал, глядя отсутствующим взглядом в пустоту, не обращая внимания на шум в коридоре, залетающий в открытую дверь.

– Тебе ужин сюда принести или сам дойдёшь?.. Лёх, слышишь меня?

Вертлявый, непоседливый паренёк – сосед по палате – дёрнул за конец одеяла.

– А?

– Ужин, говорю, принести?

– Нет. Не хочу… Сань. Найди ножницы.

Тот глянул удивлённо и настороженно и молча вышел. Минут через пять, когда Лёшка совсем было решил, что его просьбу проигнорировали, вернулся. Протянул ножницы, держа за кольца с облупившейся зелёной краской, и замер, с любопытством ожидая дальнейших действий. Но Лёшка сидел, не шевелясь, с силой вцепившись в закрытые лезвия.

Потоптавшись возле кровати и, наконец, потеряв к Лёшке всякий интерес, Санька ушёл.

Стоило закрыться двери, Лёшка отмер. Поднял руки. Захватил в кулак длинную чёлку и резанул под самый корень. И тут же вцепился в другую прядь.

 

Он резал зло и отчаянно, решительно сжав зубы. Кромсал волосы, словно отдирал от себя всё что с ним было до сих пор. Старенькие ножницы жалобно скрипели, натужно скользя стальными краями по густым прядям. Отрезав клочок, Лёшка бросал его на пол. Выскользнувшие из захвата волосы, словно чёрный снег, сыпались на плечи, подушку, одеяло, покрывали темным ковром обшарпанный больничный линолеум возле кровати.

 

Лёшка докрамсывал затылок, когда зашла старенькая санитарка, неся тарелку с ужином. Увидев усеянные волосами кровать и пол, ахнула, всплеснув руками. Кусок застывшей запеканки опасно накренился и пополз к фарфоровому краю, норовя шлёпнуться на пол.

Пихнув тарелку на тумбочку, санитарка захлопала себя по бокам, словно вспугнутая курица.

– Что ж ты творишь, окаянный? Я ему тут ужин носи, а он вон чё…

Не дождавшись ответа, ушла, ворча и ругаясь. Вернулась с совком и веником. Не переставая ругаться, заставила вылезти из постели. Перетрясла простыню и одеяло. Смела в совок тёмные пряди и ссыпала их в целлофановый мешок.

 

В палате вновь воцарился порядок. И если не смотреться в зеркало, казалось, больше ничего не напоминало о нелепой выходке. И лишь застрявшие в переплетении нитей простыни волоски, кололи при каждом повороте, словно неумолкающее чувство вины и беспокойства за Вика.

 

*

Чуть менее бурно, но с такой же долей недовольства, отреагировал Энджи. Он пришёл на другой день к вечеру. Увидев Лёшкину голову – с проплешинами и неровными клочками – нахмурил аккуратно выщипанные брови. Осторожно – даже, можно сказать, брезгливо – потрогал двумя пальцами торчащий на макушке клок и недовольно поджал пухлые губы:

– Ты похож на больную собаку.

Лёшка равнодушно пожал плечами, уворачиваясь от тонких пальцев, пока Энджи, ухватив за подбородок, поворачивал его голову в стороны, пытаясь определить размер катастрофы.

– Всё очень плохо, – Энджи обречённо вздохнул. – Но попробуем реанимировать.

 

На следующий день он принёс машинку и обрил Лёшку почти под «ноль», стараясь соорудить хоть что-нибудь приличное, чтобы приятель не был похож на уголовника.

 

*

В день выписки Лёшку у входа встретил Звонарёв:

– Ну что, готов к встрече с братом?

В горле тут же пересохло от волнения. Лёшка судорожно сглотнул. И кивнул.

 

К городскому СИЗО подходил с замиранием сердца. Высокий забор тёмно-красного кирпича с густыми витками колючей проволоки поверху, такое же здание: мрачное, с решётками на узких окнах – нагоняли тоску и тёмные мысли.

Лёшке казалось, если поднять голову, то за одной из решёток можно увидеть, как Вик – осунувшийся, с запавшими глазами и заострившимися скулами – стоит, ухватившись руками за толстые прутья, прижимается к ним лицом и смотрит вдаль потухшим взглядом.

Вот и сбылось проклятье почтальонки, брошенное в запале много лет назад: «Попомни моё слово, Витька, сидеть тебе долго. Тюрьма по тебе давно плачет». И в этом есть и его, Лёшкина, вина. И как теперь – после всего, что с ними произошло – смотреть Вику в глаза?

Захотелось развернуться и, не оглядываясь, бежать прочь. Но Лёшка мужественно шагнул за ворота.

 

Их провели по чисто подметённому двору, выложенному старинной брусчаткой. По неожиданно светлому коридору. В комнату с двумя обшарпанными столами и несколькими стульями с гобеленовой обивкой.

– Сиди здесь, – сопровождающий – серьёзный, неприветливый лейтенант – пропустил Лёшку в кабинет. – Отсюда ни ногой. Или тебя запереть?

– Н-нет, – Лёшка испугано замотал головой. – Не надо. Я тут буду. Честно. Никуда не выйду.

– Ну смотри, – лейтенант глянул мрачно и недоверчиво, словно был уверен, стоит ему уйти, Лёшка тут же побежит по этажам и кабинетам. Но настаивать всё же не стал. Повернулся к Звонарёву. – Пойдёмте, товарищ полковник.

 

Они ушли. Лёшка притулился на деревянном стуле у двери и приготовился ждать.

Ему было неуютно одному в этом кабинете. В коридоре иногда раздавались гулкие шаги, иногда голоса. Лёшка вздрагивал и, каждый раз, когда шаги приближались, вскакивал, ожидая появления Вика. Но, видя, что в кабинет никто не заходит, вновь опускался на гобеленовый краешек, внимательно прислушиваясь к шорохам и стукам.

 

*

Наконец, дверь открылась. Конвойный окинул быстрым взглядом кабинет и кивнул кому-то у стены в коридоре. Сцепив руки за спиной, в комнату зашёл Вик. Вопреки Лёшкиным опасениям, он не выглядел измождённым или подавленным. Все тот же твёрдый взгляд. Отточенные движения. Казалось, что он сейчас начнёт отдавать приказы, и конвойный обязательно подчинится ему. И только мятая одежда и светлая щетина давали понять, что привычные для Вика жизнь и порядок нарушены.

 

Лёшка, как вскочил навстречу, так и замер, не решаясь подойти.

Вик подошёл сам. Шагнул широко и стремительно.

Увидев разбитое Лёшкино лицо, потянулся к поцарапанной скуле, расцвеченной начинающим сходить жёлто-фиолетовым кровоподтёком. Но остановился в паре сантиметров. Пальцы чуть подрагивали. Вик, чтобы скрыть дрожь, сжал кулак до побелевших костяшек, и, так и не притронувшись, опустил руку.

– Как ты?

– Нормально.

Лёшка глянул робко и немного виновато. Перешагнул с ноги на ногу и чуть сдвинулся вперёд.

Вик кивнул и, наконец, обнял. Осторожно. Словно боялся причинить боль.

– Ну здравствуй, братишка.

– Здравствуй.

Лёшка совсем по-детски шмыгнул носом и уткнулся в воротник, вдыхая знакомый запах, в который уже прочно вплелись чужие, неприятные кисловатые нотки. Лёшка тут же представил тесную камеру, забитую немытыми телами убийц и воров, и опять шмыгнул носом.

 

Посчитав, что на сегодня нежностей достаточно, Вик кашлянул, прочищая горло, чтобы, не дай Бог, голос не дрогнул в самый не подходящий момент, и решительно отстранил от себя подростка. Ухватил за плечи и чуть тряхнул:

– А теперь послушай меня. Сегодня же езжай к бабке. Сиди там и не высовывайся. Никуда не лезь. Учись. Школу закончи. Никаких городов и техникумов. Понял? В райцентр в школу будешь ходить. Слышишь?

 

Лёшка, преданно глядя Вику в глаза и вцепившись ему в предплечья, послушно кивал на каждое слово.

 

Уверившись, что брат на этот раз не собирается своевольничать и перечить, Вик удовлетворённо вздохнул. Провёл рукой по чёрной стриженой макушке. Короткие волоски колко защекотали ладонь.

– Зачем оболванился?

– Да так, – пожал плечами.

Вик скупо улыбнулся и опять обнял:

– Ничего не бойся. Всё будет хорошо. Я скоро вернусь.

 

Вика увёл конвойный. Лёшка с тоской смотрел на удаляющиеся спины. Они уже скрылись за дверью, но он так и не пошевелился. Пока Звонарёв не тронул его за плечо:

– Ну что? Какие планы?

– Вик велел в деревню ехать.

– Чем займёшься? В школу пойдёшь? В техникум?

– В школу.

– Сколько тебе ещё? Два года?

Лёшка кивнул.

– Летом восстановим тебя.

– Я сейчас хочу.

– Учебный год давно идёт. Пока окончательно выздоровеешь, уже и зимние каникулы начнутся. Какая учёба?

– Я нагоню.

Антон Михайлович кивнул.

– И то верно. Чего без дела болтаться… Вик попросил присматривать за тобой. Я тут подумал: может, у деда моего пока поживёшь?

 

Лёшка отрицательно мотнул головой.

Не хотелось обижать бабу Зину. Она-то ни в чём не виновата. Как ей объяснишь, почему к чужим людям пошёл? Заплачет. Запричитает, что обижают старуху. Да и помощь ей нужна. А он уже взрослый. С любой работой теперь справится. А ещё в её доме многое напоминало о счастливых годах детства. О маме Рае. О Вите.

 

– Смотри. Тебе решать. Только ты уж и деда моего не забывай. Заходи к старику. Договорились?

– Договорились.

Лёшка кивнул с серьёзным видом, а Звонарёв мягко улыбнулся.

– Ну, поехали.

 

 

2006 год

 

***

Вику дали полтора года колонии-поселения. Не сказать, чтобы они тянулись для него бесконечно, но и не пролетели незаметно. Поселение – это не обычная колония и не тюрьма. Разрешает некоторую свободу перемещения, пусть и в ограниченном пространстве посёлка. Но это и не воля. И хотя к дисциплине, обязанности подчиняться приказам, отсутствию возможности в любой момент по своему желанию выйти за пределы части, полностью распоряжаться собой, своим временем – ко всему этому Вик привык за годы армии – сейчас всё было по-другому. И, главное, не было любимой работы.

Вик тосковал по армейской службе. По тяжёлым походам в горах в полной боевой выкладке. По заданиям. Бряцанью оружия и запаху пороха. По привычной тяжести любимой «Гюрзы»* и ощущению, как холодный металл рукоятки постепенно нагревается в ладони, пока не становится горячим, словно живое существо. По сослуживцам. Их шуткам. Беззлобным подтруниванием. Чувству сильного плеча и защищённой спины на спецоперациях.

Вик волновался о Лёшке. И хотя тот, при редкой возможности связаться, убеждал, что всё у него хорошо – учится, слушает бабу Зину – да и старушка не жаловалась на подростка – Вик понимал, случись что, он не сможет приехать.

 

День освобождения Вик встретил с еле скрываемой радостью. Весь срок он старался не загадывать, что ждёт на воле. Жил размеренно, не торопя время. Но в этот день нетерпение сорвалось с цепи. Вик проснулся задолго до рассвета и полночи ворочался, пытаясь уснуть, желая, чтобы скорее прошло время до утреннего построения и поверки. Последней для него.

Но сон не шёл. Пружины старой панцирной кровати, при малейшем движении тяжёлого тела, визгливо скрипели, словно насмехаясь над этими бесплодными попытками.

 

Еле дождавшись построения и промаявшись полдня у кабинета коменданта, Вик, наконец, получил справку об освобождении и крепкое рукопожатие, как напутствие в новую жизнь.

Выйдя на улицу, стараясь успокоиться, нарочито неторопливо спустился с крыльца. Прикурил, в последний раз исподлобья оглядывая пыльную улицу. Хотелось припуститься по ней вприпрыжку, словно зелёный пацан, и бежать на вокзал, чтобы поскорее покинуть этот небольшой посёлок и больше никогда не видеть серые лица зеков и немного настороженные местных жителей, недовольных таким соседством. Но Вик, сдерживая себя и каменея лицом, зашагал – широко и размеренно – закинув на плечо потрёпанный рюкзак с нехитрыми пожитками.

 

Так же молча и замкнуто прошли следующие два дня в поезде. Вик лежал, отвернувшись к стене, или смотрел в окно с таким угрюмым видом, что никто из соседей по вагону не решился с ним заговорить. И лишь когда сошёл с электрички на станции возле родной деревни, миновал небольшое белое здание с башенкой и через кусты свернул на узкую тропинку, ведущую в деревню через лес, наконец, улыбнулся широко и открыто и жадно глотнул густой лесной воздух. Ему казалось, что и пах тот совсем по иному – сладко и будоражаще – совсем не так, как в посёлке-поселении.

 

Миновав лес и овраг, Вик вышел в знакомый с детства переулок. Первое что он увидел – дом с бело-голубыми ставнями и высоким штакетником вдоль палисадника. Сердце скакнуло, и сразу стало тяжело дышать. Вик замер, шумно втянул воздух через нос, выравнивая дыхание, и решительно шагнул к забору. Калитка знакомо скрипнула. И тут же стукнула железной щеколдой, закрываясь за спиной. Вик ускорил шаг. Торопливо протопал подошвами по крыльцу. Толкнул дверь из сеней в избу.

 

За столом – поджав под себя ногу и облокотившись о столешницу – сидел, склонив над книгой коротко стриженую голову, черноволосый парень. Он неторопливо повернулся на звук распахнувшейся двери. Но, увидев широкоплечую фигуру почти полностью загораживающую дверной проем, резко вскочил и вытянулся в напряжённую струну.

Высокий. Взрослый. Совершенно чужой.

Лёшка сильно изменился со дня их последней, мимолётной встречи. И уж совсем не был похож на мелкого Лёшика, что бегал в детстве за Виком хвостом.

 

Почему-то защемило в груди от неосознанного сожаления, как много изменилось в их жизни и, может, что-то ценное потеряно безвозвратно.

 

Ахнула баба Зина. Тарелка, выскользнув из рук, звякнула, ударившись о пол, и разлетелась на мелкие осколки. Но старушка, не обращая внимания на рассыпанные по деревянным половицам фарфоровые черепки, шагнула к двери и запричитала:

– Пришёл. Милочек ты наш. Вернулся.

 

Подошла. Припала к груди, громко рыдая и приговаривая в голос. С другой стороны прилепился Лёшка. Вик обнял обоих. Была приятна их искренняя радость. На душе стало тепло и спокойно – он вернулся домой.

Неловко погладил по цветастому платку, покрывающему седую голову, и, испытывая стеснение от рвущихся наружу эмоций, неумело попытался отвлечь старуху от слёз:

– Поесть бы.

 

Баба Зина тут же мелко закивала: – Да-да. Конечно, Витюшенька. Сейчас, милочек, – и усеменила к плите, на ходу вытирая треугольным концом платка морщинистые щеки.

 

Проводив взглядом сгорбленную фигуру, Вик повернулся к застывшему рядом Лёшке.

Ещё раз отметив, как пацан вытянулся и возмужал за эти полтора года, одобрительно похлопал по спине:

– Вот ведь вымахал. Так ты и меня скоро догонишь.

– Как же, тебя догонишь, – Лёшка с уважением и каким-то благоговейным поклонением потрогал железный бицепс. И расплылся в искренней открытой улыбке, вновь превращаясь в того семилетнего шкета, что с таким восторгом смотрел на новоприобретённого старшего брата.

 

Вик замер, не в силах оторвать взгляд от его лица. Кивнул едва заметно и задумчиво улыбнулся в ответ.

– Пошли ужинать.

Сели за стол. Баба Зина всё мельтешила по кухне, хлопоча по хозяйству.

– Аттестат уже получил?

– Последний экзамен остался. Через неделю получу.

Вик деловито распорядился:

– Тогда ты тут пока управляйся, а я в город поеду.

Лёшка вскинулся насторожено. Вик, правильно истолковав испуганный и недоверчивый взгляд, поспешил успокоить:

– Квартиру надо найти. Где жить-то будем?

– Так к отцу.

Вик скептически поднял бровь, и Лёшка торопливо добавил:

– Квартиру разменять можно. Там ведь и твоя доля. И моя. И от мамы Раи нам тоже наследство полагается.

– Больно грамотный ты у меня, – Вик насмешливо хмыкнул и потрепал по макушке.

Лёшка – пропустив мимо ушей насмешку, но радостно отметив это «у меня» – провёл рукой по волосам, следуя движению ладони Вика, и повторил:

– Вик, ну, правда. Чё ты? Мы ведь тоже имеем право, а он там один жирует.

– Нет, Лёх, – Вик серьёзно глянул Лёшке в глаза. – Боюсь, не сдержусь. Пришибу нахрен урода. Ну, его...

 

К горлу вдруг подкатил ком от заполнившей душу уверенности, что именно из-за него Вик боится не сдержаться.

Стараясь скрыть счастливую улыбку, невольно растягивающую губы, Лёшка торопливо согласился:

– Ага. Ну его. Заработаем. Нас ведь теперь двое.

– Конечно. Только ты сначала учиться пойдёшь. Ты всегда был ботаником.

– Я могу на вечернем или на заочном выучиться, а днём работать буду.

– Ну, это на крайний случай, – Вик кивнул с самым серьёзным видом, не желая принижать Лёшкино стремление вносить свой вклад в их маленькую семью. – А пока так справимся. Постараюсь быстрее работу найти.

– Витюш, а карточка-то, – баба Зина метнулась к резному буфету. – Там же деньги остались. Нам-то с Лёшиком много не надо.

– Ну вот, – Вик неторопливо забрал у старушки банковскую карту и положил в нагрудный карман. – На первое время хватит. А если не хватит, тогда уж ты выручишь. Согласен?

– Согласен.

– А пока, давай, в институт двигай.

– Не. В техникум пойду. Автотранспортный. Потом в автосервис механиком устроюсь. Вениаминыч обещал, если выучусь, помощником возьмёт.

– Мать хотела, чтобы ты в институт шёл.

– Посмотрим, – Лёшка, не желая спорить, уткнулся в тарелку, про себя решив, что уж теперь-то – когда он закончил школу и ему вот-вот исполнится восемнадцать – они будут всё решать на равных.

 

*

Через два дня Вик уехал в город. Надо было что-то срочно решать с жильём. Голованов впустил к себе на первое время. Но тащить в его, и без того стеснённые условия, ещё и Лёшку, Вик не хотел.

О работе он не волновался. Тот же Голованов обещал помочь.

– Ты, братишка, насчёт этого не волнуйся, – уверял он в первый же вечер по приезде Вика, пока они сидели, потягивая пиво и вспоминая службу. – Работа тебе обеспечена. Нам в подразделении таких спецов как ты не хватает. Да тебя с руками-ногами оторвут. А вот с жильём придётся побегать. Хорошую и недорогую квартиру вот так с наскока не найдёшь. Тут везение требуется.

 

Но Голованов ошибся во всём.

 

С квартирой повезло сразу. Первый же звонок Мишке, и тот сообщил, что знакомый уезжает на долгое время и недорого сдаёт небольшую двушку в центре. Правда, просит заплатить хотя бы за полгода вперёд.

Вик расслабился, довольный, что к Лёшкиному приезду успевает всё устроить. Но как оказалось, слишком рано.

С работой дело застопорилось.

 

Сам Голованов, как и обещал, тут же взялся за устройство Вика в своё подразделение в ОМОНе. Командир, услышав о его послужном списке, обрадовался. Но узнав о статье, погрустнел:

– Извини, Голованов. Не могу твоего приятеля взять. Сам бы я с удовольствием. Мне такой спец во как нужен, – он выразительно чиркнул большим пальцем по горлу. – Но начальство не разрешит.

 

– Перестраховщик, – ворчал вечером Голованов, виновато глядя на помрачневшего Вика. – Ну, ничего. Другие части есть. Без работы не останешься.

– Конечно. Устроюсь как-нибудь. Спасибо тебе, Голованов. Спасибо за всё.

– Да ладно. А в квартире живи, сколько надо. И брата привози. Места всем хватит.

– Миха сказал, завтра его знакомый уезжает. Так что послезавтра можно въезжать.

– Ну, смотри. Только имей в виду, если что, угол в моём доме для тебя и брата всегда найдётся.

– Спасибо. Буду.

 

*

С этого разговора прошло два месяца. Но вопрос с работой так и не сдвинулся с места.

Вик попробовал сунуться в другие части. Тот же результат – отказали по причине судимости. Пошёл в ЧОПы*. Но и там не взяли. Не говорили прямо, подбирая разные причины, но Вику и так всё было ясно. И только одна «кадровичка» – ухоженная дама лет сорока – ища понимания, доверительно сообщила:

– Сами подумайте, а если клиент узнает, что его квартиру охраняет уголовник? Да ещё, прошедший Чечню.

– При чём здесь Чечня?

– Как при чём? Вы ведь на войне были.

– И что?

– Людей там убивали? – Не дожидаясь ответа, «кадровичка» безапелляционно заключила. – Для психики такое бесследно не проходит. Вот вы бы хотели с таким столкнуться?

– Я с этим живу, – Вик развернулся, не желая спорить, что судимость у него не по уголовной статье и с психикой всё в порядке. Но, прежде чем уйти, всё же не удержался и добавил. – А стрелял я в бандитов. И они не цветы собирали, а взрывали дома и убивали гражданских.

 

А дома ждал Лёшка.  Он ничего не спрашивал, чувствуя настроение Вика. И только смотрел, прожигая взглядом. Было стыдно перед пацаном. Вернулся, называется. Стал «примером» для подражания. Вместо поддержки, повис камнем на шее со своими проблемами. Сам-то Лёшка не только поступил на бюджет, но ещё и подрабатывал в автосервисе, куда его, на период летних каникул, пристроил Вениаминыч.

 

Пыльный август уже подходил к концу. Лёшке пора было выходить на занятия. А Вик так и мотался целыми днями без дела, пытаясь найти постоянную работу и перебиваясь случайными заработками. Практически все остатки накопленных за время службы средств ушли на оплату квартиры. И если в ближайшее время с работой так ничего и не решится, вплотную вставал вопрос о переходе в режим жесточайшей экономии, чтобы накопить на очередной взнос за аренду.

Вик с каждым днём бесплодных попыток становился всё мрачнее. От оптимизма, с которым он вернулся из колонии, не осталось и следа.

 

*

Стоило зайти в квартиру, в прихожую тут же выскочил Лёшка. Вик, делая вид, что не замечает его, медленно разувался. Опустившись на одно колено, преувеличено спокойно развязывая кроссовки.

Лёшка, так и не дождавшись реакции, не выдержал:

– Ничего?

Вик молча помотал головой.

– Иди есть.

– Не хочу.

– Вик, ты что, экономишь?

Лёшка с присущей ему чуткостью тут же уловил настроение брата.

– Нет. Просто не хочу.

– Ты с утра не ел.

– Я не голодный. Сейчас помоюсь и пойду.

– Куда?

– На вокзал. Там на разгрузку вагонов можно подрядиться.

 

Скрылся в ванной. Долго плескался под прохладным душем. Вытерся жёстким полотенцем. Вышел, на ходу натягивая чистую футболку.

Лёшка так и крутился под дверью.

– Может, поешь?

– Нет. Я опаздываю.

– Вик, давай я с Энджи насчёт работы поговорю. У него есть связи. Или с Вениаминычем. Может, получится в сервис устроиться.

– Ага. Буду там мусор мести. Или гаечные ключи подавать.

Лёшка открыл рот, пытаясь что-то ещё сказать, но Вик, сунув ноги в кроссовки и не завязывая шнурки, быстро выскочил в подъезд. Торопливо сбежал по ступенькам, прикуривая на ходу. Вышел на улицу. Широким шагом пересёк двор. И лишь завернув на проспект, остановился у супермаркета. Зажав сигарету зубами и жмурясь от едкого дыма, поставил ногу на невысокий выступ перед витриной и наклонился, завязывая кроссовки.

 

– Здравствуй, Вик.

Вик резко обернулся и застыл, сквозь сизый дым сигареты настороженно вглядываясь в невысокую фигуру, смуглое лицо и чуть раскосые глаза.

 

Китаец усмехнулся его растерянности:

– Вот… приехал. Не ожидал?

– Если честно, нет.

– Сам же звал.

– Я помню. Только с вокзала? – Вик кивком указал на спортивную сумку. Получив подтверждение, предложил. – Пойдём, мы тут недалеко обосновались. Остановишься пока у нас.

– У кого у «вас»?

В голосе Китайца почувствовалось напряжение.

– У нас с Лёшкой. Братом моим. Помнишь его?

– Ну ещё бы, – Китаец усмехнулся криво, одним уголком рта.

– А ты как, кстати, меня нашёл?

– Случайно. Вообще-то я к Голованову собирался. Думал через него тебя разыскать. А тут в окно смотрю, знакомая личность. Спасибо водиле, выпустил на светофоре… Сам-то как? Где работаешь?

– Нигде. Кто меня теперь на работу возьмёт? Люди шарахаются. Ну как же, уголовник. Да ещё и «чеченец». На войне людей убивал.

Губы легли в тонкую белую полосу. Глаза холодно заблестели.

– Я не вовремя? Если мешаю, я к Голованову пойду.

– Ну что ты, – Вик очнулся от своих мыслей и посмотрел на Китайца. Взгляд ощутимо потеплел. – Я рад, что ты приехал.

 

*

– Лёх! Лёха! Ушёл уже что ли? Да ты проходи, – Вик обернулся к замешкавшемуся у порога Китайцу.

На кухне что-то металлически грохнуло, и на пороге показался Лёшка, с кухонным полотенцем через плечо.

– Так ты дома? Знакомься. Это мой сослуживец. Китаец. Вот встретились. Он поживёт у нас.

– Привет. Наслышан о тебе, – Китаец протянул раскрытую ладонь.

Но Лёшка проигнорировал жест. Стянул с плеча полотенце и, сделав вид, что вытирает руки, процедил сквозь сжатые зубы:

– Очень приятно, – и развернулся в сторону кухни.

– Я его чем-то обидел? – Китаец недоуменно проводил взглядом удаляющегося по коридору Лёшку, который даже спиной сумел выразить недовольство и раздражение. – Он на меня волком смотрит.

– Не обращай внимания. Ты тут ни при чём. У нас тут свои заморочки, – отмахнулся Вик. – Давай, проходи. Вон там моя комната. Брось сумку где-нибудь, да пошли, Лёха нас покормит. Слышь, Лёх? Дашь нам поесть?

– Сам поешь. Не маленький. Мне в сервис пора, – донеслось из кухни.

Вик пожал плечами:

– Пошли руки мыть.

 

Как только они зашли в ванную комнату, Лёшка тихо подкрался и приложил ухо к двери, пытаясь уловить разговор между Виком и его гостем. Но кроме шума воды ничего не услышал. Он прижался ещё сильнее, напряжённо прислушиваясь к звукам.

 

На душе было неспокойно. Лёшка просто кишками чувствовал угрозу, исходящую от этого маленького, жилистого татарина.

______________________________

* Гюрза – самозарядный пистолет Сердюкова (известный как СПС, СР-1 «Вектор» или «Гюрза») – пистолет для силовых подразделений специального назначения.

* ЧОП – частное охранное предприятие.


	43. Chapter 43

43

 

***

Вик от души потянулся, хрустнув суставами. Резким жестом взъерошил короткий ёжик волос. Рывком поднялся. Сел на край кровати, опустив ноги на пол. Ничем не прикрытые деревянные половицы приятно холодили голые ступни. Вик с наслаждением пошевелил пальцами. Сдёрнул со спинки стула джинсы. Покопался в карманах. Вытащил пачку. Щёлкнул по картонному дну, выбивая сигарету. Прикурил.

 

За спиной скрипнула пружина матраса. Зашуршала ткань простыни.

Вик чуть повернул голову:

– Курить будешь?

– Давай, – Китаец лёг на бок, опираясь на предплечье. Прикрыл пах и бедра краем одеяла. И неосознанным жестом потёр кисть, немного помассировав чуть искривлённые после перелома пальцы.

 

– Болит?

Голос был ровный и, казалось, совершенно равнодушный. Но напряжённая шея и каменно-твёрдые плечи – не давали так легко поверить в это демонстративное спокойствие.

 

Китаец помолчал, внимательно глядя, как мускулы под загорелой кожей спины и плеч вздуваются, перекатываются при каждом движении, словно живое существо. И ответил, так же ровно и спокойно:

– Ломит немного. К дождю.

 

Вик что-то неразборчиво хмыкнул, достал вторую сигарету, прикурил от своей. Затушил окурок. Повернулся, протягивая дымящуюся сигарету Китайцу. Тот перехватил тонкий цилиндр чуть выше фильтра. Но Вик не спешил убирать руку. Наконец, отпустил, скользнув лёгким прикосновением вдоль пальцев. Задержался на безымянном. Провёл вокруг уродливой лунки без ногтя. Вздохнул. И опять отвернулся, прикуривая очередную сигарету.

 

– Я бы всё равно ушёл.

Китаец замер, не донеся сигарету до губ, размышляя, ответить или сделать вид, что не понял, о чём тот говорит. Потом затянулся и всё же сказал, выдохнув слова вместе с клубами серого дыма:

– Знаю.

Хотел придать тону небольшую нотку безразличия, но голос невольно дрогнул. Китаец отрывисто кашлянул, прочищая горло.

 

Вик быстро глянул и тут же отвернулся, не выдержав взгляда. Раздавил очередной окурок, с силой вдавливая в стеклянное дно пепельницы, словно этот цилиндр бумаги с крошками табака виновен во всём произошедшем, и решительно продолжил:

– Я ни разу не пожалел, что тогда так поступил. И если всё повторить, я бы сделал то же самое. Даже зная, чем всё обернётся, и в какое дерьмо вы вляпаетесь. 

– Знаю, – Китаец уже пришёл в себя, решив, что этот разговор ничего не изменит в их отношениях, и ответил спокойно. – Всегда знал... Дай пепельницу.

 

Вик прекратил мучить раздавленный окурок, отряхнул испачканные крошками табака и сажей пальцы и отдал пепельницу.

Пристроив её перед собой, чуть придерживая за основание, Китаец постучал указательным пальцем по сигаретному цилиндру, стряхивая нагоревший серый столбик. Осторожно обвёл по кругу массивные стеклянные края тлеющим огоньком и, словно между прочим, спросил:

– Любишь его?

– Он мой брат.

Вик ответил сразу, не сомневаясь про кого спрашивают. Но в голосе звучало удивление. И Китаец не понял: Вик возмущён, что его могли заподозрить в любовном влечении к брату или, наоборот, подтверждает наличие родственных чувств, как само собой разумеющееся. Всё зависело от того, как он понял вопрос и что на самом деле чувствует к пацану.

– Брат? Вот как? Раньше ты говорил по-другому.

– Ты ошибаешься... Как вы влипли? – Вик поспешил сменить неудобную тему. Хотя и эта была для него не менее болезненна.

Китаец пожал плечами:

– Колонна задержалась на перевале. Нас атаковали.

– Я это уже слышал от Звонарёва. Про наших спрашиваю. Как получилось, что вас чуть не окружили, а ты оказался в плену?

– Это война, братишка, – Китаец усмехнулся. – Сам знаешь, всякое бывает.

– Новиков оставил тебя одного? – Вик поддёрнул подушку повыше и лёг, опираясь на спинку кровати.

– Новиков мне не командир. А Волгин согласился, что так будет лучше. Нужно было прикрыть отступление.

– Не успел?

Китаец понял – Вик уверен, что он не собирался сдаваться живым. Просто не получилось.

– Не успел.

– Как ты выскочил?

– Новиков, – ответ прозвучал немного сухо. Но Китаец не стал смягчать тон. Почему-то не хотелось делиться подробностями. Словно это принадлежало только им с Новиковым. Но всё же добавил: – Они с Волгиным вернулись и отследили от места, где меня взяли, и до села. Сняли охрану… Наугад шли. Повезло.

– Да… Повезло… Он за тебя и в огонь, и в воду…

– На что ты намекаешь?

– Ни на что.

– Мы пять лет все вместе и в огонь, и в воду. Плечом к плечу. При чём тут Новиков? Хватит выдумывать всякую хрень. Меня эти шуточки и намёки ещё в армии заебали…

 

Вик задумчиво смотрел на раздражённого Китайца, размышляя, с чего тот вдруг так завёлся.

Беседа явно не клеилась. Как сам он избегал разговоров о Лёшке, так и Китаец по какой-то причине не желал говорить о Новикове.

 

Решив не вдаваться в подробности, Вик молча забрал у Китайца пепельницу. Не глядя убрал под кровать, громко стукнув толстым донышком о деревянные половицы. Надавил на плечо, утыкая лицом в подушку. Скинул одеяло. Тяжело навалился на спину, зажимая в железном захвате запястья над головой. Прижался всем телом, вдавливая в матрас и втискивая колено между ног. Китаец резко пошевелился. Вик сжал сильнее. Задевая шею щетинистым подбородком, пробормотал едва различимо куда-то в затылок: «Не дёргайся». Китаец затих.

Видя, что тот не собирается вырываться, Вик чуть ослабил хватку. Прижался к загривку ртом. Слегка прикусил.

Горячие губы и прикосновение к спине голой кожи обожгли до судорог в пальцах ног, и Китаец шумно выдохнул. Приподнял бедра, вжимаясь Вику в напряжённый пах. И раздвинул колени, подставляя задницу.

 

*

– Что-то твоего сослуживца не видно, – Лёшка с напускным безразличием громко звякнул крышкой, задев за края тяжёлой чугунной сковороды, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что ответ его не очень-то интересует.

– Он квартиру снял. Я тебе говорил.

Лёшка помотал головой. Прямо через край, придерживая сковороду свёрнутым полотенцем, насыпал в тарелки завитушки макарон с редкими вкраплениями неровных кубиков колбасы и жареного лука. Молча поставил одну из тарелок перед Виком.

Тот вооружился вилкой. Потыкал, насаживая на стальные зубцы макаронины, стараясь, чтобы попали и кусочки колбасы:

– Ну, сейчас говорю.

– Он в нашем городе жить собрался?

Вик пожал плечами. Отправил макаронины в рот. Тщательно пережевал.

– Тебе-то что?

– Ничего.

Лёшка сел за стол. Не глядя поскрёб в тарелке, разгоняя завитушки макарон по фарфоровым краям, исподтишка наблюдая, как Вик ест: неторопливо подносит вилку ко рту, обхватывает губами, сосредоточенно пережёвывает, методично двигая челюстями. А на виске в это время вздувается синяя венка.

– Отца сегодня встретил.

Вик на миг перестал жевать, но головы не поднял, только пробормотал:

– Не сдох ещё?

Лёшка не обращая внимания на недовольный тон, продолжил:

– Цирроз у него. Говорит, умрёт скоро.

– Туда ему и дорога. У нас хлеб есть?

Лёшка, не вставая, потянулся назад. Открыл хлебницу. Достал тарелку и поставил на стол.

Вик недовольно глянул на нарезанный толстыми ломтями батон:

– Нормального хлеба нет?

Лёшка качнул головой.

– Прощения ещё просил.

– Тебе не похрен?

Лёшка задумался, вспоминая встречу.

 

*

Отца он встретил у дверей супермаркета возле родительского дома. Лёшка давно не был в этом районе. Не потому что он чего-то боялся или его мучили неприятные воспоминания. Со времён общения с дядей Колей он научился отгораживаться от происходящего, уносясь мыслями в далёкие дали. Но это давалось не так уж и легко, требовало определённых усилий и, как показывал опыт, могло выстрелить в самый неподходящий момент, накатывая тошнотворной волной отвращения к себе. Поэтому Лёшка старался лишний раз не провоцировать подобные ситуации и не появляться в местах, хоть чем-то связанных с прошлым.

Но сегодня, так сложилось, он оказался в своём районе. В техникуме намечалось посвящение в студенты, и ему поручили забрать сценарий и диски с музыкой для выступления.

 

Лёшка не ожидал, что сможет так спокойно пройти по знакомым с детства улицам. Что, увидев окна отчей квартиры, мелькнувшие в проёме домов в глубине двора, ничего не ёкнет в душе. Со смертью мамы Раи он давно смирился. А Вик – пусть колючий и почти всегда чем-то недовольный – был рядом. Хоть всё и складывалось у них совсем не так, как хотелось.

 

У дверей супермаркета, куда Лёшка завернул, купить хлеба на ужин, его тронул за рукав неопрятный мужик с отёкшим лицом и красными слезящимися глазами.

– Малец, займи на поправку здоровья. – И вдруг хрипло ахнул. – Лёшка?!

 

Отошли в сторону. Встали молча. Лёшка – морща нос от неприятного запаха перегара и немытого тела, разившего от отца – мялся с ноги на ногу, не зная о чём говорить. Потом выдавил из себя:

– Как ты?

Отец пьяно заплакал, размазывая по небритым, обрюзгшим щекам редкие слезы. Что-то несвязно забормотал. Сбиваясь с одного на другое, пытался рассказать, как жил после отъезда сына. Обвинял Лёшку, что тот бросил его. Просил прощения. Жаловался, как трудно живётся. Говорил, что скоро умрёт. А потом попросил денег.

Лёшка смотрел на этого постаревшего, опустившегося, опухшего от пьянки мужчину, который совсем не был похож на того, прежнего, красивого, сильного отца, и ничего не чувствовал.

Не зная, что сказать и как себя вести, он не придумал ничего лучше, как молча развернуться и уйти.

 

*

Лёшка прислушался к себе. Не изменилось ли что в нём с момента встречи? Может, пришла жалость? Но опять ничего не почувствовал, кроме равнодушия.

– Похрен.

– Ну и, забей.

– Вик.

– Ну?

– Давай в клуб сходим, – поймав удивлённый взгляд, торопливо заметил. – Мне, между прочим, уже восемнадцать исполнилось. И завтра выходной.

– Нет.

– Почему?!

– Нет и всё.

– Вик, – Лёшка двинул табурет ближе и чуть в сторону. Привалился сбоку и умоляюще выдохнул в ухо, словно невзначай коснувшись губами волос.

Вик на миг застыл, словно изваяние, но тут же решительно двинул плечом, стряхивая с себя брата.

– Я всё сказал.

– Что опять не так?!

– Почему ты решил, что что-то не так?

– Потому что ты не хочешь со мной общаться. Я теперь живу по твоим правилам, но ты опять недоволен.

– Я всем доволен. И, вроде, претензий тебе не предъявлял. Но ходить с тобой по клубам, я никогда не обещал. Если хочешь, в воскресенье сходим в кино.

– Ага, на дневной сеанс, – Лёшка зло усмехнулся. Его просто бесило спокойствие и непреклонность Вика.

– Можно и на дневной. Что тебя не устраивает?

– То, что мне не семь лет.

– То, что тебе не семь лет, не обязывает меня, таскать тебя по ночным клубам.

– Что я должен сделать?

– Чтобы я начал таскать тебя по клубам? Ничего. А вообще, учиться. Больше от тебя, пока, ничего не требуется. Не хотел тебе говорить раньше времени, но с работой у меня, вроде, что-то срастается. Я тут на днях заходил в тир, чтобы навык не терять, познакомился с одним мужиком. Он бывший «афганец». Я ему показал пару приёмов в стрельбе. Разговорились. Он позвал к себе в охрану. И, кажется, его не смущает моё прошлое, – уловив вопросительный взгляд, пояснил. – У него пара баров и ночной клуб.

– Вик, это опасно? – забеспокоился Лёшка. Он сильно переживал из-за неудач Вика, видя, как тот мучается и мрачнеет всё больше день ото дня. Но опять вздрагивать от страха при каждом звонке, в ожидании дурных вестей, что Вика ранили или, хуже того, убили – не хотел. Пусть уж лучше Вик сидит без работы и ворчит на него. Пока заработка на мойке им, хоть и с натяжкой, но хватало. – У Энджи его парн… знакомого два раза подстрелили. Хорошо, что не насмерть.

– Не боись, – Вик снисходительно потрепал по макушке, словно маленького. – Я не в бодигарды иду. Обычная служба охраны.

– Правда? Тогда я рад.

– Я тоже. Теперь можешь, наконец, бросить эту чёртову мойку. Она из тебя последние силы вытянула. Хрен знает, на кого стал похож. Похудел. Синяки под глазами. Тебе отдыхать надо. И заняться вплотную учёбой. Учти, после техникума пойдёшь на дневное в институт. Мать спала и видела тебя с высшим образованием. И ты его получишь, чего бы мне это не стоило, и как бы ты не кочевряжился. Понял?

– Да.

– Ну и, хорошо. Спасибо за ужин. Завтра моя очередь готовить. Пожелания есть?

– Мне всё равно.

– Ну и ладно, – Вик встал из-за стола. – Всё, я пошёл.

– Куда? По работе?

– Нет.

– А куда? В тир? Можно мне с тобой?

– Нет.

– Почему?

– Потому, что я иду не в тир.

– А куда?

– Ну, предположим, к девушке. Могу я встретиться с девушкой? Или ты и тут претендуешь на своё личное участие?

 

Лёшка не ответил. Смотрел молча, сжав рот и прищурив глаза. То ли старался не показать, как дрожат губы, то ли сдерживался, чтобы не ударить.

Вик подавил в себе жалость и желание потрепать по макушке, решительно бросил на ходу, направляясь в прихожую:

– Тебе, кстати, тоже не мешало бы заняться личной жизнью. Взрослый парень: ни друзей, ни девушки. Всё норовишь за братом увязаться.

– Какие мы, нахуй, братья?

– Что ты сказал? – Вик обернулся, думая, что ослышался.

– У нас разные родители. Мы и вместе-то жили всего два года.

– Три.

– Бля, ну всё, пиздец, теперь кровные братья навек, – вернулся к раковине и загрохотал посудой.

– Тарелки не перебей. Кулинар, – Вик ответил, не повышая голоса, не заботясь, слышат его или нет. Но, вспомнив о воспитательских обязанностях, добавил громче, перед тем, как выйти за дверь. – И не матерись. Тебе не идёт.

 

*

Бойтесь своих желаний. Они могут исполниться.

 

Бросив фразу про личную жизнь, Вик искренне верил, что так будет лучше – и для него и для Лёшки. В мыслях рисовались картины, как Лёшка встретит хорошую девушку, влюбится, женится, заведёт детей. И успокоится, наконец. Забудет про всё то, что делал он. Что делали с ним. Забудет обиды. И со временем простит Вику его вину. И глядя на это, сам Вик сумеет побороть свои извращённые желания, научится относиться к нему как к родственнику и будет любить только как брата. Будет тихо холостевать, трахаясь время от времени с Китайцем. Или даже, насмотревшись на семейное счастье брата, вернётся к мягкому, податливому лону прекрасного пола.

 

Вику было плохо. Хоть он и хорохорился перед Китайцем, но совесть в карман не засунешь. Понесённое наказание – загубленная карьера, судимость, колония – никак не облегчали бремя вины. Чувство, что бездарно проебал свою жизнь, только усугублялись день ото дня. Дезертировал. Бросил своих в трудный момент. Подвёл товарища под пытки и почти под смерть. Сгубил своё будущее. Ради чего? Чтобы посидеть пару часов у больничной постели? А надо ли было это пацану? Раньше Лёшка хотя бы уважал его. Слушал. Считал авторитетом. Как же, брат спецназовец. Герой. Командир. А теперь? Кто он теперь? Безработный. Судимый. Раздражённый своими неудачами нахлебник. Кому он нужен такой? Неудивительно, что пацан каждый раз изводит его.

 

Вик измучился за эти месяцы после возвращения. Он не знал, как реагировать на Лёшкино поведение. Не знал, как общаются между собой братья.

Иногда приходили мысли: может, все так и должно быть? Может, зря он ищет подвох в Лёшкином поведении, словах, прикосновениях словно невзначай? Нет там никакого подтекста. И всё это только его больное воображение?

Но что-то подсказывало: нет, всё это не просто так. Каждым словом. Движением. Жестом. Прикосновением. Лёшка напоминал о том, что Вик бросил его. Оставил одного на милость отца-алкаша и на потеху педофилам. Напоминает о том, что делали с ним. Что по вине Вика его психика изломана и он не может начать нормально жить. Влюбиться. Встречаться с девушкой. А самое ужасное, что вместо братской тёплой симпатии или лёгкого безразличия, от этих прикосновений на Вика накатывало, накрывало с головой от желания. Напрягалось в паху, поджимая яйца. Мутило разум, превращая его в неадекватного извращенца.

 

Лёжа по ночам без сна, глядя в тёмный потолок воспалёнными от бессонницы глазами, было мучительно слушать, как в соседней комнате скрипят пружины старого дивана, когда Лёшка ворочается во сне.

И по утрам Вик старался уйти пораньше. До того, как из соседней комнаты появится Лёшка. В одних трусах. Заспанный. Лохматый. Родной и желанный.

 

*

На работу Вика действительно взяли. Конечно, это было не Бог весть что. Должность «сотрудник службы охраны» по сути, оказалась обычным вышибалой в ночном клубе. Да ещё и с испытательным сроком. Но Вик, за месяцы безденежья и безрезультатных поисков, научился радоваться малому. А после получения первой зарплаты, этой радости стало на порядок больше.

 

С деньгами стало значительно легче. Теперь Вик мог обеспечивать их маленькую семью, и Лёшке не нужно было бегать по вечерам и выходным на мойку. Но они практически перестали видеться. С работы Вик возвращался перед рассветом, когда Лёшка ещё спал. Быстро приняв душ и поев, заваливался на кровать и уже не слышал, когда тот поднимался. Днём шатался по пустой квартире. Готовил обед или что-то делал по хозяйству, а когда приходило время идти на работу, Лёшки, чаще всего, ещё не было.

Иногда, Вик ночевал у Китайца, когда у того не было дежурств – он поступил на службу в подразделение к Голованову. Говорил себе, что не хочет беспокоить Лёшку, своими ночными возвращениями. Думал: пусть поспит перед занятиями.

Но последнее время, когда всё же шёл под утро домой, стал замечать, что всё чаще Лёшки не было. Уходил ли он так рано на учёбу или ночевал в другом месте, Вик не знал.

А когда совпадали выходные, и они оказывались вместе, нормального общения не складывалось.

 

Если раньше Лёшка всё свободное от учёбы и работы время сидел дома – возился в кухне или утыкался в старенький компьютер. Пытался растормошить Вика. Болтал без умолку. Теперь его как подменили. Он стал колючим. На малейшую самую безобидную реплику огрызался. Пропадал по вечерам. У него появились подозрительные – на взгляд Вика – приятели. Стоило Вику зайти в квартиру, они проскальзывали в прихожую бледными тенями и молча растворялись в гулком пыльном подъезде. Когда звонил городской телефон, Лёшка бросался к нему и, или отвечал отрывисто и деловито: «Да. Буду через час». Или тихо шептал в трубку, замолкая на полуслове, стоило Вику появиться рядом. А потом и вовсе, размотав длинный шнур, перетащил телефон в свою комнату и во время разговора просто закрывал дверь.

 

Так продолжалось пару месяцев. Вик уже почти собрался вызвать Лёшку на откровенный, «мужской» разговор, но всё откладывал, ожидая удобного момента. Правда, что это за момент, для себя так пока и не определил.

 

Однажды, вернувшись домой раньше обычного, он тихо возился в прихожей, когда услышал из-за полуприкрытой двери Лёшкин голос. Судя по отрывистым фразам, перемежающимся с тишиной – Лёшка разговаривал по телефону. И, как показалось Вику, был чем-то сильно раздражён. Вик невольно прислушался. Но в комнате повисла тишина – то ли положили трубку, то ли пережидали длинную тираду на том конце провода.

 

Вик отмер, задвинул кроссовки под обувную полочку и направился в сторону ванной, размышляя – заглянуть к Лёшке или хватит громкого приветствия. Решив, что лучше все же заглянуть, уже взялся за ручку, собираясь открыть дверь шире, когда его остановил неожиданно громкий голос.

 

– Сказал же – НЕТ. Плевать, сколько он платит за анал. Не могу сейчас. Я, кажется, гонорею подхватил. Провериться надо. В крайнем случае, отсосать могу.

 

*

Резкий толчок в плечо отбросил Лёшку к стене. Боль обожгла бок и локоть. Спиральный шнур натянулся. Трубка дёрнулась и выпала из рук. Телефон с грохотом полетел на пол. Лёшка инстинктивно сжался в ожидании следующего удара и испуганно оглянулся. Вик стоял, сжав кулаки, зло прищурив глаза, но бить, кажется, пока не собирался. Лёшка немного расслабился, но, на всякий случай, немного отодвинулся в сторону.

– Охренел?

– За старое, сука, взялся?

– Ты о чем?

– Опять начал шляться.

– И что?

– Забыл, чем это закончилось прошлый раз?

– Тебе-то какое дело? – Лёшка ещё на шаг сдвинулся в сторону. Чем больше было расстояние между ними, тем увереннее он становился. – Чего вдруг обо мне вспомнил? Надоело трахаться со своим уёбищно-скучным другом – решил заняться моим воспитанием?

– Что? – Вик оторопел. Лицо мгновенно потеряло схожесть с застывшей маской праведного гнева, брови приподнялись «домиком», и даже рот чуть приоткрылся от удивления.

В другое время Лёшка посмеялся бы над его глупым видом. Но сейчас было не до смеха. Эмоции захлестнули с головой и, сдерживаемые всё это время после приезда Китайца, обида и страх окончательно, навсегда потерять Вика, выплеснулись наружу.

– То! Думаешь, не знаю, где ты ночуешь и с кем встречаешься? Нехрен мне про девушку заливать. «Да, Зай. Конечно, Зай. Встретимся вечером, Зай», – передразнил противным голосом, некрасиво кривя рот. – За идиота держишь?  Думал, я не пойму, что ты не с тёлкой разговариваешь, и не узнаю, как зовут этого долбаного Китайца?

– И что? – Вик кашлянул и сдвинул брови, пытаясь вернуть лицу спокойствие и суровость. – Да, Китайца зовут Зай. Что это доказывает? Что я обязательно должен обращаться к нему по имени? К твоему сведению, его бесит, когда его так называют. В части все знают, что за это можно и по морде получить.

– Да? Но, видимо, не в твоём случае, – Лёшка презрительно скривился. – Его же не бесит, когда ты его трахаешь.

– Охуел? – Вик с трудом сглотнул и облизал пересохшие губы.

– Я видел вас! – Выкрикнул зло, «выплёвывая» слова прямо в растерянное лицо. – Видел, как вы кувыркались! Как ты трахал его в НАШЕМ доме, на НАШЕЙ кровати! Специально не пошёл на занятия и караулил, когда он придёт. И ВСЁ, ВСЁ видел! Нечего тут из себя натурала изображать! Не хочешь быть застуканным – закрывай дверь на задвижку или не трахай мужиков у себя в доме!

– Ах, ты, блядь, Нат Пинкертон* доморощенный, – Вик решил, лучше, что он может сейчас сделать, это обозлиться. – Да, я трахался с ним. Но только с ним одним. Понял?! С одним. В отличие от тебя, я не бегаю по городу и не сую член куда ни попадя.

– Так я тоже член не сую, – Лёшка с вызовом задрал подбородок. – Я задницу подставляю!

– Сучёнок.

Удар кулаком отбросил назад. Лёшка не удержался на ногах, и если бы не кресло, оказавшееся прямо за спиной, свалился бы на пол.

– Доподставлялся, сука?! Приволок в дом триппер?! Ждёшь, когда тебя СПИДом наградят?

– Подслушивать нехорошо, – Лёшка вытер проступившую из разбитой губы кровь и вызывающе усмехнулся. – И не триппер, а гонорею.

– Что?

– Правильно говорить гонорея, а не триппер.

– Какая, к ебеням, разница?! Если продолжишь таскаться по мужикам, подхватишь чего похлеще.

– Плевать. Мне нравиться таскаться по мужикам. Нравится, когда меня трахают. А если клиент в возрасте, ещё и бабла можно неплохо срубить.  

– Ты ведёшь себя, как прирождённая шлюха.

– Никто не рождается шлюхой, – Лёшка дёрнулся зло – брезгливое презрение в голосе задели больше, чем он ожидал – но вдруг успокоился. Откинулся на спинку кресла, растягивая рот в похотливой улыбке. Закинул ногу на подлокотник и чуть сполз вниз, выставляя на обозрение обтянутую потёртыми джинсами промежность, словно предлагая трахнуть. Недвусмысленным, совершенно пошлым движением толкнулся языком в щёку и усмехнулся, глядя, как у Вика от злости побелели плотно сжатые губы. – Просто у меня учителя были хорошие.

 

Вик помедлил, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, стараясь успокоиться и опять не врезать Лёшке в челюсть.

– Понравилось нагибаться?

– Меня жизнь нагнула.

– В любой ситуации нужно уметь сохранять достоинство.

– Ну, извини, – Лёшкин тон был полон сарказма. – В двенадцать смутно представляешь, что это такое – достоинство.

 

У Вика заходили желваки. Он шумно выдохнул, раздувая крылья носа, и кивнул:

– Хорошо, – голос чуть смягчился. – Ты прав. Но потом. Потом соображалки не хватило, не совать голову в дерьмо?

– Я что виноват, что меня с этими уёбками до кучи прихватили?

– Какого хера ты вообще с этими уёбками связался? Тебя, блядь, за уши кто-то тянул?! Сидел бы тихо в деревне и ничего бы не случилось! – Вик опять начал заводится, с каждым словом повышая голос. – Но нет, тебе стало скучно! Приключений захотелось! Попёрся в город!

– Сидел бы сам в этой сраной деревне, – Лёшка огрызнулся немного виновато, но тут же обозлился и сорвался на крик. – Сам даже в город не захотел возвращаться, остался на сверхсрочную! Наобещал с три короба и свалил! Три года не объявлялся! Я понимаю, тебе чужой пацан нахрен не нужен был. Но нахуя обещал, если выполнять не собирался? Так другие нашлись, не обделили вниманием.

– Ты пойми, – Вик присел на корточки перед креслом и осторожно, самым кончиком пальцев коснулся руки. – Не мог я тебя тогда забрать. Куда? Да и не отдали бы мне тебя. У тебя отец был, а я так... не пришей рукав... Но теперь-то, теперь что? Зачем сейчас так? Не можешь простить, что не забрал? Мстишь мне за это?

– Я себе мщу, – голос был тихим, и Вик еле разобрал слова. – За то, что надеялся и ждал. Всё правильно. Наивных дурачков, верящих в сказки, надо наказывать. Чтобы не смели верить. Тогда потом не будет разочарований.

– Я всё понял, – Вик поднялся и, не оглядываясь, вышел за дверь.

– Ничего ты не понял.

Прошептал вслед, но Вик не услышал его.

______________________________

*Нат Пинкертон – сыщик, герой детективных книг начала ХХ века, весьма негативно воспринятых критиками, но очень популярных среди читателей.


	44. Chapter 44

44

 

***

Тихо ступая, Китаец словно тень проскользнул по коридору и остановился в проёме двери, перед разлитой по полу прямоугольной лунной «лужей». Замер, словно не решаясь сделать шаг из чернильной темноты в бледно-серебристый свет.

 

Луна, заглядывая в окно, освещала середину небольшой кухни, оставляя погруженной во мрак расставленную вдоль стен малочисленную мебель. И только старенький холодильник – главный козырь хозяйки квартиры в обосновании несколько завышенной арендной платы – белел в углу вершиной айсберга и натужно гудел, взрыкивая перед отключением, словно недовольный зверь. И каждый раз часы, монотонно тикающие на столе, казалось, начинали стучать чуть громче, будто успокаивая нервного соседа.

 

Китаец вгляделся в циферблат, одним краем попавший в лунное пятно. Но сумел рассмотреть только большую стрелку, застывшую в районе двух. И перевёл взгляд на высокую фигуру у окна.

 

Холодный ветер врывался в раскрытую настежь форточку, принося с собой запах скорого снега. Вик стоял прямо под ней – босой, в одних трусах – и, казалось, не замечал этого. Пристально смотрел в одну точку за тёмным окном и время от времени подносил к губам зажжённую сигарету. Когда он затягивался, в чернильной вязкой глубине стекла вспыхивала ярко-оранжевая точка, высвечивая жёсткую линию скул, плотно сжатый рот и чёрные, от падающей тени, глазницы. Судя по переполненной пепельнице на подоконнике, стоял он тут давно.

 

– Чего не ложишься? Без десяти два уже, – Китаец шагнул к столу и повернул будильник, вглядываясь в циферблат.

 

Вик вздрогнул и удивлённо оглянулся. Казалось, что он всё ещё в своих мыслях и окружающая реальность далека от него. Чуть помедлил, потом кивнул, то ли на слова Китайца, то ли своим мыслям, и решительно вдавил окурок в ещё свободный край пепельницы.

– Домой пойду. У меня там Лёшка один. Я не предупредил, что ночевать не вернусь. Он волноваться будет.

 

Не глядя в лицо, прошёл мимо.

 

Китаец не пошевелился, оставшись на месте. И только напряжённо прислушивался, как Вик одевается в комнате.

 

Не заходя в кухню, Вик сразу прошёл в прихожую. Крикнул:

– Пока.

Китаец не ответил.

Щёлкнув замком, закрылась входная дверь. Только тогда он подошёл к окну. Не глядя, взял из пепельницы первый попавшийся, оставленный Виком бычок. Расправил, разминая в пальцах. Прикурил, глубоко затягиваясь горьким дымом, не отрывая взгляда от высокой фигуры, быстрым шагом пересекающей тёмный двор.

 

*

Домой Вик вернулся незадолго до рассвета. Не раздеваясь завалился на кровать, прямо поверх покрывала. Так и пролежал до утра: закинув руки за голову, глядя в потолок. Двухчасовая прогулка по ночному городу немного проветрила мозги, но так и не дала ответа на вопрос – как им жить дальше?

 

В соседней комнате затарахтел будильник.

Лёшка встал сразу. Прежде чем идти умываться, прошёл в кухню. Чиркнул спичкой, зажигая газ. Зашумела вода, ударяясь о дно чайника. Хлопнула дверь в ванную комнату.

 

Вик поднялся, как только Лёшка, умывшись, загрохотал в кухне посудой. Зашёл, чуть замешкавшись на пороге. Лёшка уже сидел за столом. Перед кружкой с дымящимся чаем и тарелкой сосисок.

– Доброе утро, – буркнул, налил воды из-под крана и выпил. Жадно. Одним глотком.

– Чай налить? – Лёшка глянул насторожено, не зная, чего ожидать.

Вик качнул головой:

– Я сам.

Взял большой бокал. Почти до половины наполнил тёмной заваркой. Плеснул кипятку. Сел напротив. Насыпал четыре ложки сахара и неторопливо перемешал, тихо постукивая о фарфоровые бока.

 

Лёшка сосредоточено жевал, исподтишка наблюдая за каждым движением. Непрекращающийся стук ложки раздражал. Желая прервать его, молча двинул в сторону Вика тарелку с сосисками.

Вик, словно не замечая, продолжал задумчиво размешивать сахар. В конце концов, вынул ложку, аккуратно постучав о край бокала, и решительно посмотрел Лёшке в лицо.

– Лёх. Ты это… Кхм… В общем, прости меня.

– Ерунда. Мне даже не больно.

Невольно потрогал припухшую губу и опустил голову.

– А, ну да… Но я, собственно, не об этом.

– Да? Что тогда?

– Что не вернулся.

– Ты о чём? – Лёшка отвёл взгляд и сосредоточено потыкал вилкой в сосиску, разламывая пополам.

– Если бы я не остался на сверхсрочку, этот пидарас не смог бы насиловать тебя.

– Не переживай, – Лёшка скривил губы в болезненной усмешке. – Это ничего бы не изменило. Он начал лапать меня ещё до твоей демобилизации.

– Вот как, – Вик встал. Подошёл к окну. Взял сигаретную пачку. Повертел в руках. Так и не вынув сигарету, бросил обратно на подоконник. Вернулся к столу. – Всё равно. Ты должен был сразу мне написать…

– И что? – Лёшка зло глянул на мельтешащего перед ним Вика. – Что бы это изменило? Ты бы приехал и остался тут? Не стал бы подписывать контракт?

 

Вик замялся, будто не был уверен:

– Ну, может, и приехал бы… По крайней мере, я бы позвонил бабе Зине… Или Мишке… Он бы забрал тебя и отвёз к ней… И эти уёбки не насиловали бы тебя целый год… В первый же день, как они тронули тебя, ты должен был сообщить мне. А не молчать, обслуживая…

– Знаешь, что! – Лёшка швырнул вилку в полупустую тарелку. Та звякнула тоненько и жалобно. – Нехуй валить с больной головы на здоровую! Хватит повторять одно и то же. Если тебе доставляет удовольствие ковырять пальцами в ране, то мне это не надо. Забудь, что я тебе вчера сказал. Ты мне ничего не был должен! Так что спи спокойно, ты ни в чём не виноват. И не надо так переживать за мою анальную девственность, – он усмехнулся. – К твоему сведению, они мне в задницу члены не тыкали. А от остального я даже научился получать удовольствие. А в жопу трахаться я начал в деревне, куда ТЫ меня засунул, спасая и оберегая от морального разложения. Когда мне было четырнадцать, мы с Васькой трахнули друг друга на сеновале. А первый раз я отсосал ему через полгода, как ты сплавил меня в эту дыру. А ведь он младше меня почти на год. Получается, я его совратил. Дядя Коля вырастил достойную замену. И кстати, я неплохо зарабатывал благодаря его науке. А сосу я вообще по высшему классу…

– Прекрати! – Вик замер, сжимая кулаки. Не понимая, что ему сейчас больше хочется: ударить, останавливая поток слов, или прижать к себе, утыкая носом в плечо. Он вглядывался в Лёшкино лицо, пытаясь за циничным взглядом этого уже взрослого парня с изломанной душой и изуродованной моралью, разглядеть того доверчивого семилетнего мальчишку с лучезарной солнечной улыбкой, который смотрел на мир открытым взглядом, ожидая от жизни только хорошее. – Замолчи.

Лёшка отодвинул тарелку с так и не доеденным завтраком и встал из-за стола.

– Мне на занятия пора.

– Лёх, я понимаю, ты злишься на меня. Но я прошу, не надо опять этим заниматься. Ты ведь не только мне, ты себе делаешь хуже. Я знаю, ты не такой.

 

Лёшка пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, но не обернулся.

 

 

2007 год

 

*

Только вчера на улице выли злые метели, забираясь ледяными пальцами под одежду и кусая носы и щёки. Но в марте, словно желая оправдать разговоры о глобальном потеплении, солнце припекло почти по-летнему, оплавляя в блестящую ледяную корку верхушки сугробов. Не устояв перед натиском, снег за несколько дней просел, растекаясь по земле словно подтаявшее мороженое. Бурные потоки устремились вдоль дорог, унося с собой накопившийся за зиму мусор. Достигнув решётки ливневого стока, талая вода закручивалась весёлыми водоворотами. И солнечные блики озорно вспыхивали яркими искрами между крутящихся окурков и фантиков.

 

Но в начале апреля погода резко изменилась. В этот день, сразу после обеда, пронзительно голубое небо вдруг затянули тяжёлые серые тучи, скрывая солнце, и на высохшие чистые тротуары посыпал снег. Крупные, тяжёлые от пропитавшей их влаги снежинки падали со свинцового неба, всё гуще и гуще, всё убыстряя свой полет. Зажглись фонари. Но тщетно. Их тусклый свет не мог пробить опустившиеся промозглые сумерки со сплошной пеленой снега. Автомобили, включив фары и непрерывно сигналя, еле ползли по дороге, то чуть убыстряя ход, то окончательно замирая.

 

Вик – простояв на остановке, среди таких же, обманутых утренним ярким солнцем замёрзших пассажиров – шёл, не обращая внимания на лужи снежной каши и хлюпающую в насквозь промокших кроссовках воду. Ссутулив плечи, пряча голову в воротник лёгкой куртки, он думал только, как бы быстрее добраться домой, и успел ли Лёшка до начала снегопада вернуться с занятий.

 

После их последнего разговора они словно заключили молчаливое соглашение. Лёшка по вечерам никуда не уходил. Вик ночевал дома. Отсутствовал только, когда выпадали ночные дежурства. Но и те, последнее время, случались нечасто. Его работодатель порекомендовал Вика своему знакомому, временно оставшемуся без начальника охраны, самоуверенно вставшего на лыжи на самом крутом спуске и заработавшего сложный перелом. И теперь Вик осваивал работу в охранном предприятии, попутно наводя свои порядки там, где, как ему казалось, что-то недодумано, решив, что если по возвращению начохру не понравятся нововведения, он их просто отменит. И чувствовал себя почти как прежде – форма, оружие, тренировки, команды, дисциплинированные бойцы, дежурства, чёткие планы. И мечтал, что если бы подобная должность была постоянной, он обязательно переманил бы к себе спецов от Голованова и натаскал самую лучшую охрану в городе.

 

Встречи с Китайцем становились всё реже – работа и введение там новых правил, отнимали порядочно времени, да и Лёшку не хотелось надолго оставлять без присмотра. Когда же он заходил к Китайцу, чаще всего их встречи ограничивались разговорами и обсуждением новых обязанностей Вика. Как в старые времена, когда они были только сослуживцами и оказывались под одним одеялом только для того, чтобы согреться в долгих походах.

 

*

Вик завернул под арку, ведущую во двор, и облегчённо выдохнул, радуясь передышке, и переставшему хлестать в лицо ветру. Стряхнул снег с куртки и чуть наклонил голову, проводя ладонью по мокрым волосам.

Распрямляясь, заметил угловым зрением движение сбоку. К нему метнулся тёмный силуэт. Вик молниеносно отклонился. Резко развернулся. Попытался сделать подсечку. Но нападавший умело ушёл в сторону. Вик сконцентрировался, поняв, что имеет дело с профессионалом. И следующим движением сумел ухватить нападавшего. Перебросил через себя, утыкая лицом в грязь, заламывая руку и прижимая коленом поясницу. Мужчина, оглушённый падением, дёрнулся и захрипел, стараясь вывернуться из захвата.

Тусклая лампочки над задней дверью магазина осветила перекошенное от злости лицо.

Вик оторопел и невольно ослабил хватку. Мужчина тут же воспользовался секундной заминкой. Развернулся всем корпусом и резко двинул локтем, целясь в кадык. Вик инстинктивным, впитанным за годы тренировок движением, отклонился назад и в сторону. Но нападавший тоже провёл эти годы не на диване с пивом и чипсами, и успел зацепить. Хотя вместо горла удар пришёлся по переносице.

Из носа часто-часто закапало. Красные кляксы, словно яркие маки, раскрасили нанесённый в подворотню снег. Вик поднялся. Шмыгнул носом, зажимая ноздрю большим пальцем, чуть задирая подбородок вверх.

 

– Двойка тебе, Новиков, за удар, – усмехнулся, собрал в пригоршню снег, стараясь выбрать где почище, и приложил к переносице, унимая капающую кровь. – Непрофессионально бьёшь. Не как спец, а как сопливая шпана в уличной драке.

– Заткнись, – Новиков огрызнулся и встал, отряхивая пропитанные снегом и грязью штанины.

– Что с тобой? Крышей поехал? Ты чего на людей бросаешься?

– На ЛЮДЕЙ я не бросаюсь. А вот тебе, падла, за твоё дезертирство и что товарищей своих подставил, давно надо было морду набить.

– Да? И чего так долго ждал? Чего только теперь приехал?

– Не твоё дело. Когда счёл нужным, тогда и приехал.

– Ну, давай. – Вик отбросил снежок, отряхнул руку и осторожно ощупал занемевшую переносицу, проверяя нет ли перелома. – Бей. Мешать не буду.

– Да хрен с тобой. Живи. Только помни, что ты всех нас предал. Всех, кто тебе верил. Из-за тебя, сука, Китаец в плен попал. Ты знаешь, что он там вытерпел? Чуть не погиб. Вот тогда я тебя точно убил бы. Из-под земли бы достал и на куски порезал.

– Так вот оно в чём дело, – Вик понимающе усмехнулся. – Ну так, это НАШЕ с ним дело. Это касается только Китайца и меня. Ты-то тут каким боком? Перед тобой я не собираюсь ни отчитываться, ни извиняться.

 

Внешне он оставался совершенно спокойным, в отличие от собеседника, хотя в душе прекрасно понимал, что Новиков прав абсолютно во всем.

 

– Засунь свои извинения, знаешь куда?! Мне они ни в одно место не упёрлись! На хую я их вертел! Понял?! – он всё же сорвался на крик.

 

Вик сжал челюсти и молча смотрел прямо в глаза, не мигая и не отводя взгляд. И Новиков замолчал. Шумно вдохнул через нос. Хотел сказать что-то ещё. Но махнул рукой. Резко развернулся и пошёл прочь, сутуля широкие плечи.

Вик с мрачным видом смотрел ему вслед, даже когда тот вышел из подворотни и скрылся за пеленой густого снегопада.

 

***

Требовательный звонок разорвал тишину квартиры. Вик бросил в миску с водой нож и картошку и заторопился в прихожую, на ходу вытирая руки о фартук, повязанный поверх спортивных штанов. Распахнул дверь и удивлённо замер.

 

На пороге стоял Китаец.

Окинув Вика нечитаемым взглядом с ног до головы – от босых ног, до коротко стриженой макушки – заглянул через плечо вглубь квартиры:

– Можно?

– Да, конечно, – Вик торопливо посторонился, пропуская в прихожую. – Я тут как раз собирался к тебе зайти на днях.

– Угу.

– Пойдём в кухню. У меня там курица варится. Скоро Лёха с занятий должен вернуться. Я пришёл, а дома жрать нечего, – Вик частил, стараясь оттянуть разговор, от которого, почему-то, не ожидал ничего хорошего. Ведь не зря Китаец пришёл сам, а не позвонил. – Не знаешь, вначале крупу в бульон надо кинуть или картошку?

 

Китаец пожал плечами.

– Дай сигарету.

– Вон там возьми, – Вик вернулся к недочищенной картошке. – Минут через тридцать обедать будем.

– Времени нет, – Китаец подошёл к подоконнику. Закурил, глядя на зелёные ветви берёзы, свисающие плетями прямо за отрытым окном. – Я на пару минут заскочил.

– Дежурство?

– Уезжаю.

– В отпуск?

– Насовсем.

– В смысле? – Вик оторопел. Бросил нож, картошку и подошёл к окну. – Куда? Почему молчал? Что случилось?

– Сколько вопросов сразу, – Китаец невесело усмехнулся.

– Просто, это как-то внезапно.

– Почему же внезапно? Я думал об этом месяц.

– Месяц? И ничего не сказал?

– Когда я должен был тебе сказать? Если помнишь, последний раз мы виделись в начале апреля, а сейчас май.

– Кхм, – Вик смущённо кашлянул. – Понимаешь, столько вдруг навалилось. Совсем замотался.

– Да ладно. Я не в претензии. Значит, с работой всё нормально?

– Нормально. На постоянную оформился. Начохр решил на пенсию уйти. Мне предложили его место.

– Поздравляю.

– Ты когда едешь? Может, сходим куда-нибудь? В кафе. Посидим.

– Нет. Вечером поезд, а мне ещё собраться надо. Ключи отдать.

– Я провожу.

– Не надо. Мы с Саней едем.

– С кем?

– С Новиковым, – в голосе Китайца градус недоумения не уступал удивлению Вика.

– А-а-а. Ну да, – Вик задумчиво потёр переносицу. – Он здесь?

– Да. У подъезда ждёт.

– Чего не поднялся?

Китаец пожал плечами.

– Сказал, что не хочет тебя видеть.

Вик кивнул.

– Ну, это понятно… Так это он убедил тебя уехать?

– Нет. С чего ты взял? Мать давно зовёт. Плачет. Жалко её. Да и отец звонил. Просил вернуться. Хватит мотаться и что-то доказывать. Глупо это.

– Вот как. А как же твои предпочтения? Будешь опять прятаться и ломать себя? Или он уверен, что армия тебя исправила?

– Он сказал, что ему всё равно. Несмотря ни на что, я остаюсь его сыном, – спокойно посмотрел в упор, и Вик смущённо отвёл взгляд.

 

Они замолчали. Вик кашлянул и решительно посмотрел Китайцу прямо в глаза:

– А Новиков?

– Что Новиков?

– Куда он едет? В часть?

– Нет. Он ушёл из армии.

– Тогда куда?

– Не знаю, – удивлённо. – Тоже домой…

– Домой? К кому?

– К себе… – неуверенно. – Я не спрашивал.

Вик с силой потёр лицо и резко опустил руку.

– Наверное, ты прав. Так будет лучше. Бывай, братишка. И прости за всё.

 

Они пожали друг другу руки. Китаец пошёл к двери. Но от порога вернулся.

Встал вплотную. Обнял за шею и поцеловал. Крепко. Взасос.

Так же внезапно, как и начал, прервал поцелуй и отступил на шаг. Вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

– Давно хотел это сделать, – на удивлённый взгляд, усмехнулся. – Ты даже не заметил, что за всё время мы ни разу не целовались?

Вик смутился.

– Ну… я как-то не задумывался об этом.

– Забей.

 

Вик молча шагнул вперёд. Положил ладонь на затылок и прижался к губам.

Без страсти и огня.

Китаец замер в ожидании – не отвечая, но и не отталкивая. Помедлил и, что-то поняв и решив для себя, медленно отвернулся.

Тёплые губы скользнули по гладковыбритой щеке.

 

– Не знал, что для тебя это так важно, – Вик опустил руки, но с места не сдвинулся.

– Вот именно. При всех других твоих плюсах, думать о чувствах других никогда не было твоей сильной стороной.

– Ты о чём?

– Ты не видишь, вернее, не хочешь видеть очевидных вещей.

– Например?

– Что к тебе испытывают другие.

– Ты?

Китаец усмехнулся:

– Я… Твой брат…

– При чём тут Лёха?

– Подумай. Правильно ли ты понимаешь мотивы его поступков и ваши чувства друг к другу... Это так, дружеский совет на прощание.

– Спасибо, учту, – Вик недовольно поджал губы. – Но тогда уж и ты прими дружеский совет: приглядись к Новикову.

 

Китаец по привычке хотел огрызнуться, но передумал и спокойно кивнул:

– И тебе спасибо. Тоже учту… И ещё… Хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я никогда не осуждал тебя за то, что ты тогда ушёл из части. Ты выбрал то, что для тебя важнее.

– Спасибо. Твоё мнение всегда имело для меня большое значение.

 

Они обнялись. Крепко. Искренне. От души.

Вик отстранился. Обхватил лицо Китайца ладонями, заглядывая в глаза:

– Будь счастлив, братишка.

Китаец улыбнулся. И хоть на щеке заиграла ямочка, улыбка вышла немного грустной.

– Прощай, Вик.

– До встречи.

 

Вик выглянул в окно.

На лавочке у подъезда сидел Новиков. Курил, ссутулив плечи и нервно постукивая ногой по асфальту. Словно почувствовав, что на него смотрят, поднял голову, и они уставились друг на друга, молча сверля взглядами.

Хлопнула дверь. Из подъезда вышел Китаец. И Новиков тут же забыл о Вике. Отбросив окурок, вскочил на ноги. Сделал шаг навстречу и замер. В глазах мелькнула тревога.

Они обменялись парой фраз. Плотно сжатые губы Новикова растянула улыбка. Китаец обернулся и посмотрел вверх. Махнул рукой на прощание. И они направились в сторону остановки.

 

Когда из техникума вернулся Лёшка, Вик так и стоял, задумчиво глядя вдаль поверх крыш домов, выдыхая дым в открытое окно.


	45. Chapter 45

45

 

***

Щёлкнул замок. Вик очнулся, только теперь заметив, что бульон почти выкипел, курица разварилась, а недочищенная картошка так и лежит в миске.

Приготовился, что Лёшка будет ворчать. Но тот зашёл в кухню и молча встал, безвольно опустив руки: в одной ветровка, в другой сумка с учебниками.

 

– Что случилось? – Вик встревожился. В голове сразу возникла тысяча предположений – одно другого хуже. Мысли о разговоре с Китайцем тут же улетучились.

– Отец умер, – Лёшка глянул растерянно.

Вик сглотнул ком в горле. Глядя на потерянного Лёшку, язык не повернулся съязвить. Да и что уж теперь. Смерть списывает все грехи и обиды.

– Точно? Откуда ты знаешь?

– Соседи позвонили. Я ходил к ним после того раза, как встретил его возле магазина. Оставил номер. На всякий случай. Ну, вот…

Вик не стал упрекать, что Лёшка не сказал ему об этом.

– Где он? В морге?

Лёшка неуверенно кивнул.

– Ну, всё-всё. Успокойся, – обнял, вжимая лицом в плечо. – Давай, выпей крепкого чаю и ложись. Я всё организую, что там надо. Не волнуйся.

 

*

На похоронах Лёшка держался спокойно. Следы растерянности, когда он только узнал о смерти отца, прошли. Вик был уверен, что Лёшка справился и не очень-то и переживает о случившемся. По крайней мере, отстранённое выражение лица и обычное поведение указывали именно на это.

 

Сразу после кладбища загрузились в старенький ПАЗик и поехали в снятое Виком кафе. Народу было немного. В основном соседи.

 

Баба Зина отказалась приехать, сославшись на года, артрит, давление и плохое самочувствие. Только пробормотала в трубку: «Прибрал, значит, Господь душу грешную. – Вик представил, как старуха поджимает тонкие бледные губы и тут же мелко-мелко крестится. – Ну да, не нам судить. Сами не без греха. Земля ему пухом».

 

На поминках к ним примкнула пара личностей бомжеватого вида. Вик окинул их пристальным взглядом. Те нерешительно замялись на пороге. Но Вик кивнул на свободные места, приглашая присоединиться.

 

Все чинно расселись за столами. Тихо переговариваясь, время от времени выпивали, не чокаясь, заедая блинами и столовскими котлетами.

Примерно через час Вик, сходив на кухню и убедившись, что будет ещё подано горячее и всем всего хватает, шепнул Лёшке на ухо:

– Ты как?

– Нормально.

– Мне на работу пора. У меня сегодня дежурство.

– Иди.

– Могу попробовать подмениться, – с сомнением вгляделся в спокойное лицо.

– Не надо. Я, правда, в порядке. Иди.

– Может, вместе уйдём? Провожу домой и пойду на смену.

– Я ещё останусь.

– Ну как хочешь. Я за всё заплатил. Звони, если что.

– Хорошо. – Голос был спокойным.

Вик посмотрел пристально. Но ни один мускул на Лёшкином лице не дрогнул. Может, ему, и правда, всё равно? Что было бы неудивительно.

 

*

Вик вернулся домой под утро. Солнце ещё не выкатилось из-за горизонта, но серый рассвет уже заползал в окна, рассеивая ночную тьму. Прежде чем уйти к себе, заглянул к Лёшке. Тот лежал на диване, отвернувшись к стене, поджав ноги к животу. Вначале Вику показалось, что он спит. Хотел уже выйти, но в размытом свете заметил, что сгорбленная спина мелко трясётся. Проверяя, не показалось ли, тихо подошёл и осторожно положил ладонь между лопаток, даже через одеяло почувствовав, как его бьёт мелкий озноб.

Лёшка вздрогнул от прикосновения, но не обернулся.

 

Перед мысленным взором тут же встали два подозрительных типа.

Вик ухватил за плечо и попытался развернуть Лёшку лицом к себе:

– Что случилось?! Тебя обидели?! В кафе?!

Лёшка отрицательно мотнул головой, вжался в подушку, не желая поворачиваться, и пробормотал:

– Всё нормально. Никто меня не трогал.

– А чего дрожишь?

– Замёрз. Холодно сегодня.

 

Вик вздохнул и лёг рядом. Обнял со спины, замыкая в кольцо рук. Уткнулся носом, горячо дыша в затылок. Лёшка вцепился ему в предплечья и затих.

Дрожь постепенно ушла. Лёшка расслабился, но пальцы не разжал.

Вик решил, что Лёшка наконец-то уснул, и сам начал дремать.

 

– Не думал, что меня это так заденет.

– Что? – Вик вынырнул из наваливающегося сна.

– Смерть отца. После поминок вернулся домой и вдруг понял, что остался совсем один.

– Ты не один, – сам не зная зачем, прижался губами к ямке на шее. Осторожно поцеловал за ухом.

Лёшка замер и тут же оглянулся. Посмотрел пристально. Резко развернулся.

Вик смотрел, не в силах оторвать взгляда от глаз и приоткрытых губ.  Лёшка потянулся и прижался к его рту. Тут же отстранился, опять напряжённо вглядываясь в лицо.

– Ты что творишь, мелкий? – прошептал еле слышно.

Лёшка промолчал. Только вздохнул глубоко и вновь прижался к губам.

Вик медленно отодвинулся. Лёшка глянул так умоляюще, что Вику показалось: ещё немного и он заплачет. Желая успокоить, осторожно, почти по-братски поцеловал в жалобно опущенный уголок губ. Но вместо того, чтобы успокоить и утешить, сам судорожно вздохнул и, поддавшись порыву, обхватил за поясницу, притягивая к себе.

 

Они целовались. Долго. Забывая дышать. Хрипло постанывая. Кусая губы и проталкивая в рот языки.

Вик прижимал Лёшку со всей силы, до хруста в рёбрах. Потом перевернулся, наваливаясь сверху. И Лёшка послушно раздвинул ноги, чуть приподнимая бёдра, чтобы Вику было удобнее, забравшись рукой в трусы, гладить и сжимать в ладони голые ягодицы.

 

Но вместо того, чтобы окончательно стянуть трусы, Вик вдруг отстранился и сел на край дивана, обхватив голову руками и упираясь локтями в широко расставленные колени.

Лёшка с тревогой наблюдал за этой внезапной переменой.

Вик привычным жестом с силой провёл ладонью по коротко стриженым волосам, по лицу – будто убирая паутину – резко поднялся и направился к двери.

– Что? – Лёшка чуть поддался вперёд.

Вик остановился, но так и не повернулся, пробормотав:

– Я… Мне идти надо.

– Куда? Ты только с дежурства.

– Мне на вокзал надо.

– Что? Вик, ты чего? – Лёха взглянул испуганно и насторожено. – Ты... – Он кашлянул, пытаясь совладать с голосом. – Ты что? Ты... опять собрался меня бросить?

– С чего ты взял? – Виктор обернулся. Увидел, как у Лёшки побледнело лицо – до синевы на губах. Вернулся. Подошёл вплотную. Но на диван не сел.

– Эй-эй, Лёха, успокойся. Никуда я не собираюсь. Просто вчера Андрюха звонил. Ну, с которым мы в учебке были. Помнишь, я вам с матерью про него писал? Он в отпуск едет. На пару дней сюда завернул. Повидаться. Нужно встретить. Ну, ты чего?  Я же сказал, не уеду больше.

– Ну да, – Лёшка болезненно скривил губы в презрительной усмешке. (Но, по крайней мере, – отметил про себя Вик, – из них ушла синева и вернулся розоватый оттенок). – Ты сказал. Как я мог усомниться в твоих словах.

Вик кивнул и наконец присел рядом. Помедлил и, едва касаясь, осторожно приобнял за плечи:

– Ты прав. Я не могу что-то требовать от тебя. Но прошу, поверь мне ещё раз.

– Хорошо, – пробормотал, опустив голову.

 

*

– Вот скажи, Андрюха, почему жизнь такая дерьмовая штука?

Фетисов сбился на полуслове, поняв, что Вик всё это время не слушал его, и удивлённо уставился на друга:

– Почему дерьмовая? Лично меня всё устраивает.

– И вот это? – Вик кивнул на келоидные рубцы. Безобразные шрамы, стягивая и корёжа кожу, охватывали кольцом шею, накачанную грудь, спину – наполовину скрытые майкой-борцовкой – словно змеи выползали из-под проймы на плечо, спускались по нему вдоль бицепса, обходя локоть, и шли дальше почти до половины предплечья.

– Ерунда. Главное не убили. А жить, работать, трахаться, мне это не мешает.

– Выпьем?

– Наливай.

Вик плеснул водку в рюмки. Наполнив только до половины, потряс бутылку, удивляясь, почему больше не льётся. Поняв, что она пуста, всё равно повернул на свет. Прищурившись, глянул через стекло. Преломляясь через прозрачный цилиндр, за окном колыхались зелёные ветви.

Вик вздохнул, убрал пустую бутылку под стол. Не вставая с табурета, обернулся к холодильнику. Достал ещё одну. Отвинтил пробку. Долил рюмки до краёв. Стукнув донышком о столешницу, водрузил бутылку рядом с банкой магазинных маринованных огурцов и блюдцем с нежно-розовыми кружками докторской колбасы. Дождавшись, когда Андрей возьмёт рюмку, приподнял свою, ударил край о край, и выпил залпом, резко запрокинув голову. Поморщился, но закусывать не стал.

 

Андрей удивлённо приподнял бровь. Отпил на треть. Ухватил двумя пальцами кружок колбасы. Уложил на кусок хлеба. Не спеша откусил, не отводя сосредоточенного взгляда от Вика.

– Что-то случилось?

– Всё нормально.

Язык уже заплетался. Вик, не обращая внимания на дымящуюся в переполненной пепельнице сигарету, прикурил новую.

– Я же вижу. Давай, рассказывай.

 

Но Вик, словно не услышав вопроса, взял стоящую в углу гитару. Уложил на колено. Зажав фильтр зубами и щурясь от едкого дыма, уставился куда-то мимо Андрея, молча перебирая струны и качая ногой. Шлёпанец, повиснув на кончике большого пальца, болтался на босой ноге в такт струнному перебору.

 

Андрей, так и не дождавшись ответа, с трудом справился с желанием пнуть по тапку и прекратить это раздражающее покачивание.

 

Их встреча с первой же минуты на перроне пошла совсем не так, как должна была, после долгой разлуки двух закадычных друзей.

Вик хмуро пожал руку, обнял, похлопал по спине, буркнул «пошли» и кивнул в сторону стоянки такси. За всю дорогу, игнорируя попытки Андрея завязать разговор, не проронил и двух слов. И теперь, не желая объяснять, что с ним происходит, молча напивался.

Фетисов, не привыкший к отсутствию реакции на свои слова и шутки, решил сменить тактику:

– Спой тогда что ли, раз разговаривать не хочешь.

 

Вик тихо запел чуть хрипловатым голосом: 

 

Губы окаянные,

Думы потаённые.

Ой, бестолковая любовь,

Головка забубённая.

 

Замолчал. Глубоко затянулся. Сигарета недовольно затрещала. Тонкая папиросная бумага стремительно почернела. Огонёк побежал, сжирая табак, пока не наткнулся на фильтр. Вик задержал горький дым в лёгких, с шумом выдохнул и затушил оплавившийся с края фильтр в пепельнице. Гора окурков пошатнулась, и несколько скрюченных и сплющенных бычков покатились на стол.

 

Всё вы губы помнитя,

Ой, всё вы думы знаетя.

Ой, до чего ж вы моё сердце

Этим огорчаетя. *

 

– Ну что, выпьем, Андрюха? – Вик резко прервал песню, отставил гитару и наполнил рюмку. Поднял, стукнул донышком об Андрюхину, которую тот так и не взял в руку: «За любовь», – выпил залпом.

– Постой-постой, – Андрей оживился. – Тебя баба что ли бросила?

– Если бы, – Вик не обиделся на развеселившегося друга. – Может, тогда мозги были бы другим заняты, и я бы не поддался на провокацию и не полез на мелкого.

– Не понял, – Андрей нахмурился. – Какого «мелкого»?

– Лёху.

– Кто такой Лёха? Где ты его подцепил?

– Нигде я его не цеплял. Он сам пришёл. Двенадцать лет назад. Как приложение к новому мамкиному мужу.

– Так это тот улыбчивый шкет с фотки, что письма тебе в учебку писал?

– Ну, он давно не шкет. Вымахал почти с меня ростом. И улыбается теперь редко. Но да, он и есть.

– Понятно. А чего полез-то?  По пьяни? Не первый день бухаешь?

– Да иди ты. Трезвый я был. С дежурства. Просто не спал почти двое суток. Да и события всякие навалились. Вот в башке и помутилось.

– Ну бывает. Что такого? Хотя ты, бугаина, с одного удара и убить можешь. Сильно пришиб?

Вик глянул удивлённо:

– В смысле?

– Сломал ему что-то? Чего так убиваешься?

– Андрюх, ты дебил? Ты меня за кого держишь? Я ж не насиловал его. Он даже, вроде как, первый начал. Только не понимаю я его. Зачем продолжает меня провоцировать? Чего добивается? Я иногда даже верить начинаю, что он серьёзно. Но не может он, после всего что было, и правда хотеть такого…

– Стоп. Притормози. А то я что-то не въезжаю. Ещё раз: что произошло?

– Целовались мы. А потом я его чуть не трахнул. Здорово, да?

– Ага, – Андрей озадаченно кашлянул. Выпил, не замечая горечи. Но когда Вик залпом осушил рюмку и опять потянулся к бутылке, остановил его. – Так, хватит нажираться. Объясни всё по порядку. Подробно: что произошло, с чего началось. Никогда не поверю, что ты, вот так внезапно, полез его трахать. И зачем ему тебя провоцировать?

– Это долгая история.

– Так я никуда не тороплюсь. У меня поезд послезавтра.

 

*

– Тебе нужно с ним переспать, – выслушав сбивчивый рассказ, выдал своё заключение Андрей.

Вик посмотрел удивлённо:

– Он мой брат. Забыл?

– То есть то, что он парень тебя не смущает?

Вик промолчал.

– Тогда не вижу проблемы. Насколько помню, ты не всегда считал его братом. Он тебе даже не сводный.

– Ты меня не слушаешь? Или не понимаешь? Если я прикоснусь к нему – я не удержусь – сорвусь и пойду до конца. А после того, что с ним делали, что ему пришлось пережить, он меня за это просто возненавидит. Поймёт, что я такой же, как они все. Все, кто его развращал и насиловал. Он же меня проверяет – может мне доверять или нет.

– Идиот, – Андрей снисходительно покачал головой.

– Ты не понимаешь, – повторил упрямо.

– Ну так объясни, а не перескакивай с одного на другое.

– Когда я увёз его в деревню...

– Это когда в первый раз?

– А? – Вик, словно очнувшись ото сна, удивлённо взглянул на друга и тут же кивнул. – Ну да. Тогда он попытался, сделать мне минет. А ведь ему было только тринадцать.

– Что?

– Что, что. Хотел отсосать, пока я спал. Уже и в рот взял...

– А ты?

– Что я? – Вик криво улыбнулся. – Ударил его, обматерил и ушёл. Вернулся на следующий день. А потом сразу собрался и уехал.

– Ему было только тринадцать, а эти суки поломали его мораль, взгляды. А ты мудак, конечно. Нужно было ему спокойно всё объяснить, успокоить. И уж не орать. И, тем более, не бить...

– Да нихуя ты не понял. Я же тебе объясняю...

– Что ты объясняешь? – начал злиться Андрей. Водка уже и ему дала по мозгам, ослабевая выдержку и терпение. – Я нихера не понимаю.

– Что тут непонятного? Как я мог остаться? Как бы я ему в глаза смотрел после того, как у меня встал...

– Ну ты же не думал, что это он. Сам говоришь, что спал...

Вик покачал головой, не давая закончить:

– Когда я понял, что это он, я ещё больше возбудился. Понимаешь? Я захотел ребёнка. Своего брата. И за все эти годы так и не смог справиться со своим желанием, – он как-то обречённо усмехнулся. – Вот кто я после этого? А? Ну, скажи, не стесняйся. Можешь даже уйти и больше никогда не общаться со мной. Я пойму.

– Ты поэтому уехал?

Вик кивнул.

– Да. Хотел спасти его от себя. А получилось только хуже. Он разозлился, сбежал. Опять попал к этим скотам. Вдобавок ещё и чуть не умер. Представляешь, что ему пришлось испытать? А тут я ещё маячу – с оттопыренной ширинкой. Того и гляди, сорвусь. Как тогда ему жить дальше? Как верить людям?.. Может, правда, лучше уехать?

– Куда?

– Звонарёв обратно звал. Сказал, что звание можно восстановить. Должность обещал вернуть.

– Может, так и лучше.

– Но… как я его брошу? Он ведь опять куда-нибудь вляпается. Да и не могу я без него…

Андрюха, прислушиваясь к пьяному бормотанию, понял, что Вик опять говорит о Лёшке.

– Тогда зачем уезжать?

– Я не могу просто быть рядом. Так близко. Знаю – скоро предел. Я и так еле держусь. Он это чувствует и поэтому провоцирует. Он ненавидит меня.

– Ты уверен, что это ненависть?

– Да. Из-за того что не сдержал обещания. Остался на сверхсрочку. Бросил его одного. Если бы я вернулся, ничего бы с ним не случилось. И теперь он мстит мне. Показывает, что я такая же похотливая двуличная скотина.

– Да какая, нахуй, из тебя похотливая скотина? Ты тупой идиот. Вот ты кто, – Андрюха устало вздохнул. – Поговори с ним нормально. Перестань смотреть на него как на ребёнка. Сколько ему? Девятнадцать?

Вик кивнул:

– В конце августа будет.

– Ну вот. Ты в его возрасте с калашом по горам за бандитами бегал. Отделением командовал. Он взрослый человек. Давно всё осознает и понимает. И если надо, сможет постоять за себя. А тебе въебать надо хорошенько за тупость и дурь. Тут же всё лежит на поверхности. А ты сам запутался и его не понимаешь.

– Ну спасибо, что хоть не выебать.

Андрей посмотрел серьёзным, совершенно трезвым взглядом.

– Честно? Была такая мысль в учебке. Но ведь не дашь?

– Нет, не дам, – Вик невольно передёрнул плечами. – Если честно, ты меня и в другом раскладе не привлекаешь.

– Обидно, знаешь ли, – Андрей прикурил, выпустил в потолок струю дыма и весело подмигнул.

– Зато ты меня вполне устраиваешь как друг, – потянулся, потрепал по макушке. – Хоть ты оболтус и трепло.

– Ну и ладно, – легко согласился Андрей. – Другом ты мне тоже больше нравишься. Но если вдруг надумаешь, сообщи.

– Обязательно. Незамедлительно телеграфирую. «Молнию» пошлю.

– Буду ждать.

– Жди.

Они громко рассмеялись.

 

– А сам-то… Долго будешь одиноким бегать?

– Пока, как ты, не встречу человека, с кем захочу провести всю жизнь.

– Девушку?

– Да мне, собственно, похер. Главное, чтобы человек был хороший, – Андрей рассмеялся. – Если будет девушка, хорошо. Семья, дети, всё такое. Но если окажется парень, кочевряжиться, как некоторые, не стану.

 

– Здрасте…

 

Андрей обернулся. На пороге кухни стоял высокий черноволосый парень. Он был по-юношески угловат и худ, но широкий разворот плеч и жилистые руки говорили о силе и о том, что с годами он ещё обрастёт мышцами.

 

Парень провёл ладонью по коротко стриженым волосам – точно таким же, как у Вика жестом – и вцепился в Андрея взглядом. Ощупал с ног до головы, словно сапёр найденную мину, на предмет её взрывоопасности и степени угрозы. Видимо решив, что если опасность и есть, то не такая, что надо принимать немедленные меры, и что его правам на Вика пока ничего серьёзного не угрожает, отвернулся и набросился на брата:

– Ты что творишь, сука? – прищурился зло. – Ты почему пьёшь?

– Да мы немножко. За встречу…

– Немножко? Да ты пьяный в дрова.

Отчитал и вышел из кухни. Раздражение всё же дало себя знать, зайдя в свою комнату, хлопнул дверью.

– Он? – дождавшись подтверждения, Андрей уважительно кивнул. – Строгий.

– Переживает. Вчера отца похоронил… Я ж тебе говорил – бухал тот по-чёрному. Вот он и не переваривает пьяных, – Вик проводил Лёшку задумчивым взглядом.

Андрей перехватил его взгляд и понимающе хмыкнул.

– Пойду, пожалуй. У Голованова переночую, – поднялся, пошатываясь на нетвёрдых ногах. – Приходи завтра, посидим без бухла. Проводишь потом. Дальше поеду. Море, Вик! Меня ждёт море! *

 

*

– Вик, пожалуйста, позволь мне самому решать, что для меня лучше.

 

Прошёл месяц после встречи с Фетисовым, когда Вик – оправдывая выражение «что у трезвого на уме» – выложил всё, что мучило его эти годы. Несмотря на то, что в тот день Вик был пьян – как никогда, кажется, не был со времён своей загульной доармейской поры – он помнил каждое слово из того разговора. И часто задумывался о том, что сказал Андрей. Но боясь опять что-нибудь испортить в их с Лёшкой более или менее сложившихся отношениях, не собирался ничего менять. И даже просто поговорить на эту тему, не решался. Они продолжали жить как ни в чём не бывало, словно и не было того утра с обжигающими сумасшедшими поцелуями.

Пока однажды вечером Лёха сам не пришёл к нему в комнату.

 

Вик уже собирался ложиться. Свёрнутое аккуратной стопкой покрывало лежало на стуле. Вик – без футболки и босой, но ещё в спортивных штанах – расправлял одеяло. Обернувшись на звук открываемой двери, удивлённо спросил:

– Что-то случилось?

 

Лёшка молча шагнул к нему. Обнял и решительно прижался к губам.

– Опять за своё? – Вик нехотя отстранился. Но Лёшка вцепился в затылок и крепкую шею, не давая уйти, прекрасно понимая, что при желании Вик одним движением стряхнёт его, как надоедливую муху. Но тот, хоть и не давал опять поцеловать, но и не вырывался. – Прекрати. Я думал, мы решили оставить всё, как есть. И жить как братья.

– Это ты так решил. Я на такое не подписывался.

– Зачем тебе это?

– Тебе противно? – не дождавшись ответа, повторил: – Ты только скажи. Если тебе неприятно, я уйду.

– Неужели ты не понимаешь, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт?

– Так мне уйти? Ну, скажи. Чего ты хочешь?

– Я хочу, чтобы ты не делал глупостей и не ломал себе жизнь.

– Вик, пожалуйста, позволь мне самому решать, как мне строить свою жизнь. Пойми, я знаю, чего хочу.

– Чего?

– Быть с тобой.

– Ты и так со мной.

– Не так.

– А если ты ошибаешься?

– И что? Это будет моя ошибка.

– Ты возненавидишь меня. Что не остановил.

– Никогда. Что бы не случилось, я никогда не смогу ненавидеть тебя.

– Но тебе будет плохо.

– Можно подумать, до этого мне было хорошо. Вик, ты должен признать моё право самому решать, как мне поступать и что делать.

– Пока все твои решения выходили боком.

– Твои тоже.

Вик хотел возразить, но потом кивнул:

– Ты прав. Из меня вышел плохой воспитатель и никудышный брат.

– Ты так и не понял? Мне не нужен брат и тем более воспитатель. Мне нужен любовник… любимый, – поправился и покраснел, потом решительно посмотрел в глаза. – Мне кажется, я всю жизнь любил тебя. С первой нашей встречи.

– Ты не мог всю жизнь ТАК любить меня. Ты был ребёнок.

– Но теперь-то я вырос.

– Да. Вырос. И вбил себе в голову всякую чушь.

– Это не чушь. И не прихоть. Всё это время только надежда, что мы когда-нибудь будем вместе, держала меня на плаву и не давала утонуть в этом дерьме. Можешь ты это понять? Все эти годы я мечтал только о тебе.

Вик заглянул в умоляющие глаза. Горло сдавило. С трудом сглотнул вязкую слюну. Кадык судорожно дёрнулся.

– Я тоже.

Пробормотал почти неразборчиво. Но Лёшка услышал. Облизал пересохшие губы и опустил руки к завязке его штанов. Потянул за шнурок. Но тот запутался, не желая пролезать через узел.

Лёшка чуть не застонал от досады. Вцепившись в пояс, дёрнул за конец шнурка со всей силы.

– Тихо-тихо. Не гони, – Вик накрыл ладонью дрожащие пальцы. – Ты чего такой нетерпеливый, будто год не трахался?

– Больше, – Лёшка вздохнул и отвернулся.

– Ну-ка, ну-ка, посмотри мне в глаза, – Вик ухватил за шею под самым подбородком и, с силой сжав пальцы, повернул его голову к себе, сверля взглядом. – Ты что, врал?

– Ну…

– Вот скажи, нахуя?

 

Резко отпустил. Прошёл по комнате – из угла в угол. Вернулся и опять пристально посмотрел в глаза.

– Значит, соврал? Тот звонок… Клиенты… Триппер… Специально всё подстроил? Сцену для меня разыграл?

 

Лёшка давно не видел Вика таким сердитым. Но всё равно кивнул и виновато опустил голову.

Но Вику показалось, что даже тёмная макушка не может скрыть, что раскаяния в этом нет ни на грош. Он сощурился и, всё ещё сомневаясь, подозрительно спросил:

– А кто эти мерзкие типы, что шастали тут в моё отсутствие?

– Однокурсники, – Лёшка нарочито удивлённо моргнул.

– Да? – подозрительно. – Чего же они от меня шарахались, едва увидев?

– Я сказал, что ты только что вернулся из колонии, и у тебя проблемы с психикой.

В голосе было столько простодушия, словно ему вновь было семь.

– Что?! Да ты… – Вик возмутился, но споткнулся на полуслове, заметив хитрую улыбку. – Опять врёшь?

Лёшка неопределённо пожал плечами. Вик не стал уточнять, что это значит.

– Поганец, – пробормотал добродушно.

Обрадовавшись, что Вик больше не сердится, Лёшка с готовностью кивнул и улыбнулся – широко и открыто.

Но тут же опять стал серьёзным. Шагнул вплотную. Вик непроизвольно отступил, так что кровать оказалась прямо за ним. Лёшка сделал ещё шаг. Вик качнулся, но дальше отступать было некуда – край матраса упирался под колени – и он сел на постель. Лёшка, пристально глядя в глаза, медленно надавил на плечи, вынуждая лечь. Пружины жалобно скрипнули под тяжестью. Лёшка наклонился, жадно вдыхая запах разгорячённого тела. Провёл руками по твёрдому животу, обводя пальцами вздрагивающие и сокращающиеся от его прикосновений мышцы пресса. Ухватил за пояс и потянул штаны вместе с трусами, с замиранием наблюдая, как обнажается дорожка волос от пупка и вниз…

 

– Неправильно это. Нельзя так. Так не должно быть, – Вик ухватил за запястья, не давая двигаться дальше.

– Молчи. Пожалуйста, молчи. Только так и правильно… Если бы ты знал, как давно я этого хотел…

Вик собрался ещё что-то возразить, но Лёха закрыл ему рот, прижавшись горячими губами.

– Чёрт. Как же я устал бороться. Похуй. Будь, что будет, – Вик резко перевернулся, скидывая Лёшку с себя. Навалился, всей тяжестью вдавливая в постель. Прижался к приоткрытым губам. Вклинил колено между бёдер, раздвигая. Провёл ладонью от ягодицы до колена. Приподнял, закидывая себе на предплечье. Поколебался и отпустил.

Лёшка разочаровано выдохнул и глянул тревожно.

– Что?

– Подожди. Дай отсосу, что ли.

– А ты умеешь?

Уловив сомнение во взгляде, Вик усмехнулся:

– Не пробовал, но общее представление имею.

 

Перекатился на бок, стягивая с Лёшки одежду. Тот с готовностью согнул ногу, помогая снять штанину. Оставив вторую болтаться где-то в районе щиколотки, Вик провёл по внутренней стороне бедра, гладко выбритому без следа волос лобку.

«Подготовился, гадёныш», – подумал с неожиданной для себя нежностью, от которой защемило в груди и перехватило дыхание. Накрыл горячей ладонью поджавшуюся мошонку, обхватил напряжённый ствол.

 

Лёшка застонал. Ещё сильнее, до боли в сухожилиях развёл ноги и приподнял бёдра. Вик склонился над ним. Лёшка, всё ещё не веря в происходящее, замер в ожидании.

«Если он коснётся меня там, я не выдержу. Просто умру от счастья. Сердце выскочит из груди. Так оно бьётся».

 

Вик вдохнул, склонился ещё ниже и плотно обхватил губами влажную головку.

Лёшка застонал. Выгнулся, толкаясь в рот. Перед закрытыми глазами завертелась разноцветная карусель.

«Вот теперь я точно умираю», – последнее, что промелькнуло в голове, перед тем, как Лёшка провалился в пропасть.

 

*

– Подъем.

– Что?

 

Лёшка резко сел в кровати. Испуганный и взъерошенный. Комнату заливал яркий солнечный свет. За распахнутым окном словно оголтелые орали воробьи.

 

– Подъем.

 

Сразу вспомнилось лето четыре года назад, когда Вик, за то что Лёшка полез с поцелуями, каждое утро гонял его до изнеможения по лесу.

Лёшка упал обратно на подушку и что есть силы зажмурился, не желая возвращаться в реальность.

«Нет. Нет. Только не это. Не после того, что между нами, наконец, случилось. Неужели снова муки совести и всё по новой? Я не выдержу если он опять отвернётся от меня. Лучше умереть. Или уйти навсегда и просто помнить, что было ночью».

 

Горячие губы коснулись уголка рта. Прикосновение было столь мимолётно, что Лёшка даже засомневался, не показалось ли ему. Он резко открыл глаза. Вик отстранился, но его лицо освещала улыбка:

– Вставай, соня. Выходи на улицу, кое-что покажу.

 

Наспех одевшись, Лёшка выбежал следом, гадая, что за сюрприз приготовил Вик.

 

Перед подъездом стоял мотоцикл с коляской.

– Что это?

– «Урал»! – в голосе Вика звучала гордость.

– Который? Митрича? – Лёшкины глаза засветились восторгом. Он вспомнил, как Вик после окончания школы мечтал купить у соседа мотоцикл и долго копил на него.

– Нет, конечно. Другой. Но этот тоже хорош и ещё на ходу, – Вик с любовью погладил чуть обшарпанный, выкрашенный зелёной краской бензобак. – Приведём в порядок: мотор переберём, перекрасим, и будет гонять как новый. А сейчас давай: быстро умываться и завтракать. Повезу тебя на базу.

– На какую базу?

– За город. Завалимся туда на все выходные. Оглядимся. Знакомый предложил организовать пейнтбольный клуб.

– Что?

– Стрелялки устроим. Ну знаешь, такие, шариками с краской. Как думаешь, вещь?

– Вещь, – Лёшка кивнул с важным видом.

– Вот и я так думаю. Давай быстро завтракать, да поедем. Выясним, что там можно сделать. Подойдёт место или нет. Если что, договоримся об аренде.

 

Наспех поев, они опять спустились к подъезду. Вик кинул в люльку сумку с вещами и завёл мотоцикл. Тот затарахтел – громко и натужно. Лёшка сел сзади. Обхватил за пояс.

Вик выжал сцепление, добавил газа. Мотор затарахтел ещё громче. Оглушительно «чихнул». Из выхлопной трубы вылетел столб чёрного дыма. Мотоцикл дёрнулся и сдвинулся с места.

 

Выехали со двора и понеслись по проспекту, набирая скорость.

 

Впереди – над домами и верхушками деревьев далёкого леса – на пронзительно голубом небосводе ярко сиял бело-жёлтый шар солнца. Он слепил глаза. Вспыхивал золотистыми искрами в светлых волосах Вика. Лёшка сощурился. Вдохнул полной грудью хлещущий в лицо ветер. Широко улыбнулся. Ещё крепче сцепил руки на животе у Вика и прижался ухом к широкой спине, с замиранием вслушиваясь, через рокот мотора и свист ветра, в гулкий и ровный стук его сердца. *

______________________________

* «Губы окаянные» А.Голубев, А.Кириллов 

http://www.mus3.ru/get_audio/4630895/A.GolubevA.Kirillov(zap.1992g)-Gubi_okayannie(YU.Kim).mp3

          * «Поездка к морю» – небольшая история об одной из поездок Андрея.

         * Как говорилось в шапке «герои являются проходными персонажами одного из рассказов», а именно «Плюмбума». И Вик и Лёха мелькают там, кажется, в 9 - 11 главах – эпизод игры в пейнтбол.

 

 

_Апрель 2012 – октябрь 2015 г._


End file.
